


Tangled Webs

by megamatt09



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 196,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man continues his amazing adventures against a variety of extremely tough enemies. Who says that things would get any easier when you are a seasoned superhero. Even with a multitude of lovely women backing you up. Peter/Daisy/Carol/Jessica/Gwen/More. Includes some DC Crossovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

A beautiful day, the perfect day if one can say, hit New York City. It's a summer day with a temperature not too cool, but not too hot. Just the right temperature to be comfortable. The children frolic and play and road rage is at a minimum. Not a cloud of a side or a hint of a hitch of an arrangement. It's a perfect day to be alive.

Spider-Man swings over the streets of New York City. By now, everyone knows his story. He came out on the scene around a decade ago, and started fighting crime. He matures from an awkward teenager fighting some of the most colorful rogues in the world to a decorated hero and a member of the Avengers. Some may call him a threat or a menace, but many more grow to respect him over the years.

"And today's such a beautiful day. What kind of person can ruin such a fantastic..."

A loud explosion causes Spider-Man to jerk out of his thoughts. The buzz in the back of his head signifies the spider sense going off.

"That...that kind of person can ruin a perfect day!"

The web slinger zips over to the sound of the explosions. He realizes it comes from one of the man branch banks in the city.

"Bank? Of course it has to be a bank. Criminals always have to go for the obvious. Why can't they switch it up? Or maybe take up a different hobby?"

Spider-Man jumps down and sees a large man wielding a crowbar. He wears a purple ski mask over his head and Spider-Man grumbles the second he spots the man. The hostages on the ground show that these guys play for keeps, which he unfortunately knows.

_'Wrecker, one fourth of the Wrecking Crew. Great, when he's around, the other three can't be that far beyond. Okay, Spider-Man, let's do this.'_

The large man paces back and forth. Wrecker turns to the whimpering hostages on the ground.

"Alright, listen up! We're going to do this the easy way. No one causes any trouble, no one gets hurt. If you cause trouble, you're going to be in big trouble. Got that?"

"Yeah, how about you let the hostages go and cut out the middle man?"

Wrecker's eyes turn around to eye Spider-Man who drops down from the ceiling.

"You!"

The rallying battle cry of the bad guy goes off. Wrecker charges Spider-Man with intent to maim. Spider-Man avoids the swing of the crowbar and jumps up high into the air. He sends a line of webbing at the back of the crowbar and gives a nice pull. Wrecker almost falls down with a thud on the ground.

"Yeah, it's me! And for the record, the only people who will be in trouble is you!"

"Yeah, well you're going to be breathing out of the other side of your face, web head!"

"Yeah, real matur..."

Wrecker swings once again towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man ducks it and grabs his arm before throwing him out of the front entrance of the bank. He jumps into the air and shoots webbing at his arm before ascending to a lamp post and dangling him above it.

"Don't bother getting down on my account? I'll find my way in!"

Spider-Man takes a couple of steps forward to the bank. He wonders where the rest of the Wrecking Crew is. He gets his answer when a large wrecking ball swings at him. Spider-Man climbs up on top of the wrecking ball and begins to run down the chain. He slams a fist into the face of Wrecker to drive him down to the ground.

"You won't stop us, web slinger!"

Piledriver jumps into the fray with his large hands. Spider-Man avoids the fists of furry and comes back with one of his own. A stinging punch catches Piledriver down before Spider-Man leaps up and hooks the man's head with his legs before doing a backflip and spiking Piledriver onto his head.

"Hey, I just hit Piledriver with a piledriver. Imagine that if you..."

Spider-Man stops short of reaching maximum quippage when Bulldozer comes out of the bank, holding the hostage under his hand. Thunderball joins him after cutting Wrecker down.

"Not so fast, web slinger! You want the lady to get hurt? I don't have a problem with that? But you, as a do-gooder, you have a big problem with that."

"He's not the only one who has a problem with that."

An attractive blonde woman wearing a tight red suit with a hole cut out at the stomach turns up. Her long hair ties in a ponytail, a black domino mask covers her face, and thigh high red boots. The members of the Wrecking Crew look up in anger when they come face to face with Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel.

"Hey, my mother said not to hit a lady."

Wrecker just flashes a grin.

"Good thing my mother's not here."

"Yeah, she would not be happy of you being out in public with that hair cut," quips Spider-Man.

A swing and a miss as Captain Marvel dodges the attack. This distraction allows Spider-Man to pluck the hostage out of the hands of Bulldozer. Bulldozer growls when losing his leverage and takes a swing at Spider-Man.

"That didn't work the first time!"

The web slinger zips down and crashes down onto the back of Bulldozer's head. One stinging punch drops the member of the Wrecking Crew down to the ground.

Piledriver and Thunderball both get up, until another figure from up top joins the party. A tight red costume with hints of white and yellow and a distinct Spider theme brings Jessica Drew, better known as Spider Woman into the picture. She jumps down and nails Piledriver in the face with a venom blast.

Spider-Man webs Thunderball's wrecking ball up and causes him to fall over. Wrecker flies through the air and clanks head first into Thunderball on the ground.

"You know, I had this handled."

A smile passes over Jessica's face.

"Oh, we know you had it handled. But, we're sure we can help you handle these goons a little bit faster."

A rising Piledriver comes out for round two only for Captain Marvel to wind up and nail him with a huge punch to drop him down to the ground. The force of the impact sends him flying back to the ground. Captain Marvel follows this up by turning to face Spider-Man.

"So, are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know that as well."

The trio of heroes do their best to tie the Wrecking Crew up. They refuse to go down that easily, but they are no match for the collective efforts of Spider-Man, Spider Woman, and Captain Marvel.

Spider-Man turns to Captain Marvel with a big smile on his face. He nails Wrecker in the face to make sure he stays down.

"Yeah, just have your people call my people to verify."

"Because one of your people is my adopted little sister."

The beating on the Wrecking Crew continues. Overall, they did not have a chance to take down this trio of heroes, not even in the slightest.

X-X-X

The aftermath causes SHIELD to come over to pick up the Wrecking Crew. The minute Carol, Jessica, and Peter feel necessary to put the matters in SHIELD hands, they switch out of their costumes. Both women look as lovely out of costume as they do in costume. They enter the cafe and sit down for the drink.

"And yes, we know you could have handled it. But, we never would have been able to have this drink if we hadn't been in the neighborhood."

Jessica kicks off her shoes underneath the table and now subtly drags her foot up Peter's leg. Peter just gives her one of those looks and she gives a smile of faux innocence.

Another smile crosses over Carol's face when she takes a long sip of the coffee she's drinking. She leans over the table and puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You've done pretty good for yourself. Both inside and outside of the costume. It just took a little time, patience, and eventually, hard work pays off for everyone."

Peter smiles in response.

"Plus, some of your other attributes are paying off. Namely, the ability to attract women to you like a moth to a flame. I don't know what it is, but there's something magnetic about you."

Jessica's foot shifts a bit further up Peter and toy with him underneath the table. Carol just smiles as well and her shoe comes off for her foot to join Jessica on the right side.

It is a testament to Peter's ability to multitask he's able to keep on track as well as he can. It's very, very difficult to concentrate in this particular position with these two lovely ladies toying with him in this potential position. A groan follows with Carol and Jessica just flashing grins at him.

"Yeah, I've done pretty...well for myself. I don't want to say that too loudly because I just might end up jinxing myself or something."

"Give yourself some credit."

Peter thinks both of these women give him a whole lot of credit or rather a whole lot of something with their brazen actions with him underneath the table.

"And having an adventurous wife does help on the...women front. It's amazing how...everything just falls into place."

Those damn toes will be his public undoing, and both women double-teaming him causes his steely resolve to be broken.

The door opens and a SHIELD agent walks into the room. Carol and Jessica ceases their actions and a small groan follows from Peter before he turns to the government agent.

"Yes."

"The Director wants to see you, Mr. Parker. And she wants you to wear the suit...you know the one."

Peter nods, he knows indeed. He tries to get his little predicament to fade away. Carol and Jessica give him an evil grin across the table. Jessica reaches underneath and gives his thigh another squeeze.

"Well, I guess you better go meet the Director, Mr. Parker."

"Don't worry, I'll see both you ladies on Saturday night."

Carol claps her hand on Spider-Man's shoulder and smiles.

"We'll hold you to that."

X-X-X

Spider-Man turns up at SHIELD headquarters. He notices a figure standing with their back at a view screen and looking over at several maps of the world. The maps line with several dots and also a few green question marks.

"You wanted to see me?"

An attractive biracial brunette woman steps back into the light so Peter can get a good look at the tight black suit which clings to the curves of her body. The suit clings to every single curve of the body of woman as she turns around. The lovely Daisy Johnson turns around, and the Director of SHIELD eyes Peter with a grin passing over her face. She crosses over the room to close the distance between the two of them.

"I just want to say that your input on the New Supervillain prison is much appreciated."

"You know me, I'm happy to lend a hand whenever I can. And besides, it was my arch-nemesis who ended up busting up the prison in the first place."

A small smile flickers over her face.

"Well, yes, you don't have to worry about Osborn as he's been locked away for a very long time. And this time, we might actually be true to our word."

"If I have anything to say about it, I will."

Daisy moves a bit closer to the web slinger.

"It opens the door for both more deals and a stronger relationship between Horizon and SHIELD."

She crosses the room and cups the side of his face. Daisy slips up his mask to kiss him. Peter grabs the back of her head and returns the kiss.

"Good work, Mr. Parker, and I'll be seeing you at home all too soon."

"Well, given your my wife, I should hope it's very soon."

Daisy just gives him a rather prominent smile.

"What I want to do to you doesn't need to wait until I get home? And that twitch in your pants isn't your Spider-Sense tingling, I can tell you that much?"

She moves ever so closer to the man and looks like a predator hunting down her prey. A smile crosses her face ever so closely.

"And you should also bring that cute little intern from the office home sometime. Carol's sister, right?"

Daisy closes in on Peter and she pushes against him. Her hips grind against him and after Carol and Jessica works him up earlier, this does a wonder of pushing Peter's buttons in so many different ways.

"And we need to talk about the Wrecking Crew. So how about you step into my office so I can pump you for information."

The door opens up for a second and Daisy just groans. She turns to the woman entering the room and pulls away from Spider-Man to leave him hanging and more importantly leave her hanging.

"Director...oh my...Spider-Man, it's good to see you again sir...and...it's so...um...I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, important or anything."

The scientist goes all gushy at his presence until Daisy clears her throat.

"Jemma!"

"Sorry, Director, it's just, I didn't expect Spider-Man in here and..."

"It's still Daisy, Jemma, we were on the same team for five years, I think you've earned that right. Call me Daisy, unless it's under certain circumstances. Then Director is mandatory."

Jemma goes about as red as a traffic light as she knows what circumstances Daisy wants Jemma to call her "Director Johnson."

"Right, sorry Director...Daisy...and Spider-Man...it's good to see you..."

"It's good to see you, Doctor Simmons. How are you holding up?"

"All things considered...I mean it's been nine months since...well what's important is that the bastard who did it is rotting in a hole."

The massacre of several SHIELD agents and scientists still remain fresh on the mind of everyone. Jemma takes a deep breath and Osborn's decimates SHIELD. Thankfully, Daisy's able to take charge as the Director, with several top agents either severely injured or deceased, it's a very long slog to get to this particular point.

"Is there a reason why you came into my office without knocking?"

Daisy steps into the role of SHIELD director, mostly to direct Jemma from the grief of the event which lead to her husband's death. Jemma nods.

"I have some reports you might find interesting. It's from the power cell we found at the abandoned HYDRA headquarters."

"I thought it was out of juice."

"Well, there's still some interesting readings coming off of them...and Black Widow's sent in her latest report."

"Right...I'll be with you in about two minutes."

"Right."

Daisy takes a deep breath and sighs. She really wants to fuck her husband in the costume in the middle of SHIELD headquarters. That particular pleasure has to wait right now.

"This weekend, if you don't take Carol and Jessica, I'll be very disappointed in you."

"Well, I don't want to disappoint you. Although, I can't help, but think you're abusing your authority as director of SHIELD to pimp me out."

An impish smile crosses over Daisy's face.

"If I didn't think that you were enjoying the attention, then I would be more mindful of your concerns."

She leans in, kisses Spider-Man, and gives him a parting squeeze before departing.

"And I'll be sure to give Simmons a reminder about why you should knock...although she might have been involved in something interesting if she had waited two minutes."

A wink follows and Daisy leaves with a sway of her hips announcing her departure. Peter watches his wife leave and decides that her leaving his a good enough cue as any to follow.

X-X-X

Back to Horizon goes Peter Parker. Having the run of the place and being the CEO is not a position Peter expects to be in after all of these years. He walks out and meets the two lovely young ladies who bodyguard him. The Board wants him to be have bodyguards on him at all times and while Peter humors their concern.

Laura Kinney steps over and peers over the top of her sunglasses.

"So, are finally back?"

"Yeah. I'm back."

"Good."

The other bodyguard is Cassandra Cain and she does not spend much time speaking, rather she's more of a woman of very decisive and clear action. She purses her lips with a smile crossing over her face. The entire party makes their way up the steps to the headquarters. Security check verifies Peter as Peter.

People intimidating him both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man is a problem in the past.

"Hey, Mr. Parker!"

A bubbly blonde almost runs down the top of the steps. Laura looks at her with the side eye and a small smile appears over Cassandra's face.

"Okay, I've got everything right here, because I know how busy your mornings can get, and sometimes your afternoons and your evenings as well too, but that's not important. What's really important, is that everything we need for your meeting with Doctor Richards, well technically she's been Doctor Storm for about a year now, maybe even more, but seriously, it's all here, and if there's anything, anything at all, I can get in order for you, I'll be able to do it in a flash."

Peter smiles at his assistant.

"Okay, Kara, I know you do a good job. Take a deep breath, slow down, and relax...no need to burn yourself out. You've only been working here for a week, just ease into things."

The eighteen-year-old assistant just looks like she trembles with excitement.

"Sorry, but I can't slow down. I mean it, it's really exciting to work for you...someone as amazing as you, the world's foremost scientific genius. And I can't believe I'm working for the most brilliant man in the world!"

Peter raises an eyebrow and cannot help tease her.

"So, turning in your resignation to go work for Reed Richards already? Because, if that's the case, I'm afraid I've got some bad news..."

Kara snorts at his words. She flips through the pages to make sure they are all there. Good speed reader, she's able to check about a hundred times while morning coffee warms up. And speaking of which, she puts the coffee in his hands.

"I know it's about noon...but your coffee...because it's a habit and I've got to stay into the habit...it just the way you like it."

Peter smiles when taking a drink to the coffee.

"And for the record, Richards is okay, even though it's likely he's MIA, him and Doom ended up following into that Black Hole, never to return about a year ago. Funny how something like that works...but anyway, he's nothing on you. I mean, he's smart, but he makes a lot of inventions which have an overly complicated use which no normal person has a use for."

Finally, she slows down to take a deep breath.

"You actually make things that can help the average person. Things that they actually understand and can use. I mean that. I really mean that. You can do things which can change the world and change it well. You're amazing...I want you to know that, you are simply amazing!"

Kara trails off her words a couple of minutes later.

"And sensational and spectacular...and likely a bunch of other trendy things...besides, is there anything else can I get for you, anything at all?"

The way Kara purses her lips puts Peter's focus on them. Perhaps it's the fact forces already blue-balled him twice this day, or it's the fact he's been spending a bit too much time with Daisy. Granted, spending time with your wife is not a bad thing, but when she constantly reminds Peter how much other women want him, it alters his thought process.

"Maybe later. But, I've got to prepare...Sue's going to be here soon."

"Right, she is...and you want to be ready for that. And everything you need...well it's just a matter of finalizing a few things. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

The high energy Kara bounces around with makes Peter's thought process divert. He closes his eyes and focuses on business.

_'Damn it, Daisy!'_

X-X-X

The meeting room allows Peter plenty of room to meet with Susan Storm. She dresses in a professional business ensemble, with a couple of buttons on the blouse tastefully unbuttoned to give her bosom enough room to be comfortable, a jacket, a skirt of modest length, and a set of stockings, and high heels. The glasses she wears hits all of the important buttons on him.

"Mr. Parker."

"Doctor Storm...and I think we should skip the formality, we've known each other for about as long as I've been a super hero."

"Yes, I know...you wanted to ask me out on a date. It was so adorable back then, but you're not an awkward teenager anymore, you've grown into a nice young man. And...well it's been a bouncy couple of years for me...but I think I'm about read to get back on the saddle."

Peter leans in and touches a hand lightly to Sue's Sue just responds with a very evident smile.

"You're a survivor. Period. There's no question in my mind what you're capable of doing when you put your mind to it. And this project the two of us are ready to present to the world, it's going to change the way people look at energy."

"And I met with Director Johnson the other day. I can't believe the two of you got married...how did that even happen?"

A small grin appears on his face. Kara swoops in just long enough to drop off coffee for both of them and disappears to go about her work at the desk.

"Nice assistant you have there. I wonder how long your relationship is going to remain professional."

"I wouldn't dare abuse my power with her. The last thing I want to do is trend on some hashtag as Peter Parker. You know how scandals like that catch fire in the current year."

Sue nods in response and takes a long drink from her coffee. She leans out and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, I wasn't worried about you...she looks like she might try something if she works up the nerve. And if Daisy gets her hooks in, I'm pretty sure she'll be in your bed all too soon."

The matter of fact way Sue says this statement causes Peter to smile. She puts a hand on the blueprints on the table to rifle through them.

"How did you two of all people get married?"

"Well, that's an interesting story. And maybe I'll share it with you sometime...after we make sure everything is good to go."

Sue nods. Both think it's fair enough.

"Our first test went rather well, and we made some pretty good adjustments. You found a way to plug the power leak and Stark thinks that it should be good to go. For all is faults, he knows a think or two about making sure these cells work."

"Well, despite him being very busy these days, I'm glad for another set of eyes. Do you have any concerns?"

"No, although I do wish we could have made it a bit more compact without expelling power."

"Hey, this is just model one. Give it some time and we'll work things out. Trust me on that one."

Sue flashes a tiny smile on her face. She does trust a lot of things will happen soon enough. This partnership between Horizon and the Future Foundation holds all of the potential to change the world. And she wants to be on the ground floor for that.

X-X-X

"So, how did your meeting with Sue go?"

"It went pretty well. We're on point for the demonstration next week. Ready to rock and roll and everything like that."

"That's great!"

Daisy smiles when she manages to get a few minutes away. Unfortunately, SHIELD business comes up at the worst possible time and makes sure to drag Daisy away from some of the things she wants to do.

"How did your meeting with Jemma go?"

"Just some standard stuff. I didn't have time to remind her about why she should knock, but the next time I get her alone...well...I'm sure you can use your imagination right there."

"Mmm, yeah."

A knock on the door causes Peter to look away from the screen.

"At least your people have better etiquette them mine."

"The door's open!"

The door opens and Kara steps into the room. She looks at Peter and opens her mouth when seeing Daisy on the screen.

"Daisy, this is Kara...my assistant...Kara, this is Daisy Johnson, my wife."

"Oooh, your wife...it's a pleasure to meet you, Director Johnson. It's an honor to meet you, about as much as it is an honor to work for your amazing husband."

"He is pretty amazing, and he's pretty spectacular."

Peter cannot help, and smile.

"You two better quit it, or my head's not going to be able to fit through the front door."

Daisy just gives him a grin and turns an attention to Kara.

"So, are you enjoying working underneath my husband?"

Whether or not Kara catches onto the double meaning of Daisy's words, Peter cannot really tell. It appears to fly over her head.

"Yeah, I really am happy with the position he's put me in."

Peter practices his poker face. The little smirk on Daisy's face shows how much she enjoys playing this game.

"Peter's good at finding positions where women excel in. It's one of his better qualities."

A clearing of his throat causes the attention to turn back around to a more serious frame of conversation.

"Is there a reason why you came to my office, Kara?"

Kara bobs her head up and down.

"It's the President...sir. He wants to speak to you about a couple of urgent matters."

A sound which indicates a scoff comes from Daisy.

"I can't believe he of all people became President. To think we live in a world where a narcissistic billionaire with an over inflated opinion of his own self worth became the President. Not that his opponent was much better. We were kind of boned in that election either way."

Peter just gives his wife a grin.

"Don't blame me, I voted for Kodos."

And with that quip out of the way, Peter leaves to take the call for the President.

X-X-X

"You of all people becoming the President, not one of the things I saw coming in a million years."

"Between you and me, I started it as a joke. To troll a bunch of snotty elites and social justice warriors who like the smell of their own feces. Nice things they say about me. I'm alt-right despite being as liberal as you can get without going full blown Marx. Not that it matters because the Alt-Right call me a communist and a Jewish sympathizer...so yeah, it seems like you can't win. To be honest, I'm surprised to win as anyone else. But you can't deny, I have great hair."

"That's a matter of opinion."

A gentleman with a blonde comb over sits with his back to Peter and the camera. He puts a hand to the top and turns to reveal the face of Tony Stark in all of his goatee glory at the camera.

"Right, the wig's a bit too much. You're right, ditching it now."

He takes off the wig with a vibrant smile flashing over his face.

"So, you actually won despite trolling the entire world just by running?"

"To be fair, I did an acceptable job. The economy's better than it's been. Jobs are improving Security's improving, and hopefully without diminishing too many civil liberties. Still got some work to do on the health care...but never mind, I don't want to talk to you about politics right now. Because, if I know something, there are three topics you never discuss with people."

Tony holds up a hand and ticks them off.

"Politics, religion, and shipping. That being pairing two characters in a fandom, not actual boats."

Peter just smiles.

"Thanks for the clarification."

"Three things...but...I told you I was going to get some extra security for the little demonstration Monday and I've got your back, my Amazing Spider-Friend. Not that you need the help given how far you are in bed with the Director of SHIELD, if you know what I mean."

A stern look appears on Peter's face.

"Right, you know what I mean. And just a bit of advice, never run for President. Not even as a joke. The Press watching to make sure you piss in a way which doesn't offend anyone."

"Surely, you're joking?"

"Hey, I'm not. I kind of really wish that I was able to have Wade Wilson be my running mate just to liven up the mood in the office. And that would tick off a lot of elites too. But, you know, Constitution, got to respect that. So, Wade's going to have to settle with being the King of Canada or whatever."

"Right...so you'll be at the demonstration?"

"Buddy, I wouldn't miss it for the world. This power source is really going to cut down on Global Warming...which is another topic that I've been getting it on. I've been both been called a climate change denier and an idiot for believing Global Warming is a thing. So, don't take a stance on anything, if you're ever unfortunate enough to become President. Especially if it's a moderate stance."

"Noted."

"Right, talk to you later, and see you at the demonstration. And I'm happy to know that between you, Jan, Jess, and Carol, the Avengers are in good hands even after all of the roster changes."

Spider-Man's call with the President of the United States disconnects.

X-X-X

"Tony Stark is nothing other than a criminal fascist director. We will not be silenced and anyone who stands in our way, they will burn. We are the face of America, and we will not be silenced! We will not allow a dictator to overrun us!"

Several men wearing military fatigues stands around a room. Some of them hold weapons. The screens around them flicker and flash.

"Stark will fall! Death to Stark!"

The man giving the speech disappears and turns around to face several figures in the shadows from off of the stage.

"Baron, our puppet may not have become President, and Stark may have temporarily undermined our plans to cripple the American Country. But, Stark's a fool who will do something to undermine the confidence of America, and then we will be able to recruit more for our uprising."

"Make sure the same mistakes are not made after our failed attempt to discredit Captain America as a secret Agent of HYDRA."

"The sheep will follow any media viewpoint which is fed to them. Alternate stream of information will be shut down. The demonetization of YouTube content creators who do not follow our philosophy already has begun."

"Yes, and any who oppose our view points will be branded as a Nazi."

The supporters come off.

"And our friends in the so called Alt-Right will continue to help us spread hate through the channels and cause a division which only we can solve by bringing this country under the banner of HYDRA."

"And soon the entire world."

"Heil Hydra!"

"HEIL HYDRA!"

The members of HYDRA prepare for their next demonstration. The character assassination of Tony Stark and all who favor him, branding them as Nazis. Then the seeds of doubt on the other side about their weakness and selling out the American people to foreign entities will occur, as the security crumbles and the nation bloats unable to sustain the number of refugees it supports. Civil War will break out and further weaken an already divided nation.

Standing in the middle is HYDRA, who will rise again as it always should be.

X-X-X

Saturday night reaches with the demonstration approaching on the following Monday. Peter notices both Cass and Laura blending into the background. There's been whispers of a potential attack on Peter leading up to the demonstration.

He resolves to enjoy the evening and hopefully his luck will leave him along for the meantime. Spider-Man slips inside and comes across both Jessica and Carol. Jessica wears a nice little black dress which shows of her curves in all of the right places. Carol dresses in a tight red dress and shows more of the same.

"Well, you got here in one piece."

"Disappointed?"

Carol just grins and takes an arm and Jessica takes the other arm. The three make their to the table in the corner. Peter's bodyguards remain inconspicuous in the room.

They get their dinner and are able to relax. Carol leans in and smiles to get in the entire atmosphere in the room.

"There's a part of me who thought something could happen tonight. You know..."

A sharp look from Jessica follows when she looks Carol in the eye.

"Don't jinx it, Danvers."

Carol puts a finger to her lips and makes a zipping motion over her mouth. Jessica just smiles and slides back on the chair. She thinks about picking up where they left off at lunch the other day.

The minute her foot slides up, Peter puts his hand on the ankle and works his way up her leg. His fingers dance over every inch of flesh and make Jessica jolt to life.

"Yeah, I don't think we should jinx it either. It's been a pretty good night and a good meal...although I'm pretty sure dessert is going to be just as well."

Peter's fingers stop just short of a certain piece of fabric hanging between Jessica's legs. He can feel Carol's leg as well and shifts his other arm.

A knowing smile crosses over Carol's face as she does not distract easily as Jessica. A small hint of a rising nipple from her top catches Peter's attention.

"Yes. We should end things tonight on a high note."

A shift allows Peter to feel up the muscular legs of both girls. He stops short of hitting the promise zone. They slowly reach over to Peter's meal and start feeding him bits from the plate. They then go to their own food and slowly pop the food into their mouth.

Carol's fingers accidentally slips and a piece of chicken slides down her dress. She puts a finger in and fishes it out before offering it to Peter.

"Spicy."

"I'm sure you'd like the flavor."

The two continue to feed them. Peter's hands become rather busy and he daringly slips a bit further between her firm thighs. He pulls out almost all the way up.

Finally, his fingers emerge from the table. Carol takes one set in the mouth and licks them clean with a slow and seductive smile crossing over her face.

Jessica peers over her shoulder and then turns back to him.

"We should take this upstairs to the suite Daisy rented for us."

Another smile passes over her face. Jessica adjusts her dress just enough to allow Peter a glimpse of her breast and the fact she's not wearing a bra underneath that top.

"Because, what happens in public often finds its way to the tabloids."

Peter rises from the table and Carol and Jessica walk on either side of him. They try and be subtle with the fact they feel them up and their hands struggle not to remove the clothes from them.

"Tonight's going to be your lucky night, Mr. Parker."

"I'm sure it is, Ms. Danvers."

Their dresses ride up when they move in front of Peter to show their lacy panties. They match the color of dress they wear. It takes every bit of self control Peter holds not to take them on the stairs.

He breaths and it comes very close. By sheer will power, Peter holds himself back.

**To Be Continued on June 26th, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments, and we'll see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following chapter contains simply shameless smut. All chapters having smut will be contained to their own chapters and all plot chapters will be contained to their own chapters. If you're reading for the plot, then feel free to skip up.**

**Chapter Two:**

Any pretext for Carol and Jessica keeping their hands off of Peter drops the second they enter the room. They take turns kissing Peter and also by stripping off his clothes. Their eyes linger on his body the second he's on the bed. Jessica places a hand on his chest and straddles his leg. She rubs her fingers down his chest in circular motions.

"Just sit back and relax. We're going to take good care of you."

Carol takes the position on his right leg. The inner thigh of the marvelous blonde heroine rubs against his leg. Peter pulls a finger on the back of Carol's head and strokes the back of her head.

"Real good care of you."

Peter smiles, he knows they will. This becomes the most prominent thought entering his mind when both Carol and Jessica take turns kissing his lips. They move back and forth, each woman moving ever so closer to the point where they cover his lips with their lips. They pull away with Carol leaning in even closer and planting a huge kiss on his mouth.

Not to be second place, Jessica moves in and kisses him. Peter roams his hands over her back and the dress starts to slide down. An amazing amount of flesh comes out and reveals Jessica's not wearing a bra underneath her top. Peter grabs a hearty handful of her breasts and squeezes them.

"You like those, Pete? You like how soft and how firm they are. How nice they feel in your hand?"

Jessica takes a deep breath with Peter's fingers rotating around her firm nipples. Peter enjoys their growth in his hands. He can feel Carol pushing against his back and kissing him at the same time.

"You like those? You should take a look at these."

Peter spends a few seconds more with Jessica's magnificent breasts and turns around to get a good look at Carol. She hovers at the foot of the bed with her arms folding underneath her breasts. This gives Peter a pretty good look at what he has to offer. She wears nothing other than panties, stockings, and a garter belt.

"Come and take a look at these."

Taking the plunge is never something far from Peter's mind. He dives in closer and grabs a handful of Carol's breasts. The soft texture of her round breasts pour into his hands. Peter clutches onto them and molds them for his own. So firm, so warm, so big, and so very nice to hold and to feel up. The sounds coming out of Carol's mouth egg him on.

Carol rocks her body back. She can feel the pleasure cascading through her body. Ever few seconds, Peter comes on to get a better view. Carol smashes Peter's face down into her body. She can feel her tits calling to him and her tits call for his mouth to be all for them. The pleasure of a very good work.

"That's it, motorboard the hell out of my tits! It's so very good!"

The feeling of her breasts up in his face causes him to go down even more. Carol keeps her eye on Jessica who plays with herself. She motions for Jessica to come forward and she does.

Jessica's breasts push against Peter's side. She positions in and kisses Carol. Their bodies position Peter as the side of beef between two sets of ample and needy breasts. And quite the size it is.

"I think he's having a lot of fun. But, we can have even more fun."

Carol just smiles at Jessica's words. She gently nudges Peter away from her breasts. She and Carol get into position and kiss each other for a long amount of time. They keep their eyes firmly on Peter to watch him.

Instantly, the second they break, Peter pushes them both on the bed. His determination sends both sets of panties flying off. Carol's already leaking a little bit. Now she leaks even more from the touch Peter gives her.

Peter leans in and touches her between the legs. The jolt of pleasure from his fingers sticking to her clit sends Carol flying over the edge. She cannot help, but moan out her enjoyment. The enjoyment only follows when Jessica turns just enough to start sucking Carol's erect nipple and making her night even more intense.

"Yes! FUCK YES!"

Those words fly out of Carol's mouth instant. Jessica enjoys the sensation and also the fact her clit comes between two of Peter's sticky fingers.

"Both you girls can flood the Sahara, can't you?"

Jessica observes with great glee Peter disappearing between Carol's legs. She pulls back to get a fuller view of Peter at work. His hands run down at all of the perfect places and touch Carol to set her off in a way which causes her to grab the back of Peter's head with her strong legs and pull him in further to her.

"Keep that up! Don't stop eating me out!"

The action Peter performs on Jessica causes her to tingle and twitch on the bed. She wants Peter right between her legs and eating her out as soon as possible. Jessica positively leaks with desire and the opportunity to have him inside of her.

Then, dreams come true, and Peter delves into her. The many places his tongue and hands touch push a lot of Jessica's buttons at once. A finger darts against the back of his head and guides him deeper between her thighs. Jessica clutches the back of his head in a way which sends his face deeper and deeper between her legs.

"Keep it...keep doing it!"

Jessica feels a growing wave of lust building through her. She knows she's getting close. His hand also moves to the other side and keeps working Carol up into a frenzy.

Switching between both Jessica and Carol gives Peter a variety of tastes. Jessica is more sweet while Carol is a bit more juicy. Regardless of the fact, Peter needs to have himself between both of their legs.

A groan causes as he's about ready to burst. The teasing the three perform on each other is about ready to come to a head. Peter finishes going down on both women and more importantly make them finish.

The breathing follows with Peter pulling out. Carol and Jessica sit up and move over. They press their bodies on either side of him and kiss at him. Peter strokes their supple bodies and feels the arousal just pour out of them. The sounds, the body language, and just the way they touch him. Jessica's fingers dart against the tip of his cock.

"Now, time to even this up."

The second his boxer shorts come off, a certain part of Peter sings a sigh of relief when it pops out of the shoot. Jessica captures it in her hand and gives him a very tight and supple squeeze. His manhood groans with Jessica touching it. The rotation of her fingers against his manhood show how much he calls for her.

"I want the first go at that."

Jessica squeezes Peter a couple more times. An intense stand off follows. Jessica looks very reluctant to part with her prize. She leans in and sucks Peter's balls which causes his entire body to sing.

"You owe me. Big time."

One woman replaces the other, with Carol climbing on top of Peter. The first taste of her nether lips grinding against his cock.

"Finally. I've wanted you inside me forever."

"Dreams come true!"

Peter grabs Carol's hips and guides her down onto him. The tension of her wet pussy wrapping around him and her supple ass smacking his thighs makes this a pretty good feeling. She grabs him and Peter positions himself to work into her tight hole. He pulls back and jams into her ever so deeply with a thrust.

Every inch works its way into Carol's smoldering depths. She feels more than alive. The view of Jessica sitting at the edge of the bed awaiting her turn sparks a feeling of lust deep within Carol. She rises up and drops even deeper down. The sound of hips smacking down drives Carol ever so further to the edge of pleasure.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

Those words, elegant as they sound, coming out of Carol's mouth light a fire underneath her. This fire burns even deeper the further she drops down onto the throbbing cock of her lover. A touch, a small one, teases her. A small nibble on the back of Carol's neck only gets the juices flowing even further.

Every single inch of him going inside of her and pounding deep into her body sends Carol over. Jessica's form at the end of the bed in a blur makes Carol just burn with even more excitement. Her heart skips a couple of beats when racing to the edge of the finish line. A clamp down on her nipples hits her.

"You really must be backed up."

"You have no idea. I haven't had anything like this in a long time."

Her hair flies out freely and smacks into Carol's face. Peter running his fingers through the hair and stroking it causes Carol to almost light up. His fingers twist her nipples and hit them with the type of sticky precision one expects when Peter climbs up a wall. He climbs up Carol's body at each thrilling angle.

"He's going to fuck you into submission!"

Jessica slips a finger inside of her pussy and makes sure it gets nice and wet. Watching a strong and independent woman like Carol Danvers debase herself on top of Peter's cock lights a fire in her. The potential she will debase herself next also lights Jessica's world on fire. Her hands move and touch every single last inch of her.

"Baby, make her scream. Make her beg for your cock! I want to see how much she squirts when you're done with her! Go for it! Fuck her raw!"

The loud bouncing continues with Jessica sitting up just in time to watch the hell of a show. The show of Peter sliding his manhood out of Carol's tight hole and then shoving it back in. She shifts up Carol's body. Her jiggling breasts show an exciting show. Jessica thinks about moving closer to suck on them and hear her scream.

Carol's mouth opens up and shuts. Jessica just smiles and reaches over with her juice soaked digit. She writes dirty words over Carol's breasts as she bounces.

"You slut. You get off on this."

Jessica just smiles and pops her lips together. Carol holds on for a hell of a ride and keeps Peter driving ever so deeply inside of her. Her pussy works over to devour every single last inch of the manhood shoving inside of her.

Finally, Carol collapses on the bed. The second Peter leaves Carol, Jessica jumps onto his hips and mounts him.

"Hey, Jess."

Jessica just gives a smile and pushes her breasts out. Peter attacks them with vigor the second he slides between her legs. The minute he's into place, Jessica bounces up and down on him. The attention he lavishes upon her chest makes Jessica squirm and shake. Her tight pussy grabs around him.

"I'm going to blow your mind better than Carol ever did."

Their bodies call to each other. Peter wraps his arms around Jessica and pushes her down onto him. The depths Peter penetrates adds another level to this fun and games. Jessica keeps rising and continues to fall down onto him. Their hips repeat smacking against each other. Jessica holds herself down onto him.

"We're going to have a lot of fun! I just know it."

"We will."

A strong hand gripping onto Jessica pulls her in. The feeling of their bodies merging together and practically becoming one causes a rise of lust to burn all over Peter. Peter heightens his actions with further and deeper thrusts. The depths he plunges makes Jessica just drive down further onto his hard cock.

"We will!"

Jessica screams these words in his ear. Peter keeps ramming her hard. Her arousal only increases the pheromones she gives off. Said pheromones only serve to enhance Jessica's already lovely assets. He grabs onto her thick rump and makes sure she spears down onto him. She cries out in pleasure and bites down onto his neck.

She tightens onto Peter like his manhood anchors Jessica to life itself. The rising feeling inside of his balls continues the deeper Peter rams inside of her body. He keeps ramming up into Jessica and fills her body up.

"You know you want to cum in my pussy! You know you have to! You feel your inner nature just calling for you. Come in, Peter! You can do it. Cum for me! Cum inside me! Paint me! Flood me!"

Peter just rams deeper inside of her. Jessica feels like she's trying to suck the cum from his balls and make sure to drain every single last drop. One look at her sexy face, bouncing breasts, and just rocking body gives Peter the desire to cum inside of her and maybe breed her. A hand on Jessica's legs just causes her to tighten around him.

Everything just hits him and Peter's balls finally lose their payload. The release to end all releases happens and Peter fires his payload into Jessica's waiting and very willing pussy.

He holds onto her hips and finishes spearing her body. Each thrust buries more cum inside of her until Peter loses momentum and softens a bit, but not completely.

Jessica collapses down onto him in a daze. Peter pulls away from her, and makes sure she does not slide off the bed. The vocal sounds behind him, lost in Jessica's loud moaning earlier, turn his attention elsewhere.

A gaze follows to Carol sprawling out on the bed. Her hand dips into her pussy. Peter climbs over and takes the hand out before sucking on her fingers.

A jolt brings Carol all the way back to life. Peter's hands move all over her legs and just make them spread ever so further. Carol deeply breaths in and lets out a very sharp breath. The closer Spider-Man gets to her, the more alluring this feeling is.

"Take me! Cum in me like you came inside of her!"

Peter's not one to disappoint a lovely woman when she asks him so nicely. He climbs ever so closer and puts the tip of his cock at Carol's entrance. Carol just lifts up her hips to take him deeply inside of her.

They meet once again. Being in close proximity with a sexy woman like Carol Danvers performs wonders on bringing him back to life. She rises up on the bed and then Peter rams himself deep inside of her.

"Oh, you still have a load left in you after that greedy bitch tried to milk you dry!"

"Don't say you didn't get off on it."

"Never...did!"

Carol bucks her hips up off of the bed just in time for Spider-Man to smash his way deeper inside of her pussy. The snug tightening makes things feel even better. Peter pulls out of her and then slides back, going between her legs with one fluid push.

"Good, I'm glad because I don't think you'd be the type to lie."

Swift targeting of all of her pleasure zones sends Carol flying deeper into the edge. Her legs grab onto him and then smash Peter deeper inside of her body. She moans and shifts underneath him.

Peter drives deep inside of Carol. Each push drives her further over the edge. Carol's sexy body calls for Peter to claim it in every single way possible. He cannot help, but keep working her over to a fever pitch. Carol closes herself around him and moans in his ear. The deeper he moves into her, the further he fills her up with his manhood.

The tension releases and Carol coats Peter's long cock with her juices. A glint in the light catches his attention and Peter reaches over to the bag sitting on the chair to get a closer look.

His web shooter sitting in a bag with a note.

_I filled them with the longer-lasting formula. You're welcome._

_Your wife._

Peter just smiles and can see Carol already starts breathing with the neglected attention.

"So, do you think you can get up to the ceiling?"

"Mmm, I like where this is going."

With obedience, Carol hovers to the ceiling. She follows Peter's direction when she moves closer to the ceiling. Peter points out the way she wants to go. She presses back first against the ceiling with her legs parting. Her breasts dangle in the most tantalizing manner for Peter to hold onto and to take as his own.

Several lines of webbing shoot up and bind Carol to the ceiling. Peter checks his handwork to make sure Carol remains bound to the ceiling. His next action results in him webbing Jessica to the bed.

Peter decides to descend up the wall and slowly crawl across the ceiling. He slows his movements to make sure Carol watches him in anticipation the closer he slides into position. Peter moves ever so closer towards her and a grin follows over his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Born that way."

Peter climbs up and presses against Carol's body. His sticky hands cling onto her breasts. His cock guides and then slides between her legs. Carol takes him in eagerly at the point where she grabs onto him. The hungry grab of her pussy lips just swallow Peter up in one fell gulp.

On the bed, frustration mounts within Jessica. The fact she gets a good round of fucking does not matter. She wants more and wants to join her other two lovers on the ceiling. The level of frustration mounts when she can only watch.

The sticky webbing holding her hands behind her head make Jessica realizes she cannot get herself off. This webbing is one of the best and most constrictive formulas Peter makes. And it holds her down to the bed, pressing against her body. All she can do is watch and hope Peter drops down to take care of her when he's done with Carol.

Or he drags her up to the ceiling and fucks her later. It works about as well. Jessica watches as Peter slides out of her. His big cock moves into Carol one inch at a time. Carol's mouth hangs open the deeper her works into her. Watching the two of them fuck on the ceiling and her being unable to join actually hits a lot more buttons for Jessica than it should.

Peter drives himself into Carol. She's wetter than ever and her body just beckons for him. A raw feeling of animistic lust hits Peter when he drives deeper and faster into Carol. His manhood just spears her wet hole and makes her go in even closer. She moans into his ear with a hand rubbing the side of his neck.

"Faster! Harder! More!"

The tension around his cock shows how tight Carol is around him. He wants it and she wants it. Jessica also wants it, even though she only can be a third party observer to this little round of debauchery. Peter eases up just enough to allow Jessica to soak in the view of him going inside of her best friend.

The thunderous smack of balls against thighs continue. The further Peter rams into her, the more she screams out for him. Peter dives into her chest and starts sucking on her tits. This brings Carol over the edge with more burning lust than ever before. He holds onto her hips and keeps burying inside of her from the top of the ceiling.

"OOOH! MAKE ME CUM!"

Peter is already well on his way there without any physical prompting. He plows Carol's tight hole and then pulls completely out of her. He rams her a couple more times before she's ready to lose it.

Carol Danvers loses it and in pretty good fashion as well. Her wet pussy clamps down onto his cock. She tries to draw his cum from his balls and inside of her body.

Another round and another nerve-shattering climax on her part makes all of Carol's dreams come into a reality. She slides into him and then pulls all the way out of her. Peter slaps his balls against her and the discharge becomes very intense the moment they finish.

They cum together one more time. Peter clings onto the ceiling and swings up to smash Carol's pussy. She tightens around him and milks him all the way to the obvious conclusion

* * *

Many hours later, the dust settles. Peter lies in bed, with both Carol and Jessica resting on either side of them. Evidence of what they were up to a short time ago rests on them.

Time passes and Peter notices his phone lightning up. He raises a web shooter and web yanks it onto the bed to get the text message.

**I'm next door. No need to get dressed.**

A picture follows and it's more than enough to get Peter's attention. He moves to the door separating the two rooms from either side. Peter stops and realizes how thin the walls separating these two rooms are.

He opens the door and walks across the floor. Daisy sits on the edge of the bed with a smile. The tight black corset, thong, and thigh high stockings she wears causes Peter's attention to drift on those particular parts of her body. Daisy just grins and motions for him to come towards her.

"It's been a long day of paperwork. And I'm very pent up. I wonder what you're going to do about that."

"I'm pretty sure you have ways of releasing stress."

Daisy just smiles.

"Yes, but there's only so many times your pussy can get eaten and so many times you can use toys before you get pretty bored. And long for a nice big cock and the wonderful man attached to it."

A grasp around his cock causes Peter to jolt up. Plenty of juice left in the tank after putting both Jessica and Carol through the paces. Daisy walks ever so closer and gives him a kiss.

"You still had some of Jessica on your mouth. I can assure you I approve."

A pump of his cock brings his attention to Daisy's cleavage which sticks out of her top for him. He keeps his eyes firmly locking onto her.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me. But first."

Daisy drops to her knees before Peter and without any further pretext, takes his cock into her mouth. And she sucks his cock very hard. Peter becomes the beneficiary of a very pleasant deep throat blowjob with Daisy's perfect dick sucking lips and throat working him over. She looks up at him with a dirty flicker in her eyes.

A few strokes of Daisy's hair guides her closer to him. The seal of her warm mouth popping around his cock brings Peter ever so closer into her mouth.

"I swear...you women..."

Daisy just grins and pulls away from him. A swirl of her tongue around Peter's hard cock causes a groan to follow from him. She rises up and grabs the underside of his cock before gripping onto it hard. She turns a finger against his manhood and pulls on him. The feeling of his cock rising up causes Daisy's panties to soak.

"You shouldn't pretend you don't like it. Because I know that you do."

A lean in wraps Daisy's warm lips around his cock and she sucks him. She feels up his balls. Still full and raring to go after the earlier encounter. Daisy passes her tongue around his cock and laps him up. She pulls a bit further away and then moves between his thighs. She sucks his balls. The feeling of them just going into her mouth increases the moisture.

"I swear. You always know to push my right buttons."

An alternation of her warm mouth switching between the right ball and the left ball causes a feel of lust to build in Peter. Daisy holds the underside of his balls and squeezes them.

"That's what I'm here for, honey."

Daisy parts her lips and takes his cock inside one more time. Peter holds the back of her head and rocks into her. She can tell how close he is and just doubles the effort. Her fingers vibrate against a certain point of his balls. She passes her lips in and then goes down to the base. A hard suck releases the manhood from the prison of Daisy's mouth.

Peter groans and one more push sends his erupt splattering in Daisy's mouth. She goes down as far as possible. The tight seal brings Peter's loins and causes the pleasure to bubble. Grabbing her hair allows Peter to launch even more seed into Daisy's perfect and extremely willing mouth. She holds on for the ride and finishes sucking him as hard as possible.

"Yummy!"

The production Daisy makes out of licking her lips causes Peter to twitch again. She turns around and makes sure her thong clad ass is in Peter's face with a wiggle of Daisy's ass. Peter slaps her tight rear and it jiggles.

"Spank me! I've been a very bad girl."

"Yes! You have!"

A loud slap hits Daisy's tight rear one more time. He moves his hands all over Daisy's sexy back. The reaction she gives him brings Peter's cock to life after being sucked dry so many times tonight. He pulls the thong back and lines up with Daisy's wet lips. A grind causes Daisy's legs to spread apart.

She bends over the bedside dresser and Peter sinks his cock back inside of her one more time. His balls slap Daisy's thighs from behind with a long and deep thrust. He pulls back and then sinks himself back into Daisy one more time!

"Deeper! Get that big cock deep inside me and really remind me why I've fallen for you."

"I knew it. You were just after me for my body."

A tease follows with Peter moving the corset top down and unveiling Daisy's wonderfully perky breasts. He squeezes them to coax a cry of pleasure to her. He leans in and kisses the back of Daisy's neck. His lips suck the flesh and make Daisy keeps encouraging him to go forward.

"You know...what I mean!"

The large and deep thrust into Daisy's pussy sends her over the edge. She spent a fair bit of time observing Peter go to town on Carol and Jessica in the room. By the time she invites Peter inside, she thirsts for him and thirsts for the pleasure. Peter rams his cock into her and stretches her pussy out.

"YES!"

Daisy hits that sweet spot of pleasure. Her body sings out for him and sings out for pleasure. Peter rams his cock inside of her repeatedly to slowly edge Daisy up to the point of no return.

Then, Peter's hands slide underneath Daisy's breasts. A milking motion pleasures her breasts.

"Don't stop. Don't stop!"

Much to her enjoyment, Peter refuses to stop. The depths he pushes stuns Daisy. Peter pushes into her and holds the position. Daisy hangs onto the dresser. His balls slap her hard from behind. Daisy cares very little about Peter leaving bruises on her thighs. She just wants Peter to fuck her and fuck her extremely hard.

A bit harder thrust sends Peter burying inside of Daisy. He pulls out of Daisy completely and guides his cock against her slit. He teases her for a little bit.

"Why aren't you inside me?"

Peter turns around Daisy and drags her on the bed. He sits down on the bed, with Daisy's legs draping over his. Her pussy calls for him and his cock calls for her. He moves a bit closer before sliding in to Daisy.

He stretches a little bit further and buries his cock deeper inside of Daisy. Peter leans in to grab Daisy's nipple and gives a tweak. She jumps up and takes him deep inside of her.

"Work...my...cunt!"

That dirty word spilling over Daisy's mouth and the slight motion of the bed rocking underneath her thanks to the power discharge makes Peter only work into her even harder. Peter, as Daisy so eloquently asks her, works over her cunt.

The deeper he spears her, the better it feels. Daisy clamps onto him and digs her nails against his leg. Peter keeps working inside of her. Daisy brushes her legs against his and it makes the friction between them feel better. He keeps slapping his balls against her thighs with the deep depths he goes inside of her.

Daisy screams out in incoherent pleasure. He pulls out of Daisy and drags against her opening. Another push brings him into her. He buries deep inside of the sexy SHIELD director. Daisy lifts her leg and runs her foot down his chest briefly before hooking it back underneath him.

The dance of pleasure increases the further Peter slams inside of her. It really lights Daisy up in more ways than one. Daisy closes her walls around him and milks him. His balls leave their impression on him.

"I can't wait to drain you."

She grinds against him to build the perfection amount of friction.

"I watched you. I'm a naughty little voyeur. Aren't you going to punish me for that? Are you?"

Peter holds onto her and spears her tight pussy from above. The loud sounds of flesh cracking together keep echoing the deeper Peter slams his rod inside of her.

"How's that?"

Peter stacks himself up on the back of Daisy's legs and thrusts into her hard. The strong thrusts punish Daisy's pussy and makes her feel so good. It makes her so good she can just explode right now. She tightens around Peter and brings him in closer.

"GOOOD!"

Daisy grabs onto his wrist and pulls him in so he buries balls deep inside of her. Each twist of her body sends an overflow of juices. Peter keep slamming into her. He pounds her all the way to end.

The ending comes with Peter tensing up. He holds Daisy down onto the bed and wrecks her with a series of deep thrusts. Daisy encourages him by clawing onto his back like a rabid animal.

_'Always attract beautiful women and horny ones!"_

He pounds Daisy into a dripping mess on the bed. She hangs on for a hell of a ride and buries her fingers into the back of Peter's neck. Peter keeps working and keeps going all the way to the end.

The heat and pleasure of Daisy's hole keeps guiding Peter to the end. He finally loses it and the immense load buries deep into Daisy's body. He keeps cumming into her and she keeps holding him in.

The release of his muscles makes Peter feel really good. He pulls out of her and looks down at Daisy on the bed. The sexy shine of sweat covers her skin. Daisy sits up and nibbles down on her lip. She jumps onto Peter and straddles his lap.

"Really, more?"

"You know how I am. Especially after I watch you spend six hours fucking two other women into a stupor."

Peter cannot argue with her and argue with the soft feeling of Daisy's hand working his cock over. Daisy grinds Peter's sensitive head over her tight and toned stomach.

"You do like that?"

"You know I do."

"Good."

Daisy turns herself with a bit of tease over Peter's hard cock. The cock drags against her. Peter leans in and touches Daisy's chest to grab onto her.

"I want you to watch closely. I'm going to get another load before we're all said than done."

She turns around and shows Peter her ass. Peter lays back on the bed. The soft pillows prop his head up to give him a good view of Daisy's ass. And also a view of his cock sliding against her inner thighs. Daisy pops her lips apart and looks over her shoulder with a very light grin passing over her face.

Daisy drops down onto him and fills up on his cock. The very familiar feeling stretches her up. A very stressful week running SHIELD makes it worth it for this.

She guides herself down onto him and drops down onto his balls. A very subtle smack sends Peter's balls lifting up and hitting her pussy at the right angle. Peter buries deeper inside of her.

Daisy pulls on her nipples and sends more tremors of pleasure through her body. She keeps rising and dropping as hard as possible. Time ticks by.

The first rays of sunshine comes through the window and Daisy marvels at how long Peter's been at this. It just causes her more pleasure. And speaking of pleasure, he sits up with his hands all over her.

Daisy raises her hand and causes the door between the room to slam shut, along with the dresser to fly next to it. No matter how much she likes Jessica and Carol, she wants this time all to herself.

"Close!"

Peter agrees how close he is. His balls just ache and he gets closer to ending the night inside of her. Daisy holds onto his leg and stays with him. She rides him pretty much all the way to the end.

"Together."

Peter agrees with it. Daisy arches back and looks so sexy doing so. He grabs onto Daisy and keeps working into her. His balls lift up the bed and keeps hitting her at a certain point. The tension hits him hard and then releases in an overflow.

Daisy rams down onto him at the same time his tension releases. She grabs onto him so tight and makes him feel so good.

The next climax, the next mutual finish, sends both of them over the edge. Peter buries himself into her and spills his seed into Daisy's clutching pussy.

Daisy rocks onto him with Peter's hands brushing all over her back. The heat boiling over their bodies only increase. Peter holds her breast as she bends back and keeps slapping his balls against her leg.

Finally, the two ease off into a mutual conclusion. Daisy pulls away, turns around and collapses on Peter. Her chest rests on his. Daisy reaches forward and strokes his hair and basks in the moment.

**To Be Continued on June 28th, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and we'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

A dome surrounding by eight different towers showcase some bright light lights. A very flamboyant figure wearing a green and purple outfit, with a fishbowl over his head walks into the picture. He eyes the tower.

"And who pray tell has called us here? Where do they call the mighty Mysterio to such a fortress? And who dares call upon my genius?"

"Likely the same reason why all of us have come here."

A figure wearing black steps in. The most prominent feature of his outfit is a yellow lightning bolt insignia. Energy crackles around his fingers the closer he approaches. He stops short and looks at Mysterio.

"Electro! I'm beginning to see the plot unravel."

"You always were one for drama, Beck."

A large man in a green suit steps in. He resembles an overgrown scorpion. Electro and Mysterio turns to the back, Scorpion, and they watch as another large man joins this. Instead of a scorpion, he's a Rhino, or the Rhino to be more specific.

"Electro! Rhino! Scorpion. And Mysterio! And then we should also have...ah yes, of course!"

A sand storm swirls around their head. A figure in a green striped sweater appears before their very eyes. His sandy scan gains color in the light. Seconds pass as a frown pops over ver his face.

"Sandman, but if I'm reading this right, we have one short of an entire group. I wonder where is..."

Mysterio's words fade away the second a man wearing a black suit with red-tipped wings turns up. The gruesome and old face of Vulture turns. The six stand before here. Mysterio's fishbowl lights up as he looks around the circle.

"We have a Sinister Six back together once more! And yet, we don't have our most prolific member. Truly, that must mean that I am the leader!"

Ten eyes lock onto Mysterio. Despite the looks of disgust, it's Scorpion pretty much being the one to break the silence.

"What do you mean you're the leader?"

The members of the Sinister Six start squabbling with each other.

"You know, I've been at this for a lot longer than any of you."

"Yeah, that's because you were around since the Roosevelt administration! Teddy's, I mean!"

Sandman and Vulture go eye to eye with each other. Neither side backs down and neither side steps back. Sandman shifts his arm into a super-sized hammer. Vulture's wing tips sharpen and it looks to be about some kind of rumble in the jungle.

"You know something! I should be the leader, I was built to squash Spider-Man."

Mysterio laughs at Scorpion's words. Scorpion turns his tail at Mysterio and growls at him.

"How about I melt that stupid little fishbowl of yours? It'd be an improvement."

"Gentlemen, if you will!"

The squabbling Sinister Six ceases their bickering at once. They come across a very attractive brunette woman who wears a female business suit and glasses. She holds a clipboard.

"You all are taking directive from my boss. Despite your many drawbacks, you are among the best at what you do. And the six of you will be more sufficient to get their hands on a highly powerful source of energy before HYDRA does."

Scorpion growls and slams his fist together.

"We're fighting Nazis? I hate Nazis!"

The assistant rolls her eyes. Her mentor really pays her well because otherwise she will not put up with this group.

"Yes, many people do. But, they are only one group after the power source. My boss, the brilliant scientific mind he is, wishes to harness the power Peter Parker and Susan Storm have put together for his benefit and to change the world. The Expo will be heavily guarded. Be that as it may, I am confident of your abilities to successfully get the object."

The members of the Sinister Six respond by nodding. Everything about this makes a whole lot of sense. Mysterio stands tall and puts himself front and center with the ground.

"Yes, the all new, all different Sinister Six! We will showcase our mettle at the grandest stage. And there will be success! So be it the name of Mysterio!"

His booming voice echoes with the other members of the Six just shaking their heads. They thinly disguise their bemusement. Mysterio is most certainly one they simply put up with, for better or for worse.

The leader clears her throat and the attention comes to her.

"Stick with the plan. Stick with the plan and you will be rewarded. The new world order is coming."

X-X-X

Sunday morning hits. Time for breakfast. Peter and Daisy make their way down the steps. Carol and Jessica follow them down. Jessica stops at the foot of the steps and stops at the delicious smell.

"Wow, they have great service here."

Daisy just smiles and puts a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"I had the foresight to order ahead."

"Well, that works too."

The quartet sit around the table. Daisy takes a seat next to Peter. Carol and Jessica take the seats in front of them. Peter decides to dig in for a good meal. He can see Daisy's eyes following him appreciatively.

"Good, refuel because we got an entire Sunday to kill before your big demonstration tomorrow."

"And what if I want to be rested?"

Daisy just smiles. She decides to spare Peter the quip.

"So, how's Kara doing?"

Both Daisy and Peter smile at Carol's question. The smile comes for entirely different reasons for the both of them. Peter decides to be the one who answers.

"Kara gets a bit excited with her job. She does it well though, so I don't mind. She brings an energy to the office which I think helps us work a bit harder. And really you're going to get the motivation when you can get it."

"She was excited when she got the job. I'm glad she's fitting in nicely."

Jessica just smiles when taking a bite. She figures given how much Kara worships the ground Peter walks on, it's only a matter of time before something happens on that front. Likely she ends up forcing the issue for some reason.

"I'm glad she's flourishing. But, then again, if she's anything like her sister, she can excel. Both of them in fact. Just because she's adoptive doesn't mean some of those hard-working Danvers traits can't rub off on her."

The entire group just relaxes. Today's a pretty good day, they can all feeling it. Time passes with the server moving in to collect some of the plates and bring them even more.

Peter takes a long drink of the orange juice. He finds it rather remarkable that he made it downstairs without getting sidetracked. This proves to be fairly promising, if he can say so himself.

Hopefully, a relaxing and calm Sunday follows leading up to the big day on Monday. Peter shows a lot of confidence this will go through smoothly and more importantly they can and will make this work.

X-X-X

Security moves around in a way which puts Peter pretty much at ease. He looks up into the sky and the arrangements very much please him. Today looks like a pretty perfect day for this demonstration all things considered. There's not a cloud in the sky and more importantly, there's not a hitch in the arrangement. Peter pushes his hand back.

From the side entrance walks Susan Storm who looks pretty excited.

"So, do you think everything is ready to go?"

Peter answers with a smile and a nod. He knows that everything is ready to go. Security, both from SHIELD and from the United States government just cycle into the area.

"Let's do this."

These words of confidence make everyone excited and make them know this is going to happen pretty much without any kind of hitch. This level of confidence makes Sue just smile as deeply as anyone else.

"Yes, let's do this."

Susan looks over her shoulder and catches a glimpse of Daisy Johnson, who walks into the stage with a level of confidence on her face. Several SHIELD agents move around the area of the stage, although many of them blend into the crowd.

"Sir, everything you need for your speech is right here."

Off to the side, Kara pops off to the side. She is pretty good and hands Peter all of his notes.

"Thank you."

"Hey, any time!"

Daisy moves over towards Kara and smiles by putting a hand on her shoulder. Kara shifts a little bit with Daisy's gaze on her.

"You did a perfect job. Nice to meet you in person by the way, and not over some communication link."

"Hey, it's good to meet you as well...really good to meet you in fact. You and Peter have done a lot of good things together and I want to be a part of that...I mean a part of changing the world."

A hand relaxes on Kara's shoulder and Daisy lightly pats the back of her head. The look Peter gives her only causes a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be a huge part of things for a long time to come. Are you glad?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good."

Kara scrambles over to sit with the rest of the crowd in the stands. Peter turns to Daisy. A smile follows as Daisy leans in and wraps an arm around Peter. She gives him the briefest kiss possible before the two of them part ways. Her hand locks onto peter's forearm and she decides to ask the question on her mind.

"So, can we keep her?"

The smile breaking out over Peter's face just causes Daisy to raise an eyebrow. She thinks, perhaps a bit foolishly, it's an honest question. She touches the hand to her hip and leans a bit closer to Peter.

"Seriously, we have bedded a Danvers sister a piece. Surely, it would be a good idea to complete the entire set? I'm just saying!"

Peter chuckles and turns his attention to the crowd. Laura and Cass move in the middle of the Secret Service agents here with the President. And speaking of the President, Tony Stark makes his way in. The people roar in applause, although there are still some people who do not appreciate the President and what he has to offer.

You take some good and you take some bad, at least as far as Peter's concerned. He looks towards the stage where Tony shows up. He and Susan lock eyes and they realize one thing. It's go time, and they have to get up there and be ready to go at a moment's notice.

X-X-X

"So people ask me why I ran for President. Well, it's quite simple, I ran on a platform of make America Grapes Again. Because, quite frankly, who doesn't like wine? If there's a severe shortage of wine here in the United States, there's going to be problems, there's going to be a lot of big problems."

Tony looks around in his good-natured way. Some people like him and some people do not like him. And that's not counting the people he slept with in the past. The fact of the matter in, he's done what he can to make good on several things, despite the mistakes in the past. He figures that several more mistakes are coming in the future.

"Mister President...I want to ask you a question about the lack of diversity in your employment"

The President raises an eyebrow.

"Well, it really looks like a rich old white boys club up here. You can look at my Vice President James Rhodes and my Secretary of State Pepper Potts and really get that impression, don't you?"

A few people laugh and the reporter folds his arms.

"Seriously, though, Stark Industries prides themselves on employing people from a variety of different backgrounds, cultures, and races, men, women, trans, any other gender you wish to identify as. It doesn't really matter as long as you're willing to work and willing to contribute with. We just don't trumpet those statistics to the general public because we like to focus on the people within, the people behind the skin, and the own unique talents and abilities they have. Back when I ran Stark before it got folded into Horizon, to be honest, the only color I saw was green. And if I can't see green, I started seeing red, and anyone who ran a business knows that seeing red is a pretty bad thing."

The reporter looks up at the stage.

"I'm well aware of Stark Industries diverse hiring policy. I was referring to the fact that many of your members of your staff appear to be either your old teammates or employees."

"Well, they are very qualified for the jobs I put them in. You should give them some credit. I'm sure there are some career politicians who don't have the same level of qualifications as these fine men and women who stand before me do. But, history will speak for itself. If I'm wrong, well I'll be the worst damn president ever. Not sure if it's possible for me to be the best, but hey, at least there are going to be worst than me. At least, I hope. And so far, life's been a bit better for everyone, no matter what you identify as."

Pepper clears her throat and Tony just smiles.

"But, this is not about me or what you think about me as President. This is about a very amazing gentleman, and a fantastic woman."

Was it too much? Tony figures it flies over the head of everyone.

"Anyway, lets bring them out, Peter Parker and Susan Storm, who are here to help us change the world and looking pretty good at doing it, if I do say so myself!"

X-X-X

"We are always looking for different ways to get around the fuel crisis. With this energy power cell, we have a chance to do just that. This cell is much more potent than anything and much more safe. It can run all of your cars for a period of ten years."

The power cell flashes over the stage. Peter and Susan look on the smile.

"It takes a little bit of solar energy and converts it, and it can run your house. Now, the technology is just in the very primary stage of production right now."

Susan picks up right where Peter leaves off.

"We're confident though we can use it to help streamline fuel costs and also bring about fresher, cleaner energy to the entire world. We will also be much safer as this does not give off the toxins normal sources of fuel do."

Everyone cheers at the sounds of this. There's a lot of environmental advocates in the crowd, so naturally any thought of clean energy makes them pretty pleased with this entire situation.

"Doctor Storm, just one question? Is it true that you've moved onto a relationship with Mr. Parker after your estranged husband left?"

Sue is about ready to respond. Peter decides to step in the stage.

"Come on, guys, I thought better of you. We have on the stage a revolutionary piece of scientific equipment and you want to go straight to the tabloid gossip? This is going to make sure your cell phones don't lose your signal anymore. When you go in a tunnel. Don't you hate when that happens?"

There's a lot "amen!" coming from the crowd. Peter just breaks out into a very slight smile. Susan gives him the side eye and thanks him.

"And if you read the news reporters, it was an incident which sucked Reed Richards and Doctor Doom into oblivion two years ago. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and several others tried to locate them. However, our attempts were not avail. I'm sure though, if the late Doctor Richards was here, he would be very pleased with what we've done."

Susan smiles.

"Although, he may have made his suggestions which could have made this project a tad bit more complicated them it needed to be. I don't know if any of you agree, but it may be the best idea to keep things pretty simple going forward."

The sounds of the people on the stage show they agree how much simplicity is the key going forward. Several seconds pass where there is further conversation with people off of the stage.

"YES! It's an extraordinary marvel! But it will be more extraordinary in the hands of someone who can bring it to a more sinister use!"

Peter turns around on the stage. His eyes widen and there's only one word which comes out of his mouth.

"Crap"

Mysterio turns up at the stage with the rest of the Sinister Six in toe. Sue raises her hands up into the air.

The Secret Service swarms the stage. One of the puts a hand on Tony's shoulder to steer him away from the line of fire.

"You guys better get back! I've got this one."

The President of the United States goes full Iron Man to the cheers of the crowd and moves out to engage the Sinister Six in battle. One of the Secret Service man throws up his hands in frustration!

"How doesn't he get that we're supposed to protect him from harm?"

The other Secret Service agents shake their head as they watch their President, Iron Man, move closer into battle.

X-X-X

Several HYDRA agents crowd around in the area. They prepare, when the time is right, to make a play with it. The members of the new Sinister Six swooping in cause them to pause and to look around.

"Baron, we have a situation. Octavius has made a play for the power source."

"Bah, he'll ruin anything!"

"What should we do?"

A long pause hangs into the air as the man over the other end of the communication prepares to figure out what he needs to do. Finally, he responds.

"You stick with the plan. We won't go home empty handed. Not now, not by a longshot. The power source is going to be ours. You can bank on it."

"Roger, over and out."

The call disconnects with the HYDRA agents moving in. The Sinister Six is just another cog in the machine and one they will have to eliminate going forward. No one will stop HYDRA's domination, and the next step is the power cell which can bring some of the biggest cities in the world to it's knees.

X-X-X

"And did you really think that you would get away with this? None of you are getting a Presidential pardon by the way."

Vulture and Iron Man circle each other in the sky. Both lock onto each other. Several razor sharp wings fly at Iron Man's suit. Iron Man blocks the attack and comes back to bombard Vulture with one of the most brutal attacks possible. The bird knocks from the sky and lands down onto the ground with a thud.

Rhino rushes into the battle to take out several of the guards. He runs headlong into an invisible forcefield. Sue appears and pushes him back.

"Forgot she could do that!"

"Yes, because you have the emotional capacity of a child!"

"Is it too late for me to join the party?"

Spider-Man swings into the battle. He watches Quake knocking Sandman back to the ground. The Director of SHIELD getting so hands on and being out on the field is most certainly a change of character.

Then again, seeing the President of the United States throwing down with the Vulture is most certainly a trip as well.

Scorpion turns around and whips his tail at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges the tail and then the jet of acid which bombards the side of the stage.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this. Just you and me! I'll kill you dead!"

"Really, you'll kill me dead? Is there really any other way to kill someone?"

Spider-Man jumps on Scorpion's back and web slings over him. He smiles as Daisy keeps Sandman at bay on the ground.

A figure swoops in and nails Scorpion in the tail. Her claws pin Scorpion down on the ground. A loud scream echoes in pain.

Laura pushes the full weight of her claws down on Scorpion's tail and then kicks him back hard. Cass comes in to join the battle and takes him down with a well-placed knife attack.

"Well, that's him take care..."

Spider sense signals an attack. The attack comes in the form of an lightning bolt. Spider-Man turns around to face Electro.

"Digging the black. Too bad you're going to be in orange pretty soon!"

"No, you're going to fry! And then I...we're going to get this energy!"

A blast of electricity jolts up. Spider-Man forms a conductive shield with his webbing and rushes at Electro. The bombardment of lightning bolts keeps hitting the shield and causes Electro to knock back down to the ground.

The rampaging Rhino comes at Spider-Man once again. Again, Rhino runs headlong into an invisible force field which propels him down to the ground. Sue's face appears out of nowhere with a smile on her face.

"This is too easy!"

Vulture drops down to the ground. He rises back up and bombards Iron Man with miniature missiles.

"Why don't you die?"

"Sorry to disappoint. But you're not the first person who asked me to do that!"

Spider-Man wraps up Electro and sends him crashing down to the ground. A Secret Service agent moves to the foot of the stage. He pings Peter's spider sense. The web slinger walks a bit closer to the Secret Service agent.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I have to secure the cell. It's too dangerous!"

"You must really think I was born yesterday, Mysterio!"

The illusion disguising the Secret Service agent fades away to the image of the one and only Mysterio.

"We could have done this the easy way! But, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

One huge rumble echoes from the outside of the fence. The battle stops momentarily as a tank crashes down the gates. Several soldiers on the ground with a very familiar symbol on their sleeves show up. The symbol of HYDRA appears with several people dropping to the ground from stun grenades.

"Great!"

Mysterio's eyes flicker over in the direction of HYDRA. There's only one thing he can say in a situation like this.

"Inconceivable! This was not in my script!"

X-X-X

"Time to secure the energy source. By any means necessary."

Several HYDRA agents make their way into position. They train their weapons on the guards and on the super heroes.

Suddenly, a super fast blur comes down from the heavens. The blur circles them and begins to rip the weapons away from them. The HYDRA agents drop down to the ground.

"Open fire! Shoot it! Whatever is!"

One of the HYDRA agents comes in from the side with a large cannon. He aims it to try and shoot down the blur, whatever it is. When suddenly, a shield flies out and whacks him in the back of the head.

The members of HYDRA turn around to come face to face with the one and only Captain America. After their attempts to run his name through the mud last year, by painting him as a super secret HYDRA operative, the good Captain is not too happy to see him.

"Get him!"

The members of HYDRA charge into battle. Captain America ducks the swing from one of them and comes back with a huge punch to drop the HYDRA goon down onto the ground. Another HYDRA goon grabs Captain America from behind. Captain America slams his elbow into the side of the face.

Iron Man drops down to the ground and blasts a couple of HYDRA agents out of the way.

"Good to see my Secretary of Defense is here."

"Head's up, Mister President!"

"Hey, that's President Iron Man when we're on the field...ooh."

Captain America's shield flies over the top of Tony's head and nails one of the HYDRA agents in the face. The shield returns and Captain America steps back with a fight.

From the side, Quake rocks the ground and also takes out the tank. Several helicopters appear and some SHIELD agents come out, along with further back up.

Mysterio pulls himself up off of the ground. He watches as Scorpion punches one of the HYDRA agents in the face. He topples and Scorpion raises his fist high into the air.

"Finally! Get to punch a Nazi!"

"We best retreat! Discretion is the better part of valor, I do believe!"

"But, things are just getting good!"

Rhino, Sandman, Vulture, and Electro join them. The chaos of SHIELD dealing with HYDRA gives them the perfect opportunity to pull an exit stage-left and get out of here.

"Fall back!"

Now, HYDRA, those who do not get detained, fall back in the chaos. One of them throws a gas grenade into the air to slow down the progress of the various parties attempting to grab onto them.

With SHIELD here, the President's staff here, and them locking down the energy source, both HYDRA and the Sinister Six decide its for the best if they move back and live to fight another day, whenever that day may be.

X-X-X

"Oh, this is a big mess. But a mess we should have expected."

Daisy, Sue, and Peter, now back as civilians, leave the area. Kara comes in and joins them, with Laura and Cass following behind them. The HYDRA agents, the Sinister Six, all gone.

"Tony's back with the Secret Service, right."

Daisy just shakes her head.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure they're going to give him a lecture about not allowing them to do their jobs and going full Iron Man on the situation."

A moment follows before Peter decides to just break the silence.

"Yeah, what do you expect? I mean, it's Tony Stark. He doesn't exactly ever strike you as the follow orders without question type, does he?"

The entire group shakes their heads. This entire situation, it's just a whole lot for them to unpack and to figure out. They all breath and they will breath a lot easier once things calm down.

Peter gives his full assessment on the situation the best he can.

"Both HYDRA and the Sinister Six going after the same target in the same day. And not with each other...thankfully only some civilians are hurt. No deaths, and we're very fortunate."

A pause follows and Peter turns to Kara.

"Nice work out there by the way."

A look of astonishment follows from Kara. She tries to look at Peter with innocence although her expression betrays her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A knowing smile crosses Peter's face.

"Right."

He really figures that if Kara wants to admit she pulled off that stunning feat against HYDRA, she will. He steals a quick look at Kara and realizes how excited she looks. She looks like someone who got hit by the bug to be a hero big time.

Even if she's trying to hide it, Peter sees it coming about a mile away.

The vault closes and the energy source is now tightly inside. Peter takes a deep breath. He comes to the realization and really he knew it the entire time, that when you try and change the world, there's always someone who is willing to steal your progress to make a quick buck at their own expense. He brushes a hair out of his face and frowns.

Daisy hears a buzz in her ear. She decides to excuse herself for a second to take the call.

"What? Oh, that's not good news."

Peter, Kara, Sue, Laura, and Cass all look on in surprise. It takes a minute before Daisy returns to the conversation. One can see the look of a very flustered woman on her face.

"The demonstration is not the only attack HYDRA pulled this evening. They also struck at one of AIM's old facilities. The one by the waterfront."

This bit of news raises some questions which Peter hopes to get the answers to in a hurry.

"Didn't SHIELD clear out everything of value in that place?"

"We did, but HYDRA must have found something there that SHIELD overlooked. AIM has many secrets, and its possible we missed a vault underground. Even when we swept the area."

X-X-X

"So, let me get this straight. You decided to bungle an easy operation. One which your boss's life hinges on and your future comfort hinges on."

Mysterio stands up to the woman, who still does not bother to give her name. The other members of the Sinister Six step back and obviously realize this is not a hill they're willing to die on.

"It wasn't are fault. There were..."

"Of course there were complications. And yes, I know HYDRA showed up. If you had went with a more subdued approach and not decided to grandstand none of this would have happened!"

"Oh, that's just right! Blame the victim. We were very lucky to get out of there with our skin attack. If I had been alone, I would have been able to get the cell."

Sandman stares at Mysterio with a look of pure agitation dancing through his eyes.

"Are you trying to say that we were..."

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. This is why the Sinister Six always falls apart. If I didn't need the money for this job, I would decline. And now Spider-Man has his own friends, the Avengers. It's not like the old days where he stood alone against the six of us. Which I should remind you, we did not get the job done yet."

"Enough!"

The woman walks past the Sinister Six and just lets Mysterio rant and the other members of the Six bicker. She steps into the room beside them and takes a deep breath.

"They are ingrates. I don't know how you put up with them, sir."

"You be patient and you understand that despite their many shortcomings, they have their uses."

A dim light bathes the room. At least, the Sinister Six returns with something tangible they can use. A gentleman straps to the chair. Several teeth lay on the ground and blood spills from the man's mouth.

"And they did not come back empty handed. Not with this one. He's going to tell us what he knows about HYDRA's plans."

A sinister looking robotic arm comes from the shadows and slides under the chin of the HYDRA operative. His eyes flash open and pain beyond all pleasure flashes over his face.

"Won't you?"

The man's fear raises as another arm comes close to the back of his head.

"All of your fillings have been removed along with the termite explosive in your chest. There's no running for you. Only pain. And I can make you suffer the most a human can without dying. And then I can heal you enough to make you suffer again."

The arm clamps around the captive agent's chest and pins him further to the table.

"Is that understood?"

Fearfully, the HYDRA agent nods.

X-X-X

The old warehouse most certainly does not look like your stereotypical evil super villain base. It is the idea though, despite the shoddy paint job, the boarded up windows, and the huge weed cover on the side. Either it's the best kind of disguise, or HYDRA does not have any kind of upkeep staff.

Spider-Man, Quake, Spider Woman, and Captain Marvel appear. Several SHIELD agents also do not linger too far behind when they comb over the area. Captain Marvel looks at the rusty gate leading them in. There's no security sensors, at least no visible ones or any triggers. They spend some time looking through the heavy growth.

"HYDRA really must think no one is going to figure out this is there place of operations."

Jessica decides to add her two cents.

"Yeah. No kidding. And thought your old apartment was bad."

Carol just gives her one of those looks. Spider-Man leans in and puts his hands on the gate. No spider sense means a pretty good sign moving forward, at least he hopes it is a pretty good sign moving over.

Daisy looks at her husband for a second and takes in her breath.

"So are we good to go?"

"Looks good to me. Let's go."

The quartet walks in. Spider-Man walks ahead with the theory that if something triggers his spider sense, they will know about it right away. The long walk to the front of the HYDRA base and then around the corner triggers nothing.

Then, the moment he hits the wall, there's something which triggers his spider sense.

"We have something."

The something they have, well Spider-Man can only begin to guess. Daisy moves a bit closer to the wall and finds something, hidden in the cracked concrete.

"Motions sensors...not very good ones. I disable these and we can get on the roof and get a closer look."

Thankfully, it's an old type of equipment. Daisy thanks anyone who will listen about the fact HYDRA never gets a chance to upgrade this base and starts hacking her way into the system. Seconds pass with Daisy working her magic on the side panel. She takes in a deep breath and waits for the verification.

"Sensors are disabled. That should also take care of the cannons on the roof."

The gargoyles on the roof, well the entire group figures they do not sit on the roof for decoration. How can something that ugly and hideous be decorative at all? So many questions, but regardless of the questions, they now position themselves up the wall and move themselves to a cracked window.

One of the HYDRA leaders makes his operatives gather around. Three crystallized objects circle around a platform. One of the scientists ensures the eggs stick in place. Jessica looks over her shoulder to Peter and Daisy. Carol leans down.

"So, what is that thing?"

Daisy ponders for a second and looks down at it.

"I don't know. If AIM built it, it can't be good at all."

"Looks like we're here just in time to hear the big super villain monologue. You know, there's going to be a new world, we're going to have power, Heil HYDRA, that sort of thing."

They all groan at Peter's assessment. The leader of the group moves in. He wears a mask over his face. Given what most of the HYDRA leaders look like, it's an improvement. That's one thing this group can come to an understanding on.

"We are all going to be part of a new world. Once this portal is open, an object of unlimited power be in our grasp."

"Not on our watch."

The glass breaks to allow Spider-Man, Spider Woman, Captain Marvel, and Quake to drop down into the middle of the fortress. The HYDRA leader's eyes narrow from underneath the mask.

"The Avengers. This is an expected pleasure. I'm sure you are here to shut down our operations. Because, that's what you heroes do, you always ruin the natural order of the world."

A flicker of spider sense tenses Spider-Man up. Daisy, Carol, and Jessica all join them. They move in a circle to make sure they cover each other's backs. Leaving anything vulnerable, especially from an attack from behind is not exactly an ideal circumstance to be in.

The doors open and three robots make their way in.

"Great, Spider Slayers on steroids. That's just what the doctor ordered, you know!"

The sarcasm of Spider-Man comes through his words. The truth is, these latest variety of Spider Slayers look like they pack a punch.

"My drones! Attack! Squash the heroes! Make sure there's nothing left of them other than paste!"

The standard declaration of the bad guy, they always have this sick desire to make sure their enemies end up being nothing other than paste. The web slinger zips across the way. An energy field takes him down.

Carol rushes into the battle and hits the slayer with the full force.

"Be careful! They are going to be hard to take down!"

The rumbling inside of the base causes Daisy to realize something is very wrong. There's a chance, if unless she misses her guess, that if HYDRA opens the gate, the entire base is going to suck in. The Director of SHIELD rocks the ground underneath the Spider Slayer.

"Cover me! I'm going to get over there! I need to shut down the portal and I'm going to need to shut it down."

"Don't worry! We'll give you all of the cover you need! Just get it done! Now!"

"Thanks! Appreciate it!"

Her heart races about a mile a minute the closer she moves into the portal. The energy wave ripples through with intensity. One of the Slayers moves to block her. Spider-Man and Spider Woman team up in harmony to wipe the Slayer down. It leaves Daisy's path to the portal clear.

"Get away from those controls! You don't know what you're doing!"

The weapons train on Daisy. She rocks the rock underneath them. The HYDRA leader rushes forward. A glowing knife brandishes and comes very close cutting Daisy to ribbons. She pivots out of the way of the attack and blocks the knife.

"We know exactly what we're doing!"

Daisy is about to argue that particular point. Another loud thump rattles the entire base. Daisy feels her blood run cold for a number of reasons. She wipes a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Something pops out of the portal. One of the HYDRA scientists jumps back in shock.

"That's not what was supposed to happen."

The Slayer Robot smashes from the attack from the mysterious figure in black popping out of the portal. The sound of robotics crumbling and the sizzle which follows makes things really good.

The HYDRA guards step back and find themselves wrapped up in several black strands coming from the figure who popped out of the portal. They smash into the wall.

The figure gives a scream of pure and primal blood lust before turning its attention to the heroes as much as the villains.

X-X-X

A group of Spider Slayers dropping in along with some HYDRA agents makes this a pretty rough go at things. Spider-Man comes face to face with the figure coming out of the portal and this figure wears a very familiar black suit.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Of course, Spider-Man cannot really figure out what the hell is going on. If he calls, the last time he kept track of the suit, it was on Flash Thompson, or the aptly named Agent Venom. Now the suit's on someone else, and he isn't too sure about this. The figure moves in with a sadistic glint in her eyes.

"Okay, listen, if the suit's taking control of you...I can help!"

The mysterious black spider obviously looks like help is the last thing on her mind. She shoots a tendril at Spider-Man and tries to ensnare him. The web-slinger breaks free from the attack and shoots a line of webbing.

"Move in to contain it!"

The HYDRA agents lift several cannons. The mysterious symbiote wearer smacks the cannons away and then the HYDRA agents. The lone slayer drops to the ground with a discharge going into its back.

Jessica steps back from behind it and then turns her aggression towards the mysterious wearer of the suit.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Oh, I'd love to tell you. It's just that I really don't know myself!"

Daisy throws her hand at the spider and causes the symbiote to ripple from it. It screams and drops to the ground. The black suit clings onto her.

The doors open up with several SHIELD agents making their way in and firing on the HYDRA operatives. The leader of this particular crew pulls out a remote control and pushes one button.

"Oh, come on! Why do you have to be sore losers all of the time?"

Spider-Man notices a piece of debris falling on the black suited Spider-Woman. He moves over to pull the debris off while also slapping the same cuffs on her HYDRA intends to use to get her.

"We better go! Now!"

Daisy's voice raises through the crashing debris. She knocks the debris out of the way to clear a path. Spider-Man scoops up the black Spider-Woman.

"You!"

This is the only sound she makes before an sonic shock puts her to sleep. Spider-Man figures they can get her out long enough. Thankfully, containment tanks remain at the ready, as they should be given all of the symbiotes Spider-Man deals with over the years.

X-X-X

The mysterious spider ends up in the tank. Sue stands in front of the tank and looks at the readings, along with Peter and Daisy. She decides to confirm what they know.

Thankfully, the spider is not the only guest. One of the HYDRA agents sits in a cell with several new gaps in his mouth. Spider-Man shakes his head. Really, the cyanide dental fillings is really old and they really may want to think of a new method of killing themselves.

Another figure joins up. Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird, one of the most talented agents SHIELD offers up, steps into the room. She offers a pleasant smile to Daisy and turns to Spider-Man.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. You keeping out of trouble?"

"Come on. When have I ever gotten in trouble?"

"Do you need a list?"

"I made it up to you in the end."

Daisy clears her throat. As much as the banter amuses her, they really need to stay on task. She turns to the HYDRA agent.

"You have nothing left to lose so spill."

"HYDRA intends to recruit a terror more horrific than you can ever dream. And that terror will come to this world and end each and every one of you!"

So many times the various people in the room say it. Spider-Man has to be the one to bring up the obvious statement.

"Didn't really plan out as intended?"

"That creature was not what we intended to grab. Although, she will still be useful."

"Yeah. If it's not the symbiote Spider-Woman than what did you intend to grab?"

The HYDRA agent laughs with the quartet in the room just staring at him like he's gone completely insane. Of course, there might not be any like about it. The man shows a certain dedicated level of madness which alarms them.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

His body language tells the group all they need to know. Daisy circles around the room.

"He's just a grunt following orders. Not the big fish we want. Best we know is HYDRA's trying to recruit some dangerous enemy. They never really learn that these things never end well."

X-X-X

"I swear, HYDRA isn't kidding. You cut off one head and about two more grow s in its place. I guess it would be about three more right now."

Despite returning to Washington, Tony Stark naturally feels the need to pop in and give his two cents on the matter at hand. He watches on the monitor as Sue, Peter, Daisy, Bobbi, and Kara help take a look at the symbiote creature.

Peter is absent minded as so many questions roll into his mind.

"They want to bring about some kind of end of days type scenario as well."

"Figured about as much. Best we put the people on high alert. I don't know how much I'll be able to help. I suspect the impeachment hearings to begin any day now. You know because I actually saved a bunch of reporters, some of which who are calling for my impeachment."

One can hear the frustration in Tony's face. Especially when he realizes there are people in the United States government who want HYDRA to succeed with their goals. Tony just lacks sufficient evident to nail them.

Kara adjusts the settings with Bobbi's help. The youngest Danvers sister lets out a measured sigh.

"Okay, this should work...if there's still a human in there or anything we should be able to get her out."

The energy settings click in place and bombardments of energy fill the tank. The rippling effect starts and the figure in the tank lets out a very pained scream.

The symbiote comes off of the face. Peter steps back as if he sees a ghost.

"Gwen?"

It's no mistaking about it. The woman underneath the symbiote is Gwen Stacy or at least resembles her. There's a lot of questions which just flash through Peter's mind.

Sue puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get a DNA sample. If she's a clone, we'll be able to figure it out."

"Right."

Peter needs to go for a walk to clear his head. Daisy watches him go with a sad smile on her face. Old wounds open themselves up once again.

**To Be Continued on July 1st, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, comments, and kudos, and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The following chapter contains shameless smut. If you wish to skip, feel free to do so. There be no plot to be found here.**

**Chapter Four:**

The jarring sensation of seeing a long dead girlfriend throws Peter off for a moment. He decides to take a long walk around the facility to clear his head. There's so many questions in his mind. One of the biggest is the question of what HYDRA's really up to when it's all said then done. The web slinger spends a couple of moments trying to mull things over in his mind.

"I know it's going to be tough."

Susan walks in behind him. The two turn to each other. Over the past couple of years, they grew closer. That closeness puts them very near a very interesting position. It's just a matter of time and desire, if Peter wants to follow up on that particular point.

"Yeah, you don't say."

A hand touches Peter's shoulder. Sue eases a bit closer towards him. They almost touch lip to lip. She pulls back.

"We run some tests on her. We find out if this is Gwen...and yes, it might not be your Gwen, but given what HYDRA's tampering in...don't you think..."

"Maybe I don't want to think unless I know for sure."

A long pause follows and Sue just answers with a nod.

"Fair enough. And no offense, but you're wound pretty tight."

"None taken."

The next move leads them into an area of the lab. A couch lines against the wall. Sue motions for Peter to sit himself down on the couch. He plops on down. Sue closes in on him with a smile passing over her face. Her hand rests on his shoulder and works some of the tension knots out of it.

"I'm completely serious when I said we'll figure this out. The two of us together. We'll work this out together. As a team."

Sue moves a bit closer to the couch. Her legs in the skirt most certainly draw Peter's attention to her.

"And I know of a method as old as time itself to help relieve some of the tension you'll filling after today. Not to mention some of the tension both of us had. And you can't deny something's been brewing for a bit between the two of us."

Peter refuses to deny it. Sue crosses over the couch and looks into Peter's eye. The two meet lip to lip and come to meet each other with a kiss. He puts a hand on the back of Sue's head and guides his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss, a long time in the making, occurs so naturally Peter finds himself very shocked at the though they do not take this step before. No time to cry over spilled milk. Peter holds his hand against Sue's back and brushes against it. She answers with a soft moan. Peter guides his tongue into her mouth and then pulls completely out. He leaves Sue with a somewhat dazed smile over her face.

"Let's see how far we can get."

Sue unbuttons Peter's pants. She finds a nice hunk of manhood to work with. His cock is thicker than her wrist and the thought of having it in her mouth makes Sue drip with excitement.

"You don't want to know how long I've wanted this in my mouth."

A kiss to the tip of his cock makes Peter rise. She traces a pattern with her tongue going around him. Sue pulls back and leaves a small trail of saliva hanging from him. She repeats the action two more times and then puts her lips around the tip of the cock.

Peter finally resumes coherent thought long enough to answer her.

"I'm going to guess about as long as I thought about you...doing this."

A smile passes over Sue's lips as if to say "fair enough" to him. She takes Peter deep into her mouth and starts sucking his cock. Peter grabs onto the back of Sue's blonde hair. Her eyes shine brightly at him and her lips pop around his cock to release it.

"Sue...you're really good!"

She keeps blowing him with the hunger dancing in her vibrant eyes. She rolls her tongue over the tip of the head and then pulls pretty much all the way off of him. Sue pops her lips down onto his cock and then releases him. More of a deep suck continues with Sue going deeper and faster as she sucks him. She reaches between his legs and then squeezes his balls.

The good feeling rises with Peter's loins. He keeps working her over. He cannot believe how tight and wet her mouth is. The only regret he says is that this should have happens a long time ago.

Sue buries his cock deep into her throat. The look of desire in her eyes makes Peter shove his hips up. One can really see how much she wants the cum. Peter grabs her hair and drives deep into her.

A couple of bucks follow and without any preamble, Sue's actions causes Peter's cum to spill into her mouth. He keeps pushing back and forth. His balls keeps slapping.

Sue pulls herself off of him and then strips off her coat and blouse the rest of the way. She locks eyes with Peter and takes the time to swallow the cum on her tongue. A light hum follows with Sue putting a hand on his hip and giving him a squeeze. Her eyes burn into him with so much lust.

"Like what you see?"

A squeeze of his cock makes Spider-Man jump up from his position. Sue wraps her fingers around him. Her panties slide off and a flash of her pussy causes Peter's cock to twitch hard.

"Everything."

Sue's tight pussy lips grind against him and she mounts him. She rams down onto him. The sexy and smart woman bouncing on his cock triggers waves of pleasure in Peter's mind and body. The moisture coating his cock allows Spider-Man to push a bit deeper into her.

A grab of her ass causes Sue to scream in pleasure. Peter dives into her chest. He needs to suck those breasts. Judging by Sue's reaction, it seems obvious she needs to have her breasts sucked on. Every movement from Peter pleasures her at every single angle.

"Fuck!"

The word sounds so elogant coming on Sue's mouth. She bounces down onto Peter's thighs. The tightness clamps down onto him and releases him. Peter buries himself deeper and pushes harder and faster into her.

"Deeper! I want it all!"

Peter looks up from her chest and then dives back in. Sue strokes his hair and starts moaning in his ear. Her hips drive down onto him. The moisture surrounds his cock.

Another movement of Sue and Peter notices Daisy standing on the outside of this room out of the corner of his eye. A hand reaches behind Sue and cups her firm ass. A squeeze causes Sue to yelp out with thinly disguised pleasure.

"I like when you play with me. I want to feel you cum."

"After you!"

Susan holds onto Peter's neck and spears herself down onto them. Their flesh meets each other in a never ending motion. He goes deeper inside of her. She holds onto him and clenches onto him as hard as possible. Their bodies meet together with repeated movements.

He goes closer inside of Susan. Her rocking body becomes the object of Peter's affections. He rolls a hand over Susan's shoulders and allows her to scream out in pleasure. Each time he touches her, it brings her closer and closer.

The look on her face and the feel of her shows how long she wants to do this. Spider-Man pushes into her at a very amazing force. He cracks against her body hard. Sue turns invisible before his very eyes. This just makes things even more erotic due to the fact his cock disappears into thin air.

Peter closes his eyes and gropes around in the air. The outlines of her breasts enter his hands. He squeezes them and allows Sue to sink down onto him. Her body shakes with another smack. A deep hug pulls Spider-Man forward. The two heroes enjoy their actions.

"I want to make you feel good! I want you to feel really good right now! Because it's nothing less than you deserve."

Sue scraps her fingers in deep. The hard fucking continues with Sue driving herself down onto him. The moisture surrounding them shows just how exciting this little encounter goes. They spend the next few minutes feeling up each other's bodies and driving the other to fits of passion.

She hangs on for the ride and keeps bouncing on him. They connect with each other. Sue really enjoys the feeling of this cock just spearing inside of her. Every inch of her body craves him. He gives her plenty of reasons to crave. Plenty of reasons to tighten.

"Don't worry. I'm getting close right now."

Their mouths connect with a very heated kiss with each other. Peter runs his hands over Sue's body and she responds in kind. A long time of intense sexual aggression hits them both. Sue drives her wet box down onto Peter and ensnares him inside with a few swift pumps.

Closer, he moves closer. Sue holds him in tight and tightens around him. The ride brings her a level of intensity which she cannot describe by any mere means. The only thing which matters is the fact she holds onto him and keeps clutching onto him. Sue moans hotly in his ear and keeps going down onto him.

Closer, and then it hits. The contraction of muscles and the explosion inside of her.

Sue keeps pumping down onto him. She speeds up her motions. Sue's hips wiggle and keep pushing him inside of her. Peter holds onto her body and gives it a good going over. They move against each other. Her walls part to accept the dosage of cum inside of her. The feeling something is going to break fills Sue with so much desire. She clamps down onto him hard and releases him just enough to clamp down again.

The depths Peter shoves himself into her cause his body to keep twitching. He keeps spilling his load into Sue. She hangs onto him and makes sure not to waste a single drop. It feels really good to empty himself in such a tight and amazing hole.

Peter pulls away from Sue and catches Daisy's eye for a minute. He pulls Sue into a kiss and the Fantastic Four founding member returns it with intensity. She puts a lot into the kiss and pushes herself against Peter.

The two rise up off of the couch and Peter back Sue into the wall. The splatters of webbing echo and Sue opens her eyes to realize she dangles from the wall in webbing.

"Now, it's my turn."

Daisy saunters into the room. She eyes up Sue like a particularly prime cut of meat. Daisy's spectacular husband leaving her hanging with no place to go most certainly puts some desire in Daisy's eyes. She turns around and grabs Peter's head before pulling him into a kiss.

It's most certainly Daisy's turn. She kisses Peter deeply and he returns the kiss. Peter holds the back of her neck and works his tongue into her waiting mouth. Peter finds himself in perfect position for Daisy to slip herself onto his lap while also slipping the zipper of her suit.

"While she waits, let's give her a show."

Peter finds a perky breast waiting for him. A second one moves into position and Peter squeezes it. The suit comes open and leaves Daisy's slick pussy. Despite going at it hot and heavy with Susan Storm, Peter knows what he wants and Daisy knows how to give it to her husband.

"Right like this!"

A hearty handful of Daisy's ass adds to the fun. The fact her face points directly at Susan's and shows just how much she's getting out of this adds to the fun as well. Peter thrusts up inside of Daisy and then pulls completely out of her. He pulls in and jams out of her as well.

His length receives a good working over the further Peter rams into Daisy. Peter keeps hitting all of the right spots. His spectacular hands caress Daisy's body and causes her to bounce up and down on him. Her mouth hangs open with a moan coming out of it.

Sue watches the SHIELD director bounce on Spider-Man's cock. It makes her feel a loss. Her pussy is so empty after the lack of cock inside of it. She twitches and moans. Sue keeps following the actions of Daisy going up and down. Peter's cock appears and disappears into her.

"He's so big! He's just splitting me in half!"

Daisy's words do not lend themselves to an exaggeration. She keeps driving down and sending more of Peter's huge cock into her body. She cannot get enough of it just stretching her until it becomes almost unbearable.

The clamping around his cock only encourages Peter to slam into her. He is almost all the way in Daisy and she coaxes him to go a bit deeper. The tip of his throbbing manhood caresses insides. Daisy clenches and milks her husband. They keep moaning.

The web lines holding Sue up make this almost unbearable for her to stand. Her nipples stand out at attention. They beg, they demand to be sucked. They demand all of the attention humanly possible. Sue cannot help and cry out for even further attention.

"Just wait a minute!"

Daisy's words snap Sue back into he situation. A jolt hits between her thighs at the right ankle. Sue's entire body rocking shows how much of a handle Daisy holds on her powers.

Several more minutes of hard-fucking passes. Daisy rides her husband for all he's worth. In response, Peter pleasures Daisy's body. Hands roll over her breasts. The touches cause a warm feeling to rise into her.

Peter leans in and bites her on the neck. This causes Daisy to clamp a hand onto his wrist. The hard clamp on his wrist only increases with the depths he goes into her.

The end comes, for Daisy. She screams when holding onto him. The motions driving her wet thighs down onto his just speed up. Spider-Man increases the grip into her.

"She's getting off..."

"Do you have any room to talk?"

Peter manages to get this statement off. Daisy only holds on for the ride and keeps spilling her pussy juices down onto his hard cock. He keeps riding her through the orgasm. The tightness of Daisy's walls closing around him and releasing him only encourages him to keep going to town on her. The intermingling moans of both women help a whole lot never mind the fact Daisy's tight body keeps spearing down onto his manhood. The heat surrounding him makes Peter only want to delve in deeper and go to town on her.

The loud sounds of smacking continue to reach their fever pitch the deeper Peter pushes himself into Daisy. Daisy throws herself down onto him and buries her lover inside of her tight pussy. She closes her eyes and feels the rush building inside of her with every moment.

An idea reaches Peter's mind. He finishes riding out Daisy's orgasm before slowing down. He then pulls out of her. This actions causes Daisy to whine.

"Don't worry, you're going to love this."

Daisy is about ready to say she knows she will. Peter moves her over and puts her against the wall. He positions Daisy where she looks up at Sue when she slumps up against the wall. The hands of the web-slinger brush against every inch of Daisy's body and light her up.

"And I have you right where I want you."

A nibble of Daisy's neck causes her entire frame to nearly melt into the wall. Spider-Man rubs his hands over her waist and keeps playing with her. He spends some time toying with Daisy and brushes his cock head against her moist entrance. A second passes with Peter working himself inside of her.

"Fuck."

Daisy clamps her finger against the wall. She almost feels Peter burying inside of her. He pulls out for a second and then pushes back into her. The length spears into her body and canvases every inch. The minute he enters Daisy, the deeper Peter plunges inside of her. His balls smack against the back of her thighs the deeper and faster Peter goes into her. He hits a steady amount of momentum when speeding up his motions.

"Yes. We are."

A nibble on Daisy's neck causes every inch of her to just light up from what Peter's doing to do. He holds onto her and keeps pumping his way into her pussy. Each second ticks by and Peter pushes into her ever so deeper. He rams into Daisy and causes her to clutch the wall.

The strand of webbing dangling Susan starts to give way. She only becomes somewhat aware of this at this moment. She's too mesmerized by the fact Peter plunges into Daisy against the wall to care too much. The vision of his big cock driving into the biracial woman against the wall causes a light to go off in Sue. Her pussy drips and she wants some of it.

"Fuck me until you cum!"

"Yes, that's the plan."

Peter holds on all the way for the right and keeps drilling Daisy. Her pussy contracts around him and gives his cock a very pleasurable feeling. He yanks almost all the way out and then pushes into her one more time. His balls crack up against the back of her leg and send Daisy spiraling over the edge into fits of pleasure. His hands keep rolling over her body at the best and most precise angles.

"I have you right where I want you."

Daisy nods and clutches on tight to the wall. Her breathing only increases the more measured his thrusts get with her. His balls crack against the back of her thigh and his hands comb her body. She feels her tension ramping up all the way. Peter holds onto her and keeps driving his cock inside of her body. He plows her and makes Daisy almost lose it from the deeper he pushes into her.

She does everything in her power to get Peter to cum. A couple more pumps of his cock into her body sends Daisy into a dreamy state of pleasure. He keeps pounding away at her and then she gets ever so closer to cumming. The explosion between her thighs makes Daisy more confident that she's going to reach the edge. Her pleasure ramps up and his hard thrusting only speeds up at this particular whim.

Peter shoves himself into Daisy and achieves release. He drives into her and rides out her climax with his own. The splatters of seed spill into the pussy of the sexy SHIELD director. Peter pushes her into the wall and keeps working her over.

The moans, coming from both women, only causes Peter to keep driving into Daisy on an instant. He pounds her into the wall.

"Always there to give me what I need."

Those words encourage Peter to get everything he needs. He keeps ramming Daisy until her knees buckle. Peter loops his hands against her ass and grabs it as a base to pull Daisy up. He keeps rocking her body and keeps driving himself into her on a constant and never ending basis.

Against the wall, Sue rocks. She almost reaches between her legs to pleasure herself and then stops when realizing that one hand is free. The other hand comes free and then her feet are free. The rest of the webbing comes off.

Sue lays in wait for Peter to pull out of Daisy. The minute his cock leaves Daisy's snatch, Sue pounces on Peter and starts sucking his cock. Inch by inch, Peter pushes his way into Sue's warm and tight mouth. He holds the back of her head and keeps pounding her in every single way.

"Sue! OH!"

He grows in Sue's mouth. Sue sucks his cock and then turns around to a slumping Daisy against the wall. She licks Daisy's pussy and causes even more pleasure to go.

"She does have a good mouth! I thought that she might...have a really good mouth. We shouldn't let it go to waste, you know."

Sue alternates between sucking Peter's cock and licking Daisy's pussy. The back and forth between both sides shows how adept she is at both carnal activities.

The three move over to the couch. Daisy drops down with her legs spread. Sue climbs on top of her and kisses her. Daisy pins Sue's hips against her with her legs. Her wet pussy positions itself, both do from this position.

Peter stands at attention. He moves over, having his pick of two wonderful and willing women. Peter moves around and they shift slightly so he can feel up and kiss both of their bodies. Each sensual curve pushes its way underneath Peter's palms. Their skin lights up.

It's an amazing feeling. Especially with Daisy reaching her foot behind her and stroking Peter's cock from this position. It throbs and reaches a point where it needs to achieve some level of release.

"Fuck us!"

Daisy's yell is about the only words that they can get out when fingers strike all of the pleasure points of her body like a well-oiled machine. Daisy throws her head back and Sue pulls her ever so close.

As it turns out, Peter needs no further encouragement. He steps in and slides the tip of his cock against Sue's entrance before entering her body.

Peter grabs onto Sue and spears his way into her body. The large cock keeps driving into her body and pulls it pretty much all the way out of her. He works her over for a little bit while Sue slides down into position so she pleasure Daisy's upper body.

Daisy reaches behind Sue's head and then guides it to her chest. Peter's balls strike her every so often when going into Sue. This adds for a pleasurable encounter for her and it only lights her up even more. Not to be outdone, Daisy manages to vibrate herself ever so slightly underneath Sue to light up the pleasure.

"Keep doing that!"

Daisy has no intention of stopping, not at all.

Speaking of having no intention of stopping, Peter keeps pounding Sue. He slows down just enough to make her savor the pleasure and then speeds up. Sue rises up from Daisy's body, pinning the SHIELD director under her and allows Peter to keep hammering her body.

"Fuck me!"

Peter keeps sliding deep inside of her tight body and then rolls his hands over her. He clings onto Sue's sizable chest. The touches keep coming at a pace which it causes Sue to shake with pleasure. Peter kisses the back of her neck and keeps driving himself into her.

Several seconds pass right before the moment where Peter pulls out of Sue and drives into Daisy on the bed. He keeps touching Sue with one hand while driving into Daisy. His fingers skim Sue's pussy and drive into her.

The duel-fingering and driving his rod deep into Daisy's pussy causes both of the women to light up with unmistakable pleasure. Peter keeps working his way into them, pounding them for everything they were worth. The feeling they near their orgasm both at the same time only encourages Peter to keep going.

Peter drives deep inside of her and then pulls almost all the way out of her. Daisy moans as Peter gives her an orgasm and then switches his attention to Sue.

This particular dance goes on for a very long time. Peter keeps moving from one woman to the next. He works them over for a spell and then switches to the other women.

They switch up the play a little bit. Daisy sits facing the wall with her pussy grinding on Sue's face and her ass tantalizingly wiggling her ass at Peter. Peter spanks her ass and thrusts into Sue. He builds up quite the load in the process of fucking both women.

It does a wonderful job of relieving his tension and his stress. He keeps plowing Sue and then moves in to drive himself a bit deeper into her. His balls get closer and closer to losing their load inside of her.

Peter slips a finger into Daisy's asshole and works it into her depths. He keeps pushing while sliding into Sue in time. He keeps speeding up his thrusts and then driving deeper inside of her.

"Getting close, aren't you? Finish her off and then have some more fun with your wife."

Daisy's writhing ass calls to Peter and he wants to do just that. He keeps driving deep inside Sue and works both of them to a fever. His balls clench together the deeper he enters her body. He's this close to losing it, this close to going over the top.

"Sue, oh get ready."

Sue's legs ensnare Peter's hips and assures him he's ready to take another load. He drives deep inside of her and then the rush happens.

The combination of Daisy's tasty pussy and Peter's cock pounding her just causes Sue to lose it. She gushes like a waterfall with Peter repeating riding out his orgasm inside of her. The juices intermingle together with Peter hammering her all the way to the finish line.

Peter finishes inside of her and leaves a waterfall coming out of Sue. The woman looks stunning and Daisy slowly pulls away. She allows Sue's body in all of it's curvy body to display itself on the couch. She crawls a bit more forward and then puts a finger on Sue.

She swipes it and then pops it inside of her mouth to taste the combination. Sue looks over her shoulder and puts her attention firmly on the man behind her.

"My turn."

Daisy's overflowing pussy is more than due for some attention. Peter gives it to her.

**To Be Continued on July 3rd, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, comments, views, and kudos and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

 

The doors of the room open, and Peter walks out of it. Daisy and Sue walk out. They lock eyes onto Kara who stands at the end of the hallway with the expression of someone who is trying very vainly to be cool even though her hands shift. She almost drops the clipboard about two or three times before catching it with her super powered reflexes.

Daisy leans in with a smile on Kara.

"Are you okay?"

A moment passes with Kara taking in her breath. She tries not to act too distracted.

"I'm fine...I really should be asking Peter that question. I mean, he just saw the face of his dead girlfriend, didn't he? That would be something that would throw anyone off...if I had to say so myself."

Peter just smiles and puts a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head. Today's been a long day and I have a feeling when facts come out, it's going to be even longer."

All four parties in this conversation agree with this particular assessment without any problem. They all turn around and walk to the lab. Bobbi stands outside and locks eyes with Sue, Kara, Daisy, and Peter.

"I was going to get you if you weren't back in a couple of minutes. But now that you're here, I suppose that I can tell you what's going on and how the test have come back."

Everyone looks on in astonishment. The tests run a bit more quickly than they thought they might. Peter is the one who finally breaks the silence.

"How did they go?"

Bobbi waves them into the lab. The quartet joins her. The image of the woman in the tank is pretty haunting all things considered.

Peter sits on pins and needles waiting for it.

"Well, if it is a clone, we'd know. And this Gwen is not a clone. There's a lot of sequences which do not scream cloning DNA, unless there's been advancements of cloning technology which we're not aware of."

After all his past problems with clones, one of the things Peter invents is a way to sniff out clones from the original. A lot of headaches, a lot of drama, it all could be avoided in the past if Peter just thought to invent it just then.

Daisy puts a hand on her head and decides to ask the question which is on all of their minds.

"So, if it's not a clone than what is it?"

Bobbi pushes her hand back and decides to break the news to them.

"It's a version of Gwen Stacy, a younger version. And while it could be a time traveler, it doesn't explain the suit or the spider powers or...anything like that..."

"Wait, spider powers?"

"Her powers are enough like yours."

Peter clutches the side of his jaw. There's a moment where he tries to process this all. It hits him just instantly, as it does Sue by the looks on her face. She puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking alternate universe, than yeah that's what I'm thinking."

Daisy whistles and looks over the readings. She also notices the symbiote is now separate from her and in another tank.

"Looks like we have some kind of Spider-Gwen here."

A smile passes over Peter's face. He decides to look at the readings more closely himself. Thankfully, she will be fine, although perhaps a bit confused about being in a completely different world. Without Gwen being awake and being able to help them, there's really no way to help them.

Kara feels her cell phone buzz. She snatches it in her hand and sees the person on the other end.

"Carol. I better get this. Let me know if you need anything."

X-X-X

Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Scorpion, Rhino, and Mysterio all sit around and wait for their next move. The Sinister Six's latest run not going to plan leaves their egos all stinging and they have some pretty big egos to start stinging.

Mysterio raises up to his feet and swings his arms around. He looks about ready to lose his mind, which the more cynical around him would think is a pretty short trip.

"I can't believe this! We stew in here, while Ock plans and we don't get even involved in it. I swear he thinks of us as his lackies. Mysterio is no lackey!"

Scorpion rolls his eyes at him. Sandman does about the same.

"Yeah, we heard you the first hundred times."

Vulture cranes his neck back. There's a couple of thoughts, one of them is that he's getting much too old for this. Yet, the thrill of being out there makes him feel younger by the moment.

"Parker, Parker and his damn energy source! We should have known there would be more people after it. And this punk kid now thinks he's the second coming of Tony Stark. I liked him better when he was taking pictures of Spider-Man."

Rhino's eyes widen.

"I just had a thought."

Mysterio cannot help and chuckle at the notion.

"Try not to hurt yourself."

The insult flies over Rhino's head and the former Russian mob enforcer presses on.

"Maybe Parker is Spider-Man. It would explain how he got all of those photos."

Mysterio breaks out into laughter and the other members of the Sinister Six join him in laughing.

"That's absurd! You're really an idiot, Rhino."

Sandman shakes his head and causes bits of sand to fly everywhere. He finally returns to the conversation a moment later.

"Nah, I think there's something really fishy about Spider-Man. I think he's a SHIELD conspiracy and they have a bunch of him in storage, just waiting to switch out when one gets worn down.. I heard there's a bunch of clones of Spider-Man, it's really insane."

The absurdity of the situation just hits Mysterio. He folds his arms and Sandman just looks at him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Clones? That's about as absurd as a nineties Comic Book storyline. There's only one Spider-Man, and he's a nuisance who will be stomped out by the might and utter brilliance of Mysterio!"

The doors slide open and Doctor Octopus's assistant leaves the room. She walks over to the Sinister Six and points to Scorpion and Sandman.

"The boss wants to see you and you. The rest of you are to stand by for orders."

X-X-X

A throbbing headache hits Gwen Stacy hard. She can barely hold her head above the water and it takes her a while before she wakes up from what feels like an extremely long nightmare.

Gwen spends several minutes to get a hold of herself. She lays on an operating table in the lab. Some kind of space-age design covers the wall with a calming amount of blues on the wall. Yet, this does not cause Gwen to be calm. The last thing she remembers is investigating the source of the meteor which drops down to the Earth. Then, darkness surrounds her and it's really awful to think about.

A small beat of Gwen's heart causes her to hold her head up. She takes a couple of deep breaths and then a figure comes into greater prominence.

"Peter?"

The word comes out of Gwen in a very uncertain voice. She slides off of the table and backs against the wall. She lashes out at the man who looks like Peter Parker so much. The punch blocks and Gwen finds herself almost collapsing to the ground.

"You should rest. You were bonded forcefully by a symbiotic alien creature. And I removed it from you."

Thought stir to the forefront of Gwen's mind. So, that's what happened to her. Some kind of creature bonds her. She cannot even begin to guess how something like this happens.

"And you're in an alternate universe. A group known as HYDRA..."

Her expression darkens. Gwen knows who HYDRA is, naturally. They are a presence on her world. The fact they exist here in this world, this alternate universe, she just sickens her.

"So, they're here too."

"Yeah, they just keep popping up. You know how things go. You cut off one head and two more heads grow in its place."

"Well, little changes...seriously I am in this alternate universe...and you're Peter Parker...but not the Peter Parker I knew"

The past tense of her statement is not lost on Peter. He holds Gwen closer towards him.

"I guess the sky opening up and sucking me here was a good thing. Because if I didn't get sucked through the vortex, then I wouldn't have found you, and I wouldn't have been able to get the help that I need."

She trails off with the statement. Peter gently holds Gwen into place. Her heart just skips a couple more beats the closer Peter holds her. It's really amazing to be perfectly honest, spectacular, and any other adjectives you can throw at things.

To be honest, if nothing else, Gwen's really happy to see Peter here. And looking so very good...granted, he's slightly older, but not ancient by any means. Gwen realizes she holds her hands on Peter's strong arms. Realizing and taking any potential steps to correct the matter are two different things entirely.

Peter is glad she calms down just enough and there appears to be no ill-effects from her little symbiotic possession. At least no ill-effects which are really visible enough to be a problem.

"Glad to see you're up. I'm Bobbi Morse, and I helped get that thing off you."

Gwen turns to the attractive and well built blonde making her way into the room. She sees a second blond, wearing a white lab coat, a nice purple button up blouse, and a skirt as well as she walks in.

"And I'm Susan Storm..."

Her eyes widen and Gwen tries not to get overly excited by the fact she's in the presence of Susan Storm of all people.

"Yeah, I know...well not you, but I know your face...because you're famous back home. One of the most brilliant scientific minds ever...the leader of the Fantastic Four, the premier group of super powered women on the planet. You four are like my idols."

Gwen almost smacks herself for the valley girl speech. She tries to check herself before she ends up wrecking herself. A deep breath follows from Gwen.

"So, even though it's not me, I'm sure that Sue appreciates your support. And how are you feeling?"

It's a pretty loaded question and Gwen cannot even begin to wrap her head around how she feels to be perfectly honest. There's so many ways to talk about this particular line of questioning. She takes in a deep breath and opens her mouth and then closes it one more time. Gwen debates exactly how to explain the thought process of how she's feeling.

Before she can get into it, an alarm coming from outside of the building causes her to join up a bit. Peter clutches his arms around her.

"Sir, there's trouble."

One of Peter's security guards talks to him through his ear piece. Peter shifts over and works through the panel. He activates the security to get a better look at what's going on. Scorpion and Sandman outside of one of the main areas.

"A third of the Sinister Six. Deploy the usual measures."

Peter turns to Gwen who is about ready to take a step to the door.

"You should get some rest."

Despite the fact she feels a bit stir crazy, Gwen concedes with his point. If nothing else but to come to terms with her new, temporary, accommodations and where she wants to go from here.

X-X-X

Two large sand hammers smash against the side of the building. Sandman's eyes widen when he swings the hammers as hard as humanly possible. They crack against the building one more time. Sandman pulls back the hammers and lowers the boom one more time.

"Come on!"

Sandman swings the hammers down and hits the side of the building one more time. A port opens up and gases Sandman. His hammering gets a bit more sluggish and causes his body to solidify.

"Well, a centerpiece like that will attract pigeons for sure."

The quip announces the arrival of everyone's favorite neighborhood Spider-Man. The web slinger knocks on Sandman's head and the only thing which moves his eyes.

_'Three, two, one.'_

Scorpion jumps out of the shadows.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

The swing of his tail causes Spider-Man to dodge the attack. Scorpion holds up the hands of his suit and sends several stinging blasts at Spider-Man. The web slinger dodges the attack and clings onto the suit. The suit causes the webbing to slide off.

"I've been enhanced. I'm bigger, badder, and stronger than ever."

The web slinger flips into the air and grabs the back of Scorpion's head. An electrified pulse knocks Spider-Man back to the ground.

"And yet, you're still as dumb as ever. Letting me get close enough to your suit to get a detailed scan and finding out where the weakness lies."

"You lie!"

Scorpion impales Spider-Man with his tail. He dodges the attack and sends a web line to the back of his leg. Spider-Man snaps himself down onto the ground and drops Scorpion hard.

An electrified net fires down from two drones Spider-Man summons. Scorpion tries to break free from the net. The pulse shocks him and sends him crashing down to the ground.

The loud yell of Scorpion follows when he tries to break free of the net. It only shorts out the suit and drops him down to the ground.

"Two to go and..."

The spider sense goes off and for pretty good reason. Spider-Man turns around and sees a demented creation stampeding towards him. A Spider-Slayer cross-bred with a Sentinel which is a pretty bad omen. The fact the Sentinel-Slayer wears a fishbowl for a head cues him up.

"And now, the grand finale."

"Yeah, Beck, you really are more over the top than a Michael Bay movie."

"An outrage! You will pay for comparing me to that hack!"

The drones Spider-Man brought in to deal with Scorpion become nothing other than scrap metal. This puts Spider-Man into perfect position to deal with with the Spider-Slayer Sentinel.

"You will feel it, Spider-Man! I will crush you when the final curtain drops on you!"

The web slinger just holds his hands together and prepares himself for this battle. One way or another, he's going to be ready for the fight.

X-X-X

Carol and Kara walk down the sidewalk and they move closer to a bridge which overlooks a great body of water. Cars move up and down the bridge. To be honest, the traffic gets pretty light, although pretty soon it's going to pick up during rush hour.

"So, how did it feel to go out there and save people?"

A frown passes over Kara's face. She half expects a lecture from Carol.

"And for the record, I think that you're ready. I'm honestly surprised it didn't happen sooner. While I would hope for you to go through the SHIELD training course to assess your abilities properly, I understand that...that might not for everyone."

"I'm glad to see that you're okay with this. Convincing one sister is going to be hard enough."

Carol just puts a hand on the shoulder of her adopted sister. There's a moment where the two enjoy a moment. The moment fades away at the slight buzz in the air.

"I hear something...something clicking."

Silence follows with Kara focusing on nothing on the sound. She scrunches up her nose and takes in a deep breath.

"There's some kind of grinding sound. I don't know how to describe it. It's like wings or something...and there's something hovering in the air."

Six drones which shape like demented looking birds of prey hover around. They send beams of concentrated energy at the cars on the bridge.

Leading the drones into battle is the crazed Vulture. Age does not mellow him out any. In fact, one can see he looks crazier than ever when dropping down onto the bridge. His loud cry of glee echoes from the bridge when he hovers around.

A hand on Kara's shoulder distracts him. Carol leans in as the two step back into the shadows.

"Well, there's no experience like practical experience. Think you can follow my lead?"

"It's just Vulture."

"Which is why I'll handle him. You can get the civilians out of the way and I'll handle Flyboy up there."

Kara nods in affirmation. She understands right away what Carol wants to her and vows not to let her oldest sister down.

X-X-X

Catching her bearings takes a while, especially since Gwen's in this brave new and strange world. Peter's the one bitten by the spider and has been at it for a long time, ten years or twelve years, or something like that by the looks of him. She realizes two of his bodyguards, attractive women as well, keep a close watch on him.

Hell, he seems to have a lot of attractive women extremely close in his proximity. Gwen doesn't mind, it's just a thought she has in her mind.

The Asian looking one, Cassandra, she looks at her for a second. The other one, Laura, is a bit more subdued, even though she says a bit more than Cassandra. But, Cass speaks up.

"He loved you, you know."

Gwen swallows for a second and answers with a very crisp nod.

"Yeah, I know, and the feeling is mutual...what is your relationship with Peter anyway?"

There's a long pause where Gwen thinks she may be asking a personal question. Laura and Cass meet eye to eye with each other and time passes. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Laura answers.

"He trusts us to keep an eye on them. We're bodyguards. We guard his body well."

Gwen bites down on her lip and she can't help and say something.

"Shouldn't you be out there with him then? You know, guarding his body, instead of looking after me. I can handle myself. I swear, I'll be fine. Really, fine, there's not going to be a problem at all."

Once again both of these women, very capable women, keep their eyes on each other. A tense second passes with Gwen wondering, ever so briefly what they may say to her.

"You're not happy about being benched."

Laura states this in the most blunt manner possible. Gwen swiftly nods with her lips curling up. It's obvious they stick to her like glue because of their loyalty to Peter.

X-X-X

"It's the end Spider-Man! You will not defeat me again. You won't make a mockery out of me!"

Spider-Man zips out of the way and tries to keep the Sentinel-Slayer at him. Minimize the damage and not make this part of the city look like the Hulk and the Juggernaut did a wild tango.

"I don't think that I need to make a mockery out of you, Beck! You do a pretty good job at doing that yourself."

The loud rumbling of the Spider-Slayer Sentinel echoes as he charges up and goes after Spider-Man. Spider-Man swings himself in the middle of the air and fires some web balls at it. It hits the Sentinel at the angles.

_'Okay weak spot, weak spot, weak spot, weak spot...got it. It's in the heating port.'_

Spider-Man realizes that if he gets the exhaust port and jams it up enough, he can overload the Slayer. The only thing he needs is to get close enough. Spider-Man propels himself on top of the back of it's neck only to receive the largest backhand in the world.

"Any last words, Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, a few. But not appropriate for my younger fans."

Spider-Man jumps into the air and webs onto a piece of debris. The rocks smash against the side of that ugly fishbowl which mounts on the Sentinel-Slayer's shoulders. The web slinger drops down and takes a deep breath, waiting for his enemy to attack.

Suddenly, a blast of his spider sense catches the web slinger off guard. A figure charges from behind him and almost takes him down. Spider-Man flips over the back and Rhino turns around.

"Finally! You don't know how long I've been waiting to settle the score with you."

"Is it as long as you've been waiting to take a shower? Seriously, can you even shower in that thing?"

"You'd be laughing out of the other side of your face when I'm done with you."

A little bullfighting action allows Spider-Man to bounce off of the back of the head of Rhino. Rhino charges the webs slinger, but all he does is smash into the foot. Spider-Man webs onto his horn and flips into the air. He cracks down onto Rhino.

"Head's up!"

Spider Woman shows up. Peter's glad that Jessica's there due to the fact he can focus on the super large and ugly Spider-Slayer Sentinel who is going after him.

"And now it's you and I, just like it always should be!"

Mysterio unleashes heat seeking rockets at Spider-Man. The web slinger hopes he does something like this. He catches the rock and it almost launches up off of the ground. He takes a deep breath the second the rock cracks against the back port of the Sentinel.

Spider-Man flips into the ground. Every inch of his body seers with energy. The back port of the Sentinel seals shut and Spider-Man bombards it even more. He jumps and connects with the knee joint to send it crashing down to the ground. The Sentinel-Slayer receives a huge running kick.

"Curse, you Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, I've heard that one..."

Rhino flies to the ground, the latest member of the Sinister Six to be taken down. Unfortunately, the game has just become, as a spider sense attack puts Spider-Man's full attention on the approaching threat.

X-X-X

Kara's blood pumps when flying into position on the bridge. She picks up an entire bus full of school children and flies it out of the way.

Out of the corner of her eye, Carol flies into battle. One of the drones cuts in front of her. Carol grabs the drone and crushes it in her hands.

"You don't think I'm prepared for you!"

Captain Marvel comes to round up Vulture. The technology on the drones is a bit more than the usual Earth level technology Carol's used to. It makes her think there's something going on right here. She tries to block the thoughts out of her head.

A net fires out of one of the drones and almost ensnares around Carol. She finds it a bit shocking that Vulture of all people is able to capture and almost trap her in a net.

Vulture nails her with several blasts and knocks her out of the sky. Carol pulls her free from the reinforced binding.

"That's almost Kree level restraints."

Earth villains with their hands on alien technology never bodes well. Carol draws in a deep breath and stares up to the heavens just in time to see Vulture dive bomb her from this particular position. Several razor sharp points bounce off of Carol's chest and tear her costume.

No injuries to her, although the Molotov cocktails Vulture throws packs a huge punch.

While Vulture's preoccupied with Captain Marvel, a beam of heat vision cuts through the air and takes one of his wings out. Kara jumps onto his back and punches through the power pack of the harness.

Reinforced steel only holds up so well for Kryptonian strength. Kara directs Vulture down onto the bridge and causes him to crash and burn.

"Hope you didn't break a hip off of that landing."

Vulture looks so angry he can spit and he spasms on the bridge. Time runs down for them as he activates the self-destruct of the drones.

Carol and Kara launch into the air in tandem and take the drones up into the air and hurl them out of harm's way. The two blonde super heroines drop down to the ground and watch the fireworks show, safely above any people who can get hurt.

X-X-X

Doctor Otto Octavius watches the movements of the Sinister Six. Unfortunately for them, they lose to Spider-Man and his allies. It only serves as a diversion.

"And soon, I will track that energy source that HYDRA tried to pull into this world from beyond. If they're after it, it must be exactly what I'm looking for. Even more so than Parker's little power cell."

The readings Otto gets from the frequency he piggybacks off of makes him certain he's dealing with something beyond big. It's so great, he can smell it and almost taste it.

"It's off the scale. Perfect...I'll be able to get a closer hold on it. Especially when HYDRA's ready to move again to get it."

Plans enter the head of Ock where he puts two of the most powerful groups of Earth against each other to serve as a diversion. Then, when they fall, it's Ock's time to pick up the pieces.

His life's work comes together and Otto cannot be more pleased with how everything slips into pieces. One piece of the puzzle slides into formation at a time.

"They will see who the true master is. They will all bow before me."

Half of an eye directs towards the failures of the latest version of the Sinister Six. This time, though, Ock's plan hinges on them keeping Spider-Man distracted just long long enough.

X-X-X

Gwen crosses her legs and takes a couple of deep breaths. She looks up at the camera and notices Spider-Man holding his own against the towering monsters which go after him. And at the same time, they bombard him with some of the most brutal assaults possible.

Laura looks from the camera and then to Gwen on the floor.

"We better go."

There's a second where Gwen pauses. Cass walks forward and puts a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen springs up and looks on with a raised eyebrow.

"All of us."

Gwen frowns and nods in response. There's one concern though.

"The Symbiote ate my suit. And I don't think I can go out there like this. Well, I can, but it's not just going to be...it won't be right..."

Without another word, Cass pushes a button. The door opens and it reveals a copy of Gwen's suit on the other end of it. There's so many questions entering Gwen's mind and dominating her thoughts. She decides to ask the most obvious of them when she finally gets her thoughts together.

"How?"

Cass puts her hand on Gwen's shoulder and steadies her just enough to stand tall.

"We managed to extract enough of your original suit to repair and replicate it. Bobbi and Sue want to make some upgrades, but you can talk to them about that later."

Gwen opens up the door and sees her beautiful, uneaten suit, in front of her. The renewed thought to fight hits Gwen. She's more than ready to do this, in more ways than one.

"I'm ready."

Both Laura and Cass respond with bright smiles. They know how ready Gwen is and they make sure they make themselves as ready as they can to help Peter as well.

X-X-X

"And that must be the big one."

Three spider-slayers forming together is rarely good to be perfectly honest. The fact they appear to be blinking and giving off a strange noise, that's even worse. Peter's questions hit him full on. He stares down the Mega-Slayer, for a lack of a better term.

Spider-Man and Spider Woman stand shoulder to shoulder with each other and wait to see what's going to happen next. The beam of light connects to the ground and burns a hole through it.

"I don't think you understand how this works, Spider-Man. This isn't like the movies where the hero wins in the end! You're going to be like a modern tragedy."

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life."

A figure jumps onto the back of the Mega-Slayer and cracks him against the back of the neck. Mysterio's eyes flash to life.

"Another Spider! It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible!"

The white and black costume with a hint of pink and a hood pulled over her head shows Gwen dropping down onto the ground. She stands next between Spider-Man and Spider Woman.

"Well, it will be just more spiders to be exterminated!"

The loud booming voice of Mysterio echoes over the area. Gwen takes a deep breath and turns to her companions.

"Is he always this chatty?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

The loud rumbling echoes with Mysterio flashing beams of light at him. Spider-Man, Spider Woman, and Spider-Gwen step back and avoid the blast of light.

Off to the side, Laura jumps onto the side of the leg and stabs her clothes through one of the robotic limbs of the Mega-Slayer. Sparks shoot from it with Laura jumping back and sticking the landing on the ground. The Slayer thunders and moves ever so closer to attacking its enemy.

Cass studies the movements of the enemy. She points to a section where the three of them connect with each other. Laura nods and gets the hint.

"Launch me up there!"

Spider-Man creates a web slingshot and with help from Spider-Gwen, they launch Laura up there. Laura's claws extend forward.

"Do you really think that this is going to w..."

The last words from Beck cut off when Laura slides through the supports. The pile of Slayer parts drop down to the ground.

Spider-Man releases a black orb and causes an electrified pulse to rupture through them. It breaks apart into several pieces and then into nothingness.

"So good work, everyone."

"Look."

Gwen notices a green object sticking out of the head of the Mega Slayer. Spider-Man snags it into his hand.

"So, why do you think?"

"It's either sloppiness or a trap. I suspect we'll find out before too long."

X-X-X

The SHIELD agents arrive to put Sandman, Vulture, Scorpion, and Rhino in containment. Daisy rejoins them with a deep breath coming from her body.

"Well, four down, two more to go...well three more go, to be technical. You know, with Electro and Mysterio still at large. And Ock's still out there. He's been slipping underneath the radar pretty well for someone who isn't in very good health."

A sigh at that particular bit of news puts Peter at uneasiness. To be fair, he hears all of the rumors just as much as anyone else.

"That just makes him more dangerous."

Daisy nods and leads Peter a bit away from the rest of the group.

"From what SHIELD can find out, he was only after your power source for the ego. Not that he could not have found some fiendishly great use for it."

"Something told me that. This attack is not Ock's style, which means he wants to keep everyone's attention averted elsewhere. But to where?"

Peter knows the answer, and so does Daisy. The object HYDRA's after, the weapon they hope to put the world underneath their heels. It's what Ock's after as much as HYDRA is.

One of the government agents walks up. Daisy raises an eyebrow before he gives his report.

"They are all safe and secure, Director Johnson."

Daisy nods in response. She really hopes that two thirds of Ock's forces remain behind bars this time. Despite this fact, the fact Ock's still out there, wanting to enact his Master Plan as he often does at times like this. All SHIELD needs to do is prepare for the next move and stop Ock and HYDRA from accomplishing their goals.

The transmitting device Gwen rips from the Spider-Slayer seems to Daisy to be about as good start as any.

X-X-X

A second passes with Gwen returning to the lab. She wonders where her part is this time. Being out there gives her a rush which mere words cannot simply describe. She really hopes for more action to come up soon.

"You did well."

A smile plays on the corners of Gwen's lips. She turns around to face off Peter. It still jars Gwen to see Peter much older here in this universe. She gets used to it.

And besides, doesn't it jar him just as much to see his dead girlfriend here in the flesh? Gwen thinks so, at least in her opinion.

"Yeah, I did great. I think there's a lot that I could do better."

Peter puts a hand on her shoulder. Gwen tries to block out the butterflies flapping in her stomach. It's very hard to hold back all things considered.

"Yeah, maybe you can. I think of all us can do better. It's just all about experience and how to apply it. It's part of the growing process. After these many years I'm still finding new and inventive ways to fall flat on my face."

Hope this situation works out hits Gwen. She walks around the lab and almost winces from a misstep. Concern floods over Peter's eyes.

"I guess I'm still beaten down. But, you know something, it was really boring to be sitting in here where all of the action goes on. Maybe I'm a fool."

"No, you're not."

A finger presses against Gwen's hand. Gwen wants to do so much, including a few things she is not sure the situation permits her to do. She just waits for the other shoe to drop and hopes for the best.

A figure comes around the corner. Bobbi makes her way in with Laura and Cass following her from the lab. She leans down and smiles.

"How are you two doing?"

"Well, fine. We'd be ever better if Ock's tracked down."

Bobbi just smiles at him. She hopes that Daisy and her team makes some headway on the transmitter so they can get this show on the road. There's a moment where Bobbi hears something coming around the corner. Speaking of the woman in question, here comes Daisy Johnson walking around the corner.

"We found it. Facility outside of the city. A team's getting ready to go in now."

It goes without saying that Spider-Man wishes to join. He wants to move in and hopefully ensnare one of his best and most dangerous enemies.

X-X-X

The moment of truth comes with Spider-Man, Quake, Mockingbird, Captain Marvel, and Spider Woman all arriving with some of the most skilled and trusted agents Daisy can muster up for this particular mission. The lack of security and the lack of spider sense going off puts Peter on edge.

"There's a chance he's lead us on some kind of wild goose chase."

Daisy nods in response. She comes to that unfortunate conclusion as well. They have to keep going on the scant and very faint hopes there's something there which they can uncover. Even if Ock leaves the smallest clue behind, they pounce on it.

The doors slide open and they make their way into a facility. A chair with several robotic arms sticking out is in their line of sight. Spider-Man reaches in and puts a single finger tip on the chair. No Spider-Sense going off. He spins the chair around to reveal the Doc Ock arms.

A television monitor along with the arms shows up. The shadowed face appears on the other end of the screen.

"I thought several steps ahead, Spider-Man. I knew you would track me here. I thought about rigging the facility to explode, but that's entirely predictable. SHIELD can keep the building, for now. I have no use to it."

"Just wait, Ock..."

"There's nothing of value here. There will be a reckoning coming soon. And you will be the one to bow before my brilliance. It will be the end for your Spider-Man. And I'm almost certain the minute I end this message, you're going to deliver one of your pieces of banter."

Ock releases his breath in a very disgusted sigh.

"Because, if one thing hasn't changed, it's your failure to show true wit."

"Well, the one thing that hasn't changed about you, Ock, is that bad haircut."

The camera fades to black. The SHIELD agents have their orders to comb over the area from top to bottom even though Ock's very much likely right. There's nothing in the area.

X-X-X

So close, and yet so far is the title of Peter's autobiography. He returns to Horizon and almost runs into Kara when she comes down the steps. Peter ensnares the papers she holds before they drop onto the ground.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Peter holds his hand out.

"Don't worry. It's been a very long day. I don't blame you for being distracted. I'm not distracted...good job out there on the bridge and with the Vulture."

One can see Kara light up with a smile on her face. She positively beams at him.

"Thanks."

"So, have you thought of a codename yet?"

A moment passes with Kara scrunching up her nose in the most intense concentration imaginable. Seconds pass when she shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing, just yet, but hey, I think Flamebird might be cool or maybe Warbird...or maybe S..something else entirely. I'm just going to need a kickass costume to match any badass name."

Peter smiles and takes special care to make sure the papers find their way back into Kara's hand.

"Whatever name you choose, I'm pretty sure you'll do it plenty of justice."

A smile passes over Kara's face. They turn around where Gwen hangs out outside of the lady. The two young heroines exchange a smile with each other. Gwen is the first to break the ice.

"Good one out there."

"Same to you."

They step into the lab where Daisy and Carol already wait. Both of them hold somber looks on their face. Daisy holds a tablet device in her hand and puts a finger on it to catch the attention of them.

"I think we might have an idea what Ock and HYDRA is after...these energy readings are unchartable."

Peter leans in and whistles. Even the sophisticated equipment they have makes it very hard to figure this out.

Carol sums it up for them.

"It can only be one thing. And we all know it. It's an Infinity Gem."

Kara brushes a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah, but didn't the Avengers defeat Thanos and banish the gems into the furthest reaches of space?"

One look at the readings tells Peter everything he needs to know. He does not have to sum it up for Kara, because Daisy's happily able to do so.

"Power and dangerous items like that always finds their way back eventually."

It's going to take a bit to figure out how to get ahead of the bad guys. Thankfully, with some brilliant minds working together, the head start is pretty good.

**To Be Continued on July 5th, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments, and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The following chapter contains nothing other than shameless smut. If you're in this for the plot, feel free to skip over this chapter.** _

**Chapter Six:**

Gwen marches down the steps while nervously biting on her lower lip. She changes into a tight silk bathrobe which fits around her curves quite nicely. She tries to get some sleep, but there's just something in her mind which prevents her from sleeping.

She cannot get this version of Peter out of her mind and Gwen knows unless she acts on how she feels, she might never get another chance. Gwen recalls, with some bitterness, making such a mistake before. She's not going to make that mistake ever again.

Gwen takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door. She wonders what's going to happen.

The door opens and Peter answers the door. The fact he wears nothing other than a pair of boxer shorts does not improve Gwen's sense of stability right now.

'Well, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to try and picture him in his underwear. The visual is right there in front of you.'

A moment passes with Peter reaching over and putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"You wanted to see me?"

Gwen answers with a nod. She cannot even believe this is happening. Granted, there's a huge part of her who knows why this is happening and what the consequences will be of it happening. She steps in with Peter and realizes he's all alone. She reaches behind her and closes the door.

"I have to talk to you. There's something I've felt since the moment I saw you. And I can't get it out of my mind. There's a connection."

"I know...and when I saw you...it brought old feelings back to the surface. I know that you're not her, but..."

"And you're not him."

Both of them nod. Gwen absentmindedly undoes the sash of her robe and drops it to the ground. She stands before Peter in lacy black bra with see-through cups, a black thong, stockings, and a garter belt. The nineteen-year-old heroine feels like a Freshman in High School once again, with a crush on an older, and unattainable senior. Still she has to do this, she just has to, for better or for worse.

"But, I really want you."

Both of them say this statement at the same time. Gwen leans into Peter's arms and shifts just enough to wrap her legs around him. Their kiss connects and feels like pure power just coursing through their bodies. It's a itch they need to scratch or otherwise it's just going to overwhelm them to the point where it explodes.

"I really want you."

Gwen says these words and Peter pushes her down onto the bed. She sees the bulge in the shorts just growing. Gwen's sticky fingers hook onto the boxer shorts and pulls his shorts down to reveal Peter's thick, juicy cock.

"You know what you want to do."

She licks her lips and then takes Peter's cock in her hand. She should not be this terrified, but he's an older man, and his lovers, his wife, are women. Compared to them, Gwen's just a girl and she's terrified she might screw up, screw this up, and then she will just want to go into a hole and die.

"Just ease into it and do what comes naturally to you."

What comes naturally to Gwen is putting his big cock into her mouth and sucking on it. She cannot help and dance her tongue against every inch of it. She slides her tongue around the surface of Peter's big cock and then pulls away from him before driving it down onto him one more time.

The cock fills Gwen's mouth and she relaxes her throat to get more of it again. The grunt of pleasure coming from Peter spikes Gwen's confidence. She needs to step up her game, if she wants to hang with the likes of Jessica, Carol, and Daisy. Women who can easily spank her and put her to bed if the situation calls for it.

Gwen's warm teenage mouth brings Peter an enhanced amount of pleasure. His fingers grab onto the back of Gwen's hair and keeps planting his cock into her warm and inviting mouth. Peter pulls almost all the way out and drives into her.

"Baby, you feels so good. You're such a good cock-sucker. You...you're going to make me explode in your mouth.

Excitement at tasting Peter's potent cum makes Gwen's lust for him bubble up to the surface and a bit beyond. She cups Peter's balls and releases them. She milks them as much as possible and just allows him to drive deeper inside of her. Peter holds the back of her head and keeps slamming his rod deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck! You feel so good!"

Gwen speeds up her sucks around his big cock and bottoms out on him. The tip of his cock hits the back of her throat and she moans the more it stretches her out. Peter holds Gwen's hair and then goes a bit deeper before the end comes.

Peter grunts and bottoms his cock into Gwen's throat. She gags a bit around his invading manhood and feels so fucking sexy in doing it. Peter clenches the back of Gwen's head and slams his rock-hard phallus deeper into her mouth. He pulls out and causes Gwen's drool to come out of her mouth.

Then, he goes in deep and cums into Gwen's mouth. Gwen does not squander a drop of cum. She takes Peter in until his cock softens just enough.

Gwen pulls up to her feet and she pulls her panties off. She sticks her tongue out to show Peter the cum coating it. She tastes it and smiles at him.

"Yummy! You taste so good."

She turns over onto the bed and spreads her legs while sticking her firm ass in the air. Peter grabs onto her ass and then digs his tongue against her tender young slit. He laps the juices up.

Gwen's young pussy tastes as good as he remembers back from when his Gwen was around. Peter's fingers light up Gwen and start stroking her all over. She screams louder even more.

"Get my pussy nice and wet so your big cock can go in there! Oh, I want you...I want you so badly! Keep...it up!"

Peter slides his tongue against Gwen and then pulls almost all the way out of her. His actions leave Gwen dripping on the bed and longing for more. Peter's more than happy to give Gwen pretty much everything she desires and then so much more. He dances against her wet slit to rile her up even more.

The tongue keeps dancing against Gwen's pussy and riling her up. The river of cum just flooding out of Gwen's tight pussy makes Peter keep driving into her deeper.

He lets Gwen drop onto the bed. Gwen turns around and allows her bra to slide off. Two round, large, breasts stick out with nipples demanding for Peter to suck and pleasure then. He pulls Gwen onto his lap and the two of them go face to face.

"Enough. I need to be inside you."

Gwen's not going to argue. Her pussy touching Peter's cock causes an electric wave through her. Gwen needs him in all of the worst ways possible and best ways possible.

Her tightness slides down against Peter's engorged prick. He almost pushes into her and pulls out at the last possible minute. Gwen leans in and grabs Peter's neck and then spears his cock into her tight pussy.

She's so tight, so tight that it's almost impossible for Peter to move around inside of her. Her walls cling into him like Peter's hands clings around walls. The tightness around his cock makes it feel very good. Peter rolls his hands against Gwen's back when she keeps rising and dropping onto him.

"Fuck. That feels good."

"Yeah, you too...I've never know I can use my powers for something like that."

She clings onto his cock and milks it with all of the vigor she can. It results in a rush going over Gwen's loins and coating the base of his cock with her juices. Gwen bites down on her lip and releases him the deeper she slides down onto him.

The feeling of Gwen's body merging with his causes a warmth to spread through Peter. A very primal desire hits Peter and he keeps driving into Gwen. She smacks down onto him. She arches back and allows Peter to gain full access to her chest. He grabs onto it and squeezes it to send Gwen over the edge with a fit of lustful pleasure.

"PETER! FUCK!"

Those words just come out of Gwen's mouth with Peter squeezing her chest. He clings onto her chest with vigorous pulls and Gwen's tongue dances against her own lips. She keeps driving down onto him and takes more of his cock inside of her wet pussy.

"I can't...I can't...this is great!"

Peter drives down into her chest and indulges him in the tender buffet of teenage flesh in front of him. The ninenteen year old's pussy wrapping around his cock gives the older man so much pleasure. He keeps holding onto Gwen and bottoms inside of the bouncing blonde beauty.

Lust keeps building all over Gwen the second she spears down onto him. She wants his cock. Wants it all inside of her and will not back off until she gets exactly what she wants. Gwen holds onto his shoulders and keeps driving down onto him. His balls rise up and slaps onto her.

Each push brings Peter closer and closer to losing it inside of Gwen. Gwen soaks his cock with her orgasm and it slides deeper into her. Her young, tight body takes more of Peter inside of her, in more ways than one. He keeps rocking her body and Gwen holds onto him very tightly.

"P...Peter!"

She grabs onto his shoulder tightly and takes another plunge onto him. His balls slap her thighs one more time and brings Gwen's orgasm.

"Cum for me! I need your cum! My body thirsts for it!"

Peter's only inclination is to shoot his cum inside of his fellow spider-empowered warrior. The younger girl keeps driving down onto him and lavishes his cock with so much attention. It makes Peter feel so good.

His muscles start tensing up the further Peter works into her. He cannot even begin to.

"Once I start, I'm not going to be able to hold back."

Gwen clutches the back of his neck with her nails, drives Peter into her sweaty bouncing chest, and grabs onto the back of his head.

"Then...don't!"

Those words hit Peter very prominently. Peter slides his big cock deeper inside of Gwen's warm pussy and it tightens even more around him. He keeps going at her and will not hold back for a second.

"Oh fuck!"

Gwen's nails dig into Peter's neck and keep sliding him inside of her. The dancing of his balls against her thighs just sends Gwen further and further over the edge with a burning and unmistakable lust. She cannot go any further.

Need, need pushes them further. Peter slams into Gwen and the dam bursts. His throbbing balls finally submit to the tight, young, pussy riding his cock. He holds Gwen tight and injects his seed directly inside of her womb.

Gwen takes a deep breath, wanting this, and needing this. She scratches the back of his neck and keeps him slamming inside of her body. His balls tighten and release in a measured way.

Peter cannot believe the rush he's feeling and Gwen really does put him through the paces. She's like a drug, a drug which Peter repeatedly needs to indulge herself again.

The release both of them achieve during this round defies pretty much any conventional pleasure. Gwen keeps bouncing until he's completely empty inside of her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much much I need this."

She shudders when pulling from Peter and collapses down on the bed. Peter just smiles at her.

"I have an idea."

X-X-X

It becomes very clear to Peter how much Gwen was not prepared for someone who matches her. He puts her into the bed and then moves to another room.

Daisy and Carol wait for him in the room and they dress to kill in some silky lingerie. Black for Daisy and red for Carol. Both of them smile at Peter. Daisy slips closer towards him and smiles at her husband.

"Well, you did a good job in putting the newbie through the paces. But since I know that you're always ready for more..."

Peter silences her with a kiss. Daisy appreciates and accepts the kiss, while tasting the young teenage girl juices on her husband's mouth. It excites her to know that Peter just fucked Gwen in the room right next to the one her and Carol talked in.

Well, there is more than talking going on between the two of them. A little light play as they listen to Peter take the tight nineteen-year-old blonde to school and rock her world. But nothing too scandalous because they save it.

"A suddenly, I feel like a third party."

Carol folds her arms underneath her chest. Peter walks closer towards her and kisses Carol on the lips. Carol returns the kiss and Daisy slips behind Carol. Carol finds herself melting between the bodies of these two individuals.

A light vibration emitting from Daisy's fingers causes Carol to jolt up. She smiles after hitting Carol's clit at the best point.

They guide Carol closer to the bed with practiced teamwork. They spread Carol's thighs and prepare her for the fun which is about ready to come.

Daisy crawls on top of Carol and kisses her with passion. Carol returns the kiss. Daisy slides up and then turns around. Her panties come down to reveal her wet pussy. She grinds her pussy against Carol's face, brusing against her nose before finding her way over to Carol's talented mouth.

In the meantime, Peter slides a finger deep inside of Carol and pulls it out completely. She's wet and since Peter's hard, he decides there's no time to waste.

While his wife pushes down onto Carol's mouth, Peter Parker aims his big cock to Carol's gushing opening and slides into her. She takes him all the way inside of her and stretches to accommodate his large manhood.

"Carol! Oh fuck, Carol!"

Peter rolls his fingers against Carol's thigh. The web slinger penetrates the sexy blonde woman's tight hole. He keeps rising up and driving into her. Repeating thrusts drive Peter deep inside to stretch her completely out.

The pleasure just rises through Carol's body. Peter holds onto her and repeatedly slams his cock inside of her. Every inch of Peter stretches her out and keeps driving inside of her. Combining with Daisy's tasty pussy rubbing against her mouth, it's just a recipe to cause Carol to gush like never before.

The ride of Carol's tight pussy continues with Peer working himself into her and then pulling out of her. His muscles tighten up and pushes Carol's wet walls around him.

"Oh, keep fucking her! This is getting me off!"

Daisy keeps driving herself down on Carol's tongue. The greedy gaze of the SHIELD director only heightens the deeper and harder Peter pushes inside of her. He pulls completely out and then drives deeper inside of Carol.

The clamping down on Peter's thick cock makes him feel very good. He can't help and fuck Carol deeper and faster. His balls keep driving into Carol on a repeating loop. Every single time he slides inside of her, it sends Carol's warm walls closing around on him.

She cums for him and does so very hard. Peter picks up a steadier pace and rocks Carol's world. He slides into her hole and feels up her firm thighs with each thrust. Each powerful thrusts sends Carol further and further over the edge with pleasure which only increases.

Daisy's eyes shift through the door. She notices a figure in the door.

"Looks like we have a guest."

Gwen takes a step in. She slips a finger between her thighs and strokes herself to ease some of the tension. The sounds of sex in this room draws Gwen in like a moth to a flame. A buzz of delight enters her body the closer Gwen steps into the room. Her palms drip with sweat and desire just floods through her body.

"Why don't you come in? Don't be a stranger."

She crosses the room a bit further. Gwen's entire body heats up with the thought of being in the midst of a little foursome with these three.

Gwen positions herself on the bed and Daisy pulls off of Carol's mouth. She leans in and dominates Gwen with an aggressive kiss. Tongue forcing it's way down her throat.

The vision of Gwen and Daisy swapping spit makes Peter all that much more ready to pummel Carol into submission. He holds onto her hips and drives deep in between her thighs. Peter pulls almost all the way out of her and then drives deep inside of her one more time.

"Peter!"

A ram drives Peter as deep inside of Carol as humanly possible. She closes around him and feels every inch of his cock just filling her up and emptying her tight pussy. She holds tight around him and allows more of Peter to sink inside of her.

He keeps tagging her, his big balls slapping against her thighs. Carol writhes all over the bedsheets and squeezes it between her fingers.

"P-Peter!"

Carol slides his cock deep inside of her one more time. She keeps screaming his name and he keeps fucking her hard into the bed. That seems like a fair enough trade.

Gwen manages to push Daisy onto the bed and climb on top of her. The two enter a heated makeout session with Gwen finally gaining a measure of control over the older woman. This dominant pose really ramps up Gwen's excitement to a brand new level.

A finger brushing against Gwen's hair encourages her exploration. Daisy leans to to hotly whisper something in Gwen's ear.

"Why don't you eat my pussy, baby girl?"

This little statement makes Gwen seek out Daisy's pussy like a woman dying of thirst. She dives in and laps up the juices. Daisy caresses the back of her head and encourages Gwen to go in deeper. Gwen does and drinks from Daisy's dripping hot pussy.

Carol's back arches so she can take more of Peter inside of her. His big balls slap against Carol's thighs and sends pleasurable sensations all over her body. Peter holds down onto her chest and squeezes it to make Carol explode in lust. He's getting closer to finishing and she wants to be there every step of the way.

The fuel of Gwen burying her face between Daisy's athletic thighs and eating her out makes Peter take out his sexual aggression on Carol. Carol's there with him pretty much every step of the way. She holds onto Peter and he rides her the rest of the way.

Both feel their mutual orgasms come hold. Carol clamping down on Peter's cock sends every inch of his nerves to sing with pleasure. She resolves not to let go of him until Peter finish spilling his cum into her wet pussy. He understands this and accepts it, riding her pussy out all the way to the very last spurt.

A few more pushes brings Peter's raging rod deeper inside of Carol's clamping pussy. He pulls completely out and drives his cock into her with the last few spurts.

He leaves Carol to recover from her pounding. He crawls over and Daisy reaches over with her spare hand to give Peter a very slow handjob. It causes every inch of Peter to harden and prepare himself for in.

"You want another crack at that tight young pussy? I know she wants your cock. That first round wasn't enough. It's never enough."

Gwen perks up at these words. She slurps even harder on Daisy's overflow of juices. Some juices of her own start flowing. After the initial shock of how hard Peter fucks her, the spider-empowered heroine prepares herself to get even more. She wants, needs and desires even more.

The hard cock brushes against Gwen's spine to tease her. Her thighs part for business. Peter holds onto Gwen's thick backside and lines himself up.

"I can't help myself. I bet this feels just as good the second time."

Peter holds tight onto Gwen and drives his cock inside of her on the bed. The heat of her loins clamp around Peter. Peter slides almost all the way out of her and drives inside of her with another thrust. He sends his cock deeper and faster into Gwen and makes her turn on the heat.

The tightening of her around him just causes Peter to drive deeper into her. He pushes a hand onto Gwen's thick rear end and pulls away from her. His fingers leave plenty of marks against her ass the deeper and faster Peter goes into her. She sucks him in between her legs like it's nothing.

"Mmm."

"That's right."

Daisy's enjoyment hits another level. Gwen's a pretty good pussy eater and she's glad to have Gwen's lips and tongue service her. Bringing Gwen to this world is one of the only good things HYDRA ever did in her life.

Recovering from her own pounding, Carol sees Daisy's open mouth. She leans over Daisy's face, breasts swaying in the wind. Carol makes sure Daisy's full and undivided attention is on her.

"Do you want to return the favor, boss lady?"

Daisy responds with a lustful smile.

"Climb aboard."

Peter looks up to see the visual display of Daisy eating out Carol while Gwen eats her out. All while Peter works himself deep inside of Gwen's snug little twat. He plants his rod into her further and deeper. His fingers slip against Gwen's body and feels her up.

The visuals of these women indulging in each other causes Peter to speed up the pace. He enjoys the tight feeling of Gwen milking his hard rod once more.

Carol bounces higher to allow Daisy to feast on her. She rubs her pussy, dripping with the combination of the cum Peter spills inside of her and her own juices. Daisy shows she's good at giving as well as taking. She can eat pussy like a champ and it makes Carol just bubbling over.

The flickering of Daisy's tongue makes Carol scream. Peter stretches a bit further and then pulls back. Gwen's hanging breasts call to him. He grabs Gwen's nipples and milks them very hard. He keeps slapping her firm backside with a constant series of thrusts.

He goes in a bit deeper. The more he buries inside of Gwen, the better this feels. He cannot hold back his own lust for too much longer. Some might say a girl wraps them around their finger. It's not entirely true. Gwen's firm grip wraps around something else entirely.

"After you."

Gwen wastes no time just giving in to her own perverted lust. Her pussy flows so wet that it could bring new life to a valley without rain. Peter rides her out. Those balls striking Gwen's clit at all of the right notes makes her just bubble over.

For the second time this evening, Peter bottoms out inside of Gwen. His seed rushes into her almost like Gwen absorbs him. Pleasure increases the deeper Peter hammers her.

His seed spills from his clenching balls like an overflow. He keeps driving in and out of Gwen from behind. The depths Peter goes makes his loins heat up and keep expelling their seed. He finishes up by pulling out of Gwen.

Gwen collapses on the bed for the second time.

Daisy finishes lapping up Carol's pussy. She gives Carol more pleasure than any single vibrator will in this case. Carol splashes her juices all over Daisy's face when finishing up.

The dust clears and Daisy sits up. She turns around to get on her hands and knees. Peter climbs up behind her and puts his hands all over her body. He leans in and kisses the back of Daisy's neck while feeling up her body.

"Those two blondes can have some fun with each other. It's my turn."

Peter only responds by kissing the back of Daisy's neck and feeling up every single inch of her body. Hands cup Daisy's breasts and release them.

He's now adding pleasure to every single corner of her body. Daisy's legs spread apart and demand Peter to slip inside of her. Peter's only too eager to give Daisy everything she wants. It's going to be done on Peter's terms as he keeps feeling Daisy up and continues to rile her up.

Peter flips Daisy over and she positions on her elbows. Daisy lifts her legs and puts them on Peter's. He guides himself ever so closer to her. Her walls almost part to suck his cock inside of it. Peter gets a bit closer and touches her nipples which sends Daisy over the edge.

Her stomach and breasts glisten with sweat. Peter feels up Daisy's thighs and then positions himself to her. Her wet hole, set up by both Gwen and Carol, beckons to him. He slides in between her legs and into her pussy.

"Oh, the main event indeed!"

Daisy just smiles and holds onto Peter. His hands roam all over Daisy's body and causes her to just go a bit over the edge with the building of lust. Every inch of her body just beckons to be touched and to be played with.

"Yes. Indeed."

Peter sinks his way into Daisy and keeps working into her. He cannot help and be brought to life by her tight pussy. It keeps drawing him in to new depths. The deeper he goes, the more it feels good wrapping around him. He brushes over Daisy's nipples and sends her over the edge.

A tantalizing treat awaits Gwen in the form of Carol's ample chest. She climbs on top of Carol. Their pussies touch together in an intense heat. Gwen reaches over and cups Carol's chest.

Gwen's hands reach around Carol's chest and holds onto them. Carol's nipples react to Gwen's very frantic touch. She puts a nipple between her fingers and twists it to send Carol cascading over the edge of pleasure.

Spider powers feel the same with an immense force rocking her nerve endings, although Gwen's touch is different than Peter's. It's still wonderful, and it still makes Carol feel good. Her chest rises and Gwen clamps down onto it.

"Mmm, so hot...I think that I'm making you really wet, aren't I?"

"It's a weakness with Carol how wet some playing with her nipples makes her. Gwen obviously knows that. The devilish smile comes from the girl, close in age to Kara, as she plays Carol and hits pretty much every single one of her buttons.

The loud sucking of nipples follows with Gwen attacking them. She also slides a hand between Carol's thighs. Excitement hits Gwen hard when she realizes just how sopping wet she makes Carol with her touch.

Daisy's peak rises as Peter hits it. He hits it hard. The repeating thrusts drives Daisy closer to the edge. Peter really knows the effect he has on her.

"Keep doing what you do best!"

The two indulge into each other. Gwen dominating Carol near them causes their own little encounter to reach new heights. The roller coaster ride sends Daisy up to the peak. Peter slides into her slowly and sustains the peak. Their loins move together with their legs rubbing against each other.

Peter draws out the peak of his beautiful wife ever so closer to the edge.

"A little bit further."

A hand touches the top of his. Daisy's mouth opens up and shuts.

"Yes."

Those words of pleasure just hit her completely over the edge. Peter slides almost out of her and then drives into her tight pussy.

"Fuck. Fuck me!"

The chant and the sounds of flesh smacking together in pleasure only escalates what both of them feel. Peter holds himself back and plants into Daisy. A warm feeling closing around his cock just sends him a bit further into her. He pulls out and slams inside of her.

Daisy's words fail her and only pleasure grips her body. With Daisy gripping Peter as he slides into her. His balls crack against her thighs and keep picking up their sinful pace. He drives deeper and faster into her with a constant impact inside of her.

Peter holds back onto her just long enough to let Daisy's latest orgasm reach it's natural end point. He can feel the gush of cum over his cock. He knows it will not be too long before Peter loses it just as much. He slaps his balls into her.

Just a little bit further and Peter holds himself into her. He bottoms out inside of Daisy. Peter's muscles tense up and he sends a rush of seed splattering into Daisy from below.

The end comes with both of them connecting with each other. Daisy tightens her pumping around Peter's cock and finishes him off.

Their mutual pleasure kicks to an end. Gwen and Carol turn around with smiles on their face. They decide to pick up where Daisy leaves off. In this case, Gwen and Carol take Peter's cock between their ample chests and start to bring him back to life with an amazing double tit-job.

Peter's back to life with the soft, supple flesh rubbing against his length. It will not take too long for them to get to the races.

**To Be Continued on July 8th, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

It does feel so good for Gwen to be up, about, and back on the field. And after the night she shared with Peter, refreshing in more ways than one. Regardless, there's really no time to gush about the fact she's out there and ready for action. They still need to deal with a problem.

This problem is one which is prominent across many different Earths. HYDRA, and Gwen shudders to think about the many issues that the super powered criminal organization brings to the people.

Spider-Man perches onto a ledge across the street from what seems like an old mansion in need for some repair. Gwen just follows his lead and is pretty happy to be there.

"I swear, with these guys, it's just like you cut off one head and two more grow in its place."

A deep breath follows and Gwen nods. It seems like the more things change, the more they say the same.

"It's like that back on my Earth as well."

A van pulls up at the end of the street. Nothing too out of the ordinary at first glance. Yet, the man walking out of the van and up to the gate keeps looking over his shoulder. It remains the best benefit for Gwen and Peter to keep out of sight. The briefcase he holds in his hand may hold the key to whatever is going on here. Providing of course they can get close enough to nab it and that's really the ticket though.

Several armed goons walk out of the briefcase. Spider-Man activates a small device which looks like a spider and it crawls across the ground. The moment it moves into position, Spider-Man preps himself for what's to come next.

He adjusts the frequency in his ear piece. He gets a pretty clear audio feed on them.

"Yeah, now that the portal kind of blew a short, we're going to have to go to Plan B. Zola wants us to await orders...wonder what they're after."

"I don't know. And I don't like this. Stark's going to smash us."

"Isn't that more of the Hulk's territory?"

"You know what I mean! He's the President..."

"Well, isn't HYDRA's grand scheme to paint him as some kind of Fascist dictator?"

"Yeah, but...the problem is, confidence in the mainstream media is at an all time low. Those idiots have told so many half-truths they're not a reliable vehicle to run a smear campaign against anyone in the current year. We just have to sit back and wait for Stark to pull a Stark. He'll screw up. His ego will cause him to do something that will get him out of there. And then we'll be in to take advantage of this weakened control."

The man jumps into the air.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little spider?"

"You know I am...and you know something else...I don't like this. There's just something...I don't know what..."

The two spiders across the street decide to make their move. If there's more agents of HYDRA there, it's just prominent to draw them out.

"Hey!"

Gwen drops down onto the back of the head of one of the HYDRA agents.

"Shit, when is there another one?"

Spider-Man web yanks a gun out of one of the HYDRA agent's hands. He jumps up into the air and dodges a grenade. It blows up in the air. Spider-Man flips over the top of the man's head and drops him down onto the ground. Two more rush towards him.

"I've been trying to franchise. Got a problem with that?"

"Get him!"

Spider-Man and Spider-Girl, he guesses for lack of a better term, shoot their web lines at the agents and drop them down to the ground. Spider-Girl flips into the air and then web zips a man up to the light post.

"I'm sure you'd love to cut and run, but you're a little tied up at the moment."

"Yeah, we'll work out that."

Spider-Man avoids a blast from one of the HYDRA agent's guns. He webs up his face and then kicks him in the stomach. Spider-Man comes from behind him and releases an electrical pulse to stun the man. He flips down and blocks the baton from one of the HYDRA agents.

One of them makes a run for it. Spider-Girl catches his ankle and then flips into the air. She slams down onto the back of his head with a very intense force to rattle him.

"Guess, you aren't going anywhere."

The leader with the briefcase tries to back off. Both spiders close in. He sets the briefcase down onto the ground.

Before he can activate the suicide vest, his arms web up and then Spider-Man removes it. The HYDRA goon groans and Spider-Man pushes him against the wall.

"Talk! Tell us what you know about the energy source."

X-X-X

Elsewhere, at a facility out in a desolate area with very few people around, Armin Zolo observes his HYDRA agents putting together a huge Doomsday Machine.

"Boss, we've almost got it ready."

The television on Zola's stomach flickers to life.

"Bah, it will be nothing without the proper power source. And now SHIELD and the Avengers know about it, not to mention Octavius, we don't have to much time yet. Your failure sickens me."

"But, boss..."

"BUT, NOTHING!"

Zola watches the Doomsday Machine. It's beautiful and at the same time, entirely worthless. The lack of function to the device causes Zola a sickening feeling. That sickening feeling refuses to go away, no matter how much Zola wishes it to. He puts a hand on the machine.

A spark of light erupts from them. The HYDRA agents take to arms until an electrical charge disrupts their power.

A figure appears in the light and Electro drops down to the ground. Zola take a step back.

"Electro! You dare! Octavius dares!"

His body cannot move on it's own accord. Electro blasts it with a huge lightning bolt and holds Zola into place. Zola starts vibrating underneath the attack from Electro. The smile on the criminal's face grows even more.

"It appears you're having some performance issues. And every piece of equipment you used to create your little machine, it's under my power and my control. Including your machine."

Zola's face contorts into a very pained expression. His constant attempts to break free do not necessarily work no matter how hard he tries.

"You do not understand the power of which...you could hold...and you cannot even power this machine. It needs a power source of infinite capacity. And you...even with your power upgrades, do not have that capacity."

A snarl appears on Electro's face. He is well aware of that, unfortunately. He keeps Zola at an arm's length, holding him at bay. Zola takes a pained breath with Electro just tightening up on him. The agony only increases the further Electro has him.

"You don't realize this, do you, you relic? I can crush you if I choose."

"But, you won't because you're waiting for orders from your boss. You're a spineless fool. Octavius...his time is at an end and HYDRA is forever."

X-X-X

Some of the agents of HYDRA struggle to rise to their feet. Robotic limbs shoot out and ensnare the men off of the ground. Otto Octavius holds them into position with a snarl on his face.

He walks over and comes face to face with Zola who continues to struggle.

"Ease up on him for a moment, Electro, I wish to speak to him."

The gaunt face of the Doctor peers down to look at Zola. Zola's eyes shift over and he gets a good look at Ock.

"You aren't looking too well, Otto. You're beginning to succumb to the imperfections of a body made of flesh and bone."

Otto responds with a brief nod and coughs. Electro still stands behind Zola and prepares to control him at a moment's notice.

"Yes, but, it appears you have an issue of your own. A machine which can hold a sufficient amount of power and at the same time, does not work as it should. It is a very big blunder on your part, Zola. And one which I have more of the capability to fix if I had the proper power source."

Zola scoffs at the man in front of him.

"And here lies the problem, Octavius. The power source is out of our reach. You've encountered the other HYDRA faction and you've understood how they have previously failed."

Octavius just waves his arms in a very nonchalant manner.

"HYDRA's resources are perfect when combined with my technology. Perhaps there's a common motive for the two of us to work together."

"Work with the likes of you?"

Thoughts entering Zola's mind make this an absurd proposition, if not for the fact that HYDRA is about ready to lose this race to the Avengers, SHIELD, and everyone else involved.

"Yes."

Otto rears back his arm and it comes close to cracking Zola's scream.

"I'll put this in verbiage the likes of you can understand. You either work with me or you will be crushed."

Zola spends scant a second thinking over his options. A deep breath follows.

"Yes, Octavius. I believe that it would be in our best interests to work together for the moment."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

X-X-X

Peter and Gwen return where Daisy, Carol, and Jessica wait for them. On the big screen is Tony Stark himself.

"So far, HYDRA's gone underground. Do you got anything on your end?"

Peter brushes a strand of hair away from his face and takes a deep breath.

"Gwen and I got something. We found one of the HYDRA safe houses, and the faction of HYDRA after the power source is Armin Zola's."

Daisy puts a finger on the top of her head and massages her scalp ever so lightly.

"Zola, of course. It makes a lot of sense. He would be after...I thought we had seen the last of him, but that's just too much to hope for."

Tony nods, he knows that feeling. So many of his enemies just don't like staying in the morgue, as much as he hates to admit it. The Commander in Chief feels like he should answer.

"I've been taking a look at the energy readings. And you're right when you say they're out of this world. Even if we don't go under the assumption they're an Infinity Gem, it's still immense and the last thing we want to do is let something like that fall into HYDRA's hands."

Everyone can come to an agreement on that, even if they can't agree on anything else.

"The Infinity Gems, even one of them can cause problems. I hoped that we saw the last of them when we scattered them into space."

One can see the obvious frustration in Tony's voice. Peter just takes a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Mister President, you can count on the Avengers to protect the security of this country."

Despite not being the biggest fan of President Tony Stark, a small smile plays at the side of Daisy's lips at her husband's words. Mostly because she knows how much Tony hates being called Mister President.

"Well, we've got a few HYDRA agents in lock up. We're going to try and get information out of them...but there's a lot of legal hoops I have to jump through and ethical issues and everything like that."

A second passes and Peter takes a deep breath.

"Do what you can and we can do what we can."

The call disconnects just in time for Carol's ear piece to go off and Jessica's ear piece goes off at the same time. Both of the women turn their attention to each other and it becomes obvious what is going on.

A second later, Kara makes her way into the room. She looks a bit frantic in her words.

"The satellites picked up a huge energy spike. It almost cut out parts of power over the East Coast. Thankfully, we're on our own dedicated generators or..."

Carol holds up her hand to stop her sister in mid-sentence. She takes a deep breath and finishes the call on the other end of the phone.

"I know. SWORD picked up...we're wanted at headquarters as well..."

Daisy takes a second to consider something before she jumps back into the conversation.

"The four of us better tag along. You never know when you are going to need some backup."

Carol and Jessica lock eyes with each other and nod. They figure that Director Brand will appreciate the back up, not that she will deny the Director of SHIELD when she makes a suggestion. Especially when she's on pretty good terms with Daisy to begin with.

After a minute, Jessica breaks the silence which fills the room.

"Yeah, you better. We don't know if it's something on this Earth or something out of this Earth."

The group understands what they have to do. Kara in particular brightens with a smile. This can be the best kind of practical experience as far as she concerned. Carol notices the look on her sister's face.

"If we're lucky, we won't run into trouble."

In response, Kara has a nice little retort.

"And since when have we been lucky?"

A second passes and everyone involved just smiles. Peter cannot help and needle Carol just a little bit, in a good-natured way naturally.

"She has you there."

X-X-X

Abigail Brand pushes the strands of green hair out of her hand. Several of her agents move into position as they try and find out what is causing these strange energy spikes. The backup power source kicking in normally means bad things because there's something really bad.

She turns around just in time to see Carol and Jessica showing up.

"Agent Danvers and Agent Drew...and Director Johnson, and...Spider-Man."

The other two figures cause Abigail great pause. One of them because of the fact it's Carol's sister. Although she wears a vibrant yellow and red costume with a cape and an eyemask. The top is yellow with a bright flaming bird in bright red and the skirt is red which showcases Kara's legs quite nicely. The thigh high red boots add to the outfit.

"Kara, what are you wearing?"

Brand's eyes follow the costume and Kara takes a second to frown.

"Do you think the costume might be a bit too much?"

Daisy takes a deep breath.

"Well, it's pretty colorful."

The Director of SWORD recovers about as quickly as one can from getting a good look at Kara's costume. She takes a deep breath and turns her attention around the room. The other spider themed hero, wearing black and white with a slight darker pink in her hood stands behind them.

"And you are..."

"Spider-Girl."

Peter says that statement which such conviction it causes Gwen to shoot him a look through the mask. She opens her mouth.

"Right this way. The scans are up on the screen."

Gwen walks next to Peter a few seconds later and leans closer towards her.

"Spider-Girl?"

"Something wrong? You have spider powers and you are a girl."

"Well, yeah, I can't dispute that logic, but it makes me sound like a sidekick and besides, I was kind of going under the name Spider-Woman on my Earth. Granted, I called myself Spider-Gwen in my head, but...using your real name as part of your super powered identity is just asking for trouble."

"It might get confusing with two Spider Women here...of course there are also four or five other people using that name, I think, I lost count a long time ago. There's way too many spiders for my liking crawling around and we won't even get into all of the clones."

"Clones? You have clones?"

"Long story. Will take me about two years too long to tell."

Gwen sets her jaw and decides to come back to this conversation later. She supposes a code name discussion really is not high on the list of priorities right now.

"Director Brand...that rock floating nearby, I'm not sure it's a rock at all."

The agent punches up an image and a very familiar logo appears. Daisy groans.

"You mean to tell me HYDRA somehow got their own base in space?"

Carol shakes her head.

"I guess they are everywhere."

"They won't be up there for long...we're going to find out what they're up to up there...and put a stop to it right now."

The fierce determination in Abigail Brand's voice shows some confidence in them. She turns to several of the Agents.

"I want you to back up Spider-Man, Quake, Captain Marvel, Spider Woman, Spider-Girl, and..."

She turns to Kara who helpfully supplies a name.

"Flamebird."

"Right, Flamebird on the HYDRA base. Try and take the enemy by surprise. Use the stealth ships. But be prepared...if they're this close to headquarters, there's a chance security may have been released. Or they have their own ways to monitor the comings and goings in this base."

That thrilling though hits them all. It's time for them to prepare to storm the HYDRA base.

X-X-X

"Finally, it's the one that we've all been waiting for. The one on one battle of the century. It cannot have been more perfect if I try. It will be the Magnificence of Mysterio squashing that meddlesome Spider-Man. It will be Mysterio versus Spider-Man...IN SPACE!"

The booming voice echoes out and causes Ock to recoil. He makes sure his hearing is intact as they set up shop on the HYDRA base. He admits it's quite genius for them to get a base in space.

Doc Ock blocks the pain out of his head. The relationship with HYDRA is only convenience for a minute.

"You said it was close, Zola?"

"Yes, of course, Octavius. Why would I lie to you? I have nothing to gain as I would not be able to find it without your obviously superior genius."

A small smile pops over the corner of Ock's lips. He knows, deep down, that Zola's playing at his ego. Ock allows him to do so just enough. He scans space and he can sense something. It's picking up a high degree of power which causes the sensors to flicker.

An alarm whirls to life. Ock turns around and faces Zola.

"What's the meaning of this alarm?"

Zola stretches an arm out and causes the monitors around. A flicker of a ship appears into the darkness. They only barely stop being obscured by the light in the darkness.

"It's SWORD...and there are likely Avengers on board as well."

Ock's arm stretches out and touches Zola's shoulder. Zola takes a step back, at least in theory. Ock pulls him into position. The two mad men come face to face with each other. Those eyes of Octavius open up and he stares Zola in his eye.

"I trust you'll take care of. I despise surprises."

"Of course...Octavius. I will take care of it at once."

"Good."

Zola turns around to face his Agents of HYDRA. They all line up in a row and await for your orders.

"Keep the heroes away from this base. Decimate them if you must. This is all in the name of HYDRA. HAIL HYDRA!"

"HAIL, HYDRA!"

The HYDRA operatives touch their hands to their chest and arm themselves by moving out. Seconds pass where Ock takes in a deep breath in response and gets back to work.

"Buy me the time I need. And then it will be mine."

X-X-X

Spider-Man, Quake, Spider-Girl, Spider Woman, Captain Marvel, and Flamebird all appear out in the midst of the space. Several agents of SWORD back them up on the other hand.

Looking over her shoulder puts Flamebird in the perfect position to talk to Spider-Man.

"So, does your Spider-Sense still work in space?"

A blaring sensation echoes through Spider-Man's ear and his spider sense triggers. There's a miniature explosion as some of the rocks slide open and several agents of HYDRA make their way forward.

Daisy holds her hand out and sends a quake attack to the HYDRA agents. The miniature rocks floating above the bigger rock smack them in the arm and cause them to drop the weapon.

As long as there's ground for her to stand on, then Daisy can quake. She looks over her shoulder just in time to get a good visual of Spider-Girl flipping over one of her charging enemies. She ensnares him with webbing and then smacks him in the chest to take him down to the ground.

Spider-Girl flips over onto her feet and sticks a spectacular landing. One of the batons swung to her fires a discharge of electricity.

Flamebird jumps in and blocks the baton from hitting her in the chest. She bends the baton and causes a miniature explosion. Flamebird takes a huge hit to the back which knocks her back.

Annoyance crosses Flamebird's face and she rises up one again. The HYDRA agents lose their weapons thanks to the tandem attacks of Carol and Jessica.

"Watch out!"

A large iron ball shoots out of a cannon and sends an electrical charge on the ground. The group all scatters to fire. The HYDRA agent holds out the cannon and aims it. Spider-Girl webs the cannon and Spider-Man webs the man.

One of them rushes in for the battle. Carol punches away. The armored body suit he wears cushions one of the punches. Another haymaker punch rocks the armored man. Carol rears back and slams him hard onto the ground. Carol yanks her fist back and punches him as hard as humanly possible.

The final few punches and the man drops down to the ground from Carol's brutal assault.

Daisy grabs one of the portable computers from a downed HYDRA agent. Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Flamebird keep the rest of the agents off of her while Daisy prepares to hack into HYDRA's encryption.

"They've stepped up their game a little bit...but I think that I'm in...hey guys, none of this is really good at all."

Spider-Man knocks the heads of the two HYDRA agents together and forces them to drop down onto the ground. The web-slinger turns his attention to Daisy.

"So, maybe you should define not good at all?"

Daisy nods and sets her jaw.

"If HYDRA's not careful, they could end up blowing up half of the Earth. We need to get you inside of the base, but that's not going to work if they keep coming."

Spider-Man thinks about it. The brain of Peter Parker, when he decides to engage it, gets them out of more trouble than any Spider Powers.

"Quake and Spider-Girl, you're with me. The rest of you help clear the pathway. I've got an idea...we're going to get in there."

Daisy frowns and at the same time agrees with Spider-Man's words. She admits that it's not going to be easy with Ock and Zola in there. All they can do is hope that Carol, Kara, Jessica, and the Agents of SWORD clear a path.

The agents drop around them and Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Quake make their way in. Daisy bombards the doors and knocks down the trio of HYDRA agents trying to block their way from getting in.

Spider-Man does not pick up any twitches of Spider-Sense. They have to keep running and not stop no matter what.

X-X-X

Daisy takes a deep breath and moves around the corner. There's a thunderous crash around them. The lights in the HYDRA base flicker on and off.

The power failing in the base can be something they use to their advantage. Daisy leads the way. Peter and Gwen join her when the go down a dark corridor. Daisy holds out the portal device she stole off of the downed HYDRA agent and does her best to configure it. It's not the most ideal situation in the world.

Spider-Girl leans against the wall and takes a deep breath.

"So, any idea which way we're going?

Daisy pauses and extends a hand forward. They move down the southwest corridor.

Spider-Man closes his eyes. He's trying to think of the positive while not acknowledging the positive. Saying something which will invoke the wrath of Murphy and his law is something which Peter goes out of his way to avoid.

"You know we haven't ran into any trouble? Am I the only one who finds that weird?"

On the contrary, Gwen's still new enough at this to tempt fate and make Spider-Man rear his hand back to slap him on the face. Both Quake and Spider-Man give her one of those looks.

And here comes Spider-Man spider sense to direct his attention to more HYDRA agents.

"How many people can you fit up in this dinky little space station anyway?"

The web slinger's about to find out that answer. He shoots a line of webbing at one of his adversary's and ensnares him. The web slinger cracks his arm forward and drops the full force of his weight down onto the back of the head of an enemy. Spider-Man jumps up and cracks his adversary in the back of the head once again.

"We have to keep moving!"

Spider-Girl rolls onto the ground and shoots web lines at him. An alarm goes off.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's just my alarm which tells me I'm low on webbing...don't you have one?"

Spider-Girl kicks the stack of crates over on one of the hapless HYDRA goes and takes it as her cue to reload the web cartridges before moving in. She uses her nimble quick spider acrobatics to avoid her adversaries. All of which intend to rip her apart.

Spider-Man finds himself too neck deep in HYDRA. After so many years of running low on webbing, he finally did invent an alarm, about ten years after he got bitten. Better late then never, get gets. Spider-Man webs onto his enemy and sends him crashing him down onto the ground.

X-X-X

Ear to ear goes the smile of Doctor Otto Octavius. A portal device opens up and deposits a large black hunk of space rock on the ground.

Mysterio scoffs at this.

"This space rock is your source of power. I fail to see anything impressive about it."

Ock shakes is head.

"That's because you lack the vision that I do, Beck. But it doesn't matter...finally I have the power source that I need to put the entire world in my hands. I will achieve my wildest dreams and so much more."

Ock smashes the hard part of his robotic limb on the top of the space rock. It cracks ever so slightly. The gem starts poking out of the crystal. A glowing yellow stone appears out of it.

"The Reality Gem!"

Zola's excitement and greed over the power grows. HYDRA could reshape the world into their own image.

"I would like to thank you for doing the heavy lifting. HYDRA will take it from here."

An explosion knocks Doctor Octopus back as several HYDRA guards step into the room. Their weapons point at Mysterio who reaches for the gem.

"Ah, Mysterio, don't be a fool. You would not know what do with that power. Besides, you would be a fascinating agent of HYDRA...just step back and allow me to take the Reality Gem."

"Electro, to me."

The whistle of Ock's attack dog makes Zola realize that it's not over. Zola makes a good movement to the gem until a pulse of electricity freezes him in place.

"No! I can't have...HYDRA WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"HYDRA may still...but perhaps under new leadership. Because, I've found you lacking, Zola."

Before this little confrontation can go further, the unfortunate arrival of visitors turns Ock's attention to the door which breaks open with one of the HYDRA agents from the hallway.

X-X-X

Quake, Spider-Man, and Spider-Girl step into the room. The villains turn their attention away from each other and to their enemies.

"You really do not know when you give up, do you, arachnid?"

Ock's robotic arms come out and come close to skewering Spider-Man. Spider-Man ducks out of the way with practice ease.

"Well, if this evil scientist thing doesn't take off, I still think that you have a future in hentai. With, you know, the tentacles."

The anger in Ock's eyes flickers beneath his sunglasses. Year after year, Spider-Man foils his plans and this will be the end tonight. He will have ultimate power and change the world.

"I could use the Reality Gem to erase you. But that's impersonal. I just prefer to eliminate you myself!"

Zola's attempt to get to the gem in the confusion fails when Spider-Girl jumps on his back and sends him fly into some downed cables. An electrical pulse causes Zola's circuits to go on the brink.

"Yeah, that's your ego already Ock..."

One of the arms wrap around Spider-Man and prevent him from jumping even further. Ock puts a tighter squeeze on Spider-Man and causes his agony to only increase.

"I've got you, Spidey...hang on!"

Spider-Girl jumps up only to get wrapped up with a robotic arm.

"Another Spider. That's fascinating...and it would be best before I eliminate you...before you become a nuisance."

"Dude...kick back on the garlic. Your breath stinks."

A blast knocks Ock back and causes both Peter and Gwen to break free. They slump to the ground and Daisy further knocks Ock back.

"AT LAST!"

The gem slides into the hand of Mysterio. Energy swirls around the maestro of mayhem. Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Quake all look at each other.

Ock's eyes come up to Mysterio and a satisfied smile appears on his face.

"Excellent, Mysterio, now hand it over. Don't be an idiot, hand it over!"

"Hand it over, to you, Otto Octavius? I think not. For years, you've treated me like a dog. Someone you can command to do your bidding. Well, now I have the power...the power which I will bring about my schemes on a grander scale."

Energy cycles around Mysterio. Spider-Man attempts to grab Mysterio, but he fades into nothing. They underestimate Mysterio, focusing on Ock and Zola and it cost them big time.

The base starts to rumble and then shake underneath them. Spider-Girl and Spider-Man both feel their spider sense bombarding them as hard as ever.

Daisy moves over to check the computer and get what she needs to know out of the way. It's not very encouraging to say the very least.

"Self-destruct sequence. Because we didn't have enough problems right now!"

"Be it your tomb!"

Ock smashes the ceiling in one last attempt to bury Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Quake. Quake blocks the falling debris and smashes it apart. She clears a path to get off of the ship.

"We have to run!"

Outside of the exit, Carol is already piloting a ship. Spider-Man webs onto the ship and swings faster, with Spider-Girl following, and Quake using the flying rocks as a stepping stool to get in the ship. The ship doors open up and allow them inside.

"Gun it, Carol!"

"There's some kind of gravity field that's...there we go!"

They barely pull out of the way of the HYDRA space base. It self destructs all around them. Explosions, loud explosions and the crashing of rocks hitting rocks come off in the background.

Peering over his shoulder, Spider-Man catches a flicker of three glowing blue orbs rising in the distance. He guesses they are some kind of escape pods or something.

Which means, Zola, Ock, or any of their goons got off of the self-destructing HYDRA base. Or someone did, rather.

"We've got a serious problem."

Truer words never been spoken. Daisy puts her hands on her chin and pushes her head back with a very obvious sigh.

"Okay, Mysterio has the gem...why are we still here?"

Spider-Man closes his eyes and comes up with a conclusion.

"It's always about the show with him. Hard telling what else he's done with the Reality Gem even if he doesn't use it to erase me or anyone else from existence."

The warping of reality, Spider-Man can only begin to guess the effects. They need to make it back to Earth. Hoping against hope that maybe Beck fails to figure out how to truly tap into the destructive powers.

Carol closes her eyes as they park at the SWORD base.

"Agent Danvers and crew, welcome back. Sorry to keep you working on this holy day."

This causes Spider-Man's eyebrow to raise up.

"What holy day?"

Abigail Brand's surprisingly cheerful voice comes over the radio.

"You must have forgotten it's Mysterio day in all of the excitement.

The groan coming from Spider-Man is obvious. He turns to Daisy who looks like she tastes something rancid. Spider-Girl mouths "Mysterio Day".

"After the briefing, I'll let you leave and you can celebrate the rest of Mysterio day with your loved ones."

**To Be Continued on July 10th, 2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The day in New York City features the sun shining bright and the citizens being in a particular good mood. It is hard not to be on a good mood on such a really great day. One gentleman in particular whistles and walks down the streets of New York City. The bald headed gentleman practically skips down the street with a song and a dance in his heart and mind.

He stops short and backs off to see two other businessmen walking out of a bang. The man puts a hand on his head and smiles before giving them a salute.

"A top of the morning to you, my good friends. And a perfect day. I don't think today can be even more perfect ever. I hope you all have a blessed day."

The two businessmen smile at the cheerful man and give him their respects with smiles of their own.

"Yes, sir, yes, sir, today is a blessed day indeed. I hope you have a pleasant day as well."

The businessmen leave the bank and the bald gentleman steps into the bank. Another gentleman walks in behind him and the two of them almost bump into each other. The two men eye each other and laugh in amusement.

"Why don't you go on ahead?"

"No, you were obviously here first."

"Well, I thank you."

"Well, thank you for your thank you!"

The bright smiles entering the face of these men are infectious. Several people in the bank walk around as business is conducted in the most orderly fashion possible. There's no signs of rudeness or coarseness from the citizens of New York City. Everyone is running along as smooth as silk and as easy as can be.

The doors burst open and everyone in the bank turns around. The one and only Mysterio shows up in the front door in all of his flamboyant glory. A second pauses with everyone in the bank waiting to say it.

"Happy Mysterio Day to everyone!"

The people in the bank let out a round of cheers and pump their fists into the air. They all turn around the minute they get their money and begin to head their way over towards the Maestro of Mayhem.

"Yes, it is good to see you all once again on this most joyous and most wonderful day. There will be no need to shove. All of you can line up in the most orderly fashion, one at a time and just pay tribute to my brilliance. That's it, very good, thank you sir, have a good day madam, thank you...oh you must have worked extra hard this week, keep this up."

"Man, my wife wanted that new car, but I don't care. Given all my money to Mysterio is so much more rewarding."

Mysterio lets out a booming round of laughter.

"Don't think of it as giving away your money, think of it as an investment. An investment which can enrich your life. That's it my friends, thank you, thank you. Today is the day where all of you can just be blessed and a day where you can be protected by him. You all must all thank yourselves for this as much as you can thank me."

The bulging bag of loot causes Mysterio's shoulder to sag. Thankfully, he's not done with his little trip. There's still a little bit of a trip to the jewelry store to be had. Mysterio rocks back and forth when the final customer makes his way in. Then Mysterio walks over to the front of the bank where the tellers all push the stack and stacks of cash forward on the table towards him.

"Thank you! Thank you very much. Have a blessed day!"

The money is more than sufficient for Mysterio's aims. The Maestro of Mayhem backs off and makes his way outside of the bank. He puts the bags into magically created pockets.

"This gem is a time saver. Anything that I want, it can be mine...but what's the point in willing things into existence when I can will people to hand it over me and worship me like a god I am. A GOD I SAY!"

"Hold it right there, Mysterio."

Two police officers walk down the street. Mysterio turns to them with a bold and brazen expression underneath his ever so prominent fishbowl mask.

"Is there a problem, officers?"

"I'd say there's a problem."

One of the officers reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fat stack of cash to slap into the palm of Mysterio's hand. The others follow suit and hand him the money.

"You didn't think would let you leave without this, did you?"

Mysterio gives a booming round of laughter. The cops enter his pocket and it's a pretty good day to be him. They line up and hand him their hard earned money. Some of them likely handing him the bribe money they receive from other criminals. Today's a good day, oh yes it is.

"Mr. Mysterio, sir if it wouldn't be too much could you...sign this? My daughter's a big fan and she would be so thrilled."

The vanity in Mysterio causes him to reach forward and sign a small fishbowl. He cannot help but be pleased that he's being worshipped as a hero and then savor of this city. It's the way it should be. It's the way it should always be. It's Mysterio and the entire world bending at their knee before him.

"All of you have a pleasant day and remember Mysterio be with you!"

The cops all line up and salute Mysterio. Mysterio cannot help and feel giddy at this. He walks off to get more from the city, just like he will get this day and every single day.

X-X-X

"And it's Mysterio day. One of the most wonderful and magic days of the year. Mysterio, our wonderful savior, spent the vast majority of his day visiting several small area businesses, hospitals, and schools to offer his blessing. He is a modern day miracle."

Back at Horizon, Peter watches the glad handing news coverage. Sickness fills him and he's not the only one to feel this feeling. Daisy, Gwen, Kara, Carol, and Jessica all watch the scene. They watch video footage of the people lining up to hand money, jewels, and valuable artwork to Mysterio who takes it.

An image of the Statue of Liberty pops up on the screen, only it's wearing a giant fishbowl on its head much like Mysterio does.

Gwen slaps her palm against the desk.

"Can you believer the ego on this guy?"

The disgust in her voice causes Peter to just shake his head. He places a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I've been dealing with him for years, and trust me, his vanity doesn't know any limits."

Gwen takes a couple of deep breaths.

"And he didn't blink us out of reality. I guess we should be happy about that."

A rather agitated sound comes from Daisy. She figures out all of the reasons why Mysterio will not have sent them out of reality. Although, Peter kind of did spell it out for them earlier. Still, thinking about this gives Daisy plenty of opportunity to mull over several very interesting possibilities in her mind.

"Yes, I suppose he could have done that. He could have blinked us out of existence or shifted our molecules around or done something, something particularly awful. However...he wants to rub it in our face that he's some kind of God like figure."

Carol shakes her head. Typical ego from one of the more flamboyant members of Peter's regular cast of criminals. Which is saying something given how Peter tends to attract some of the more intriguing classes of bad guys.

"He's no god. He's just someone with a swollen ego."

"Yeah, and it's getting bigger the more they worship it..."

Jessica stops short of the conversation. She looks around the room. Carol raises her eyebrow and puts a hand on Jessica's shoulder to return her back to the conversation.

"What's wrong?"

Jessica shakes her head to clear the cobwebs. It takes her several seconds to come back around.

"Nothing...well it just feels like I've had this conversation before, part of it anyway. I don't know what to tell you."

A deep breath comes over Jessica as she looks around the room. Kara, Gwen, and Daisy all nod now when they come to think about it. Peter, on the other hand, fixes his eyes on the television screen. It's the Mysterio News Network, twenty four seven coverage of Mysterio, everyone talking about Mysterio and how good he is.

"Yes, you're not the only one who gets that sense of Deja-Vu. And the sense we really got to stop his ego trip before it's too late."

Seconds pass with Spider-Man debating on what he needs to do. It seems like it's time for a confrontation with Mysterio, even though there's a chance that it's happened before. There's a huge part of him who thinks it's happened before.

_'I can't just sit out here and spin my webs. I've got to do something.'_

X-X-X

An ominous figure appears in the shadows at the Mysterio parade in the downtown area. He steps a little bit out of the shadows and reveals himself to be the one, the only, the Merc with the Mouth, the legendary Deadpool. Deadpool turns his neck around and waves his hands.

"Everyone! Everyone stop! Stop! Mysterio Day is a lie! It's a hoax, a charade, a scam, a con! You've all been hornswoggled!"

Everyone looks at Deadpool like he's grown an extra head.

"First of all that would be a neat parlor trick. Still, how many people really have grown extra heads out there? I sometimes wonder. Because that would get people to look at them"

Deadpool coughs and spends the next couple of seconds regrouping.

"And seriously...you've all lived this day eleven times before. Mysterio Day is nothing but Groundhog Day, it just loops over and over again. The same thing happens everyday. We think it's over and we all wake up and live the same day again. It's torture when you know it's happening."

"I think he's crazy!"

The members of the crowd start muttering about Deadpool's sanity or lack there of.

"It's fine if you think I'm crazy! Most of the time, I am crazy! However, you can't deny that there's something hinky about this entire thing! I mean why would you worship someone who wears a giant fishbowl for a hat? I mean, there are a lot of screwball religions out there, look at Scientology,, but this is..."

Someone tosses a piece of rotten fruit at Deadpool. Deadpool takes a jump back.

"You better not mock Mysterio. He has saved us all. He has brought us a better world."

"You think he has...but I think that you're wrong. You're dead wrong!"

Those words boom out with Deadpool clutching his fingers together and making a deep breath. The flinging fruit only increases in velocity when it snaps across the way at him.

"Alright, that's enough. It's obvious you've had too much Mysterio day."

The members of New York's finest step in to surround Deadpool. Deadpool puts his hands up and prepares for a fight.

"You're darn right I've had too much Mysterio day and..."

Three darts connect with the back of Deadpool's neck. He takes a step forward and tries to say something witty. Only for spit to gurgle in his mouth and for Deadpool to hit the ground with an impressive thud.

_'Yeah, nice cameo.'_

Atop a float, Mysterio looks down and shakes his head.

"Every and every one of you have given me so much. And you have caused me to become the Kingpin of this city! I would like to thank everyone involved for this glorious day. No one, and I mean no one would rain on my parade and ruin my day."

The web slinger shows up on the ledge and moves in.

"Well, I guess that makes me the party pooper."

Spider-Man says this in a bad Austrian accent which directs Mysterio's attention towards him.

X-X-X

The one and only Mysterio looks up with his mouth hanging open underneath the fishbowl head. He comes face to face with Spider-Man who drops down to engage him.

"Spider-Man! Sworn enemy! Not even you will ruin Mysterio day!"

"Look, Beck, I've seen what those gems do to otherwise rational people. And let's face it, ever since I've known you, you've not been rational. So why don't we hand over that reality gem and we can all get on with our day?"

"NEVER! YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY DAY!"

Spider-Man sends lines of webbing to restraint the policemen. He does not want to hurt these officers.

"You just had to come here! You just had to keep coming and you can't help yourself. Every single day, it's going to be the same. And much like every other day, you will be destroyed!"

Spider-Man hears a rumbling underneath the ground. A large monster entirely of rock bursts out of the ground. It not triggering his spider sense is a red herring to end all red herrings. Spider-Man flips himself onto the broad shoulders of the creature and punches away at it.

The rock creature shifts into a giant cyclops like monster. A beam of light shoots at Spider-Man from it's lone eye. Spider-Man avoids the attack and bandages wrap around his throat.

"The Mummy! You've got to be kidding me."

Spider-Man breaks away from the Mummy and only to go head on with Frankenstein's Monster and his immense strength. Spider-Man dodges an axe from a hockey-mask wielding gentleman.

"Sorry, Jason...but I'm not sorry."

The axe-wielding slasher villain dives at Spider-Man. Jason's head shifts into one of a dragon which spits green fire at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges the attack of the Dragon Slasher, a horrified sight.

Mysterio closes his eyes and wills more enemies into existence. Several demonic gremlin like creatures dive down to the ground and try and rip Spider-Man apart. The crowd applauds which causes Mysterio to applaud.

"We've got a problem."

Daisy's voice coming in with this statement causes Spider-Man to grown. Especially since Frankenstein's Monster rushes him with a club in his head. And grows six arms in the process to cause Spider-Man to dodge around them. The web slinger's breathing only increases.

"You don't...say!"

"The more Mysterio taps into the Reality Gem, the more the universe becomes unraveled. And the more the universe becomes unraveled, the more problems we're going to have putting it back together."

"Duly, note!"

Spider-Man web slings off of Frankenstein's Monster and uses the six-armed monstrosity whirling arms to take the monster out. Dragon Jason rushes at him and Spider-Man introduces him to Frankensteiner's monster. The two have a meeting of the mind.

The sky swirling with darkness as holes rips into the sky causes Spider-Man's attention to go over onto his enemy.

"Mysterio! You can't control the power!"

"NONSENSE ! I AM IN CONTROL!"

Getting Mysterio to relinquish unlimited power is going to be difficult. The best Spider-Man can do is get as many people away from the fallout.

Although if reality itself is under peril, then it's going to be easier said than done.

X-X-X

Doctor Octopus and Electro wait on the outskirts and observe what Mysterio is doing. A calculating smile appears over the face of the mad scientist.

"We're going to cut in and strike. That arrogant fool does not have complete hold over his facilities, never mind the Infinity Gem. It's our time."

Electro raises his eyebrow and looks at Ock like he just punched his grandmother in the stomach.

"Do you really need to act like this? I mean on Mysterio day of all days."

One can only see the eyes of Doctor Otto Octavius roll. He moves into the battle and his robotic limbs stretch out to ensnare the gremlins and rip them to shreds. Given that they are made from Mysterio's feeble mind, they do not take much of a physical pounding.

Spider-Man dodges an attack from several pirates only to come face to face with the robotic arm of Doctor Octopus. The good Doctor rushes in and stabs at Spider-Man with his robotic limb. Spider-Man flips over the attack.

"Sorry, Spider-Man, but I'm not sorry!"

Ock smashes the float which causes several screams. An incensed Mysterio looks down at his former Sinister Six superior.

"How dare you ruin my glorious day?"

The eyes of Doctor Octopus flash open with rage.

"How dare I ruin your day? Let me tell you something, you arrogant fool! You're the one who betrayed me! Everything that happens from here on out is on you! It's all on you! Do you hear me?"

Doctor Octopus shoots his robotic limbs forward. A shield appears around Mysterio.

"You're going to have to pry this gem out of my hands. I will never relinquish this power alive."

"Your funeral."

Spider-Man rises up to his feet just in time to have another close encounter with the six-armed Frankenstein Monster. Doctor Octopus grabs onto Frankenstein's monster with his own arms and rips the monster apart in agony.

Then he almost smacks Spider-Man away. Spider-Man kicks the debris away and causes Ock to stagger back a few inches. The web slinger drops down with a deep breath coming out of him.

_'If it's not one thing ,it's another. Just another day to be Spider-Man.'_

X-X-X

Demonic mini-goblins jump in the air and throw flames at Spider-Man. Spider-Man avoids the attacks and web slings off of them.

"I have to say, I have had enough goblins for about ten life times!"

Spider-Man swings off of the goblins and knows what he needs to go. He needs to get the Reality Stone away from Mysterio before Ock gets his hands on it. The web slinger dodges the attacks and almost goes into a portal.

"You should consider this the termination of your services!"

The thunderous bellow Mysterio issues makes Spider-Man realize that Mysterio's growing in size.

"Great, his height now matches his ego!"

"You should consider yourself terminated, Octavius!"

The now twenty foot tall Mysterio stampedes all over New York City. He moves quite sluggishly although the city streets rippled around him.

"Hey, Mysterio! What's the matter? Can't squish one little Spider?"

Spider-Man kicks Mysterio in the shin and this causes Mysterio to direct his attention towards Spider-Man. This gives Doctor Octopus a chance to blast through the barriers and stab Mysterio in the chest with the pointed end of his robotic limb. Sparks fly with Mysterio shrinking to normal size.

The Infinity Gem pops into Ock's hand.

"At last. Mine. And I will do something to end this right now!"

Spider-Man webs Ock's arm and causes the gem to go flying out of his hand. It skids onto the ground and Ock turns his attention to Spider-Man.

"I thought about blinking you out of existence. But I'll settle with crushing you by my own hand."

"Seriously? I'm touched."

Ock whirls his arms and moves to take down Spider-Man. Spider-Man webs onto the robotic arms and snaps an attack off. The energies in the sky start to calm down to a more normal level. Just because things calm down does not mean that Spider-Man is completely out of the woods just yet, or the world.

Mysterio crawls onto the ground. The power ripping away from him causes his breathing to become more labored.

"No, I must have it! I have to have it back."

A bolt of lightning shoots on the ground and Electro turns up in front of Mysterio.

"Friend, you must understand. What would it be like if you lost control of your power?"

Mysterio sounds like a strung out junkie desperately clinging onto a dealer's leg and begging for a hit. Despite the fact he spent his last time. Electro shocks Mysterio off of him and drops him down to the ground.

"No, I don't think I will ever have that feeling."

A collar slaps on Electro and causes the energy to bombard him. Anger spreads over every inch of Electro the second he drops to the ground. He turns around just in time to see Armin Zola and HYDRA turn up.

"Finally, a world where HYDRA reigns supreme. That's the new reality tha you're going to have to live into."

The HYDRA goons move in with Zola preparing to collect his prize. For about ten seconds, Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus work together to get through the HYDRA goons. They struggle to make it.

"Zola! You'll pay."

"And you will bow. Hail HYDRA!"

For a fraction of a second, Zola holds the Reality Gem. Unfortunately, for him, a blur comes out of nowhere, snatches the gem out of his hand and drops on the other side. An angry Zola whirls around at the source of the blur.

A barb shoots out of nowhere and catches Zola in the back. Jessica, Carol, and Daisy with the various SHIELD agents move in to grab the area.

Spider-Man locks eyes to Kara who grins and holds up the Reality Stone on the rooftop. The ripple of power courses through her body.

Doctor Octopus rises up in an attempt to grab onto the Reality Stone. A figure webs onto his robotic arms and sends a jolt of electricity down onto him which shorts out his system. Then, Spider-Girl repels from all the way down and kicks Doctor Octopus in the face.

Spider-Man offers the final touch by webbing the power source out of Doctor Octopus. Octopus's arms whirl around.

"You haven't seen the last of me, arachnid."

"If I'd only had a nickel for every time you've said that, I'd make Tony look poor."

One more kick puts Ock out and SHIELD moves in to surround the area and to put these enemies where they belong.

X-X-X

The aftermath results in a pretty good day for all. Spider-Man smiles when mentally checking down the list. Doctor Octopus, Electro, Mysterio, Zola, along with a pretty good number of agents from a very large HYDRA cell enter custody. Overall, they can sleep a lot easier, although obviously, they're work is never done.

"So, how have you been handling this one?"

Spider-Man decides to check in with the United States President.

"Only a bit disappointed that I didn't have any part of it. Although, people are freaking out about a HYDRA base being over our heads. It's making them wonder what other HYDRA bases may lurk. Could there be one in their neighborhood?"

As much as Spider-Man wants to discount this fact as paranoid delusions of a terrified public, there's a huge part of him who realizes they latch onto this point.

"And yes, the media's having a field day with this, as you might expect. And to be honest, it's a blindspot we're going to have to take care of. Every day, with HYDRA out there is a day where our civil liberties are going to be threatened. But, they continue to pop up."

"Cut one head off and two more grow in its place?"

"Zola's in custody, but there's still other cells. If we ever find a way to nuke the entire body, that would be great. But HYDRA's had their fingers in every little conflict over the last a hundred years. At least. If only World War Two had been their peak like we thought for the first time."

Tony's statement makes Spider-Man take out a deep breath. If only, that was the biggest statement ever. If only this happened and if only that happened.

"SHIELD's doing a good job at keeping the order, doing things that I can't. Guess we're going to have to keep them around."

"I'm sure Daisy will be thrilled that you think she needs your blessing."

"Well, legally, yes, although SHIELD's operated under the radar in the past before. It depends on the President. If the other guy...or gal...I'm still not clear on that one, got into office, things might be different."

Tony takes a deep breath and puts a hand to his chin in a very thoughtful manner.

"All things considered, good job today. But, you know one thing."

There's a part of Spider-Man who regrets asking the minute he thinks about it. Along with a huge part of him who decides that it's in his best interests to ask.

"What is it?"

"I'm really going to miss Mysterio day."

A groan comes from Spider-Man and Tony just gives him the side eye and a smile.

"Too soon?"

"Yes, much too soon."

X-X-X

A smile passes over Daisy's face. It always makes her day when new information presents itself and allows her to bust the bad guys. Although there's still a vast amount of concern spreading over her face. Gwen and Kara join her and Peter steps in at this point.

"So, any luck?"

"Well, bad luck. I know it's a shock, but HYDRA's pretty much in a lot of things. They've got a lot of influence in some mainstream media outlets to create a narrative to divide the people. It's on both the right and the left."

There's a moment where Spider-Man takes in a deep breath.

"So, let me get this straight? The tin-foil hat wearers actually did have a point. Granted, I knew the mainstream media has a casual at best relationship with the truth, but nothing to this extent."

"I'm afraid so...and there are a few...interesting names in Senate and Congress that have either ties to HYDRA. So we're going to have to keep a close eye on them...nothing you need to worry about. That's SHIELD's territory. We'll squeeze out the truth of everyone eventually."

A smile crosses over Daisy's face. She rises up and steals a quick kiss from her husband.

"There's a lot of work to do. At least we have a few less HYDRA bases on the market after we get done...got to make sure no one else gets to them."

"Do you need help?"

"Sit this one out...relax...after experiencing the joys of Mysterio day, you could use a day off."

Peter laughs and gets one more kiss for the road before Daisy heads out. Gwen catches Kara's eye.

"I think that I'm going to turn in for the night too. It's been a long one...and I'm still adjusting here. Thanks for everything by the way."

Gwen gives Peter a parting kiss and it leaves him and Kara in the room. Kara acts like she's working on something. A hand on her shoulder stirs her out of her work.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine...I know why he went mad with power. It took everything out of me to even hold onto the stone. Even after we put it away, I still feel a buzz...and there was temptation to use it, to remake Earth into my world...but I knew that would not be a good idea despite the power calling to me."

Kara takes a couple of deep breaths. Peter puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. She turns around towards him.

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself about what you almost did. The fact you didn't do anything...you was able to hold back long enough to get the Reality Gem into security."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And your quick thinking saved the day. If you had not snatched it away from Zola, HYDRA would rule the world. And that would make Mysterio Day look like a picnic."

The thought of an organization like HYDRA ruling the world causes Kara to pull a disgusted face. She tries to look modest despite the big smile over her face just lighting up the room.

"Well, I'm just doing what I had to do. And I had to do what...well you know."

"Yes, I do...and I think that if it wasn't for you, we would be screwed. So at the very least, I owe you dinner."

"Seriously?"

Kara's mouth opens and shuts at astounding rate. Peter cannot help and needle her just a little bit.

"So, are you trying to get a little more out of dinner than this arrangement? Because I'm open to negotiation."

She snaps her mouth shut.

"Great, dinner's great, real, it's great, I'll be glad."

"Now, I have it on good authority your boss lets you off at six. Do you think that we can convince him to let you off an hour earlier?"

Kara just smiles and decides to daringly stretch out to grab Peter's hand. The two lock fingers and it takes some self-control from Kara to not to do anything too forward. At least not until they actually go out on a date.

"Well, if I work hard, I can get out early. So, about five? Maybe if I apply myself."

A smile goes over Peter's face.

"Well, if you're sure, I'll swing by at five."

X-X-X

A chilling calm flashes through the eyes of one Otto Octavius when the SHIELD transport moves him from one location to the other. The two SHIELD agents stare a hole through Ock who stares back at them as calm as could be.

"What are you smiling about, Octavius?"

"I'm very amused by the fact you're about to make an emergency landing. And this is only a temporary stop before I begin the next phase of my plan."

"You're not getting out of those restraints or that cell."

Ock's eyes flash over them with a smile.

"Don't make promises you are incapable of keeping."

As if on cue, something strikes the SHIELD transport vehicle. Ock patiently waits in the cell prior to the pilot making an emergency stop.

The side of the vehicle breaks open. The cell fizzles and Doctor Otto Octavius breaks free from his restraints. Ock's eyes flare out with power when he reaches for one of the men.

"Let me give you a hand."

The man's face cracks against the side of the panel. Ock reaches into the man's pocket and extracts a crystal key from it.

"And now it's time for the third and final phase of my plan."

**To Be Continued on 7/12/2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and i'll see you on for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

A nervous bite of her lip showcases how anxious Kara is for this moment. She dresses to kill in a very nice looking red dress which does a pretty good job in showcasing Kara's athletic body. She wears her hair down and decides to ditch the glasses tonight. If anyone asks, it's contacts. A shade of red lipstick covers her face.

' _Okay, don't panic. Just don't panic. I'd say imagine him in his underwear, but the number of times you looked past his clothes and with X-Ray vision, I don't think there's any problems there. You got to take a deep breath, girl. Just focus. Just keep calm and there won't be any problems. Well, I don't think that there are going to be any problems. What I think and what's going to likely happen are just two really different things."_

The endless rambling which enters Kara's thought process almost blinds her. She puts a hand on the side of the wall and moves over to wait for her fate.

A knock on the door and Peter enters. Kara opens her mouth and finds herself just spellbound by the looks of Peter.

"You...wow."

"You look beautiful, Kara."

She cannot help, but have a smug smile form on the corners of her lips. Yes, she has a lot of confidence in herself and the way she looks, but to have Peter just spell it out, well it makes her feel really good.

"Thanks. You look beautiful yourself...handsome I mean. Handsome...not that guys can't be beautiful."

Kara wants to disappear into a hole and die. Peter puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax. I won't bite. Well, not without your permission anyway."

"Okay, cool….just one question?"

Peter raises an eyebrow to give Kara the opening to ask the question. she draws in her deep breath and blows a strand of hair away from her face.

"Just how red is my face right about now?"

"Very."

Kara thought about as much. She tries to calm down and play it cool despite the fact that playing it cool means that she's just that much more likely to trip over her feet.

"Shall we, then?"

"Oh...yes...of course!"

Kara tries not to trip over her own words. She just makes a right spazz out of herself when she thinks too much and more importantly, when she tries to be embarrassing. Peter takes her arm and the two head their way to the elevator.

Said elevator pops open and a very frantic Daisy comes out of it.

"Okay, look, I know you're on a date, and I'm not trying to stop it because I'm the one who championed you two hooking up, being the loving wife I am but...there's a serious problem."

Peter takes this comment in the best grace possible. The thought entering his mind at this point was "oh, of course there is." And his wife is about to spell this one out and lay all of the cards on the table.

"Doctor Octopus broke out of the SHIELD vessel and he stole the access key of one of my agents."

This bit of news causes both Kara and Peter to cringe. They know it's not good, from even thinking about it. Kara decides to ask the obvious question.

"What does the key open? Or is that classified information?"

"Well if it is, I'm unclassifying it right now, because I need your help."

"Can you do that?"

Peter's question just causes Daisy to give him one of those looks.

"Director of SHIELD privileges, sweetie. But, never mind that, the fact is the access key leads to a piece of technology that SHIELD's been keeping under lock and key for a while. The good news is, we divided it into two parts."

And judging by the look on her face, Daisy has bad news. Peter and Kara remain silent and wait for that bomb to drop.

"And the bad news is that it belongs to the Kree."

Nothing can make their blood run colder than that.

X-X-X

The escape of Doctor Octopus puts the grunts at SHIELD on high alert. He'll just have to be a step ahead of her. The crafty scientist moves around and awaits for their next move in this mental game of chess.

The HYDRA agents who defected and joined Ock make their way into the facility.

"Take them all out."

Those particular words served as the trigger for the HYDRA agents to move into the compound. The guards move in.

The attempt to defend their home base gets them blasted back by the HYDRA goons who threaten the base. Ock's eyes widen from underneath when he looks at a guard who tries to scramble away. His arm extends out and roughly grabs the guard around the arm to break him back.

"Take me to the vault."

"I...I can't!"

The frown passes over Ock's face when he tightens the grip on the man's shoulder.

"You can't. Or you won't?"

Those deadly eyes make the man in question tighten his robotic arm grip around the man's shoulder. The digging in makes the man groan.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll get you whatever you want!"

"Yes, you will!"

Ock's sharp robotic arm comes ever so closer to connecting to the man's chest. The man winces when feeling Ock's robotic arm close in ever so closer towards him.

"Please don't hurt me."

The agonizing moans from the man causes Ock a twinge of annoyance rather than syphathy.

"Just get the vault open and there will be no need for you to be mangled."

The man presses several buttons on the vault. there's no need for him to do anything sketchy. Mostly because SHIELD is likely to have known of Ock's escape and this is the first place he's there.

The vault opens up and a glowing silver disc flickers out of it. Ock leans in.

"Ock's on his way to the first facility. We better move in."

The radio Ock hacks into allows him to keep a couple steps ahead of SHIELD in all turns. He turns to his HYDRA agents who already prepare to lay explosives.

"Are you sure you want to do this, boss? What if there is anything else of value in this facility?"

"There isn't."

The secured guards receive a great deal of scorn from the scientist. Ock has what he needs. He activates the lock on the door the second the goons clear the way.

"You picked a poor career option."

X-X-X

The SHIELD transport arrives outside of the facility. The warped gate tells enough of the story. A small explosion from inside tells the rest of them.

Daisy jumps into the situation, with Kara, Carol, Peter, and the rest of the SHIELD agents standing right behind her.

"Okay, guys, we better move it! And we better move it now! Scan the place for survivors."

Spider-Man helps Captain Marvel and her sister push away the pieces of debris. A shaking hand pokes out, just barely holding up the desk which he dives underneath. Kara and Carol help push it out of the way.

"What happened?"

"Ock happened! He just came in here with HYDRA like they were nothing. We couldn't stop them! We were powerless to stop him."

"He took the disc?"

Daisy did not mean to sound accusatory with her statement. The guard's hands threw up in the air and he bites down on his li in the most nervous way possible.

"We're not..we're not cut out for this sort of thing. How can't we not keep the bad guys in check? Is this worth it?"

"As long as lives are saved, it is worth it."

Those words from Spider-Man hits the government agent hard. One can see the skepticism in his eyes the second Spider-Man comes over to join him.

"If you say so but…."

Spider-Man holds up a hand. Kara, Carol, and Daisy turn towards him to wonder what he's talking about. The web slinger crouches down and scoops a damaged section of a grenade into his hand. The three powerful heroines lock their eyes onto it and wonder what's going on.

"Have you see anything like this in your life?"

Daisy takes a look at the strange looking alloy with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her palm swipes the alloy and gets a reading on it. Daisy cross-references the reading to the SHIELD database to see what she can find out, if she can find out anything that is.

"That's interesting."

An eyebrow risen from Carol preludes the most obvious question.

"Is that a good interesting? Or a bad interesting?"

"There's only a few places which manufacture it. If we narrow it down, we might be able to get a good idea of what Ock's planning. At least in theory."

A beep signals some bad times going through. Daisy brushes a hand over her hair.

"And Ock's close to getting his tentacles on component number two."

"Well, he still has to put it together, right? So we have time?"

Kara's sense of optimism is something that Daisy wishes she can share at this moment. This time, that optism goes to die on the vine.

The Director of SHIELD takes a deep breath and turns around to face all of her subordinates.

"You all know your orders. You are to help clear the area and clear it now. People who need medical attention will get it. The four of us, we're going to go ahead and stop Ock and his new HYDRA friends."

"Without backup?"

Daisy just shrugs her shoulders and motions to the three people with her.

"I don't know. I say I got some pretty damn good backup already."

X-X-X

The second facility is a bit more secure. Otto's lips curl into a very devious smile when he peers down onto the facility in all of its glory.

Ock's assistant walks over towards him and hands off the information which she's been researching.

"According to these readings, not only is the second part of the component in there, but a source of power you need to boost the capabilities of your robotic limbs along with creating a forcefield which your enemies cannot breach."

"Perfect."

The blunt force the HYDRA agents deliver to the door do not bother making a dent in it. Ock appreciates their effort, but...there are other ways for him to accomplish these goals.

"Do stand aside, please."

Those words bring the HYDRA agents off to one side. Ock stretches his robotic limb out and presses it on the edge of the door. A brief scan shows Ock what he needs to know and what he needs to know is an opening.

"This could get messy."

A pulse comes through the door. The screams coming from the other end of the door are an absolute necessity for Ock.

"And now we can get inside."

The HYDRA agents move in. The SHIELD agents show up with their armor and weapons pointed at them. The two of them stand off against each other.

"Don't move!"

"No, it's you who are going to get wrecked if you try anything."

A very bemused moment passes with Ock's eyes rolling into the back of his head. One of the HYDRA agents releases a small ball onto the ground.

The ball releases and the SHIELD agents scatter. A couple of deep breaths follow with his hands up over his shoulder.

The vault cracks open and the HYDRA agents take out the second component of the object. Ock's assistant moves in and slips the object out of the vault and passes to him. The glimpse of the glowing power cell brings a smile across the face of Doctor Otto Octavius.

"This is what I've been searching for for a very long time. Finally, the power to bring down my enemies, staring with that meddlesome arachnid."

One can almost roll their eyes at Ock's tunnel vision as it pertains to Spider-Man. Regardless of this fact, the former power source comes out and the new one slips in. Ock's arms go limp until the harness configures for the new configurations.

His assistant checks the configurations before moving back to check the man himself.

"How are you feeling?"

"I do admit, it's not Peter Parker's potent power source, but it will most certainly do. I can feel the ability to create a force field. I can create a psychic link with my Ock-Bots...they should hold off those meddlesome heroes."

A click sends fresh power into the mind of Ock. They leave the downed SHIELD agents on the ground. They are once again of no use. Ock's steely gaze turns to the HYDRA agents.

"You know what to do."

"Blow it sky high?"

"Not this time. Secure the area. And when it's secured, I'll begin construction of the vessel here."

X-X-X

Daisy, Kara, Carol, and Peter take an underground tunnel into a modified cave down the ground. There's some tension spreading through all parties when they get closer. The caves drip and they are right underneath an underground river.

"Get ready, it's going to be a rough squeeze."

Daisy slips through the rocks and then shifts them just enough to allow Peter, Carol, and Kara to follow through. She keeps ahead of them allowing her to stop the traps from going off. Daisy draws in a couple more breaths.

A hand places on Daisy's shoulder.

"Are you getting a response?"

Daisy shakes her head in the negative.

"Unfortunately, not. Which means he's already inside and that means we don't have as much time as I would have liked. Just stick together, and we'll…."

A grinding sound catches Kara's attention and also triggers Peter's spider sense.

"I don't…."

The doors blast open and send debris flying everywhere. The group scatters to avoid being smacked. The rocks start to wobble and crumble off to one side up until the point where Peter is able to push them back into position.

The cloud of dust surrounds them with Peter coughing and waving the dust out of his face. He turns to the three girls.

"Everyone fine?"

Carol's the first one to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although I'm not sure how much fine I'll...be."

Those words trail off the very second Carol's gaze locks onto the door. The loud humming only escalates the second Carol's gaze comes onto the door. Peter, Daisy, and Kara follow when four miniature robots come out. They all wave their eight arms at them.

"He has Ock-Bots. Because of course he does."

A blast of energy cuts out from the attack. Carol raises up to smash the bot. The creature whips his arms out and ensnares Carol before slamming her down to the ground.

A blast of heat vision from Kara connects with the Ock-Bot. A hole appears in it for a moment and Kara rushes in to punch out the circuits. Only a bombardment of energy sends Kara smashing into the wall. She gets back up from the impact, nothing other than her costume dripping with dust from the cave. She takes a second to rear back and punch at it again.

An electrical wire shoots from it and ensnares Kara. A tickle of electricity cascades through her body. She breaks free in anger.

Spider-Man flips from one Ock-Bot to the other. They aren't the idiotic AI he hoped they would be. He could not trick them into attacking each other no matter how much he tries. The web slinger flings the full force of his fist down onto the top of the robot and rears back. Another attack cracks it.

"Okay, this isn't going to work like I thought it would."

"NO KIDDING!"

Daisy pushes up against the wall from one of them latching onto her. She rocks it loose just in time and takes a couple more breaths. A trickle of blood brushes down her face.

"Get in there and stop Ock. I don't think he's left yet."

"You don't think or you hope…."

Kara dodges a beam of light on instinct and throws a rock at the creature at super speed. It damages one of the sensors, just by a hair.

"We'll do what we can to keep them off of you. Go, just go!"

Peter decides to go and take down the good Doctor. It's a long time coming the two of them to have a showdown.

X-X-X

The battle inside causes Spider-Man's focus to break. He slips through the vent downstairs.

' _I have to say, I've had more than enough of vents for my life. But, this is the best way in. And hopefully will have a good blindspot.'_

Spider-Man eases his way through the vent to take enough care not to make an obscene amount of noise. Something thumps from the other side of the vent at him. Spider-Man speeds a bit over.

' _So far, so good.'_

A tingle in the back of his neck signals the ever present warning of danger which comes with his Spider-Sense setting off. Spider-Man bites down on his lip.

' _And there are times like this where I should learn when and how to keep my mouth shut.'_

Spider-Man speeds up his crawling down the vent. Three miniature orbs follow him down the vent.

"Your attempts of stealth are predictable. Rest assure that by the time you find your way out of there, you'll either be burned to a crisp or I'll have the component that I need."

"Does my vote count for nothing? Because, seriously, I vote for none of the above. Just thought I'd throw that one out there for future reference."

Whether or not Ock does anything other than just scoff at Spider-Man, it's hard to tell. Spider-Man slips to the edge and finds a panel at the end of the vent.

Spider-Man shoots some webbing behind him. The lines hopefully block the discs from coming down the tunnel. The web slinger's mind shifts into overdrive as he punches the codes in.

"Access denied."

Spider-Man groans and tries not to allow this to get to him. He keeps punching in different codes as the webbing around him melts.

"Access denied. Lockdown commencing. Alpha Protocol Red active."

"Yeah, I'm going to just take a shot in the dark and say Alpha Protocol Red is not the newest pop band."

A wild blast from his Spider-Sense signals danger is coming down the tunnel. The web slinger's mind explodes into agony as he can feel the heat coming down at him.

Between the creepy Ock Drones and certain fiery, death, Spider-Man knows the option is obvious.

' _I guess I know what Ock mean what he said that I would burn to a crisp.'_

X-X-X

Patience is a key to ruling the world. For over a decade, Doctor Otto Octavius learns to cultivate patience in many ways. Every single way possible. There's been a lot of setbacks along the way. He just keeps plugging away at him.

"Your Ock Bots have kept the Agents of SHIELD at bay."

"Yes, but they are merely a stopgap measure."

"What if they come in here?"

Ock is close to assembling the device next to him. There's no real time for inane questions as far as he is concerned. His attention turns to the men behind him.

"Then, I expect you to do what I pay you for and make sure they don't get into this lab. Can you do at least that?"

The HYDRA Agents nod. Ock expects them to lose the battle because the women they will fight are a fair amount out of their pay grade.

' _It's a good thing I don't expect them to win, merely delay.'_

The components of the Kree weapon almost lock together. Ock hears a beep when the two of them lock into place.

"Preparing to access defense protocols."

A weapon potent enough to bring entire cities to their knees is just the beginning. No one can stop Ock when he holds control of this weapon.

The sounds of Spider-Man in the vents and the immense heat causes Ock's attention to divert from the task at hand. He takes several calming breaths before going back to work.

"It doesn't matter if you escape. You will be crushed all the same."

The vessel starts hovering over his head. The HYDRA agents watch the powerful weapon in awe. Ock turns his attempt to the SHIELD guards in the holding cell.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order to show you all true power."

The SHIELD guards lean up against the wall. One can see the growing danger about ready to hit them. Ock's eyes glaze over when he prepares to activate them.

"I am your new master. I will command you to fire upon them. You will fire upon them. Do you understand me?"

The ship remains unresponsive. The hovering continues to escalate to a new level with Ock's patience starting to dwindle.

"It's impossible. Something has gone wrong."

A loud crack causes one of the drones in the tunnel to drop down onto the ground.

"Performance issues, it happens a lot at your age."

The web slinger drops down to the ground. Ock's gaze falls upon him.

"You really do not know when to take a hint."

Like loyal attack dogs, HYDRA comes into the attack. Spider-Man avoids the punch of one of them and comes back with an uppercut of his own. He jumps onto the head of one of the goons and causes his arm to turn around in a twisting motion. The web slinger slams him down onto the ground with a solid and sickening impact.

"Watch out!"

The HYDRA goons receive a beating from their blinded companion. Spider-Man holds back and snaps his hand down onto the back of the head of his adversary. He flips into them and webs a large piece of equipment. Said equipment smashes into the HYDRA goons.

"Okay, now it's me and you, Ock."

The web slinger jumps in to take him out. Only to find himself feeling like a bug on a windshield when he smacks head long into the forcefield.

"You won't defeat me. Not this time, Spider-Man."

The robotic limbs whip out with intention to impale. Spider-Man keeps a fraction of a step away to avoid becoming skewered on the end of Ock's limbs.

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all."

The speed of those arms amplify as well to make Spider-Man back up against the wall. His heart skips a couple more beats just as Spider-Man avoids the attack. The walls smash around him and everything begins to crumple. Spider-Man puts a had on the top of his head and groans.

A loud beep echoes through the room. Spider-Man holds out his hand on the top of his head and groans. A strangled alien language emits from it as well.

Spider-Man realizes something the second Ock does.

"I don't...it shouldn't have happened. I can get control again."

"Are you serious, Ock? Because I don't need a mastery in Kree 101 to realize you triggered some kind of failsafe."

X-X-X

The tight quarters in the tunnels prove to be both a hindrance and a help. Kara knows this about as much as anyone else.

"Is it just me or are these things getting sluggish?"

Daisy knows it and she smashes one of the Ock-Bots against the wall. The sparks start to fly with Daisy pulling her hand back and taking a deep breath.

Carol and Kara team up to take down the final two. They seek to breath easier, or at least they will once they get the device out of Ock's hand.

A blare echoes through the caves and drops Kara down onto her knees. She winces while clutching on her ear. The agony spreads over every inch of Kara until Carol reaches over.

"He put them together and activated the failsafe to the thermal core of the vessel."

Carol can see the horror in Kara's eyes and she speculates her younger sister is horrified for a good reason. Daisy is the one to ask the obvious and awful question which is brimming through their minds.

"Exactly how bad of a situation are we talking about?"

"Well, it's going to wipe out everything in New York and New Jersey, but that's not counting the potential fallout."

She leads the way down the tunnels with Carol and Daisy tearing down after her in hot pursuit. Time ticks by and they hope to finish it off.

"Can you shut it down?"

"Maybe."

The hesitation in Kara's voice does not bring them with good tidings of comfort and joy. Regardless, this is just the cards life deals them and that's what they have to work with.

The doors being open allows them to get in a lot easier. Where they head from here, well it's down to luck.

X-X-X

"You need to let me help you, Otto!"

"NEVER!"

Despite the danger involved, Doctor Octopus absolutely refuses to let Spider-Man help him. He blames Spider-Man for pushing him to this point. He smashes Spider-Man against the wall and then turns to the machine which is still humming.

The humming is the least of their problems, despite the fact that nose is nearly as obnoxious as Spider-Man's constant prattling. Ock holds his breath and eyes the object above him with thinly disguised contempt. The contempt which only increases when he peers over it.

"I can fix this!"

"Yes, because your arrogance is going to cause us all to be blown straight off the map!"

"This is all your fault...if you did not stop me the first time, this wouldn't have happened."

"Blame everyone but yourself. You could have changed the world several times over. Instead, you've let your bitterness decay both your mind and your body."

Ock's eyes flash. He locks onto the machine and accesses it.

"Once, I regain control, I'm going to use my control to eliminate you. It's been too long since I've allowed this to happen."

"That's not going to be happen."

A blur of super speed charges for Ock. Unfortunately for said blur, the impact sends her flying back to the ground. Kara pulls herself up to a standing position.

"Does he realize that thing's going to blow us up?"

The force field protecting Ock blocks them from getting in to assist him, not that he would allow them to assist him regardless. There's numerous other problems with what he's doing as well which start compounding in numerous, ultimately frustrating ways.

"I don't think he cares."

Those dire words show how much of a situation they find themselves in. And without a warning Doc Ock's free two arms shoot out and go to blast the heroes.

Carol blocks one of them from smashing into her. The amplified strength of the arm prevents Carol from ripping it off.

"You're going to kill us all."

"No, he is!"

Daisy studies the surroundings around her. Ock's protected by the shield.

' _His body might be protected. But the ground underneath him is a different matter.'_

Ock is about ready to melt down along with his equipment, unless Daisy takes steps to stop him. She takes the ground and causes it to rock.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

The tremors cause Ock's power source to slowly come loose. Just enough to depower the forcefield enough where Carol slips inside and nails him as hard as possible before ripping the power source out.

Without a source of power on his arms, Ock drops to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut. Carol, Daisy, and Kara pull themselves back. Spider-Man tilts his head back with a very obvious sigh coming around the corner.

"Okay, that's one problem out of the way. But now we've got the big one."

They all know what the big one is. Kara turns her attention to the Kree device as it keeps issuing its warning and heating up. Kara almost touches a finger to it only for it to flare out.

X-X-X

A steady hand and a sufficient amount of time is what Kara needs to stop the failsafe explosion. The alien language, parts of it she understands, and she knows enough to the other parts to make an education guess.

Of course, if Kara's educated guess is wrong, then she cannot even begin to tell them what's going to happen. The top of her hand brushes against the edge of the device when she mentally ticks off what she needs to have done in her head.

"Please tell me you got this?"

The entire world hinges upon her successfully pulling this one off. Daisy's frantic voice explains just about this much. Kara's nails click against the edge of the device and her thoughts continue to stir up a little bit. One second at a time brings Kara closer to figuring this one out.

"So, do you have it?"

A nibble on her lip sends Kara into deep thought mode. Peter puts a hand on her.

"I have faith in you."

"Glad you do."

"And you should have faith in yourself. I've seen you do some remarkable things. Don't let self doubts get in the way…."

Daisy clears her throat.

"Yeah, the pep talks nice and all. But, really not the time...I think that if I disconnect this wire...then we should be able to be in the clear."

The thoughts of what can happen if Kara does not pick the right wire, well she does not want to even consider this point. Kara's eyes close shut when she enters a very deep stage of thoughts.

' _Okay, moment of truth. Rao be blessed.'_

Kara pulls the wire completely out. Time freezes as she half expects them to blow all the way into the next county and beyond.

Nothing happens. There's no explosion, no nothing. It's just peace and tranquility.

"We did it."

Peter wraps his arms around Kara from behind. She tries not to look too particular pleased with herself. Situations like this, it would be unwise for Kara to acquire a swollen head.

Ock's assistant makes a moment right until Daisy grabs her from behind and slaps handcuffs on her.

"This is the end of the line for you."

"You really think this is over?"

The rest of SHIELD appears to secure the base and allow the scientists to step over. Daisy answers the assistant's question with a smile.

"Yeah. You pulled a couple of good ones on us. This time, I'm going to personally see you in that prison cell. Both you and your boss, you're staying in there for a very long time."

Ock finds his arms secured. He looks up with one of the nastiest expressions known to man and it focuses on Spider-Man.

"Savor this moment, Spider-Man. You don't know what you've just unleashed."

Those cryptic works end the conversation. Spider-Man sees Ock's eyes and wonders if this is some kind of trick.

' _I know how his mind works. So there's something else up his sleeve.'_

Daisy almost senses his words. She puts a hand on Peter's shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze.

"You shouldn't worry. This time, he's not getting out. I know I said that last time but….it's not like I planned for him to escape."

Ock and his forces will be put away for a long time if Daisy has any say about it.

X-X-X

Daisy, Carol, Peter, and Kara stand outside of the cell. On one side, Ock stands, staring at what he thinks is a wall. However, the wall warp to allow the quartet and anyone else who wants to look at him take a closer look.

"So, what do you think?"

Daisy's question catches them off guard. Kara and Peter look over at each other and then at Ock on the other end of the cell. Kara and Peter lock eyes.

"So do you want to field this one, Kara?"

"Right."

Kara breaks out into a smile and proceeds to head on.

"I believe this structure is going to hold him. He doesn't have anymore allies on the outside, does he?"

"Not that I know of."

Carol steps over. She wants to take a look at the Kree ship. Ever since Carol gains her powers, the Kree follows her around. She moves to the room where several of the scientists look over the ship.

A hand places on Carol's shoulder from Daisy.

"You want to offer your insight to the ship? They'd be glad. Not closer to figuring it out then we're able to figure out the mysteries of life, the universe, and everything...and I swear if you say forty-two…."

Peter's hands throw up in a defensive mode.

"I'm not going to say anything."

A smile passes over Daisy's lips. She sweeps over Kara and Peter.

"And aren't the two of you forgetting about something?

A second's pause passes before Kara jumps up into the air and pumps her fist in explanation.

"Right, our date!"

"Yes, your date...and I want the two of you to have a good time."

Daisy motions for Peter and walks her over.

"She saved our asses today, so make sure to rock her universe."

"We really don't have a conventional marriage, do we?"

An arm wrapping around his waist pulls Peter into position for a slight kiss on Daisy's part.

"You really just figure that out now?"

The two part ways and Peter takes a step to look at Ock to make sure he remains secure. They can never be too careful with a situation like this, as frustrating as it can and may be.

Peter turns to Kara. The two lock hands and move to the exit of the facility.

"So, take two?"

"Yup, hopefully better than take one."

X-X-X

The crystal structures of the fountain make Kara smile in wistful nostalgia. It reminds her a tiny bit of back home.

Thinking about old friends makes Kara really appreciate the new ones she makes over time. She joins Peter with their walk around the end of the fountain. Peter holds Kara tight.

"So, do you dance?"

"Not well."

Kara smiles and shakes her head. Fond memories of her mother trying to teach her causes a smile to break over Kara's face. She's a bit more graceful now then she was then.

"It's a beautiful night."

"I know."

Peter's words cause Kara to stare into his eyes. For him, she'll make an effort to dance, even though it's difficult to try and to do so.

"If I stamp your feet, I'm really sorry in advance."

"Just relax and let things come to you. Let them come naturally."

His hand brushes down the back of her dress for a second and then comes back up to wrap around her waist. The shivers Kara feels from his touch makes it very hard to control herself.

"You keep that up, and you don't want to know what I might do."

"Do I now?"

Peter ensnares her in a half-hug to bring Kara closer to him. Hot breath connects to the side of his ear when the dance kicks up. The music is a very high beat, yet the two take their time and ease into it.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that tonight without you believing in me."

"You would have, Kara. Without me there, you would have."

"And that's why I would have."

The awkwardness fades with Peter holding Kara up. She wants to spend this night and end it just right. And the fact nothing happens to screw it up.

Kara leans in and without even thinking, kisses Peter on the lips. It's a moment of instinct. Peter goes with it and puts a hand on the back of Kara's head to guide her a bit closer.

To be honest, Peter finds it surprising Kara makes the first move. it's not completely awful that she does, but he does find it extremely surprising she does. The two lock hand to hand when deepening the kiss both of them share.

The couple start to attract some stares. Even more so when Kara's undoing Peter's tie and short without thinking about.

"Maybe we should take this to the private suite?"

"Private...suite?"

Peter just smiles and gives Kara another kiss. The two make their way upstairs to see what thrilling fun awaits them

The second go around is a lot easier to deal with than the first one. As in, it goes more smoothly by a significant margin. And the ending will conclude tonight's fun with a bang.

X-X-X

"Commander, you're not going to believe this."

"Tell me."

Three Kree soldiers step in to face their Commander. The Commander's eyes lock onto them.

"Vessel Alpha Nine have sent a transmission."

This statement causes the Commander to stand up straight with his gaze following on the other members of his army.

"It was lost."

"Well, someone must have activated it. We've scanned the universe...and there's a primitive planet known simply as Earth...and that's not all."

The Commander's nose wrinkles. Earth, he hears tells of the planet, although merely faint whispers. It's a primitive planet with low subspecies of life. Nothing worthy of his notice to be honest.

"We have traced the trail and have discovered evidence of a Kryptonian vessel traveling to Earth several light cycles ago."

This on the other hand is worthy of the Commander's notice.

"One of the unworthy Kryptonians live. Not for much longer."

"What are…."

"We will head to Earth. These Earthlings will either surrender the unworthy Kryptonian to us. Or they will be decimated."

The vessel plots a course for Earth and the race is on.

**To Be Continued on July 15th, 2018.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The following chapter contains shameless smut. If you've come here for plot based stuff, then you won't get it here.**

**Chapter Ten:**

The luxury suite lives up to its billing as being very luxurious. The lights flick on and Kara and Peter enter the room. The moment the door shuts behind them, Kara turns her attention back towards Peter.

"Finally."

Peter cannot agree more. There's no more time for words, only for crisp action. And the action leads to both of them entering a very intense round of kissing. Peter's hand wraps around the back of Kara's head and deepens the kiss a little bit. He pulls back from Kara and kisses her on the lips a couple more times.

They move over to the bed and remove their clothes. Every inch of Kara's perfect, tan, flesh revealing itself. She moves over to the bed and sits in her lacy red bra and panties which Carol helps her pick out. Peter's eyes move over to her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Let's see the rest of you."

Kara makes quick work of Peter's clothing, but not too quick. She wants to savor every single moment she has of unveiling him from moment to moment. Her hands brush against the side of Peter's neck and gives his arm a very slight squeeze.

"Including that big cock of yours."

The word tingles on Kara's lips with a slight amount of spice. She holds onto him and kisses him. Peter and Kara only sit on the bed in their underwear and start kissing each other with mad passion. His hands start running down the back of Kara's head and increases the lust inside of her body. He pulls away from her and smiles.

The last few articles of clothing come out. Peter's throbbing hard cock comes out. Kara drops her bra and panties to reveal her perfect body. There's only a small landing strip of pubic hair going down her pussy which drips wet.

"Let me show you how much I appreciate the faith you have in me."

Kara leans down and opens her mouth nice and wide to take Peter's manhood into her. The moment her mouth sinks down onto him, Peter enters a whirl of pleasure. Kara's hands dip between his legs and he knows where they head in an instant.

Her hand cups his balls and releases them. Peter groans when pushing deep into Kara's mouth. Her throat feels so warm and so tight that he cannot even process anything other than the pleasure Kara's perfectly pleasant mouth is giving him.

She sucks him hard and makes Peter feel so good. Her throat is so perfect. The moisture of her mouth coats his cock and allows him to slide into her.

"That's so hot!"

Kara presses herself face down onto Peter's pelvic region without another word. The side of Peter's hands caress Kara's hair and continue the fun and games. She deep-throats him.

Her mouth hallows out from the intensity of Kara's mouth dropping down onto him with a huge suck. She pulls all the way out of it and tastes the tiny bit which trickles out of Peter's cock head. The taste only causes Kara to become addicted to him.

"Mmm!"

Kara shoves him into her mouth once again and gives him a world class blowjob. Peter's body shifting underneath her mouth just builds Kara's confidence. It builds it just as much as the cum builds inside of her.

She tests out the theory of the building cum by taking Peter's swollen balls in her hand and caressing them. Peter holds onto the back of Kara's head and fills up her mouth with a few more thrusts. He holds on tight and fills Kara's warm mouth and tight throat up with his huge cock.

"Fuck, I'm getting close."

She practically milks his balls in time with sucking his cock. Underneath that adorkable girl rests the heart of a true sex kitten and Peter cannot help and indulge himself in her beautiful mouth with every thrust, every step of the way.

Closer, closer, closer, and then it happens. Peter explodes into Kara's mouth. The Kryptonian survivor sucks up all of the cum inside her mouth, drinking it.

A seductive gaze comes from Kara's eyes when she drives down onto his cock. She makes sure to get every single last drop of cum from Peter when finishing him off with some deep sucking. The popping of Kara's mouth around his cock just makes him feel really good.

"Yummy."

Kara pulls herself up and hovers in the air. Her legs spread and Peter scrambles to taste her pussy. She just grins at his eagerness, but she is worried that it will not be up to his expectations.

The worry fades when Peter digs into her folds and licks them. He caresses her thighs with fingers sticking into them. Kara holds the back of his head and groans when throwing her hips up into his face. The pleasure only escalates with each movement.

"OOOH, PETER!"

Those words signal a war cry from Kara, the very second he digs deep inside of her. He keeps sucking her pussy and making her feel really good. And when this makes her feel really good, her body enters a roller coaster ride of pleasure.

Kara's nails brush against the back of Peter's hair as he eats her out until she almost drops down off of the bed.

Peter drinks up Kara's tasty pussy. Her warm thighs and sexy body beckons Peter. Beckons him to eat her out and to drive her to greater waves of pleasure. He almost pulls out of her and gives her pussy one more lick.

The final push into her womanhood sends Kara crashing down onto the bed. He leaves her breathing and wanting more.

"Look what you've done to me."

Peter climbs on top of her. His big cock presses against her flat stomach and sends Kara into a fit of pleasure. She cannot even process anything other than the thought of Peter's mighty manhood piercing her womanly walls.

"I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to enjoy it. Aren't you?"

Kara nibbles down on her lip and nods in delight. Peter closes in on her and almost pushes into her hole. He pulls back and teases her a little bit more. Her thighs part with desire burning through every inch of her body.

"I want it!"

"Do you?"

"YES!"

As if to demonstrate how much she wants it, Kara's sexy thighs part and call to Peter. He admits of the straining of his cock and the desire to slide into her becoming very strong. He cannot help and think about what it would feel to be buried deep inside of Kara's tight pussy.

He drags his cock against Kara's wet pussy and causes her hips to shoot up off of the bed. She moans and Peter gets a bit closer to sliding inside of her. He's almost inside of her, to the point where she can feel him slipping inside of her.

"I have you."

"YES!"

Those cries of pleasure just brings Kara's excitement to a brand new level. Peter holds his cock at her entrance and keeps rotating against her opening. Kara wraps her legs around her hips and pulls him in very closely.

Peter gives the final push and Kara clutches onto him.

She knows he's big and this will feel good, but there's just an entirely new level. Peter's hands push against her legs and make sure they remain locked firmly around his hips. Not that Kara plans to go anywhere. Not now and not when his cock just fills her so utterly and completely full.

She shoots up to meet Peter and he pulls almost out of there. Peter drives deeper inside of her with a constant barrage of thrusts. His balls hit her at a certain point and make Kara just shoot over with pleasure.

The snug tightness makes Peter groan. The more she moved, the tighter she got and the better this felt.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

It feels so good to have such a wonderful sheath wrapping around him and caressing every inch of his massive prick. Peter buries himself inside of Kara as deep as he can go and pulls completely out from her.

And it feels just as good for Kara to have him inside of her in such a way. Her body becomes sensitive his touch and Peter knows every single way to rile Kara up. She appreciates it and appreciates the touch. The deeper he buries inside of her, the more she feels. The more pleasure she feels, the better it feels to have him deep inside of her.

"Keep it up!"

Peter does not intend to slow down by the looks of things. Kara holds her. Her body gets warm at it.

She thought about her boss inviting into her office with a private performance review. And then things get hot from there. Kara spent many nights indulging herself in self pleasure to these naughty, taboo thoughts. His handsome face looking her over when he fucks her. Those eyes just burning a hole and that body rippling when he slams into her.

This is real and it feels really good as well. The rippling thrusts Peter brings deep inside of her sends Kara's hips shooting up off of the bed. She closes around him.

"Oh, that feels so good!"

Kara is pretty sure she just let out a stream of obscenities in about several different different alien languages. All she cares about is the pleasure building inside of her loins and about ready to break free at a moment's notice.

"I want...I need…"

"And you'll get."

Peter picks up the pace by riding Kara. She responds to every touch and just encourages him to get even more. The breathing of his alien lover increases. The breath ripples in a sexy manner the more that he plunged inside of her.

Kara tightens around him and Peter grunts when thrusting inside of her. He holds himself back just enough to slow his own impeding orgasm. He pulls almost all the way out.

His tip reaches her scorching slit and rubs against her womanhood. Kara looks up at him with those imploring, burning dances all over them. Desire just increases, desire to have him and to have everything she wants.

Peter fills her completely up once more and Kara screams out to show the hunger hse feels for him. This hunger only doubles the further and faster he buries inside of her.

"Are we having fun?"

Kara nods in pleasure. Peter reaches over her and attacks her body with several firm caresses. His spider strength makes Kara feel all of them. And the fact he doesn't have to hold back with her gets the juices flowing even more.

A tug of her nipples and Peter buries himself face down onto Kara's chest in sync with his thrusts. The feeling of his mouth against her breasts causes her to almost go over the edge with an unlimited wave of pleasure.

The pleasure increases on both sides the further Peter drives inside of Kara. His balls keep slapping against her and sending her over the edge with increasing fits of lust. She tightens around him and lets out a very passionate breath. The breath only increases the deeper Peter pushes inside of her tightening center.

"Yes. We're having so much fun!"

Those words cause Peter to work into her. He can feel it coming. The end of this round. He just wants to have his fun with Kara.

"I want...to try something."

Peter slows down his thrusts and looks at Kara. He pulls out of her and Kara decides to turn around. He gets a face full of Kara's dripping pussy and hot ass. His cock stands at attention and calls for Kara. Calls to be inside of her in every single way possible.

"You know what you want. Because it's the same thing that I want. It's the same thing that I need."

Peter groans in response and nods. She hovers into the air and Peter uses her legs to pull himself up. He clings onto Kara's sexy body like a wall. His cock brushes against her and makes Kara almost lose it in the pleasure which builds inside of her.

"Go ahead and take me big guy!"

Those words call for him and her body calls for him even more. Peter holds onto her chest and pushes into her. The feeling of him fucking a girl from behind in mid-air brings a rush to him.

The depths Peter pushes inside of her causes the excitement to just spread out completely. The web slinger holds onto her and pushes onto her nipples. He gains some momentum and pushes into her. He pulls out and pushes in.

Kara clasps onto the air. She feels lighter than the air she floats on. Not just because of the fact she's flying. Kara floats over with Peter's arms around her. She rests up against the wall.

One hand sticks to the wall while the other hand grabs Kara's ass from behind. Peter plows her as deep as possible. The sizeable balls Peter boasts of cracks against her thigh from the backside. Kara clutches onto the wall.

Honestly, she tries hard not to cause any property damage. The burst of pleasure going through her makes it extremely hard for this not to happen. Peter pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his hard cock into her body.

"Closer are we?"

They switch things up with Kara and Peter now hanging upside down in mid-air. Peter works himself deeper into Kara. She holds onto him with a steady series of thrusts. The deeper he enters her, the more of a great feeling she feels. And the better for both of them. Peter holds on for the ride and keeps up his thrusts to new depths.

The fact blood rushes to Peter's head when he drives deeper into Kara adds some allurement to this little encounter. He picks up a steadier pace when going deeper inside. He pulls almost all the way out and shoves his way back in.

Each thrust represents a tick on the clock which makes sure Peter's closer to ending this. And closer to finishing her up.

They move closer to each other. Their mid-air sex above the bed just hits an entirely different level. Kara almost descends on her orgasm. Peter holds onto the ceiling fan to hold them up.

Kara reclines on the air and Peter thrusts her closer and closer to the bed. She finally loses it, legs tightening around Peter when their descent down onto the bed slows down.

It ends where it begins, on the bed. With Peter driving himself deeper inside of Kara. And Kara encouraging him pretty much every step away.

"Are you...close?"

The throbbing of his manhood makes it harder to concentrate on words.

"Close...yeah."

Peter hammers away at Kara with reckless abandon. The desire to achieve receive brings him ever so closer to a great end. And the great end will be beyond amazing, beyond spectacular, beyond everything he feels.

Her walls clench him with a crushing force. It only causes his loins to ache and throb more. He pushes deeper into her and finishes riding Kara into the bed. Kara clutches his arm tightly and breaths out out her passionate breaths.

Finally, it gives, and Peter plants his seed into Kara. It starts with a trickle and ends with a flood. He rides the pussy of his beautiful assistant.

"I think we'll be having more private meetings."

"I was about to suggest..the same thing."

Kara's voice comes out in a breath after Peter finishes riding her into submission. She feels so good and knows that he has so much more to offer.

And he will offer it to her. Kara turns around and Peter plays with her leading to another round.

And hopefully many more, until both of their bodies are taxed.

**X-X-X**

The end comes sometime later. Kara buries her head into Peter's shoulder while resting against him. Peter keeps his latest partner near to him. He looks up at the ceiling.

Some time ago, Peter swears he saw something moving. And now, he is pretty sure of it, well about as sure as sure could be at the moment. He looks up at the ceiling, a small smile flickering over the corner of his mouth.

"You can come down now."

Gwen descends from the ceiling. Peter notices she's wearing nothing other than rapidly dissolving webbing over her breasts and center. He motions for Gwen and her sexy web bikini which was less in the back to walk out.

"So, it appears I caught a naughty little spider?"

He squeezes Gwen's ass and pulls her in. The older man smiles at the nineteen-year-old girl who moves closer towards him.

"Daisy put me up to it...and Jessica and Carol."

"Sure, cave in to peer pressure."

A warm kiss from both of them draws the pair closer together. Peter can feel Gwen's body just reacting under his. Despite going a good few rounds with a Kryptonian and their stamina, Peter is ready to go for Gwen.

Her pussy lines up with his cock a second later. Gwen's already dripping wet, likely from watching a great amount of the show between Kara and Peter.

"Take me...I'm yours."

The webbing comes off of her ample breasts and allows Peter to touch them. He toys with Gwen's chest and causes her to let out a whimpering moan. The excitement only increases from Peter touching her.

Then, Peter lifts up Gwen and makes sure to hold onto her ass. He balances Gwen at the tip of his cock and without any further preamble makes her slide down his large cock.

The feeling of Gwen's tight teenage pussy clamping its way down his massive cock feels pretty good. Peter holds her lower back and guides Gwen down a tiny bit. She stretches around his tool, biting down on her lip when rising and falling down onto him.

"Right...here! It's perfect."

Gwen keeps working him over and continues to stretch her way around him. She tightens around him with a warm tight pull against her. His manhood enters her tight pussy, sliding almost all the way in.

In and out he goes, Peter slides deeper into her. He can feel the warmth just caressing every inch of his manhood. He almost pulls all the way out and plants back in. He fills her pussy completely up and then pulls almost all the way out of her with several long thrusts.

"It's good!"

Gwen misses the familiar feeling of Peter's cock stretching her out. Her pussy gives a tug on his manhood when it goes inside of her.

He's already slick with both his juices and Kara's from earlier. This makes Peter's ascension into her perfectly. Her tight center clamps down onto her.

Peter leans in and bites down onto Gwen's neck. She explodes all over his cock. Peter moves over to deliver a taunting whisper to her.

"It doesn't take much, does it?"

"Not for...you!"

Gwen howls out these words and takes more of him inside of her. The continuing bouncing brings himself of her.

Peter holds on for the ride and feels Gwen tightly wrapping around him. He makes her body arch back to take her sweaty chest. She brushes a hand through his hair and keeps taking him. They draw to each other.

The magnetic attraction both spiders feel for one and other escalate to new levels the deeper Peter plunges into her. Gwen's ass just finds its way into Peter's hands very easy. He squeezes it and causes her to moan. He makes her bounce up and down.

The side of Gwen bouncing on Peter's cock is the first one Kara sees when she wakes up from her sexually-induced coma. The rays of yellow sunlight poking through the window end up energizing her.

"Fuck."

Kara licks her finger clean after it touches her pussy. She looks at Gwen's bouncing ass. The wide booty in Peter's hands causes pleasure to increase and Kara to imagine her tongue between Gwen's cheeks and eating her out.

Naughty desire spreads through Kara. The moment she has an opening, it's time for her to get in there and start licking Gwen's ass.

Gwen busies herself so vigorously with Peter ramming his big cock into her that she does not register the tongue darting between her ample cheeks at first. But, it most certainly gets her attention and wakes her up.

"Hello...Kara!"

She lets out those words in a very breathless moan. Kara's naughty tongue darts through Gwen's asshole while she moves over to caress Peter's balls and her slit. She joins in the pleasure and it makes things just that much more.

Kara almost burying her face in between Gwen's ass only causes Peter to penetrate her hole with even more vigor. His balls throb at the thought of what might happen when they unleash their load inside of Gwen.

"Getting close. Cum for me then."

Gwen's snug walls sticking to his cock and working it over makes Peter get closer to his edge. She slips almost all the way down with a continuing ride. She pushes around him.

The two merge and become one. Peter picks up his pace and almost sends himself over the edge. He hangs on just enough for Gwen to lose herself against his cock. He pushes deeper and plants the first spurts of seed inside of her.

"Peter!"

The warm rush of seed spilling into Gwen's body escalates to the point where she can barely hold on. She bites and releases her mouth several times through the ride. Peter hangs on all the way to the end and it's an amazing end.

They cum together and it's magic. Peter pushes his cock into her several more times to make sure his immense load spills into her.

The dust settles and then Peter finds himself to have two perfect blonde babes worshiping his cock. Kara takes her mouth around Peter's balls to suck them hard. Gwen tastes the combination of juices trickling around Peter.

The two lovely ladies dive in and increase their pleasure on every inch of him. Peter's fingers dart against their hair and encourages them.

The second Gwen pulls off, she locks eyes with Kara. Kara just smiles and crawls over to the bed. The two crawl on top of each other.

The beautiful sight of their bodies merging with each other in the midst of a steamy makeout session entices Peter to new heights. He cannot help and move closer towards them, to feel their nubile bodies. The heat rising from them shows an increased level of intensity.

Gwen shifts down and caresses Kara's nether lips with a few pushes against her. The heat only escalates with each passing moment.

"I want to taste you."

Kara's thighs part and Gwen dives in to chow down on her womanhood. The hands of the Girl of Steel lock onto the back of Gwen's head and guide her into position. The warm suckling on Kara's perfect lips drags her into further pleasure.

She cannot help and taste Kara's exotic juices. She moans with Kara diving in tongue first and lapping her up.

Peter looks up and wraps his arms around Gwen's waist. His hands shift up to touch Gwen's ample rear end and squeezes it. The heat increases and the pleasure bubbles between her legs. Peter lines up his manhood in front of her.

"Take her."

Kara's breathy whisper is just hard. Judging by the sounds she makes, Gwen takes Kara's advice and makes her submit to that delicious tongue of hers.

Gwen goes down on Kara and feels the manhood about ready to slide into her. She spreads her thighs, ready and willing to receive this bounty. A finger pushes against her lower back and comes very close to sliding inside of her. She almost opens up for him.

Then for the second time, Peter pushes into Gwen and stretches her womanhood completely out. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her. His manhood works its way into her scorching core. His hands cup the underside of Gwen's breasts and squeezes them to cause her pleasure to double.

The sight of Gwen going down on Kara while he fucks her only encourages Peter to speed up. The enticing action makes Peter speed up. His balls swing and slap Gwen's thighs with burying into her depths.

"Mmm!"

That light moan around Kara's pussy causes her hips to push up. She repeatedly rises and drops her hips in pleasure.

Kara feels up her sultry body with a few plucks of her nipples. She holds her lips together and lets them free with a hungry moan. She throws herself up hips first and makes her go.

The view of Peter sliding into Gwen also lights up her body and makes her loins just soak with pleasure. Peter holds onto her and keeps working his way inside of her.

"Let it all out, Gwen."

Peter plows her womanhood and the vibration causes Gwen's throat to send vibrating moans down into Kara's soaked snatch. She thrusts up to meet the brainy blonde's probing tongue. Tasty juices lap up inside of her.

In the meantime, all of Peter's manhood pushes deeper inside of Kara. He pulls almost all the way out with his engorged cock sliding against her dripping womanhood. Peter almost pulls out of her and then drives deeper into her with one more prominent push.

The feeling of his manhood wrapping around Gwen's clinging walls makes Peter just bury deep inside of her. Peter pulls almost all the way out and then drives into her.

"Good. Good. You two are amazing."

There's a comment almost coming from Gwen how Peter feels about the same. Only she can't think of anything beyond his cock going inside of her wet womanhood. Peter slides deep inside of her and pulls almost all the way out.

Gwen also indulges more into Kara than ever before. The first taste solidifies Gwen's budding and building addiction to Gwen's warm pussy. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives deeper inside of her with several strong pushes. His balls keep cracking against her.

Deeper and faster Peter goes and Gwen holds onto Kara. Kara's hips shoot back and engulfs about as much of Peter inside of her as can fill her. Peter holds onto her.

"Gwen...Gwen!"

Both Peter and Kara calling out her name at the same time causes Gwen's very sizeable ego to get a pretty good jump up of pleasure. Her nails dig against Kara's legs and feels up the very strong flesh. She keeps driving inside and lapping up as much of Kara's tasty juices as humanly possible. She cannot get enough of going down on her, no matter how much she tries.

Each taste brings her closer to the edge. Peter holds onto her.

"Go ahead. I want to feel you cum. Make you feel good before you make me feel good. I'm sure you can't wait for me...but good things come to those who wait."

The heat Gwen's body gives off just makes Peter call for her. He holds onto her on all sides and torments every inch of her sexy body. Peter slides a bit further into her and pulls almost all the way out with a couple of deep thrusts.

Very good things blew Gwen's mind, at least if one can judge by her tightening core wrapping around him. Peter slams deep inside of her as hard as possible.

Finally, everything comes to a white end. Peter's hands clutch over Gwen's hips and spears deep into her. Her tightening pussy takes a load for the team and the load just increases. He pushes into Gwen from behind.

The second Peter pulls out. Kara flips her over and gets on top of Gwen. Her pussy moves around Gwen's hips at a super intense speed. Gwen holds onto Kara and makes out with her. Their nether lips touch each other on the bed.

Instantly, Kara turns around from her meal and smiles at Peter. She dives onto him and wraps her arms and legs around him. The two get about ready for business.

The minute Kara's pussy takes in Peter's throbbing tool, a naughty idea enters Gwen's mind. It takes her a few minutes to get the strength mustered backup to do it, but when she does it, it's going to be pretty delightful.

Those wet thighs planting down onto Peter and the depths Kara's warm pussy brings him into her causes a rush to only escalate. He can't help and grab Kara and push her deeper inside of her. Peter keeps entering her hole with a constant barrage of thrusts. Each ending up more amazing than the last and each driving Peter further into fits of pleasure.

"Take me hard!"

Kara clutches onto Peter's shoulder and drives down onto him. Each motion brings a tingle down into Kara's loins the further she drives down onto him. She gets a hell of a ride on Peter's cock.

The web slinger runs fire and clutches Kara's chest to really get her motor running. Not to mention the juices flowing from her pussy.

And speaking of flowing, Gwen's dangling from the ceiling fan above the bed. Kara's eyes widen at the sight of that tasty pussy above her head.

"That's going to be mine."

Gwen sways on the ceiling fan and the siren song in Kara's head just calls her for dinner. And the sweet taste which beckons her between Gwen's legs lights her mind and body up. Kara reaches up and dives down into Gwen to get a taste of her delicious pussy.

The moaning from Gwen and Kara's licking when she has a chance just causes Peter to pick up the pace. The friction of her thighs dropping down on him drives Peter further into her. His hands lock onto Kara and presses them together.

The flow of juices continue with Peter working into Kara. Gwen hangs upside down from the ceiling and kisses Kara as she rises.

"Hey! Trademark infringement!"

The grin only increases the deeper Kara's tongue sticks into Gwen's mouth. Their dancing fingers bring each other into a very passionate makeout session with both of them seeing how well they can psyche the other out.

Peter groans underneath Kara's snug loins. He cannot hold back much longer and there's something which makes him doubt that he wants to. He keeps it up and keeps driving faster and faster into Kara. She holds onto him and releases him.

The pleasure only escalates the deeper Kara coaxes him into her warm hole. He keeps pumping into Kara and she keeps taking him with everything she wants.

He closes in and prepares to about break. Kara and Gwen's alternating between sexy making out and sexy pussy eating. His balls tighten up and it's about time. It's almost time for Peter to finally give in to it.

He holds out just long enough for Kara's orgasm to complete. She pulls away from Gwen and diverts his full attention to him when the two of them cum together.

Finally it ends with the most explosive orgasm possible. Everything tonight pales in comparison to the three of them cumming together. Kara holds onto him and drives down onto him.

The splattering of thick seed overflowing in her pussy causes Kara's tingles to only escalate. She clamps down onto Peter and releases him with a soft and sultry moan the further she works him over.

The moment Kara pulls out, Gwen descends down to get her treat. And everything only escalates from there.

**To Be Continued on 7/17/2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, comments, kudos, and views, and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

The last couple of days lead to a very interesting life for one Gwen Stacy. She stretches out in the bedroom and decides to make the way down the hallway.

The second she steps out, Peter looks about ready to step into the room. The two come very close to having a very distinct meeting of the minds. A smile pops over to Gwen's face and on instinct, she reaches forward to grab Peter's shoulder.

"I guess we were both going to see each other. Great minds think alike."

Gwen wonders if their great minds came to the same conclusion about the thing they need to talk about. She suspects that she will find out sooner rather than later about this fact. A deep breath comes from Gwen.

"I suppose we should talk about the elephant in the room."

A second passes when Gwen allows Peter's statement to wash over.

"Finding a way to get me back to my home dimension, right?"

A nod follows from Peter. Gwen cannot help and feel some of the most conflicting emotions possible regarding the fact she can go home. She does have friends, but also has problems. Being on this Earth and being with Peter is a breath of fresh air. It's like a dream come true.

Dream being the proper word because of a cold dash of reality is about ready to ruin Gwen's world and wake her up from this dream.

Peter can sense when something's wrong with one of his girls. Perhaps it's time as fine tuned as his Spider Sense, but he does get that sense when looking at Gwen. His hand reaches out to touch the top of her shoulder and bring Gwen back towards the conversation at hand.

"Something wrong?"

Best to ask in a situation like this, although Peter can only guess what's wrong with Gwen. One can see there's an issue going on here.

"You know...I'm not sure if going home is the best plan possible….although if you can help me, I really would like the option...but there's a part of me who appreciates the fresh start."

Gwen takes a deep breath. The expression on her face shows Peter a young woman who had been through a lot over the past couple of years in her life.

"I appreciate your help if you want to help, and I'm glad for it. And I do have some friends back home and about the only reason why I would want to try and go back."

She takes a deep breath.

"But, there's a lot of heartache involved back there. I've made mistakes that I'm not proud of…."

"We all have. We just got to learn from them."

Gwen learns a valuable lesson from some of her arrogance after first being bit by the spider. Life is nothing else but fragile. It can be wonderful, but all it takes is one moment in time to have that all crashing down.

"And I don't want to lose you again after finding you."

A moment of pause happens with Gwen resolving, through all of her might, not to break down. Her arms tighten around Peter's waist and pulls him into a fairly warm embrace. She moves a little bit closer towards him.

"I don't think there are any easy solutions to get me home anyway...finding that dimension is going to be hard...given HYDRA only tapped into it on a pure fluke."

Peter does consider that particular point. He reaches in and touches the top of Gwen's hand. He squeezes it tight and she looks back at him with a soft smile playing over her features.

"All we need is a little bit of luck and we can go a really long way."

"If you say so."

A smile passes over Peter's face when he moves a tiny bit closer.

"And it also helps that we got some of the most brilliant minds working here. Including the two standing in this hallway right now."

Gwen just smiles and gives Peter a kiss. There's other reasons why she does not want to go home other than him. Personal demons haunt Gwen every step of the web and make her very nervous.

The door opens up and Kara steps back in. After the night they had last night, Gwen and Kara are on very good terms, as is Peter and the two girls. Kara leans in and greets Gwen with a kiss, before pulling back and giving Peter one as well, when she's sure no one is looking to see her kissing her boss.

To be fair, no one can say he took advantage of Kara. If anything, she took advantage of him.

"Maybe there's some traces of interdimensional energy still on you where we can backtrace?"

Gwen and Peter lock eyes with each other and nod. It's worth a shot.

"It's going to be tough."

"Yes, because there are many universes out there. There might even one where J. Jonah Jameson is Spider-Man and I'm calling him a threat or a menace."

X-X-X

Peter, Gwen, and Kara step into the room where Sue Storm waits for them. She's no stranger to finding a strange dimension although this is going to be a tricky one all things considered.

The leading member of the Fantastic Four flashes a smile at them when they walk into the picture.

"It's going to be tricky to get a fix on Gwen's dimension. I've calibrated one of the scanner to see if she has any residual particles on her. Anything we can backtrace. Thanks for putting me on the right track for that one."

Kara just responds with a smile. It's a pleasure to work with a woman the caliber of Sue Storm. Gwen maneuvers herself into the chamber and takes a deep breath.

Flashes of light and energy surround Gwen's body. The machine picks up something and starts to blip to life.

Peter smiles at least it's working.

"Okay, just tell us if any of these worlds are yours...and we might be able to send you home."

There's a part of Gwen who does not want to go down this particular road and wants to stay here. However, she remembers that she has a job to do back home. She swallows her pride along with the lump in her throat.

"Hopefully we can find it soon because this portal energy is not completely refined."

Sue bites down on her lip and activates the search mechanism for the portal. They'll know when they find it, if they find it.

Gwen zeroes in on the images flashing through the portal.

"No, no, no...obviously not...boy that's pretty messed up. Who the hell thinks a costume like that is a good idea? Nope. Not even close…..is that a pig in a Spidey costume?"

Gwen's eyebrows raises and Peter just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"The multiverse is a pretty strange place."

Despite the energy scan, it's hard to pinpoint a precise dimension. The generator on the machine starts to hum which is never a good thing.

"There I think that's it!"

And boom goes the generator and there goes the power of the rest of the building as well. It leaves Peter, Kara, Gwen, and Sue in the dark for approximately ten seconds.

"That was it, you had it!"

"Yeah, I know. And that's when the power just decides to conk out."

The good news is, the backup power comes back on within a minute. The bad news is, the portal device is completely shorted out by the power outage. Sue runs down and pushes a finger into it.

"I'm going to head back to the Baxter Bulding and see if Reed had a spare temporal flux stabilizer in storage."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once again, conflict hits Gwen. Home was right in front of her, and then snatched away. And at the same time, she's more than glad the portal fails.

"It's going to take a while to get there again with the right parts, isn't it?"

Peter nods wordlessly. He resolves to get there, even though he's not sure Gwen's heart is completely into going home. It's just one of those days where everything can go wrong will and the day which you want to throw your hands up in frustration.

X-X-X

The power comes back on and Peter wonders what just went wrong. Something clicks to life outside of the room and a hand presses to his face.

"Everything in this building is busted. Whatever technology HYDRA use does not play nicely with the Horizon interface."

Peter slips into the lab and starts to mess with the radio in. He hears the voice coming out in a garbled tone. It takes him a second before he configures it to work.

"Peter, can you hear me?"

Carol's voice becomes about as clear as possible.

"Yeah! Now I can. We've had problems. I'm trying to figure out a way to bring Gwen back home and we've run into a slight snag."

"There's more problems than that. Aren't you picking this up on the satellites?"

Peter wishes he could. The computers finally boot back up. Peter navigates past an error page and then reboots. Seconds pass before the satellites come back up and several red dots.

"Okay, either my computer's got a nasty virus which is acting like a literal human virus, or there are several vessels heading directly for Earth?"

"I can confirm that SWORD is picking up the same thing. There are multiple approaches and it's not good news. I think when Ock activated that ship, it triggered a Kree fleet."

Out of all of the things which could happen and there are many things which could happen, this appears to be one of the worst case scenarios. An immense heat spreads through the air and Peter moves his way to the window.

Kara steps onto the balcony overlooking the city and her mouth is hanging open. The citizens of the city stand in awe underneath an immense alien ship which just bares down upon them all. It's hard to really describe the feeling that they feel.

The impressive Kree vessel is pretty dangerous looking. Two more Kree ships touch down side by side next to it. They hover around in a triangular formation and lock on ready for an attack.

The good news is, that Peter's spider sense is not going into overdrive. That's about where the good news ends.

A grim looking Kree soldier appears on the surface of one of the ships in a solid holographic projection. His eyes just glare down at the people below him with contempt.

"The people of this planet will be sentenced for their crimes."

Peter steps forward and slides the ear piece. Jessica's voice replaces Carol's over the radio.

"We couldn't even stop them if we tried. They just blew past Mars, the Moon, and then hit Earth. And there are more hovering around Earth as we speak then the ones you see. About eight ships."

Eight seems like a very small number for a Kree invading force. Peter wonders if there's more to this little encounter than meets the eye.

"Earth will be punished for harboring a monstrosity on their planet. We know that there's a Kryptonian here and Earth will pay for their sins unless they follow our orders to the letter."

Kara goes completely pale at this. Peter reaches in and grabs her hand. Just as he does, Daisy jumps on the line.

"My scientists are working on finding a way to lock onto the Kree ships using the one we have. Unfortunately, there's a difference between the technology. Anything we can hit though, they'll find it. They can build it. Trust me."

Peter wishes he can and he does under many circumstances. Those hovering ships and the fact they want Kara, it raises a lot of unsettling points.

"You have one of your planetary cycles to surrender the Kryptonian to us. Or we will detonate an explosive device in one of the Earth's population centers. And we will do so every cryon afterward you fail to cede."

"He's going to detonate a bomb every thirty minutes if I don't surrender in a day."

"And you're not going to surrender."

Kara's jaw sets and she nods, for now. There should be another way, and she brims with confidence they can all figure it out soon.

Or at least Peter can. She has complete faith in him and the others as well.

X-X-X

The rumbling of several military tanks come out. A hard-nosed commander steps out and leads his men in. They feel a bit under equipped despite having the greatest military technology.

"They're just a glorified bunch of space Nazis. It's what I signed up to do, I don't care if they come from this world or any other...they're not having this world."

The commander turns around to face his men and begins to bark out several orders.

"Alright, listen up. General Lane wants the area cleared. And that's what we're going to do. So move it! Do you hear me? MOVE IT!"

That rumbling growl from the general causes them to move in. One of the kinder soldiers turns to a family who looks up.

"M'am, you better get yourself and your kids out of here. It's not proper to be around here. You all have a good day and clear out of the area."

The members of the media crowd around. The troops set up a command station in the middle of New York City. The roads clear in no time. The soldiers move around in a circle on the ground.

The ship just hovers over the top of their heads like a particularly gruesome buzzard. There's nothing to it, no movement. It just locks onto them.

"Bring in Big Daddy."

Big Daddy, the codename for a powerful cannon, is wheeled out by the soldiers. It's been said to bring down an enemy aircraft from miles aways. The commander plans to bring this sucker down from the air.

"Let's light this bad boy up."

Two of the soldiers need to set up Big Daddy underneath the ship. The rest of the soldiers put their goggles on to sheer themselves from a light show which is on par with a solar eclispe.

"Light it up."

The press of the trigger bombards blasts of orange fire out of it. It connects with the underside of the ship, bombarding it.

The hell of a light show ends and the commander's mouth hangs completely open.

"Well, I'll be a motherf..fire it again!"

The soldiers obey their commanders orders and locks onto the item. The blast of energy bombards the underside of the ship. For the second time, it connects with the ship and leaves not even a tiny scratch.

The ship returns fire and reduces Big Daddy to nothing than ashes. Several of the soldiers fall back onto the ground until a figure scoops them up out of the line of fire.

Captain Marvel drops down to the ground and blocks the beam of light. The energy surrounding her body allows Carol to push it back and punch back at the ship.

The rattle causes a soreness to enter her hand. Carol looks over her shoulder and tries to keep the ship off of the fine men and women who defend this planet with their lives.

X-X-X

The good news as Carol sees it the ship does not fire down on the weapon. Of course, that just means Captain Marvel is in the line of fire, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What's your play?"

The beam of light crackles to life. Seconds pass as Carol braces herself for the battle. It's not a weapon which is firing off, but rather a teleporter and the teleporter brings a large, nasty looking Kree Warrior. He wields dual clubs in his hand which shoot up sparks of light. His gaze fixes on Carol with pure hatred dancing in those beady eyes.

"How does a barbarian like yourself get their hands on Kree abilities?"

"Guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time? And you're the ones who come onto this planet and try and think that you're owning the place."

"Merely just doing my duty to eliminate a weak and pathetic race."

"Are you sure there aren't other reasons why you're doing this?"

"ENOUGH!"

Carol cannot agree any more that it's enough. Well almost having her skull clubbed in by the wild swing of the Kree soldier, that's not a good thing at all. She avoids another violent swing and comes inches away from getting her face tattooed at the end of the club.

She jumps up high into the air and smashes her fist down onto the back of the neck of the Kree Soldier. She comes back with several punches to rock the Kree warrior back. He stands back and releases a metal orb which sends a shrill siren.

Carol, being the fierce fighter she is, powers on through. She comes back with thunderous punches and busts one of the clubs in the process. The Kree Soldier rears back and stabs at Carol with fierce blood lust dancing in his eyes.

The pointed wood comes inches away from hitting Carol in the stomach. She blocks it with a fierce movement and rears back to hammer her enemy with a constant barrage of punches. Each of them snap him back.

"You will yield!"

He withdraws a jagged blade and stabs towards her. Carol blocks the warrior's attacks with ease and keeps hammering him with punches. She keeps up the ducking and dodging, the swings and the missed stabs. She drives down onto the back of the neck.

The ship hovering above her head and the prospect of more of these Kree Warriors puts Carol on notice. She holds little concern about herself, but rather the people around her. Carol slams her enemy in the ribs with a floating uppercut. Said uppercut stings him in the chest one more time and Carol rears back before doubling him over with the punch to end all punches.

Carol's knuckles gush a little bit of blood. The Kree Warrior drops to one knee and then takes her out with a leg sweep. The end of his club almost stabs into her again. Carol blocks it and kicks off. She repeatedly hammers her adversary with a constant flurry of punches. Each of them drilling her enemy harder than the last one.

As Carol predicts, another Kree Warrior drops down to the ground. The staff opens up and blasts Carol with a high energy blast. It sends her flying to the ground.

"Unworthy barbarian!"

Carol pulls herself up to a kneeling position and almost drops down when a third one nails her. She fights out of the overwhelming numbers with valiance. She slams a shoulder into her enemy and sends him crashing down onto the ground. She jumps up and punches him in the face.

"Yeah, I'm the unworthy barbarian! Just remember you got your ass kicked by one!"

The Kree Warrior raises his staff and almost blasts Carol from behind with it again. A line of webbing ensnares him to block the attack and yanks him back. The staff flies and the Kree opens himself up for a lunging spear from Carol.

X-X-X

The anger flashes over the eyes of the Kree Warrior when the line of webbing attaches to his staff. The discharges shoots into the air and knocks a stone gargoyle off of the rooftop and almost smashes down onto the head of the man.

"Man, you are as big as you are ugly."

Everyone's favorite neighborhood friendly Spider-Man faces off against the Kree Warrior who lets out one of the most primal growls possible and charges Spider-Man. The web slinger dodges the weapon from the Kree Warrior and tags him with several blasts of webbing.

"And one might think you're compensating with something with that big honking staff!"

The teeth grit from the Kree Warrior causes him to charge the web slinger. He's not much for banter, instead he's one for punishment. The web slinger is not one to let himself get caught up. He dodges out and the moment he reaches for a knife, the webbing connects with the sheath.

Spider-Man snaps over his shoulder and takes him down to the side.

The first Kree Warrior dives to Carol. Carol blocks the punch and nails him with a series of repeated punches to the head. A very powerful haymaker punch drives her enemy down onto the ground. Carol pulls back with the rage dancing through her eyes.

In the battle, Jessica and Gwen jump down. The third Kree Warrior eyes them. He pulls a blade and swings it like a mad man. Gwen dodges the attack and then rolls underneath. Web lines shoot against the back of the Kree soldiers head and she swings in before smacking him down.

"Did you really think that's going to work?"

The bright light from above signals more Kree soldiers dropping down to the ground. Jessica throws her head back and throws hands with one of them.

"They're obviously going for quality over quantity."

Those big heads wrap around the top of Gwen's head. She struggles out of the grip. Each struggle smashes Gwen's elbow down against the back of the head of her enemy. She jumps up and pops off a brutal attack to send her enemy crashing down to the ground.

"We aren't going to back off. All humans will suffer. The might of the Kree empire is…."

A large chunk of debris cuts the Kree off in mid-sentence. Gwen rushes into the battle and bombards her enemies with the most violent attacks punch rocks him and staggers the Kree back.

"You can shut up now!"

Another sizeable piece of debris falls over and cracks the Kree goon in the side of the head. Spider-Girl pulls back and smashes him down to the ground. Gwen kicks him down onto the ground.

"Surrender and we'll go easy on you!"

Those words come out from the latest Kree Warriors. Spider-Man raises his eyebrow and webs one of the weapons. Another comes close to firing at him. Gwen jumps onto the head and flips the Kree Warrior to the ground. The two of them join forces with a double team Spider punch to take them down.

"There's going to be more of these warriors coming, you know that?"

"Hey! You want the Kryptonian."

Peter groans when Kara shows up in costume and ready to go. The Kree Soldiers turn towards her. Kara hoists up a bus and hurls it at the Kree and forces them to scatter.

"Kryptonian filth, you will all bow down before…."

"BURN!"

That one word from Kara causes the Kree to back off. Fire shoots from her eyes and causes the miniature explosions to go on around her.

The Kree raises a staff. Kara blocks it and shoves the staff through the armor plate in his chest. She beats him senseless with several punches and then moves around. She blasts another Kree warrior with heat vision.

"GET OFF MY PLANET! NOW!"

She roasts another Kree with her heat vision which causes Carol and Peter to be taken aback. Gwen's mouth opens up and the Kree disappear onto the ship. She punches one in the back of the head.

Kara drops to her knees and glares at the retreating ship with hatred dancing in her eyes. Peter and Carol both put a hand on her shoulder.

"We better go."

Several civilians watch in awe and fear at Kara's outburst. For some reason, seeing the Kree triggers her very hard. At least they got sent packing for now.

X-X-X

The attack on Manhattan is the warning shot. Daisy can feel it. The images of Supergirl throwing down with the Kree show themselves on the screen and Daisy cannot help and smile at Kara laying the smackdown on those smug assholes.

' _It's a pity that we're going to pay for that when the Kree comes back in full force...but it's odd how their forces are so limited.'_

Daisy's fair share of runins with the Kree show them as a vast force of blood purists. Anything which is not Kree, is not right. She puts a hand to her hand.

Something's up with this small invasion force. Not that Daisy's complaining about the small invasion force, but she cannot put her finger on it. She takes a deep breath.

Daisy moves to the lab where several scientists work hard. A loud cry of "bloody hell" echoes. Jemma wipes the oil from her face.

"I take it you haven't figured out how to use the ship's transmitter to lock onto the invading force."

Jemma bites her lip and drags her nails down the side of her face. Daisy puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Jemma takes a minute to do so.

"The theory is pretty sound. We should be able to lock onto the mothership if we make a strong enough signal...because it locked onto this ship...the attack on New York….what is their end game?"

"Their end game is...well you know Carol's sister."

"Kara? Why would they be after her?"

"Well she's...unique."

Jemma realizes she's not going to get any more answers out of this situation especially since Maria Hill comes around the corner. A squeeze of her hand gives her strength.

"Just keep on it, Jemma. We're counting on you."

A couple of seconds pass and a very deep and frustrated sight follows from Jemma. Yes, them counting on her is about as frustrating as one expects. She brushes a strand of hair away.

Down the hallway, Maria and Daisy make their way down the hallway.

"The Mothership is keeping out of range. Their attack on New York….pardon me for saying, but doesn't seem a bit uncoordinated to you?"

A second passes with Daisy scrunching her nose in intense concentration. She answers with a brisk nod.

"It seems uncoordinated because it is very uncoordinated. It's not the Kree's style. Not by a long shot. I don't know what their game is but I'm pretty sure that...well that's neither here nor there."

Daisy trails off for a second when one of the agents come down.

"Director Johnson, the Deputy Director of the DEO wants to talk to you."

Finally, Daisy is pretty sure the DEO is on this one. They're not directly under SHIELD's jurisdiction and most certainly do not work as closely with them as SWORD would. Yet, they're friendly and they share intelligence when possible.

Daisy steps into the room and clicks up the view screen.

"Alex, talk to me."

"I just got in touch with Carol. Kara's in quite the mood. The Kree's after her and she beat them up. She roasted one of them as well."

Daisy mentally cheers for Kara putting the Kree in their place. Even though she needs to set an example and not encourage such violent behavior. She puts on her Director of SHIELD face when talking to Alex over the phone.

"Is she okay?"

"Peter and Carol brought her back in. But...she confirmed to the Kree that she's here and there's going to be some problems there."

"Right...and SWORD and SHIELD, we could use a bit of backup if things go sour and I bet they will."

"We'll do what we can to help you."

"Including your secret weapon, if you catch my drift."

"If needed."

X-X-X

Kara stares outside with her arms folded into each other. A couple of deep breaths follow when she circles around in one of the rooms.

"Kara?"

She jumps up and softens when she sees Carol come over along with Peter.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay because I know better."

"Good. Because I know that you're not an idiot."

Kara's voice lacks any of her normal happiness. She pushes a finger against the edge of her temple.

"We've heard horror stories about the Kree since I was a young girl. And...they were true. We were not supposed to out after dark alone during those dark days. The Kree...they picked girls off of the colony of Argo and experimented on them. Which...given how the Kree was born out of an ancient Kryptonian project to create the perfect warriors, I guess things come full circle."

She scoffs in frustration. Peter puts a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Then the soldiers decided to experiment on those primitives and they created the modern Krypton race. Or so what few texts says. The Kree hate us and think of us as being less than pure and would like to take us out. They would like to destroy us."

"I didn't know."

Carol's tone becomes soft.

"Not many people know. My mother told me the stories and my aunt did as well...and those Kree aren't part of the Kree. Their commander, Zarnov, he was part of a force who tried to take Krypton. And got his butt kicked by my aunt. And then he was disgraced and he and his men were exiled."

Peter puts two and two together very easily.

"And he wants to undo that disgrace by bringing the final surviving daughter of Krypton before the Kree Leaders"

"Yeah."

"It won't happen."

"No because…."

A beep on the computer catches the attention of them all. Kara's mood goes from bad to worse.

"Well, at least we found their weapon."

Gwen finally speaks up after slipping into the room.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing."

"No, it's a Nova-Javelin, a weapon capable of wiping out an entire planet. It's crudely remade, but….it would wipe at least half of the world out ,and the fallout would be catastrophic. "

A click comes in. Daisy's voice pops in.

"Jemma decoded a transmission using the ship. They say the weapon is…."

Peter cuts her off without another pause.

"A Nova-Javelin. It can wipe out all of humanity in one fell blast."

"Great. We're seeing if we can track it down."

Kara takes a deep breath. Those weapons were a taboo to talk about. Even talking about Jax-Ur's folly puts you under close scrutiny.

It's a good thing Kara snooped on her mother's journals.

"Daisy, listen to me. It has a distinct heat signature and you have to calibrate it to these specifications to track it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, shoot."

**To Be Continued on July 19th, 2018.**

**Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A very dangerous weapon puts Daisy and the rest of SHIELD on pins and needles. She made the proper calibrations to the weapon as Kara suggests. She puts a finger on the back of her head and walks past the high security area with a sigh.

"We need to seek out the weapon and find a way to stop it before they…."

"Your plan, it won't work."

From the other end of the cell, Doc Ock stares back at Daisy. Daisy spends the next couple of seconds giving him the long look over. Ock's lips just curl into one of those malicious smiles before he repeats his statement.

"Your plan won't work."

The other SHIELD agents look at Daisy in nervousness. She takes in a deep breath.

"Why don't the two of you go ahead?"

The SHIELD agents respond with a nod and walk down the hallway. They leave Daisy in perfect position to stare down the man on the other end of the cell. She wants to block him out and yet at the same time, she's very curious to see what he's saying.

"I don't think…."

"I've discovered a way through my research to find a way to block all of the Kree Vessels. If their vessels are disabled, then they cannot send an arming code to deploy their secret weapon."

Daisy spends the next couple of minutes deep in thought when staring down at Ock. She decides to come back with the obvious point.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

Boredom just passes over Ock's face the second he locks his gaze onto Daisy.

"Believe me or not, it's your choice. But rest assure if you make the wrong choice than there will be people who will suffer. The Kree will not stop at this...Kryptonian they want. They will tear apart this Earth."

Daisy decides to not bring up the point that it was Ock's fault they came here in the first place. The aged mad scientist locks onto her gaze from the other side of the cell.

"I trust you've stripped everything clean in my lab so none of the usual suspects can get their hands on it."

"And what if I have?"

A deep heaving sigh occurs before Ock presses forward.

"There's a descrambling module which I built as a failsafe in case the ship signalled other ships. I hoped it not to be the case, but I'm glad that I built it and you will be too. You have the means to slow down the Kree's ships."

Daisy remembers the device although she did not understand the purpose of it at first. Now she does.

"You'll find that if you hook it up to a sufficient enough transmitter, you'll be able to broadcast a signal which will stop the Kree once and for all."

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that...why would you want to help anyway?"

One can almost hear the frustration in the sigh of Doc Ock.

"Because, Director, even as my time grows short, I don't have any desire to be subjected to the rule of these blue barbarians. You don't need to believe what I say. All you need to do is trust in my genius.'

The ego most certainly fails to temper when in the cell. Daisy holds her gaze down onto the good Doctor and just walks off.

"You will have to still shut down the weapon, but it will delay those trigger happy fools from deploying it the moment they find you tracking it."

X-X-X

The Kree Commander looks down at the city. One of the Kree Warriors rushes behind him. His breathing and slumped over body only causes the Commander to look on in thinly disguised agitation.

"It seems to me like you've come to me with news of your failure to leave a lasting impression on a bunch of human trash!"

The Commander turns around and nails his enemy in the chest as hard as humanly possible. The impact of the fist connects with the man's chest and doubles him over in agony. The Kree drops to his knees and wheezes in pain. More punches from the Commander rock him and drive him completely down to the ground.

Blue blood drips from the lips of the Kree. The Commander pulls him up and slams him against the wall. A blade shoots out of the Commander's hand and causes in on the unworthy throat of this Kree.

"Give me one reason why I should not decorate my command room with your worthy and weak blood."

The terrified soldier knows the Commander kills when those underneath his watch fails him. He endeavors to choose his next few words very wisely even though the fear grips him several times over.

"Please have...mercy!"

That scream of terror is the wrong thing to say the Kree Commander. He snarls like a primitive who finds himself trapped amongst a firing squad.

"Mercy is the weak…."

"She's here...the Kryptonian's here!"

The Commander eases the knife about as close as possible to the soldier's throat while not cutting him. One can argue the Kree's entire life just blinks before his very eye the closer he moves in. The Kree's breathing only increases the closer he gets and the closer he gets, the more pain there might be in this particular situation.

"I know she's here."

"She has the same blood as...her!"

"What do you mean?"

"The General...the one who beat us...disgraced us and sent us…."

The Commander stabs the soldier's neck and causes blood to spurt out of it like a fountain. Anger beyond anything else just burns into his eyes. The Commander's breathing only increases.

"She's here. I'll make her bow, bend, and break before me. She'll lie at my feet. This I swear."

"Sir we have...we have a problem."

The Navigator on the ship speaks weakly. The Commander grabs the back of the chair and the blood-stained knife scrapes against the back of it.

"Speak now."

"It's...someone is sending a vessel to our shp."

The Kree Commander's voice grows rough. His bloodlust only increases the moment he realizes she's on this planet. And now he will make her suffer.

"Annihilate them. And prepare to launch the Nova-Javelin to destroy this primitive metropolis."

X-X-X

Daisy walks over and takes a deep breath. She waits for the DEO to come in to meet them.

Carol, Jessica, and Kara walk over towards them. Carol keeps her hand on Kara's shoulder to make sure she does not do anything too reckless. They all stand at the edge of something, something very huge.

Daisy turns around and looks at her friends. She's all business like.

"Ock's Descrambler looks like it's going to work. As in we're going to be able to stop them for long enough to hopefully disable their little super weapon."

Kara spends a second sighing.

"I hope that it does. Because once that things launched...it's not properly configured so I can't even guess what might happened. The only small solace is that it will end up likely blowing Zartov and his followers up."

She shifts a tiny bit in discomfort. The pins and needles feeling which struck Kara earlier returns in abundance and increases her nerves.

"The bad thing is that if my guess is right...they will end up blowing up a lot of us in the process."

Carol's firm hand only grows stronger on her younger sister's shoulder. She bends down to Kara and whispers in her ear.

"Trust me, we're not going to let that happen."

Kara hopes Carol's completely right. Because there's going to be plenty of trouble. The DEO Agents make their way onto the ground.

Daisy cringes at the news of the latest report.

"They're trying to send a missile at the biggest ship. The military...the General's going against the President's orders."

"So, that was Stark?"

An attractive brunette woman wearing a clinging black suit comes over. Alex Danvers walks over and greets Daisy, her sisters, and Jessica with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's the voice of reason. I guess up is down, white is black, and chocolate is vanilla today."

Alex just shakes her head. She's pretty sure that Tony Stark, knowing him, is trying to figure out some way to bring the Kree down.

"He's been lead into a secret bunker by the Secret Service despite his protests. Although, if they left him a box of scraps in there, we should be okay."

Alex moves over and can see how tense her younger sister is.

"How are you…"

"You know, the Kree's invading this planet because they're pissy about something my Aunt did so many years ago. And they want me to surrender."

Carol's firm tone matches Alex's steely glare.

"It will be over our dead bodies."

"Yeah...hopefully the Kree doesn't try and take that too literally."

A beam of light shoots from the skies and bring the Kree Soldiers down upon the ground. Carol, Daisy, Jessica, Kara, Alex, along with several DEO and SHIELD agents prepare to lock themselves.

"Take the Kryptonian down! Leave the rest! Now this is personal!"

Kara comes to the grim realization that Zartov just now catches onto the fact she's Astra's niece and is going to take the proper steps to deal with that.

In the meantime, Daisy closes her eyes. The Kree points their weapons at them. A flicker of light from the energy staff raises up before it sparks out.

Ock's descrambler appears to work on their weapons as well. Daisy rocks the surprised Kree down to the ground. They smash against the dumpster.

X-X-X

Half of the Kree Forces go over to engage Kara, Daisy, Carol, Jessica, and Alex. Gwen and Peter hang over a pavilion where three Kree Guards stand around what appears to be some kind of vessel.

It's similar that the one Ock put together in the HYDRA fortress, although there's enough differences to make Peter a bit uneasy. Not to mention some upgrades which could cause some potential issues.

Peter and Gwen lock eyes with each other and one thought enters their minds. They have to take them out and take them out right now.

A line of webbing shoots down and catches the back of one of the Kree Bruisers. Gwen repels down from the rafters of the building and drives her knees down into the back of the head of the Kree.

Spider-Man returns fire alongside with Spider-Girl.

"Our weapons aren't responding."

This results in Spider-Man nailing the Kree with a huge uppercut. The Kree is not going to go down just as easily. He charges Spider-Man who jumps over the back of his head and web slings against him. Spider-Man snaps against the back of his enemy's head.

The Bruiser puts on a pair of brass knuckles and charges Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges the attack which comes very close to clipping him in the side of the face. He web slings the back of the Bruiser's wrist and then snaps him back. Spider-Man crashes the Bruiser head first into the ground with all of his might.

Spider-Man pulls himself back up to a standing position and waits for the Kree Bruiser to charge him one more time. The Bruiser rushes Spider-Man from the backside. Spider-Man webs his hand and the zips to the side before catching him with a constant series of kicks to the back of the head. It drops the Bruiser down to the ground and takes all of the wind out of him. A sufficient knee strike to the back of the head drops the Kree Bruiser down onto his back and puts him out of the running.

"Don't look now but there are two more!"

Spider-Girl webs onto the busted armor piece and slings it into place. The armor piece nails the Bruiser in the side of the head and causes him to back up. Agony just spreads over the Bruiser's face. Spider-Girl flips herself into the air and she drops down behind her adversary.

A web yank takes the legs out from underneath the bruiser.

One of the biggest and baddest rushes in with his hammer swinging.

"Hey, in this city, you're going to need a permit for this sort of thing."

Spider-Man webs the hammer only for the Kree to spin around and send Spider-Man flying. He almost hits a boarded up window with an immense force. The wind knocks out of his body the very second he tries to get up. The Kree Bruiser charges him one more time.

From the alleyway, a homeless man appears and surprisingly punches the Kree Bruiser with strength. The Bruiser drops down to the ground and groans in agony. He pushes up to a standing position and the homeless man throws fists with the Kree Bruiser.

Spider-Girl and Spider-Man take down a smaller one of the bruisers with a tandem attack. Spider-Man sweeps the legs out from underneath him while Spider-Girl smashes him with a flying dropkick.

The homeless man turns his attention to the two Spiders after finishing up the Kree Bruiser with a stomp.

"Spider-Man."

"J'onn."

The web slinger takes a second to take a deep breath and above his head hovers a large option. Spider-Man peers into the sky and sees it locking onto New York.

His spider sense bombards him with a constant hum which makes it very hard for him to concentrate. There's no question about the fact a very sizeable Nova-Javelin hovers over the top of their heads and threatens to bring the terror down onto New York City.

X-X-X

Zartov basks in the glory of New York City trembling before his might. It's one of the most disgusting cities on the planet, and in a world full of disgusting cities, it's saying something. He turns to the navigator.

"Sir, we can put it into place but we can't send the deployment code."

It's a minor setback with Zartov groans at. He's come across the galaxy for revenge. There's nothing that will slow him down, not if he can help it. He's so close and will get even closer even if he can help it.

"Keep working at it. I want this city reduced to ash along with all of the others who defy me!"

A slam of his fist down upon the console shows how much he means business. Rage dances into the eyes of the crazed individual as he fixes his beady gaze on the ground.

"Yes, Commander, sir."

The Commander's smile only increases when he can smell it. The remaining Kree Soldiers on the ship turn to him for guidance. He steps out into the room to give it to them.

"You, my children, are the Forgotten. The ones that they left behind. The ones that the Supreme Intelligence thought were not good enough. When it was his flawed plan which put us at the mercy of the Kryptonians. We could have crushed them. And evolution crushed them instead when their pathetic planet, as primitive as they are, blew up in a shower of glowing green rock."

They all pump their fists into the air with a loud cheer in response. All of them recall the defeat, very bitterly. The Kree high command and the Supreme Intelligence throws them under the bus. Forcing them to live on the margins like scavenging parasites. It causes anger to fester in them.

"Once we find the Kryptonian, Earth will be seen as an example. Shown as an example of how I'm not weak. And none of my men are weak!"

Zartov howls out with his fist pumping high in the air. The rest of the Kree commander throw their fists intot he air.

"Earth will submit to us. And she will as well. She will kneel before me and pay for the sins of her filthy, pathetic people! The Ultimate Solution to the Kryptonian menace will be delivered! And she will burn!"

The members of the Kree Army pump their fists up with the Commander's lips curling into a malicious smile. He has them eating out of the palm of his hand.

X-X-X

Spider-Man slips into the front entrance of the Kree Ship and crawls on the ceiling. Kara's currently coaching him through the ear piece.

"You should be able to slip through the Northwest Vent and then take a right before being able to get the drop on him"

Despite the fact that Peter reaches his limit of crawling through vents, he takes Kara's suggestions in a pretty good nature. He slides through the vents high above the area. Each loud thump sends Spider-Man further into position through the vents. A throbbing sensation enters the back of his head when he keeps working his way through the vents.

"And then the room with the power core is right there."

"Right, it's a glowing purple thing. You can't miss it. It's...well it's a crudely made Kryptonian Crystal."

Peter nods and slides through the vent on his belly. Thankfully, there's no traps on the way which makes his trip through the vents so much easier and healthier on him. Every step he makes brings him closer towards her.

"The power is back on. The Nova-Javelin will launch in five zardons!"

"Kara, what's a Zardon?"

"It's approximate to ninety Earth seconds."

"So, I've got seven and a half minutes to do this. Because, they've found a way around Ock's descrambler."

"Shit!"

Daisy's sentiments are something that Peter shares. He makes his way outside of the vent. The good news is if he gets to the ship fleet, he'll be able to get it.

"What are you doing?"

Spider sense and two large Kree guards behind him. Spider-Man turns around and faces off against the Kree guards.

"Would you believe that I got lost on my way to the little Spider's room?"

The two guards grunt and lift up their huge staffs to point at Spider-Man. Which sounds a whole lot cleaner in his head, the web slinger mentally notes. Regardless he comes to the business end of these staffs.

"Guess I should have took that Left Turn at Albuquerque."

Spider-Man webs onto the face mask of the Kree Goon and snaps up into the air. He web slings over the top of the man's head and cracks him down with huge knees to the back of the head.

The other Kree waves his energy staff.

"Hey, careful with that thing, kid! You'll shoot your eye out!"

"Impudent insect!"

"Really? The education is bad for the Kree as well? Because, in case you didn't get the memo, Spider's are arachnids. The eight legs thing...not six...EIGHT!"

Those words receive a punctuation with numerous punches. Spider-Man hears the blipping going over and he knows that there's not as much time left. He jumps onto the shoulders of his enemy and flips him over with rotating headscissors takeover.

The other Kree dodges Spider-Man. He ducks the attack and jumps up. He wraps his legs around the head of the Kree and spikes him down onto the head with a flipping spike piledriver. The Kree collapses down to the ground.

"Guess, you're not as hard headed or not."

Spider-Man rips open the panel. He knows there won't be too much time.

"Daisy?"

"Kara and Gwen are in and they're keeping the other guards off of your back...please tell me you have the link established."

"I'm working on it. Just got to slide tab A into slot B and make sure I don't put it into the wrong hole. That's always awkward."

"Yeah, this is not the time for quips."

"Just trying to keep myself from freaking out."

Spider-Man does the work with a steady hand and establishes the link.

"Okay, okay, there's only about eight layers of dedicated encryption on this thing. It shouldn't be too big of a deal, at least I hope it won't be….just one thing..I'd clear the ship if I were you because things are going to get explosive."

Peter's spider sense triggers from the side. He nods and rushes to the ship passing Kara who jabs the Kree in the throats.

"Guys, when Daisy shuts this Nova-Javelin down, the entire ship is going to go up. We better get out of here."

Kara scoops both Gwen and Peter under her arms and rushes through the ship. She blasts the Kree out of the way causing his head to light up like a Roman Candle from her heat vision.

She drops down to the ground as a blip causes the ship with the attached Nova-Javelin to vanish into nothingness.

X-X-X

Zartov waits for the end to come. He waits, waits, and waits above the main ship. The signal from the Nova-Javelin drops off of the system. His eyes just bulge out.

"What?"

"Commander….Spider-Man was on the Javelin's ship...he managed to shut it down."

This meddlesome fool puts Zartov in a very foul state of mind. He's a threat, a menace, and will be eliminated.

"I'm going to do what you've failed to do. I'm going to destroy him personally along with the General's niece. They're not going to make a mockery out of me again."

Zartov's so close to accomplishing his goals. All he needs is one more push and then they will be eliminated. The Kree Guards move into position.

"We fight to the death .For we are strong! We are superior! We are Kree!"

They all pump their fists into the air. The end is going to be here sooner rather than later. The Kree plans to stand tall.

X-X-X

Several SHIELD and DEO Agents move into place on the ground preparing to get everything into order. There's a prominent and loud hum above their heads. Alex's eyes widen as does Daisy's.

"Everyone stand back!"

The smell of something firing up shows them just what kind of news this is. There's a blast of hot energy which rippled down onto the ground and sends the various members of the team backing off.

The dust almost settles and several Kree drop down onto the ground.

"Where is Spider-Man?"

Zartov's thunderous voice echoes through the room. He bombards the SHIELD members like they're nothing with a beam of energy from his staff.

"Hey, don't need to shout, I'm here!"

Spider-Man whips his line of webbing out and hooks onto the chest plate of one of the Kree Guards. He pulls him on in and smashes the Kree Guard to the ground. Another one dives to Spider-Man only to be taken out by a Quake Shot.

The Big Guy's eyes flare into anger.

"You stopped my plans. I'll squash you."

Spider-Man is about to fire back with a quip about how many times he's heard this particular statement. Only for a white hot blast of energy to come through the staff and come inches away from impacting him. The web slinger turns in the air and latches onto the edge of the staff to take him down.

Zartov pulls back up and pulls out a blood stained knife. He's ready to eliminate his adversary by any means necessary, no matter how brutal and nasty.

The only problem for him is so does Spider-Man. Spider-Man ensnares the knife when it comes inches away from cutting him to ribbons. Spider-Man turns in-mid air and plants his knee down onto the back of the head of the Kree Commander.

"You couldn't beat us…."

A blast sends Spider-Man down onto the ground. He pulls himself up and faces off against Zartov. He smashes Spider-Man in the back of the head and hurls him. He picks up a large statue by the base and tries to crush Spider-Man underneath it.

Spider-Man uses a net of webbing to block the attack. He takes in several deep breaths from Zartov dropping down onto him from high above. Spider-Man slides on his hands and knees in an almost crabwalk style of motion.

He pops up and nails Zartov in the face with a hunk of debris. Zartov staggers back a half of an inch and Spider-Man plants him down onto the ground with a very brutal maneuver.

"No. I won't"

Electricity pulses Spider-Man and anyone near enough. Zartov picks up the knife once again and rushes towards Spider-Man.

A blur pops in front of him and blocks the knife. He comes face to face with those eyes.

"You're as pathetic as Astra said you were."

Zartov grows in anger with Kara smashing Zartov down onto the ground with a sinister smack. Zartov tries to pull himself up to a standing position. Kara sounds off on him with multiple punches, each of them far more brutal than the last. They keep stinging Zartov's flesh.

One of the Kree Bruisers rushes into the attack. Carol puts him down with an uppercut punch.

"I'm so sick of the Kree!"

"Zartov to Command Ship! Operate all…."

Kara punches him in the mouth before he can deliver the order to rain down every weapon above the ships in the middle of the city. Zartov blocks the knife and Kara twists his arm behind his back. She kicks him in the back of the head.

Spider-Man web yanks him from behind and takes his knees out from underneath him. Zartov reaches for the remote in his belt.

The web slinger catches it and gets it to Kara. Kara catches it .

"Hands off Kree property, Kryptonian filth!"

"You really can set your watch by this guy and his ignorance!"

Daisy shifts the rubble out of the way. Jessica and Carol tag team Zartov and drive him to the ground.

"Please let these be a standard design."

"What if it isn't?"

Gwen webs one of the Kree Bruisers up and lets him drop down to the ground. The frustration in Kara's voice shows how serious this is.

"Well, if it isn't...we're going to be too dead to care that I messed up."

The moment of truth occurs and Kara pushes the command protocols to recall of the ships to the edge of the universe. They blip into the universe.

The Bruisers fade as well, with the exception of Zartov who tears the relay off of his neck before Kara sends him off. She stands before him and Zartov stabs the staff at her.

Kara blocks it in her hand and sends it back just as Spider-Man webs his hand to the staff. A activation of the button causes Zartov to fly back onto the ground and hit it with a huge crunch.

"I suggest you surrender."

"Never. I will not be disgraced again."

He activates the chest plate on his armor which sends immense waves of heat out and drops him to his knees. Zartov falls to the ground as his body starts to glow.

X-X-X

Somehow, Daisy's surprise is in very low order. Just when they think the Kree is out of nasty tricks, they play this game. She leans down and gets a reading.

"Guys, we have trouble. Techno-Organic virus which is about to be released through a hundreds of miles. Chernobyl level fallouts if this thing unleashes."

Kara bends down to check on it. She doesn't recognize the exact design, although she recognizes it enough to be confident enough.

"We're going to have to deactivate it not to cause a chain reaction. And….then whip it somewhere where it can explode safely."

She closes her eyes and thinks about it.

"Quake, Spider-Girl, and Spider-Man, get the clasp off. I'm going to get something. But, don't pull the release until I come back."

Kara zips around the corner and disappears. She's on her way back to Horizon.

"Death is sweet knowing that I die ensuring the final death of Krypton."

Zartov's voice makes it almost a relief if they had died. Thankfully, Kara comes around the corner and carries the Kree Portal technology. She reaches down and picks up the staff to break it open. A crude purple crystal comes out of it and slides into Kara's hand.

"It's not prime technology, but it'll have to do. Get ready to fling the vest into the portal when I open it. We only have a minute to get it through."

"You'll fail…."

"Do you want us to fling him through with it?"

As much as it tempts Kara, she wishes for Zartov to answer for his crimes. However, Daisy shakes her head.

"We might have to because his body's absorbing enough energy to turn the Big Apple into the massive crater."

"Right...whip the vest and then I'll sling him through the portal."

She stomps on Zartov's face to knock him completely out. Peter, Gwen, and Daisy work in tandem to remove the vest and launch it through the portal at a rapid fire whip.

"Okay, that's done, so I guess it's time for the big guy himself."

Zartov's limp body pulls up off of the ground and Kara launches him through the portal.

The crystal hums and sputters out. The portal shutters to a close just as the heat burns to an intense level. It backs them completely up.

Then things resume to their normal temperature. There's much glee and jubilation to be have.

Most people will not know how close humanity came to extinction on this day. Before they had been stopped by an Amazing Group of Heroes.

X-X-X

The chaos ends over the last couple of days. There are many questions which people want answer. How did this happen and what will the people in charge intend to do to stop it from happening again?

Tony Stark steps up to the front of the steps. It's been questions he's been trying to piece together the answers to ever since before he ran for President on a laugh. And then became President through the sheer incompetence and obvious corruption of the other candidates. Which really says something about then given Tony's not exactly the most Presidential person for the job.

That being said, perhaps Tony's unique perspective gives him an opportunity to step onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've been asked to say a few words. And people obviously keep underestimating my linguistic capabilities."

There's a few rounds of laughter from the assembled people.

"We should thank Earth's Mightiest Heroes for their service, working together with the fine men and women of the United States Military and several government agencies who work tirelessly to protect us from the things that go bump in the night. They might not be perfect, but things could be worse."

The President of the United States looks at the people who assemble. The heroes involve stand behind him on the stage and get their round of applause.

"Congress wants to pass another Superhero Registration Action, and I can assure you as someone who supported the first go around of this act...what a monumentally stupid idea it is. I will Veto any SRA the moment it hits my desk without a second thought. Those who repeat history are doomed to repeat it and I make plenty of new mistakes without being damned by my past ones."

Tony draws in his breath. Some people agree with his words, some don't. Having super powered vigilantes running around the country without any restraints always triggers a lot of heated debates, about as much as gun control, abortions, racism, and all of the other hot button issues of the day.

"We should thank our heroes and hopefully one day we live in a world where they're not needed. I dream of that world. We've come a long way, but we still have a long way to come. But, I think that these days, we could learn a lot from those different from us. If anything we could even become better people."

His words get through to some and to others, perhaps they will think today.

"As long as I'm here, we'll stand together. Avengers Assemble!"

**To Be Continued on 7/22/2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The following chapter contains shameless smut. There will be no plot to be found here.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The aftermath of a job well done. Peter stretches and looks over the various clean up efforts from New York City. He cannot help and have a smile across his face at the thought of what's going on.

Footsteps come behind him. Peter sees the reflection of Daisy out of the corner of his eye. She quickly moves behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. She leans in and plants a light kiss down the back of his neck. Several more light kisses follow with Peter closing his eyes tightly. Daisy's fingers brush down his chest and start teasing the flesh as much as humanly possible.

"So?"

Those words come out of Peter's mouth. Daisy turns him around and wraps her arms around him. The two lock eye to eye.

"It's time for a nice little...celebration after saving the world. No need to worry about anything, SHIELD, SWORD, the DEO, and everyone else has the clean up efforts in hand. Although I don't think there's much to clean up all things considered."

Daisy grips Peter's hand and leads him down the hallway into the bedroom. Two young ladies wait for them, with Kara and Gwen on the bed, Gwen's legs wrapping around Kara's waist as the two engage in a liplock. They were their underwear, Kara's red and Gwen's black, with their clothes just on the ground.

A smile crosses over Daisy's face before she clears her throat.

"Looks like our two youngest got the party started a bit early."

Peter walks over onto the bed, stripping off his clothes until he's in his boxer shorts. Kara bounces off of the bed and attacks him with a kiss.

This leaves Daisy and Gwen to have some fun. Daisy leans down and captures the mouth of the younger girl with a kiss. Gwen returns fire with a hungry kiss. Her hands roll down Gwen's body and increases the heat the two sides share. Daisy pushes Gwen down onto the bed.

The more experienced woman rocks the mind of the younger girl with these kisses. These kisses only increase when Daisy moves from Gwen's collarbone down to the cleavage Gwen closes her eyes and feels a rush go through her body. The rush spreads, building momentum the more Daisy does.

Daisy keeps traveling down Gwen's body. She worships every single inch of it with a multitude of hungry, passionate kisses. Those kisses just increase and Gwen's desire just builds to a fever pitch the more Daisy dives in and kisses Gwen's neck, mouth, and everything in between.

The young girl anticipates what Daisy's going to do to her next. Her legs part and Daisy pulls down her panties. Her pussy drips with desire.

"Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Daisy lowers her lips down onto Gwen's pussy and licks the juices coming down from it. Her hands reach to the back of Daisy's head and dig into it. Her legs tighten a nice little grip around the back of Daisy's head just building about as much momentum as possible.

"Fuck...fuck!"

Those fingers dance against her.

Kara drives her face down onto Peter's crotch. His manhood slides into the back of her throat and the familiar taste is pretty good. Peter clutches the back of her head and drives it into her.

The warmth spreading between his loins makes Peter need to double down on his endurance factor. He holds a fair amount of endurance within him, and the more Kara sucks him, the more this endurance reaches its tests. He strokes the back of Kara's hair and keeps guiding his manhood further into her mouth.

"Kara!"

The sound of her name being said in such of a way spurs Kara on. She wants a nice taste of Peter. Today's events give her a lot of tension.

Burning it off with friends seems to be the most logical thing to do, at least in Kara's mind. She keeps taking Peter's manhood into her mouth. Once inch by one inch she sucks it.

The first trickle comes out and Kara laps it up with her tongue. She doubles down on the efforts. She alternates between deep sucks and swirling her tongue rapidly around the manhood. The back of Kara's head receives a good massage and Peter slams deeper into her mouth.

"I can't hold…."

Kara obviously does not want Peter to hold on for too much longer. Peter plants his cock deep into her mouth while she massages his balls. The muscle tension increases the deeper Peter shoves into Kara's mouth. He cannot hold back and it's only a matter of time before he pops his load deep into Kara's waiting mouth.

His fingers tighten the grip on the back of her head and drives into her as far as possible. His balls just strain and explode to send the cum into the back of her throat.

Kara slurps up his manhood as much as possible. Her mouth keeps working on him, bobbing up and down on his manhood, taking a great deal of it into her mouth. She slides down and pulls almost all the way back.

"Yummy."

She pops her lips back.

"Hope we're not too late?"

Carol and Jessica turn up at the door. They stand naked and ready to go. Peter just smiles and invites them onto the bed.

"No, you're just in time."

Smiles crosses over the face of these two beautiful women. They cross over the room, with Carol greeting Kara with a huge kiss. The two swap the cum Peter just sent into Kara's mouth.

Jessica, in the meantime, kneels down between Peter, and sandwiches his cock between her breasts. She slides all the way up and down his manhood. Peter clutches her chest and works his rod as far in between her breasts as humanly possible. Peter pulls away from her and then slides deep into her chest, fucking those breasts.

"Oh, give it to me, big boy."

Daisy climbs on top of Gwen and maintains the liplock. Her pussy rotates over Gwen's and the buildup in her body drives Gwen weak with so much desire it's hard to really explain. The experience is beyond anything she's ever felt before. She clutches onto the back of Daisy's neck and pulls her closer to the kiss. They kiss increases, with both doubling down in their waves of pleasure.

Gwen feels a trickle and Daisy's fingers rub her nipples to send her over the top with pleasure. She wraps her legs around Daisy and keeps begging for more.

On the bed, Kara lays with Carol burying her face. Her older sister eats Kara out and it arouses her so very much. Carol laps up her young juices. Kara holds onto her head.

So much pleasure builds through Kara. It's almost sinful. She takes a nipple in her hand and squeezes it to build the pleasure. The increasing amount of lust popping over Kara's frame doubles everything.

Carol enjoys the taste of her younger sister and cannot get enough of her. She repeats the actions in waves of two, three, four licks into her body. Kara clutches onto the back of Carol's head and looks down into her eyes with the kind of adoration which makes Kara feel really good.

On the other end of the bed, Jessica mounts Peter in a reverse cowgirl style. It allows Peter a view of her nice, thick, bubbly ass. Jessica bites down onto her lip the very second he slides inside of her. Peter reaches for her lower back.

The manhood sliding into her body sends Jessica almost over the edge with a burning and undescribable wave of lust. She repeats her actions by rising and dropping on the web slinger. She takes about as much cock into him as her pussy can fit. She closes her eyes and clenches down onto him before releasing him one more time. Jessica's warm, snug, walls keep working him over.

"Take me. Just like that. Don't..don't you dare hold back!."

Jessica's warm walls smackdown hard on Peter. He holds onto her back and slides himself into her body. He groans the very second he feels Jessica tightening around him and releasing him. The amazing feeling of her tight pussy just dropping down onto him builds up desire in Peter. Desire which only one thing can quench.

Her tight pussy works over Peter's aching rod Jessica slides all the way down on him and builds herself up just a tiny bit more.

Peter pumps his rod into Jessica and feels the tension building, although not so fast. Being inside such a warm and amazing sheath of flesh most certainly drives Peter almost deeper inside. Peter pulls his cock out of her and then pushes deep inside of her.

The rush of energy to her loins makes Jessica drop down onto him. She keeps sticking Peter's cock inside of her deeper than ever before. The visual of Gwen face down on the bed with Daisy's face burying between her ass cheeks and eating her out is very stunning as well.

Daisy dives a bit deeper in between Gwen's cheeks. She cannot get enough of the younger girl's tasty ass. She fingers her vagina while licking her ass. Gwen's screams building with more lust the two share only encourages Daisy to indulge herself in this most taboo pleasure.

Not that she was the only one engaging in the most taboo of pleasures. Carol and Kara lay in the sixty-nine position off to the side and try and match each other's motions. The super powered tongues munching out their pussies only causes Daisy to want to step up her game to an entirely new level. A new level beyond anything she's ever done, at least so far.

Gwen clutches onto the bed and moans as Daisy hits all of the right spots. She fulfills the lustful desire for the young woman. Gwen almost tears at the bedsheets because her lust is so bad. Something builds into her body and Daisy's probing fingers and tongue does a good job in bringing it out.

Then it pops, with Gwen's juices overflowing on the bed. Daisy scoops up the juices in her hand and feeds them to Gwen. She greedily laps up the juices off of another woman's hand.

Off to the side, Jessica rides Peter.

"Oh, stud, we can go all night...but I'm sure our other partners would be mad if I didn't give them a turn...just want to see how long I can milk this."

The term milk this is very appropriate with Jessica's tight walls gripping the throbbing shaft belonging to the Spectacular Spider-Man. She squeezes and releases it with a fury. Her pussy flows over the manhood to send it deep inside of her. Peter holds onto her ass, and gives it another squeeze.

Peter feels the back of his head ache. The only rush in his body is the rush of pleasure. Everything else matters second to cumming inside of Jessica. He holds back against her and slams his rod fiercely and fastly into her. He keeps the dance up and she continues to milk him.

Finally, finally, Peter reaches his breaking point and it never feels so good. He shoots his load into Jessica. She holds on for the ride all the way through. More warm cum rushes into her and fills up her body.

Daisy crawls over to join Jessica and then dive between her legs. The second Jessica hits the bed, Daisy's there to lap up Peter's gift from her pussy.

"Guess it's our turn."

Daisy and Peter essentially switch partners. Gwen climbs on top of Peter. They move face to face with each other. Gwen's ample chest sticks in Peter's face. He cups the underside of it and makes her...makes her feel really alive. Peter closes his hands around her chest and tugs on her nipples. She breaths in and moves in for a kiss on the lips.

The dance starts up anew with Gwen closing in on Peter. His manhood is already hard and she cannot be more happy. She rises up, leaning back with her hands on the bed and her feet sliding up his sides. Her pussy zeroes in on the manhood underneath her. The tip of it slides in and the second it does, Gwen's lust builds up to an entirely new level. She drops down onto his manhood as much as possible.

On the bed. Kara now is on top of Carol. Her mouth moves pretty quickly from nipple to nipple. She wants to get as much of Carol's ample chest into her mouth as possible. Judging by the very hungry moans coming from Carol's end of the bed, she wants about the same time.

"Oh! Kara!"

Carol slides her nails down the back of Kara's head and guides her further into her chest. Those eyes just blaze with an intensity, an inferno, pretty much everything that you would think that they would.

Kara keeps using her mouth to bring an ultimate wave of pleasure over Carol. Her chest just shoves deeper and further into Carol's mouth. She bites down on the nipple and makes Carol just slide over the edge with the moan of lust. She moves her hand down Carol's side.

Jessica leans back on the bed. The mixture of moans from different women in the air signifying this orgy light her up. However, the one thing that lights her up with pleasure more than anything else is the champion pussy eating skills of one Daisy Johnson.

Daisy slurps up the tasty rush of juices flowing from Jessica. Jessica closes her legs around the back of Daisy's head. Daisy goes deeper and Jessica rewards her.

Feeling such a strong woman submit to her tongue makes Daisy's only pussy rush.

"Peter! I need….OOOH!"

Gwen's mind goes into complete overdrive when Peter clutches onto her chest. He milks her breasts with his sticky hands. She responds by slowly bringing herself down onto him.

She speeds up by bouncing up and down on his cock. Riding Peter's prominent manhood is the most natural thing in the world right now for Gwen. As long as he keeps touching her and bringing more pleasure into her. Gwen slumps back and Peter pulls her back into position.

Gwen's body reaches a fever pitch. Peter strikes the right notes with her. It's almost as if her entire body becomes her G-Spot, responsive and weak to Peter's more experienced touch.

The tightness of this nineteen year old vixen wrapping around his manhood sends Peter a bit closer to completion. He wishes sometimes that the extra arms were back. Choosing between Gwen's ample chest, thick ass, and sexy legs, not to mention the other parts of her body, make Peter wish, most certainly that he can move between them more efficiently.

Regardless, the silky walls gripping onto his manhood riles him up. And it riles Gwen up. He lifts up her leg a little bit to gain some leverage and pump his way inside of her. Gwen clutches him and breaths in his ear for more.

"Closer."

Gwen knows it more than anyone else and she wants to make him feel really good. His manhood drives deep inside of her body. It lights her up and stretches her in all of the best ways possible. Gwen bounces down onto him.

The two of them meet together. Their mutual release comes next, with Gwen's walls pumping Peter's cum into her womb. She slides down onto him.

The inside of Gwen's body becomes the host of load after load of Peter's seed. She slides down onto him. She clutches him.

"Keep...keep it up! Don't stop!"

"Don't worry….I want you to milk every last drop."

Peter slides deep inside of Gwen's body and rapid fires his seed inside of her. She clutches onto his hips and keeps working him over until every single last drop of him is spent inside of her body. Gwen closes her nails around the back of Peter's head and breaths in his ear.

"DAISY!"

Jessica thrashes up and down on the bed as Daisy eats her out to about the third orgasm. Or maybe the fourth one, Daisy loses track.

Daisy pops up from Jessica's overflowing pussy. She puts a hand on Jessica's center and gives her lips a caress. A very devious smile pops over Daisy's mouth.

"Your turn now."

Without another word, Daisy stands on, walks over the bed, and crouches down onto Jessica's face. Daisy reaches in to cup her chest and keep squeezing it while bouncing down on her mouth.

Jessica's tongue probes in between Daisy's folds and licks them. The honey trickles its way into her mouth. Daisy moves around every time Jessica licks her and pops her tongue inside.

Now, Carol kneels between Kara's legs and her ass sticks up in the way to give Peter a nice show. Leaving Gwen to recover from their intense sex session, Peter moves over to join Carol and Kara.

Kara smiles at him and watches as his cock slides deep into Carol's pussy. Knowing full well it will soon be in hers, Kara cannot be too angry. In fact her hips buck up for Carol's face to bury inside of it.

The surprise, and a welcome one, of Peter sticking his manhood deep inside of her body makes Carol size up in unexpected pleasure. After the play with her youngest sister, it's only a matter of time before Peter catches her with his movements. The lightning rod of Peter's hands all over her body and touching every inch of her makes Carol just go over the edge with her pussy gushing for him.

Peter repeats his thrusts into her. He measures the depths he will go. Peter pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his big cock inside of her on a repeating loop. He twists Carol's nipples.

"Oh, you two are so hot. I'm so glad to be with both of you."

"We are too."

Carol's agreement with Kara's assessment cannot happen due to the fact her mouth is a bit full with Kara's warm pussy. She slides her tongue deeper inside of Kara and Kara clutches the back of her head to drive her a tiny bit deeper inside of her. Kara holds the back of her head and makes her dive deeper inside of her.

Yes, it feels so good, so good to be eating out her sister's sweet snatch while Peter slides inside of her. Carol's body tremors with pleasure. And Peter touches her a couple more times to send her a bit further over the edge with the lust.

The building lust closes in on Peter as well. He drives into Carol as deep as possible. Every inch of her body calls for attention and his touch.

"Fuck her! Fuck her brains out!"

Kara becomes wild with passion like she just took a shower in liquified Red Kryptonite. Peter holding onto Carol and driving his big cock into her makes Kara want him badly. So badly as it turns out.

Jessica wriths on the bed as Daisy buries her face into the brunette Spider-Woman's pussy. Gwen crawls over between her legs and licks her out for the pleasure.

Two sets of threesomes break out on the bed in this orgy. Gwen, Daisy, and Jessica, along with Peter, Carol, and Kara. All of them build to an edge with their pleasure.

Gwen cannot help and taste what's coming out of Jessica's pussy. She's really dripping and gushing to the point where it just rings the dinner bell for Gwen. And brings her deeper inside of Jessica's hot pussy. Her hot, tasty, pussy with a constant overflow of juices.

"Fucking bitch, use that tongue like you mean it!"

Daisy feels herself up while burying Jessica's face between her thighs. The visual of Gwen devouring Jessica's womanly juices like the last meal on Earth drives Daisy a bit closer over the edge as well. She cannot hold back any more. Her pussy just oveflows and paints Jessica's face.

She pulls back and allows Gwen to climb on top of Jessica completely. The lips of the two spiders merge together, both at the top and the bottom. They lick the juices from each other's face with moans in the air.

"I think I'll just help myself from here."

Daisy shifts behind them and runs a hand down Gwen's back before finding her pussy lips and driving into her. She takes the droplets of cum from her and licks her fingers clean.

The images reflecting in the mirror from behind him only serve to fuel Peter's sexual prowess. He puts Carol through the paces. She hovers off of the bed and leaves Carol hanging.

"Touch me all over. Treat this body like you own it! It's yours! Oh, no one else has ever made me feel so good! So fucking good! So good! Spider-Man!"

Peter impacts her all over her body. He clenches over her chest and releases her breasts.

"I can't have enough of these. I'm sorry."

A clutch of her chest sends Carol just over the edge. He drives as far into her as possible, sticking his manhood deep inside of her tight gushing center.

"There's no need...to apologize."

The overflow inside of her makes Carol glad for him burying inside of her. He pulls almost all the way out of her and buries inside of her body. He repeats his thrusts going deeper inside of her. Pushing and planting his rod inside of her with rapid fire thrusts.

No need to apologize indeed. Not for what's happening. Carol floats in the air with her dream man driving into her. Her baby sister on the bed underneath them rubbing her pussy lips raw, in anticipation for what's going to happen next. He pushes down onto his lap and sends his cock just inside of her.

Finally, Peter reaches his peak. He makes sure Carol finishes first. The stamina reaches new heights tonight, and all of the beautiful women testing his limits most certainly stun him. He keeps driving inside of her until the tension in his loins break.

A rapid fire series of thrusts sends Peter's seed spilling deep inside of Carol to send her crashing down onto the bed. Peter's fingers dance all over her at the end.

Meanwhile, Gwen's eyes glaze over from Daisy's tongue bringing her to new heights. She keeps her tongue inside of Jessica's womanhood as well. Jessica encourages the younger girl.

Trying not to pass out is the key to a situation like this. Gwen's tongue works its extremely sinful magic and lights up Jessica at every angle. The nails keep digging down the side of her leg and bring Jessica to a new level of pleasure. Her lust just builds to a fever pitch and almost boils over at a certain point.

Kara looks up the second Peter crawls over Carol and meets her.

"You know, I should have gotten an earlier crack given that I sucked you off first."

And Kara cannot help and put her lips around Peter's cock. He also cannot help and encourage Kara's behavior. Her gorgeous eyes lock onto his in time with her lips locking onto his. Peter dances his fingers down the side of her head when she sucks him off.

The other girls distract themselves in each other which sutis Kara more than fine. It puts Peter's attention and interest directly on her. She pulls away from Peter and holds him up.

"Nice and hard. Good, ready to ride."

Kara playfully pushes Peter onto the bed and she mounts him about ready to ride him like a pony. She slides almost all the way down and brings Peter into her body.

Finally, finally, Kara and Peter meet each other. Kara starts slowly and picks up the pace with more bouncing. Peter stretches out and clutches her nipples to pull on it. Kara breaths out and accepts his touch on her chest, squeezing and pull at her nipples.

Carol pulls herself up and Jessica's mouth opens. Watching her friend's beautiful mouth just open like it is causes a seed of an idea to plant in Carol's devious mind.

' _Would be a shame if her mouth goes to waste.'_

Carol climbs on top of Jessica's face. A rope of Peter's seed breaks off and jolts Jessica awake. Without another word, Carol scoops the seed off of her best friend's face and sucks it.

Gwen buries her face in between Jessica's legs while Daisy eats her out from behind. Carol does the same thing to Jessica while getting her pussy eaten. The superheroines hands move over her aching body and bring waves of pleasure all over her at several different angles.

Off to the side of the bed, Peter and Kara join alone. Kara's wet pussy wraps around Peter's manhood. She tightens around him, stretching around him. Her body sings for is touch and Peter gives her pretty much everything she wants and then just a little bit more.

"Oh, Kara, damn it!"

Kara smiles when sliding her womanhood all the way down Peter's hard cock. She has him right where she wants him and it's the best place possible for her to be. She leans down so Peter can grab onto her perky tits.

Every inch of Kara's beautiful tanned flesh drives Peter completely wild with lust. He holds onto her and slides his cock deeper inside of her womanhood. He pushes completely inside of her and sends her completely over the edge with pleasure increasing all over her.

"Yes! Yes! Give me that cock! Give it all to me!"

"I swear you need a super villain laugh."

Kara just smiles and feels Peter's warm mouth all over her. He lavishes her chest with so much attention that Kara's almost tipped over the top with her lust. Peter holds onto her, caressing every inch of her chest. He pulls back from her and releases his hands from her.

They reach their mutual end. The closer they get, the deeper Peter plants his rod inside of her. He can feel Kara tensing up around him. The same tension rises in his body the further he shoves into her.

"Kara, I'm close."

"So am I."

As if to demonstration, Kara's hard grip around his cock becomes even firmer. She feels beyond good and it makes Peter work into her, holding onto her thighs the further he drives inside of her.

Finally, it breaks. Peter does at least. His balls reach their breaking point and spill into Kara's pussy. She tightens against him and milks him.

Kara sends her hips sliding down onto Peter and every last drop of seed spilling inside of her.

"Yes! Finally!"

It's an enjoyable moment the second Peter pushes deep inside of her. Peter plants his fingers deep against her thighs and he rams deep inside of her. His balls slap deep against her thighs the further he plants his rod inside of her. Peter slides himself in and out of her, building his momentum to a fever pitch. He's almost done with her and she cannot be happier.

The overflow of cum coming out of her sends waves of excitement. One more way of excitement before Kara succumbs to another orgasm. The hands of her favorite hero works Kara over.

"Oh, Kara, I can do this forever."

The minute Peter finishes with Kara, another hand grabs his cock.

"I really hope you have enough left in the tank."

Daisy, face dripping with the juices of several women, locks eyes with Peter. She gives him a very aggressive handjob, causing him to smile.

"For you...I might have one more good shot of webbing."

Daisy kisses his neck and chest before moving up to nibble on his lips. His cock returns back to life. Peter's fingers slide over Daisy's nipples and teases her just as much as Daisy teases Peter.

The sexy government agent finds her way onto Peter's lap. His hand slides underneath her chest and feels up her breasts. Her ass grinding up against his midsection and then his cock makes this a very alluring encounter. One which is going to end with a bang.

Or several depending on things. Regardless of the fact, Daisy decides to end the night by rocking her husband's world. Her pussy slips down onto him.

Inch by inch Peter slides into Daisy and he can feel the tension building in his loins the very second he plants his rod inside of her. Peter holds her nipples and squeezes them. Daisy tilts her head back.

"Go ahead, luv. Really work them...work them really good."

She lets out her next words in a very breathy moan the second Peter holds his hand over her chest. He pulls on Daisy's nipples and sends her crashing down onto his lap. The gorgeous vixen riding his cock makes this a very interesting encounter.

The deeper she pushes down onto him, the more of her warm center slides over Peter.

"I'm going to milk the rest of it out. But, there's going to be more, isn't there?"

"Always have a spare batch."

Daisy picks up Peter's fingers and sucks them.

"That's what I like to hear."

Carol is on the bed with Gwen, Kara, and Jessica swarming over her. Kara is between her sister's legs, Gwen takes her chest, and Jessica rides her face with her perfect ass just facing Kara and Gwen.

The rush of pleasure sends Carol over the edge. The rollercoaster ride picks up. These lovely young super powered vixens play with each other.

On the end, Daisy watches as Carol's body becomes the plaything for three very strong woman. Given how strong and powerful Carol is, watching her submit is something which Daisy gets off on a whole lot. Not as much as Peter driving his manhood deep inside of her tight walls.

Daisy slides all the way down onto Peter and pushes his hard cock into her tight pussy. She gets closer to the edge. Closer to pure sexual fulfillment where Peter pushes into her as deep as humanly possible. Every single last inch of her man stretches her out and sends Daisy on a pleasure ride.

She cannot do anything more than hold those snug walls around Peter's manhood and hold him inside of her. He goes so deep it's very alluring. He holds Daisy's tight ass and works his way into her from underneath. His balls repeat their slapping motions on her.

"Close! I'm so close!"

That sweet song sings and makes Peter just drive deeper inside. Daisy holding the grip around him makes Peter just rise. Every tension in his body is coming close to popping inside of her. Coming close to losing his seed inside of her body.

"YES!"

Daisy lets out these words in a shriek. Peter holds onto her and batters her tight pussy with his massive rod. He pushes deeper and deeper into her. The rush both of them feel is intense.

Several women moan out in pleasure. Yet, Daisy's the closest in Peter's mind, the deeper he drives inside of her. He slides as far into her as humanly possible.

Peter picks up the pace the deeper Daisy drives onto her. Her walls stretch and Peter feels the rise. The rise in his loins as they prepare to unleash their seed into Daisy. Daisy spins around and drives as far into her.

In the end, Peter feels it coming. Feels it spreading. Daisy brought him to the dance, this little "The Earth is saved" celebration party, and now she's going to bring him to his finish.

Peter clutches her tight ass as she leans. He plants into her with Daisy grabbing him tight and releasing him just enough for him to pull out and slide into her.

Finally, it happens, Daisy's next climax triggers a release in Peter. He slides into his wife with no apologies, no regrets, just simple pleasure. He clutches her nipples and pulls on them while driving into her.

The bed rocks in more ways than one. Peter holds onto Daisy and rides her to their mutual climax. After tonight's fesisities, Peter's both spent.

An aroused Jessica and her pheromones bring Peter completely back to life. Several warm hands and mouths do the rest as they pleasure Peter's body in a cloud of pleasure.

All sense loses out to coherence and the sinful display of pleasure of the flesh continues throughout the night.

**To Be Continued on July 24th, 2018.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Hello, true believers. This is Stan on the Street coming right atcha with some of the biggest, most amazing, most spectacular news of the day."

A jovial old man stands in front of a fence and walks down the street. Several clean up crews haul pieces of debris and construction crews move in to construct some of the fresh new buildings for the entire world to see.

"Boy, I tell you, the world's been turned upside down over the last couple of days. I don't even know what to tell you or really how to begin. These Kree are nasty, but it's a good thing that our heroes were here to save the day, as they always were. They banished the Kree back to the stars. I tell you what, it's going to be a long time before the Kree messes with the Avengers."

One can see the jovial smile just deepen on the old man's face.

"Of course, we're all asking one very important question. One question that is very crucial and is on the tip of the tongue of every man, woman, and child alive. What could happen next?"

Stan on the Street navigates around a pile of debris. A family of four surveys the damage on their home. A scraggy man with a beard steps in front of Stan.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any comments about what just transpired today?"

The man moves over with a ragged breath.

"I told you….I've been telling everyone, that those aliens are everywhere! And now they just show up? And one of them's been here on this Earth the entire time. I mean, they could be anywhere! Anywhere! They could be that guy down the street, they could be that next door neighbor, they could be the people in the government. The Lizard people are running things...why just a few months ago I saw one of them running around in a lab coat in the downtown streets in Queens."

"You saw one of the Lizard people?"

"You're damn right I did. He didn't have his human suit on, but I know that it was him. And that's proof that they are everywhere, proof. And they're going to come to your front door. Prepare for war, because someday, the Avengers won't save you. Nothing will save you. You will have salvation only when you realize that you can prepare for the end. They'll be back!"

Stan on the Street pulls the microphone back.

"One man's opinion on the chaotic events of the past day. I tell you what, true believers, I can't even begin to describe the excitement of what's going on around here...excuse me, M'am, do you have an opinion?"

"MARRY ME, SPIDEY!"

The woman's squeal causes Stan to almost stagger back and tug on his ear. He takes a couple of feet back.

"Well, we have some excited people today out on the street. And it's Stan on the Street, bringing you all the news, that is news, across the nation. I guess we're going to have just kick back and see what's going on next. Until next time, I want you to all stay tuned because the craziness is going to continue. You all have a pleasant day. EXCELSIOR!"

X-X-X

For once, Peter finds himself with the rare feeling of having some downtime, even though it's not going to last. The end of the invasion, the latest invasion at the very least, crawls to a close. The cleanup effort takes place and Peter hears with confidence that they manage to keep a lot of potentially dangerous alien technology off of the street.

"So, it seems like I missed a hell of a celebration."

Peter turns around and sees a smiling Sue in the doorway. She wears a more casual white tank top and blue jeans which fits her very nicely as far as Peter can tell. He moves slightly towards them.

"Sorry you missed the invitation."

"I'm sure you can give me a downpayment and we're going to have to schedule another appointment sometime."

Sue leans in and kisses Peter on the lips. She reaches behind and grabs a handful of his ass with a playful smile.

"Behave yourself."

"Hey, after all I've been through, I deserve to have a little fun."

A smile crosses over Sue's face and Peter cannot help and chuckle. He hears the elevator pinging on the other end. Sue and Peter walk over where Bobbi and Daisy exit the elevator. The two remain in the process of having a conversation and Peter raises his eyebrow when the two women walk over. Daisy and Bobbi stop short.

Bobbi's eyes glaze over Peter.

"So, Daisy's informed me how I missed the save the world orgy. Well, the latest save the world orgy...because I just had to be in the middle of a HYDRA stronghold at the wrong time."

"They're like cockroaches."

Bobbi answers with a nod and a smile, agreeing with Peter's assessment one hundred and ten percent of the way. She moves to him close.

"We're going to have to make up for lost time, sometime."

A chuckle follows with Peter closing in.

"I don't doubt that."

"You really shouldn't doubt me at all, hero boy."

She just smiles at him and Peter returns the smile. Seconds pass as the two offer the other a lingering stare which seems to last for a very long time.

"So, other than missing your chance to get off, how did the mission go? You said you ran into HYDRA?"

"Yeah, but it was one of the lesser put together cells. It wasn't that big of a deal."

She takes a deep sigh and continues on with giving her report.

"The most important thing is that we salvaged the Kree technology. We kept it away from HYDRA, AIM, or anyone else who might want to get their hands on it."

A nod follows from Peter. He struggles to think of who he fears more getting their hands on high-tech alien technology. An organization like HYDRA or AIM is always bad news, but there's always the chance that some random criminals on the street can get their hands on the technology and cause serious damage.

"We got one of the crashed Kree Ships. Hopefully we can take it apart and study it without triggering a signal."

Peter just smiles.

"I'm sure if SHIELD needs me, I'll be able to help them."

"Yeah."

Daisy just smiles and Peter motions for her to come with him. The two of them head into the opposite direction to allow Bobbi and Sue to compare notes about what technology they came across in the salvage efforts.

"So, are you heading back to SHIELD?"

One can almost see the look of slight annoyance popping over Daisy's face the second Peter asks this question.

"Yeah, I'm going to have too. Because, I'll be buried underneath a mountain of paperwork otherwise."

Peter just smiles and reaches in to lightly touch the top of Daisy's hand. It brings her back into the conversation.

"I have someone that I want to talk to. I feel that his part in helping stop this invasion should not be overstated enough.

X-X-X

About an hour later, Spider-Man finds himself on the SHIELD ship to talk to an old friend or maybe the better word would be an old fiend. He comes face to face with the man behind the glass, Doctor Otto Octavius who keeps his gaze calm and collected when looking at Spider-Man.

On the other side, Cass and Laura watch, doing their jobs. It seems very unlikely that Ock can and will break out to cause havoc given the security around SHIELD. No one wants to take any chances at the moment, though.

"So, you've played your role in saving the world just like I did play my. I offer my congratulations to you."

Ock's voice is calm, collected, and there's a part of it which puts Spider-Man on his guard. Yet, there's a lot about Ock which often puts Spider-Man on his guard. He takes a look at Ock.

"You don't look so good."

Ock just rolls his eyes as Spider-Man when peering at him through the glass of the cell.

"Your powers of deduction are as strong as your wit. But, the truth is, one can measure my life in a span of months, and not years. Everything I've done has been an opportunity to prolong my life. I don't have to recap it for you."

"You wasted all of this time where you could have done some good. And instead you waste your time on petty revenge and criminal schemes."

"The world is chaotic at best. You have to do what you must to survive, or you will be buried underneath it. There will come a day where you learn it. Providing of course you live long enough."

"Oh, I know about all of the world. You could have risen above everything. You just chose not to. You do have it in you. You could have stayed silent and not assisted us against the Kree."

Ock's glasses slide down his face. He slides them back up.

"Do you honestly believe that I have any desire to spend the rest of my life underneath the control of a group of blue barbarians? No, I don't think that I do. And I assisted because changing the world is futile when it's destroyed by a group of zealots."

"And you could have changed the world before now, and for the better."

"I don't wish to hear a lecture of morality from an overgrown manchild who thinks he's witty."

Spider-Man stands calm despite Ock's cutting comment. At one time, he recalls looking up to Otto Octavius as a pinnacle of scientific brilliance. And he still respects the man's intellect. However, there's also a lot of ego and vanity, and the fact Otto's gone off of the deep end so many times before which brings Spider-Man to pure anxiety.

"As I still breath and even as my body weakens, my number one weapon is my brain."

"Your remaining days will be spent with you thinking about what you could have been. And sadly, I think you'll live long enough to regret it."

"One man's ignorant opinion."

Spider-Man gives Ock a pitiful sigh and twists the crystal leading into the cell. The power cells start to fire up to life and cause Ock to enter an animated slumber. Spider-Man steps back from him.

Laura raises her eyebrow and even Cass looks at him.

"Time for us to go."

X-X-X

Several pieces of equipment lay across the table at Horizon. Peter swings back around and Kara turns around to greet him as she looks it over.

"You know something, if I ever see another Kree again, it will be much too soon."

Peter laughs and wraps an arm around her. The two ease into the closeness they're feeling and when Kara's sure no one is looking, she steals a quick kiss from Peter.

"I'm with you right there."

Peter and Kara stand shoulder to shoulder with each other, and looks over the piece of equipment on the table. It becomes obvious to Kara just how much the Kree rips up from some of the Kryptonian designs. Despite the Kryptonians being the inferior race and not worth the Kree attention. Which causes Kara's eyes to just roll back in her head.

"Well, it's a shoddy design, although it will have to do?"

"You think."

"Yeah, these slots should hold crystals. The problem is one wrong brush against them…."

Kara slides her thumb against it and the circuit board emits smoke. Then it starts to milk into a pile of goo on the table.

"The fact none of their ships failed is one of the biggest miracles out there. I still don't know how they pulled that one off, but hey, they did, so good for them, I guess."

She releases her lip in a solid bite and just rolls her shoulders back.

"I've got you a complete inventory of what all of the little components are and if we can use them again. And more importantly, if it's possible to replicate them with any technology we have on Earth. The Kree...they did have some ideas, even though their attitudes were…."

"Quite narrowminded?"

It's not quite the word Kara intends to use, but it's the word she will use. She turns towards Peter a second or so later. She holds out the clipboard.

"Very nice. You know you're way too qualified to be a mere personal assistant."

Kara bites down on her lip and suddenly nervousness hits her.

"That doesn't mean...you're not going to fire me, are you?"

The fear in Kara's eyes causes Peter's heart to melt. He shakes his hand and brings his arms around Kara to hold her closer towards her.

"No, but we might think of getting someone to take up your personal assistant job. Because, you're way too valuable to be carrying my notes and fetching my coffee. Especially with your responsibilities expanding."

Kara's just happy to work with Peter. The fact her responsibilities may expand brings some giddiness and some excitement all over Kara.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. When am I not serious?"

"Well, a few times, but never for something like this. Seriously though, you are pretty wasted by getting my appointments in order. There's so much for you to offer."

"It's no big deal."

Peter puts a hand on Kara's shoulder and smiles at her.

"What kind of boss would I be if I let you languish in a position which was well beneath your capabilities?"

The thought enters Kara's mind as she absent mindedly brushes a lock of hair away from her face.

"A real crummy one?"

"Precisely. We can talk about the substantial raise you're going to get and the new position."

"Well, I would like it if you did put me in a new position."

It takes Kara about ten seconds to realize this particular statement can be taken the wrong way. She breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"I mean...wow, anything can be twisted around into sex?"

"Only if you have a dirty mind, Ms. Danvers."

Peter leaves Kara to her work as he has another young blonde which he needs to check on.

X-X-X

Gwen sits in front of the portal technology, legs crossing over and deep in thought. She breaks out with a couple of heaving thighs while wondering what she can do and how she can get there. She brushes the lock of hair away from her face and bites down on her lip.

"Troubled?"

She jumps up just in time to see Peter stand behind her. A hand firmly places on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find you a way home if you really want one."

Conflict hits Gwen very hard. Does she want to be home? Yes, in some ways, she would like to go home, and in other ways, she finds it a very scary proposition to go home.

"I believe we had this conversation about me going home. About how there was a lot that I wanted to get away from back home...providing we can find home."

It will take some time to get the portal up to operational order one more time. And that's if they can find her dimension. Not knowing the exact coordinates to lock onto when it's time to bring her back home. It's going to be a wild.

"I understand."

A sigh passes over Gwen. Despite the fact she knows that Peter's not judging her for being too nervous to face her problems properly, there's a part of her who feels like he is. Mostly because Gwen's judging herself and that causes a sting to pass over her body. She releases her lip in a very slow bite.

"And yet, I feel it necessary to try and clean up the mess back home. It's frustrated, I guess there's a part of me who really doesn't know what I want. You ever feel like that."

"Yes, in the past."

Peter places his arms around Gwen and pulls her in close. She seeks comfort in the arms of Peter.

"For the record, if you think you have a responsibility for the people of your Earth...then you should go it. After all with Great Power…."

"There must also come great responsibility."

Peter reacts by sliding his arms down Gwen's front for a second.

"It's what he told me...what his uncle told him before...well before I lost him."

A light kiss on the back of Gwen's neck and a neck rub relaxes her. He shifts the movement down to Gwen's shoulders and relaxes her a tiny bit. At least as much as Gwen can relax in a situation like this which she holds many doubts about.

"They are words to live by."

She can feel a smile on the back of her neck and Peter's fingers keep working out the tension knots to make her feel even better, and more relaxed.

"Indeed."

Peter pulls away and they face each other on a more serious level.

"Well, in theory, we're going to have to find your world, and stabilize a bridge between your Earth and my Earth. And then when that happens, we can go back and forth...it's not goodbye, it's just a new place for you to get away from things, when they become too rough."

"Do you think that you can do that?"

"For you, always."

Gwen cannot help and lean up to kiss Peter on the lips. She pulls away from him with a smile, and a bit of a far off look in her face.

"I guess I don't want to face him...the Goblin King. He's...well that's where a lot of my problems come from."

Peter gives a sympathetic smile and hand squeeze. He can feel the obvious frustration coming from her. Given Peter's prolific goblin problems, it's becoming clear how Gwen's breaking

"Goblins and Spiders are natural enemies the universe over."

X-X-X

The usual post-alien invasion recovery operation takes place with Peter, Daisy, Carol, and Jessica making their way to the old HYDRA outpost. Daisy's source proves to be on point as one might expect.

"There's trouble."

Jessica's outburst directs Carol's attention to a downed part of the Kree vessel. It's an engine with a purple crystal jutting out. On one side, several AIM scientists stand with laser blasters. On the other end, several HYDRA operatives face off with them in a very threatening manner. They aim their weapons at each other.

The one thought crosses over Peter's mind and he draws in his breath.

' _Boy, this can get really ugly, really quickly, if we don't do anything.'_

The HYDRA and AIM agents circle each other and ugly is pretty much the word for how things are going to get on both sides. Peter, Carol, Jessica, and Daisy make their way in.

"You better stand back! AIM is here first. You will not pass us!"

"Bah! AIM is an embarrassment! HYDRA are the true masters of the world."

"How many times must AIM fall on their face before they realize that it's HYDRA who rules the world?"

Both sides prepare to shoot their weapons at one and other. Daisy blasts one of them over to the side with an attack.

On the other end, Spider-Man swoops down.

"And those beekeeper suits are still ugly for the record."

The AIM scientists turned around. One of them jumps back a bit.

"Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, it's me! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man ready to lay a friendly neighborhood smackdown on you!"

Spider-Man rams the goon down across the back of the head and drops him down onto the ground. One of the AIM scientists fires at him. Spider-Man spins around and shoots a line of webbing on it.

"We'll have none of that, thank you, sir!

The web slinger sends the AIM scientist crashing down to the mud.

"I wonder how you can get a suit like that dry cleaned."

"For HYDRA!"

Daisy knocks one of the larger goons down with a swift legsweep. She jumps up and disarms one of the other HYDRA goons. This henchman falls down to the ground, potentially regretting his career choice. Or he may if he has any sense. Daisy snaps him back down.

"Boys, time to wrap this up!"

One of the HYDRA goons rushes to the tank. He comes face to face with Captain Marvel. His attempts to go punch to punch with her do not work out in his favor.

One huge uppercut punch knocks the goon down onto the ground.

"Okay, so there's that."

A blast from behind her only stuns Carol a second. The HYDRA operative takes aim a ther. At least up until the moment Spider-Man takes aim at him, and web yanks the cannon out of his hands and drops him down to the ground with a sickening thud.

AIM rushes off to go and fight another day. Daisy rocks their world and prevents from from going any further.

"Alpha get in to secure the vessel."

One of the HYDRA agents charges in. Jessica takes him down with an uppercut punch.

"HYDRA will rise again!"

This battle cry causes Spider-Man to nail the offending party in the back of the head. Whatever HYDRA and SHIELD agents had sense slip off into the darkness, ready to fight another day. And there will be other days for them, that much is for sure.

"Yeah, so says you."

At least another piece of alien technology gets out of the bad guy's hands. Putting another dent in two groups of them lead to a pretty good day.

X-X-X

Back in New York after his avengers with SHIELD and the Avengers. Spider-Man swings from wall to wall and lands on the ever present gargoyle which gives him an overview of the entire city, in all of its glory, which puts a smile over his face.

' _Ah, New York City, the more things change, the more they stay the change.'_

A loud sound of a present alarm catches Spider-Man's attention and it also triggers his Spider-Sense.

' _And one thing I can count on never changing is Shocker deciding to cause some trouble by robbing a bank. Never chance, Herman, never change.'_

It does Spider-Man's heart good to see Shocker still plugging away in his absurd costume. Spider-Man swings over to take a closer look towards her.

"Hey, Shocker!"

"Get out of my way! Can't a guy make an honest living?"

"Well when that honest living results in you robbing a bank, yeah, I think I could have a slight problem with that. Maybe it's just me though…."

Those words cut off the second Shocker sends a vibrational attack at Spider-Man. The web slinger dodges the attack and pops back behind Shocker.

"Is someone upset they didn't make the cut for the Sinister Six? Man, it must suck to be up there with the Gibbon, the Grizzly, and the Hypno Hustler."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Spider-Man notices Shocker's upgrades coming right at him. The shocking attack causes Spider-Man to avoid. Shocker's put some tweaks on him.

' _Never thought of him to be stupid. Although he is pretty amusing when he gets riled up. Like I'm riling him up right now.'_

The web slinger positions Shocker in a place where he can do the least damage.

"None of your tricks is going to work on me, Spider…."

Shocker's gauntlets start vibrating on their own accord and cause him to launch back into the wall.

He realizes that it's not the gauntlets. But, it's Quake who stands in front of him. Shocker lifts up his hand. Daisy flips her wrist and nails Shocker with another attack.

She moves in and snaps the cuffs on him. Spider-Man looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I had it handled. It was only Shocker."

"I know, honey. And now, I made it sure that you didn't waste too much time...and we didn't be late to your Aunt May's house for Sunday dinner."

Spider-Man just smiles.

"You didn't forget about that, did you?"

"Oh, of course not...but I could have had Shocker wrapped up to get there with plenty of time."

"Yeah, but now you have no doubt. You know how things happen. With your luck."

Peter opens his mouth to protest, but Daisy just grins at him. Peter knows she's right and knows that it's useless to argue with her in a situation like this. They move off to leave the proper authorities to deal with Shocker.

X-X-X

One thing never changes, and that's Aunt May being a steady presence in Peter's life. He makes his way, with Daisy, to the front door of the house and knocks it open.

"Peter! I'm glad you can make it."

"Would I be late for a dinner with my favorite Aunt?"

May just smiles and turns to her.

"Daisy, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Works been a bit hectic. But, whatever you're cooking, it smells great. And I know for a fact that it tastes any better."

"With how many hours you work, you could stand to have a home cooked meal from time to time."

A smile passes over Daisy's face. She's not about to argue that point. It has been a long and stressful last couple of weeks and she's just glad for some downtime.

"You're right."

Peter moves over to help May set up the table, until she shoos him away.

"You're a guest."

"I know, but I don't feel right…."

"I know...but you should sit down...after all you've done, I would feel bad if you helped me with the meal as well."

"Speaking of which, how are the renovations going along?"

Aunt May responds with a sigh.

"Long overdue, I'm afraid. But, you didn't have to foot the bill. I mean, you have your own things to worry about...a company….and I could not have been more proud of you and Ben would have been the same way. It's just you really didn't need to…."

"I know I didn't need to."

A smile passes over Peter's face.

"But after all you and Uncle Ben have done, it's the least that I can do. And if wasn't for you two, how would I have grown up to be the man I have?"

May concedes it's hard to argue with that particular point. Daisy cannot help and bring in another point.

"I for one appreciate the work you two have done. Peter's great and I could not have been happier with him."

It took May some time to warm up to Daisy. Given the rather unconventional circumstances of their marriage, Daisy cannot really spend too much time arguing.

Fortunately, they get along great and it puts Daisy's heart at ease. She settles down for a nice good meal. A knock on the door alerts her to the fact that someone is on the phone.

May moves over to answer the door and two familiar faces appear on the outside of the door. One is an attractive redhead with an amazing body. She rocks the tight leather pants and the black tank top which stretches over her chest. A pair of designer sunglasses covers her eyes.

The one and only Mary Jane Watson saunters with a smile and she's not alone. A platinum blonde with a stunning body built with sin, wearing a white top and a skirt which shows off her fabulous legs steps into the room. Felicia Hardy smiles and looks like she eyes up something in the dinner table.

"Mary Jane, Felicia, what a pleasant surprise!"

"You don't mind if we stop by, do you?"

"No, not at all."

May moves back to allow the women to step into. Peter walks over and greets them with warm hugs. Felicia lingers for a little bit and gives Peter's ass a squeeze.

"Well, you've been working out? Guess Daisy's keeping him in good shape, isn't she, MJ? With all of the cardio the two do together."

Mary-Jane just smiles and looks at Peter. The past between these two, both spoken and unspoken, allows them to share a moment.

"So, how was Europe?"

"Great!"

Felicia answers with a smile.

"Yeah, it was really good. Of course right now, we really need a vacation."

Both Mary-Jane and Felicia laugh about this. A second passes as Mary-Jane catches Daisy's eye. The SHIELD Director moves over to greet the redhead.

"You look pretty good."

"Yeah, and I've got you that...necklace, you've been having your eye on for a while."

"Right, thank you very much for the necklace."

Mary-Jane passes a box to Daisy who smiles. She gives Peter a very obvious "I'll explain it to you later" before settling down on the table.

"We had a pretty eventful trip all things considered."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it."

Mary-Jane smiles and leans closer to Peter.

"And I'm sure we'll hear about all of the excitement you've been up to."

The four of them will have to get together sometime. Still, Dinner at the Parker Residence is nothing that they can turn down.

A relaxing and peaceful evening with friends and family is next for Peter, at least until the next meeting. Given by the looks both Felicia and Mary-Jane give him and Daisy, there's a lot of catching up to do.

**To Be Continued on 8/12/2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, comments, kudos, and reviews and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Lights kick on, with rows and rows of soldiers standing next to each over. One of the soldiers in question steps out from the shadows and waves his hand forward.

"All hail our great leader."

A wave of the man's hand brings a figure from the shadows into greater prominence. All of the figures drop down to their knees in some kind of salute for this man.

"It's been a long time. And it's been a very long road. However, we are nearly at the end of this road."

Several images flash against the wall, and then a three dimensional hologram of a large machine appears. The figure extends his thumb to point at the said image.

"There's other organizations out there who think they have designs for the world. HYDRA, AIM, they are far from the only ones, but they are the main ones. They think they rule the world and they think they have control. The control they believe they have is merely an illusion."

A loud rumbling sound echoes with the people involved clapping their hands. Their leader looks at them and they stop clapping their hands almost in an instant.

"But, we will show them who the top of the food chain in this world. These so called heroes really think that they can stop us. SHIELD thinks they can stop us."

There's a long pause when the word "SHIELD" comes up. Pretty much every single person in this room judges the absolute and utter contempt their great leader holds for SHIELD.

"Everything is ready. SHIELD will fall by the wayside. You can rest assure that I know this, because it's something that I've seen before. As we step into the light, SHIELD will fall into the darkness. So it is written, so it shall be done. And they will understand the true meaning of power."

A loud rumble echoes through the entire crowd.

"All of you have joined this group because you have specialized skills which can be useful going forward. You will enter this brand new world with promise. Soon, the Zodiac will rise. Soon we will showcase how powerful we are. It will be us who accomplishes great victory. Not HYDRA, not AIM. The Zodiac!"

"YES!"

A loud scream echoes from the crowd. The members of the Zodiac faction, wearing different outfits regarding signs of the Zodiac, depending upon their rank in the organization, step forward. Their leader, Scorpio, walks from the shadows and holds a fist into the air. The others hold their fists into the air and follow that precise action by dropping down to their knees. Scorpio's eyes sweep over them and smile.

"Victory is assured. They will bow."

"They will bow!"

"They will break!"

"They will break!"

"The Zodiac rules!"

"The Zodiac rules!"

Those loud rumblings keep echoing with Scorpio just breaking out into one of the more prominent smiles. He can feel the power and the energy just coursing over the area. Now's the time to strike, while SHIELD's busy with the clean up of HYDRA and the aftermath of the recent Kree Invasion.

"The game is afoot."

Scorpio smiles even wider. They will accomplish their goals and their enemies will bow before the true masters of this world, as would their competitors.

X-X-X

Finding one dimension out of several is like finding a needle in a haystack. Gwen Stacy bites down on her lip and sits next to the portal. So close to reaching out and grabbing it before, and now, all of these weeks later, Gwen cannot latch onto it. She takes a deep breath and sighs in response. Taking several minutes to get her thoughts together, Gwen tilts her head back. A hand reaches out and puts onto her shoulder.

"We have an idea."

Susan Storm stands at Gwen's shoulder. Gwen responds by tilting her head back and offering a very weak smile in response to Sue's words.

"By all means, I'm all ears."

She follows Sue into the portal room. She gets a few glimpses of Cass and Laura entering a sparring session with each other. Peter is currently at work on something in the lab as well. He looks up and smiles at both of the beautiful blonde women. Kara steps out to join them.

"We're looking at the dimensional problem from the wrong angle."

Gwen pops into one of the more obvious frowns humanly possible. She turns her head, raising her eyebrow up.

"How do you figure that one?"

Peter just smiles and lightly pats Gwen on the shoulder. This calms her down some. Even though there's still some questions which need to be answered.

"Every person has a unique signature, depending on the dimension they are from . You would have been different from the Gwen Stacy who lived here."

Gwen answers with a nod. That makes sense. Peter would have been different from the Peter she knew. Sadly, very different, but going on that thought pattern leads to much madness and it's really not something she prefers to think about right now.

Kara picks up where Peter left off.

"Sue, Peter, and I have been working on a scanner which should lock onto your unique interdimensional energy, and with any luck, hopefully lock onto your dimension."

Gwen raises her eyebrow before going into the very obvious point.

"You're not certain about this, are you?"

A warm hand pats Gwen on the back of the neck and Kara gives her an anxious smile.

"You're a scientist. You should know the only thing for sure, is nothing's for sure. But it won't hurt for us to try, right?"

Sue jumps in with more reassurance.

"Going to the dentist is much more painful than this process. Trust me."

"I hated the dentist for the record."

"Yeah, I know. But this is far less painful. You trust me, right?"

Gwen trusts her, she knows that Susan Storm, no matter what the universe, is a brilliant woman. She steps underneath the machine which looks a little bit like a hair dryer. She supposes that it's not the look of the object that matters, but rather, the functionality of the object which is the most important thing. Regardless, Gwen folds her arms underneath each other and prepares to see what it would bring her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The scanning process occurs with the machine reading and duplicating Gwen's unique energy signature. They will have to wait a few minutes to see whether or not it would work. All sides remain confident that something will happen to assure them victory.

There's nothing other than a tingle with the energy scanning her.

X-X-X

Daisy Johnson holds in the palm of her hand the necklace which Mary-Jane and Felicia collected for her from Europe. She scans the top of it and frowns very deep and very fast.

"You know, sometimes a necklace is just a necklace."

Those words come from her long-time friend and colleague, Jemma Simmons. Jemma offers Daisy a small smile and puts a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"In this case, there's something on the necklace. We're going to need to encode it and find out what, and also assess to see if whatever the necklace is talking about is some kind of threat."

Jemma claps her hands together and rubs them.

"Right then. Let's get to work, shall we?"

Daisy answers by nodding and takes it into the lab. Why did several international terrorists want this particular necklace so bad? Daisy had her field agents hide it until she can arrange a pickup and she did it with the most inconspicuous sources imaginable. Mary Jane and Felicia get ahold of the necklace with very little trouble and Daisy cannot help and appreciate them for that.

Regardless, they do have a very interesting problem on their hands and one Daisy intends to solve pretty quickly. The other scientists move in and Daisy puts the necklace down on the table. She shines a bright light onto it and sees the unique patterns in it.

"It's a very oddly made necklace at the very least."

Daisy fires a very calm smile at Jemma's assessment and jiggles the piece of the necklace around.

"Almost too odd. Let's see if we can move a bit of it to the side, perhaps increase the intensity of the light to lock onto these symbols exactly right."

Certain symbols flash something across the wall. A big smile crosses Daisy's face. She locks onto something in that necklace.

"And sometimes, Jemma, a necklace is just secret code."

Jemma hangs her head back.

"I guess you're right...and...is that…."

A deep breath comes out of the scientist the second a very big and intricate plan. A seal flashes across the wall next to the plan which causes Daisy's expression to darken several shades. She's pretty certain what they're going up against now and also pretty certain she's not going to like what she sees. A palm presses down upon the wall and Daisy releases it a half of a second later.

"It's the Zodiac."

"Yes! And no, this is very bad!"

Daisy uses her expertise to piece together more than enough information on the weapon involved. She's pretty sure that there's something else, something more than what she's seeing. There's more to this than meets the eye, as the saying goes.

She moves over and walks over to the line. She knows the first person who she wants to call.

"Agent Morse?"

"Yes, Director Johnson."

"Zodiac's back."

"Again?"

"Yes, and given that you shut down their last operation, I figured that you would want a piece of this. They're creating a doomsday weapon. If I'm reading this right, it's powerful enough to create something manmad. Not sure if it's a hurricane, an earthquake, or what, but it's bad."

"Given that it's Zodiac, I agree. I'll be right down there Agent Johnson."

Daisy needs a specialized team to get down there. People who dealt with the organization of Zodiac in the not so distant past.

"Director Brand, this is Director Johnson. I'm going to need to borrow Agents Drew and Danvers for a moment."

"Oh, happily. Might I ask the reason?"

"Zodiac's back."

"Yes, I understand. I'll tell them to meet you."

Daisy appreciates this fact. She has Bobbi, Carol, and Jessica. There's only one more call to make.

"Yes?"

"Laura? It's me. Do you think you can tell Peter that I need to talk to him. He'll understand it's urgent."

"Will do."

All Daisy has to do is wait for Peter to respond on the other end.

X-X-X

Conflicting thoughts enter the mind of Gwen Stacy about wanting to return home. There's a very sizeable part of her who would like to return home, to visit her friends. However, visiting her friends also meant facing some real bad past demons and causing troubles.

"So, now we got your energy scan, we should have a better idea."

Gwen only half listens to Kara's statement. Despite Gwen's misgivings, the brainy blonde beauty nods.

"Thank you for your help."

"Hey, no problem. I hate to say this, but the fact we can't seem to lock onto your dimension is really wanting to make me pull my hair out."

Gwen breaks out into a very sheepish smile in response.

"Sorry about that."

Kara just pats Gwen on the shoulder."

"No sweat. Sue and Peter got the portal configured, we should be ready to find it."

Gwen and Kara take the long walk over to join Sue and Peter. Sue bites down on her lip and gets a signal, and then nothing. Something jams the portal and no matter how hard she works it, it's not budging from it's current position.

"I don't understand. It should be working."

"Yeah, me too."

Sue checks the readings from the scan. They're perfect. They match the dimension Sue tries to tune into. Only, there's one problem. Sue cannot tune into this particular dimension even if she tries.

"Maybe there's something blocking it on the other end?"

Gwen does not know what or who, but she figures that she should throw it out there. Sue cranks on the dial and increases the energy flow through the portal. The portal starts to rattle.

Kara frowns, they were rapidly reaching the danger point.

"I'm not sure it can take much more energy."

Sue throws her hands up. Peter puts his hands on her shoulder.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay! I should be able to get through. I don't understand what's working."

The relaxing neck and shoulder rub Peter gives Sue only calms her down. Things cannot escalate any further before a figure steps outside and walks up to Peter.

"Yes, Laura?"

"It's your wife."

Peter hastens quickly to answer the call. He knows that Daisy will not call him at work unless it's an absolute emergency to do so. He moves over.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh, a whole lot, but that can wait until later. What I need for you now is to swing over here, to the meeting point. Zodiac's back."

Peter sighs in response. After the last encounter with Zodiac, Peter hopes he saw the last of them. Of course, as with HYDRA and AIM, Zodiac remains like the bad penny which keeps surfacing to cause some fits for the people who had to smack them down.

"I'll be right over."

He steps over and Laura raises her eyebrow.

"Zodiac."

"I'm coming with you."

When Laura says something like that, it would be very unwise to argue with her. Especially given her backup is always something Peter appreciates under every circumstances.

"Okay, then, let's go."

X-X-X

Daisy does not lead an entire SHIELD strike force to the base. She leads a very specialized team of Peter, Carol, Jessica, Bobbi, and Laura. All very talented people, who are the best in the world at what they do. They all remain on their toes because given how silent Zodiac's been as of late, they could been cooking up a very nefarious plan to cause a whole lot of trouble.

Best to remain careful at this point. Constant vigilance saves many lives after all.

Peter remains the most careful of all. Just because his spider sense does not tingle, does not mean that there's not trouble just hiding around the corner.

Daisy crouches down. She motions for Laura to slice the lock on the keypad which she happily does. Daisy crouches down and shines a purple light on the keys on it.

"Unfortunately, Zodiac's upgraded to this keypad technology. Given how they stole it from SHIELD, it shouldn't be too easy to decrypt."

This is the most obvious location for a Zodiac base, and the information on the necklace indicates that Zodiac at least built their weapon here. If they moved it, that could be a problem. However, this industrial district is like a maze, so even if Zodiac's not here, there's at least a dozen other places where they can be.

It's like a shell game, all things considered.

Daisy runs a scan through the portable computer. Each fingerprint on the keypad is scanned and the computer runs through an algorithm before matching the numbers. A triumphant smile appears on Daisy's face.

"Worth every penny."

A few presses of the button and then the doors slide over. A small cloud of dust rises from the air and greets the trio when they step inside. Jessica coughs a couple of times. She adjusts to the discomfort, with an overwhelming odor almost knocking them down.

"Yeah, cleaning is not a Zodiac skill, is it?"

From Spider to Spider, a grin exchanges. Peter cannot help himself with making a quip to lighten the mood.

"Somehow I don't think that's a priority at the evil overlord handbook."

Peter's point is well said. Bobbi tenses up next to him and she's not the only one. Laura sniffs around in the air.

"They were here hours ago. They must have just cleared out. They can't have gone far."

There's something else in the air, something strange which she cannot quite lock onto. Laura shakes her head to clear the cobwebs.

Several crates line up against the wall in various rows. Peter walks over and pops the lock of it open. A very familiar orb lies at the bottom of the object. He recognizes it as a containment field used by AIM soldiers. Shifting through more boxes shows them more familiar goodies.

"They're hoarding AIM and HYDRA technology."

"Yeah, it appears that SHIELD's not the only one who is doing so. It's an arms race against Zodiac."

Carol puts her hand on a wall for a second. Something seems off. Something about the wall shifts. It's a wall put up to obviously oscure something, and rather recently.

"Do you think you can give me a hand Spider Woman and Spider-Man?"

The two spiders shift the wall open alongside Captain Marvel. There's a loud crack when it opens up and it leads them into some kind of lab area.

The dim light does not hide the large object. Daisy lifts up her gauntlet and shows a three-dimensional image of the representation of the doomsday device on the necklace.

"Yep, this is what we've come for."

A loud rumbling sound causes Spider-Man's spider sense to start tingling. That's not the only thing. Daisy walks over and finds a screen indicating a countdown. Always a countdown, which makes her job a lot easier, granted.

"They're set to launch this thing in an hour, whatever it does?"

Spider-Man frowns and the rumbling stops. There's some kind of bad vibe in the air that lingers long after his spider sense quits going off.

"I don't even need to ask if you can shut it down."

"Yeah, it might take a while. It's very weird that there's no one here to stop us. I would have thought that…."

"We're not alone."

Laura cuts through the air and tenses up. Claws pop at the ready, ready to skew anything and anyone who comes through the door or really looks at her cross eyed.

Several Zodiac shoulders pop up. Leo and Taurus are the most prominent amount them, with an army of bulls and lions coming next to them. There's at least a good twenty or thirty of them and boy are they angry.

There's only one problem and one that Spider-Man picks up right away.

"Those guys aren't wearing costumes!"

X-X-X

A very real and very angry humanoid lion dives at Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel blocks the attack and his big old paws grind into her. Carol blasts him with a high intense blast of energy which sends him flying into the wall.

"Heal, Simba!"

Another one of the lions dives at Laura. Laura pops her claws and slices at the lion. These were once humans, but with whatever splicing experiment the Zodiac did to them, they were more beast than human. Laura prepares to give her enemies no quarter and rocks them as much as humanly possible.

Daisy hears the sounds of battle. Spider-Man webs onto one of the bulls and flips into the air. He sends him crashing into the wall. The others come close to grabbing Daisy until Mockingbird and Spider-Woman roll in and take them down.

"If you could keep those things off of me, so I can launch the doomsday weapon, wouldn't that be great?"

One very angry spliced lion man rushes towards Spider-Man. The web slinger avoids the first volley of attacks. The angry growling and spitting shows just how dangerous his adversary is.

"Hey, you in town for the furry convention?"

Spider-Man webs onto the back of one of the lions. He snaps back and starts pummeling the lion with pretty much everything he has. Another growl follows with the lion swinging his paw at Spider-Man.

"You don't sound like you're having a good time, friend!"

The lion pulls out a blaster and fires two shots at Spider-Man.

"Hey, you don't need that gun! Seriously, you'll shoot your eye out with that thing. Or my face….that would be bad too."

Spider-Man web yanks the gun out of the hand of the lion. He jumps up and nails the lion in the back of the neck. Thankfully he's human enough to have the same pressure points.

No time to savor this great victory, as another one of the lions rush towards him. Spider-Man dodges the attack and webs his paws together. A series of flipping kicks smacks the lion in the face.

Mockingbird twirls her batons and one of the Taurus soldiers rush towards her. She jumps high into the air and sends the batons down onto the back of his neck and legs, cracking him very hard. She takes a swing back and cracks her energy with them.

"Watch your back!"

Laura jumps up and nails one of the larger Taurus soldiers. The spliced soldier tries to rush up to ram her. Laura blocks the attack and forces him back down with a series of attacks.

Circumstances like this, Daisy Johnson thrives. She has to thrive underneath pressure, so she cannot let it get the better of her.

Daisy sends a quake attack to one of the Taurus Soldiers over her shoulder.

Carol and Jessica fight side by side, blasting as many soldiers back. One of them smashes down onto the ground as hard as possible.

"Why did Zodiac create these things?"

Carol smiles at Jessica's question.

"To keep us damn do-gooders from shutting down their little doomsday weapon?"

A shrug comes from Spider-Woman. It makes about as much sense as anything else.

A large cinderblock hurls and nails Spider-Man in the chest. An angry Taurus soldier charges towards him.

Right before the creature connects and delivers one squished Spider-Man, Laura soars from the air and brings her claws down onto the back of the leg. It does an ample amount of damage and allows Spider-Man to return the favor by webbing onto a large cabinet. He swings the cabinet with immense strength and takes out several of the soldiers at once.

The two heroes fight side by side, taking them down.

"I just about got it."

X-X-X

Daisy fiercely bites down on her lip to leave a little imprint on it. The battle rages on, although there are far less soldiers and far less things grabbing her from behind, before one of her teammates knock her off. She notices Spider-Man zip past her head and take out one of the Leo soldiers before he gets even close to nabbing her. Ths causes Daisy to relax, but only a little bit.

"Preliminary test launch aborted."

"Wait, what?"

Those particular words cause Daisy a great deal of discomfort. The pile of bodies, of spliced Zodiac soldiers, leave her with very little recourse.

"You did it!"

Carol's words of encouragement only cause Daisy a momentary smile.

"I wouldn't be doing a victory dance just yet. I merely only stalled the initial launch. The weapon we have here, it's a prototype."

"You're kidding me!"

Daisy points to the screen and Carol sees with her own two eyes how Daisy's not kidding here. She's being as serious as serious can be. This particular revelation causes them a bunch of trouble.

"So Zodiac set up this base with a mostly functional prototype, why?"

Spider-Man hovers over Quake's shoulder. The SHIELD director comes to one starling conclusion.

"Because they wanted to stall us and distract us. It's part of their cloak and dagger operation. It's Scorpio...the blood that runs through his veins is the same as the most brilliant spy in SHIELD history."

Spider-Man knows all too well. Talk about your twisted Cain and Abel relationship between those two.

"Spider-Man, Mockingbird, I'm going to need you to help me take this apart. The other SHIELD scientists should be here to help us more closely examine the….."

Daisy stops when she unlocks an encoded message. This is naturally something which triggers her interest at a moment's notice. Daisy hooks her decoder into the nearest port and begins to get to work to get the information necessary. Several images flash onto the screen and straight to life.

"I want you to know that the first phase will be complete soon. Once Zodiac gets me what I want, then they will be the undisputed masters of their world. The splicing DNA I sent you should be the first act of good faith."

"Yes, the soldiers will be the first of many in a new world."

"And they will only get stronger with future improvements."

"When can I meet you?"

"Soon enough. After all, what use is being a secret benefactor if I show myself?"

The conversation between Scorpio and the Secret Benefactor cuts off right there. This causes Daisy to frown and a sigh to come out of her body. There's just more questions being raised and not enough answers to go along with it.

"Well, let's get to work in figuring out this thing."

If they figure out this thing, then they can put a stop to the plan of Zodiac. At least, that's the theory they're working with, although something tells them that it's not going to be as easy as they thought at first.

X-X-X

"Well, at least we've figured out the purpose of the weapon. To open up tears within space and time. And it was locked onto some kind of dark matter dimension."

Those words cause a feeling to sink in the pit of Peter's stomach. Bobbi gives him a significant smile, and a sympathetic one at that.

"I know, tell me about it."

There's a few seconds where Peter, Daisy, and Bobbi share the most similar sentiment. They have had more than their fair fill of dealing with dark matter. The last time Zodiac dealt with the substance, was a headache and this is gearing up for the last one.

"I do have some good news. This component right here...it could help you in your portal problem."

Daisy carefully holds up a box with a glowing purple orb inside.

"Granted, I think we should run some tests before I hand it off to you. But, if it's clean, you should be able to get Gwen home. If she still wants to go home."

That's actually a good question. Peter really needs to ask Gwen. He does want to be able to successfully bridge the gap between both worlds if possible. It's now a pride thing for Peter, who hates to fail, especially at something like this.

"You'll do it. Once this component runs clean, I'll tell you."

"Thanks, you're one of a kind."

Daisy steals a quick kiss from her husband before going into SHIELD director mode. The clean up effort is going to make sure she has a pretty long night.

X-X-X

Sue's pretty much at her wits end. The only problem is she drags both Kara and Gwen down there as well. She knows that kicking the portal and yelling at it is likely not the best idea. Granted, that's how Ben fixed the television, but that was an entirely different story.

Kara and Gwen give Sue plenty of room. A light knock on the door signals Peter's arrival. He opens the door and steps inside.

"I come bearing chocolate."

Kara gets pretty much giddy at the news.

"Chocolate? CHOCOLATE!"

She smiles.

"CHOCOLATE!"

The Kryptonian Survivor flies over and snatches the bag from Peter. Gwen gives her a narrowed eyed glaze.

"Hey! Don't hog it!"

"But, chocolate."

Kara pouts and Gwen just taps her on the shoulder. Peter motions for Sue to come over and take a walk with him.

"I'm pretty sure between the two of them, all that chocolate's going to be gone before I have a chance to snatch some."

Peter just smiles.

"In our mission today, Daisy's found a component which could boost the portal. We could be closer to getting Gwen home. SHIELD's just running some tests and when it's done, she'll have it brought by. It looks like Gwen will be sent home….which means you can take a break."

"Yeah, I suppose your right you.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll hook you up."

He hands Sue a big chocolate bar.

"Always know I can count on my dealer."

At the end of the hallway, Laura stands behind them. She walks over to Peter and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"My room. Five minutes."

Peter responds with a nod. Laura walks down the hallway, making sure to display the tight leather pants she wears.

"I guess I'll see the rest of you later."

Sue smiles knowingly and Laura saunters down the hallway.

"She's not someone you would like to keep waiting. We'll be happy to deal with SHIELD for you."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"At least."

Peter gives Sue a kiss and pulls back from her.

"And there's a bit of a down payment."

Leaving her in the hallway with a smile, Sue figures the down payment will have to do for the moment.

X-X-X

Losing that particular base stung for Scorpio. A huge punch to the ego even. He walks up to the end of a lighted walkway and puts his hand on a palm print. It scans him and releases a blast of energy through it. The portal opens up and a shadowed figure appears on the other side.

"Did they swallow the bait?"

"Yes. Although I don't understand why you had us build a functional weapon, only to allow SHIELD to dismantle it. What's the purpose?"

"It's all about playing the long game my friend."

Scorpio disagrees about that particular fact. He cannot help and think that he's being lead down some kind of road by him.

"And now, the game is afoot."

"I hope you're right."

"Follow my plan. Unless you want to be second best to Nick Fury for the rests of your miserable life."

Scorpio closes his fist. It hits a very raw nerve to be compared to him. Another box shifts out of the portal and drops onto his feet. In exchange, Scorpio pushes through the blood samples of the Scorpio Soldiers he tested on.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

The leader of Zodiac just smiles and opens up the box. Christmas appears to come early and brings the rest of the holidays along with it.

**To Be Continued on 8/14/2018.**

**Thanks for your support and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The following chapter contains nothing, but shameless smut. I think we all know the drill by now.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The very second Peter enters Laura's room to see her, she pounces him and shoves her tongue down his throat. The two lovers kiss each other with mad passion. Laura places her hands on the back of Peter's head and drives her tongue as far into his mouth and down his throat as humanly possible. Her fingers loop around his head.

The two lovers wrestle with their tongues and pull with each other's clothes. Peter enjoys Laura's primal nature. She knows what she wants and she wants it right now. Peter really respects that with a woman and also respects how willing she is to take things to an entirely new level. Laura cups his face and kisses him.

The two break apart from their kiss just in time for Laura to cup her hand on his crotch and squeeze him. A smile passes over the face of the hungry and horny mutant just seconds before she rips his pants off.

"I need this now."

"Help yourself."

Laura drops to her knees and without any warning, takes Peter's cock into her warm mouth. The sexual suction of Laura's perfect lips sliding up and down his pole is a very good feeling. Her hand reaches around to his mid-back area and then cups his ass, squeezing it tightly. Laura's tongue loops around and pleasures Peter.

Peter leans in for the intense cock sucking session from the lovely young mutant. Every time her lips pop around him, pleasure just builds for Peter. Peter can only look down in Laura's face and watch her hungry lips bob up and down on him. She releases him for a second and then drives back down to deep throat him more more time. Her hand loops around the underside of his balls and squeezes him.

"It's so good, Laura."

Laura knows how good it feels and she resolves to do everything in her power to please her man. Her mouth slides down and works Peter over. Her lips endlessly and hungrily loop around the head of Peter's cock, taking him inside of her mouth. Her cheeks bulge out and increase with the hunger.

Suck after suck brings Peter as deep and fast into Laura's mouth as humanly possible. She just warns up, she just gets started. Feeling Peter's hand on the back of her head and guiding her mouth around his cock only warms up Laura. She tastes a small trickle coming against her tongue, but damn it, Laura wants more. She wants the entire package.

A squeeze of Peter's heavy balls is the beginning of Laura sucking Peter off. She takes his long rod into her mouth and releases it. Salvia drips down from it the second she lavishes him with her spit. She pulls back all of the way and leaves his cock twitching in the wind. A hand wrapping around the tool while she tugs on it and causes it to grow to its full strength. Laura comes down onto it and sucks him again.

Heaven describes the very great feeling Peter experiences. Laura's eyes shoot open and shows just how great she is at pleasuring her man. Her lips seal around him and pop around the edge of his cock. She releases his tool with multiple lon gand powerful sucks.

"I'm getting close, Laura."

Laura intends to do pretty much everything in her power to drive him over the edge. Her hand gropes his balls and squeezes it. Peter shoots his hips up into the back of her throat and hits her. Laura holds on for the ride.

The bubbling feeling within Peter's balls shows just how much seed is building within his balls. He grabs on tight with Laura and spears her throat as much as possible. Allowing her to take pretty much every single inch of his throbbing hard cock into her wonderfully tight mouth. Laura does not back up.

The build up reaches its certain point right before Peter pops and shoots his seed down Laura's throat. It fires into her mouth in a solid stream and makes Peter feel really good.

Laura tilts her head back to receive her potent gift. She cannot do anything more than just suck him down. Every last ounce of seed spilling into her mouth inflames a primal desire. She puts her fingers onto his back and slides it completely down. Her tongue rotates and then pulls back from her. Her mouth finishes sucking him off.

"Yummy."

A finger slides down the length of his cock and then she pulls herself up. The animalistic look in Spider-Man's eyes gets Laura's motor running. The other thing which gets her motor running is Spider-Man ripping off of her top and going straight for her breasts. They just bounce out, ready for the web slinger to take them. He cups them and releases them, making Laura just explode out in thinly disguised pleasure the second he touches them.

"Mmm...it's so good."

Laura lets out her moaning in a very solid breath the very second he cups her chest and takes ahold of her. It's a pretty damn good feeling to feel Spider-Man's hands just groping her chest like they are right about not. Sizing her up, feeling up her perky breasts. A great, a fantastic feeling which causes energy to build through her body when he cups and releases her on a repeated loop.

Spider-Man alternates between squeezing Laura's breasts and shoving a finger deep into her warm box. He pushes her down onto the bed and pays with her body.

"How do you like that?"

"I love it. I want you to take me. I want you to get on top of me and shove that big cock into my pussy and have your way with me. Do it, Spider-Man. Do it to me now."

Laura's legs spreading and preparing to receive make it very difficult to say no. The web slinger climbs on top and gets betwee the legs of the mutant. Her tight pussy, ready to heal itself no matter how many times or how hard Spider-Man jams into her, prepares itself.

The return intrusion inside of her pussy feels just as good as all of the other times. Spider-Man clutches onto her hips and spears down into Laura. Laura tightens her legs around him. Spider-Man cannot keep his hands off of her legs, no matter how hard he tries.

Laura does not want him to keep his hands off of any part of her lovely body. His balls rise up and slap down onto her. The feeling of her hips just burning for him, burning for lust, brings Laura's excitement to a brand new level. He puts a finger on her nipple and squeezes it tight, to get her really mewling underneath his body. Her hips shoot up off the bed and meet Spider-Man's incoming thrusts, the more he buries himself into her body.

"Laura, I want you….you're so tight right now."

"Mmm...I know honey. I know….fuck me…..fuck me hard. Fuck me until I can't feel my legs."

Peter's only too happy to take up Laura on her request. He buries himself into her. Feeling all of her delicious and tight body the harder Spider-Man jams himself into her. His big balls keep swinging and continue to drive their way onto Laura's delicious thighs. Her mouth hangs completely open the deeper and deeper he moves into her.

He moves to caress her nipples, knocking that Laura enjoys that. The lovely sounds coming out from the mutant shows that. He switches tactics and squeezes her breasts. The lovely sounds of lust coming from Laura as she continues to squeeze Peter's waist with her legs and his cock with her pussy, doubles the pleasure felt by both of them.

Laura arches her back and is a pretty happy girl, receiving the pounding of a lifetime. Spider-Man just knows how to push pretty much every single button she has and knows how to push himself into her. Their loins connect together, with the pleasure and the pressure just building with each other. Peter pulls almost completely out of her and then jams into her. Her hips meet with his.

He pulls out of her in an instant and leaves Laura whining. Her body longs for more and Spider-Man flips her over onto the bed. He positions his cock at the edge of her entrance. Laura braces herself for the impact, but if she's perfectly honest, she loves when Peter fucks her from behind. Feeling his hands take a commanding presence and squeezing her ass makes Laura just bristle with excitement.

Peter lines up his cock against her warm womanhood and then drives the point down into her. Laura stretches completely upon his cock. Her mouth biting down on her lower lip the second he drives into her. She feels him, feels the pleasure one more time.

"Tighter than ever."

"Just how you love it."

Peter's not going to deny how much he loves it. He walks his hands up Laura's sexy body, like he walks up the wall. He touches pretty much every single point on her, sending her over the edge. Lightning rod pretty much describes how he makes Laura's body feel. His balls constantly and repeatedly slap down onto her body. He leaves marks down onto her thigh the deeper and deeper he drives into her.

The marks do not bother Laura. After all, her healing factor will kick in and they will be merely a memory. Peter just drives himself as deep into Laura as humanly possible, driving his massive cock into her body. And he pushes as deep into her, ramming his big cock into her snug little pussy. He pulls almost all the way out and lingers his cock head at her entrance. Laura breaths in heavily and waits for him.

"Put it in me."

"Patience."

Peter stimulates her clit and sends Laura over the top. Her wet womanhood drools with Peter lingering right across from her. His fingers just dance against her and make Laura feel stunned with pleasure. He holds back on her and slides his massive cock down into her waiting inner chambers. She clamps down onto him and releases him with a pleasurable moan.

A rapid fire series of thrusts buries Peter as far into Laura as he can reach. He becomes one with the mutant's sexy body, taking her and pushing her into the bed. His balls crack against her and make Laura just jolt up. She can barely even keep her head above the water.

Each fresh pleasure of the flesh drives Laura further and further to the edge. She feels Peter's hands dance over her body. A build up to her core causes the explosion of juices which allows Peter to drive herself into her tight pussy once again. He rapidly fucks her, going deeper into her.

Each of them can take the best they deliver in the art of love making. Laura rips into the sheets without any care in the world. The lust just building, burning, driving her completely mad, reaches a peak point. Peter's swinging balls dance against her and threaten to lose their seed into her.

"I want you. I want you to finish.."

Peter wraps his arms around Laura's waist for added leverage and picks up the pace. He drives into her. His swinging balls dribble down Laura's thighs and makes her just gush with an additional rush of pleasure. He pulls back almost all the way from her and drives himself down into her. His balls swing and crack against her thighs.

A bruise appears and disappears. It shows the force which Peter fucks her and it makes Laura feel so alive. He runs down her body with his hands and holds onto her tits. He squeezes them.

She can go for a long time with her healing factor. Laura is careful not to monopolize Peter's time, not to upset the other girls. Regardless though, she milks him for all that he's worth, a statement which becomes more obvious the deeper Peter drives into her. The further he pleasures Laura's body completely. He pulls himself almost all of the way out of her and drives deeper into Laura.

"Closer...but after you."

The orgasm hitting Laura sends her core spiralling and spilling her juices down Peter's iron pole. He goes as deep into Laura as possible, stretching her out completely. He's almost to the edge, working her over with the friction of his cock going into her.

"Do it. I'm ready."

She finishes again and this pressure down upon his long rod is what Peter needs to tip over the edge. He holds onto Laura's hips and spears into her body. His balls smack down onto her and send Laura's lust for him just shooting completely and utterly over the edge. His balls tense up and then without another movement, he fires his load into Laura. Splattering the inside of her walls with his jolting seed painting the inside of her walls.

Peter's muscles tense up for the endless release. He's inside of Laura and then out of her. Her walls increase with friction, rubbing his cock into submission. She works his engorged love muscle. The soft velvety insides and how tight they milk him make this feel really good.

The web slinger cups the underside of Laura's wonderful tit and squeezes it. He has to feel up every inch of her lovely body. The sweat shining from Laura makes her look absolutely beautiful while he fucks her vigorously and endlessly. His balls slap down upon her thighs and prepare to release the endless tension he's feeling inside of her.

He pulls out of her and the second he drops onto the bed, Laura's on top of him. His cock sticks up in the air and she positions herself on him. Laura's ready for more when dropping down onto him. Her soft warm walls engulf him inside of her.

Peter lies back on the bed and feels his cock grow when Laura grinds on him. There's no time to waste with Laura bouncing up and down onto him. His swollen balls repeatedly hit her slick thighs with endless desire just building inside of him.

"Yes. It feels good."

Laura feels glad it feels so good. She needs to take Peter's cock into her warm depths and milk him like there's no tomorrow. She's in for a very long ride and a lot of fun when it happens.

X-X-X

After a few rounds with Laura, Peter leaves the room. A second passes before Sue walks down the hallway. She wears a lab coat and a pair of glasses. Peter realizes a second later that Sue's not wearing anything else underneath the lab coat, from the way it flips and reveals the top of her breasts.

"Hey."

Susan Storm reaches out and cups Peter's crotch without any pause.

"We've been waiting for you. Daisy called and said that she's about done with the tests...but it's been a long day of work and we could use something to help us relax."

Sue leads Peter into the lab. He's not about ready to argue. Especially when he enters the lab and sees a sight which brings his worn out cock back to life. Kara and Gwen wrapping their arms around each other and kissing each other sloppily at the end of a very long table, with pads set up on it.

In no time, Peter's shorts come back down and his cock is out. Sue smiles and drops down to her knees and takes Peter's manhood into her mouth.

She really tastes Laura's juices on it from earlier. Sue moans and feels his hands just move to the back of her head. He cups it and brushes a finger over her hair.

"I want a taste."

"So do I."

Both Gwen and Kara join Sue on their knees before Peter. Three lovely and brilliant blondes take turns doing the most wonderful things beneath Peter's waist. They send an inflaming amount of pleasure through his loins. His hands cup the back of their heads when guiding them in. They suck and lick his manhood and then go after his balls. Kara sucks his right ball and Gwen sucks his left ball while Sue takes him into her throat.

It's really so good. Watching those blonde heads go to work. Peter knows he has a whole lot left into him. The more he has sex, the stronger he feels and this trio of beautiful women intend to test how much this can go. Their tongues bat over every inch of his cock and balls and send a jolt of energy through him.

Instantly, Sue pulls away to allow Gwen to come around him. Her lips form the perfect seal around Peter's cock. Peter puts his hands on the back of Gwen's head and guides his meat pole down the throat of the younger blonde. She shows just how vigorous she is.

Sue and Kara decide to alternate between kissing and sucking on Peter's balls. This is a very amazing sensation. Sue tilts Kara's head back and plants some kisses on the Kryptonian survivor's neck. Her fingers just dance down and cause pleasure to build inside of her.

Kara opens up the lab coat and she buries her face between Sue's tits. Sue screams when Kara alternates her sucking from one breast to the next. She takes Sue's very hard nipple into her mouth, enjoying the juiciness of them. Kara releases them.

"Damn it girl."

Gwen hums around his cock and enjoys the taste. She can drop to her knees and suck Peter's cock for hours. Swallowing load after load of his cum and never get bored of it. A finger slides between her legs as a result of this thought and Gwen gets herself off. Sweat rolls down her cheeks when her breathing only increases. Further pulses of lust build through her.

It throbs in her throat and Gwen cups his balls, showing Peter's not the only one with sticky fingers.

Peter leans back and thrusts his hips upwards into Gwen's perfect mouth. It is made for sucking cock. Her fingers pleasurably sending jolts down his balls makes Peter just go in deeper and faster. He keeps face-fucking Gwen.

"You're going to make me cum in your mouth."

Gwen knows and redoubles her effort. She pulls her tongue away and wraps it around the head, slurping on his manhood a bit more. Gwen's wet lips slide down to a certain point and engulf Peter inside of her. She goes in deep as possible, throating him.

The end comes with Peter grabbing the back of Gwen's head, giving a roar of pleasure, and losing his seed into her mouth. He holds onto the back of her head and spears into her throat. He allows a rush of seed to constantly and endlessly flow down Gwen's throat. His fingers clutch the back of her head the deeper he shoves into her.

Peter rides her mouth out all of the way. Gwen does not squander a single drop of seed.

Now, Gwen pulls away and licks her lips. She rips off her panties and dives onto Peter's lap. Her bra comes undone and her fantastic breasts rub against his chest. Feeling Gwen's lovely nineteen year old frame pressing against his makes Peter's cock just build up. She smiles at him.

"You can't resist me."

"Never have been able to."

Without any question at all, Peter slides Gwen's wet pussy down onto his throbbing cock. He holds the beautiful blonde down onto him.

Kara decides to have some fun with her own, between the legs of Susan Storm, getting her nice and wet. Her tongue repeatedly dances against Sue's legs. Sue closes her eyes and breaths in pleasure.

Arousal builds through every single last inch of Sue's body. Her nipples grow harder at each passing moment. Every now and then, Kara pops up and brushes her nipple to increase the pleasure. Right before going back to eating Sue out, before the pleasure pulse reveals itself.

The juices trickling down Sue's hole enter Kara's mouth. She cannot get enough of lapping it up. The taste makes her feel brilliant, the deeper she slides her tongue up, over, and around. Hearing Sue's brilliant moans when Kara goes down on her only causes a friction. She gets an idea.

A shift in position causes Sue to eat Kara out while Kara eats her out in the classic sixty-nine position. Sue does everything she can to keep up with Kara. The super fast tongue brings Sue to climax. It's almost unfair, but at the same time, it results in Sue doing pretty much everything in her power to set up her game.

Gwen rams herself down onto the stiff manhood sliding between her body. Every single time Peter enters her, it's magic. His hands firmly placing on her back and moving to squeeze and knead her ass, it sends jolts of pleasure. She sheaths Peter inside of her womanhood and squeezes him. He squeezes her ass and sucks on her breasts in response.

Peter strengthens the power of his thrusts. Repeatedly and endlessly driving deeper and deeper into her. Their bodies merge together with Gwen closing her walls around him and releasing him. She moans when shoving her wet pussy down onto his engorged cock.

"Mmm...you're still going strong, stud. Don't you want to pop in this nice tight pussy?"

Peter just smiles behind her breasts. He wants to feel Gwen crank his pole all of the way. She rises up and drops down onto him. Her wet walls tighten around him and release him. Peter most certainly feels something building within his loins. He just wants to make Gwen feel it first.

Gwen holds on tight for the ride, cooing and riding. She picks up a heavy pace and drops her wet thighs down around Peter. Her moist inner walls close down onto his body and release his cock from her confines. She squeezes Peter and slides down onto him with a soft moan. The echo of her wet walls clamping down harder onto him only increases what the two of them feel right here and right now.

"Fuck me...fuck me hard."

Peter holds her backside and makes sure to bury himself as deep as possible. His balls call for their release and call for finishing inside of Gwen. Her sweet pussy rubs against his and work him all the way to the edge.

The two of them join together with their passion. Peter spears his cock deep inside of Gwen and feels a roaring feeling in his balls. He grabs her and pushes her down onto him. Gwen tilts her head back and moans as he bottoms out inside of her. Their loins connect together just before Peter shoots his warm seed into Gwen's sweet cavern.

Peter holds onto her backside and then drives her down onto him. Gwen moans and wriths her body down onto his. Again and again, Gwen drops onto his engorged cock.

He paints Gwen wet and white with his discharging seed. Gwen accepts his gift and his essence without any complaint whatsoever. She closes around him.

The two lovers mold together. The only thing showing signs of life and the sighs of their mutual release is the very hungry and loud round of the moaning the two of them share. Peter holds his hand against Gwen's firm backside and spears her wet pussy down onto his cock. She snaps back and releases him with a moan.

The second Peter finishes inside of Gwen, she slides back. She lies on the pads on the table, legs spread, cum draining out of her pussy like a river. Susan and Kara jump in to try and get a sample of the juices instantly.

Peter moves behind Sue and Kara and feels up their bodies while they take their terms in devouring Gwen. Both lovely ladies break out into moans while Peter touches them and kisses them. His fingers dive between their legs, already dripping wet from the early sixty nine.

It does not take too much long before Peter to rise back to the occasion. He pulls Sue away from Gwen, leaving Kara the sole beneficiary of sucking his seed out of her. He rolls Sue down onto the table.

Between the glasses, blonde hair dangling wildly, and an open lab coat with erect nipples and a wet pussy, and legs spread happily, Susan Storm is pretty sexy. Peter cannot resist a woman of her caliber for very long. He hangs over the top of her and guides his manhood into her warm pussy.

Sue happily accepts Peter driving into her. His large balls smack down to a certain point and show her just how much more he has into the tank. She squeezes his bicep and encourages him to bury inside of her, going deeper and faster. The loud smacking of flesh upon flesh echoes.

"I can just have you forever."

"And I'd let you."

Peter walks his fingers up Sue's midsection and causes a tingle to erupt through the woman's body. He reaches Sue's breasts and squeezes them. He molds them like a piece of clay, something which sends Sue into fits of pleasure. Her hips jolt up and meet Peter to go inside of her. He buries inside of her, with repeated and endless thrusts burying inside of her body. His balls crack down onto her body and make Sue just moan in delight.

"Touch me. Keep touching me. And don't you dare slow down. I can feel you inside me, all day long."

"It's just as well, because I can be inside of you all day."

Her wet walls close ranks around him and release Peter from their lovely grip. Sue pumping Peter makes his balls just throb with delight. He holds back and takes Sue all the way through the ride. Burying himself into her makes Sue's entire body shake underneath him.

"I can...and I will."

Sue understands in an instant. She clamps down onto Peter and releases his hard tool with several fluid pumps. He works her over, like a well-oiled piston. Peter's actions make Sue giddy with anticipation. He seems to touch brand new places inside of her with each thrust and she loves it. She loves everything he does to her and everything that he will keep doing to her. Move after move, push after push, Peter is just inside of her and rocking her entire body.

The pleasure of the flesh sends Sue just tipping past the breaking point. She can feel his hard balls working on her thighs. She can feel her own orgasm hitting.

"Just release it. I want to feel you."

Sue's wet walls clamp down onto Peter. She holds onto him tight and moans in his ear when he keeps planting inside of her.

Now, Kara and Gwen embrace each other, their legs scissoring together, and their pussies rubbing furiously against the other. The two strong blondes kick up their pleasure a notch or two or ten. Their tongues repeatedly push against each other, the other trying to dominate each other.

Gwen refuses to be broken so easily. She exerts herself to win the wrestling match with Kara's tongue. She pinches her hard nipples and makes Kara squeal in delight. Gwen pushes Kara's nipples between her fingers and finally forces her tongue.

An endless mass of hands and tongues shoot into a very solid bury. Gwen rotates her hips against Kara and makes her center heat up immensely. She pulls back with her tongue folding against Kara's and sucking on it. Kara returns the fire and their bodies meld together.

Things heat up at the other end of the table. Sue's legs kick into the air, with Peter elevating them further and attacking them with a strong caress. He keeps going to town on them and goes to town on Sue's tight pussy. Sue clamps down onto him and moans in pleasure.

It's so good to feel Peter inside.

"Do you like it when I suck on your toes when I fuck you?"

Sue cannot really answer that question with anything other than a resounding yes. The state of her body is more than enough proof when Peter proceeds to worship her feet. He sucks on her toes and attacks her souls, hitting the pleasure sensors on the bottom of them. He buries himself balls deep into Susan Storm while pleasuring her feet.

It feels so good to drive himself into such a beautiful woman, such a genius as well. Her breasts bouncing for him makes Peter wish for an an extra set of arms. Again. Regretfully, he pulls his hands away from Sue and cups her breasts. A squeeze makes her breasts just bounce underneath the palms of his hand. He rotates his hands and makes Sue just scream in endless pleasure. He buries his cock deeper and deeper inside of her.

Every touch makes Sue drip with lust and desire. Peter's really taking her hard and fast. She cannot resist his touch for very long. Peter's balls deep inside of her tight pussy and endlessly ramming into her. She clutches onto him tightly and moans into his ear.

"Fuck...fuck me."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Peter grabs onto the back of her leg and keeps going into her. His balls dance on her and hit her thighs. Sue really cannot do anything more other than take his cock into her body in the best way possible. He leans down and nibbles her jaw which sends Sue into another fit.

Her snug walls milk away at him and bring Peter closer to his finishing sequence. He wants to wrap this up in pretty much no time flat. Sue holds on for the ride and takes Peter to the brink.

"After you."

Those words give Sue all of the motivation she needs to completely lose it. Her pussy shifts into a geiser and releases gushes of warm hot fluids all over Peter's iron hard prick. The same fluids which coat Peter from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. He slides into her, driving inside of her hard and rapidly. His balls dance into her.

"Your turn."

Sue's breathy sexy voice coupled with her perfect curves and seductive gaze makes Peter want to wreck the Fantastic Babe underneath him and fill her with his seed. He punishes her with rapid fire thrusts and rides her orgasm out until the tension builds in his loins. His muscles contract and one final push brings Peter's seed inside of her.

Peter holds onto Sue's hips and drives down into her body. His balls smack down onto her with an endless stream of seed releasing from them. He groans when Sue tenses her walls around him. Her legs shift around his ass and squeezes it to make sure Peter does not shift away from her. He bounces further and faster into Sue, burying a constant stream of seed into her tight body.

Sue makes sure to milk him of every single last drop. Her breasts bouncing up and hitting him in the chin. Peter leans down and squeezes her juicy globes. They feel so nice in his hands and so warm to push his face onto and suck through the last few spurts of their mutual orgasm.

The second Peter finishes and pulls out, Kara's mouth replaces Sue's box. Those bright blue eyes look up into Peter's with such burning desire and lust, he cannot help and grow hard in her mouth. The Girl of Steel bobs her head up and down and Peter enjoys the feeling of someone with super powered lungs going down on him.

Kara inhales the juicy prick and takes him into the back of her throat. Her eyes widen with an intense expression. She shows Peter what she has to offer and what she intends to give him. The web slinger holds tight to the back of her head and pushes his cock down her throat. It forms a very tight seal when she sucks him. A hungry release brings Peter's cock out of her mouth with a very solid pop.

"Good...good girl."

Kara shows she's a pretty good girl, a very good girl, going down on Peter's prick like there's no big deal at all. She cups the underside of his balls and releases them from her hand. Instantly, she pulls away and leaves his cock swollen, red, and ready to get her pussy.

"Time for the main event."

"You really have a high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

A grin passes over Kara's face as she sticks her ass in his face. She moves into position and sits down on Peter like she sits down on a chair. She enjoys his hands falling on her thighs and making her tense up in pleasure. His hands reach to her chest and squeezes it.

Twelve inches of Peter's massive cock drive past Kara's inner cavern and is deep inside of her. She bites down on her lip and lets out a soft sigh.

"Yes. Oh, yes!"

Peter slides his cock into her and then almost pulls it out of her. His swollen head connects with her insides before burying it inside of her.

Sue and Gwen lie on either side of them. Peter smiles and reaches over to briefly, but rigorously, finger them. The moment he infalmes their lust, he runs to Kara. Grabbing her hips and bringing the point of her pussy down on his cock. His swelling member keeps passing and burying deeper inside of her.

"It's good. It's really good. Touch me...right there."

Obliging the woman is something that Peter intends to do. He puts his mouth on the side of Kara's sweet neck and sucks on it. Kara explodes into pleasure, driving her warm pussy down his iron hard pole. She squeezes and releases him a couple of times, letting her entire body just end up building to the prime point of pleasure. Peter's fingers ghost over her nipples and squeeze them.

"Baby, it's so good."

Peter works her nipples, pumping them with fluid movements. Kara's tongue hangs out of her mouth and she lets out a deep breath. She enters her own little world, where the pleasure Peter offers her is the only thing which she focuses on. The only thing which matters.

Kara pulls out, turns around, and shoves Peter down onto the desk. She mounts his cock and rides him reverse cowgirl style. Peter looks up at the view, appreciation building. She cranks on him and breaths in pleasure.

"Make me feel so good. Grab my hips...mmm...you know I like that."

Peter knows all too well how Kara likes that. She likes all of the spots he hits in a rapid fire thrusting. It's like a machine gun which keeps ramming into her body. His balls crack her womanhood and make Kara just shake in pleasure. She cannot hold on for very much longer and Peter exploits the energy going through her. Lust builds to a certain point all throughout her super powerful body.

"Touch me. Keep touching me. Don't stop."

Her legs shift into the perfect position for Peter to grab onto. Added stimulation hits Peter when Kara drives her fingers into both Sue and Gwen at the same time. The looks of pleasure in the eyes of their mutual lovers just makes Peter work Kara over even harder.

A warmth builds through Kara. She stretches her pussy all the way down on Peter and makes sure he's inside of her. The first orgasm of the day with his cock inside of her rocks Kara's body and stimulates her senses. She throws her head back, rolling her neck with a solid "mmm." She lets Gwen and Sue go to cup her breasts and then release them, bouncing them back.

She leans down to be chest to chest with Peter while rotating her hips. Peter grabs her by the back and their powerful hips test the stability of the table by going back and forth with each other. Thankfully, the table's built to last, much like their bodies.

"You can go all day."

"More sex...more powerful…."

"Like that. Like that a lot. Douse me in sunlight and we can really go to town. After you wear them all out with your big cock."

"Laura will give you a run for your money."

Kara does not doubt that for a simple second. He rams faster and faster inside of her, working every inch of her sweet pussy. Her walls clamp down onto Peter and keeps pumping away.

She keeps riding him, not wanting the music to stop. The energy builds between their bodies. Peter goes in deep inside of Kara and stuffs his massive rod down into her pussy. The balls slap against her and send Kara jolting back. Her body receives a pretty good pounding all things considered. Peter pushes into her and pulls pretty much all the way out of her.

Sue and Gwen wait their turns once again. Gwen thinks Kara will milk this for everything that it's worth, in more ways than one. Her walls clamp down and release Peter with a constant never ending push. Gwen crawls over the table and buries her lust, not to mention tongue in Sue's pussy.

A fast set of fingers from Kara off on the other side buries in Gwen's pussy and only causes her energy to build. Tantric energy fills the air, between the arousal of both Peter and Gwen. The two spiders get heated with their respective partners.

Kara hovers Peter up off of the table, legs wrapping around his waist. She keeps planting herself down onto him and sending her tight pussy down onto his engorged tool. Peter tilts back and smiles.

The blood rushing his head with him dangling in the air between Kara's legs causes his arousal only to increase. Even after being used to being upside down, it's still an amazing moment.

Kara edges him closer and Peter knows that it's going to feel good.

"Give those big balls a break, honey. I can't wait to feel your seed in my body, and having one of those lovely women eat your cum out of my pussy. Wouldn't that be hot? You know you want this."

Peter knows he wants this, craves this. He reaches his hands onto the side of Kara's legs and pulls himself up. He relentlessly pummels the Girl of Steel. She moans in his ear, showing how powerful her lungs can be. Kara wants him and wants his seed. The second she comes, he returns the favor.

A long thrust buries Peter as deep into Kara as humanly possible. He stretches her walls completely out and shoots a massive amount of seed into her cavern. Her insides pump Peter and send some seed deep inside of her. Kara allows Peter to drop back on the table and she cranks the last few drops out of him.

Kara closes her eyes and feels the pleasure. Her stomach swells up from the massive load of seed Peter pushes into her. It's just for her, and she closes her eyes. She never feels so full and it's always nice to have Peter's seed inside of her.

One final groan follows with Peter releasing his last strand into Kara. It's a shame to leave such a nice and tight hole.

She pulls back and Gwen and Sue detach themselves. The cycle continues with Gwen taking Peter and Sue taking Kara. And so it goes for the next several hours as they relish in the time spent together.

**To Be Continued on 8/16/2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Daisy Johnson arrives at Horizon Industries. She and the scientists spent the last few hours looking over the component that Peter and his friends needed, checking things over, front, back, and center. There appears to be no problems with it. She knocks on the door of the lab.

She does not have to wait very long for the door to answer, as it opens. Peter steps out of the lab and gives Daisy a smile.

"So?"

"The component is more than ready to go. If you're sure than this can work, then you can send Gwen home in no time. It's the safest I think it's going to be."

"Thanks Daisy, you're amazing."

Daisy just offers him one of those smiles and leans on in to steal a quick kiss. She snaps her fingers and two of the SHIELD agents bring in the large box. Sue, Gwen, and Kara eye each other over the next couple of minutes.

"So, this is it?"

Gwen's statement holds a mixture of very interesting emotions. There's a huge part of her who longs to go home and there's also another part of her who is nervous. Still, she does not want to demean the very hard work Kara, Peter, and Susan have done on the portal. It's full steam ahead, they're all in this together, regardless of the situation.

"Yeah, this is it. You ready to do this?"

Peter's question causes Gwen to snap her attention towards them.

"Yeah."

Sue walks over and opens up the box. She instantly realizes the component is the one that they need. They are pretty much good to go, for better or for worse right about now. She removes the component from the box and walks it over to the portal.

"Kara help me open this up."

Kara answers with a nod and walks over to the portal controls. She opens it open. Several wires and advanced looking circuits poke out of the portal. One can only guess what they do and how much work they need to put in. Sue puts her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"It should go right about here. Pull back the third red wire and the fifth blue wire."

Following Sue's instructions to the letter is a good thing to get them moving forward. Kara does as she's asked and removes the portal. She allows Sue to jam the component in. There's a loud burst of light which emits from the portal.

"Pretty light show."

Gwen's comment causes Sue to look over her shoulder with a smile. She brims with confidence that it's going to work now. You really have to be confident, no matter what the case. You need to prepare to do what needs to be done to open a portal. She will be giving Gwen the road home.

"It's more than a pretty light show. We can bypass whoever is blocking the portal and power on through."

"Yeah, I know we can."

Sue puts her hand on Gwen's shoulder. She gives the younger woman a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to do the honors?"

Honors may not be the word Gwen's looking for right now. She walks over to the portal and presses the switch. The portal shifts to life and starts making a couple of loud humming sounds. She wonders if it's supposed to do that. Regardless of the fact, the portal shoots open.

On the other side of the portal, Gwen sees a New York much like this one and also identical to the one she left behind. She scans the landmarks on the other end of the portal, unable to believe her fortune. Giddiness ruptures through every point on Gwen's being.

"This is it. This is home. I can…."

A flare of energy erupts through the portal and causes the five of them to be knocked back. Daisy drops to one knee and can feel something just build through the very core of the ground she stands on. She takes in a couple of deep breaths and then pulls herself up to her feet.

Peter jumps to one of the scanners to investigate. He's about ninety-five percent sure he knows what's going on right about now. A quick check tells him what he needs to know.

"Well, it's what I fear. Someone is trying to open up another portal."

"Really, for what means?"

"We'll know when we get to Time Square. That's where they opened up."

Why is it when a mysterious portal opens, it's always in one of the most highly populated and visited areas? Peter shoves that particular question into the recesses of his mind and scrambles over to get his spider suit. Sue shuts down the portal, which may be closing the barn door after the horses already left the stable.

Better safe than sorry though. Both Spider-Man and Spider-Girl suit up and head their way out. Kara, Daisy, and Sue brush off and try and figure out who pinged off of their portal.

X-X-X

The citizens of New York look up in the sky in awe at the creature just bearing down upon them. It's not some kind of plane, but it is a bird of some sort. Nasty, cruel, with large sharp teeth, and sharp claws, the Vulture drops down upon the New York City streets and hisses, shielding himself from the light.

The very dangerous bird of prey follows the orders from the Goblin King, being brought here on a very special mission. It angers him how the Goblin King treats him like a tool. Despite his freakish appearance, he's a very brilliant mind. It's a damn shame no one sees Adrian Toomes that way.

Regardless, he dresses in a very thick set of armor, which razor sharp feathers and claws to match. His partner stands behind him, as stoic as ever. The mysterious beetle dresses in a very high tech suit, with some of the most state of the art weapons on the planet. The Beetle can bring down entire countries with the arsenal at the enemies disposal.

"The Goblin King sent us here. When is that bastard going to learn that I'm not his Errand Boy."

"Spider-Girl."

Vulture's mood worsens at the thought of the web slinging heroine. Thankfully, in his mind, he left her behind on his Earth. However, the mood worsens even further when two figures swoop down from the sky. They land firmly on the ground.

"Two of them. There are two spiders!"

Toomes spits those last words. Spider-Girl and the apparent Spider-Man stand side by side with each other.

"Yeah, Adrian, that's not the cataracts acting up. There are two of us."

"You will pay for your insolence!"

Vulture spreads his wings and shoots several razor sharp feathers at Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. They scramble dash out of the way right before the feathers smash on the ground. The two web slinging heroes take a moment to take a breath and also to assess the situation.

Spider-Man recovers and catches him breath first.

"You know something, if I had a nickel for every time some bad guy told me I would pay for my insolence…."

"You would be a very rich man."

"Exactly!"

Spider-Man slaps his hand against his palm, hard and fast. He looks up into the sky to catch a glimpse of Vulture hovering around them. His companion disappeared into the night.

"Where's Beetle?"

"You shouldn't worry about him right now. You should worry about me."

More razor sharp feathers come down to the ground. Spider-Man dodges the barrage of attacks, knocking for a fact that if one of those damn feathers hit him, there's going to be trouble. The acid burning from the feather hitting the ground is proof enough of that fact.

Spider-Man figures out an idea which will hopefully spell the end for the Vulture. They had to work together, but they had been managing it better lately.

"You hit him high ,and I'll hit him low."

Spider-Girl takes a moment to consider Spider-Man's suggestion and nods. That seems to be one of the more solid plans of attack they have, at least in her mind. She draws in her breath and ensures that there's a pretty good option for her to take Vulture from behind.

"See you in a little bit."

It's a dance Spider-Man enters several times before. Taking Vulture out of the sky and knocking him down. The web slinger ascends on top of the lamp post and then webs onto it. He snaps a jump kick to the Vulture. The Vulture turns in mid-air to avoid the impact from hitting him.

Spider-Man drops down to the ground, realizing that the underside of Vulture is quite vulnerable. Something he can use to his advantage if he times that just right. The hideous creature opens up his mouth and dive bombs down onto Spider-Man. Razor sharp wings come very close to impaling their way through Spider-Man's body. The web slinger avoids the attack and knocks his adversary back a couple of feet.

"Not too bad, huh."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Vulture's wings spread once again and he dives towards Spider-Man. Keeping his attention on the male web slinger is something that Spider-Man hopes would happen. Vulture plays into his hands.

Spider-Man sends several web shots at Vulture and webs onto his pack. Vulture screams in agony and disengages from the attack. Just enough for Spider-Girl to swoop down from the heavens and bring the full force of her feet down on top of the Vulture's head.

Vulture goes into a classic one hundred and eighty spin dive and lands down onto the ground. Both Spiders shoot webbing from both angles. Vulture slices his way out from the attack.

"You will not destroy me!"

Two blasts of light ping Spider-Man's spider sense. A stun laser comes close to nailing him in the back of the neck. Vulture disappears into the night.

"Beetle, don't think I've forgotten about you."

A miniature gun rises from Beetle's arm and fires a shot at both Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. That enhanced armor looks like a pretty dangerous one. And one that could keep taking a pounding no matter how long Spider-Man struck at it.

"He picked his shots. Like he always does."

Spider-Man nods. That was pretty much Beetle in a nutshell. Always ready to pick up the scraps whenever possible. The web slinger sucks his gut in and prepares to dive back in for the attack.

X-X-X

Bringing Spider-Girl back alive is the objective for Beetle. The Goblin King still wants her, plans for her. The other spider on the other hand, it does not factor into the Goblin King's plans. Therefore, Beetle gives him no quarter, bombarding the web slinger with several attacks.

"Not too bad. With marksmanship like that, you'd be a good storm trooper."

Beetle ignores the prattling of the hero. He does not engage, he does not encourage. Beetle just moves in with ruthlessly efficiency. Once he starts blasting Spider-Man, he keeps on with the endless attack. Not letting up for a single solitary second. Spider-Man turns his head around and drops down the full force of a brutal assault, nailing Beetle down across the back of the head and dropping him down to the ground.

An electrified net shoots out of Beetle's suit.

"Why are all of you bad guys so nuts about nets?"

Spider-Man breaks free of the net. Beetle shoots a beam at two support pillars and causes the sign above several unsuspecting onlookers to wobble.

"I got this one!"

Spider-Girl scrambles to the tip top off of the roof top and shoots several lines of webbing out of it. She latches onto to the sign and prevents it from falling over. An exasperated Spider-Girl looks over her shoulder, towards the people, who finally get the hint that it might be a good idea to scatter and get the hell out of the way.

Why people in New York, no matter what the world, have a very poor sense of self-control, Gwen will never know. Regardless, she takes in a deep breath.

Spider-Man smashes the side of Beetle's suit and drives him down to the ground. Beetle pulls himself up a second later. The web slinger bombards him with all of the webbing possible in an attempt to hold Beetle in place. The armored criminal breaks out completely and rushes Spider-Man. He nails him down with a huge clothesline and drops the web slinger down onto the ground.

"I've got this one!"

Spider-Girl jumps down onto the ground. Beetle turns around and sends a bolt of energy. A glowing purple bubble engulfs Spider-Girl. She grimaces from the bubble around her. She tries to pound on it.

Beetle looks up at her in triumph. Escape is unlikely from this particular position. Spider-Girl will not and should not escape any time soon. The glory of being the Goblin King's number one will be his finally. All he needed to do was crush Spider-Girl into paste.

"Look over here!"

Spider-Man slingshots himself off of the roof top. He performs a series of death defying acrobatics to avoid the Beetle's attacks. The web slinger turns more daring with his moments prior to dropping down onto the ground behind Beetle and smashing the back of his suit. Spider-Man jams a small disc device on the back of his neck.

The circuits of the suit start to go haywire. They release Gwen, but unfortunately, they don't shut the suit down. Both spiders team up to double punch Beetle. Beetle staggers back and swings his fists towards both of the spiders. They dodge the attack and come down on both sides. Spider-Man web yanks Beetle down.

"The front plate. It's the weakest point."

Gwen realize she should have figured that one out. A fist smashes through his chest and Gwen removes some of the vital circuits. The Beetle's entire body goes limp.

Spider-Man and Spider-Girl duel web throw Beetle and wraps him up in the webbing. He'll be a nice present to leave to SHIELD.

"And now…."

"You didn't forget about me, did you? I'm going to succeed where that fool failed."

Vulture's gone through another upgrade in the meantime. Not only does the armor look bigger, meaner, and more adept to take down anyone, but the Vulture himself looks bigger and meaner as well. His hideous teeth gnash the very second that the spiders look up.

"He's not a pathetic old man anymore."

He's turned into something else, he's turned into a monster. Terror on wings and ready to rip apart a pair of spiders.

X-X-X

Vulture hovers around the two spiders. He sends jets of acid down to the ground towards the civilians, forcing Spider-Girl and Spider-Man to rush in to save them.

"It's going to be payback time! It's going to be payback from all of the times you mocked me. I'm not going to wait. I'm going to rip you apart!"

"Yeah, you really think you are, are you? Give it your best shot, Toomes."

Whatever vitamins this Vulture takes leaves him with blood shot eyes and a crazed look on his face. He's very, very angry and more than willing to take out all of his aggression upon his enemies. Vulture takes to the skies, some unfriendly skies at that, and dive bombs the two spiders. Razor sharp feathers poke out at the ready, more than prepared to rip them to shreds.

"I'm going to rip you apart. I will destroy each and every one of you. You will perish!"

Spider-Man decides now is not the time to make a comment about how if he had a nickel for every time some villain dropped a line on him about that, he would be a very rich man.

"Don't forget your mission. Bring me Spider-Girl."

"No! I will take her down and I will take you down."

"Will you?"

A loud pulse of energy ruptures through Vulture's body and stuns him seconds later. He screams out with the most hideous and frustrating shriek ever.

This results in Spider-Man raising his eyebrow. Spider-Girl notices it as well.

"What happened?"

"I...there's someone who shocked him through an implant in him. I might have an idea to bring him down...but first we're going to have to get him away from civilians."

"Right. Shouldn't be too hard."

Spider-Girl flings a ball of webbing and smacks the dazed Vulture in the face. His blood shot eyes turns his attention towards Spider-Girl and snarls at her.

"Hey, beaky! Come and find me!"

Spider-Girl and Spider-Man bolt out of the way. Vulture charges at them. The spiders swing so fast to make sure that they keep out of arms reach or rather feathers reach.

Spider-Man bends his head down. Several thoughts enter his mind. He avoids the feathers coming close to hitting him from behind. His heart beats a little bit faster when picking up some momentum.

"Faster. Faster!"

Vulture throws his wings out and shoots a feather. Spider-Man's web line detaches. Spider-Girl grabs him around the arm and swings him.

The energy pulsing through Gwen's body brings a level of excitement through her which is second to none. Adrenaline is a very amazing thing. All of the thrills and chills just bursting through her body.

They move past the city and into one of the less to do areas of New York. Not too many people are here. It's a good place for someone to get shot and to not have your body turn up until weeks later. Both spiders drop down onto the ground, a couple of deep breaths coming over their bodies.

"You! I will rip you apart!"

Vulture hovers around them. Spider-Man taps his ear piece.

"Kara, get the item in Locker Four to me right now."

"On it!"

All they have to do is hold out for another thirty seconds, maybe a minute. Vulture raises his hand and sends a bolt of light down onto the ground. The laser fire comes very close to connecting with the spiders. A loud thumping sound resounds. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl follow the progress of the Vulture.

Spider-Girl ducks behind an abandoned car. The feathers smash the windowshield. Spider-Man rips off a bumper and smashes Vulture in the face. A loud inhumane growl follows with Vulture just flying backwards. His agonizing screams echoe throughout the entire area.

"So, what's the plan?"

X-X-X

Kara speeds off. After Peter and Gwen left, she, Daisy, and Sue try and track to see who piggybacked off of the portal signal. Whoever did so, loops the portal through a number of relays. Therefore, that particular mystery is going to be one which they are going to need to wait to solve on another day.

The blood starts pumping as Kara holds a device. Why Peter wants the master override relay, she does not know? It was created to take down any Spider Slayers or any other robots for that fact.

She comes across the Vulture in mid-air. Kara pauses, mouth wide open. He looks more grotesque than ever before. Vutlure's mouth opens up and he spits at Kara. The acid connects with her body.

The item which has the ability to burn some people, does not really register as anything much. Kara spins and launches the acid off of her. She dive bombs Vulture and sends him flying down to the ground.

The crazed criminal pulls himself up out of the smoking crater. Kara flies over to join Peter and Gwen. She slaps the override device in the palm of his hand.

"Don't know what you want with this."

"Keep him off of me for two minutes. He has a chip in his neck which his boss is shocking him into compliance. I can use it to shut him down."

Kara grabs Vulture by the neck and Spider-Girl throws two cinder blocks into the air. Vulture breaks free from Kara's grip and drops down onto the ground.

"I'm going to mangle you! There's going to be nothing left of you!"

"I've heard that one before."

Kara blocks a couple of punches and fires back with one of her own. She goes behind Vulture and snaps his wing back. Vulture screams in agony with Kara driving him down onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Peter makes a few simple calibrations for the override device. It's nothing much, although at the same time, it's very tedious work. Still, he knows what to do.

He finishes it, just as Vulture releases a sonic cry to knock both Kara and Gwen back. A frown comes over Spider-Man's face. Vulture's beady eyes lock onto him and he snarls.

"The Goblin King wants her alive. He doesn't care whether or not I rip you to shreds!"

"Yeah, about that."

Spider-Man activates the override and the electrical pulse shocks Vulture. Vulture stretches for a second. He cannot go any further with Vulture dropping down to his knees. He gives a scream out in agony. His words do not come out, although Spider-Man suspects his name is being cursed right as he speaks. The web slinger reaches back and taps Vulture on the top of his dome, sending him crashing down onto the ground with one finger.

The arrival of several SHIELD agents shows that these two will be bagged and processed.

X-X-X

Daisy takes a deep sigh. Enemies from another world. She turns around to face Peter, Kara, and Gwen.

"People popping in from other words and causing us problems. As if we did not have enough problems dealing with the enemies of this world."

Gwen offers a very sheepish smile in response.

"Sorry…."

"No, not your fault. Just shows that there's crazies on all words."

"Man, you are a stubborn one."

Jemma and the rest of the SHIELD scientists arrive on the scene. They get a sample of Vulture's blood and are able to construct a cure. They reduce Vulture to his normal state, or at least what passes as normal from Vulture. The armor is off of him as well.

"This is well beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Well, given that's from another Earth."

Spider-Man's words cause Jemma to flush at the very obvious statement.

"Touche."

Regardless, they need to know what they're up against. Daisy slams her hand on the stretcher and looks Vulture right in the eye.

"Okay, Toomes, who sent you here? I don't think you and Beetle were able to formulate a plan on your own."

Vulture snarls at the woman. Now that his powers and armor are gone, he's just another bitter old man.

"Forget it. I'll never tell anything to the likes of you."

A loud hiss comes out of Vulture's mouth. Daisy figures he's going to be stubborn. The question is how stubborn is he willing to be. She keeps her hand on the stretcher and rocks it, jolting his attention.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Will I? It's obvious that your boss thinks you're nothing but a tool."

This pushes the wrong button on the Vulture. He hisses and tries to break free.

"You think I'm a tool to the Goblin King?"

"You were sent here, you and Beetle, to pick up Spider-Girl."

Daisy makes sure to look the Vulture straight in the eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me. We do this the easy way or we do this the hard way. SHIELD has ways of making you talk."

Spider-Man raises an eyebrow. There's times where he's not sure whether or not Daisy's being serious, or if she's bluffing the criminals.

"I'm not sure if this turkey has anything to give you, Director. I mean, he doesn't look like he has much going on. He's just the Goblin King's pet."

"No! The Goblin King has big plans for this Earth, once he found out that Spider-Girl was brought here. He wants her...alive...he has big plans for her."

Spider-Girl looks a bit nervous at the fact that the Goblin King has big plans for her. Spider-Man reaches in and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves ever so slightly. It only helps a little bit.

"He's...he gave us the enhancements. And he's working with a group on your Earth. They're just puppets...but he says they have their uses."

"Who are they?"

Daisy puts her quaking hand right next to his ear so Toomes can hear it. The crazed criminal weighs his options.

"He said…."

The implant inside Vulture goes off and causes him to go into cardiac arrest. Jemma runs in.

"I'm going to need...I'm not getting a pulse."

"I thought we had that thing disabled."

"We did!"

Jemma does everything in her power to revive Toomes. Only to find out that there's no reviving for him in the process. He's all gone, struck down just like that.

Daisy wonders why the Goblin King, whoever he may be, waited so long to strike him down. She takes a couple of deep breaths in response. Spider-Man puts his arm around Daisy and pulls her in tightly.

"Yeah, I know. We should have expected that. He found a way around our block."

"It's someone as smart as you are. As hard as that is to believe."

Peter frowns. He sees himself as very intelligent, but at the same time, it's unwise to have an ego about it. There's going to be people smarter and more with it.

He finds a silver lining in this cloud though.

"We have the armor. The Beetle's armor. It might be able to tell us something about what's going on here. About this benefactor."

X-X-X

The Goblin King looks over the city of New York from the skyscraper he's taken on as his headquarters. All of it, is his. He can feel the power.

And yet, there's still some regrets. Still a potentially dangerous enemy out there. Spider-Girl, and the Goblin King's blood starts to boil at the thought of her.

He recalls the accident which made him the man he is today. Everyone wrote him off as dead. However, he's not dead. He's evolved past pretty much every normal human. Beyond anything, and those who he once considered friends, were just more obstacles in the way.

The Goblin King heads to the elevator and moves down the main floor. He exits just in time to catch a glimpse of two scientists, bent over a table and mixing chemicals as he suggested. There's several more, about five or six in total, at the end of the room. All of them wear colors, with six green vials strapped to the collars.

"How is it going on?"

One of the scientists look up towards him meekly. The defeated and broken look in her eyes pleases the Goblin King. It's an expression that he wants.

"We're ahead of schedule…."

"And yet...still not done. So keep working."

The scientists wonder why the Goblin King wants so much. What does he plan to do? Despite having all of these questions, they live in fear. The collars around their necks prove that they're just one push of a button away from suffering a fate worse than death.

The Goblin King gazes upon New York City. There's a huge chunk of it which belongs to him. Yet, there's several people who do not fall into line with his plans. He wants more, the Goblin King wants it all.

He will have it all. But why stop at New York?

It's time for the Goblin King to check on the progress of everything as it goes on. The scientists busy themselves in their work. The Goblin King knows they know he always watches them. They work, past the point of exhaustion and push themselves on.

It is a lovely experience to test the capabilities of the human body to see how far it is willing to push itself depending on a situation.

An orb flickers in the Goblin King's quarters. He pushes the button to listen to the message inside.

"It's time."

X-X-X

Daisy Johnson knew the job would be difficult when she took it. Being the Director of SHIELD is always one of the most stressful jobs out there. Fury was the best at what he did and Coulson was pretty damn good himself, so Daisy already has a hell of a legacy to live up to.

And there's a lot of problems with that legacy. SHIELD always feels like it's on the brink of slipping, no matter how much she rebuilds and she rebuilds a whole lot. A gentle hand pushes on Daisy's shoulder.

She turns around and smiles at Peter.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Seems like a discount with all that's going on up here."

Fair enough, Peter supposes. He and Daisy take a long walk down the SHIELD control panel. The scientists are hard at work on their piece of the Beetle armor.

"Yeah, they're no closer to figuring out the armor. Please tell me there's something going on at Horizon."

"Sue, Gwen, and Kara are hard at work on it. We're not opening the portal back up until we figure out exactly what's on the other side. This Goblin King sounds like a lot of trouble."

"Well, I would imagine. But, aren't goblins normally trouble for you?"

Peter frowns. He would have to be perfectly honest, if he never saw another goblin again, it would be all too soon. He and Daisy take a pretty long walk and head around the corner of the room. Daisy stops and looks over her shoulder.

"You know something?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Well the Goblin King has a mystery partner and so does Scorpio. Perhaps you're thinking that…."

Peter nods in response. The two of them working together.

"It's very likely. Zodiac gets this high end technology, but what does the Goblin King get out of this arrangement?"

Daisy does not know. The Goblin King already sent over two of his henchmen to take Spider-Girl and take down anyone in their way. She highly expects that.

"We might have more luck in tracking down Scorpio. Something that we're working around the clock. Bobbi's out hunting down a hot lead."

They remain hopeful. Daisy makes a decision. She waits for Maria Hill to come down the hallway.

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Contact me, only if anything breaks about Scorpio or the Goblin King. I trust that you can handle anything else."

Maria nods in understanding. Given how she passed up getting the job as Director, given the toll it took up her when she filled in with Fury, she understands. Power like that can make someone a real bitch.

"Go...take a bit of time to yourself. You've been working for eighteen hours straight. Are you sure you aren't in danger of having some kind of caffeine overdose?"

Daisy snorts at Maria and shakes her head.

"I've pulled all nighters before."

She gives Peter a smile and leads him down the hallway. She's glad he swung by, because she could use a pick-me up and one right now.

Peter gets the various obvious signals and follows. To be honest, it's been a stressful day and when the Goblin King strikes, it will be bound to get more stressful.

**To Be Continued on 8/19/2018.**

**Thanks for your support and I'll see you next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The following chapter has nothing, but shameless smut. If you read for the plot, then you may want to skip.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Peter's arms wrap around Daisy and pull her in for a very long kiss. Daisy deepens the kiss and lifts her leg to wrap around Peter's waist. She cannot stress enough how glad she is that Peter showed up at SHIELD when he did. She really wants to blow off plenty of steam and will do everything in her power to do so. Her tongue slides a bit further into his mouth.

The web slinger moves his hands from Daisy's mid-back area to her ass. He cups the lovely ass of his wife and causes her to moan into his mouth. Their hands move fast and furious, in an attempt to remove the clothing from each other's bodies. A deepening hunger rises with Daisy twisting her tongue down his throat and then pulling completely out from him. Several long kisses follow with Daisy wiggling against him, feeling the heat against his body.

Peter's manhood is out of his pants and poking Daisy in the stomach. The two kiss each other again.

"Get me out of this suit."

No need to be told twice. Peter unzips the front of the suit and reveals Daisy's breasts straining to fit a black bra. Her sexy toned body follows, before he pulls down the suit the rest of the way. Daisy stands before him wearing nothing other than her boots, a bra, and a lacy black thong.

The thong parts to the side and Daisy wraps her legs around Peter. Peter puts his hands on the wall and allows Daisy to drop down onto him.

"It's about time."

"Yes...it is."

Daisy pushes herself down upon Peter and works her wet pussy down onto him. Raw emotion guides Daisy the very second she drops her moist canal down onto Peter's throbbing manhood. She holds on tightly on him and works about as fast as possible. Her breasts jiggle enticingly and Peter has no choice other than to grab them, mold them into the palm of his hand and make them his.

Another loud hiss follows with Daisy sliding her moist pussy up and down Peter's tool. She keeps taking it inside of her body and making this one of the best feelings in the world. Peter stuffing his long cock into her sweet canal makes this a very good feeling for Daisy.

One hand roams off of the wall and squeezes Daisy's right breast while he sucks her left one. He speeds up, balls repeatedly smacking against her thighs. The overstimulation sends Daisy's juices erupting all over his cock. She squeezes him and releases him, sweat rolling down her beautiful body.

The very second Daisy slides her wet walls down him, Peter holds her tight. He decides to reverse the position and put her against the wall.

"Looks like I have you now."

"Oh, you can have me in every way. Fuck me cross-eyed."

A heavy duty pounding that Daisy craves follows with Peter repeatedly driving his cock into her tight pussy. His balls dance against her moist womanhood and it takes her several minutes to adjust to what Peter's doing to her. Adjusts to the very vigorous and very rough pounding. Peter holds onto Daisy tightly and shoves his cock deep inside of her.

Over and over again, Peter works Daisy up to a feverish pitch. He feels her clench down onto him. Daisy does not falter for a minute. She instead keeps manipulating his manhood with her clenching walls. A vigorous pumping session with her wet walls closing and opening on Peter causes him to see stars. He holds onto Daisy and clutches her chest. She breaths in his ear very hotly and very heavily the second Peter drives into her.

His cum-bloated balls repeat their slapping down on Daisy's thighs. He pulls back from her and shoves his rod into her body. Stretching her out and making a small amount of drool pop out of the corner of her lip. Peter grips her chest tightly and releases her round breasts, making them bounce for him the deeper he shoves himself into Daisy. The friction closes around Peter and prepares to send him closer and closer to the edge.

"Closer...closer."

Daisy encourages Peter to drive a little bit further into her. His balls slap down onto her and send a jolt down Daisy's fleshy thighs. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives out of her. There's a fresh sense of urgency, the deeper Peter drives into her closing core.

"I need….I want….I have to have…."

Those are some words which come flying out of Daisy's mouth. Peter holds onto her and keeps shoving his massive cock deep inside of her wet pussy. He buries up inside of her and pulls out of her. His balls completely dance down onto her and make Daisy's body scream out in further pleasure.

Peter slows down and Daisy wonders why he stops. She learns right away why. Peter marches Daisy over to her desk and pushes her over it. Her ass sticks up in the air for Peter to grab. Peter grinds his cock against it and sends Daisy's body just spriling.

A sound of joy escapes Daisy's lips when Peter bends Daisy over the desk and drives his cock into her. He buries himself into Daisy, and holds onto her waist, repeatedly and endlessly driving himself into her. Her entire body just adjusts for him, taking his cock inside of her hard and fast.

Daisy cannot help and let out loud pleasurable screams from Peter burying himself into her. Every time he's in her body, it's like a fresh adventure. Her breasts hang over the desk.

"It never gets old feeling you cum around my cock."

Daisy tries to say something about it never being old. Peter's constant touches of her body put Daisy on a never ending trigger. He manipulates her so amazingly that Daisy is now beyond words. The only thing which reaches prominence is action. The actions of Peter's balls slapping against her.

Peter absorbs the energy from Daisy, almost literally. She receives his cock inside of her. Constantly in a state of near orgasm.

"And to think, after I'm done, I can web you down and you can watch me fuck one of the other girls."

The thought of this causes Daisy to clamp down onto her. Not only is her husband about to dominate her, but he's going to make her watch fuck other women. The thought of this causes Daisy's toes to curl and her womanhood to tingle. Peter's balls repeatedly drive themselves onto Daisy.

Tingles repeatedly enter the body of the horny SHIELD director. The constant reminder of Peter having his way with her and making Daisy just build with anticipation makes her hunger just explode. Peter pulls away from Daisy and rubs his cock against her womanhood. Daisy tingles with her moist lips about ready to erupt with pleasure.

The web slinger grabs onto Daisy's ass tightly and rams into her tightly. He stops, teases her with a few slow and measured strokes. The moment that he can feel Daisy groaning is the moment that he jumps in for the attack. He grabs Daisy's arms for leverage and works her over.

The hungry woman repeatedly takes his cock into her wet pussy. Spider-Man holds onto her, driving inside of her body. His balls repeatedly slap against her body.

"Oh, damn, you just keep going. You're a machine. You're a relentless fucking machine."

"In all sense of the word, yes."

Peter pulls out of Daisy and leaves her womanhood to protest of the sudden loss of the piece of meat inside of it. Peter's far from done with Daisy though. He rolls her over and allows her to spread out on the desk. Her legs spread and allows Peter to take a good look at her firm juicy thighs. Ripe and ready for the grabbing. Peter puts his hand on them and causes Daisy to tingle the second Peter touches them.

The web slinger climbs up on the desk and positions himself where his cock is about ready to slip between Daisy's juicy thighs. She accepts him, without any question or thought whatsoever. His stiff rod splitting her lips open and making her just moan out in endless pleasure.

Peter is all over her and deep inside of her. His muscular chest crushes her nice breasts. Daisy moans and grabs his face before shoving her tongue down his throat with a lustful and passionate kiss. His mouth breaks from hers and attacks her neck, collarbone, chest, and pretty much everything that he can reach. His fingers dancing down her side and down to her legs, wrapping tightly around him, sends Daisy spiralling with lust.

The never ending river flowing through her shows just how horny she is. Peter appreciates the sex drive of this woman. He cups her chest and makes her breathing.

"I watched the tape of you, Kara, Gwen, and Sue to get in the mood...it was so hot...the four of you together."

"You really are a kinky little slut, honey."

"Mmm...that's the way you like me."

Peter grabs onto her hips, perfect to hold on and spear Daisy. His balls size up. Peter slows down his thrusts not to bust his load inside of Daisy just yet. He repeatedly works her, endlessly driving into her. His balls crack down onto her thighs and make her lift off of the bed. Her pussy pumps his manhood and makes Peter just work her over without any pause whatsoever.

"Yes...that's the way...you like me."

Peter slides deeper and deeper inside of her wet pussy. He cannot hold back for too much longer, but Daisy gives him the perfect incentive to keep pushing forward and keep working her over.

The horny SHIELD director feels Peter throb inside of her. His veiny manhood touches every part of her slick insides, stretching her out and making her really hot for it. She finds a way to keep working him over. Her tight vice manipulates his love muscle in the best possible way. His balls repeatedly slap down onto Daisy and make her shoot her hips up to meet him .Friction just builds through her body.

"Go ahead….I'm ready for you."

Daisy's walls create lubrication for Peter to bottom himself out inside of his lovely wife. He repeatedly dances against her, balls cracking against her. He pushes up and drives down, giving Daisy a deep breath. Daisy clamps down onto his cock and releases him. She moans at him.

It's going to come, whether or not Peter is ready. The first tingle follows and the second one shoots his seed deep into Daisy's waiting cavern. His balls smack down onto her and take Daisy further and further down onto the edge.

He paints Daisy's walls, making a mess inside of the lovely brunette. Peter holds down onto her and shoves his cock deep inside of Daisy. She moans into him and digs her nails into the back of his neck.

Peter leaves his dripping load into Daisy. He pulls her up and positions Daisy on her hands and knees. Peter lubricates his finger and shoves it into Daisy's back hole.

"You just can't help yourself."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

Peter fingers her ass and gives it a slight lick, getting it nice and wet. Resistance to Daisy's meaty cheeks is unlikely and why would he even think such a thing is possible? Peter lines up his cock for her hot asshole and then pulls Daisy up to line up with him.

Daisy bites down onto her lip as she impales ass first down onto Peter's cock, hardened once again. His super human ability to recharge himself makes Daisy hornier than before. He clutches onto her tits and starts to fuck away at her ass at ernest. Daisy cannot help and bite down on her lip and release it, hunger and horniness spreading to every single last avenue of her needy body.

The warm cheeks slap down onto Peter, bringing his cock into the depths of Daisy's ass. Her warm cheeks ascend and descend upon him, working over his cock in a fluid motion. He groans the faster Daisy drops down onto him. She closes her asshole down onto him and releases him with another very solid pump. Showing just how great her tight asshole feels around him, defies all words.

Peter just hangs onto her tightly and drives his cock into Daisy's ass. He knows he might not be able to last as long in her. Daisy has an ass built for fucking and Peter intends to take it to the very limits, stretching them in more ways than one. He can barely hold back from the desire he feels from Daisy. His cock slides in and slides out of her, constantly driving himself inside of her.

"Damn it, Daisy."

Daisy just offers Peter one of those grins, deep and full of mischief. She takes her ass down onto Peter and relentlessly pounds it until the point where his balls just ache solidly and endlessly. He grabs a hold of Daisy's sweet cheeks and buries more of his cock into her tight back entrance.

"Take me, love. Oh, take me! Fuck me hard!"

The endless pounding Peter gives Daisy as he slides his cock inside of her tight, warm asshole. He works her over like a machine, grabbing her asshole and releasing it. Peter's sticky fingers give Daisy a good workout adds to the pleasure she often feels.

"Cream the inside of my hole, baby...you know you want to."

Daisy grabs the side of her desk and gives it a light quake to really add to the stimulate both of them are feeling. Peter drives his manhood deep into Daisy's rear entrance and keeps holding on for the ride. He slaps his balls down onto her and makes her moan.

His fingers also jam deep inside of her wet center and make Daisy shift and moan. Her nipples stick up at attention and Peter grabs them.

"I think you're going to lose it, Daisy."

"Already losing it, Pete."

Daisy flexes her ass cheeks against him and makes Peter feel so good in the depths of her snug little hole. He holds onto her tight and wrecks her ass with constant thrusts inside of her. His balls continue to build up and it will only be a matter of time before he goes over the edge.

Wicked intentions enter the mind of Daisy Johnson as she sends Peter completely over the edge. He holds onto her hips and rocks her down onto his body. Daisy clenches him and releases him. Her mouth hangs open on a constant basis from Peter rocking her entire world.

"Lost it a long time ago."

"Mmm...you know it, baby. But lose it more."

Peter's balls dance their dance and then finally, Peter shoots his seed into Daisy. His manhood spurts at an endless level, almost like a fountain from spearing deep into Daisy's warm asshole. He holds his hand on the underside of her tit and adds the stimulation

Daisy feels every corner of her body singing from the pleasure. Her handsome husband really knows how to make his horny wife feel really good by nailing her in the ass.

Peter pulls away from Daisy and instantly, feels a warm mouth around his cock.

"Hello, Sue."

Daisy jolts up and she loses it from the thought. The Invisible Woman here in her office, watching them, invisible the entire time.

The next thing Daisy knows, Peter webs her to her own desk to make her watch the show which is to become. The only thing which frustrates Daisy is her hands are tied, thus making self pleasure impossible.

Deliberate, she's sure.

X-X-X

Sue finds herself on a trigger, watching Peter drive himself into Daisy for a very long time. Seeing Peter take the SHIELD director in the pussy and up the ass causes her to breath in heavily, but somehow, she does not alert them of her presence to now. She strips off her clothes and pleasures herself.

Now, when she appears, she does so with her mouth around Peter's cock and giving him a very lovely blowjob. Peter leans down and puts his hands on the top of the head of the sexy blonde. Watching her mouth bob back and forth, in a constant display of shoving it down onto her cock.

"You're a naughty girl, Sue. Sucking my cock while my wife is forced to watch."

Daisy throws herself up and down on the desk, breathing heavily. Her wet thighs rub together. The only thing she can do is watch as Sue takes Peter deep into her throat.

Sue cleans Peter's manhood with her warm tongue and mouth. Her mouth opening up and taking him in causes a tingle to come. He holds onto the back of her head and brushes his fingers through her soft hair. Peter holds on tight and hammers the back of her head.

"So naughty and so good."

Peter repeatedly rams his cock into Sue and face-fucks her extremely hard. Sue enjoys it, especially more so with Daisy watching. Peter's thick balls slap her on the point of the chin and make Sue just build up with intensity and pleasure. Peter's really going to town on her mouth and making her question pretty much everything that's going on. Making her question the depths Peter's cock goes into her warm and wonderful mouth.

"Fantastic."

Peter extracts himself from Sue's mouth and slaps his cock against her lips. He pulls the naked woman onto the desk and throws her down as gently as possible. Sue spreads her legs with a bite on her lip.

"Come and get it, big boy. I'm wet for you. The thought of having you fuck me while your wife watches is getting me so horny."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Peter just gives Daisy a smile before climbing between Sue's juicy thighs. Her pussy calls for her and those breasts, boy, he cannot wait to smash them against his chest. He's not disappointed to the fact they feel so lovely and warm against his body. Sue grinds her nipples against him with Peter holding onto her chest. He squeezes and releases them before pushing into her.

Every inch of Peter drives hard into Sue's wet pussy. She clamps down onto him and releases him. Peter smacks his balls against Sue and makes her shoot up a little bit off of the bed, with her legs tightening around him. Squeezing him into her very tightly.

"Mmm...mmm...that's really good. Fuck me hard. Make her watch when you fuck me!"

Peter prepares to fuck Sue's brains out. Watching her hips rise and fall to meet his cock is a very enticing moment. Peter holds onto her and spreads her legs deep. He drives into her with his big balls just dancing onto her. Sue clamps herself down onto him and releases his love muscle with her pushes.

The juices leak all over Peter's manhood the deeper that he drives into her. He cannot help himself and fuck the ever living daylights out of Susan. She closes her walls down around him and releases his cock with more fluid pumps. A moan follows right in Peter's ear.

The first round is very good, with Sue coming all over his cock. Peter slides into her with more ease. Her legs spread, one of them brushing against Daisy's face. Peter gets the added leverage to drive himself faster and harder into Sue. His big thick balls cracking down on her wet thighs.

Peter cracks down onto Sue and stretches her out. The second round of spearing is more intense than the first round. Peter grabs Sue's breasts and clutches them tight. She moans and moves him.

"Look out how frustrated we're making my poor wife. She can't get any release. Sad, isn't it?"

"YES! VERY SAD!"

Sue guides Peter's head down to her chest. He attacks her chest feverishly and leaves several love bites on her bouncing breasts. Peter guides a hand to her hips and pushes further down into her. He repeatedly drives into Sue and allows her walls to open and squeeze on him.

Peter knows exactly all of the right buttons to hit on the invisible woman. She flickers out of visibility for the minute. It makes things even more exotic, just to feel her velvety walls wrap around and release him. His thick throbbing balls connecting with her thighs.

Daisy inhales and exhales. The webbing proves to be one of Peter's sturderier batches. All she can do is watch, Peter hump the air, or so it appears. Knowing that Sue Storm's body is underneath him. His hands grope something and breasts come into light in thin air. Swaying and hovering. Daisy's clit aches with need and she is just hotter than ever before.

The next play causes Peter to extract himself from Sue. He leaves her frustrated on the desk. Peter scoops Sue up into his arms and brings her to the ceiling with one swing. Sue looks at him ,only to find herself webbed spread eagle to the ceiling. She's looking down in the face of the wife of the man who she is fucking.

"And now, I'm going to fuck you right above my wife's head."

"And this is better than fucking me underneath her nose?"

Peter just smiles and climbs up. Sue's in perfect position to be plowed on the ceiling. Peter easily slips his body against hers. Feeling her moist lips kiss the head of his cock is a very great feeling. Peter further positions himself and then with one large push, drives himself deep into Sue.

A tight grip on her legs allows Peter to go all in on Sue. His balls smack her hard and leave a very impressive mark upon her thighs. Peter rocks her senseless on the ceiling, repeatedly driving his cock into her tight body. She clamps down onto him and releases him. A repeatedly push inside of her body drives more and more of Peter inside of her, slapping his balls and leaving marks all over Sue.

"You're...fucking amazing. Amazing."

Peter is glad to experience her praise. His balls dance their dance all over her thighs. He repeatedly drives deeper and deeper inside of her, making Sue scream for more. The fact he's driving himself into Sue's sweet depths over Daisy's head and the fact she's getting off on it, makes Peter harder than ever before.

The witness on the desk can only drool at the hot sight of her amazing husband plowing the fantastic babe on the ceiling over the top of her head. Peter pulls himself from Sue and the force which he wrenches away causes Sue's drippings to rain down on Daisy's face, giving her a very slight taste of how aroused she is. Daisy cannot help twitch at the thought and desire hits her hard.

All she can do is watch and enjoy. The moans coming from above her head from Sue on the ceiling shows that the Invisible Woman is enjoying it just as much.

Peter grabs her hips and drives faster into Sue on the ceiling. Sue closes her ranks around Peter and pumps away at his love muscle. The deeper he drives into her, the faster Peter plows into her body. His balls repeatedly slaps against her thighs and just show how full they are. He rocks Sue's entire world.

Sue cannot believe the depths he pushes into her. Yes, it feels really good. His hands move all over her legs and then crawl up her body. Each touch sends a tingle down Sue. He rocks Sue even further, cracking his balls against her thighs, the repeated motions he makes inside of her. He pulls from Sue and drive deep inside of her. His balls swinging at a certain motion and repeatedly hitting Sue between the thighs. It makes her moan and causes her hips to shoot forward to take Peter deeper inside of her.

Peter's nowhere near done. He loosens the webbing so Sue can hang more freely from the ceiling. This keeps her hanging, while at the same time, allows Peter to wrap his legs around her body and press into it. Feeling every single last inch of Sue's flesh .

"Oh….fuck...I need you back in me. This is torture."

"Good things come to good girls."

Sue wonders how good of a girl someone can be if she's getting fucked over the head of another man's wife. By said man. Consent or not, her being turned on or not, it does cause her to feel tingles spreading through her body. Peter holds his hands against Sue and shoves himself deep into Sue's wet pussy.

She clings down onto him and makes Peter go into her, deeper and harder. The sound of flesh upon flesh with Peter speeding up causes Sue to lose it completely. Her entire body becomes just a lightning rod for Peter. Every touch makes her feel really good.

He rocks Sue back and forth on the web swing. While also spearing inside of her body and pleasuring her. Her tight walls clamp down onto him and release Peter with a fluid series of motions.

"Damn it! That feels so good."

"Feels just as good on my end."

Sue's really glad. Really glad to share this with Peter. Her entire body warms up when he relentlessly drills her in mid-air. His balls crack against her and make Sue just going deep inside of her. Peter runs his hands against her and sends pleasure through her body.

It's just too much to bare at times. Peter really knows how to hit all of the buttons.

Feeling Sue's hungry cunt practically gobble up his manhood makes Peter feel good. She's his first crush as a super hero after all, so to feel Sue so happy makes him happy. Fucking the Invisible Woman while she's webbed to the ceiling also fulfills a kink for both of them, all three of them if you count Daisy.

The webbing long since fades. Daisy rubs her wet pussy lips and lets a deep moan coming through her body. She rubs her warm lips and sends tremors shooting all over her body. She imagines herself in Sue's place, being fucked relentelessly.

The cold reality hits Daisy when she realizes it's not her being fucked up there it's Sue. And this only makes he rrub herself faster, in an attempt to get herself up.

"Finish her. Really make her cream herself. Fucking wreck that pussy."

The encouragement from his horny wife sends Peter into rapid-fire fucking on the Invisible Woman. Her tight walls close around him and release him. The more they pump him, the more they encourage him. She hangs just enough for Peter to grab tight around her ass. Her legs come free even though her arms remain hanging steadily from the webbing.

Sue wraps her legs around Peter to make sure that she does not lose him. Lose the momentum he's building by driving into her body.

"I want you to cum for me, stud. I want you to bust that big load inside of my pussy and drown it with your seed. Do you think that you can do that for me? I bet you can, and I bet it would feel so good when you do it."

Peter grabs onto Sue and repeatedly rams into her. His balls ache in need and release is going to come in time. He cannot resist Sue and her silken caresses. Feeling her entire body against his, she's sexy as hell, and willing to take him. Peter, ruled by animalistic fury, rams into her tight pussy.

The two of them finish together. Peter holds on tight and drives his load into her. His big balls receive relief when he comes inside of her. He sees Sue's beautiful face, screwed up in such pleasure. Sue lowers his head down onto her chest and allows him to suck her nipples.

A belly swelling load of cum plasters the inside of Sue's body. He holds on tight to the hips and swings them down onto the desk. Making sure that Daisy is able to see Sue pump the last few spurts of seed out of him.

The moment they finish off, Sue pulls herself away from Peter. This leaves a waiting Daisy to pounce.

And pounce she did.

**To Be Continued on 8/21/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

* * *

 

A fresh perspective on any situation is always a good thing. Peter circles around the lab a couple of times waiting for that fresh perspective to come.

The doors open up and Kara steps into the lab.

"Carol says she'll be coming in a little bit...she got tied up."

Peter responds with a nod. He hopes to resolve everything shortly. This entire Goblin King situation gets him on pins and needles for several reasons. He walks about the lab and makes his rounds. The portal is functional and works. And yet, there's something about it which causes Peter to be extremely anxious about opening up. It's hesitation which is uncharacteristic for him.

"The Goblin King is going to play me. If I knew more about him, I could figure out how to take him down."

"Peter we need to talk."

The words coming from Gwen when she steps into the lab never really sound good. He walks over to join her. Gwen wears the expression of someone who is about ready to give another person tragic news. A short look into her eyes pretty much verifies all of this in the worst possible way.

"Seriously, we need to talk...do you think you can take a walk with me?"

Gwen extends her hand and Peter takes it. The two make it to a more private area, leaving Kara in the lab. They pass a room with Cass and Laura doing one of their daily sparring sessions.

The moment they pass the doorway, Gwen decides to break the silence.

"There's something I've been holding off telling you. And I don't know...I should have told you a long time ago. But, it's just one of those things where…."

Gwen draws in a deep breath. Peter senses how nervous she is. Then again, one does not really need any sort of spider sense to see how nervous Gwen is at this particular moment. He grips her hand and squeezes it extremely calmly.

"You can tell me."

"Yeah, I know I can tell you. Just like I used to be able to tell him anything. The truth is…."

A small blaring sound echoes through the lab. Peter holds his hand up and stops Gwen from saying anything.

"I know it's important but...someone is breaching the lab."

"What, the Goblin King, he's here?"

Peter brings up the security of the lab. He enacts every single shutdown protocol possible in the lab.

"No, it's something else entirely."

Peter and Gwen walk their way down the room. A beam of light erupts from the lab era and brings the intruder full front. A blue skinned gentleman wearing a purple and green set of armor. High tech, mostly because it was something far from the distant future.

"Is that…."

"Kang the Conqueror."

Those words come from Peter very crisply. Kang's eyes turn towards him.

"I cannot allow you to live a minute longer, Peter Parker, for what you have done. I offer you oblivion."

Kang's hands stretch out and blast at Peter. Peter and Gwen hit the ground and Kang blows a hole through the wall of one of the lab from the impact.

X-X-X

The thought hits Peter suddenly, but swiftly. Kang's gone to the future to target him, to target Peter Parker. He targets Peter Parker and not Spider-Man. But why? That's the question and one that Peter hopes to answer. He pulls himself up to a standing position.

"I don't know what you're problem is!"

"I don't have time. Every second I waste, is time you're going to cause complications in my future."

Kang opens his hand and releases a silver orb. The pulse coming from the orb causes Peter's nerve endings to set on fire. Kang grabs Peter, hoists him up off of the ground, and throws him across the building. He pulls out a large energy staff.

Gwen webs onto the staff and turns Kang around to face her. Kang pulses energy from the staff and rocks Gwen back, smashing her down onto the ground.

"Gwendolyn Stacy...from an alternate Earth. It's a pity that you do not affect anything regarding my timeline, living or….."

Two web blasts hit Kang at the same time. The two spiders flip themselves into the air in an attempt to take Kang out. Unfortunately for them, he's about two steps ahead, flashing out of the scene. The impact results in Gwen and Peter having a meeting of the minds as he flashes out of the way.

Peter holds his head and pulls Gwen up to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, physically...but…."

Kang appears and blasts at them. There's something emotional about his attacks. Peter flips through the air and sends a bombarding blast at Kang.

A figure flies out of the lab at a blur and nails Kang. Heat vision erupts from the eyes of Kara and sends Kang blasting back into the wall. She beams him in the chest one more time, and drops Kang to his knees. Kang howls in agony, his eyes locked onto Supergirl, and dropping down onto the ground.

"I don't have time for these games."

"Well, we don't have time for your bullshit either. Why are you here?"

Kang raises his hands, when suddenly Carol Danvers flies into the battle and nails Kang with multiple attacks. The combined efforts from all four of them rock him back.

"You don't understand. Parker must die. This entire world will die if he does not perish on this day."

"You're talking nonsense again."

"In time, you will understand your fates."

An attempt to restrain Kang does not go as planned. He flashes out of the picture, leaving Carol, Peter, Gwen, and Kara all at the lab with more of a boat load of questions.

"SHIELD is going to have to know that Kang is back."

Carol sighs and will have to agree with Peter. She thought, perhaps with the rest of the Avengers, that they had seen the last of Kang after his previous defeat. Unfortunately for them, someone of Kang's caliber does not just vanish that easily. He'll always be back to haunt them.

"And he'll be back with reinforcements."

X-X-X

"And just when I thought the health care was going to be the most damning thing I deal with today. Serious situation...and a real mess these days. I mean seriously, waiting four hours at the doctor for a routine check up. Madness."

Daisy clears her throat at the rambling of President Tony Stark. And it's still weird to call him that. She joins the SHIELD leaders, along with Peter, Carol, Gwen, and Kara to see what can be done.

It's still weird to call Stark President. She would have thought that someone would have tried to have him impeached or assassinated by now. Then again, Stark thought the same thing.

"And we're getting off of the subject. The real problem is...it's Kang...you know that guy, really bad future guy who has technology which makes me look like a primitive caveman. It's not like I'm bitter about it or anything, just merely stating the fact of the matter."

One can almost see the undertone of frustration in the face of the Commander in Chief.

"And he's after Peter for some reason."

"Yeah, and that one is baffling to me. And I somehow don't think it's obvious reasons."

A sympathetic smile passes over Tony's face.

"Well, knowing Kang, and I know him all too well, given the number of times I kicked his demented future...well you know. Anyway, knowing Kang, it's likely something that you did in the future, that you don't even know about. And that's a bad thing because you can't really adequately prepare for it."

Peter, in all of his intelligence, cannot think of the possible reason why Kang would try and target Peter Parker and not try and target Spider-Man. Daisy puts her hand on his shoulder and steers him back over.

"SHIELD is preparing to deal with him. We're modifying one of the containment cells to trap him."

Tony shakes his head. He really wishes it would be that easy. He meets Peter's eye and it's very obvious that he did not do easy.

"And I wish you the best of luck. But, if there's one thing that I know is Kang's the Prince of Preparation. He will not stop until he has what he wants. I'm surprised he's not attacking right now."

"Waiting for the right time."

Everyone looks at Kara who just shrugs her shoulder.

"Sorry...actually, I have an idea...what about one of the crystals? We used it to contain Ock, we can use it on Kang, if we ramp it up enough. We're just going to have to lure him into a trap."

Peter takes a few seconds to think about Kara's plan.

"Yeah, it could work. The only problem is...getting Kang to play along."

Seconds pass before Daisy offers her own input to the situation.

"What about we combine our plans? Let me take you to the lab, you and Doctor Simmons can work on the cell."

"Right...I'll do that."

Gwen gives Peter the side eye. Despite all of the chaos going on, she has not forgotten the fact that she has to tell Peter something very important. And judging by the look Peter gives her in response, he has not forgotten about it either. The two of them walk off in one direction.

"So, do you want to try this one again?"

"Yeah...there's something I really want to tell you about the Goblin King."

Peter puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder. He can sense right away this is very hard for her and Peter wants to support Gwen every step of the way possible through this. He can see her lips curling in absolute frustration and the sigh about ready to leave them.

"Yes?"

"Well, remember when I told you that my Peter was gone….well for all intents and purposes, he is. The Peter Parker that I knew was…."

"He's the Goblin King."

Gwen sighs and nods. Peter's way too smart for his own good a lot of the times. Still, there's a huge part of her who feels relief that she did not have to bring up the point.

"And I thought that I seen the last of him."

A sardonic and dark smile appears on Peter's face. He wraps his arms around Gwen's waist and pulls her in close to him. He decides to enlighten her on one truth.

"The thing about goblins is you never really see the last of them. They always pop up to haunt you, no matter how clear their death is."

That's one fact Gwen concedes, no matter how frustrated she feels.

Daisy rushes down the hallway, swinging her arms, and eyes widened. Her hustle tells Peter that there's something up right away.

"There's a transmission, that you should see."

Peter and Gwen return to the area. The holographic project of Kang.

X-X-X

"I come from a distant future to bring you all a dire warning. A warning which I'm certain that none of you will heed, because you do not wish to believe the worst of your own. However, my warning comes regarding this man, Peter Parker."

An image flashes across the screen. Everyone in the room grows tense. Peter feels the desire to break the tension.

"Not my best picture."

"He's been known over the past number of years as one of the saviors of New York City. He's a brilliant mind behind Horizon. He is many other things, but those are irrelevant to what I'm saying."

Peter figures he should be thankfully that Kang did not out him as Spider-Man. However, why is he not feeling very good? Oh yeah, because Kang's ugly blue face still plasters about the television screen, taunting them all. The entire group waits to see what he will say this.

"It will all being, seventy-two hours from now. Where Peter Parker betrays the people who put their faith in him. Where he helps a group known as Zodiac launch a doomsday weapon. This weapon will cause New York as we know it to cease to be and it begins a chain of a events which cause harsh ramifications throughout the world."

Kang flashes pictures of history. Pictures of a Doomsday Device going off and then the screams of many people. Screams which burn into the mind of any rational individual and haunt them for the rest of their days. Peter holds himself tight and takes a deep breath.

' _Impossible.'_

"Seventy-two hours from now, New York City will cease to be, thanks to Peter Parker and his deal with Zodiac. And I will have suffered a great loss, when my future companion ceased to be as well."

Suddenly, Peter understands why Kang targeted him. This was outside of petty revenge.

"And you have driven me to do this, Peter Parker. You have two choices. If there's any humanity left in you, you will surrender yourself to me and take your fate. Or you will force me to send my invading forces to this time, as a gambit to secure this world, so you do you not destroy it within three days. The choice is yours."

Daisy, Gwen, and Carol exchange dark looks. A hand from the Director of SHIELD causes one of the agents to sit up bolt upright in his chair.

"See if you can find where he's directing from."

"Right, Director Johnson."

Daisy motions for Peter to follow her.

"First of all, as SHIELD Director, and more importantly as your wife, I have to to register my disapproval if you think that you're handing yourself over to Kang."

"You're right."

Peter decides to share with the rest of the group the alternate theory which is forming in his mind.

"Kang's playing right into the Goblin King's hands. He wants Kang to take me out, because I might be the only person who is able to beat me. For someone who has access to future knowledge, one thing that's been Kang's weakness is tunnel vision."

Daisy ponders this thought and figures that it has a lot of validity to him. Every single angle checks out as legit for her.

"And now, Kang's going to come after her. Let's hope that we can trap him and prevent him from being the one who turns New York into that."

The images of New York pretty much reduced to ash burns through Daisy's head. It burns through the mind of pretty much anyone who will see it.

"Director Johnson."

The agent which Daisy entrusted the job of locating Kang's ship stands up straight."

"Kang's ship is hovering right about New York. But, we're not sure exactly where it's going to land."

"You've done good work...we're going to take it from here."

Carol, Gwen, and Peter prepare for battle, with Daisy joining them. Kara comes around the corner, wielding a glass chamber with a purple crystal jutting from it. Daisy locks her eyes onto the youngest Danvers sister, who gives her a nervous smile.

"This should work. At least, I hope it is going to work."

Daisy hopes it's going to work as well. They don't have any time. Daisy sends out a signal, hoping for anyone else to pick it up. Because they are going to need all of the help.

X-X-X

Kang stops in the center of New York City. To think that it will be ashes in less than three days. Kang refuses to allow it to happen, even if he has to put all of New York under his thumb to accomplish his goals.

Regardless, he would wait and play the game for now. Each tick of the clock signals the potential for PEter Parker to show up and fight him.

A figure swings and downs down from the roooftop. Kang's eyes lock onto the web slinging hero.

"Given that you're dressed in that absurd costume, I doubt that you're here to surrender."

"Not a chance of it. It's not me...the Goblin King is playing you."

Kang does not even entertain this. He attacks Spider-Man with a brilliant series of blasts through his costume. The web slinger jumps into the air and lands on the back of Kang's shoulder. Kang knocks him off and sends the web slinger crashing down onto the ground.

The Conqueror jumps high into the air, until the point where Captain Marvel knocks him back. An attack from Quake sends Kang moving. Kang blocks her attack and then launches it back at her. His high tech armor is able to withstand some of the most deadly attacks.

"It wouldn't be the first time that you came into the past, with the wrong idea about an Avenger. Let's face it, you just…."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Kang repeatedly snaps and attacks Spider-Man. The web slinger dodges some of Kang's assaults. He gets in a few attacks of his own, and webs onto the blaster Kang is using. Spider-Man swings around, flips into the air, and drives the bottoms of his feet down across Kang's face. He staggers the conqueor and knocks him back.

Up until the point where Kang launches him off.

A few miniature, but high impact, sting blasts hits Kang in the back of the neck.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Janet Van Dyne, better known as Wasp, shows up in all of her mini-glory. Jan fires several blasts at the back of Kang.

"Annoying insect."

Wasp soars out of the way, join in time to leave Captain Marvel into place and hit Kang with a full impact attack. The Conqueror staggers back.

"The Avengers will be crushed."

"I think not."

The lightning comes followed by the thunder, and the God of Thunder himself, Thor, showing up just in time to take down Kang. The power of Mijonir hits Kang between the eyes and sends him flying backwards.

"My apologies for my late arrival."

Spider-Man pulls himself back up and joins his fellow Avengers on the attack.

"No, my friend, you're right on top."

"What has Kang deluded himself on this time?"

"He thought that I created a Doomsday weapon which reduced New York to ash."

"That's preposterous!"

Spider-Man agrees with Thor's assessment. Listening to reason though is not exactly Kang's strong suit. The crazed conqueror bullies himself through, blasting his enemies with everything that he has to give them. Kang raises his hand back and bombards them with an energy attack.

Carol rolls down onto the ground and lands hard. She breaths out.

"Kara, now will be a good time."

"Almost in position. Will be there in about a minute thirty."

Carol supposes that it's the best she can hope for. Carol lifts herself back up and goes back to the attack. She constantly hits Kang with every single rupturing punch she can. Kang knocks her back and blocks Thor's attack.

"You have left me with no choice…."

Spider-Girl web yanks the recall device out of Kang's hand to bring his ships to New York City. Kang targets her instantly right before Spider-Man brings the boom down onto the back of his neck. Kang grabs Spider-Man and hurls him down onto the ground. He puts a device on Spider-Man's chest.

"Do this...and you condemn them. I'm the only one who can stop the Goblin King."

Kang's eyes flare.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, maybe you'll believe this Kang."

A beam of light sends Kang flying several feet backwards and Spider-Man flies back to the ground. Kang's eyes widen a fraction of an inch when coming face to face with Iron Man.

"Stark."

"Hey, that's no way to greet your Commander in Chief."

Iron Man sends another beam of light towards Kang. Kang dodges out of the way and goes in for the attack one more time.

"Not my president."

He presses his hand on Iron Man's armor and causes it to flare up. Iron Man purges what Kang does instantly and nails him with a beam to send him out.

Kang fades from time and then appears pristine as ever a second later. Fresh, while the heroes have been knocked around. He makes an attempt to grab Spider-Man.

A blur of light signals Kara's arrival. She swoops in from the heavens and activates a button on the containment device. The crystal heats up and for a second, the energy bombards Kang.

"It's working!"

Kang shatters the crystal with a flare of energy of his own and knocks Kara back. Carol catches her sister before she drops down onto the ground.

"Ugh, it's not working. Why isn't it working?"

"You Avengers are fools if you think you can stop me."

Hulk jumps into the battle, followed by Captain America. For not the first time, Captain America stands face to face with Kang.

"You cannot defeat all of us."

"Another time...I will have you, Parker. Time is running out. They cannot help you every second of the day."

For the second time, Kang fades and avoids a confrontation with the Avengers. This allows Spider-Man to throw himself to the ground, coughing a couple of times. The gash on his chest from Kang driving a blade into it starts to sting like hell.

"You okay?"

Spider-Man answers Wasp's question with a small smile. Daisy and Gwen help him up.

X-X-X

"Kang's going to come after me again."

Those are the words that come out of Spider-Man's mouth after the SHIELD medical staff patches him up. Daisy thumbs through the images of Scorpio's Doomsday Weapon. Mostly because it gave her something constructive to do and also that she has an idea of what to do.

"Kang may have given us the last clue we need to locate the weapon and put a stop to it."

"You really think so?"

Daisy crosses her legs, extends her head, and nods while looking over the object in question. It can and will be a longsho to find anything. She moves her way to the weapons and wonders what kind of weapon would reduce New York into ashes. She sees something in the images which makes her wonder.

"Hmmm."

Peter groans almost in frustration. It's just that when someone goes "hmmm" it can mean any number of things. Any number of extremely frustrating things which Peter can only begin to deduce in his mind. He wonders if it is a good kind of "hmm" or a bad kind of "hmm."

Gwen decides to break the silence.

"Please tell me that was good news. Please tell me you've figured out something."

"I've figured out something. It's not good news, at least it doesn't seem like good news. Well, actually, I'm not sure the weapon did this to New York."

A few seconds pass as Daisy enhances the images. Peter and Gwen both stand up and look at the images across the screen. Several figures loom in the shadows, creepy and dangerous looking as one might expect in a situation like this. They cannot get any clear picture. It just raises so many questions.

"Are you trying to say that the weapon is not the cause of New York's destruction?"

"I'm saying that the weapon is not a weapon in a traditional sense. Rather, it carried something that created those monsters which ripped New York City down."

Daisy really wishes Kang broadcasted more images so she could get a more concise look of everything which was going on.

It's a lot for Peter to wrap his head around so he takes a nice little walk. He takes about five steps to see Kara sitting out in the hallway, cross legged. The remains of the containment unit sits in front of her, along with a tablet which Kara performs a series of intricate calculations on.

"It should have worked. Why didn't it work?"

Peter puts his hand on Kara's shoulder and causes her to join up.

"It would have been lucky if we got Kang."

"Yeah, it would have. I swear that I built it perfectly."

"You did, but Kang must have known about the technology and had a chance to study it."

Kara's face falls and she could smack herself in the face.

"When he went to the future to heal himself."

Kara stands up. The images of the future flicker into her mind.

"Daisy seems to think that the weapon Scorpio has mutated a bunch of New York City citizens, and they were the cause of what happened in Kang's future."

"That's not supposed to make me feel better, is it?"

Peter shakes his head in response.

"It doesn't make me feel any better. Not only do we have to deal with the Goblin King, with Scorpio, but we have to deal with Kang."

"We won't let anything happen to you."

Peter likes Kara's sentiment, he really does. The only problem is, and he hates to say this, but it's all out of the hands of his friends. There's something which tells him that next time Kang's going to take the kidde gloves off and it's going to be on.

"I don't want to let it happen either. But, you know Kang and you know the fact he's going to go after innocent people if he's given the chance."

Kara curls her fist against the object. No, she's not going to let it happen. Peter walks down the hallway only to bump into Carol.

"Kang's on the move...and his fleet's hovering outside of the move. What do you want to do?"

X-X-X

Scorpio thinks it a small favor that Kang did not go after them and the machine. Despite having the essential future knowledge of knowing exactly where it is.

The various agents of the Zodiac line up. The machine is on task to be finished in less than three days, which is about the time which Kang declares the destruction of the Earth is going to take place. Despite the fact Kang says it, Scorpio leaves nothing to chance. He's as meticulous as ever when preparing for the end.

When the end is here, everything will be sweet. The all line up. One of his chief soldiers walks up and drops down to his knee before Scorpio.

"Sir, he wishes to speak to you."

Scorpio understands that and moves forward to discuss matters with the Goblin King. He puts his palm on the doorway to open it up once again.

"The time traveler is here."

"Do you think he will be a problem?"

The Goblin King responds with a very insidious chuckle which admittedly puts Scorpio on edge.

"I will be sending you the final component. All of the tests will be run. Soon the weapon will be deployed. Soon, you will have everything that you've ever dreamed about."

Scorpio hopes as much. Joining with such a chaotic entity is a very calculated risk to be perfectly honest. He notices the time fleet appearing.

"Are you sure that Kang will not target this base?"

"He will not, he thinks that by taking Spider-Man out, he will stop what is going to happen. He refuses to acknowledge the possibility that he's wrong."

Scorpio inclines his head briefly and launches off a brief nod. The Goblin King does not seem to consider Kang a threat, so Scorpio will agree with him for now. Providing this plan does not blow up in all of their faces.

"Lucky for us."

"Yes, lucky for us."

X-X-X

Spider-Man joins the rest of the Avengers who assemble. Iron Man steps out in front of him.

"Well, if I get kicked out of office...it's going to be worth it to stop Kang. It's been a hell of a run."

"The Secret Service is freaking out on you, aren't they?"

"Yeah...and donning a suit of armor and fighting a time traveling criminal isn't considered Presidential. But you know something, Barry would rock this thing if he would have gotten away with it."

Wasp, Captain Marvel, Hulk, and Thor all show up. Wasp takes a second to get the surroundings around her.

"Am I the only one who is getting a sense of deja-vu here?"

"Nay."

"No, you're not the only one."

The feeling of calm, the sense that there's about ready to be some bad things happen, despite everything being nice and calm. Yes, that's a situation Spider-Man's been through more than a few times before. All he has to wait for the other shoe to drop and see what's going to happen.

Several ships appear over the top of their heads.

"Okay, get ready."

Everyone stands in the same position they were about a minute ago, not moving or not breathing. Other than Spider-Man who looks around. He leans over to Iron Man and waves his hand in front of his face. There's no visible response.

"Avengers assemble?"

"They have been frozen in time. You and I are the only people who will move. It's time to finish this."

Kang blasts Spider-Man down to the ground. A beam of energy comes close to connecting with the web slinger. Spider-Man jumps up and nails Kang across the back of the head with multiple punches. Each of them come close to taking Kang down to the ground. Kang whirls around and nails his enemy with one good shot.

A blast of light sends Spider-Man. The pristine city streets fade for burned up gravel. Buildings lie in ruin on the ground. The sky turns from blue to red with black clouds looming in the air. Spider-Man gags and almost drops to one knee onto the ground.

"Welcome to the future, Peter. I have you all alone and it is only fitting you will be buried in the world that you created. It's right where I wanted you."

"No, it's right where I want you."

A demonic figure in heavy armor and a metal faceplate shaped like a goblin drops down. THe number of spikes and plates of armor on it delve into the absurd. Spider-Man comes face to face with the Goblin King.

"As if he could have done what was necessary to make this world a better place."

"You have a cracked idea of what is better."

Goblin King flicks his finger and sends a miniature sonic blast to knock Spider-Man onto his back. The Goblin King laughs at him.

"You're nothing. I am fully evolved. On my Earth, Peter Parker used to be as weak as you are. But, now, I'm strong."

'I will just have to kill both of you to make sure."

The Goblin King blocks Kang's attack and smashes him down to the ground. He nails Kang on the right spot of the armor to disable his circuits before curb stomping the Conqueror down to the ground.

An enemy who took on entire teams of Avengers, with liberal help of future technology, just crashes into the ash at the hands of the Goblin King. Spider-Man watches in horror as the Goblin King unmasks to reveal the burned and scarred face of Peter Parker.

"And now the final component. And to think, if you had not come to the past, you would have not given me this…."

Goblin King rips the power cell from Kang and disappears. Without a trace. Spider-Man leans down and offers a hand. Kang swats it away and pulls himself up.

"I'm on backup power now."

"I don't want to say I told you so but…."

Kang holds up a hand to silence Spider-Man.

"We're in a toxic wasteland which we will die in less than two hours unless we find a way home. And I can't return to my fleet or send a signal to bring me home."

Well, this is quite the predicament to be in.

**To Be Continued on 8/23/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Stranded in the future with Kang. Peter could think of a worse fate if he had the time, opportunity, and more importantly the motivation to do so. As of right now, it seems pretty bad, mostly because it is pretty bad. The web slinger shifts his head back and wonders what the next move in.

"Two hours until I reach my demise. After all that I've been through, I hate to see it would have gone this way. Stranded in the future, with Spider-Man."

The tone of Kang's voice almost causes Spider-Man to break out into a snort of amusement. Less amusing is the area that they're in.

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it either."

Spider-Man gets the lay of the land. The smog in the air is very thick and makes it very difficult for him to really see anything. Not to mention the further he goes, the harder it is to breath.

"You have to have some kind of failsafe. I mean, after all of you've done, you have to have a way for your fleet to recall you if you were trapped in time."

"Unfortunately, your diseased clone stole the component of my suit which would give me enough power to send for backup. I will have to live out my remaining moments stuck here."

"Or we can work together to find another way."

One can see the expression on the face of Kang stretch into pure skepticism. Peter's not too happy about it either, for many reasons. Still, they have few options, and they're going to have to make the most of what is going to be an extremely frustrating situation.

"We don't have a better choice."

"You don't have a plan."

"Yes, I do. All we have to do is get some equipment from Horizon."

Kang scoffs at Peter's statement.

"I think the air may be already affecting your brain. Everything in New York City has been burned to a crisp and destroyed by the monsters. There's not a single thing inside the city worth salvaging."

Peter decides to smile, even though it's slightly masked.

"That's true. Above the ground. Beneath the ground is another thing entirely. We can go in there and get what we need. The underground lab at Horizon is fortified. It should be able to withstand the onslaught."

Kang does not say anything. Peter can tell that he has Kang's attention, so he goes in for the kill.

"I know it's a gamble, but what do we have left to lose?"

"Our lives."

"Which we will lose anyway if we don't do anything."

The silence hangs through the air so tense it can be sliced with a knife.

"Lead the way."

Spider-Man leads the way. He enters the unknown of New York City, post destruction. The hairs on the back of his neck start prickling up. He does not have any idea what he's going up against, but he's pretty sure it's going to be bad news.

"Stop."

No sooner does Kang relay his words to Spider-Man, his spider sense starts to tingle. There's no walls to cling on, but he manages to put himself behind what was once a luxury automobile. Now it's a mangled piece of metal on the ground.

Several creatures came from the shadows. Spider-Man eyes them up apprehensively. They resemble hideous, hunched back, goblin creatures. The web slinger takes a deep breath and hopes that they do not notice him or Kang, otherwise they were trouble.

"The further we get in, the more trouble we're going to encounter."

"Look at Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows over there."

"I'm being serious, Spider-Man."

"Yeah, and I'm trying not to get too terrified to not get us both killed. Funny how that works."

The web slinger finds himself into the area. He finds two buildings, oddly intact. The paint and the windows are not apart of them and it looks like the slightest touch can wobble them.

The reason why they still stand is obvious, with several thick strands of webbing hooked to the ground. Spider-Man jumps back to not walk on it.

Several spiders, the size of cars, start climbing up. One of the spiders moves down to the ground.

"Follow the spiders."

Spider-Man cringes at Kang's suggestion.

"Why can't it be follow the butterflies?"

Regardless, Spider-Man presses on alongside Kang. Fully aware in the back of his mind there's a chance for betrayal, should Kang get his hands on the equipment.

Those spiders are dangerously close to the underground Horizon lab. That does not bode well for Peter's mood, already not one of the best right now.

' _Focus, Parker. You'll get through this. No need to lose your head or anything.'_

Trying to ignore the fact that losing his head is a very real possibility among hideous creatures. Despite that, Spider-Man persisted into the dangerous unknown.

X-X-X

Daisy runs back down the way to the SHIELD mobile command post. Time unfreezes. A second ago from her perspective, Peter's there, and a second later, he's gone. And Kang's gone with him. Daisy tries not to lose herself. Wasp, Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Girl, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, and Flamebird all shake their heads and return back to life.

"Peter's gone."

She rushes into the SHIELD command post on a mission. One of the scientists hunch over a console and frantically locks onto a signal.

"I know. One of Kang's ships activated. We'll find them, wherever they are."

The expression on Daisy's face darkens a few notches.

"Not wherever, whenever."

Before they can go too far down that rabbit hole, there's a large explosion outside. This is not a very good thing for Daisy. She steps her way outside, where the Avengers assemble.

Spider-Girl hitches in her breath, the second the Goblin King appears in front of them in a flash of light.

"I hope you're not looking for Spider-Man. In a matter of minutes, he will be annihilated. Whether by the environment or by my pets, it's hard to say. It's a pity I would not be able to witness his final moments."

Daisy strikes first blood and nails the Goblin King with a quake assault so vicious that it knocks him down.

At least for a moment. The Goblin King rises up, a sadistic smile on his face. He raises his hand and slams Daisy hard into the wall and knocks her down with a sonic vibration emitting from his hand.

Jan and Carol rush over. Daisy shakes her head. The cut on the side of her head looks nasty and the twom help her up.

"I'm okay."

Despite that fact, she slurs her words. Hulk rushes over. The monster rampages to the Goblin King, with intent to smash.

"Puny Goblin."

The Goblin King grabs Hulk's arm and twists it around his back. Hulk screams in agony, before the Goblin King hoists him up and smashes Hulk down onto the ground.

"The strongest that there is, until now!"

A beam of light erupts and hits the Goblin King from the back. Iron Man spreads his arms and bombards his enemy with a number of missile attacks. All of the impact the chest of the Goblin King, sending him crashing down to one knee.

"You better stay down from that."

The Goblin King hurls fire balls at Iron Man and sends him staggering back. The armored avenger flips over onto the ground and the Goblin King jumps up.

Until the duel punch of both Captain Marvel and Flamebird send him back. The Goblin King flies down onto the ground and looks up towards them.

They both come at him in the air. The Goblin King releases a sonic vibration which knocks them out of the air and causes them to land on the ground with two solid impacts. They leave craters in the ground above them.

Spider-Girl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She does not want to have to face this monster.

She has to. Despite being petrified at what Peter's become, she has to.

Spider-Girl webs onto the Goblin King from behind and pulls him down. She bounces off of him and causes the Goblin King to step back.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough. I thought that you were dead."

"Hardly. But I won't make the mistake with you."

The Goblin King prepares to roast Gwen until Hulk returns and grabs the Goblin King around the waist before launching him up into the air.

The Hulk drives him tailbone first down onto the ground. The Goblin King gasps from the impact of the oxygen being knocked out of him. Hulk stands over his body and pulls him up.

"Not so tough now."

A bombardment of weapons nail Hulk in the back. The Goblin King staggers back and nails Hulk with an electrified pulse in the back. The Hulk shifts back into the form of Bruce Banner, who the Goblin King curb stomps into the ground and causes blood to spurt from his nose and mouth.

Daisy, Gwen, and Kara move over along with the others to see the arrival of Scorpio and the rest of his mutated Zodiac soldiers.

"Bobbi, Jessica, keep the barriers secure."

Having people roam in here will be bad news, as the fight rages on. Daisy just has a feeling things are going to get a lot worse with Zodiac crashing the party.

X-X-X

Spider-Man and Kang make their way to the catacombs of Horizon labs. Large webs cover the walls, which feels like a pretty foreboding scene to the say the least for the pair of them. The web slinger hitches in his breath, as he moves a bit closer to the center.

"It's only going to get worse from here."

The large egg sacs hanging against the wall makes Spider-Man know Kang's words are true. He did not want to think about it, too much.

"The equipment that you need to amplify your signal should be down this way."

Kang's legs almost buckle. Spider-Man instinctively catches him.

"We better hurry. I don't know how much longer you can last. But, we're running out of time for me."

The web slinger agrees. He finds it a bit more painful to breath than before the further down they get. Yet, persistence is a key element of the Peter Parker programming, so he pushes on. Alongside of Kang, who is dragging his feet behind him.

Several rows of spiders move in formation. They take up half of the room. The room which the equipment Spider-Man needs to get home. That's never a good sign and Spider-Man takes in another deep breath, before almost collapsing to the ground.

"That's not a good idea."

"A worse idea is storming in there right now."

Kang extends a finger forward to demonstrate. On the center of the web, is a spider larger and more dangerous than anything. She's the queen and Peter feels a headache coming on the closer he gets. The spider which gave him his powers is making him compelled to join the queen.

"She has psychic abilities over all spiders. You need to be strong. You're the only hope that we have of getting out of here alive."

A compliment from Kang? Boy does Peter live in some pretty desperate times. Regardless of his legs being as heavy as cement and him feeling the burn, Spider-Man pushes on and forward. His heart keeps thumping against the back of his chest the further along he moves.

"Okay, I've got a plan. But, we're going to need to get that valve up there."

"Flush them out?"

Spider-Man answers this statement with a brief nod. It's got to work because there only hope of getting out of here lingers closer.

The pulse of the Spider-Queen locks onto Spider-Man's head and all of them turn in the direction of Spider-Man and Kang. The scrambling of several eight legged monsters moves in their direction.

"And things have gotten so much worse right now."

X-X-X

Scorpio wants to ensure the Goblin King holds up his end of the bargain. He moves in and knocks two of the SHIELD agents down to the ground with a simple gesture. The other one puts up more of a fight, but Scorpio jumps behind him. He sweeps the leg out from the SHIELD agent and twists both of his arms, snapping them. It prevents the SHIELD agent from shooting him or one of his men.

A second passes with Scorpio coming face to face with Quake.

"So, you're the one who leads SHIELD since Nick Fury won't come out of the shadows."

"Referring to your brother with his full name. Cold."

"He's no brother of mine. He's a monster."

"Ever seen a mirror?"

Scorpio retracts an energy staff and rushes towards Daisy. Daisy dodges the attack and comes down from behind him. Scorpio turns around and Daisy blocks it.

The cut on her head and the subsequent aching makes it very hard for Daisy to concentrate. She has to though. Daisy persists on with all of strength that you would expect from someone like her. She blocks the energy staff and backs Scorpio against the wall.

Scorpio shows his ability, coming from behind Daisy and chicken-winging her arm. Daisy breaks free and swings two punches. Both of them deflected.

One of the Leo soldiers charges Daisy. A small Wasp appears and grows into a big sized Wasp to uppercut the Leo soldier back and drop him down onto the ground.

Daisy does not have any time to thank Jan for this assist due to the fact that Scorpio's back up. His knives stab at Daisy. Daisy blocks the attack and sends Scorpio flying down to the ground. She launches him back into the wall.

Several of his Zodiac members charge towards Daisy. Thankfully, a couple of super powered tanks come Daisy's way in the form of Captain Marvel and Flamebird. They repeatedly smash the creatures back. They are more powerful than the last batch they had to fight.

The Goblin King moves over to join the Zodiac members who have the Doomsday Device on the back of the truck and set up.

"All it is missing, is one final component."

"Yes, this one. And soon….."

"Yoink!"

Spider-Girl web yanks the power cell out of the Goblin King's hand. The Goblin King spins around, anger flaring through his eyes at her.

"This looks pretty vital to your plan. I should hold onto it.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long!"

Spider-Girl web zips out of the way and the Goblin King follows her. The Goblin King blasts a sonic wave and destroys the building that Spider-Girl web slings on which causes her to plummet down onto the ground.

The Goblin King jumps up and pulls up Spider-Girl by her neck and slams her into the side of the building. He swings Spider-Girl around and hurls her through several glas windows. The power cell on the ground lingers and the Goblin King picks it up one more time.

Scorpio and Quake continue their fight with each other. Scorpio jumps up with Daisy blocking his attack. The two go very evenly hand to hand combat, at least until Daisy quakes the ground from underneath him. This causes Scorpio to lose his balance and Daisy to ram him down onto the ground. She turns Scorpio around and smashes him down onto the ground.

Granted, it seemed cheap to use her powers, but with the fate of the world at state, Daisy can be excused with a little bit of cheapness.

The Goblin King steps over, until to come face to face with Captain America.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this."

Captain America's shield swings and smashes the Goblin King in the face. The Goblin King nails Captain America with a series of punches which rock him back. The super soldier is one of the few people who are able to stand toe to toe, shot to shot, with the Goblin King.

Despite this fact, the Goblin King comes out from underneath and brings Captain America crashing down to the ground. The thunderous impact drives the point of his elbow into Captain America's jaw. Another huge stomp nails him.

The Goblin King is ready to prevent Zodiac with the power cell to complete their little project. A large rock slingshots into his back.

Spider-Girl, cut up and covered in glass, slingshots pieces of debris at the Goblin King. She web yanks the power cell out of his hand.

"This time, you're going down!"

A powerful beam connects to the Goblin King's back. Iron Man hovers in the air in an attempt to contain the monster. The Goblin King howls in absolute agony and pushes through the beam with a sonic attack.

Spider-Girl runs, but she cannot hide. For the Goblin King will find her.

X-X-X

The army of spiders charges towards Spider-Man and Kang. The web slinger finds his web shooters to be woefully inadequate about the webbing that he creates. The web slinger jumps into the air but two of the spiders grab him around the ankle. A third rushes towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man blocks the hideous spider creature with his hands, in an attempt to shove him off.

' _You cannot resist.'_

"Defer life support power to weapons systems."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure...now fire."

Kang points his gauntlets towards the spiders and bombards them. He may only have moments to live now, but any chance he has to get out of here, he's going to take it.

A blast nails the spiders holding Spider-Man into place. Kang stares down at Spider-Man a second later.

"Only the Mighty Kang is allowed to defeat any Avenger."

Kang bombards the spiders with more blasts. They shriek from the impact hitting them. The creatures almost topple over. Kang pushes them up off of the ground and then sends the spiders splattering against the wall. The Conqueror moves toward the valve that Spider-Man was talking about.

The Spider Queen jumps to the ground.

' _You will kneel before your queen.'_

Spider-Man feels the psychic abilities of this hideous spider monster hitting him. Spider-Man refuses to yield at any rate and then pushes himself out of the attack. He swings his fist down and nails the Spider Queen in the back of the head, to knock her back.

Kang tears open the valve and causes the rush of water to go out of the lab. The spiders get swept up until it. The Queen hangs on for dear life, trying to summon her children.

Right before Spider-Man cuts the webbing binding her to the wall and sends her crashing down the tunnela long with her children. It's a hideous scene watching the Spider Queen just fly down that tunnel alongside of her demented children.

Seconds pass, with Spider-Man move to the crate and opening it open. He finds the technological equipment needed including a small orb like device inside.

"Okay, Kang, do what you need to do."

The moment of truth occurs right now. Will Kang leave him stranded in the future or not? The tense few seconds pass with Kang interfacing his suit and giving it the power boost that he needs.

"It appears to be working. The power cells are interfacing with my suit. I'm making contact with my ship. Brace yourself."

Peter braces himself for the inevitable betrayal, which thankfully does not come. Peter and Kang disappear into a blast of light and return to the past, right before the Doomsday device is set to go off.

X-X-X

The Goblin King stands over the broken body of Spider-Girl and makes his way over to the Doomsday Device. Once again, he prepares to present them with the power cell. The broken and battered bodies of the Avengers lie on the ground and several SHIELD agents lie bleeding as well.

Daisy's fingers twitch as she tries to Quake, but she can't even rock the ground properly. This makes Daisy feel despondent and very frustrated. So frustrated she cannot keep her head up above the ground.

"And now, the end comes for you."

A line of webbing rips the power cell out of The Goblin King's hand yet again. He turns around to face Spider-Man.

"Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

Spider-Man hurls the orb at the doomsday device. The energy orb causes the doomsday device to burn up and causes the Goblin King to howl in agony.

His beautiful plan, up in smoke. The Zodiac members lie on the ground stunned, but the Goblin King finds himself uncaring about them for right now.

"You will pay for that."

"Do you take credit? Because I'm a little short on cash."

The Goblin King bombards fireballs in Spider-Man's direction. Spider-Man takes this fight high above New York City, onto the rooftops. The Goblin King follows Spider-Man.

The two versions of Peter Parker, who took two different paths when they achieved great power, circles each other. The Goblin King rears his hand back to attempt to knock Spider-Man off of the edge of the building. The web slinger blocks the attack and comes back with multiple punches which stuns his adversary. Spider-Man flips over the head and sticks the landing down onto the ground.

The Goblin King flies backwards from Spider-Man's attack. The sonic attack comes close to hitting Spider-Man. He veers from one side, to the other, before hitting the Goblin King with the most full force attack possible. It rocks his enemy and causes him to almost collapse down to one knee.

"No, I refuse."

Spider-Man kicks him in the chest. A series of well placed jabs hits all of the points on the Goblin King which cause him agony. The Goblin King picks up a large cinderblock. Spider-Man web yanks it away from him and then flips the cinderblock back into his face, knocking the Goblin King off of the roof.

The Goblin Kang lands on his feet and Spider-Man repells down. The Goblin King catches him going down and swings him around like a baseball bat by the ankles. Spider-Man sends a pulse of energy from his web shooters, a sting blast attack of sorts which only staggers the Goblin King back.

"Months of hard work. Down the drain. All thanks to you."

The Goblin King holds no emotion in his voice. Just raw energy, hatred, all of the things which cause Spider-Man to feel chills down his spine when the Goblin King rushes in to attack him. Spider-Man blocks the attack with a well placed and nails the Goblin King with repeated attacks.

The Goblin King nails Spider-Man with several more attacks. Spider-Man pushes forward until the point where the Goblin King nails him with tranquil fury.

"You're going to die for nothing. I will rebuild. And what will they do without you?"

Spider-Girl stands up and watches Spider-Man slam into the wall. The Goblin King prepares to move in for the kill.

Before, Spider-Man can make any movement to defend himself or fight back, Spider-Girl picks up Captain America's shield and hurls it with all of her strength.

The shield slices the Goblin King's neck and decapitates him. A shower of blood hits Spider-Man as the Goblin King's body, hands still outstretched, drops to the ground. His entire body battered and broken.

Spider-Man's mouth opens and he turns to Spider-Girl a second or so later. However, a loud hiss takes his attention away from the situation and then the bubbling on the ground shows that the Goblin King's body dissolves into a muddle of white ooze before him.

"Clone. Of course it would be. Why wouldn't it be a clone?"

The web slinger picks up the power cell from the ground and walks wordlessly past Spider-Girl. Spider-Man picks up the blood soaked Captain America shield and hands it to him. Captain America nods.

"You did what any soldier would do in a dire situation."

Spider-Girl hates her dimensions Peter pushes her to this. And the most galling thing is, he's not gone. Gwen realizes that he's not gone, because she stands above the remains of a clone of all things. She can hardly stomach the thought of it.

X-X-X

Kang steps forward and reclaims the power cell from his suit. Spider-Man, Quake, and Iron Man stand in front of him. The two sides stood off to go face to face with each other.

"So, are you going to leave?"

"For today. I will leave. But, remember, this isn't over. The future is in a state of flux, and now it's all down to Spider-Man to defeat the Goblin King, wherever he may be."

Spider-Man nods in response. Those words from Kang constantly burn into his head.

"And be warned, if you fail, you should be dead. Because, if you're not, I will make you pay."\

Kang activates the front of the suit and disappears into the night. Daisy looks at the immense clean up effort she has to undertake.

As for Iron Man, everything on his suit appears to be fine. And he has an incoming call.

"Hey, Pepper...yeah I saved the world again."

"They're freaking out about you being in the middle of this. The Secret Service, the press, Congress, everyone, and I mean everyone."

"I helped save the world. I helped defend the country the voters put me in charge of, both Popular and Electoral College. And I did it despite the opposition trying to get the dead to raise and vote for the other party too."

"Wait, that was real?"

Spider-Man's astonished voice comes over.

"Spider-Man sends his love. And I'll be back soon. I'm pretty sure once cooler heads prevail, they will realize that I did the right thing. No matter what the press says, the people appreciate a hands on president."

Tony disconnects the call and sighs.

"Do they really want to impeach you over this?"

"Please, they wanted to impeach me when I wanted to take a leak without the press following me...so...got to put on that charm. Give the Internet a few more memes. Catch you around, Spidey."

Iron Man disappears to deal with the problems and leaves Spider-Man standing out in the middle of the streets.

"It's going to be a long one."

Peter turns to Daisy after she says that.

"Have you seen Gwen?"

"I think she went back to Horizon...given what she did...you might want to talk to her."

Spider-Man steals a quick kiss from his wife. Today's been a hell of a day and he has a feeling that things are going to go even worse coming forward.

X-X-X

Gwen punches away viciously at a bag. Wearing nothing but a pair of tight black yoga pants and a sports bra, Gwen needs an outlet to channel her aggressions through. Pounding away at the bag seems to help.

It's not so much that she was forced to kill someone to save Peter. Given that her father was a police officer when he was alive, Gwen understands that in a high stakes situation, sometimes killing someone is the only way to save the day. After all other means of stopping them have failed and Gwen's spent every single moment trying to think of a way to help her universe's Peter.

Even if she cures him from the serum, there's a sad realization he might still be demented and twisted, locked into that mind. Gwen keeps hammering away at the bag and pulls back from it. Her deep breath continues to escalate every single second she punches it.

A damn clone and this thought causes Gwen's fist to smash into the bag and cause it to fly off the chain.

Thankfully, Peter's there to catch it and prevent the bag smashing into the ground. The web slinger steps into the lab to meet with Gwen.

"Just a little bit tense, aren't we?"

Gwen frowns and responds with a nod.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that there were other ways to handle that."

"Actually, I wish there were sometimes. And most times there are. But, you knew him better than I did. And you knew that there were no way to put him down."

Gwen answers with a nod.

"I admit, I don't like the thought of having to kill one of my enemies. And I don't like the thought of anyone doing that either. Especially when it seems to be bothering you a great deal."

"Yeah, just a bit."

Peter just beckons Gwen forward. His arms tighten around Gwen and the two of them move into a heated embrace. The embrace deepens the second Peter pulls her in tight.

"Thanks. It's just….it feels like it's my fault."

"Ah, I swear, sometimes I feel getting bit by that spider gives us a super powered sense of guilt as well."

Gwen just grins and feels Peter's arms wrap around her. The older man's been through a lot of the same challenges she's going through.

"I just can't wonder what might have happened."

"Well, whenever you're ready, we'll open the portal and we'll go through and take care of him."

Peter cups Gwen's chin and slowly plays with her hair. Gwen considers her options before deciding to make a suggestion.

"In the morning?"

"If that's what you want."

Gwen leans in and kisses Peter on the lips. Tonight, she needs some healing and attention. Dealing with the Goblin King and facing more of her demons is a plan. She unbuttons Peter's shirt and slowly works her way down.

"Peter I…."

The door opens and Jessica steps inside. There's a few seconds pause as Peter pulls away from Gwen. The fact his shirt is half off and pants are unbuckled, not to mention his hand was about ready to slide down Gwen's firm stomach and down her pants.

"I'll drop this off and…."

"Stay."

Jessica swallows the lump in her throat. Gwen's firm voice makes her want to stay.

"We insist."

Peter smiles. Jessica looks pretty nice in that pair of blue jeans and that white tank top. He beckons the Spider Woman to join him and Gwen.

Jessica takes them up on the invitation by kissing Peter on the lips. Things prepared to get a bit steamy soon afterwards.

**To Be Continued on 8/26/2018.**

**Thanks for your support and see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The following chapter contains shameless smut exclusively. If you read for the plot, then skip this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Peter, Jessica, and Gwen exchange a sloppy three way kiss with each other. Both of the lovely ladies feel up Peter's body and in return, Peter feels up their bodies. He reaches behind Gwen and squeezes her ass which causes her to yelp in pleasure. He does the same to Jessica and gets more of the same.

In harmony with each other, Jessica and Gwen pull away from Peter. They take Peter out of his pants and remove his cock from them. His throbbing manhood sticks up firmly into the air and is ready for attention. Jessica smiles and drops down to her knees to take Peter into her mouth.

Peter grunts in pleasure the second Jessica's warm mouth just wraps around his manhood. He puts a hand on the back of Jessica's head and guides himself into her mouth. Her warm and wet tongue caresses his manhood. Jessica shoves her lips against his tool and then pulls back from it.

Gwen joins Jessica in her endeavors of pleasuring their man. She cups Peter's big balls in her hand and leans in to suck on them. The feeling of those swollen balls popping back and forth into her mouth most certainly gets Gwen going.

The web slinger leans in, looking at both Jessica and Peter with amazed hunger in his eyes. Watching both of these lovely ladies pleasure him is most certainly a very alluring sight indeed. Jessica and Gwen's mouth working in perfect harmony.

"Keep it up."

Jessica most certainly enjoys the feeling of this big cock edging into her throat and making her choke out completely. She looks up at Peter with fierce determination. She sucks him, hard. And Peter puts his hand on the back of her head to ensure that his manhood slides deeper inside Jessica's perfect mouth.

Deeper and further into her warm paradise of a throat and of a mouth as well. Jessica shows she has what it takes to make Peter feel really good. And that's just amazing all things considered. With Peter holding on for a very intense ride and continuing to shove his thick cock down Jessica's waiting and very willing throat.

Gwen squeezes his balls and goes back to sucking them. Both ladies go to town on him and make sure to introduce feelings of delicious pleasure all over Peter.

They switch up the play with Gwen sucking Peter's cock and Jessica pleasuring his balls. Both of them feel amazing, and Peter cannot help and thrust himself forward into Gwen's mouth. His balls receive a good massaging from Jessica and he grumbles with the pleasure accelerating. He knows exactly what's about to happen.

"The two of you keep that up..and you're going to get it."

Gwen does not bother to slow down. She has Peter in a position where his cock is throbbing in her mouth and she absolutely does not want to break ranks. Gwen sucks his manhood and then releases it from her mouth. She slurps him hard and fast, manhood hitting the back of her throat.

Lewd and loud sounds from both women edge Peter closer to his orgasm. After the rough day that was today, he really needs release. And both of the lovely Spider Women on their knees intends to give it to him. He holds on for the ride.

"Can't hold back any more."

Gwen does not want to let him hold back a second more. The craving of his cum makes her wild for him and his cock. She sucks him until Peter spurts into her mouth.

The excessive amount of seed blasting into her mouth and down her throat causes Gwen to tilt her head back. Jessica helps the discharge along with furiously milking Peter's balls. The groans he makes and the sounds of pleasure Jessica makes as well cause a tingle to erupt between Gwen's legs.

Peter holds a handful of her hair for added leverage and pumps as deep and as far into her mouth as possible. Release comes and Peter almost loses his balance. He shows how graceful he can be in a situation like this by remaining standing, even though he's received an amazing blowjob in the process.

Gwen licks her lips and pulls away from Peter. She and Jessica pull up to their feet. They don't have words for each other, instead, they attack each other with a passionate kiss to share the gift.

Jessica tries to overwhelm Gwen, but Gwen manages to push her tongue into Jessica's mouth and strangle her with said tongue. The younger girl makes sweet passionate love with Jessica's tonsils.

Off comes her shirt and Gwen attacks Jessica's breasts with feverish actions. The two girls strip each other out of their remaining clothes, while hotly making out with each other. A long strand of salvia combines them as they pull away. Gwen just smiles and plays with the spit hanging from her lip before diving in and kissing Jessica one more time.

Peter's view of this sexy make out session between these two lovely ladies makes him as hard as a rock. He needs to get into the action, in more ways than one.

"I'm cutting in."

He pulls Jessica and Gwen apart and shoves them onto the table with a burst of strength. Peter rams his fingers into both lovely ladies and pumps away at them.

The force which his fingers drive into both of these lovely ladies cause both Jessica and Gwen to reach a sweat peak. Their moans only makes Peter hungry for more. He gets their sweet pussies nice and wet.

There's only the decision which one he wants to fuck. Both of them look very willing and able to take his long cock deep inside of them. Jessica's thighs spring apart and just show Peter how much she wants him and Gwen's does about the same as well. She nibbles on her lip in the process.

Peter positions himself and sinks into Jessica which causes her to tighten her legs around him and make sure Peter holds close.

"Give it to me! Right here! See, he'd rather have a Spider Woman than a Spider-Girl!"

Her sweaty body arches back and forth. Jessica's sweaty tanned breasts bounce up and down. Peter grabs onto them and makes Jessica squeal underneath him in delight. His thick balls repeatedly dance against her and make Jessica edge a little bit closer. He pulls her up off of the table, hands underneath her ass.

He sinks both himself and Jessica back down onto the table. Sliding his stiff organ inside of her most certainly gives Jessica more than enough motivation to take him. Take him deeper and far inside of her. Jessica squirms and struggles underneath the web slinger, taking a good hard pounding, something better than ever before.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Spider-Man. Oooh, damn it. Your cock feels so good in my pussy. Stretching me out! Come on and give it to me! Give it to me like a Spider-Man can!"

Spider-Man shoves himself as deep into Jessica as humanly possible and takes her onto the table. The sounds of his balls just repeatedly striking Jessica at an amazing rhythm drives her completely mad. She lifts up and grips her nails into the small of his back, making Jessica just howl in pleasure into his ear.

"Fucking harder! Fucking deeper! Fucking faster! NOW! POUND MY PUSSY! POUND IT RAW!"

Spider-Man's not one to give up. His energy comes nowhere near tapering off the faster and faster he rams into Jessica on the table. She holds onto him to enjoy the thrill.

Gwen decides to it to do something, anything with Jessica's mouth. Her warm mouth takes Gwen's pussy and starts eating her out.

Peter's almost ready to lose it already, but watching Gwen's sexy ass bounce while Jessica eats her out gives him another layer of fuel. The web slinger manages to hold himself back from just busting at the sight of this erotic scene playing out before him featuring the two lady spiders getting into it.

Deepening her exploration with her tongue is a pretty good idea, as far as Gwen thinks. She laps up every single last drop of juices coming from Jessica. The hungriness entering her body feels beyond good. Her tongue dances deeper and deeper inside, licking her womanhood out.

Jessica feels really good, a large cock entering her body and repeatedly pleasuring her, along with Gwen's sweet pussy and sexy ass bouncing on her face. She wants to pleasure the younger girl.

"Damn it...you're going to be the death of me."

"Oh, I think she's going to be the death of me as well. She has such a pretty good tongue...I can feel it inside of me. Just right there, like that."

Jessica wriths herself back and forth against Peter's cock, closing ranks on it and releasing it. She pumps him with more fluid actions. The web slinger holds onto her hips and guides himself into her. He repeatedly and endlessly driving into her body. His manhood slams into her body and rocks her completely.

Their mutual orgasm comes just that much closer. Peter's loins twitch and Jessica senses that they're about ready to pop. She tightens her legs around him and makes sure to start putting the squeeze on him. Making sure her wet womanhood clamps around his cock and drawing him closer and closer to the edge. The web slinger holds himself back and then pumps down into her.

Thick balls churn and then shoot the seed into Jessica.

"Oh, you sexy bitch, you know I couldn't resist that."

Gwen comes at the same time and coats Jessica's face with her juices. The lady web slinger clamps her thighs against Jessica's sexy face and makes sure that every inch of her tongue wiggles in the area where it should have been. Gwen pinches her nipples and more pleasure just rocks her entire body. She edges her way down onto Jessica's warm tongue, feeling it pleasure every square inch of her dripping womanhood.

The second Gwen pulls away, she zeroes in on Peter's cock.

"I have to have this."

Gwen wraps her legs around Peter and pushes her chest against his. His hands reach around and cup Gwen's ample cheeks, pulling her up off of the table. He lines Gwen up right in the perfect point for his cock.

"I've wanted this cock all afternoon. Fucking take me, take me!"

"Of course...damn….how does your pussy stay so tight?"

Gwen just smiles as Peter enters her tight body. His hands grabbing onto her ample posterior and guiding himself down onto her, pushing further and faster into her. Stretching her womanhood to the brink and making sure her wet walls clamp on tight before releasing him.

Feeling good is extremely importantly as far as Gwen is concerned and Peter Parker makes her feel really good at this precise moment. His hard cock slides as far inside of her, as it could manage to go. He pulls back from her and smacks her wet pussy with his cock. His big thick balls crack against her.

"Mmm, deep inside me, big boy."

Peter rams himself deep inside of Gwen as he could go. He feels her walls gripping him and making a production out of how tight she grabs him. Gwen closes her walls around his throbbing manhood and releases him.

On the end of the table, Jessica puts her finger in her pussy. It still drips from the discharge Peter left into it. She watches both Peter and Gwen get into it and she finds herself wanting more.

It would be too soon to make a joke about how she could wish they could clone Peter. And besides, that never works out well for anyone involved.

Jessica plays with her breasts, a steady stream of sweat covering her body. She shifts herself down to go between her legs and fondle her womanhood. She digs her fingers inside and pumps them faster her pussy. She imagines Peter taking her around the lab and fucking her in many amazing positions.

Peter walks Gwen over to the wall with her legs around him. He pins Gwen's arms back against the back of her head. Gwen gasps and mewls in his ear for Spider-Man to pull back pretty much all of the way and take the plunge into her body.

"Please, fuck me against the wall."

"You got it!"

Gwen sure gets it already. A very vigorous pounding which makes her pussy sing for pleasure and want even more. Gwen tightens her walls around him and releases him from between her walls. Gwen closes and releases him. Peter holds onto her and keeps working against her, holding her against the walls.

The web slinger pushes deep inside of Gwen's body and pulls all the way back against her. Gwen moans in his ear and holds on tightly to the hero who keeps sticking his big cock into her very willing and very wet pussy.

Jessica finds herself losing it on the table. She wants a piece of Spider-Man and wants it now. Hearing Gwen's moans and seeing him pleasure the kinky blonde makes Jessica lose it. Jessica digs her fingers deep inside of her.

It gives her some level of pleasure. Not nearly as much as feeling Spider-Man's monsterous throbbing cock beating her pussy into an orgasm.

And speaking of which, Gwen comes unglued from the depths of which Peter buries himself into her. The two spiders ramp up their vigorous sex session. Gwen darts forward and kisses the side of Peter's neck, sucking on it and making him feel beyond good.

"Gwen, you're going to make me…."

Her silken walls cling to him and in response, Peter clings his hands to her breasts. Both of them exchange bursts of unmistakable pleasure. The tightening in Peter's loins shows just about how much pleasure is to come. He sinks his way into Gwen and keeps vigorously pounding her. Gwen clutches his manhood and releases him. A very passionate moan follows from Peter burying himself into her.

"Closer, baby. So much closer."

Gwen puts her hands on Peter's neck and guides him down onto her chest. He keeps giving her what she wants and as a result, Peter holds himself firmly against Gwen. He repeatedly works her body, sending her wet pussy into convulsions. She holds on for the ride, moaning deep into Peter's ear the faster he works into her.

It happens, boy does it ever happen. Peter's balls size up and shoot their massive load into him. Their bodies become one as their orgasms piggyback off of each other. Peter holds onto Gwen's ample chest and squeezes her breasts before rocking deeper and faster inside of her body.

The delicious friction hitting both of them makes them just lose it. Gwen clamps down onto him and releases his thick cock from between her walls. She moans sensually in his ear, allowing Peter to go to town on her all of the way. His seed rocketing into her body makes things just that much more amazing.

Peter grunts while unloading on Gwen. he maintains some forward momentum, smashing the sexy blonde into the wall. Gwen holds onto him, giving Peter pretty much everything that she can and then that much more. Her walls pump around him, shooting so much seed into her wet pussy.

The dust settles and Peter pulls away from Gwen. The second he's away, another Spider Woman pounces him.

Or at least tries to. Gwen blocks Jessica's pouncing and then shoves her back onto the table. Gwen webs Jessica to the table spread eagled and a big grin pops over her face.

"What's the matter?"

Gwen climbs on top of Jessica and straddles her hips. She lightly rubs their pussies together, but not enough where it can truly get Jessica off. The tease continued for a long and frustrating moment, with Gwen breaking out into a soft smile.

"Are you webbed up and have nowhere to go?"

Gwen lowers her mouth down onto Jessica and gives her a very passionate kiss. Jessica returns the kiss and both empowered woman tangle their tongues. Their bodies just rise up in an immense heat before dropping down onto the table. Gwen throws the full power of her hips down upon the lady web slinger's body.

"So, sad."

Jessica practically snarls at Gwen, something that she finds dead sexy. It's so sad, for so many reasons. Gwen lowers her mouth onto Jessica and plays tongue tango with her. The two lovely ladies kiss each other, with their pussies just open for the taking.

Enter one Peter Parker, quite literally in the case of Jessica Drew. Finally, she gets what she wants, and that's Peter burying himself deep inside of her warm pussy.

The web slinger clutches onto her hips and repeatedly drives himself into Jessica. Her pussy, despite already getting one pounding, wants to submit to him. She wants to take his big thick rod inside of her body, as deep and as far as it's going to go. And Peter can go very deep and very far.

Not to ignore Gwen, he gives Gwen plenty of attention. The visual of Gwen smashing her breasts against Jessica when the two lovely ladies make out sends a pleasurable jolt through Peter. He can barely hold himself back from wrecking Jessica's tight pussy with his big cock.

Jessica wishes she can wrap her legs around Peter. Unfortunately, Gwen's full weight is on top of them. Jessica frees her hand and puts it on Gwen's ass giving it a squeeze. It becomes obvious right here and right now that Gwen has a perfect ass for fucking.

She waits for her orgasm to come through and it hits her very hard. Peter does not give her any room to breath. The constant hammering brings Jessica's body to a buzz.

Thrust after thrust buries into Jessica's warm pussy. Peter rides out her orgasm, taking her to the edge and several steps behind. Jessica would moan even louder if not having a mouth full of Gwen's tit.

Gwen feels her man's hands on her back and then on her backside for leverage in pumping into Jessica. Said other woman sucks away at Gwen's nipples and makes this a very erotic encounter to tsay the very least.

"I need you again, Peter."

Peter pulls out of Jessica and slides into Gwen at ease. He begins to fuck Gwen on top of Jessica which gets both women moaning for more pleasure.

"DAMN IT! I CAN FEEL HIS BALLS HITTING ME WHILE HE FUCKS YOU!"

That full bodied scream on the part of Jessica is stifled a bit by Gwen's tongue in her mouth. Regardless, Jessica cannot help and feel a burning pleasure from Peter driving into Gwen. Repeatedly and endlessly smashing her.

The constant and endless waves of pleasure those throbbing hard balls bring Jessica cuse her to grow numb from the pleasure. Time after time again Peter hits her.

Being balls deep in one woman with said balls hitting another woman is a good finger. Peter longs for another bout with the six arms due to the fact there's so much glorious female flesh left untouched. Peter gives it a pretty good try all things considered, the faster he rocks into her body.

"Gwen, damn it, you just get tighter every time I fuck you."

The pleasures of enjoying a woman with a healing factor is something which Peter is reminded of in a constant basis as he screws Gwen hard. He can feel the momentum hitting her.

The webbing Gwen holds Jessica into place dissolves and leaves a wicked smile on her face.

"I've got an idea….reach into my bag please...the zipper on the end."

Peter webs the bag over and notices that there's a strap on in the back. He wonders what devious idea Jessica has in mind for this little encounter.

Gwen rolls off of Jessica and much to her frustration, Peter pulls out. A slick finger enters Gwen's ass from behind and makes her jolt up in surprise. Her asshole receives a good fingering from the backside.

The stunning visual of Jessica sticking her finger deep into Gwen's ass makes Peter's cock throb. The Spider-Woman puts the strap on of her.

"I've always wanted to fuck you in your tight teenage ass."

Jessica's free hand grabs Gwen's chest and alternates between her breasts. She gives them even attention and causes Gwen to coo in delight the more that Jessica works her over.

"Are you really going to fuck me in the ass?"

Jessica pushes her cock against Gwen's backside, opened up and dripping wet. The rear hole almost reacts to her. She pushes deep inside of her. A single finger dips in between Gwen's lips and allows an immense amount of moisture to come at her fingers.

"So, good."

A finger works deep into Gwen's asshole to open her up right before Jessica takes the plunge and plunges far into Jessica's snug asshole.

With Gwen's legs open for business, Peter drives himself into her.

Gwen's eyes bulge out from the double penetration that Jessica and Peter give her. They sandwich her young body between their older ones. The two older and more experienced heroes make her breath in and breath inside of her.

They both take her holes at even intervals. Every time Peter's swollen balls strike her, is a time where Gwen's eyes water.

"Perfect."

"I know we are."

Jessica grinds her breasts against Gwen's back for added pleasure. The feeling of her soft hair brushing against her does a pretty good job at stiffening Jessica's nipples. Jessica pulls her finger against Gwen's nipples and makes her pleasurable breasts just increase.

Peter feels his groin muscles being worked immensely the deeper and deeper he works himself into Gwen. Her tightness gets even more invigorating the deeper Peter plants himself into her. His big thick balls hit her hard and faster, with Peter rising and falling onto her.

Feeling Gwen's teenage body pressing against his chest, her ample and firm breasts digging her hard nipples against him makes Peter only want to go into her deeper. He can hear her moans increase in volume and intensity from Jessica taking her in the ass from behind.

It looks as sexy as one would expect to see. Jessica works her hips with a fury and nails Gwen in her perfect ass.

Peter keeps it up from the front as well. Something which Gwen cannot argue about. Her nipples grind against his chest and she moans in pleasure. Gwen tightens around him and then releases his throbbing cock from her pussy prison.

"Fuck...fuck me!"

He rams deeper into her. Peter can feel himself edging closer. Her warm pussy walls coax him the rest of the way. Peter wants to make Gwen feel it as well.

Gwen's about ready to lose it big time with a cock in her ass and one ramming into her pussy. She tapers off a little bit, but manages to hold on for the ride. Peter's thick balls remind her of the gift that's about ready to come down the pike. She just has to hold on for a little bit longer and everything will be hers, just like it always should be.

She bites down on her lip and howls in pleasure. Peter holds onto her chest and releases her breasts in a couple of fluid grips. Gwen throws herself back up and back down, engulfing Peter's manhood inside of her.

Jessica hangs on for the ride and enjoys the feeling of Gwen's ass in her hands. Judging by the moans she makes, Gwen enjoys it as well. Or it could be because of the overstimulation of pleasure, that works too. Regardless, Jessica unloads on Gwen from behind, hammering on a constant and endless basis. An endless loop which there appears to be no end in sight for the constant and vigorous amount of pleasure she gives.

"Going to take that ass and make it mine."

"Do it!"

She does it alright, and she hangs on for the ride.

Peter Parker on the other hand cannot hang on. Another clenching of his balls and Peter sees stars when shoving into Gwen's sinfully tight pussy. He holds on for the ride and ramps up his thrusting. Nailing Gwen with those thick balls shows just how good this release feels.

Gwen creams herself as does Jessica. The scent of sex burns through the air when the three of them finish off each other without any break whatsoever. It just feels that good.

The moment the dust settles, Jessica pushes a Gwen, with both of her holes completely fucked, to the side. She moves over and presses Peter down. The strap on cock flies onto the floor and Jessica grinds her pussy against Peter.

Jessica's dripping wet sweat, heavily aroused, and ready to ride. She drives down and prepares to ride her man into the night.

Peter watches the lovely show of Jessica Drew bouncing up and down on his cock and those lovely breasts bouncing along wiht him. He sits up to touch them, to her encouragement.

Gwen recovers and waits her turn.

**To Be Continued on 8/28/2018.**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, and comments, and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Gwen closes her eyes and takes a couple of long and deep breaths. She feels she's put this off for a very long time and now she's going to have to face this. She double checks to make sure everything is in her bag. Of course, this double check is only about the fifth or six time she double checks to make sure everything is in order.

Idle hands can frustrate a person to no degree. Gwen rifles through the bag with multiple thoughts cascading through her mind. For better or for worse, she's got an idea what she needs to do and where she needs to go. A hand on her shoulder jolts Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Facing the demons in our past can be rough."

Gwen turns around and comes face to face with Spider-Man.

"No kidding. Especially after I thought...well after I already thought that I had to face him."

A small bite down on her lip and the swallow of the lump of her throat follows. Peter pulls Gwen in, wrapping his arm around the young woman. Gwen's entire stomach finds itself about ready to leave itself behind if she's not careful.

"You're not going to deal with this alone."

"I know."

Peter swoops down and kisses Gwen on the top of the forehead. She resolves to be strong. The clone version of the Goblin King she fought is a test run. Whatever plan he has, it could affect multiple worlds, at least she could. It's really a shame, they have to do what they have to do to survive.

"No, you won't."

Kara steps into the room, with Daisy following her, and then Carol, Jessica, Cass, and Laura. They all gear up and they are ready to fight.

"We're not letting either of you do this alone."

Peter just smiles and waits for Sue to arrive. She will be the one to stay behind and man the operation of the portal. It should not be too difficult all things considered. Sue enters the office.

"Good luck to you all. And if you need anything…."

"Recall relay. I know."

Sue just smiles and the only thing to do is open the portal. The modifications made to it should make this one of the safter trips possible. Still, there's a certain degree of anxiety involved here that cannot be described by mere words. The entire group moves through the portal one by one.

Gwen drops down first. There's a bittersweet feeling of being home, despite it not feeling like home. Returning to a New York that is much like her own, and yet, is somewhat different from the city she remembers. Then Peter follows her, with Daisy coming behind a second later. Than Laura, then Cass, than Jessica, than Carol, and finally Kara. Pretty much everyone is into this new version of New York City and they're going to see what they can find out.

Daisy is the first to break the silence.

"It doesn't seem too different from the city we left. I've bounced a signal, so I can warn this version of SHIELD that we're coming. There is a version of SHIELD on this Earth, right?"

"Yeah...haven't really dealt with them that much."

Kara looks up into the sky for something to catch her attention straight away. Two massive drones hover in the air above her head and start circling around them. She outstretches her hand, and this gets the attention of everyone involved.

Gwen tenses. While they do not set off her spider sense by any means, there's still a very crystal clear sense of anxiety. Jessica turns to her.

"Explain."

"Those were created by the Goblin King. But, if they were a threat, they should be bounding down upon us right now."

Yet, the drones seem to go out of there way to ignore them. They appear to be running some kind of search for something else. Peter and Kara step as close as they dare. Then the drones separate from each other before they get too close. One goes to the left and one goes to the right.

Daisy makes a decision that she knows none of them are going to like.

"We should split up."

"Seriously?"

Laura's statement makes Daisy just smile.

"Yeah...but I think we'll be fine. Jessica, Carol, and I will follow one drone."

"Laura, you, Cass, and Kara follow the other drone."

This causes Laura to give Peter the once over. She trusts his judgment, even though there's a huge part of it which seems just a tiny bit flawed. She is curious about something.

"And what about you and Gwen?"

"We're going to see if we can find anything out about recent activity that might bring us to the Goblin King."

Despite it being an extremely beautiful night in New York City, there's a very prominent part of Peter who feels anxiety sitting in, and it's sitting in in the worst possible 's most certainly a feeling of some kind of calm before the storm, although he does not know how bad it is.

The party splits into three. Gwen and Peter launch lines into the air and web sling off into the distance. They really hoped to find out any information which could help them.

X-X-X

Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, is the supreme ruler of all criminal activity in New York City. Yet, he sits in a lobby, waiting to have a meeting with someone. Sitting by his side, is one of his chief enforcers, Matt Murdock. Fisk gives him a fond look. He took the boy in, after the tragic loss of his father, and tried to make something out of him. Despite the handicap, Murdock's risen far and exceeded all expectations.

The meeting is not about Murdock though. Or about Fisk's divided focus, given how his wife currently lapses in and out of a coma due to a disease that the doctors cannot even cure. Despite the best research money can buy, Vanessa does not get any better.

"He better arrive soon."

"He told me he would be here."

Fisk inclines his head. He knows it's a calculated gamble trying to work with someone as unpredictable as the Goblin King. That's just business for you, always running some kind of risk.

The doors open and the Goblin King arrives. It's most certainly not the most inconspicuous meeting in the world. Especially given the look of the hideous individual. Practically demonic describes the Goblin King in a nutshell and Fisk finds himself on pins and needles, waiting for the results of this particular meeting to occur.

"Goblin King."

"Kingpin."

Both sides work towards the same goal, the stabilization and control of New York City. And yet, both sides cannot be different in the way they accomplish that.

"We have something the other wants. I have the means to cure your sick wife. You have a valuable factory which can move forward my plans. We can help each other."

The Kingpin clutches the tip of his walking stick. His one weakness, his wife. Vanessa is ill, and clinging onto life. He's been trying to assist her for months, throwing money at the problem. And the Goblin King comes to him with some kind of miracle cure which seems too good to be true.

As with anything that seems too good to be true, Wilson Fisk decides t proceed with caution. Just in case he's being screwed over for some reason.

"Yes, we have something. You want me to sign over a fourth of my territory to you."

Murdock remains silent and just absorbs the conversation around him. The Goblin King's crisp and concise nod shows that this exactly what he wants.

"Yes. You don't have many options. So, how about the deal? I can cure her. And you can have a peace of mind to not divide your focus. You can run your remaining empire."

The Goblin King hears something in his ear.

"Boss, Spider-Girl's back and she has brought a friend with her...several by the looks of things. What do you want us to do?"

"Stay put for right now."

Kingpin's eyebrows raise up a half of a second later. He can see the Goblin King slightly rattled, which makes him think that he might have a chance to get some leverage here.

"Is there a problem?"

"Spider-Girl. A mutual problem if I remember correctly."

The Kingpin responds with a nod.

"For me, Spider-Girl is merely business. For you, she seems to be personal."

"Fisk...let me make one point clear. I'm sure someone of your caliber will understand that business can get very personal."

Fisk does not deny this fact. However, proceeding with caution seems to be the best thing.

"Murdock."

"Yes."

"Make sure Spider-Girl is dealt with."

Murdock nods and rises to his feet. He slips past the Goblin King without a world. These two being at the crossroads will work in his favor and dealing with Spider-Girl.

"I should have told you that she does not come alone. There's another spider, from an alternate Earth."

Fisk grips the handle of his walking stick. He wants to hear more, but they need to discuss more important business. The reminder of his wife just lingering and clinging onto life from the hospital bed burns Fisk's mind. And tells him that sooner rather than later.

"Have you considered my proposal?"

X-X-X

Peter and Gwen slip out of costume very briefly. Gwen cannot help and want to check up on her friends, mostly because they might be a target, and it's a good thing to get the heads up.

"So far, the drone is a whole lot of nothing. Well, not exactly nothing."

"What is nothing anyway?"

Daisy cuts in through the signal.

"A district of warehouses by the docks. I've run some research and they belong to the Kingpin of Crime."

This news does little to improve Gwen's mood. It merely darkens it. They move towards the front of the popular club which they are going to gain entrance.

"The Kingpin...he would not willingly work for the Goblin King."

"The same on our Earth. Wilson Fisk is not one to surrender any kind of power to someone. Unless he has something in it for him where he can come out ahead."

The sound of music pounds through Peter's head as he gets ever so closer to the entrance of the night club. He's got a couple of thoughts in his head.

"See what you can find out. And have you had any luck getting in contact with the other SHIELD?"

The loud sound of Daisy sighing over the communication link answers that question.

"So far, nothing. I'll see what I can do, but there's a whole lot that doesn't look very promising right about now. Guess we're just going to have to play this by ear and I'll have to let you know when something happens."

"Right. You do that."

The doors open up with Gwen and Peter entering the club.

"So, this is the popular music in this world?"

Gwen answers with a sheepish shrug and just smiles at him.

"I don't get it either, but I'm not going to question what people think is popular. It's just not in me...hey, MJ! Liz!"

Peter's attention turns to a younger redhead and blonde who stand in the club. Liz Allan and Mary-Jane Watson, a younger version of the two, step into the club. They both look as beautiful as Peter expects them to look. The two of them walk over to greet both Gwen.

"Hey, girl. Been a long time since we've seen you. You've just dropped out of sight lately, haven't you?"

MJ gives Gwen that bubbly smile that she cannot help and smile at.

"You know, I've been on a long trip. But, I'm back, at least for now. I'm visiting a friend of mind….in fact, here he is, I'm showing him around right now."

Liz's eyes widen when she sees Peter. She gives him the once over, just drinking in every ounce of his body. Every rippling muscle becomes eye-candy for Liz Allan.

"Hello, there Mr…."

"Doctor actually, his name is Doctor Benjamin Palmer."

Mary-Jane gives Peter the longest look possible and joins Liz in undressing him with her eyes. Peter just smiles to her.

"Well, I might need a check-up soon."

"Not that kind of doctor."

Mary-Jane and Liz both laugh and Liz just smiles at Gwen's look of deep amusement.

"That's a real shame isn't it?"

"Yeah...I guess...hey...did the two of you...did you see anything weird?"

Liz frowns at Gwen's statement. The quartet moves deeper into the night club to avoid anyone from coming across them and bothering them.

"Define weird."

Mary-Jane jumps in with a few words of her own.

"Yeah, because there's a lot of weirdos in New York City. You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"I mean...anyone who might be a threat."

Mary-Jane responds with a shrug of her shoulders and then shakes her head. Liz does the same thing. Both of the girls take a few minutes to take a calming breath with one and other.

"No, I can't say that I have. You aren't in any danger, are you?"

"Well...you never know….my father made a lot of enemies after all. Being a cop or everything...but if there was nothing…."

"There's nothing."

Gwen answers with a nod and smile. The sound of an alarm going off across the street catches her attention. There's a bank and a jewelry store which seems to be the prime target for anyone to rob.

Peter senses it too.

"I just remembered, urgent appointment, I have to meet someone...talk to you later...bye."

Liz gives him a smile and shakes her head.

"Yeah, bye, it was really nice meeting you, you know."

"Yeah, it really was."

Mary-Jane cannot help shake the fact he resembles an older version of Peter. Not that she wants to bring up this fact to Gwen, given that it's a very sore subject for her and rightfully so. Mary-Jane throws her neck back and lets off a bit of a sigh with Gwen moving towards the door.

"Just remembered, I've got something urgent I've got to take care of."

"But you just got back."

Gwen just smiles at Liz's polite puzzlement before getting out through the door.

"I know I just got back. But I will talk to you later, I swear."

Liz and Mary-Jane stand in the night club, bemused. Gwen really ran off like this at weird times and they got used to it by now.

X-X-X

A quick change into Spider-Man and Peter swung into the crime. A gentleman wearing black works his way into the safe.

"You know, I'm pretty sure business hours are over. And you're not supposed to be making unauthorized withdrawals."

The gentleman in black turns around, eyes locked firmly on the web slinger who turns up. It's obviously not the web slinger he expects.

"I don't know who you are. Are you one of her groupies?"

"Groupies? Hardly?"

"Well, whoever you are, you have about ten seconds to scram before I mess you up."

"You would think that you would…."

Spider sense goes completely wild and Spider-Man jumps off the ceiling. The man sends a shockwave into the air at him. Spider-Man realizes something immediately when he hits the ground.

"Herman! I didn't recognize you without your finest quilt."

"Call me Shocker!"

"Oh, you're still using that name on this Earth?"

The prattling insect was just as annoying as the other prattling insect. Shocker throws his arm up in an attempt to take the web slinger out. Another shockwave comes from his gauntlet and hits him. The web slinger dodges the attack and drops down onto the ground.

The web slinger pulls his legs out from underneath Shocker. Shocker disengages himself from the ceiling, drops down and bombards the web slinger with another shock attack. Spider-Man avoids the attack and more blasts from the shock gauntlet connects with him.

"Really? You're going to do this all day."

"Seriously? You're like a bad penny that keeps popping up."

Shocker turns around just in time to face Spider-Girl. The web slinger drops down from the heavens and takes Shocker down with a very vicious kick to the side of the head which sends him spiraling into the wall. Shocker pops up and sends his shockwave attack at Spider-Girl.

"The Goblin King will reward me when I take you both out!"

"Yeah! I don't think that's going to happen."

Spider-Girl shoots webbing at the individual and knocks him down to the ground. Both Spider-Man and Spider-Girl team up to take Shocker down for the count.

Shocker sputters and curses angrily. Spider-Man grabs him around the neck and forces him up to a standing position. Shocker slams into the wall hard, the wind knocked completely out of him.

"Just wait until I get out of…."

The gauntlet come off and without those gauntlets, Shocker is just spitting in the wind. Spider-Man gives him one of those smiles, wide and far and rams Shocker hard into the wall. The impact results in Shocker wheezing heavily. Spider-Man yanks him up by the shirt and puts his hands on Shocker before throwing him hard into the wall. Shocker slumps against the wall, breathing extremely heavily.

"Why did the Goblin King send you?"

"To flush you out."

Spider-Man's spider sense goes completely and utterly out of control a second before a window shadows open. A shuriken comes inches away from his ear.

Several ninjas smash through the windows on all sides. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl backed into the corner and Spider-Man's groan was extremely audible.

"Great, ninjas. Why did it have to be ninjas?"

"The Hand...that means…."

Spider-Girl cannot speak due to the fact a katana blade almost meets her throat. She webs onto the katana until one of the ninjas slams the blade into the katana.

Spider-Man dodges the attack from one of the lethal assassins. The web slinger grabs said assassin around the arm and disarms him with a blade. Sounds of metal clanging echo prior to Spider-Man's ankles being wrapped up by thick chains and him being yanked into position. Spider-Man avoids the attack, avoids the blades coming down to cut him up. The web slinger twists out of the chains and then springs up into the air. He flips the assassins down onto the ground.

They all slam against the wall, one at a time. Spider-Man breathes heavily.

Spider-Girl takes the fight in the outside. The ninjas do not take the bait and fight her into open area.

Spider-Man follows in a struggle with a ninja. This mercenary nails Spider-Man underneath the arm with a stiff uppercut punch and another stiff uppercut punch brings Spider-Man down. The ninja forces Spider-Man onto his back and continues to stomp away at him.

The web slinger attempts to pull himself free. Spider-Man throws him off.

A flare of metal from the air blocks the ninja's blade. Laura pushes the attacker back and goes to town on him with a series of swipes.

Not to be outdone, Cass drops down to the ground. The movements of the ninjas are no match for Cass. she blocks their attacks and brings them down to the ground.

One of them attempts to get the jump on Cass. She judges his body movements from the proper position to take him down. Cass stomps him down onto the ground. She catches the chain and then uses its momentum to swing around and take down three ninjas at the same time.

One of the assassins drops a smoke pellet down on the ground. Thick clouds of fog envelope the air and make the Spiders, Laura, and Cass cough. Kara drops down next to them to join them.

Laura sniffs the air and the obvious conclusion hits her.

"They got away."

She almost wants to hit something. Laura takes a second to calm down. She figures its best to get to the bottom of this by asking the questions of Spider-Man and Spider-Girl.

"Why did you get attacked by ninjas?"

"Murdock, it's Murdock."

Spider-Man's alarm bells go completely off.

"Matt Murdock? Daredevil?"

"Is that what he's called in your world?"

"In my world he's the protector of Hell's Kitchen, the number one enemy of the Kingpin."

"And here, he leads the Hand and is one of the Kingpin's chief enforcers."

To say this news unsettles Peter would be the understatement to end all understatements. He wonders if Jessica, Carol, and Daisy have any more luck than they did. They could not have too much worse luck than being bombarded by a ninja invasion.

' _That's my life in a nutshell.'_

X-X-X

Matt Murdock sits at the top of the rooftop, legs folded. The world is so beautiful and at the same time, so utterly fragile. An enigma of a world to be perfectly honest.

"You seek to destroy her. And yet you don't directly engage her."

"I thought your ninjas would bring me to her."

Murdock senses the Goblin King's voice. His sight being gone opened up his mind to the greater perceptions to the world. The heart beat of this man grows nearer. What passes as a heart strains, as Murdock wonders if he knows just how precious every second of life should be to him.

"They ran into complications."

One of the hand ninjas drops down to the ground in front of them. The claw marks on his chest tell the story. Murdock reaches onto his chest and feels them.

"Wolverine. Or at least someone who has been created by Weapon X. Those claw marks, I know them anywhere."

The remaining Hand Ninjas converge on the rooftop right before Murdock. Murdock rises up and holds out the palm of his hand.

"This is power. It can build. Or it can destroy. In a blink of an eye, everything changes. Now you will kneel before me."

The Hand ninjas all drop to their knees before Murdock. He looks at them with a big smile on his face.

"Spider-Girl thinks she's the one light of virtue in this city. But, we're going to prove to her that even the best of intentions go awry. And this time, I will deliver my message personally to her."

They all nod. The power and control Murdock holds over them is amazing. He motions for the members of the Hand to rise to their feet.

"We go and we take down Spider-Girl and her associates right now. Ready yourself."

There's a long moment where they do ready themselves. The Hand disappears into the night with Murdock following them. He does not bother to ask whether or not the Goblin King will be joining them.

The Goblin King disappears into the night instead. Murdock prepares to meet up with his enemy.

X-X-X

The small number of ninjas arriving to fight them earlier are nothing compared to the potentially large number of ninjas which Murdock has at his disposal. They do not set off Gwen's spider sense until the very lastpossible second, which makes preparing for them hard.

Gwen looks into the shadows. She stops and Laura stops along with her.

"They're close."

A throwing dagger comes out of the shadows. Cass catches it an instant later. She cranes her neck just in time to notice the ninjas popping out of the shadows one by one and surrounding them in the middle of the square.

One of the ninjas moves in for a brutal assault. Cass blocks the ninja's attack. Cassandra Cain showcases just how good she is at fighting, by predicting every one of the ninjas fighting assaults. The Hand fighting style is something that she learned early on in her life.

She's pleased that it does not vary too much.

Flamebird blocks the blade of one of the ninjas. The enchanted blade from another ninja hits her on the shoulder and opens up a cut.

"Ugh, it would have to be magic."

Magic, the only thing which can harm a Kryptonian, other than Kryptonite. Kara expresses extra care not to get caught up by the attack one more time. She pops up high into the air and slams down onto the ground. Kara jumps into the air and smashes him down onto the ground.

Laura about has had it with this army of ninja assassins. They all rush towards her. Laura proves how she's the best in the world at what she does by fighting them off. She sinks her claws into the shoulder of one of them and drives them down onto the ground.

"Hey! No running with knives!"

Spider-Man web yanks the knives of the ninja out of his hand. Said ninja turns around and dives at Spider-Man. Spider-Man avoids the attack and comes down across the back of the head of said ninja with the force one would expect from him. The web slinger slides his legs out from underneath him and drops him down onto the ground.

The ninja smashes hard and fast into the ground. Spider-Girl turns up to the ground and then feels a wooden staff smash her in the face.

Spider-Girl drops down to her knees and comes face to face with Matt Murdock.

"You again. I swear Murdock….."

Spider-Girl avoids a second swing and the third swing comes from the back side.

"Corruption is something we can't avoid it. You think that you're the pinnacle of virtue, but all it takes is the right motivation to twist and darken your soul."

Spider-Man webs onto the walking stick. Murdock breaks free and sticks a back flip landing on the ground. He hurls throwing stars down onto the ground. The stars smash into the ground and release a small explosion. Murdock jumps up high into the air and nails his enemy with the full force of an uppercut punch to the chest. Murdock flips Spider-Man down onto the ground and puts the wooden staff underneath his chin.

"Yield?"

Spider-Man snaps Murdock over and punches him repeatedly on the side of the head. At least to the point where he's able to break free.

Three ninjas rush Spider-Man. Spider-Man somersaults over them and yanks the ankles of one of the ninjas. A large weight at the end of the chain nails Spider-Man in the chest and knocks him down to the ground. Spider-Man pulls himself up only for the ninja to come back at him.

Murdock comes face to face with one particular warrior. He is interested by her.

"You do have promise."

Cassandra Cain does not say a word in response. She tries to make her movements soft. Murdock's blind, therefore he relies a lot on sound and other senses. Cutting a second sense out of the equation will make this a far more even fight. Cass drops down to avoid Murdock's attack.

The two go hand to hand. The first few punches miss Cass's head. The second one nails her in the chest. She dodges the wooden staff swinging at her knees. Cass turns around and drives Murdock down onto the ground with the fullest force attack.

"Not bad. Needs work."

Murdock comes back up and nails Cass with a glancing blow. Another blow blocked and Cass comes forward, hitting Murdock on the underside of the leg. She claims one of the blades from the fallen ninja and drops him down to the ground. Cass flips the goon down to the ground.

Cass kicks him against the wall and hits him with a series of punches to the side of the head. Murdock staggers a couple of inches before Cass drops him down to the ground with a vicious running kick. She rocks Murdock with two more blows before dropping him with a huge roundhouse kick to the top of the head.

She rolls Murdock over and hits him point on to the neck. His arms and legs just spasm out and allows Spider-Girl to drive down onto the back of her head.

Murdock stops fighting. The ninjas all stop fighting as well. Cass turns her attention to them.

"Leave."

The person who took down their leader speaks one word and sends the ninjas packing. Spider-Man regards Cass with an amused look.

"Amazing, but scary sometimes."

Cass just did what she had to do. Murdock was not an easy one to take down. She manages it about as well as possible and now they have to move to their next move.

"Guys, I talked to the SHIELD leader. Explained the situation...we have a base...meet me there."

X-X-X

Wilson Fisk sits at Vanessa's bedside. He just signs over one of the main areas of his city, pretty much out of desperation. Fisk pats his wife's hand. It's hard to tell whether or not she understands he's there. Fisk cannot know, so he just lays in wait and watches, helplessly every second. Every tick of the clock which grows more and more frustration.

"There's a cure coming."

Fisk waits. Hoping the Goblin King does not make a fool out of him. And yet, the longer he waits, the more Fisk realizes that there's going to be no cure coming. He cannot help and just let out a sigh of immense frustration as a result of this fact.

Still, hope happens to the last minute.

"Sir, Mudock's fallen."

The sound of Fisk's aide going off in his ear piece and informing him of this makes Fisk's day just that much worse and it already is not good.

X-X-X

Despite being taken down and put inside of a SHIELD holding cell, Matt Murdock remains about as calm and tranquil as someone like him can be. He deeply breaths a couple of times. The footsteps signal the arrival of his guest.

"Spider-Man, I presume?"

"Why did you work for the Kingpin? Why did you join up with the Goblin King?"

"Because, the opportunity was right. Although now that I've lost face in the eyes of the Hand….I suppose I'm just going to have to wait for another opportunity, or fall by someone's blade."

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can still be a good man. You can still be the right thing."

Murdock leans back into the cell. The idealist in front of him makes him smile. He remembers how he used to be like that, before the truth of the world is revealed for him. Despite being blind, he sees things more clearly now.

"Good men fall hard. The Goblin King was once a good man. But he got corrupted. And no matter how many times you tell yourself of your nobility...you will lose that sense of nobility given the right motivation."

Murdock lets out a sigh and is not done talking yet.

"Much like the Westerns, all great battles happen at High Noon."

This is the last Spider-Man gets out of Murdock before he grows silent.

**To Be Continued on 8/30/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and I'll see you next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The following chapter has simply shameless smut. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Peter leaves the very cryptic conversation with Matt Murdock. He does not get too far in the room when he comes face to face with Cassandra in the hallway. He smiles at one of his bodyguards who responds back with a smile of her own.

"Cass, you did a good job at there."

She leans in and puts a hand on his face.

"I did what I had to do. I did what you paid me to do."

Peter answers with a smile. That she did, that she did. He leans a little bit closer to Cass. Her arms wrap around him and hold Peter in very close to her.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Cass just flashes one of her biggest grins and leans closer to Peter. Without any further words, she answers it with a kiss. It does not take a rocket scientist to know what Cass wants after her mouth covers Peter's in one of the more passionate kisses possible.

It's a hell of a great kiss as well. Peter deepens in in response. Cass's hands move all over his body, to show that they're just as adept as delivering pleasure, than pain. Her soft palm brushes over his cock. First over his pants and then Cass slides said palm into his pants.

She slides down her leather pants and down his pants. His thick cock brushes against Cass's nether lips. She gives him a very hungry grin and leans closer towards him. Cass kisses him a couple of times on the lips and then down the neck. She makes sure his hard piece of meat brushes against him.

They move past the doorway, onto a bed. Cass pushes Peter down onto the bed and wastes no time sinking down onto him.

"Good...it's been too long."

Peter agrees that it has. Cass's wet, tight, pussy wrapping around him feels beyond great. It is one of the best feelings in his life to enjoy her wet box just grabbing on tight on him. Peter leans up and takes her chest, squeezing it and releasing it. Cass offers him a very passionate moan while rocking back and forth on his cock. Her wet thighs connect with him and leave marks the faster and faster Cass drops down on Peter, enveloping her pussy around his throbbing manhood.

It's been a very long time indeed and she makes up for lost time by taking him into her depths. Peter groans when feeling Cass's inner muscles. She's more than able to pleasure him from the tip all the way down to the base. She almost pulls completely off and drops down with a solid crack. The echo in the room makes Peter feel good.

He rises up and pulls Cass's top off. Cass's chest comes out into the open for Peter to grab onto, to touch, and to play with. She moans in hunger, and the enjoyment of feeling peter's hands all over her chest, touching it in pretty much all of the right spots. All of the spots which drive Cass a bit further to the brink.

"Keep it up. Don't you dare stop!"

Peter shifts his hands all over her body, feeling it up, when Cass rides him. Her wet walls slide down onto him, making the most enjoyable smashing sounds the faster and faster he drives into her. His cock throbs a little bit more, inside of the tight pussy of this sexy woman.

Cass closes her eyes and bites down onto her lips. She leans down so Peter can continue his touching on her. It's the best possible feeling, one that she would not trade for any other feeling in the world. A tweak of Cass's stiff nipple brings her an eruption of pleasure and makes her loins tighten around Peter's probing pole. His balls crack against her and make Cass just squeal in pleasure.

" . It feels really good."

Peter turns her nipple in his finger and releases it with a snap. Cass looks down at him with hunger in her eyes and wants to see just how much of him she can feel.

"You're getting closer."

"And so are you."

Those words from Peter cannot be something Cass denies for long. Sweat seeps over her body as Peter drives himself as deep into her as possible. The sound of sweet flesh upon sweet flesh continues to escalate. Peter worms his cock into her warmt depths, taking her in every single way and making Cass just shake all over with an endless wave of pleasure.

"I am...yes….I am."

Cass nibbles her lip and releases her moans a couple more times. Peter holds on for the ride and brings her wet box down onto him. The endless pleasure keeps shooting through her body in a way which Cass cannot describe. All she can do is keep it up until the end.

Until her tight little box closes down onto Peter's tool and then releases it. Her warm juice box closes and releases on him instantly, repeating the action in constant intervals.

Peter edges himself a little bit closer. The heat surrounding both of them and the desire to achieve release is not something that he can stop.

He admits that a good round of sex or two is pretty good at taking the edge off. His balls crack against Cass's thighs and leaves her just bobbing on his manhood for even more. They lean into each other with a very steamy makeout session until Peter's balls start churning.

And then they blast the inside of Cass's walls with his discharge of seed. It's a very intense blasting, and a good moment as far as Cass is concerned. She closes and opens her walls, allowing every single last drop of seed to just blast into her. Peter really gives her what she wants and makes her come at least two more times before she's finished.

The soft sensation of release and Cass's pumping walls releases Peter.

"You're perfect."

Peter pulls out of Cass and a couple stray strands of seed splash onto her tight stomach. It makes things more erotic than ever before.

It takes them both a second to realize that someone else joins them in the room. Laura's hand rests in Cass's belly and she collects the extra cum on the tips of her fingers. One by one, Laura slips a finger inside of her mouth and makes a very able production of drinking the seed off of it, while her two lovers watch close.

A groan follows with Peter's cock coming to life. Laura puts her spare hand on Peter's manhood and gives him a very tortuous strokes which makes his cock stand up even harder.

"You trying to…."

"Let's show you how on point our team work is...off the field."

Laura takes Peter in her mouth without another word. She sucks on his cock and makes Peter groan. His fingers loop on the back of Laura's head and slides his manhood deep into her mouth.

They do show their teamwork spectacularly., with Cass dropping down and taking Peter's thick throbbing balls down her throat and sucking away at him. The feeling of pleasure building between both of their mouths just kicks Peter's excitement up to a brand new fever pitch. He holds onto the back of their heads and works his cock into Laura's mouth while Cass sucks on his balls.

Both of these lovely ladies are very amazing and they feel like they bring pleasure to every inch of Peter's manhood and his balls. Cass sucks on his balls, Laura sucks on his cock, and the warm feeling between his loins feels really good.

"You're right...both of you girls are amazing...perfect team work...the perfect team work."

Peter rams his cock deeper and deeper inside Laura's mouth until she pulls away from it. Her hand clamps down onto his cock and squeezes it, leaving Peter with a very prominent moan. A finger pushes against Peter's stiff pole and she traces up and down on the vein.

With a smile, Laura turns around and positions herself between Cass's thighs. They drip from arousal and then they call for Laura. She drops down and bends down to start eating Peter's gift out of Cass's dripping hot pussy. The sounds of pleasure coming from Cass only spur them up.

Laura's on her hands and knees while eating Cass out. The perfect position for Peter to slide inside of her and fuck Laura senseless from behind. He puts his hands on Laura's hips and then uses them as the perfect amount of leverage to drive into her body.

Every inch of Peter slides deep inside Laura and stuffs her full. As always, her pussy, thanks to the healing factor, is so tight, it feels like it never has been touched. Despite the fact Peter had been inside her many times. Peter works himself deeper and deeper into Laura. His hands all over her hips when he squeezes her.

"So, good...you're so good….Laura...I can do this for a while."

Laura certainly hopes so. Cass's dripping pussy beckons her attention for a second. So, Laura gives her the time she needs, and goes down onto it, sucking on it. The honey pushing into her mouth starts dripping into Laura's. She performs a very able amount of suction and gets Cass going.

And speaking of going, Peter most certainly goes deep into Laura. His balls keep cracking against her and every inch of Laura's body becomes subject to Peter's touch. He does touch it and feels Laura's soft skin, perfect body. Even her hair feels amazing brushing underneath his finger tips.

The second Laura clamps down onto him, Peter reenforces his will. He does not want to lose it inside of this perfectly tight pussy, just yet. Despite that fact, his balls keep slapping down onto Laura and leaves the marks, the imprints needed. He pulls out of her almost all of the way.

Laura's legs lift up a bit and encourage Peter to go down. He clutches her firm butt cheeks and drives down into Laura. He fills her completely up with his cock, and makes her just squeal into Cass's pussy.

Speaking of Cassandra Cain, she enters seventh heaven from Laura lapping up Peter's juices, alongside of her own. Every time Laura's able tongue touches Cass, it feels like a new blast of light just enters her.

Not to mention the sounds of Peter's thick balls dancing off of the back of Laura's legs when he pumps into her from behind. That's something that sounds as good as Cass is sure as it feels.

"More."

Laura obliges her friend and co-bodyguard. She goes down on Cass and makes her wet walls contract and expand with the lightest touches from her tongue.

Then there's Peter, oh is there ever Peter, driving his way into her as far as humanly possible. The thought, the feeling, the pleasure, it's all things which cannot be and will not be disputed. Peter speeds up his thrusts and gets closer and closer to her.

Laura encourages him on by tightening her walls around him and releasing him. The heat emitting from her womanhood shows him just how much he wants it.

"Cum for me one more time."

Peter's hands make the most beautiful feelings erupt from her body. Laura pretty much has no choice, but to accept and to submit to Peter the further inside of her he goes. His big balls hammer Laura's wet pussy and takes her all the way around with multiple waves of pleasure.

"One more time. For me."

"Always for you. YES!"

Laura breaths in and breaths out. The depths Peter drives his cock inside of her makes her feel undisputable feelings of pleasure. Peter clutches onto her hips and goes to town on her a little bit more.

Peter edges himself closer, closer, right in the sweet center of Laura Kinney. She holds on for the ride and milks his tool until the point where Peter closes in. Until the point where he is about ready to lose it.

One push inside of her body and Peter's balls expand and contract for the second time. A rush of seed spills into Laura's body, filling her up. Peter hangs on all of the way, seeing stars the deeper and faster he rams into her. He holds onto her and keeps smashing away at Laura, making her drip like the horny sexy crazy bitch she is.

Peter pulls out of Laura and allows her to fall on the bed. Cass lightly nudges Laura and climbs behind her. She dives face first between Laura's thighs and returns the favor, eating her out.

Taking a good long look at Cass in this position brings the blood from Peter, to another part of his body. He's going to have to do it.

Peter puts his hands on Cass and cups her perky breasts. The scars all over her back, Peter lovingly traces them, and makes Cass just breath in pleasure from Peter's touch. She does not waver in eating Laura out, however.

The throbbing manhood pushes a single inch into Cass and that's enough for her to lose it. More inches follow and Peter's inside of her.

"Pussy so tight."

Cass releases herself from Laura to respond with one of the more obvious quips she can muster.

"Cock so big."

It is so big, ramming into her body and making Cass just feel so alive. Peter's manhood sliding into her body is beyond anything she's ever enjoyed and she wants to feel this feeling for the rest of her life.

Peter touches her as well as driving into her. And that's a feeling which makes pretty much all of the different. More kisses and Cass lets out a very long sigh of relief and pleasure. Peter tweaks her nipples and sends her into a state of pleasure. He pulls out from her and drives into her.

The feelings of her tight pussy grabbing Peter make him just want to drive away at Cass even more. He gives her all of the love and affection that she craves, along with the carnal and animalistic pleasure that she also craves. It's a very interesting contrast.

Laura hates the fact Cass's tongue leaves her. The sexy mutant rolls onto her back and pulls Cass down between her legs to eat Laura completely out. Laura finds herself back in the driver's seat with Cass's wet tongue wiggling about and sending her into fits of pleasure.

The combination of Laura's spread legs and Cass's face buried between it only proves to riile Peter up. He puts his hands on Cass and drives deep inside of her. Watching his beautiful partner eat out the pussy of her fellow bodyguard is a visual which swells Peter's manhood and gets him closer.

Those big balls dance against her gates and make Cass just burn with desire as well. She wants Peter inside of her and does everything to make sure he stays this way short of coming out and telling him. Cass flexes her warm walls around Peter and makes him groan the faster and deeper he drives into her.

"Yeah, Cass...oh damn it, that's so hot...you're so hot. So hot, baby."

"She really is...best pussy other than mine."

Granted there's some girls who might argue with that, but Peter does indeed go to town on Cass. He holds onto her hips tightly and drives himself into her. The friction surrounding his loins brings Peter closer and closer to the breaking point. He's about ready to lose it. All he needs is a few more thrusts right before he just pops inside of her.

Peter grabs Cass's chest and drives himself into her. His balls slap against her and bring Cass over the edge with a very passionate moan. More thrusts later, and Peter finally is at the tipping point. His balls tighten up, about ready to explode and explode they do.

The rush of seed spilling into Cass for the second time on this evening is more amazing than the first time Peter spills his seed inside of her. His clenching loins start shooting blast after blast of seed ,coating the inside of her body with his explosion of cum.

The juices finishing painting her walls on the inside, until the point where Peter wraps up his long thrusting into her. His balls resting at a stop the more he slaps them against her thighs. An invigorating feeling follows the second he pulls out of Cass.

Cass drops down on the bed and takes a deep breath in response. She feels content after Peter explodes inside of her and sighs. She plays with her body, just grinning.

The very second Peter's out, Laura is on top of him. Grinding her pussy on his cock and then kissing his neck. Laura's nipples brush against Peter's chest. Her warm body all over his brings Peter back to life.

"You haven't had enough, have you?"

"No."

Laura mounts the tip of his cock which stands up straight in the air.

"And obviously you haven't either."

Without another word, Laura sinks herself down onto Peter and brings her hot box down upon his stiff pole. Peter puts a hand on the back of her head and lets her ride.

X-X-X

It takes some time before Peter's able to pull himself away. The second he turns around the corner to the next room, a hand reaches out and pulls him into the room.

Carol Danvers, wearing slinky black lingerie which barely covers her curvy body, rams her tongue down Peter's throat and kisses him. The pants which Peter just put back on are in danger of flying off in an instant from what Carol's doing to him. Her breasts pop out of the lingerie top and hit Peter's chest after she has his shirt off.

"Hey, Carol."

"Peter….I'm glad you could join us."

Kara's waiting on the end of the room, wearing a baby blue nightie, panties, and stockings. She grins and motions for Peter to come over. She puts her hand on Peter's head and hits him with a mind blowing kiss.

Carol descends to her knees and takes Peter into her mouth, sucking on him. The taste of both Cass and Laura all over his cock makes Carol only want to go down on him harder and faster. Her lips open up to drive Peter further and faster into the depths of her throat.

Peter cannot even respond due to the fact that Kara's molesting his tonsils with her tongue. Peter pops her breast out of her shirt, and then squeezes it. A finger pops between her nipples and cause Kara to moan. Peter removes his mouth from hers and sucks on Kara's chest to make her just moan.

A hand rubs down Kara's back and the other hand makes sure Carol is doing her job in going down on Peter. The buxom blonde heroine keeps going to town and lavishing Peter's manhood with so much spit. Carol drives down onto his cock and then releases him.

"I'm going to make him cum so hard, Kara."

Carol opens her mouth and goes down. Her face presses against Peter's crotch while bottoming out on him. A horny series of sucks brings Peter further and further down her throat. Peter holds on and jackhammers away at Carol's mouth while also sucking Kara's perky gobes.

"Mmm..she really is...going to make you cum...touch me...touch me again...oh you're between my legs, aren't you?"

Peter finger-fucks Kara, showing his sexual aggression while Carol continues to go down on him with an impressive and very sloppy blowjob. She keeps holding her lips around him and releases Peter from the depths of her mouth before going down on him again.

The web slinger sticks his fingers on the back of her head, and then goes down her throat. The warm lips pop around Peter and release him.

Carol hums like there's no tomorrow. The sweet vibrations on the back of her throat makes Peter only drive further down he throat, taking Carol.

"I'm close."

Funnily enough, Carol can get Peter a little bit closer. She sucks on him and goes face down, rubbing her nose into Peter. The sensations make Peter only drive his cock further into Carol's mouth alongside of his fingers driving deep into Kara's dripping hot core. She stretches around him and moans, going louder and louder until the ponit where she's about ready to climax herself.

The blast of seed fires into Carol's mouth. She takes it, cooing softly around his cock. The vibrations of her mouth makes Peter keep firing repeatedly in the back of her mouth. He is never one to back off a second later, shooting the seed down Carol's throat.

Carol pulls away, humming and smacking her lips together. She rises up to a standing position and shares a kiss with Carol. Their tongues meet together and cum swaps between their mouths.

The web slinger slides his fingers inside of Carol as well as Kara. They both bounce on his fingers, and Peter feels their pussies, so dripping wet and hot. Peter rams deeper into her and pulls completely out of her. Kara whips her head back and lets out another soft moan.

"I can't wait for him to fuck us."

"Yeah, me either."

Carol and Kara fall back onto the bed. Peter has a pick of which lovely lady to bring pleasure to. He decides to climb on top of Kara first. Her legs spread for him and her heated pussy beckons Peter to drive in. Peter holds onto her hips and drives into Kara's body.

The very instant Peter's inside of her, is the instant where Kara lets out a howling moan of pleasure. Peter bottoms himself into Kara's wet cunt and clamps him hard. The web slinger pulls almost out of Kara and drives deep inside of her, riding her and causing sounds of pleasure to just fill the air.

Peter holds his hands against Kara's chest and releases them. She drips with horniness and hunger. Watching Carol view this situation with drool in her mouth and also fingering herself only makes Kara want to stake her claim and wrap her legs around Peter to pull him inside of her.

Their strong bodies, durable of taking a lot, are more than capable of taking this hard and rough fucking. Peter digs his nails into Kara's thighs and drives himself further down into her. He slides between her walls and allows Kara to clamp down onto him. Kara pulls him in tightly so he can rest his head down on her heaving breasts.

"Oh, you big stud. Make me feel so good. Make me feel...really good right about now."

Peter rams deeper and harder inside of her. His cock slides down into her, stretching Kara out and feeling the tension in her loins spread.

Carol spreads her legs and rocks herself back and forth. Her fingers pale to what Peter might be able to do to her when he fucks her. Regardless, it does not matter, as no matter how much Carol wants Peter, she is content to watch Peter ravish Kara and take her onto the bed.

And Spider-Man smashes Flamebird into the bed. She hovers a little bit over the bed until Spider-Man pushes The Kryptonian down into the bed.

"Oh, keep this up. I don't want you to stop. I don't want you to stop! Ever!"

"I think Carol might want to say something about that."

Kara chews down on her lip and responds with a nod. She knows that Carol is going to want something pretty soon. The look of lust Kara catches from Carol only makes her want to close in and release. Peter's throbbing hard rod drives deeper and deeper inside of Kara.

The wet pussy clamps down onto Peter and brings him ever so closer. After Cass and Laura gave him a workout, he's really sensitive and Kara's super hot pussy, clenching him with a force that would break most men, is not helping him. Is not helping the depths which he needs to go. Getting closer, edging closer to release. Balls smacking down on Kara's thighs and making her just shoot off of the bed hips first into her.

"Oh, baby, more. Please...give me more. I want...so much more."

Peter slides into her body and makes Kara just close onto him. It comes ever so closer, and now Peter wants to savor the moment. He slows down, something that Kara does not want. Her perfect legs wrap around him, tight, and forces Peter to bottom out inside of her.

His balls give way to Kara's affection and then he shoots his load into her. Blasts of seed fire into Kara the deeper she pulls him into her. Peter rides her all the way to the end of the light and makes sure that Kara gets her orgasm. The release both of them share should be simply the best, better than all of the rest.

Peter milks her bouncing breasts for the last few sucks and Kara just breaks out into a smile.

The second Peter pulls out of her, Carol's ready, scooping up her breasts and putting them on Peter's lap. The soft, succulent, melons drag themselves over Peter's crotch and brings him back to life. His cock is so hard that Carol slips him between her breasts and gives him a titjob.

"How do you like that?"

"How does it feel?"

"Feels like you like it."

The warm paradise of Carol's cleavage gives Peter's blood pumping after a marathon round with Kara and then just a little bit more.

Peter grabs onto Carol's ample chest and squeezes her bosom together to allow his cock to enter the warm prison of her perfect breasts. He cannot hold back from fucking her and Carol does little to discourage him from how much she's moaning, driving his cock deeper and faster into her cleavage.

She holds on until Peter's as hard as throbbing as he's going to be. Carol pushes him off and climbs on top of him. The feeling of his hard cock brushing against her belly button makes Carol tingle. Her juice box achs for his cock and Peter needs to be inside of it, to make her feel really good.

Carol climbs on top of Peter and mounts him. The familiar feeling of their two bodies connecting with each other is go. Carol slides herself down and engulfs Peter between her legs and squeezes on tight. Her legs kick up against his shoulders and Carol begins rooting herself onto his body.

Peter cannot resist feeling up Carol's beautiful legs before moving on to attack her heaving chest. She's like a drug to him and Peter cannot get enough for her.

The soft sounds of sexual pleasure erupt through Carol. The deeper Peter plunges into her and pulls almost all the way out. Peter drives deeper and deeper inside of her, working her pussy over and making Carol just moan in his ear that much more.

The combination of their sweat and juices makes this an extremely erotic and fulfilling sexual experience. The fissure of their bodies connecting together with Carol going up and down on Peter, bouncing herself on his cock, doubles the desire she feels for him. She cannot resist the edging feeling that her pussy experiences. The deeper Peter slams into her body, the more that she wants him.

Returning from the depths, Kara hovers over the top of Carol's edge. Carol reaches in and grabs Kara before pulling her down. Her tongue connects with Kara and starts eating Kara out while Carol bounces herself up and down on Peter's cock.

The visual sight of one sister eating out the other while said sister rides him makes Peter's loins feel a tight feeling in them. He pulls back and redoubles his efforts in driving deeper into Carol. Skin upon skin contact makes this experience one of the better ones if he's to be perfectly honest.

The web slinger drives himself into her milking core. Carol squeezes down on him and releases him from her box. Peter cannot help and enjoy the feeling, the rush of energy going down in his loins.

"Finish her."

Carol's about ready to finish her sister with this tongue attack. She repeatedly goes down Kara and laps up the juices until the point where Kara's back tilts in mid air. Her horny body just flushes back and forth, with Carol driving deeper into her and making sure Kara feels the pleasure and the sensations going into her pussy.

And it's Peter, going a bit further into Carol. Allowing his big throbbing balls to hit all of the right points and make Carol just howl in pleasure the deeper Peter pushes into her. He really is showing her a good time and Carol cannot resist him for that much longer Kara pulls away to give Peter a good look at Kara's juices painting Carol's face.

"That's so hot."

Peter squeezes Carol's wonderful tit and releases it. She moans deeply and Peter releases it, crunching his hand against her chest and releasing it. His fingers push deeper and deeper inside of her and bringing Carol to the edge. He switches attentions and massages the right tit with just as much vigor.

Carol's body lights up and makes her cream all over his cock. The pistoning push brings Peter as deep into Carol as possible. She releases him, moaning out in pleasure. She knows this is going to get close, much too close, and she wants to feel Peter spurt into her body.

First, Peter brings her to a climax. Fits of pleasure shoot through Carol's body when she tenses and releases around him. Peter slams into her and allows Carol to milk him. He squeezes her hips and allows Carol's gaze to burn onto his.

"Your turn, stud."

Carol springs up and smacks her breasts into Peter's face. She makes sure his head rests on her breasts and sucks on them.

The sound of Kara floating in the air while fingering herself only serves to add to the appeal. Peter holds onto Carol and drives deeper inside of her. His balls dance against her and comes ever so closer to coming around his stiff cock.

"And now...you are going to cum for me. Go ahead, Pete...empty those bloated balls. I'm ready for you."

Carol's always ready to get Peter and receive his large burst of seed inside of her. Peter holds on tight on Carol and drives into here. There's nothing he can do to further stave off the inevitable explosion and launch his seed inside of her. He plants Carol down onto him and she squeezes around him.

The incoming rush rocks Carol to the very core. He pastes the inside of her body with a constant influx of seed. Carol holds her legs around him and drives down onto Peter, riding him to the edge. Her entire body looks ready to receive everything, the entire bounty of seed explodes inside of her and fills her up.

The moment Carol drains Peter of this load, she slides back. Right in time to have Kara attack her lips with a kiss and then more kisses down her body. She spreads Carol's legs and dives down to devour the seed from between them.

The super fast tongue of her younger sister makes Carol's entire body just flare up with excitement.

Carol's not the only one who is excited. Kara's messy and loud actions bring another wind for Peter. Tantric energy brings him to the fullest and most erect point. Making sure Kara's legs open up for him for the plunge.

Kara gets filled once again and cannot be happier. She only moans into Carol's pussy from Peter going to town on her and making her feel beyond good.

Things only heat up from there.

**To Be Continued on 9/4/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Wilson Fisk prepares to make peace with himself and prepares to make peace with his wife. He bends over Vanessa and brushes a lock of hair from the top of her head. The crime boss bends down and looks his wife in the eye. She flickers in and out of the coma a couple of times and every now and then acknowledges him.

"For what is worth, I would have made different choices had I know how precious time foresight was not something that I was blessed with. It's one of the hardest things out there to just say goodbye. Especially to someone who does not deserve to leave just yet."

As long as there's life, there is hope, even though one of Wilson Fisk's main strings to hope have been cut loose thanks to the Goblin King just up and running.

The doctor standing on the outside of the door eyes him nervously.

"I'm sorry."

Fisk responds by shaking his head and sighs.

"You do not need to apologize. You've done everything you could. All you need to do is make the last few hours comfortable."

Another doctor steps into the room. The dark hair and slight scars on the man's face catch Fisk's attention. The goblin pendant dangling from the man's neck shows a whole lot more. The doctor puts up his hand in front of the face of the first doctor which snaps his attention away. The doctor breaths in deeply.

"You're needed in Room Three Hundred and Five."

The first doctor does not dispute this fact, merely walking away from the room. This leaves Fisk alone in the room with the second doctor, who obviously is not really a , underneath the disguise, he's the Goblin King.

"We did made a deal."

Fisk answers with a resounding nod and he speaks in his gruff voice.

"We did make a deal my friend. But, I thought for a second…."

Fisk trails off with his words. What he thinks does not matter. He's a very desperate man and will do anything, if it means that his wife gets well. He wrings his large hands out. The Goblin King pulls out a suitcase in his hand and opens it up. A formula bubbles inside of one of the vials.

"Do you have what I want?"

Fisk answers with one of the gruffest nods possible. He wonders if there's going to be any doctors coming by the way. What they are doing is very unethical.

"Yes."

He puts the paperwork into the Goblin King's hand. The Goblin King flips through it over the next fracture of a second and responds with a crisp nod.

Once everything is in order, the Goblin King removes the vial and fills the injector with the green substance. He pulls the IV out of Vanessa's arm and replaces it.

The machine Vanessa is hooked to goes wild for a few seconds. Her vitals spike off of the chart before they suddenly flatline. Wilson Fisk finds himself horrified.

"You…."

"Wait for it."

The Goblin King just motions for the machine. Yet, the flat line shows Wilson Fisk the very unfortunate end to the woman he loved. She...no...he refuses to believe it because he absolutely cannot believe it. Fisk crushes his hand into a fist and releases it. Agony hits him and hits him hard.

"It's not going to happen. Not like this."

The machines spring back to life and she shows signs of life. Fisk breaks out into a very deep smile when waiting for her to resurrect herself. The eyes of Vanessa opens up.

"Wilson."

Voice is weak, but full of life. Vanessa sits up in the bed.

"I don't understand."

The doctor leans down to peer into Vanessa's eyes, full of confusion.

"You've been giving a new lease on life. You've been giving a new chance."

Vanessa cranes her neck back and there's just more confusion hitting her at several points in time. She does not know what to make of this, only the heavy levels of frustration.

"That's….I don't know what to say."

Wilson leans in and puts his hand underneath Vanessa's chin to cause her to look into his eyes.

"Then don't say anything. Just cherish this moment, this gift."

There's a second where Vanessa gives her husband a very long does want to cherish it, but there's something that causes her mind to go into it.

Yet, she springs up with more energy than ever before. The thoughts of what Wilson had to do to resurrect her from this state flows through her mind. But she just enjoys life.

X-X-X

Peter paces back and forth. The talk he had with Murdock a few hours ago returns to his mind, long after making his rounds. The web slinger puts a hand on the top of his head and starts muttering underneath his breath.

"High Noon, High Noon."

It's a common saying, fights in Westerns, in the Old West, they often happen at High Noon. Is that where the Goblin King intends to strike? They have a good seven or eight hours to stop him, and that seems like a good place to start, at least in his opinion. Spider-Man twists his neck back. There's so many thoughts running through his mind.

"The Ditko Clocktower is one of the highest points in New York City."

Daisy appears at his shoulder so quickly that Spider-Man did not hear him.

"I've been doing some digging, some asking around. And I've found out that the Ditko Clocktower is one of the highest points in New York City. So much so it's called….."

"High Noon."

That raises some more questions, at least so much more so than it does any answers. This makes Spider-Man wonder exactly what Murdock's game is and why he would tell him anything.

"Why would…."

"It's obvious, he's leading us into a trap."

Gwen steps into the room to join them just a few seconds later. It's obvious she's been thinking a lot about this well, judging by the nervous imprint down on her lip as she's been biting it. Another couple of seconds pass.

"He could be trapping us, yes."

"I know him. Murdock has been...well he has his own designs."

"So maybe he's playing us to get the Kingpin and the Goblin King out of the way?"

Peter's suggestion is one where Gwen has to give a large amount of thought and consideration to. She responds with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe. But, I don't know."

There's just too many questions for any of them to even unpack right now. Daisy brings up a three-dimensional hologram of the Ditko Clocktower. She bites on her lip and decides to come to one conclusion.

"If you wanted to disperse something over a wide area, the very top floor would be the obvious place. And give what he intended to do back in our world…."

Peter snaps his fingers and finishes Daisy's thought.

"The Doomsday Weapon he had Scorpio build, our world wasn't the end game. At least not yet. He wanted to perfect it to unleash on this world."

In his mind's eye, Spider-Man thinks about the future that he and Kang visited, the horror of the mutated monsters. He's not going to let it happen, not on his Earth, not on any Earth. Not if the web slinger can help it anyway. Spider-Man takes in a very deep breath and shakes his head.

"So, let's go there and see what we can do to stop this?"

X-X-X

About ten minutes later, Daisy, Peter, and Gwen arrive outside of the Ditko Clocktower. It's supposed to be a scouting mission, to see the lay of the land and more importantly to see what they're dealing with. Yet, there's just something else, something which unsettels them all.

"Is it just me, or do you expect just a tiny bit more security out here?"

Gwen looks around. The lack of anything triggering her spider sense actually unnerves her a tiny bit more than her spider sense going completely and utterly wild. There's just a whole lot of questions and not too many answers right here.

"The only thing we have to do is go inside."

Daisy hooks up her portable computer on the panel outside of the doorway to try and get herself inside. Only, she does not have to. The door swings open and allows them entrance into the Ditko Clocktower.

They step inside and make their way to the elevator to open the doors. Only the elevators have been blown completely out thus removing one path to the top floor of clocktower.

"And someone doesn't want us on the top floor."

"That's obvious."

Peter responds with a very obvious nod and forces open the doors to the steps. There's a very long walk to the top floor. Spider-Man puts himself first, therefore if there's any explosions or traps, his spider sense is going to warn them. The web slinger rushes up to the top of the steps, and moves faster. The palms of his hand stick with sweat as the anticipation of what is on the top of the steps.

He wretches open the door and walks inside just in time to come across a large bomb in the center of the room. It resembles the Doomsday Device on his Earth in several ways, only there's a couple of big differences. Namely the large tanks in the middle of it, filling with a bubbling green liquid.

Spider-Man knows that this is going to be a delicate procedure. He looks for some kind of energy core for the bomb to buy him a little bit of time.

Gwen and Peter both feel a prickling against the back of their heads. Spider sense is going completely and utterly nuts and they both throw themselves down onto the ground and hit the deck, with Spider-Man pulling Daisy down onto the ground.

The front wall of the Clocktower explodes and causes debris everywhere. Fortunately, they are not trapped in the blast and none of them are hurt.

Spider-Man pushes himself up and stares down the person in the dust. The Goblin King arrives and looks quite sadistic when doing so. The atmosphere in the room changes to one of uneasiness and horror.

"Finally, we meet face to face!"

X-X-X

The Goblin King knows that he will have to rip apart his alternate universe doppelganger himself, to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt which of them is more dangerous. The Goblin King pulls Spider-Man off of the ground and hurls him several hundred feet in the air and sends him crashing down towards the New York City streets.

At the very least minute, Spider-Man webs onto a flagpole. Just to put himself into position for the Goblin King dive bombing at him and sending blasts of extremely hot fire out of his hands. Spider-Man avoids the heat and drops down to the ground.

"You will end now! You have ruined my plans for the last time."

Spider-Man avoids the Goblin King sending an electrified bolt of energy from his hand. He can do everything that the Green Goblin can do, although there's something more. His abilities are ingrained into his body, with the technology ingrained. The Goblin King drops down from the heavens and smashes Spider-Man on the top of the head to cause him to hit the ground extremely hard.

"Did anyone get the number of that ugly truck that just ran me over?"

Spider-Man slurs his words a little bit. The Goblin King reaches back and sends lightning at him. The Web Slinger dodges the attack. A large piece of debris on the ground is the perfect thing to web throw at the Goblin King.

Only for the Goblin King to rip through the debris like it's paper and drop down onto the ground. He blasts Spider-Man down onto the ground.

"You will not stop me. You will not stop my masterpiece. Once I destroy you, will destroy everything that you love."

Those are words Spider-Man hears from many people, goblins included. He finds himself determined not to let that happen. The web slinger bolts up and nails his adversary with multiple attacks. Several zip punches hit the Goblin King all over. The Goblin King swings his large fist at Spider-Man. The web slinger dodges out of the way.

"You're going to have to get up a bit earlier to get the drop on me."

Spider-Man finds himself flying halfway across the city. He sees the Goblin King throwing a bomb of fire down at him. Spider-Man dodges the attack, his breathing hits very hard.

The second the Goblin King drops back down, Spider-Man is ready for him. Spider-Man blocks the attack, and then sends the Goblin King flying back up, and Spider-Man kicks away at him in the air. Spider-Man whips the Goblin King all over the city and drops him down to the ground.

A line of webbing shooting at him is caught and the Goblin King rips the webbing in half. Another line of webbing caught and the Goblin King pulls Spider-Man up into the air and smashes him down with a beefy arm. Spider-Man lands on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

On the other side, Daisy comes back, bleeding from the lip. She quakes the Goblin King in the back. The Goblin King turns around and whips his hand back to send Daisy crashing down onto the ground from a sonic attack stronger than hers.

"When will you learn?"

Spider-Man web zips a car motor into the Goblin King and sends him crashing down into the ground. The Goblin King rolls over and Spider-Man kicks him right in the head. He avoids the Goblin King's attack and webs onto a gargoyle before springing himself up.

The fists and feet of Spider-Man sting with raw energy the harder he attacks the Goblin King. The Goblin King sways back and forth a little bit before Spider-Man zips up into the air and comes crashing down onto the top of the head of the Goblin King. The full force knocks him back several feet.

Spider-Man comes face to face with the Goblin King who keeps rising to his feet like a slasher villain. Spider-Man shoots his webs at and the Goblin King catches them with a sadistic smile etched upon his face.

"When will you learn? There's no way for you to defeat me."

Spider-Man unleashes a wave of electricity from the webs and sends the Goblin King flying back. He shoots a dart at the Goblin King's neck and then jumps behind him. Spider-Man chains several punches and kicks to rock the Goblin King back. The Goblin King swings one more of his fists, but Spider-Man dodges the attack and comes down onto the back of the head of the Goblin King. He crashes down to send the Goblin King onto the ground.

Gwen moves back over towards them to watch the Goblin King just drop at their feet. There's a part of her who is relieved, but there's also a large part of her which is nervous.

"We better get him in before he tries something."

Daisy pulls herself up and brushes off Peter's look of concern. That's the second time a Goblin King knocks her into the wall.

"I'll call my counterpart about the bomb, and see about what we can do to get it secure."

X-X-X

The Goblin King sits in the holding cell, oddly calm and collected. Kara joins Gwen, Daisy, and Peter in dealing with the Goblin King. Who sits in his cell in extremely tranquil and very calm mood. Almost too calm for someone who has just lost in battle.

"The security cell will hold even the strongest person. He's not getting out of there."

The mask slips off and Peter wishes it would not. He looks in the face of the diseased counterpart. Daisy puts her hand on Peter's shoulder to steer him back into the conversation.

"Jess, Carol, Laura, and Cass should be checking in. They backed up SHIELD in dealing with the bomb. I would not surprised if they there's some kind of trick up his sleeve which we haven't figure out just yet."

Daisy would not be surprised, well Peter would not be either, to be perfectly honest. He keeps eying the Goblin King in the cage, who drums his fingers very casually. Kara and Gwen look over the readings coming from the cage.

"He's not a clone or an LMD, or anything. We've got him, we've got the real deal."

"Yes, you've got me. Well done."

The Goblin King's hoarse voice practically mocks them or rather mocks Gwen in particular. Peter puts a hand on her shoulder as if to warn her not to rise to the Goblin King's bait. That's what he wants.

The sound of rain begins to pour down outside of the SHIELD facility. Daisy walks away.

"Jessica, what's the situation?"

"They're disabling the bomb as we speak. Barring any last minute surprises, we'll have everything wrapped up."

Daisy turns to the others with a relieved smile on her face.

"We'll have everything wrapped up."

"And much sooner than usual."

Kara's words cause Gwen and Peter to give her a strange look. The Kryptonian survivor responds with a shrug and a smile.

"Come on. It's not like we defeated a villain this fast. Why don't we just try and be happy about it? It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe."

The Goblin King's beady little eyes come outside of the cell and there's something about them Spider-Man does not like.

"You think you've won. That's the most amusing thing about this."

X-X-X

Carol will be a lot more at ease when the bombs disabled and they can all go home. She's in pretty good company. The lead SHIELD scientist bends down on the ground and attempts to work through disabling the bomb. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot stop the flow of sweat from staining his forehead. The scientist wipes a hand against the top of his head and sighs in frustration.

"I'll be glad...we're almost there. We just have to get the tanks out and we'll be good to go."

A stench of something ovepowering hits the air and causes their senses to go into overdrive. The SHIELD scientist collapses to the ground. The other SHIELD agents step towards him, to try and help him.

"Agent Williams! Agent WIlliams?"

Agent Williams jumps up to his feet and gives out a primal scream. His fingers contract into claws and his skin turns green. He grows an added four arms as well, turning into a very hideous looking spider goblin hybrid.

The other SHIELD agents shift into hybrids as well, leaving Laura, Cass, Carol, and Jessica to back up.

"He's infected them already."

The Goblin Hybrids rush towards Carol, but Carol dodges the attack. She punches away and sends one of them flying back with a jolt of energy.

Laura jumps up off of the wall, climbing it. One of the Goblin creatures makes a movement for the tank. Laura does not allow the goblin creature to do so. She smashes him down to the ground.

Carol wrestles with one of the creatures and puts him down onto the ground. Jessica sends another creature flying with a very devastating venom blast which hurls him into the wall.

"Remember, deep down those are innocent people underneath these monsters."

Jessica only barely registers Carol's statement. She's in the fight of her life against a particular nasty hybrid who wishes to do nothing more other than to rip her face off.

"Try telling them that."

Jessica goes underneath the creature and smashes it into the wall.

Cass disengages the goblin formula from the tank and slumps it over her back. She makes a run for it, descending to the ground. The Goblin hybrids grow wings and come out after her.

Carol jumps out of the Clocktower after them and starts pounding them with punches in the air. One of the creatures spits acid at Carol. Carol dodges the attack and comes back with a forceful hammer blow which sends the goblin monster crashing down to Earth with all of the force possible.

Cass drops down onto the streets below and her mouth hangs open.

"Problem."

More of the citizens in New York start shifting into these goblin monsters. Jessica and Laura join them on the ground a second or so later.

"How did he do that?"

Laura picks up a bottle of water someone drops it and sniffs it.

"He's been infecting them through weeks through the water."

The very obvious conclusion hits them, the bomb is not the means to infect the people in New York. The bomb is merely a distraction so the Goblin King can enact the real infection.

A loud sonic cry echoes through the city. The Goblin King's army starts marching, ignoring the four women on the ground who were fighting them.

"Where are they going?"

Laura those her head back and listens closely for any signs to point out what's going on.

"They're going to free their master. He's called for them."

It's not going to be easy though. Carol gets on the horn.

"Daisy we have a problem."

"Does this have anything to do with every SHIELD agent in the base turning into Goblin monsters?"

Carol groans. She figures that the small army Daisy, Peter, Gwen, and Kara deal with is only going to be a drop in the hat compared to the goblins which are on the march in New York City. She really hopes to cut them off at the pass in time.

X-X-X

Wilson walks his wife to the car. Vanessa stops short and starts sweating.

"Vanessa, honey?"

"Wilson, I don't feel so good."

Vanessa drops down onto the ground and Wilson turns to the hospital towards the guards. He's about ready to yell at someone to call a doctor.

Only the guard is in need of a doctor as well, for when he drops down to the ground. The guard starts mutating into a hideous creature. He ignores Fisk and takes flight into the air.

The windows of the hospital breaks open, and several goblin-spider hybrids take flight. Fisk realizes that the entire city is crawling with them, and every doctor and nurse in the place has been infected.

Then, there's his wife, shaking on the ground. Fisk pulls her up, only to see Vanessa's face contorting into the exact replica of the Goblin King's.

"What did he do to you?"

"Every Goblin King needs a Queen. Especially after the Kingpin's fallen!"

Vanessa blasts Fisk and sends him flying up into the air. The large man lands on the roof of the window with a resounding smash.

"Must find the master. Must free him."

Fisk recovers quickly. The less said about the hood and the windshield of his limo as well. The Kingpin steps out and realizes that the Goblin King never intended to cure his wife. Just make him one of his army.

Fisk wipes a bead of sweat for his forehead. He wonders how the Goblin King infected them and why he was not afflicted just yet. Not one to let a gift horse in the mouth, the Kingpin makes steps to take his city back.

Kingpin activates the tracker where they're holding Murdock. Knowing full well the people who hold him may be overwhelmed by Goblin Creatures, the Kingpin decides to give them an added hand.

X-X-X

"And you people are just getting uglier!"

Spider-Man bounces off of the walls with two of the larger goblin creatures rushing towards him. Just about ten minutes ago, these Goblin creatures were SHIELD agents, and now they are attacking Spider-Man. While this is not the first time Spider-Man has to deal with an army of super-mutated creatures, it's still very annoying.

Daisy keeps the door locked as there's several people pounding. Kara knocks one of the Goblin creatures webs onto it.

"There's too many for just the four of us to handle."

Kara uses her super breath to freeze the Goblin Creatures in their path. Unfortunately another drops her with a sonic attack. She tries to pump her arms up and down, until the point where the Girl of Steel lifts up to a standing position. Kara turns around and gives her enemy no quarter by punching him in the face as hard as humanly possible.

"We're doing the best we can, but they are breaking through. I think almost everyone in the city has been mutated. Anyone who is drank water."

"Or showered...or otherwise had been exposed to water. These people have been infecting themselves for weeks, months, and not even knowing it."

"The plan is ingenious, is it not?"

Peter shuts out the taunting of the Goblin King. He moves through the crate and finds three miniature glowing sphere shaped objects. Spider-Man webs onto them and shoots them into the air. They shoot an electrified field around the creatures.

Inside of his cell, Murdock's going crazy, trying to smash his way out, to join the others in assisting his master. Spider-Girl backs up against the wall, with one of the creatures trying to strangle her. Another moves to the panel.

"Just get me out of here so we can show them what evolution is all about."

Spider-Man electrified webs the hybrid to drop it to the ground. He drops more of them with web blasts and sting blasts from his modified web shooters. The explosion of one of the grenades covers about half of a dozen in some kind of sticky glue which leaves them into their place.

The doors blast open and more goblin hybrids pour into the room. Daisy sticks her hands out and quakes these creatures. Only their sonic attacks sends her flying back. Daisy avoids hitting the wall this time, but Kara needs to pull her out of the way to prevent from being trampled.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. There's still a lot of trouble."

There is lot of trouble, as i far too many Goblin Creatures rushing through SHIELD headquarters. They smash the door and free their King.

"This is just the beginning of the evolution which this world deserves."

Spider-Man blasts one of them off, but there's still too many of them.

The Goblin King breaks out into one of the biggest grins possible.

"Deal with them, my children."

Despite Kara using her heat vision and anything else she can to thin the herd, the numbers are just too many.

X-X-X

A situation like this is one to attract the army's attention before too long. They make their way to fortify several barricades. The General steps up and addresses all of his troops in the gruffest voice possible.

"Already, ladies, this is it. We have to make sure these freaks don't get out. If they're carrying whatever plague that's turning them into these things, if this spreads, we won't be able to contain. The Presidents given the orders. She says that if we can't find a better situation, we're supposed to flash bomb New York off of the map. We have six hours."

"We can't just blow New York off of the map! My sister's there...and her kids!"

"Soldier, a lot of us have loved ones in that city, but a lot of us are going to have to make sacrifices. President says that we can't let them infect the Earth."

The creatures turn their attention to the soldiers and move. The soldiers point their weapons and fire the heaviest bullets possible at the creatures. The bullets do not do any affect.

"Bring in the tank, fire, fire!"

"Those are people!"

"I SAID FIRE! DON'T GO SOFT ON ME NOW!"

The tank rolls in and sends an explosive round. It blows a hole through the goblin creature's chest. The Goblin creature lurches forward, before his chest heals up like it was never struck.

"What in the name of...FIRE! AGAIN! HARDER!"

The Goblin hybrid lets out a scream and causes the tank to fly over the ground. The tank, alongside the poor man driving it, crushes into a tin can. The Goblin creatures laugh and they start moving towards the army. The soldiers fire on him, brave men and women the last line of defense from preventing these monsters from escaping New York.

A loud rumbling echoes when a large robot with multiple arms drops from the ground. The robot sends stun blasts at the creatures, dropping them to the ground. Other creatures drop to the ground with sticky webbing wrapped around it.

The General takes in a deep breath. He does not know what the hell that thing is, but he's glad he's here.

This robot attacks the goblin hybrids with the most ruthless efficiency possible, driving them back down onto the ground. They all remain breathing, but completely stunned and unable to rise to the call.

"Where do you think he's going?"

Another soldier answers the question the first soldier gave.

"Son, he's going for the big one. The person who caused all of this."

A crazy looking man charges through the soldiers. He waves his hands.

"They're coming! I told them they were coming! I told them they should not drink the water...but they didn't listen to me ,and now it's like Doomsday man. We've got to kill them all...kill them all."

"This one's not infected. How?"

"I don't drink the water, man. And I don't shower!"

The stench coming off of this lunatic made them believe that.

"They put stuff in the water, to make our minds crazy. We're just puppets to them all, man."

"Get this one out of here, and strengthen the barrier."

X-X-X

Spider-Man hates the position he's in. Pinned down and with no place to go. Spider-Girl's not fearing much better.

And neither are Kara or Daisy, despite the fact that Peter cannot see them in the mass of goblin hybrid humanity. And he's unfortunately confident in the fact that Carol, Jessica, Laura, and Cassandra also have their problems. There's not a single person in this city who has not been Goblin infected that could save them.

The roof breaks open. Gwen lets out a scream while taking out the Goblin hybrids legs.

"Great, Spider-Slayer. Because that's what we need right now."

Much to their surprise, the Spider Slayer attacks the Goblin Hybrids, mowing through the army with the most ruthless efficiency possible. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl find themselves stunned and move into help out, only they're not needed.

The doors open and Carol and the others join the four in the lab and the Slayer. Spider-Girl has only one thing to say.

"Um, thanks."

The face of Wilson Fisk pops up on television screen on the front of the slayer.

"Don't thank me yet. The Goblin King has infected most of the city, and there are far more out there. We're going to need a truce if we're going to stop the Goblin King from taking over not only this world, but Infinite Earths and infecting them."

Spider-Girl has one question, which Fisk's answered without her asking.

"I have all of the water that I use run through a purifier. Otherwise, it would be too easy for an enemy to kill me. It's a small miracle I was not caught out in the rain during the weeks that he infected the water of this city with."

"Makes about as much sense."

Cass puts down the tank of the formula. Peter just smiles. They have that, which means they can get to work on an antidote.

**To Be Continued on 9/6/2018.**

**Thanks for your support and I'll see you next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Never in all of his days would Spider-Man expect himself in an alliance with the Kingpin of all people. Alongside Flamebird, Spider-Girl, and Quake, they clear the lab. And are joined by Cassandra, Laura, Captain Marvel, and Spider Woman very, very quickly.

Jessica brushes a strand of hair away from her face. There's a huge part of her who knows this entire situation is messed up and is going to speak about it.

"What are we going to do? The entire city is crawling with these goblin monsters. No matter how many times that we fight them, they keep coming back."

Spider-Man takes a good look at the sample of the goblin formula that was sent. He keeps staring it over and thinking about it. He turns to Gwen and Kara who both nod.

"We're going to need a lab."

"The best lab you can use is at Empire State University and it's all the way across the city."

This statement from the Kingpin causes Spider-Man to nod in response. To get through this lab, he's going to have to fight all the way across the city, past the hordes and hordes of Goblin monsters. Thankfully, he's not going to have to do it alone, but the prospect of dealing with all of them is about as daunting as one expects.

"No one says this is going to be easy."

A hand from Laura's direction falls on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"We have your back."

"Yes, and I will get my hands on the Goblin King."

"Greetings, people of New York City!"

Spider-Man hangs his head in frustration. He's about ready to hear some kind of bad guy monologue. That's about all he needs to hear right now. The thumping in the back of his head grows in more prominence. Daisy, Gwen, Kara, Carol, Jessica, Cass, Laura, and the Spider Slayer piloted by the Kingpin.

"As you may know, you've gone through a multitude of changes which will only improve your life. Each and every one of you are now just like me. My life has only improved since becoming since the Goblin King."

The Goblin King cackles and Spider-Man wonders how far this version of Peter Parker has fallen to turn into a raving lunatic like this. His voice drops into a half somber and a half serious tone.

"And for the many of you who have yet to have been blessed and become one with the Goblin King's army, you shouldn't worry. You'll be soon, trust me."

Spider-Man steps one foot outside of the door and allows a breath to hit him. He's outside of New York. Much to his surprise, the hoard of Goblin monsters left the area. It does not make him feel too much better, only makes him feel a greater amount of unease.

The Spider Slayer steps out and locks onto the unique isgnature.

Wilson Fisk will take back his city and he's going to make the Goblin King pay.

"How, very curious. By exposing the city to the chemicals, he may have ended up bringing an end to himself. We don't have much time."

Spider-Man is about to ask about the fact he did not have much time and what it means. Unfortunately, for them, an entire army of Goblin King's soldiers drops from the sky. They all wear military fatigues and some of them wield weapons.

"The military has been infected now."

Spider-Man throws his head back and groans loudly at this unfortunate bit of news.

"And this situation has gotten from bad to worse."

Spider-Girl blasts one of the goblin soldiers with a stun blast and sends him falling onto his back. These fine men and women turned into the Goblin King's personal army just adds to the frustration of today. Spider-Man wonders how things could potentially get worse.

Carol blasts off and takes them down. She wonders if any of them are next to turn. Carol pushes her hands down onto the top of the head of the Goblin monster.

"I don't really want to hurt these men and women."

A beam of light shoots from the eyes of one of the Goblin Monsters. Kara brings it back around with a blast of heat vision. The beams push back and forth until the point where Kara jumps up into the sky and brings the boom down onto the top of the head of the Goblin creature.

"Unfortunately, they don't really offer us the same courtesy."

That's a very frustrating feeling for them. Kara zips about two steps out of the way and hits one of them with an uppercut punch which sent him flying to the ground. Another attacker received a jumping kick high to the face.

"Just clear a path for Spider-Girl and myself to get to ESU."

Daisy slams her fist down onto the ground and sends the tremors cascading. The goblin army folds from the brutal attack. Daisy slams a fist onto the ground again and quakes them several steps back. She raises a fist a third time and quakes them one more time to scatter the goblin goons.

"You heard them. Let's move it!"

Spider-Man and Spider-Girl create a combined web line and then snap themselves down.

"Perhaps you have seen the futility of fighting me. And soon, both of your Earths will become one with my collective!"

"Not going to happen."

Spider-Man webs onto an abandoned building and with Spider-Girl's help pulls it down. The falling bricks separate the Goblin King's army and makes it just that much more easier for them to thin the herd and fight.

"Let's go!"

The Spider Slayer is dog piled by the Goblin King's army. A wave of sonic energy stuns them, acting very much like a dog whistle. Nets wrap up the Goblin King's army, although more is on the horizon.

Spider-Girl and Spider-Man swing off to the lab at ESU, and hope that they can get this settled before too long. The pounding in their head indicates that things are not going their way. They really hoped that they should push through and fight them before everyone in this world gets overwhelmed and smashed by these goblin warriors.

X-X-X

If there's one thing that Peter Parker has experience in, is mixing up an antidote in a crisis. Gwen helps him fortify the doors leading into the lab at ESU. She wipes a bead of sweat out of her face and backs off.

"That should hold. I don't know for how long."

Peter puts a hand on Gwen's shoulder to calm her down.

"It's going to have to hold for long enough."

Gwen responds with a nod. She gets the necessary out of the lab, with the help for Peter. She takes a few seconds to look at the antidote. All of this went wrong, because of her. Because she just had to get the rush from her new powers, and show completely off.

Peter's Uncle Ben and Aunt May died and then there was the accident which turned him into this horrific monster. Gwen snaps herself out of the guilt trip to mix the chemicals. The entire world is at stake and they do not have too much time.

"The cure is going to take a lot of work to mass produce. Let's just hope Daisy and the others can hold the line."

Gwen hopes so as well. There's a feeling in the pit of her stomach which causes a knot to tighten. She tries to focus on the work, but something keeps pulling her out.

"We'll do it. We'll pull through in the end. It's what heroes do."

She bites down on her lip. She does understand that's what heroes do. It's just, being a hero that got them into this tricky mess due to her own arrogance is heavily weighing on Gwen's conscious.

Something that Peter understands better than anything else.

"The past is the past. What is done is done. And what is said is said. You just push forward, and you can't change the past. The only thing that you can do is fix the future."

Gwen answers with a nod in response.

"And the future is going to be fixed right now."

"The future is going to be fixed right now."

In the meantime, Peter works on a delivery system. It's not Tony Stark in a cave with a box of scraps or anything to that level, but Peter feels very confident he has something rigged up that could do the trick, at least he thinks it can do the trick. The web slinger eyes what he has in front of him for the next couple of minutes and smiles.

"We're going to need a lot bigger delivery system."

"Not to mention a mass quantity...the bomb at High Noon...we can modify the Goblin Formula inside...there are four more tanks other than the one that Cass detached."

"Providing they're still there."

That's always a very obvious concern. Gwen hangs her head, hoping, perhaps against all hope, that the chemical is still there. It's worth a shot.

Peter and Gwen loads the serum into what seems like a couple hundred darts. It does not seem like there's enough of the serum to go around, because there isn't.

"It's just going to have to do. To thin the herd."

"Thin the herd? This is barely a spit in a buckle?"

Peter gives Gwen's shoulder a slight squeeze one more time to keep her focused. He feels it and she does as well. They're going to have to make do and hope that they can use the bomb at High Noon to mass produce the antidote and fill the city with it.

X-X-X

The Goblin King contemplates his next move in taking control of this world. Sitting on a throne made from the skulls of his enemies is a start, but it's just never enough for the likes of him. He has to have more. He has to have so much more. The Goblin King drums his fingers against the chair. Vanessa Fisk, in her mutated form, joins him.

"My husband has reprogrammed the Spider Slayers and he's coming after you."

The Goblin King corks his eyebrow and the very opposite of agitation hits him. There's some level of amusement, the smile widening on the Goblin King's face when he cackles.

"Let him come. If he's a fool, then he will fall. More citizens will mutate, then this entire world will…."

The front wall of the building blows up. Not only does the main Spider Slayer enter the room, but several other Spider Slayers follow it. The Goblin King backs up to survey the intruder.

"Hello, old friend. I'm taking back this city."

"Let me make one thing plain, Fisk. You're yesterday's news. I'm the Kingpin now. And you will bow before me!"

The Goblin King lets out a sonic attack and strikes the side of one of the Spider Slayers. The tower he's in shatters from the impact. Another one of the Slayers bombards the Goblin King with several bolts of light. The crazed criminal rolls out of the way and blasts a beam of heat towards it.

"You're not well….let me put you out of your misery."

Misery is something that the Goblin King is not in. He's in a mood and glory will be his. The Goblin King rears back his hand and blasts at the slayers taking him down.

"Don't you understand? I'm the Kingpin now! I'm the Kingpin now….."

A missile strikes the Goblin King and knocks him outside of tower. The Spider Slayer jumps down and retracts its legs. It attempts to squash the Goblin King like an overgrown cockroach. The Goblin King pushes and pounds at the understand of the slayer.

It detaches from him until Vanessa jumps down and blasts the slayer on the back.

"You've put your empire ahead of me, Wilson. I want to see it crumble."

"As his puppet? I'm afraid this is not the woman I fell i love with."

"You love only power."

"I'm sorry you feel this way."

A beam of golden energy clips through the air and restrains Vanessa Fisk to prevent her from getting hurt or deterring Wilson's attacks. She screams several times over, in an attempt to break free from her containment unit. There's no easy way out.

The Goblin King smashes one of the other slayers down to the ground. His head starts throbbing and there's nothing that he can do to stop it.

He realizes what's happening. The Goblin King signals some of his fleet to engage Fisk's army of spider slayers.

"They're going after my bomb. They think they've won. But they're going to lost."

The Goblin King sends a telepathic command to defend the clock tower at all cocks. A good chunk of his army rips into the spider slayers, with the sheer numbers finally overwhelming him.

"I will find where you are Fisk and then I will rip your heart out personally."

This particular statement loses a little bit of steam, when there's a sonic eruption in the back of the Goblin King's head. His heart clenches and a loud scream echoes from him. One of the spider slayers comes close.

The pain in his body escalates, but the Goblin King pushes himself up and rises it above out of it. He blasts the spider slayer out of the air into the waiting arms of his children who proceed to rip the Slayer apart. The Goblin King turns his attention back to the unfriendly skies of New York City and makes a movement to go where he needs to go. Blood drips from his mouth, but the Goblin King persists in doing what needs to be done.

Persistence is the name of the game and what drives Peter Parker, whether good or evil.

X-X-X

Gwen and Peter climb their way up onto the Clocktower. Scurying up there, they do not know what to expect. They hope that this works and they hope it works real soon.

Then in comes the spider sense, and then the creatures swarm over the edge of the Clocktower. One of them jumps down with claws and teeth baring.

"Rip them to shreds."

"Oh, they can talk. Because this isn't creepy enough."

Spider-Man propels himself over the top of one of the Goblin King's monsters and hits him with a chain of punches. Each punch connecting is more brutal than the last. He tries to fight the army off, but it's not going to work on his own.

Gwen moves to load the dart gun. One of the creatures spits acid at her and forces Gwen to abort her attack. She hangs on for dear life at the edge of the clocktower. The heavy breaths continue to hit with Gwen dangling on the Clocktower by one finger. She swings back and forth like some pendulum, trying very hard not to drop to the edge and crash down.

Spider-Girl takes in a deep breath and tries to remember the kind of heroine she is. The kind of protector she is. She most certainly can do this. Spider-Girl flings herself high above the building and nails the Goblin King monsters to the side of the head.

One of them reaches for the bomb only to get a dart to the neck from Spider-Man. He turns into a human and several more get rapid fire darts. It's just much easier for Spider-Man to fling the darts at the Goblin King's army.

Several stunned humans drop down to the ground. The Clocktower receives bombardment from further attacks and it was shaking underneath the weight of the stampeding forces.

Two blurs blast through the air in the form of Captain Marvel and Flamebird. The calvary is here and they could not be here a moment too soon. Thunderous blasts knock the enemies back down to Earth.

"We'll get the people out of here."

"Quickly and come back. There's going to be even more."

Three of them grab Spider-Man and fight him off. The web slinger punches his way out of the goblin army members.

Spider-Girl reclaims her dart gun and fires with pin point precision at the back of the necks of the creature. One of them staggers and collapses, mutating back into a human. The other two follow quickly.

"It's just as we feared, there's more Goblins than darts."

Spider-Man knows that he's fighting an uphill battle. Some people might say he's fighting a losing battle. Spider-Man pulls back up and fights, jumping into the air. He disengages three of the darts, jumps behind and sticks the hybrids in the back of the neck sending them crashing down to the ground.

Blur in, blur out, with Flamebird appearing and then disappearing a few seconds later. The heart of Flamebird beats just that much faster when diving around and dodging the fireball attacks.

From the downstairs level, Daisy comes back up, alongside Cass and Laura. They help keep the Goblin King's army off of them.

Dart, dart, dart, Gwen fires them all into the backs of the Goblin King's army. They revert back to humans and Flamebird comes back in to pick them up, before taking them away from the tower.

The loud thunder echoes outside. Thunder and rain, just to make things that more dramatic. At least that's the thought that goes through the mind of Spider-Man. He flips through the horde of creatures, and then takes out a grenade. A web catapult knocks the grenade and hits them with some kind of sticky glue to back them into the building.

Spider-Man drops down to his knees and brushes a strand of sweat from his face. He sees Gwen kneeling down beside the tank. She took in a deep breath, practically resigned to what was to come.

"Watch my back, I'm going to finish this."

Peter does so, as does Daisy, Jessica, Carol, Kara, Cass, and Laura. The web slinger notices a very big weapon missing. Laura stabs her claws into the arm of one of them and hurls him down to the ground. Another one moves, with Cass nailing him with a couple of jabs, before flipping him down onto the ground and coming down to the back of the neck with a huge flowing punch.

"Where's the Kingpin?"

Daisy quakes the steps, thus making it a bit harder for the Goblin King's army to come up. But not too much harder, as they have wings.

"He went after the Goblin King."

There's a huge part of Spider-Man who was afraid of that. Regardless, he exhausts his rapidly thinning display of antidote darts to knock the creatures down the steps. It never seemed to be enough, not now, not ever.

X-X-X

Gwen Stacy finds herself one minute away from introducing the antidote into the bomb and modifying it. There's a couple of close calls, but very fortunately, she has a team which can very easily watch her back without any sort of difficulties whatsoever. That's a good thing for Gwen.

"Guys, I'm almost done."

Gwen bites down on her lip. There's just so much which can go wrong, but at the same time, she's hopeful that everything that might be able to go wrong, can go right. The Goblin bomb is modified into a mass filtration unit.

The windows shatter and the Goblin King shows up. Spider-Man jumps up to one of the beams to come face to face with his demented doppelganger.

"It's over!"

"Yeah! You've lost your mind. What will Uncle Ben think about this? Or Aunt May? You have one of those on this Earth, don't you?"

One can very see Gwen cringing a little bit. The other members of the Goblin King's army, the ones who did not get infected, all step back. Everything goes in a hush.

The Goblin King's voice drops low and more menacing before.

"I had them! I had them! I HAD THEM!"

The entire Clocktower begins to shake. Spider-Man takes advantage of the Goblin King's distraction by sending him flying out of the Clocktower. The fight between the two of them picks up again, with Spider-Man driving the Goblin King down onto the ground as hard as humanly possible.

The two of them jump up to a standing position.

"And this is why you're doing all this! It's because you lost Aunt May and Uncle Ben."

Rage burned through the Goblin King's eyes, spitting pure fire, almost literally when diving towards Gwen.

"You don't talk about them. You don't talk about them. Them dying opened my eyes to all of the time I wasted. I am a genius. I could change the world. I could bring about great change to this world, if people would let met."

"You still could. Let me help you!"

The Goblin King's words grow even more angry. It's almost like he did not hear a single word that Peter said, or at least he chose not to.

"Gwen allowed them to die!"

The Goblin King keeps snarling in response and Spider-Man stops a few seconds later. Spider-Girl drops down.

"She allowed them to die. The hero couldn't save them. That opened my eyes. That proved to me that in this world, there's no heroes. There's only despair. The only thing that rules this world is chaos. And I will bring the chaos! I will bring the destruction. I will bring everything!"

The Goblin King's hideous screams echo through the city.

"It was a mistake. I shouldn't...I was young and stupid and I'm sorry."

Peter sympathizes greatly with her. One mistake in the past is all it takes to lose a loved one. Yet, it's a part of the growing process, no matter how hard it hurts. Some people grow and some people don't.

"Sorry doesn't bring them back. And sorry won't save you."

Spider-Man dodges a very dangerous sonic attack from the Goblin King. The crazed criminal is done playing games and he comes at Spider-Man with pretty much everything in his bag of tricks. The web slinger ducks his head and rolls around on the ground. He web zips into the heavens and knocks the Goblin King across the back of the head. A huge punch staggers him a second or so later.

The Goblin King falls onto one knee and Spider-Man kicks him in the chest. More kicks rock the Goblin King. The demented version of Peter Parker's hands light up and blast Spider-Man in the chest.

Gwen aims her dart gun at the shoulder and fires it at the Goblin King.

The cure passes through the veins of the Goblin King and does absolutely nothing. The Goblin King spins around to nail The Goblin King in the throat and sends her down to the ground.

"She thinks that she can cure me. She thinks she can fix me. Well,you're wrong, because the DNA is a part of me now. It's a part of my system. And you can't fix what's inside."

Gwen realizes she wasted her last cure dart for nothing. The Goblin King jumps up to finish her off only for Spider-Man to web yank onto him.

"My children will not fail this city."

The Goblin King receives a double stomp to the chest from above with Spider-Man using his web zip to hit him from all angles. Debris repeatedly smashed into the Goblin King and rocked him almost senseless. The Goblin King staggers back and Spider-Man rears back with more punches to keep rocking the Goblin King until he collapses down and hard.

X-X-X

Daisy stands at the Clocktower and surveys the damage from the resulting battle. She cannot really spell out the frustration no matter how hard she tries. The hoard of creatures might be thinned, which is a good thing. She turns her attention to Carol who returns.

"They fled. Why did they flee?"

"I don't know. We should figure out what we can do….I think Gwen and Peter finished the thing."

Unfortunately, Gwen's chance to activate it and end this nightmare stops when the Goblin King shows up and takes them down completely. Daisy finds one final cure dart on the ground, and at least two more on the stairs. One more dangles out of the ledge of the clocktower and is about ready to drop down to the Earth. Not that it will be enough to take out any more Goblin creatures.

"I got all of the cured to a safe place. They're confused, but they'll be okay."

Daisy just barely heres Kara's words. She's a bit concerned for Peter and Gwen after they end up halfway across the city. What happened? Where did they go? There's so many questions they need to answer. Daisy bends down to analyze the bomb.

"Cure or not, we really shouldn't be around when this thing goes off."

"Is there some kind of remote timer?"

"Give how most villains have a sense of drama with their schemes, I wouldn't be surprised"

Daisy fiddles with the bomb ever so slightly, and tries to get something, anything. She knows that as long as the Goblin King is still out there and still a problem, there's still a danger.

X-X-X

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!"

The further meltdown of the Goblin King and the immense heat burning off of his body is a concern to Peter one hundred percent. He feels like he's going to have a meltdown, along with sounding like he's going to have one. That's not really a very good combination at all.

The Goblin King hits Spider-Man with a brutal attack and sends him flying halfway across the city. Spider-Man makes an attempt to web yank onto the Goblin King, only to find himself smashing down to the ground at a rib cracking fury. Spider-Man pulls himself to a standing position and fight with fierce determination against his enemy.

"Let's just all talk this one out."

The Goblin King's not a fan of Spider-Man's calm and casual suggestion. He attempts to put Spider-Man down into the ground with huge blasts of fire. Spider-Man decides the best way to avoid this attack is not to be in the way when it hits. He webs onto everything he can get his webbing on and flings it at the Goblin King. From bricks, to cinderblocks, to trash cans, all of them having very little effect as they bounce off the Goblin King.

A huge bone rattling punch nails Spider-Man so hard, he's pretty sure his ancestors feel that one. Another uppercut punch nails Spider-Man in the chest and he's on dream street. The web slinger swings his fist around and goes for another attack. The web slinger goes for another attack, but Spider-Man comes back up and nails his attacker with several more punches to the side of the head.

The web slinger hits him as hard as humanly possible and rocks him down to the ground. Despite hitting him hard, the Goblin King gets up and leaves Spider-Man with an aching feeling in his knuckles.

Spider-Girl returns to the battle and hits the Goblin King with pretty much everything she has. Unfortunately for her, everything Spider-Girl has is not enough. The Goblin King grabs Spider-Girl and flings her to the side.

"I will take my time in breaking you after I finish him."

The Goblin King knocks Spider-Man down to the ground and he flies down hard. The web slinger feels every muscle in his body tense up. The Goblin King jumps at him and unloads on Spider-Man with a rapid fire succession of punches. Each punch brings a more agonized breath from the Goblin King as he smashes Spider-Man in the face. His mask sticks to his face, swelling up underneath. No matter how many times the Goblin King hits him, Spider-Man keeps swinging back.

The Goblin King picks up Spider-Man and whips him down onto the bridge. The bridge wobbles underneath Spider-Man's weight.

An attempt to nail him with a sting blast does not go as planned. The Goblin King forces his foot down into the back of Spider-Man's back on an endless basis. He rams him further and further into the bridge, rocking him and swinging him back and forth. Spider-Man is brought up and slammed down onto the bridge.

It takes Spider-Man a few seconds to come to the pained conclusion they are fighting atop of the George Washington Bridge of all places. This brings back so many bad memories for Spider-Man.

Yet, he persists, despite the fact the Goblin King only getting stronger the more he pounds him. He hurls Spider-Man around like he's absolutely nothing and the snarling only gets more frustrating.

"You're garbage."

The Goblin King's heart sizes up. It's not for the first time today. He's going to have to return back to headquarters to fix this and then finish off Spider-Girl later.

Spider-Girl moves her way over to the bridge just in time to see Spider-Man hoisted above the head of the Goblin King. The Goblin King launches Spider-Man over the edge of the bridge right before the horrified eyes of Spider-Girl.

To say his entire life flashes before the eyes of one Peter Parker is a severe understatement. He cannot scream at all. What should be a short flight and very sudden landing is very drawn out.

Spider-Girl launches herself off of the bridge, speeding up her descent and getting underneath Spider-Man. She's able to catch him in mid-air before he lands into the water below and then she descends, creating a modified raft with her webbing. It's a bit shaky and will not hold for more than a few minutes, but it's more than enough to cause them to crash down onto the waters.

Spider-Man coughs a couple of times. Spider-Girl puts her hands on his shoulders and jolts him back awake.

"I'm fine….I'm fine."

"I'm glad...we should go after him."

Spider-Man cringes a little bit. He would rather not, but he knows he has to. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl make their way up to the bridge.

There's no Goblin King. There's not a sight of any of the goblin soldiers in the sky. Spider-Girl loops her arm around Spider-Man and holds him up until he caught his bearings.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, the healing factor's starting to kick in."

"I wonder what direction he's going."

Spider-Man whips out a tracker device and Gwen raises her eyebrow.

"For a second, I thought that I might not live long enough to use the tracker I slipped on you."

"How very Batman of you?"

"You know him too?"

"Yeah, he's only one of the most famous comic book characters in history."

Spider-Man just snorts at her statement. Oh boy, oh boy did he have something interesting to tell Gwen about the differences between their two Earths later. Right now, he hears Daisy's voice in his ear. Garbled, but present.

"Sorry, Quake. I had to make an adjustment."

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yes."

"We have the bomb ready to go off within the next ten minutes and we've cleared the immediate area of the uneffected. But the real bomb is when the Goblin King is going to go off."

"Come again?"

"He's unstable."

Peter's theory from earlier gains some form of validity. This news is going to make things that much more challenging for them all.

**To Be Continued on 9/9/2018.**

**Thanks for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Loud thunderous echoes emit from the head of the Goblin King when he leaves the battle with Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. Everything does not go his way, which puts him into a more towering temper then ever before. The Goblin King smashes his way through the entrance to one of his labs.

The door flying off of the hinges gives the Goblin King entry. He staggers inside, anger just blasting through his eyes. There's a lot of angry emotions going through his body when walking forward. The rage only increased with each near failure.

"Where is it? Where is it? It has to be here somewhere!"

Those yells continue with the Goblin King ripping through and rifling through cabinets. An ailment like this is not about to stop him in his tracks, not when he became so close to winning the day. The Goblin King rips through the cabinets one at a time and finally finds it.

One last vial, one of clear blue liquid. It's the very last one, and now the Goblin King cradles it like a newborn child. He puts the chemical into the syringe and puts the needle of the syringe up to his arm before stabbing it into his shoulder. The mark indicates the syringe injecting the chemicals into his body.

"It's just what I want."

The Goblin King's eyes light up with a pure and vicious amount of power. He allows the syringe to drop down onto the ground. He's now cured one more time and now he has plans, big plans, plans which will spell the end for anyone who gets into his way. They might have the bomb, but they would not stop his plans.

Yet, there's one thing the Goblin King understands more than anything else. And that is the ability to have a backup plan. He stumbles through the lab, anger flooding through his eyes. There's some much anger in the eyes of a very angry and very bitter man.

He stops short of the portal and opens it up. An image appears on the other side, one of Scorpio, the leader of Zodiac. The Goblin King's lips curl into a very vicious snarl with Scorpio looking at him.

"Zodiac is ready."

"And this time, you better be. I will be sending through the package within the next two hours. It will make Zodiac the undisputed rulers of your Earth."

There's also several other Earths. The Goblin King activates the portals, preparing to lock onto the symbols. His vibrating hand shows that he's not in the best of spirits right now whatsoever. He holds said hand up.

"Your hand."

"It's nothing! Just stand by!"

The Goblin King steps back. The stabbing pain, the pounding in his chest. The same formula which created him is going to be the element which will result in his undoing. But, no, he's not going to lose it, not now. Not when everything is so close to coming true. The Goblin King smashes his hand against the wall, leaving a blood fist print into it.

There's also something else in his mind. He did not personally deal with Spider-Girl and Spider-Man and make sure they're dead. As long as there's not a body he mounts on the wall, there's no death. And he wants revenge on both of them, along with the Kingpin.

"My children, all come to me."

The Goblin King wants to give one final order. His dwindling Goblin army appears. While the dent is only small, it still brings the Goblin King into a rage that he doesn't have the entire city under his control.

The only solace is that soon the infection will spread beyond mere cities. The Goblin King snarls a couple more times and then breaths out to them.

"We have come so far."

They all bow before him. Especially, Vanessa, his Goblin Queen, who broke out into a soft smile.

"There are those who are willing to take this world. Your orders are to kill them all. Your orders are to rip them apart, no matter what the cost."

They all rumble and pump their fists into the air. The entire Goblin Army stands tall, with the rage bubbling from their eyes. Their emotions meet those of their masters.

"You will go out there and you will show your loyalty for me."

The Goblin King feels a little bit better now. Spite is a very powerful motivator and the spite he feels towards Spider-Girl for what she's done to him, it's going to rule him.

"All hail the Goblin King."

Putting all of these hybrids under his control strengthens the Goblin King. The dark side of Peter Parker thinks for a brief moment that all was lost. In reality, he's found everything else again. He's found something far beyond what he was looking for, power was near his grasp.

X-X-X

Spider-Man and Spider-Girl swing across the city to meet the others. After his near death experience, Spider-Man moves just a tiny bit more gingerly than he did in the past. It's just one of those things that you really have to deal with. Especially considering that Daisy's statement that they're running out of time having to deal with the Goblin King.

"You know, no one would blame you if you sit this one out."

"It's not just how I do these things. It might have started as your fight. But, it's my fight now."

Gwen nods in understanding and realizes that had the situation been flipped around, there would have been no chance, whatsoever, she would have sat out the battle either. She and Peter almost meet the point. There's a stray thought that enters her head about how it's very weird that they did not encounter any creatures. One can argue just how unsettling it is.

A knife flies through the air, hitting the right point where the web line she swings on severs. Gwen sticks the landing down onto the ground to see what she's fighting against.

Murdock, in all of his Goblin Glory, turns up. He breaths and hurls another dagger at Spider-Girl. She zips out of the way to avoid being punctured in the lungs with a dagger.

"I never thought I would catch myself saying this, but I liked you better before."

Murdock withdraws a wooden staff and charges Spider-Girl with it. Spider-Man webs onto the staff and turns him around. The two spiders fight the goblin hybrid with furious fists and feet to unbalance the enemy.

"Not that I like this guy any better when he was human, but I'm all out of cure darts."

"Yeah, I wasted my last one on him."

The thousand fists of fury delivered by the Murdock Goblin come very close to hitting Gwen directly on the chin. Gwen avoids the attacks and webs onto the man's hands. Murdock staggers a couple of steps forward, until the point where Gwen smashes her fists down onto the top of the head of Murdock, taking him down to the ground.

The thunderous crack of Murdock's head meeting the pavement echoes through the area. Spider-Girl whips her hand back and nails Murdock with a cracking punch to the side of the chin. Another cracking punch to the side of the chin and Murdock snaps back, blood dripping down his nose. Murdock swings as hard as he can, and Spider-Girl ducks the attack.

A pair of claws swipe out from nowhere and catch Murdock in the stomach. Laura flips him over to the ground. Cass jumps up and nails him with a huge double stomp to the face. Both feet connect with Murdock and rattle him.

The two spiders web him to the ground. That holds him, at least for right now. Murdock struggles against the webbing, but there's no way he's getting out, not any time soon. No matter how many times he struggles, or squirms, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl have him right there.

Kara, Carol, Jessica, and Daisy join them. Daisy rushes over to Peter in an attempt to rouse him to his feet.

"You okay?"

"I've had better...but what's this about his heart?"

"It's a ticking time bomb. The Goblin formula has created a weapon of mass destruction. Every beat of his heart edges us all that much more closely to Doomsday."

Peter puts a hand on hers in an attempt to calm this situation before it escalated out of control.

"The rage we put him in when we revert his Goblin Army might be more than enough to set him over the edge."

A grimace appears on Peter's face. He sees this as the very classic, damned if you do, damned if you don't type scenario. The web slinger feels a strong feeling of agony enter his stomach.

"And we've got another problem."

Kara points it out. Several of the Goblin King's army comes in the air. This causes Jessica's eyes to widen.

She does not need to speculate what might happen if all of those people are airborne when the cure comes into the city. The city will be raining people and that would be one huge mess.

"We don't have nearly enough webbing to catch them."

Kara nods grimly.

"I could try and…."

"We have ninety seconds to get them out of the sky."

Daisy blasts them in a very desperate attempt to brig all of the creatures out of the sky. Unfortunately for them, it's not as easy as it looks on the outset.

Kara and Carol jump into the air. They soar underneath the people. Time is running out for them all. The tandem attacks of both of the sisters need to be more efficient.

Spider-Man puts his hand on the shoulder of Spider-Girl.

"We need to try."

"Right...we have to try."

The bomb releasing the cure into the air is going to go off within the next minute or so. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl launch as much webbing to create a cushion for the remaining people in the air. The people are still going to need medical attention when they drop and unfortunately, many of the people who drop are going to be among the people who require medical attention.

The web slingers see Carol, Kara, and Daisy bringing them down, and Cass and Laura doing their best to make sure they stay down.

"Time! Everyone get clear!"

Carol and Kara assist them. The clocktower explodes and releases a white cloud of mist from the tower. The mist fills the entire city, and buries the Goblin hordes underneath it.

The city streets pile up with innocent people, who used to be these goblin monsters. Now they have turned into something else entirely.

Spider-Man takes a deep breath. Everyone turns back to normal and not too soon. Everyone, other than one very diseased individual. He puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder who responds with a nod.

The lights in the city start to flicker. Daisy takes out her portable computer, and initiates a sequence which tracks the person she's looking for to the source.

"He's not only giving out a lot of energy because he's about ready to explode. But he's trying to open up several portals. He has more of the virus which he's trying to release in many Earths, ours included."

Daisy grimaces at the thought of this plague spreading across multiple Earths. They would not be able to stop the disease when it came to that.

"Fortunately though, we can pinpoint him down."

"We don't have much time, do we? We have little choice, other than to finish him off."

Gwen's grim words showed the hopelessness of this situation. She resigns herself to the fact that the friend she once knew is good and dead. It's time to put some monster out of his misery before any more people gets hurt. A set jaw and fierce determination follows on the part of Gwen Stacy as they all head out.

Daisy sees another problem which she just needs to bring up.

"With the portals open, if he explodes….."

Kara jumps in to finish her sentence in the most succulent and grim way possible.

"This Earth and many other Earths are about ready to go full Krypton."

X-X-X

Spider-Man leads the way, with Spider-Girl, Quake, Spider Woman, Laura, Cass, Captain Marvel, and Flamebird following behind him. Time is running short for them all and they do not have that much time.

Unfortunately, they run into an army of Leo and Ram soldiers, and then the man himself, Scorpio. It appears that the Goblin King, after his first army has fallen, called for his good friends. Now it was time for them to square off against the mighty forces of Zodiac.

"We really don't have time for this."

"You will make the time, Spider-Man. The Goblin King is going to create a brand new world. It's just a minor pity you're not going to be a part of it."

"And you're delusional if you think that he's going to allow you to be part of his new world."

Zodiac soldiers make their way for the attack. Daisy gives them no quarter, quaking the ground and sending them flying.

The claws of the lion soldier retract and move to stab straight at Laura. Laura shows hers is bigger and she fights him off with a fury. The lion growls and spits and snarls. Laura shoves it back and kicks it hard down to the ground with everything she can muster.

Cass makes the most of her movements, withdrawing her knives and stabbing down at the creatures. The creature staggers a half of a step until Cass rears back and jacks its jaw with a huge uppercut to the face. Another ram rushes towards Cass, and Cass avoids it.

Spider-Girl hates the fact she used all of her webbing to create a net. Still, she's capable enough of improvising in a situation when it really counts. The warrior of webbing drops down and sweeps the leg out from underneath her enemy, taking him down to the ground. She whips up and takes her adversary down with another swinging punch.

The web slinger drops him all the way down to the ground. The lion jumps into the air and takes a punch from Captain Marvel. The attack folds him up with a very brutal and violent attack.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

Scorpio rushes towards Spider-Man. A couple of swift attacks barely miss Spider-Man. He comes back with more punches and rocks Scorpio back. Scorpio's attempts to whip out a wooden staff and take out Spider-Man are blocked. The web slinger locks onto him and nails Scorpio with a huge attack to the top of the head.

"You have to listen. The Goblin King is using you. And he's going to destroy our Earth if you let him."

"You're trying to fool me. I'm not an idiot...it won't work."

"If you don't believe that then…."

One of the rams rushes towards Spider-Man with malicious intentions and sadistic claws bared. The web slinger dodges the attack and allows the ram to smash hard into the side of the truck. Spider-Man whips his webbing onto the horns of the ram and then whips into the attack, smashing the back of its neck. The ram drops down to a knee and Spider-Man strings together multiple punches to take it out. The web slinger leans back and then hits the ram full force on the attack.

Daisy nervously eyes the energy reading in the middle of fighting. Just when you encounter one bad situation, about two more crop up at the same time. Her enemy about ready to go nuclear is not putting Daisy in very good spirits. Neither is the horde of Zodiac soldiers.

"You will all fall before us!"

Scorpio knocks Cass down onto the ground. He rushes into the attack, only for Spider-Girl to jump on his back and flip him down to the ground. Scorpio drops down to the ground and then hits it.

Spider-Man rifles through his belt. One more web cartridge. He's going to have to make it count.

"You will allow bow before the might of Zodiac!"

"No."

Spider-Man zips over and catches Scorpio flush on the side of the face with a big kick. The members of his army dwindle. Spider-Man and Zodiac go punch for punch in a battle. Zodiac shows why he's skilled as he is, almost knocking Spider-Man's legs out from underneath him.

"You will yield to me, Spider-Man."

Scorpio makes an attempt to smash a staff down into the chest of Spider-Man. The web slinger dodges the attack and pops back up, nailing Scorpio with a huge uppercut punch right between the eyes. Scorpio wobbles until the point where Spider-Man rears back and hits him with a full force attack.

"You won't listen to reason? Maybe I'm going to have to beat some sense into you then."

Daisy knocks Scorpio back down to the ground. She puts the tablet in front of his face.

"You don't believe us. Then maybe you'll believe scientific data. The kind of data which shows you what the Goblin King is about ready to do."

Scorpio opens his mouth. Disbelief hits him. He cannot ignore what is glaring him in the face.

"It's impossible."

"Is it really?"

The mouth of Scorpio opens another fraction of an inch and he can only shake his head. It's not impossible, not this time at the very least. The item in front of his face tells a whole lot to be perfectly honest.

"Impossible."

"And yet you see it."

Scorpio inclines his head to shake off the undisputed proof. One can see the hint of frustration burning through his eyes. The frustration turns to outrage, and then the thoughts of betrayal just bubble in. He clutches his hands together.

"Zodiac...fall back!"

Those words cause the Zodiac soldiers to stop fighting. They move into position and fall in line before their leader.

"We need to stop the Goblin King at all…."

A blast of green light incinerates all of the Zodiac soldiers prior to Scorpio giving his final command. All of them turn their heads just in time to see the Goblin King standing above them.

The glow his body gives up cannot be the most healthy thing in the world. The skies turn dark around him when he moves. Fireballs shoot out of his hands.

"The price you pay for betraying me is your life, Scorpio!"

Scorpio drops down to his knees, almost paralyzed by some attack. A sonic assault bombards his ear drums and starts to liquify the inside of his brain. Scorpio howled in endless agony the force the Goblin King assaulted him.

"And you will pay the price as well, Spider-Man. Because, this time, I'm not going to merely throw you off of a bridge. I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece with my bare hands."

The Goblin King is about as horrific as his words. He dives down onto the ground and sends the heroes rattling with a sonic attack.

X-X-X

"We're going to stop you."

"No. Not this time. Every single portal will open to every single Earth. Hordes of Goblin King creatures will come into this world and overwhelm it. You will bow before me."

Goblin King waves his hand and Spider-Man dodges the super loud blast before it blew him away. The web slinger activates the stinging mechanism of his web shooters and shoots a concentrated blast of energy directly at the Goblin King. It only backs him off a fraction of an inch before Spider-Man drops down to the ground behind him. The web slinger rears back and cracks the Goblin King against the back of the head with the full force of his attack.

"That's not going to work."

A hand smashes down onto the ground. Ash appears on the ground right where the Goblin King's hand hits. Spider-Man dives at him, only to find himself knocked down onto the ground.

"We got to take him down without accelerating his condition."

"We're going to have to shut down the portals too."

The Goblin King sends sonic waves towards Carol and Daisy. Carol jumps into the air and tries to bypass the Goblin King's effort.

He catches Captain Marvel out of mid-air and swings her ankles like a lasso before hurling her halfway across the way. Carol lands with a very sickening thud, her body connecting to the ground with a full force impact. Carol tries to rise up to a standing position, only for the Goblin King to come down on her arm with a sickening stomp.

Jessica venom blasts the Goblin King in the face. She wishes she did not have to do that all things considered. The problem is, when seeing Carol in this position, it makes her see red.

Spider-Girl sneaks past the fight and moves through the portals. She sees several different worlds and also the bomb connected to them. Spider-Girl tries and undoes the bomb, but it was a tricky process. One wrong move and it was goodnight for all of them.

In comes the Goblin King, rushing in to take her down. Spider-Girl dodges the attack, web yanks a fire extiguisher off of the wall, and slams it into the face of the Goblin King repeatedly. She webs onto a large metal table and flips it up into the air. The Goblin King punches a hole through the table.

"The more you fight, the more I'm simply going to crush you."

The Goblin King is as bad as his word. A gust of super breath stops him from advancing. The Goblin King drops down to his knees and Flamebird blasts him with heat vision. The heat vision only barely burns his chest.

"Have some of that!"

"And have some of this!"

Green radiation emits from the Goblin King's hand. He throws a huge fire bomb towards Flamebird who scatters.

Spider-Girl makes her way up, but Quake is already in front of the computers. She enters the information and makes sure to shut the portals.

"No, you don't!"

Daisy slams the ground and blocks the Goblin King. Flamebird and Captain Marvel get on his back until he throws them both off. This causes Spider-Man to rush a tool cart into the Goblin King and send him crashing outside of the window.

"And when he gets up, he's going to be pissed."

The Goblin King rises from the ashes, fire burning from his eyes. Daisy's energy tracker goes completely nuts.

"You...have gotten on my last nerve."

"You know, if I had a dime for every bad guy who said that I would….OWWW!"

The Goblin King is not amused by Spider-Man's banter in any way whatsoever. Several more fire balls attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man gets him away from the lab long enough for Daisy to do her thing.

Even the Goblin King in his rage realizes this in a moment.

"She's shutting them down. No. I won't…."

Spider-Girl stabs the Goblin King one of the daggers that Murdock tried to nail her with during a previous encounter.. The mystical properties of the dagger wound the Goblin King and causes his howls to only grow louder. His blood pumps and his eyes bulge. The Goblin King drops down to the ground.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"Get him in here, I have an idea."

Peter trusts that Daisy's idea is going to work. Because they have one angry Goblin King and one who is going to rip them apart.

The Goblin King blasts past them and knocks them into the doors. The Goblin King raises his hands up into the air and smashes the tanks containing his fluid.

A large gust of green gas fills the air. The Goblin King coughs and twists in mid-air before growing larger and more hideous than he was before.

And also, extremely unstable to be honest. Goblin King grows and smashes the ceiling. His fists swell and he swings them.

"Crush you!"

"You know, the Hulk would not appreciate you honing in on his gimmick."

The Goblin King swings back to punch Spider-Man. At the last second, Spider-Man avoids the attack and the Goblin King smashes the box powering the portals. A burst of energy erupts through the air and knocks the Goblin King back. His breathing only escalates when dropping down to a single knee.

Then, screams echo and cause Spider-Man to stagger back. Something bad was happening, and it was the end.

But would it be the end for them all?

X-X-X

His eyes bulge up, anger flowing through them. The Goblin King feels a strain coming through his heart. The last pump of enhanced blood could be what causes the explosion. A very wicked and sadistic expression spreads over his face. Realization hits him full on.

If he dies, they die.

"I'm going to take you all out with me."

The Goblin King blasts them with white hot fire. It dangerously comes close to hitting some of the chemicals in the lab. Not that the Goblin King appears to be one who cares about tempering that attack.

"We've got to get him out of here."

Spider-Girl snaps her fingers.

"Idea...just keep him off of me for about a minute."

"I'll try."

"We'll all do it!"

Spider-Man, Flamebird, and Captain Marvel move into position for the first wave of attack. The Goblin King howls as you would expect from a deranged monster like this. He keeps coming at them like a slasher villain and they keep fighting him off. It is a dance which would continue to the end of the time.

Daisy's energy tracker, laying in the corner, gives a loud and shrill beep.

"Guys, that means he's about ready to reach critical."

Kara can barely muster up a quip due to the fact she needs to duck and roll from the Goblin King's brutal assault. His hand smashes the ground. She can feel him about ready to reach critical in a matter of moments. The energy pumping from the Goblin King makes Kara be on edge a little bit more.

"Any time now...would be good!"

Spider-Man tags the Goblin King in the back of the head with a roundhouse punch. This minimal amount of contact sets the Goblin King off. The Goblin King swings his fist down to the top of the head with the web slinger avoiding the attack.

"When I take this world out, you're going to come with me first."

"Yeah, how about no."

Spider-Man whips his fist down across the face of the Goblin King and sends him back a couple of inches. He almost staggers through the portal.

"Guys, now's the time."

Spider-Girl and Spider-Man join forces and launch the Goblin King straight through the portal to another Earth.

Goblin King falls on the other side of the Earth. Nothing other than zombies surround him. The Goblin King screams in agony as his heart goes critical.

The portal closes just as the Goblin King expires in the most gruesome way possible. It is hard to tell what got him first, the zombie attack or his own heart going nuclear.

X-X-X

The lab is destroyed and they stand in the lab. Daisy sinks down into a chair and it's a small miracle she does not drop to her knees because of this. She's not the only one to feel relief.

The energy reading device, after going insane just a couple of minutes ago, is calm. Daisy picks up the device and cradles it with a smile on her face.

"We did it."

"Yeah, we did it."

Pete puts a hand on her shoulder and Daisy leans in. There's a small part of her who can relax after all of this, although not completely.

Gwen can hardly believe it. Is her long nightmare really over? There's a combination of relief and sadness coming over her. Relief that this entire nightmare is over and sadness about the man she watched Peter become. And her wishing things might have been a little bit different.

Still, maybe she should not be too upset. Things happen for a reason.

Daisy steps outside to look into New York City. Carol and Kara follow her. Scorpio's on the ground, still covering from the battle. Daisy makes sure to cuff him. Despite his entire army being down, he's still a dangerous man.

The city of New York is completely Goblin Free. Kara and Carol hover into the air to check out the damage.

There's some very confused people roaming around the city streets. It is going to be a very long time before they figure out what's happened and are able to recover. They will get there in time.

Daisy smiles and looks at the people in New York City. All of them are back to normal, although it's going to be a few days before they really recover.

"We're Goblin Free."

"That's the good news."

Spider-Girl and Spider-Man appear at her shoulder. Daisy reenters the lab and she figures that there's something.

"The bad news is, during the fight some of the components in the portal were damaged. And after he blew up, we might have been able to shield the Earth from his attack by closing the portal but…."

"It wasn't completely closed."

Gwen bites down on her lip underneath her mask and sighs in abject frustration.

"Therefore, some of the components in the portal are damaged. You're stuck here. I'm stuck here."

"Isn't this your home?"

Gwen doesn't answer this question. Jessica, Carol, Cass, and Laura all look at the portal. An attempt to even turn the thing on results in a loud hissing and smoke coming from the portal.

Daisy, on the other hand, claps her hands.

"This is just another challenge. If the Goblin King built this thing, he must have spare parts around here somewhere. We're just going to have to roll up our sleeves and get to work."

Daisy knows the first person to ask is SHIELD. Although they have their own problems after the Goblin King mutated some of their best agents.

The only good thing to come out of this battle was they did not get mutated.

"It's going to be a long day tommorrow. We should all get some rest before then."

Fixing the portal can wait, although some of them will not be sleeping well until it is. And they had no idea how long they would be here. Days, weeks, months, longer, everything was an open door.

"Just another day in the life, huh?"

Kara's statement just causes a few forced smiles. Regardless, there's work to be done.

**To Be Continued on 9/11/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The following chapter contains shameless smut and no plot, you've been warned:**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

Gwen pulls herself up using a bar. She goes up and down, up and down, several times. The door opens up behind her and Peter steps into the room to join her.

With a smile on her face, Gwen drops down to the ground and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"It's funny how things work, isn't it?"

Peter responds with a nod towards Gwen. Gwen walks over towards him and puts a hand on his chest. Her fingers brush against his chest for a little bit and her eyes lock onto his. One can see the hunger and the need just burning through her eyes the closer she edges towards Peter.

"You mean the fact that we worked hard to get you back home, and now you're here, and we're the ones stranded on your Earth."

"Yeah, something like that."

Gwen puts her hand on Peter's abs and starts to subconsciously stroke them. Her attention moves all over his body, with interest flashing through her eyes. She's ever so closer towards Peter, she just needs to get a little bit closer to close the gap. Gwen took that movement to get closer to him.

"Daisy's going to find a way home."

"It's not that much of a repair, it's just….it's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. And there's only one way to deal with a long day."

Gwen closes in and kisses Peter fiercely. Peter returns the kiss and their tongues wrestle with fury. The spiders crumple each others clothing by grabbing onto their bodies. His fingers roll down Gwen's back and reaches around to cup her ass a little bit later.

A single leg wraps around Peter's waist and he rolls it down. He pulls Gwen's pants down and then moves her down onto the table. Her panties fly off next and Peter appreciates her wet pussy before leaning down to suck the juices from it. Gwen wraps her legs around the back of Peter's head and leans back.

His tongue rolls over Gwen's folds and makes her just breath out. Her horniness is something which cannot be disputed, as the more Peter sucks her juices down, the better Gwen feels. She puts her hands on the back of Peter's head and continues to roll her hips up. And he continues to go down on her, sucking all of her juices with vigor and hunger.

"That's it. Right there. Keep it up! Don't stop."

Peter intends not to stop, eating Gwen out for a little bit longer. He senses some other movement and then someone pulling his pants all the way down.

The very able lips of Laura Kinney joins them, sucking Peter's long cock. The dark-haired mutant rolls her tongue and mouth all over Peter, inhaling his cock with a few pushes. She pulls back and kisses the tip of his cock before working her mouth all the way down.

Peter appreciates Laura's amazing blowjob and also appreciates Gwen's tasty pussy as well. Gwen holds her hadns on the back of his neck and pushes up a little bit further. She closes her eyes, wiggling her shapely hips back and forth to take as much of Peter as humanly possible.

"I'm close."

Gwen breaths out these words. A tingle erupts through her body, which has very little to do with her spider sense. Only the pleasure that Peter brings her. He speeds up his actions, using his tongue to pleasure her body.

Then, Gwen hits a gusher and sends juices all over Peter's face.

Laura sucks on Peter until he's as hard as a rock. She climbs up and then pulls away. She strips off the rest of her clothes and rubs against his body. His hard cock is about ready to burst, and it needs to be inside of her.

"Fuck me."

Those words from Peter back Laura into the wall. Her legs wrap around his ass so Peter is in perfect position to slide inside of her and bury his cock into her tight box.

Always tight, and always very snug thanks to the healing factor Laura boasts of. Peter holds onto her chest and rocks her entire body. His thick balls repeatedly bounce and smack her thighs. Laura holds onto him for the ride, nails digging into his back. She moans as he sinks into her depths. Peter pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his big thick prick into her perfectly snug body.

"Harder! HARDER!"

Peter ramming away at Laura leaves Gwen with a sense of frustration. Her fingers digging into her gushing hole only ease up things a little bit more. Gwen sucks her finger tip and moans.

Watching Peter shove his iron pole deep into Laura makes her horny as hell and makes her wish she was in Laura's position. Gwen's fantasies run wild with insanity spreading through her mind. Lust, burning lust, it built through her body.

"Damn it...that's so hot."

Peter gets a wicked idea and lifts Laura up by her ass.

Laura finds herself mildly frustrated at the fact she's pulled away from her position of being fucked against the wall. However, Peter still sliding into her and leaning in to suck on her breasts makes her forget. He moves her forward towards the lab table where Gwen lies up.

Peter sits Laura down on the table and starts fucking her at an entirely different level. His big swollen balls repeats their striking on Laura's thighs, pulling completely out of her and then pushes deep inside of her. Laura flexes her legs around his back and moans. Her back arches and then drops down onto the ground.

"Mmm...mmm….baby."

Laura digs her nails deep into the back of Peter's neck and he pushes into her.

"Gwen...join us."

Gwen gets the hint and climbs on top of Laura's face. The second she's there, she's the beneficiary of Laura's expert pussy eating.

Peter can feel Laura clench down onto him, in an attempt to really work on his manhood. His throbbing hard balls hit Laura several times. He leaves marks on her thighs, which only rise the faster and faster Peter drives himself into her. He holds onto Laura's chest and pushes a little bit deeper inside of her. Filling up her pussy and making Laura just close her walls down onto him. She moans heavily and takes Peter deep into her box. It feels so good be inside of her box.

"Get the...get the hint."

Laura's mouth opens up and she takes a deep breath. The deep breath sends an overflow of Gwen's juices into her mouth. Laura sucks up the nectar and is rewarded with the sweet moans coming from Gwen.

Gwen rolls her neck back, mouth opening and closing with drool. Laura most certainly hits all of the right points. All of the points which makes Gwen go buck wild with desire.

The sounds of smacking flesh behind her only makes Gwen hornier than ever before. Her body enters a lustful state, almost like being on a trigger. Peter just has that ability to open doors in her mind. Gwen clutches onto Laura's thigh and pushes deep into her body. Tongue first she goes, just in time for Gwen to spill.

Both of these moaning beauties causes Peter's balls to tense up. He knows that no matter how hard and how deep he goes, there's going to be an end point soon. It's not a matter of if Peter goes, it's when. He vows to enjoy Laura as much as he cans, up until the very last thrust.

She tenses around on him.

"Damn, Laura, you feel so good. I'm not going to be able to hold back. Not that much longer anyway."

Her walls close ranks on Peter, showing what she wants, and Peter's just willing to give it to her. He's willing to give it to her, because he's that kind of guy. Thrusting his way deep into Laura, smacking his heavy balls against her strong thighs.

Peter presses down onto her, feeling the build up and then the burn. His cock starts churning and firing its gift into Laura. Each blast sends even more seed rushing down into Laura's tight cavern.

She cums alongside with him and Gwen comes alongside both of them as well.

The end comes and Peter detaches himself from Laura. Gwen shakily rises from Laura's face and moves herself into position. She sink down between Laura's thighs and prepares to inhale the tasty juices oozing between her legs.

Gwen drops down face first into Laura and without any hesitation whatsoever, starts eating Peter's gift out of Laura's snatch. This little visual causes the blood to flow in Peter and his erection to come back to life in record time.

And what makes it come back to life even sooner, is Gwen wrapping her soft and smooth soles around Peter's manhood and pumping it between her silky arches. The feeling of Gwen just working him over, it makes Peter harder and hornier than ever before.

Giving a man a footjob while eating his cum out of another woman's pussy, it's a combination to make Gwen just feel horny as hell. Peter's hands roll down her legs and send further tingles. It's just one feeling which lights Gwen on fire, and Peter slides his cock down between her arches, taking more and more against her soft feet.

"That's hot...you're hot...you're hot and amazing."

Peter slaps her ass, and Gwen releases his cock. She wiggles her hips back and forth in a very enticing way.

Without another pause, Peter rears back and rams his cock deep into Gwen's tight box. He can feel her wrapping around him, while he shoves deep inside of her. His ball balls slam down against her, rocketing against her body. Peter pulls almost all the way out from her and guides his tip against her before shoving it inside of her.

"Always so good."

Gwen appreciates the praise and is going to do everything in her power, to live up to Peter's praise. Her tight walls move around Peter and then sink around him. Peter is really up inside of her and really making her feel good. He can go in so deep and touch all of the places which need to be touched and fuck Gwen like she needs to be fucked.

The eyes of the writhing mutant snap over in a primal and lustful rage. Laura shifts her hips up and down, with Gwen's tongue working its sinful magic on her. There's no question about it, Laura is right at the mercy of Gwen. She sucks up all of the cum that Peter left in her and does so much more, so much more to bring Laura to the tipping point.

As fast as Gwen edges Laura, it appears from the moans that are going into her pussy, that Peter is doing an excellent job in edging Gwen as well. His thick, throbbing balls hit Gwen at pretty much all of the right points. He is deep inside of her, very deep, if all of the notes Gwen hits are any indication. And Laura feels they just might be a very good indication of what is going on here.

Peter sinks himself deeper into Gwen, pushing his throbbing balls against her ass. He pulls out of her and then sinks a little bit deeper inside of her. He's closer to getting inside of her then before, her super snug walls enveloping his cock and then releasing it from her prison. The prison of her soft, wet pussy, a great feeling indeed. Peter cannot help and sink inside of her, pulling out of her and driving deep inside of her, so deep that the feeling of her tightening around him was perfect.

"Gwen, oh, baby, you feel so good."

Her silken walls caressing every inch of Peter's massive prick tests his ability. He cannot help and touch every inch of Gwen he can reach and Peter tests the limits of what can be reached. He repeatedly and endlessly drives into Gwen and makes her body just squeeze him. Her tight box envelopes and releases Peter, holding him tight between her silken walls and making Peter groan in pleasure and in lust.

And boy, there's a lot of lust to be felt, the deeper Peter drives into her. He feels his muscles begin to tense up. He's close to popping inside of the second woman of the night. He just needs to hold back a little bit longer, to enjoy Gwen. Enjoy the feeling of her tight walls milking him of every single drop of seed resting in his big balls. He's close, close, closer.

Peter holds back, not quite cumming just yet. He pushed against Gwen's ass, squeezing it extremely tight and pulling back from him.

"Cum for me, Gwen. I want to feel your pussy pumping my cock...and I'm sure Laura's about ready to pop as well."

"Yes."

Laura is about ready to tap a gusher and to hit an amazing gusher. Her legs clamp around the back of Gwen's head and forces her deeper, tongue first into her. Gwen rolls her tongue against Laura's warm slit and allows the juices to flow.

Speaking of things that are about to flow, Peter's edging closer. The feeling of Gwen wrapping hre walls around him and releasing him is really good. It brings Peter ever so close to his explosion. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his big cock into her snug womanhood.

The moan enters Laura's pussy and causes her hips to push up. Gwen's attack on Laura's tight box gets the juices flowing in pretty much every single way possible.

Peter holds on tight to Gwen's hips and slams into her.

"Close."

Gwen understands how close Peter is to finishing off in her and wants to make sure that he loses every single last drop into her. His balls slaps her on the thighs from behind, the further Peter pushes inside. His balls rest on her thighs the deeper Peter drives into her.

He holds onto Gwen, hammering her all the way to the finishing point. Her walls crank him and make Peter's muscles tense up a little bit more. He pulls himself from her and then sinks deep into her. Feeling her pussy walls clamp down on him, and then close in tight.

Without any other warning, Peter rams into Gwen and lets the juices flow inside of her body. Gwen tightens around him and allows Peter to shoot his seed inside of her body.

The web slinger pumps his load inside of her. His muscles tighten up and then relax themselves, pushing every single last drop of seed into Gwen. Peter rides her orgasm out, allowing his own to enter her.

Gwen milks him in the most pleasurable way possible. He tries to cry out her name, only to find himself grunting from his release. It's a hell of a release as well, the deeper and harder Peter buries himself into her. The more his balls repeatedly slap against her backside, sending her spiraling over the edge with endless amounts of pleasure. He cups her ass and releases it with a couple of solid smacks, echoing throughout the room.

"It's good. It's really good."

Gwen's so glad it feels really good. His cock slamming into her stretches her warm pussy out and makes Gwen just shudder on the bed. She steadies into a tempo of moaning and thrashing from what Peter was doing to her. It was great.

The second passes with Peter pulling himself out of her body and allowing Gwen to drop down onto the bed. He runs a hand on the back of her neck and leans in to kiss her. Seed dribbles from her lips.

Laura pops up and takes Peter's meat into her mouth one more time to get it nice and hard. Gwen sits up and moves between Peter's legs to suck on his balls. The sensation both women introduce beneath his waist feels beyond great, and Peter can hardly keep his head above the water. His hands brush against both Laura and Gwen's head when they continue their endless pleasure on him.

The night's just getting started.

X-X-X

The second Peter moves around the corner, a hand reaches to him and grabs him by the crotch. He just gets his pants back on about ten seconds ago and now a hand shoves down them.

"Hello, honey."

Daisy just smiles at the warm greeting. The front of her suit opens to allow her breasts to spill out. The SHIELD Director leans in and kisses Peter on the lips. The two of the engage a passionate kiss, with their hands moving all over their bodies.

She pulls away from Peter. The strand of saliva breaks from their lips. Daisy cups his crotch with one hand and his jaw with the other hand. Fire spreads through her eyes and down to her loins.

"As, you expected….I've not been having as good of a time of fixing the portal as I would like. In fact, it's not going that well at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She moves his pants down and allows his cock to be freed from its confines.

"It doesn't help when you Peter, Gwen, and Laura go at like rabbits. And you know my one weakness is watching you fuck other women. It gets my pussy so wet."

Daisy moves her zipper down and makes sure to show her wet pussy. She climbs onto Peter's lap and allows him to drop into the chair. His cock springs to life from her efforts to pleasure him.

"I finger myself raw thinking about your nice hard cock and it being inside of me. Like it's going to be inside of me, right now."

"Oh, I'm not going to argue."

"You never do."

Daisy wiggles her wet slit down on Peter's cock and edges it closer. The first third of it slides into her body. Daisy drops down and a moan follows the second she works her hips down onto him. Her legs tighten their grip around him and make sure Peter's almost all the way inside of her. Filling Daisy completely up with as much cock as would fit inside of her. Inch after inch of the throbbing meat shoves its way into Daisy's moist cavern, making her bite down on her lip and take Peter inside of her all of the way.

"You never do."

Peter's not going to argue with his wife's snug box hugging his cock. She starts bouncing up and down on his manhood, pushing down all of the way. Daisy bottoms out on Peter, her thighs pressing against his balls. She pulls up and makes sure her chest is eye level with Peter.

The web slinger moves in and takes Daisy's lovely breasts into his mouth, cupping and sucking on them. She's moaning and bucking down onto his manhood. Sinking her wet pussy down onto him and squeezing his prick, until the point where his balls are just driving against her.

It's one of the best feelings one can have, and Peter's giving her pretty much everything. Her mind is just pumping with excitement, energy, and pretty much everything else along those lines. Peter cups her tit and releases it from his hand to make Daisy moan.

"Do it again."

Peter does it again, molding Daisy's breasts in his hands. She rocks back, sinking more of his cock inside of her snug cavern. She rocks up and down onto him to crank Peter's massive tool.

"I'm glad I can still rock your world after all of this time."

Peter raises his eyebrow and Daisy gives him a little smirk.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Somehow, I knew you couldn't."

Peter grabs Daisy's fleshy globe and squeezes it in his hand. Daisy moans when feeling Peter's hand against her chest, cupping and releasing her in the most amazing way possible. He goes from the right one to the left one, sending bursts of excitement through Daisy, centering at her really wet and really hot loins.

Said loins drive down onto Peter and take his manhood inside of her. He goes in a tiny bit deeper, sinking his big cock inside of Daisy. Daisy hangs onto him, enjoying the ride. It's a hell of a ride as well to be honest when she bounces up and down on Peter, sinking her pussy on him and pulling all the way from him.

"Baby...just keep it up."

Peter does in fact keep it up. He keeps burying himself into Daisy, never once letting up on her snug center. She repeatedly slides her walls down on him and pumps his cock until something bubbles to the surface. That something causes a tension to rise in Peter's balls.

Daisy grabs the underside of his cock and grinds on him, staving off his orgasm. The denial only makes Peter want to screw Daisy's brains out more vigorously. Something that the SHIELD agent encourages with her constant bouncing upon his iron hard prick. It slides into her body, making Daisy just feel that added rush, the added rush which sends her body into a very aroused state.

Peter holds onto her hips to rock Daisy up and down on him.

"You're getting off on having the same cock that was in two other women inside of you, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Daisy rocks herself up and down on Peter. His hands really do the most wonderful things to her. Daisy's panting, allowing herself to rise and drop on him. Peter fills her pussy up with his throbbing cock, and then releases it. Her wet pussy closes around him and releases him.

"P-Peter."

"Don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet."

Daisy arches back, spreading her legs as far as the position will allow. She takes as much of Peter's swollen organ into her, rocking her body completely. Daisy really wishes she sucked Gwen and Laura's juices off of his cock, but it's really a missed opportunity to be honest.

She tenses around him, not caring if he's about ready to cum alongside her or not.

Every inch of Daisy's sizzling hot body closes around his thick cock. A loud smack echoes with Peter burying himself as deep inside of Daisy as humanly possible.

Husband and wife join in nature's oldest form of bonding. Peter's balls start tingling a little bit, and come very close to releasing their bounty inside of Daisy. Daisy slides down onto him, and releases him. She wants to push Peter, edge him just that much closer.

Daisy works him over, the heat emitting through her body pleasuring him.

"You're going to get everything you deserve."

"I sure hope so, honey."

Peter plants his cock deeper into Daisy. He can feel her ass underneath his palms as he drives her down onto him. Looking up into Daisy's beautiful face shows the pleasure. Peter can only get a little bit closer to the edge. His balls come very much closer to releasing inside of her. He comes close to breaking inside of her.

Just one little push and Peter's going to explode. Daisy gives him that one little last push, sinking down on his cock and working him, pumping his cock until it's inside of her and trapped. She milks him a little more.

"Daisy."

"Peter...it's time."

Peter grunts and one more push is all it takes. Her walls clamp down hard as possible and begin to milk Peter of every last drop of seed inside of her. The pleasure of release hits both Daisy and Peter a few seconds later, both of them rocking. The chair is tested and passes with flying colors.

The pressure in Daisy's loins finally gives way and she closes ranks on him. It's so good, and she gets herself off so good while bouncing on the same cock that fucked both Laura and Gwen into a cross-eyed stupor just a few minutes ago. Sweat rolls down her body and Peter adds to her pleasure by burying his face into her chest.

"You're so insatiable."

Those wet walls clamp down onto Peter and coax the last drop of cum out of him. Peter holds Daisy down and rocks her body. She shakes all over, her sweaty tits jiggling like mad. Peter sucks her glorious globes and it results in Daisy coming down to Earth with insatiable hunger just burning through her eyes.

"You're better than the rest."

Daisy scoops up his cock the second she pulls out of her.

A figure sneaking into the lab causes Peter to smile. He pushes Daisy against the wall and then webs her against it. Daisy's nipples harden and her pussy aches with need when realizing what happened.

Cassandra Cain steps into the room, strippping off of her clothes with each tantalizing step. She stands before him, wearing nothing other than a bra and a thong. The skilled ninja shows just how fast her movements are by jumping Peter and ramming his cock down her throat.

The warm paradise of Cass's mouth gets Peter stiff the rest of the way. The soft moans coming from Daisy as she webbed to the wall and forced to watch Cass suck on him off only makes him harder.

Is it really forcing someone through when they get off on the position?

Cass finds sucking cock quite nice. She makes sure to attack all of the nerve endings just right for maximum pleasure. Her understanding of the human body is going to give Peter the most pleasure possible and that's something that he deserves. His fingers push against the back of Cass's head and sinks himself down into her throat.

"You're amazing. Sucking my cock like that while my slutty wife is forced to watch. And look at how hot that makes her!"

Daisy's protest that she's not slutty loses steam when she feels a pleasant buzz in her pussy. Daisy really wishes she can get out of the webbing. The truth is, maybe if she applies herself, she can, but she enjoys being webbed to the wall and forced to watch Peter in intercourse with another woman.

The sexy ninja on the ground takes Peter's long rod into her mouth and smothers it salvia. All of the attributes which makes Cass a great fighter, makes her a great lover as well. She attacks the massive prick from every angle, sucking on it, until it's rock solid in her mouth. She hungrily works Peter up and down until his cock is rock solid.

Cass pulls herself up to a standing position and pushes against the wall. Her hands rest on either side of Daisy. Daisy looks up at Cass who grins and gives Daisy an open mouthed kiss, to taste where her mouth is. Daisy returns the kiss.

The next play results in Cass kissing down Daisy's neck and then resting her face against Daisy's chest, nuzzling against them and lightly sucking on her nipples.

Peter's stiff as hell and ready to fuck. He puts his hands on Cass's waist and eases his manhood ever so closer to her wet pussy. It slides open a little bit and allows Peter's cock to sink inside of her. His balls slap against her wet thighs, and he's deep inside of her.

So deep inside of her that Peter's pressing against his body. He can feel both the heat from Cass's body and Daisy's as well. Fucking Cass practically into Daisy and the wall causes a jolt of pleasure to rise through Peter.

"Wreck her. Wreck her and fill her pussy up with your cum. Do that for me, honey."

Peter's not one to leave his wife very disappointed for too long. He almost pulls out of Cass to tease her. Cass tenses around the tip to make sure Peter does not go too long.

"You must be as horny as she was."

"Impossible."

Cass nibbles Daisy's nipple and causes her breath to hit. The feeling of Peter sliding inside of her and stuffing her box full of his cock makes her just tense around him. Cass closes ranks around Peter and releases him, with hunger dancing in her eyes. He slaps her rear end a couple of times, before burying himself deeper into her. He goes inside of her as fast as possible. Peter almost pulls all the way out before sinking himself into her. Her wet pussy closes ranks down onto him and milks Peter as much as humanly possible.

"It's pretty close."

Daisy's going to concede that. Peter is deeper and deeper inside of Cass. Every now and then, Peter hits Daisy on the side f the leg with his balls. The reminder of how much cum they store makes Daisy flood with anticipation. She wiggles herself against the side of Cass's leg, humping it like a bitch in heat.

Which is a pretty good description of what Daisy is right about now.

Peter holds onto Cass and repeatedly sinks himself into her. He moves closer and closer to the edge and pulls back just enjoy. He drops his hands down her back and feels every inch of his young bodyguard's body. He presses against her and puts his lips against the back of her neck.

The soft touches Peter gifts her with speeds up the flow of Cass's juices. She gushes for him the more he touches Cass's lovely body.

"You like it when I touch you there, don't you?"

Cass answers his question by tightening her wet pussy around him and releasing his iron rod from around her. He pushes deeper and deeper inside of her wet cavern, pressing against him. Peter keeps attacking those hot spots and sending more pleasure from Cass.

Speaking of someone who is about to be set off, Daisy's having the time of her life. She wriths and wiggles underneath the touch of her lover. Cass leans in and puts her mouth on Daisy's nipple, sucking on it very hard.

"You...just wait…."

"What for my cock soaked in Cass's juices to fuck that sexy mouth of yours?"

That's pretty close enough to what Daisy is waiting for to count. Her pussy quakes underneath them, spraying juices against Cass's leg.

Cass finds her pleasure centers doubled. The faster Peter rams into her, the more she cums and the more she flexes her wet pussy around his stiff cock.

She is getting closer and finally, it hits. Cass closes up tight against him and makes Peter's balls tingle. He's getting closer and closer, the faster he drives into her body. He sinks his cock into Cass, riding her out. His muscles reach their boiling point.

"It's time."

Cass figures as much and closes ranks on Peter. He's came several times tonight, but she knows that he will always have more in the tank. Peter sinks himself faster and faster into Cass, his balls swinging and striking her on the back of the leg. It's only a matter of time before he gives her what she wants.

The vice like clamp and Daisy giving slight vibrations between Cass's legs which tickle Peter's balls end up being more than enough. Peter closes his hands against Cass's waist and then sinks himself into her. The final sink proves to be more than enough, to begin to fire Peter's payload into Cass.

Peter grunts and pushes into her. His thick balls discharge more than enough of seed. The overflow drips from Cass as he tries to put more on her. Juices puddle at her feet, but Peter pays this fact no mind.

The second Cass pulls away and Peter pulls away from her, the webbing dissolves. Daisy drops down to the ground and like a woman marooned in the desert for months on end, she slides her tongue deep into Cass and eats Peter's seed from her overflowing snatch.

Only about thirty seconds of vigorous pussy eating passes right before Peter grabs Daisy by the hair and then forces his cock into her mouth. Daisy is not missing a beat, she sucks the juices off of Peter's cock.

A finger wiggle causes Cass to understand. She moves over to the table and sits down, spreading her legs. Her thighs drip with desire and the hunger in her body cannot be matched.

Peter holds on tight to Daisy and face fucks her mouth until his cock is rock hard. He pulls out of her and slaps Daisy on the face.

"You know what to do."

Daisy eagerly crawls across the room on her knees and climbs up onto the table. She puts her face between Cass's dripping thighs and once again eats her out.

Peter joins them seconds later, sliding into Daisy. It does not take her that long to finish thanks to the up from earlier.

Of course, an early release does not prevent Peter from hammering her from behind until she cannot take anymore.

Fortunately for both of them, Daisy can take a lot. Her stamina about matches her husband's. The sounds of sex fill the lab, and hopefully this will ease the tension to give them all a clear head to work on the way home.

**To Be Continued on 9/13/2018.**

**Thanks for your support and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

Gwen Stacy perches on the gargoyle, deep in thought. It is really funny how everything has taken a turn here. Just a couple of days ago, she is on a different Earth. Going home is within her grasp. And now, the reason which she did not want to go home is now gone.

Yet, still, Gwen cannot help feel a bit anxious about staying home now that she's here. There's just a part of her which thinks that the grass is in fact a little bit greener on the other side. She cannot help and run these thoughts over in her mind. She blows a strand of hair out of her face.

"So, it's a habit of spiders all dimensions over to be on these gargoyles when they're deep in thought?

Gwen's not alone now and she has some gratitude for that. She takes a second to see Peter come up behind her. Gwen turns over her shoulder and flashes him a smile.

"Sorry, about that. It's just that I'm...well I've got a lot on my mind."

Peter smiles, leans in, and plants a very light kiss on Gwen's lips. Gwen pulls back from the kiss, the smile deepening as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"That much is obvious."

"Yeah, it is, I guess."

Gwen thinks about what she's going to do next. There's a lot of things going on in her mind and she cannot really process everything that's been happening at once. Peter's hands rest on her shoulders and this causes Gwen to relax ever so slightly. But not too much because she wants to make a clear head.

It takes a second before Gwen decides it would be best to break the silence.

"It's funny how life works sometimes. We're in the same exact opposite situations now. I'm home and you're here. How is the restoration of the Goblin King's portal coming along?"

"Slow."

Gwen shakes her head a few seconds later. Peter wraps his arm around her and holds Gwen in close.

"It could be going slow, but we'll find a way to work on it. We'll find a way to figure this all out."

Gwen cannot help and flash another smile in spite herself.

"Good, I'm glad."

She cannot spend all of her time on this gargoyle hiding from the rest of the world. Or the thought that being home, even without the Goblin King, is not as enticing as a prospect as Gwen first thought it was. She sighs for a second.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything will be when I figure it out. He's gone, and I thought that would be a good thing. And maybe it's still a good thing. But now….I just don't know."

Peter leans closer towards her. The gust of wind blows through both of their faces when they perch up for this position.

"You'll know when you figure it out. And you will figure it out soon."

Gwen responds with a nod, as everything just swam through her mind. There's some thoughts brimming through her mind of what she really wants to do in the future. Wanting to do them and getting them done is two different things however. She clamps a hand on Peter's shoulder and pulls her in closely. Another light kiss plants on Gwen's neck. She smiles in spite of herself.

"Just thinking of how things are going to be like from here forward. He's gone, but there's just a lot of problems left to solve. I'm not going to say that him being gone is going to be the be all and end all of solving this problem...but it just feels….it feels like I can do some good on your Earth as well as mine."

Gwen's torn between two worlds and conflict rages intensely.

"Well, I can't make that decision for you, unfortunately. That's all down to you. You're going to be the one who is going to have to figure out what's best for you."

A solemn expression spreads over Gwen's face. She swings down from the gargoyle onto the ledge and the second she slips into the Goblin King's old lab, Peter follows her.

"I was afraid you might say that. Mostly because I know it's true. I guess...I guess I'm going to have to make a decision."

Gwen shakes her head and tries to shake off of the indecision. There's one other thought brimming through her mind.

"No. I'm going to have to make a decision. There's no maybe about it."

"You'll make the right call. I know you can. And I know you will."

"Thanks, Pete."

Gwen moves over into the main lab. The others have gone off, perhaps to salvage parts for the portal. Maybe she should see what can be done to help with things on her head. It's time to roll up her sleeves and finds out.

X-X-X

The road to getting this portal done completely is going to be a bit of an uphill climb. Daisy, Carol, and Jessica step into one of the Goblin King's underground bases, or rather, they step into the tunnel outside of one of the underground bases. She scans the area to make sure there are no nasty surprises to trip them up.

Carol finally speaks up a couple of seconds later with a statement which is on the minds of all of them.

"Am I the only one who is a bit unnerved there's no traps down this tunnel?"

Daisy shudders and shakes her head before getting back into the conversation.

"No, you're not the only one."

The lack of light means if there's something on the floor, they will only have seconds to react. Fortunately, they have good reflexes and are able to dodge traps. Still, it doesn't make things unnerving.

The entire city of New York is recovering from this. Daisy thinks that if the Goblin King is able to enact his plans, than everything is going to be far worse than it was already. Thankfully, the Goblin King does not succeed in his plans, just failing at them by the skin of his disgusting teeth.

The lab doors slide open. The choking dust is not a good sigh. And yet, Daisy somehow knows that the lab that they need is underneath this one.

A few presses of buttons on the security console gets what they need. The opening of the floor allows them to descend down the staircase.

Several lights blink into light and Daisy realizes seconds later, the lab is rigged to explode. She moves over the computer controlling the bombs in the center of the room to disable it.

"Look for a circuit board like the one I showed you. I'm going to disable the bombs the best I can."

Jessica and Carol do not argue with Daisy. She's not the kind of woman you want to argue with, in a situation like this. It's important, vital, even to get what they need.

Daisy parks herself in front of the computer and starts working her way through the sequences. It's very simple, although a bit of a tedious process to shut down everything. Including the backup process which is bound to trigger after Daisy finishes taking care of the first sequence.

She spends the next couple of seconds holding her breath in.

"Found something."

Her mood improves ever so slightly at Jessica's declaration of finding something. That's some good news and something they can build on.

It would be even better news if the power cells they wanted are here is well. Daisy thinks that holding her breath for that one is not a very good idea however. They have come a very long way in a very short time, and maybe they will get the portal started up sooner rather than later.

For once, hope hit them hard, but Daisy was not going to let herself be jinxed.

X-X-X

Wilson Fisk, for one brief moment, had the cure he wants, and his wife's stability in the palm of his hands. Now he stands in the hallway of a hospital, ill-equipped to deal with his wife's medical condition. He looks out into a city, also very much ill-equipped to deal with the problems which is about ready to come.

Fisk lets a heaving sigh out. He's very much disappointed with how this situation has played out. To say things could have gone better is the understatement to end all understatements. Fisk puts his hand underneath his chin and is very much deep in thought. The situation he got into was not exactly easy for him to deal with.

He has the salvage rights to rebuild the lot of the city. But, does it really matter when his own personal life has taken a turn for the worse?

"Mr. Fisk."

The words and the tone Fisk does not want to hear from any doctor comes out. The moment he thinks his wife is going to get better is a long distant memory. The anguish that he allowed the Goblin King to play him like a fiddle, like a harp from hell, causes a sickening and disgusting feeling to drop somewhere within the pit of Wilson Fisk's stomach.

"Yes."

"Your wife is...her condition is worsening. It seems like the formula which transformed us all gave her a shock."

Fisk responds with an inclination of his head. He sizes up the man in front of him for the next several minutes. It looks like the doctor is very anxious.

"May I see her?"

"Yes, it's for the best. It might be time for you to say goodbye. And I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. You did everything that you could."

Fisk takes the long and anguished walk despite his strides being extremely fast. He comes up to the room where his wife lays in bed. Pale, clammy, and shivering.

Reaching over to the chair off to the side, Fisk lifts up another blanket and drops it on top of Vanessa. Seconds pass as Fisk eyes her and then pulls back completely with more seconds passing. Fisk holds his hand up to her face and peers down into her eyes.

"Wilson...it's time."

Those weak words come out of Vanessa, who looked gravely ill.

"You can hold on, you can fight….I know that you're a fighter."

"I don't want to fight anymore. It's too much….I know that you'll be great without me."

Fisk disagrees. He was better with her. And there's times where he took Vanessa for granted. The disease sapped away all of the youth and energy in her body. The Kingpin puts a hand on her forehead.

"I do wish you would have come to me sooner when you were not feeling well."

"You were busy. You always said that once the business had been stabilized you would….come home more often. But it never was more stable."

Fisk gives a solemn nod. The problem is, running a city is not like anything else. There's always problems. No matter how many talented people Fisk put under his employ, there's always something out there. He takes a few seconds to consider what happened.

"If I had known differently…."

Those words come out and Fisk does not finish his sentence. His wife's mouth opens and she tries to say another word. However, there's no sound which comes out. Other than her breathing which gets lesser, lesser, and lesser.

"Goodbye, Vanessa."

There's no outward emotions. Fisk turns around to face away from the doctors who go over to check on Vanessa. Another few beeps of the machines until Fisk hears a flatlining sound out of his ear.

"I'm sorry. She's all gone."

Fisk wipes a tear away from his face before he turns around to the doctors.

"You've done everything you can. You've gone above and beyond. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help the hospital recover from this terrible ordeal."

The doctors did not know what to say. Fisk views their stunned faces for the next few seconds. He gives one last look at his wife, the machines showing that she's all gone.

His phone rings and Fisk answers it. He remains calm in spite of the grief he had been feeling.

"Hold all my meetings. I''m afraid I have some bad news. Vanessa has passed on….yes, I know...and I regret what has been done."

He regrets the role that he played in speeding up the process as well. That's the final thought entering the mind of the Kingpin of Crime as he leaves his wife's room and takes the long walk back down to the elevator.

Despite the regrets, life goes on and it's merely business.

X-X-X

Gwen knows that Mary-Jane and Liz will be here and just in time because Gwen really needed to talk to them. This is going to be a conversation which there's a part of Gwen who is not looking forward to having it, but at the same time, it's a conversation they need to have.

The music, the lights ,hopefully nothing will interrupt what she needs to do. The others are hard at work on creating the portal to get back home and Daisy tells her that it will be done by the morning. This gives Gwen plenty of time to do what she needs to do.

Gwen steps into the club and comes across Mary-Jane and Liz who flash her smiles and waves her across the floor. Gwen crosses the club and sits down next to them.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself...how have you been….I can't believe what happened, can you?"

Mary-Jane's tone brings a sad smile to Gwen. She knows she has to be referring to the Goblin King epidemic. Liz puts her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Yeah, one minute I'm taking a walk to the wall and the next minute, I'm lying on the street, clothes ripped. I really don't have any idea how I got here. Or what I did when I was blacked out."

Gwen, MJ, and Liz sit down on the table, all of them getting their usual drinks. Gwen hopes that she can explain this particular situation to them. There's something forming in the pit of her stomach.

"It's best not to know."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone in this city seemed to be hit with it. Good thing Spider-Girl didn't get hit by it. And it looked like she had some friends...do you believe there's now a Spider-Man?"

"I think I saw him."

"Oh, what's he like?"

Mary-Jane's bubbly expression causes a smile to go over Gwen's face. Liz takes a drink before asking the more important question, at least in her mind.

"And more importantly, is he single?"

"Don't really know."

Mary-Jane and Liz just flash knowing smiles.

"Well, if not talk about Spider-Man let's talk about...what was his name…."

Liz offers a mock thoughtful look, her hand underneath her chin a few seconds later. Mary-Jane picks up with another statement.

"Doctor Benjamin Palmer"

"Yeah, him. He was cute. And an older man, you know he must know what he's doing."

Liz winks at Gwen, but she brushed off Liz's antics with a smile.

"Or do you know for sure that he knows."

Gwen tilts back in her chair for a second and pulls back into position before she tips it over. She responds with one of the more mysterious smiles she can manage.

"A lady never kisses and tells you know."

"Oh, honey, I know. But you can give us a couple of hints."

Gwen takes a couple more drinks and looks at them. She is having fun, relaxing, although there's still something on her mind.

"I wanted to tell you girls that I would be going away for a while."

"Seriously? But, you just got back."

Liz's face falls a second later. Mary-Jane picks up the statement a little bit later as well and locks onto Gwen's eyes.

"This is about him, isn't it? The good doctor."

Gwen's shoulders slump down for a second and then her expression perks up into a smile.

"It's not completely about him, to be fair. But, to be honest, there's things I want to do. And it's not like I'm not going to come back. It's just, I need a holiday."

"Given all of the weird things in this city, who can blame you for taking some time off."

Gwen's happy for Mary-Jane's sympathetic statement. It means a whole lot to her. She gives Liz the side eye and waits for her to say something, anything. Liz puts her hand down on the table.

"If you want to go for something, I say you go for something. You're young after all. It's just like my mother always said, if you wait around, you might regret it later."

It puts things in perspective to be honest. Gwen hates to wait around. Still one last night out with the girls cannot most certainly hurt.

"I just didn't want to duck and run on you guys."

Mary-Jane gives a very knowing smile, as she had figured it out. But, out of respect to Gwen, she did not say anything.

"Oh, I'm sure that you have a very good reason for your mysterious disappearances all the time."

Gwen does indeed and she wonders if Liz and MJ figured out her night job. Just not telling her out of respect to her secret. It's really something to think about and Gwen cups her chin in the deepest thought possible.

Leaning back, MJ motions to the bar before turning back to Liz.

"One more drink?"

"How about a couple?"

Liz grins at that suggestion from Gwen.

"I'll drink for to that."

X-X-X

Gwen returns back to the lab where Peter and Kara are already waiting for her. The rest of their party was in the other room, working on the portal ,and hopefully their return trip home.

She walks forward and gives Peter a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I thought you would be gone by now."

"What, trying to get rid of me?"

Gwen lightly punches Peter on the shoulder.

"No, but I thought that with everything that's happened….you would be eager to get back home."

"Well, Daisy's configuring the portal and she needs to run a test. The last thing we need is to be transmitted to some horror world."

That would be just their luck, Gwen thinks. She leans back against the wall a second later. She decides to drop the bombshell.

"I'm coming with you."

"Wait, you are?"

Peter realizes the astonishment in his voice and dials it back a little bit.

"I'll be glad to have you. And I mean that, I really do mean that. It's just that, I thought that you had your heart set on returning home. And now that the Goblin King is….are you sure that you want this?"

Gwen leans in and gives Peter a more explosive kiss than ever before. Kara just cannot help smiling.

"I'm sure she's sure."

"Yeah, Kara's right, I'm sure."

Another kiss, this time more passionate than the one that came before it followed with Gwen making her intentions known. Peter breaks away from the kiss a second later.

"She looks pretty sure. But, I thought that...well does it matter right now?"

"I thought about it for a long time. I'm sure a big brain like yours can build me something that I can walk between Earths."

Kara snaps her fingers and makes sure the attention turns to her.

"With the Goblin King's technology, we should be able to hook you up with something like that, no problem whatsoever."

"Good, I'm glad."

Daisy steps away from the lab. Laura and Cass join the entire group a moment later, with light smiles.

"There's no trace of Murdock out there."

Gwen hesitates for a moment.

"If you want to stay and deal with him, you should."

"Kara said that I had a way to get back."

"Yeah, half of it's here, the other half is at Horizon. I should be able to hook you up within a day or two."

Kara motions to the bag of the technology she looted from one of the labs. She had a feeling Gwen might want to stay on their Earth, so it's time.

"I've got the portal figured out."

"Good."

Daisy leads them both in. She activates the portal and the first thing they see is Sue's relieved face on the other side at Horizon.

Laura takes the first plunge into the portal, fearless as usual. The moment they see her determined face on the other side of the portal.

Daisy grabs Peter's hand.

"The moment I go through, the portal's rigged to collapse in thirty seconds. No one's going to use it."

The Goblin King is finished, but he still might have supports out there. That's a very real possibility. Cass steps thorugh the portal, then Kara, then Jessica, then Carol.

Peter, Gwen, and Daisy step through. Peter turns to Gwen, as if to tell her that this is now or never.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

Without any hesitation, Gwen puts one foot in front of the other and enters the portal. She waits for Peter to come out on the other side.

Daisy crosses over onto their Earth without any problems. It's good to be back home in every single way.

Her radio comes to life immediately not that she's in range. Because of course it does. Daisy does not have a chance to stretch her ways.

"Agent Hill?"

"We have a situation, Agent Johnson. Several high-security prisoners have escaped the facility."

Daisy almost could have groaned at Maria's news. This was her life in a nutshell.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She turns to Peter who decides to follow her. Leaving the rest of the women in the lab to figure out what their next move was here.

X-X-X

"You should be here as well."

Those words never really give Peter any comfort whatsoever. He and Daisy step into the SHIELD control center. Maria Hill, who took charge when Daisy is away, leads them into the room. The images of several people appear on the screen. There's one in particular who escaped that catches Peter's attention.

"No."

Maria's expression grows sympathetic for the plight of Peter Parker.

"I'm afraid so."

The image of Norman Osborn morphs onto the screen with the cackling face of the Green Goblin and then it shifts straight back to Norman Osborn one more time. Those taunting, taunting eyes get up.

"MODOK, Crossbones, the Crimson Dynamo, Metallo, and the Taskmaster, among others. We were able to secure others, but they are unaccounted for."

The cackling Goblin's face on the screen makes Peter realize just how much.

"Well, I want them found."

Daisy's sharp voice comes out. That high security prison was supposed to prevent criminals from getting out. It should take nothing less than an action from a god to get them out of that prison.

Exactly how it happened, Daisy will get to the bottom of it. Especially Osborn, the deaths of several SHIELD agents at the hands of the Green Goblin's mad scheme the last time, including an old friend of hers.

"Does Simmons know?"

"She's aware...and about as angry as you would expect."

Given the situation, Daisy understands Jemma's anger.

X-X-X

Free, at last, Norman Osborn is free at last. His big grin comes across the other gentleman who join him. One of them, a man dressed in black, with a skull looking mask puts his finger on his chest.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear, Osborn. We only walked with you because it was the kind of opportunity. But, if you think that you're going to boss us around then…."

Osborn grabs the hand of Crossbones and twists it around to cause a loud crack to echo.

"You think I'm going to boss you around? You would be rotting in that cell if it wasn't for me and my associate."

A loud crack echoes with all of Crossbone's arms threatening to snap.

"There's about five different ways I can break every single bone in your arm. Don't test me."

Osborn's voice turns into that of the Green Goblin and causes Crossbones to shudder in response. He drops down.

"You're lucky. Just wait."

"Is there a point to us meeting here? I don't work cheap."

Osborn turns to the Taskmaster who spoke out. MODOK is about ready to give his two cents as well.

"Yes. AIM is more than sufficient to take down any do-gooders. I don't need help from the likes of you."

Osborn puts a tablet down on the table and flashes several reports of AIM facilities being gutted by SHIELD.

"AIM is not what it used to be...and rest assure Taskmaster, you will be well compensated for your sklils. All of you will be. I'm a businessman after all. I know what keeps my employees motivated."

The Crimson Dynamo laughs and speaks in his thick Russian accent.

"Money makes the world funny, Mr. Osborn."

Metallo speaks up for the first time.

"All I want is revenge on the Kryptonian. AIM gave me the power to do this, and yet…."

"You squandered your power and got me locked up alongside with you."

MODOK and Metallo lock eyes with each other until Osborn clears his throat.

"We have one common enemy. The Avengers. And more importantly, our President."

The Taskmaster shakes his head in disgust.

"He's not my President. I bet the damn Russians were involved."

The Crimson Dynamo speaks up in the defensive at the Taskmaster's accusations.

"Hey, we have better taste than Stark!"

Osborn just smiles.

"Politics in this country have been rather boring. Everyone is secure in the status quo. We have not had a Presidential assassination in a very long time. I think you would agree that it's time to correct that and gave the children of tomorrow a historical event to remember in an era so full of disappointment."

Everyone nods around the table. If they are united by one thing, it's a hatred for Tony Stark and the Avengers.

MODOK speaks up one more time.

"I get behind that...but I hope that you will not be blinded by your hatred and obsession for Spider-Man."

"I do have my plans for him. But they can wait until Stark's out of the picture."

Norman smiles. Peter's done really well for himself. And Norman's always thought of him as a son, more worthy of acknowledgment than his own son.

But, Norman is going to teach him a valuable lesson about not being too comfortable.

**To Be Continued on 9/30/2018.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

The sunshine beat down on the ongoers of the the beach. Children run around, laughing, playing, having a good time. There's many men and women who sunbathe on the beach and also have a very good time. Off in the distance, there's a small group of people who have the time of their life by playing a Volley Ball Game. One of them whiffs it on an obvious serve and almost drops down to the ground.

This beautiful July day is one where many of the people on the beach enjoy. There's not a care in the world for any of them. There's not a cloud in the sky and most certainly not a twist in the arrangements. Everything is going according to plan for these people and all of them wait.

A group of children laugh as they make a sand castle. Said object rises up from the beach from amusement. One of them reaches over and takes a bucket to get more sand. Something causes the child to stop and then there's a loud bubbling sound off in the distance.

The child's eyes grow as wide as saucers when he looks forward. The rest of the children and several of the beach goers move into position. Their mouths just as wide as well. Their eyes fixate on the figure rising out of the water. A gentleman wearing green rises up out of the beach and his eyes lock onto each and every one of the beach goers. All of them break out with a deep breath.

He wears nothing other than a green speedo. His dark hair forms a frame around his face and his dark eyes just narrow at a certain point. One sees something fix in his eyes. They realize that he's not one to be stolen with.

There's a couple of people on the beach who look at the man with a closer look of dismay then the rest of them. One of them adjusts his watch and then motions for more to join them. Another group of six men and women appear just seconds later. One of them holds a gun and waits for the man rising out of the water to react.

"People of the land, you will bow before my might!" the mysterious visitor bellows. "For, I, Namor, have decided to grace you with my presence, and also give you a dire warning. You have twenty-four hours to return to me the object which you have stolen."

A very grave expression etches on Namor's face when he waves his hand around. The people around him all gulp. He rises water and then knocks it into the beach, disrupting the days of the beach goers. The very nice and sunny day turns into one of dismay and very abject horror.

"Otherwise," Namor warms then. He makes sure they have his full attention. "Otherwise, any human caught on my water will be taken as a prisoner of war. Because you have declared war on me from your actions."

The SHIELD agents watch Namor's declaration with a fine amount of interest. They wonder what he wants and more importantly, they wonder what he's talking about. Why did he think they declare war? There are just so many unanswered questions and they need the answers to them soon.

"The clock is ticking."

X-X-X

Peter Parker takes a deep breath and punches the air. He runs into a dead end lead. About a month ago, a group of really high end criminals busted out of a SHIELD prison. One of the highest security prisons for SHIELD as well and one built to hold people like those criminals. To say Peter's frustrated would be the understatement to end all understatements. He paces back and forth, in an attempt to figure this out.

Granted, one can also remember this fact. It's personal for Peter in some ways. Norman Osborn is one of the people who escaped all of those months ago. To say he and Peter have a history would be the understatement to end all understatement. They go back and forth all of the time with the web slinger wondering if he is ever free of Norman.

Norman's been dead for a while, or so Peter thought, but as Peter learned the hard way, Osborns do not die. They merely take a break and go to Europe.

"Another dead end?"

The lovely form of Susan Storm steps into the lab. She dresses very casually, in a white button up blouse, and a pair of blue jeans, along with boots. She is sympathetic as ever and puts her hand on Peter's shoulder in an attempt to relax him. A couple of seconds pass on their end.

"That's the problem," Peter admits to her. "Everything that I do seems to be running into these dead ends. And I don't like it."

Cass slips her head out of the lab. The others were off doing their own thing, but Peter cannot hold them here all of the time. Gwen's visiting her friends once more and likely helping out on her Earth, after the Goblin King left a mess of his own. Peter's glad Gwen can find some kind of peace.

Regardless, Peter focuses on his own demons, or rather his own goblins.

A blip on the system catches Peter's attention, along with Sue's. She takes the three steps to the side to see what the blip is all about.

The image of the beach and Namor rising up on the beach, makes Sue narrow her eyes. It's been a long time since she had to deal with Namor and the fact he just pops up again turns her stomach. Anything that was with them, it is much stronger on his end then hers. Although, Sue is foolish to deny that at one point, she was just the most bit curious.

Another buzz and Daisy enters the lab. She gives Peter a smile and then her eyes fix on Namor's ranting and raving.

"Good, you heard," Daisy comments. She puts her hand on Sue's shoulder and leans in closer towards her with a half smile. "Do you have the slightest idea what Namor's going on about?"

Sue responds by shaking her head. Unfortunately, she does not have a clue more than anyone else with what Namor may or may not be going on about.

"Why don't we ask him nicely?"

Peter raises his eyebrow.

"That's not…."

"I'm fine, and it's not going to be a problem."

Sue cups Peter's chin and leans forward to give him a kiss to reassure him. She thinks though Namor may respect her enough to tell them what's going on, other than vague threats. They will have to see tough given time.

Plus, Sue would be a liar if she's not the least bit curious.

Daisy raises her eyebrow and decides to make her declaration.

"We better suit up."

X-X-X

Peter does not know what to expect. Actually, there's a huge part of him who expects a very hostile reaction from Namor. Perhaps it's best for him to keep his mind open, but Namor's past and the way he's reacted to slights, speaks for itself. The web slinger draws in breath.

Well, now or never, Peter figures, they do not know what is going on until they step in and do something.

Peter, Daisy, Sue, and Cass show up on the beach. The other SHIELD agents move in. One of them smiles at their Director and beckons her over. Daisy comes up right next to her.

"Well, he's still hanging around if that's what you're asking," the agent comments. "I wish you the best of luck in talking to him….I don't know if anyone can get through to him. We thought...it was best not to engage him because of all of the civilians which he could put in the line of fire."

"Good idea."

Sue takes a step forward with Daisy, Cass, and Peter following him. Namor turns his attention.

"Susan Storm, we meet again."

His gaze burns onto her and Sue looks up to him. It's all business for her.

"Could you please tell us what happened?"

Namor takes in a deep breath and decides to inform then what happened. Susan's always a slight bit more respectful than the other land dwellers and that's something that he appreciates.

"They stole a priceless artifact from my people and destroyed architecture and put my people in danger. I've grown too tolerant of the people on land. They need to be put in their place."

"Well, who?"

Daisy's question causes Namor's eyebrows to raise. Namor pulls out a crystal and puts in it Daisy's hand to allow her to get a look at everything.

"You may view the actions of these barbarians if you do not believe me."

Daisy believes someone staged an attack on Atlantis and someone caused a lot of problems. Those two things most certainly are not outside of the realm of possibility. The actual why something like this happened, Daisy could not really say. Her stomach turns in a couple of knots when she sees it.

Peter echoes her words one hundred percent of the way.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"The proof is right here."

A very high-tech submarine appears and above it, is the holographic image of MODOK. Then the rest of AIM appears and loots the lab until they pick up a very gawdy looking, in Daisy's opinion, spear, from the table of the palace. They all slip into the night, without another word.

"And AIM has developed some kind of underwater vessel which can penetrate the walls of Atlantis," Daisy comments with a very evident sigh. "Can this get any better?"

"It most certainly can't get any worse."

Sue's statement is very morose and Peter snaps his fingers.

"You know something, I just might have something to counteract it."

"I prefer the humans don't get involved."

"You were the one ranting and raving about us returning what was stolen," Daisy reminds him. "Let us help you what is stolen, because you're the one who got us involved by being a drama queen"

Daisy's eyes burn onto Namor. There's a very obvious challenge in them for a number of reasons. Namor does not break and he just nods, grudgingly accepting everything.

"Very well. Do not get in my way."

X-X-X

Taking the Horizon's experimental under water craft under the sea, raises a lot of questions for Peter on how to proceed. The web slinger only has very slight ideas of what to do next. They hope that AIM is still lurking around in their underwater submarine somewhere.

Given how massive the damn thing is, Peter has no doubts that they will be able to find it, sooner rather than later. He hopes to put the emphasis on sooner, rather than later. The web slinger draws in his deep breath, and he's very much feels the scowl of Namor. He cannot help and feel a spike of respect to Sue, who is able to navigate the ship calmly. Cass sits, as stoic as ever, although her finger reaches towards the dagger on her belt as if considering.

It would not be a good idea to stab the King of Atlantis now. Speaking of which, Daisy grinds her teeth and very much wants to say something. It appears that she's biting down on her tongue to avoid saying something.

"We've allowed the humans too much levity. SHIELD only cares about the land dwellers and I've allowed them too much luxury with my people."

The jurisdiction with SHIELD is always been a very shaky thing and Daisy is the very first person to admit that. There's what's allowed on people, but from Fury onward, there's been a lot of bending of the rules. Atlantis is a very weird one, given that it's not recognized by a lot of nations, despite being very real. Daisy skates the line dealing with it, but if this spear is powerful, then it threatens anyone under the jurisdiction of the UN and thus SHIELD in general.

"I'm not certain that you would be as much help…."

"Why don't you take your attitude and shove it?"

Namor's eyes narrow at Daisy's words, and Peter, Sue, and even Cass take a deep intake of breath. They hate to admit it, but things are getting intense.

"You dare…."

"If you had just come to us instead of putting people in danger, this would have gone a lot smoother. But instead, you make a spectacle, and we're unable to get the drop on AIM because of that. It's unbelievable!"

Daisy snaps those words out. It's been something that she's been fixing to get off of her chest for a very long time and damn if it did not feel very good to be able to vent that and get it all out in public.

Sue's eyes widen at the large blip which comes right at them.

"Guys, we have a problem," Sue says. "I think we found the AIM vessel."

The blast underneath the sea strikes the side of the Horizon ship just seconds before it's able to throw the blast shields up. The ship gets rocked and almost flies off of course.

"It found us."

Peter reaches behind him and accesses his ship's weapons system. They want to slow the AIM vessel enough to trap it, get on board, and find out what is going on. They do not want to damage it by any means.

Easier said than done in a situation like this, as they enter a fire fight with a much larger, and as Peter hates to admit, far more advanced ship.

X-X-X  
Aboard the ship, Taskmaster paces back and forth. After fish boy played a drama queen for the entire world to see, Taskmaster knew it was only a matter of time before SHIELD came calling. And they're ready for them, at least MODOK thought it was ready.

Taskmaster barely pays attention to the other crew members. There's the garden variety AIM scientists who work on the ship. There's Crossbones, and really, he was just picked up by the boss because he just happened to be there. Taskmaster's getting paid a lot of money to tolerate the company he keeps, so he really cannot say much of anything in response. Just grin it and bear it, as the old saying goes.

If it was not worth so much money, then Taskmaster would strongly consider accepting this mission.

Taskmaster steps across the way and locks his eyes on a spear. He cannot believe such a thing would be there.

"I wonder what Osborn wants with such a tacky looking spear. This doesn't look like it does anything."

"Who cares?" Crossbones grunts from across the room. "As long as it gets us paid."

Taskmaster does not agree with Crossbones with much, but he will give him that one consideration. Money does make the world go around and makes him a very happy person. Taskmaster crosses his arms and legs and rocks back.

One can see the look of discontent growing in the eyes of Crossbones.

"I can't believe we have to work alongside of AIM. This is degrading."

Taskmaster answers Crossbones with a very evident snort.

"Given the company that you kept, I don't think you should be throwing any stones."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Taskmaster just lets it go because he's a professional. He waits for more answer and notices that there's someone creeping on their ass.

"Those fools. Don't they realize that we are able to detect a ship coming at us a mile away. What did they think is going to happen when they try to creep up on us?"

MODOK's holographic face pops up in the middle of the ship. Taskmaster's not going to lie, he's still trying to get used to that. It sends shivers down his spines.

"SHIELD is onto us."

"You don't say."

"I'm authorizing weapons protocol to fire upon their ship."

Taskmaster breaks into a smile. Sounds like his kind of language and to be perfectly honest, he's ready to rock and roll, as the statement goes. The SHIELD ship rises up and fires back on them. All Taskmaster needs to do is sit back and wait.

He calculates the probability of what it will take to sink the SHIELD ship. Their shields do not hold well, the irony to end all ironies. The Taskmaster breaks out into a smile.

A large blast and the ship goes down in a fiery wreckage. Taskmaster just breaks out into a smile. It did lack the personal satisfaction of a good hand to hand beating, but hey, you could not argue with the results.

"Tell Osborn we're heading back to base, and scratch a couple of do gooders off of the last."

"We do have another situation...he's spotted us."

Taskmaster sees from the depths, something rock underneath their ship. Moments later, the ship comes up to the surface by sheer force.

X-X-X

Namor rises from the depths in pure rage mode. He's not too happy, not whatsoever, of being knocked around. He draws in a deep breath and is very thunderous in his next few words.

"You dare strike me! You dare strike down Namor!"

He locks onto the ship and rocks it out from underneath the water. The anger flowing through the eyes of this man is without parallel. He manages to get the AIM ship out from underneath the water.

Daisy is the first to pull herself up, after they escaped the Horizon ship after it had been blown to pieces. They wanted to get the element of surprise, but Namor's not the one who is much for surprises. She makes sure Peter, Cass, and Sue all rise up out of the water.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Peter shouts at the top of his lungs. "What the hell is that maniac playing at?"

Daisy can only answer with a shrug and watch as the trainwreck plays itself out. Namor rocks the ship back and forth, his eyes just widening from what he's doing. He manages to get the AIM ship out of the water, but the tidal wave knocks Daisy, Peter, Sue, and Cass back. Peter creates a web raft and pulls them all onto it.

"Not sure how long it's going to hold….."

Daisy shakes her head in response. It's going to have to hold long enough for them to do something. Anything. Unfortunately, they had no idea what that something or what they anything would have been. Regardless, Namor pulls him out of the sea.

"You will return to me what you have stolen. Or you will face the consequences!"

There's a huge part of Daisy who does not think that's going to work out as well as Namor thinks it's going to and she's proven right when an electrified net shoots out and shocks Namor. He screams before a large grappling hook drags the trapped Namor and and pulls him into the fish.

To add to the fun, several mines shoot out to block anyway from following them. Daisy just wants to throw her hands up, rear her head back, and scream. The dignity and respect she wants to maintain as the SHIELD director is something that keeps her from doing so, no matter how much she wants to lose her mind. And lose it really good. Daisy grits her teeth and lets out her breath in a very obvious sound.

"I swear, Namor, damn it!"

"Okay, just calm down."

Peter knows that's risky, but Daisy's going to rip apart his web raft. He's able to get a device underneath the web shooter built.

"I built a second one," Peter says. "Hopefully the tracker we did get onto the AIM ship prior to going down is going to still function."

"It better."

Peter wraps his arm around Daisy and pulls her in very close. He tries to appease her, tries to tell her how everything is going to be just fine. There's just a lot of frustration going on both sides.

"I can't believe he allowed himself to get captured."

Daisy sighs. Dealing with people like Namor, it's one of the parts of the job.

"I like his cousin better...what's his name….Arthur, wasn't it?"

The group all nods in response. They cannot take this conversation another step further before the vessel pops up around the water and comes directly at them.

"Okay, easy does it."

X-X-X

Namor's eyes open ever so slowly. He sees himself in this position and does not like it. Several straps clamp him down into place underneath a heat lamp which burns the moisture out of his body. Crossbones leans over him with a big grin on his face.

"It looks like we're going to have ourselves a fish fry."

The former HYDRA representative chuckles at the discomfort of Namor. Namor thrashes against the straps, but he's just burning the moisture out of his body even more.

Crossbones reaches over and grabs a bottle of water. He waves it in front of Namor's face before drinking it. Taskmaster moves over and clears his throat.

Taskmaster bends down to look Namor in the face. Namor struggles to gain the ability to look at that human. Taskmaster turns down the sun lamps so Namor does not dry out too fast, but he's discomforted enough and weak enough so he does not cause a problem.

"This is not going to end well for you. It can be quick how it ends, and relatively painless. Or it can be painful. The choice is yours."

The Taskmaster splashes a cup of water on Namor's face. Not nearly enough to strengthen him enough to be a problem, but enough to make sure he does not pass out before the group had their fun.

"You're going to tell me how this thing works."

Taskmaster presents the trident to Namor. Namor responds with a very dark chuckle which causes the Taskmaster to raise his eyebrow in response.

"What's so funny?"

"Foolish human," Namor responds to him. "No land dweller can operate the Trident of Neptune."

"I don't believe you," Taskmaster comments. "And neither does my boss. And I don't think you're going to last very long when we drop you in a cell, in the middle of the desert. We'll see how you change your tune."

Crossbones moves over to join them ,sipping on his bottled water.

"So, cool, and so refreshing," Crossbones comments. "A sub human like you wouldn't appreciate the finer things in life. And if you don't tell us how the trident works, you won't again."

"As I told your dim-witted friend…."

"Watch it," Taskmaster growls and he cranks up the heat lamps by one setting and forces Namor pain.

"It does not work with land dwellers."

"We have a situation."

Again, MODOK's creepy oversized head popping up just like that never fails to give Taskmaster and Crossbones the creeps. His face starts flickering on and off in the light and Crossbones puts his hand on his belt to operate his weapon.

"What kind of problem?"

"Oh, you've got a spider infestation!"

At that very moment, Spider-Man swung in through the door and nails Crossbones flush in the face with both of his feet. Crossbones goes ass over tea kettle before dropping down to the ground.

X-X-X

Spider-Man's happy to get the drop on Crossbones. The man pulls himself back up and rushes at Spider-Man. He punches the air and Spider-Man comes from behind him. He web yanks Crossbones by the back of the head and nails him with a couple of punches across the face.

Taskmaster knows that Spider-Man is not going to come alone. The agents of AIM arm themselves with weapons and wait for it to happen.

Quake steps into the room and rocks their world, sending them all dropping down to the ground. Taskmaster blocks her latest assault and then twists her arm behind her back. Taskmaster jumps up and nails Quake with an uppercut punch to the side of the neck.

"I've always been studying your moves, Daisy, and I'm one step ahead of you."

In comes Cassandra Cain to face the Taskmaster. The two of them go face to face with each other, with Cass diving at Taskmaster. Taskmaster blocks her move and Cass adjusts for the block. She nails Taskmaster with an uppercut kick to the jaw. She goes for another kick, but Taskmaster ducks it and tries to sweep her leg out from underneath her. Cass drops down to the ground and then sweeps him up.

The two fighters move to each other. They mirror each other's moves, both seeing the other attack coming.

"Finally, a challenge."

Taskmaster grabs her around the neck and she slides out between his legs. She throws two daggers and Taskmaster catches them. He throws the daggers back and Cass hits the ground before springing up and going for a punch. He blocks it and his stabbing motion finds nothing.

Sue appears by the controls from the heat lamps and shuts them off. She puts a finger on Namor's neck and sees that he's still weak. One of the AIM agents crush against her invisible force field, the sound of bones breaking. Sue whips around and sends him crashing down to the ground in an instant.

"Daisy!" Sue yells at the top of her lungs. "Namor's going to need some hydration."

Daisy blocks one of the larger AIM agents from grabbing her and then blasts off, slamming him against the wall. She notices a mini-fridge, stocked with water, perfect for doing what she needs to do. Daisy quakes it off of the ground and busts the fridge and the water bottles open.

The water rains down on Namor and brings him back to life.

Crossbones stabs at Spider-Man.

"Finally, I'm going to get a piece of you, web head," Crossbones growls. "After all of the times that you made a fool out of me."

"Oh, Crossy, you didn't need my help to do that."

Spider-Man jumps up into the air. At least until Namor punches Crossbones down into the ground. The impact of his fist hitting Crossbones face echoes. He slams Crossbones into the side of the vessel and rips it open, causing water to start bursting in.

"We have another situation."

Taskmaster and Cass brawl with each other. Cass answers the Taskmaster's assault with a few straight jabs and then a swinging uppercut punch to take him down. Taskmaster grapples with the younger woman, until Cass takes him down with a jab to the side and hooks him in a full nelson.

"Yeah, you don't say.

Taskmaster fights out and hits Cass with a couple of swift moves to take her down onto the ground. He grabs Cass by the back of the hair, but Cass fights out with a swift motion.

"You will fall at my hand!"

Namor blasts the AIM members out of the ship. Crossbones is floating outside and pulling himself up above the water.

On the ground, Namor picks up the Trident of Neptune. The rush of power spreads through Namor when he reclaims one of the most prized treasures of his kingdom.

"Finally."

Spider-Man, Quake, and the Invisible Woman all rise up out of the ship. Taskmaster breaks free from Cass and escapes from the confusion, getting out while the getting is good.

"Self destruct sequence in thirty seconds."

Spider-Man knows that's their cue to leave. There's barely enough time to shoot off one of his world famous quips before leaving the room. He moves out, along with the others, including Namor. They make their way to the Horizon vessel.

"Maybe we can catch them."

Daisy's statement shows a lot of optimism, but unfortunately, it's not something that Peter can share. The minute they surface, they bad guys are long gone.

Off to fight another day. Daisy knows that this is not the last they'll see of this new Cabal, although she wonders what Osborn is playing at.

X-X-X

"I do wonder what those land dwellers were playing at by stealing an item which none of them had the ability or the power to operate."

Namor's statement holds many potential questions and none of them really have anything close to an answer. Peter breaks out with a solid breath.

"Guess, we'll never know."

"Perhaps, but that's your problem to find out, now that my treasure is safe and secure in Atlantis," Namor tells them. "And I will not crush the underground base SHIELD has in my kingdom as my most sincere form of gratitude."

"Yeah, thanks."

Daisy's most salty statement ever comes out. Peter places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a very light and very calming squeeze, at least one that calms her down enough not to really lose her mind about Namor. Easier said than done at this point.

"He's gone, they're all gone," Sue replies.

"Yes," Cass agrees. "Too easy."

Peter cannot help and agree. The Cabal getting away and giving up the trident is too easy. There's something else going on here, some kind of other end game. Peter just cannot put his finger on what that end game might be, but he's certain that it is something.

X-X-X

MODOK hates the fact that they lose a very valuable piece of AIM technology. Granted, it was also scrapped together from bits and pieces of HYDRA and Zodiac technology as well, but AIM is all about putting a new spin on old technology. Some call AIM thieves because they steal the technology from others. They should be honored though.

Inside of the office, MODOK floats above the ground with narrowed eyes. Norman Osborn bends over several maps.

"If we had figured out how the trident worked, we could have done much. Why did you allow them to lose it back to Namor?"

"Because, that's not our objective, my friend," Norman comments. "While SHIELD was busy chasing a fish tale, I've been busy at work. I've located something that will bring the world to it's knees."

"And what is that?"

Norman pushes the document he managed to copy in the confusion and MODOK's eyes follow it.

"It just proves, my friend, you have to throw a big fish away to catch an even bigger fish."

"Quite right, Mr. Osborn," MODOK tells him.

Norman smiles his insidious smile, becoming more Goblin than man in the process.  
 **To Be Continued on 10/2/2018.**

**Thanks for Reading and Have a Nice Day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The following chapter has shameless smut. You've been warned:**

**Chapter Thirty:**

Daisy returns to SHIELD after the entire incident with Namor and boy was it an interesting one. They were not close to dealing with the Cabal in any way whatsoever. Or to whatever end game Norman's pulling. Him letting the spear go just means that he's after something else, but what is the question.

A pair of strong arms wrap around her. Daisy smiles at Peter leaning towards her and kissing the back of her neck.

"You looked stressed."

Daisy turns around and puts her arms around Peter. She leans forward, husband and wife going face to face with each other. Daisy yanks Peter closer towards her mouth and clamps her mouth onto his with a very powerful kiss. Daisy overwhelms Peter for a second with the strength of the kiss. However, he quickly returns fire and gets into a very intense makeout session with his wife. Their hands grope each other's bodies on the session.

She pulls away and then presses her face against Peter's neck before kissing up towards his ear. The hot breath of the beautiful SHIELD director hits Peter's ear.

"I am stressed...but you're here to relieve my tension."

Peter unzips the front of her suit and reveals Daisy's bountiful breasts just waiting to be played with inside of her bra. Peter takes off her bra and reveals them to the world. They always are his to touch and Peter touches them. His fingers caress Daisy's hard nipples and make her moan. Peter leans in and kisses Daisy on the lips with a sensual kiss. He pulls back from her mouth and then moves in to suck on her neck.

"Peter...that's the spot, right there."

Daisy lets out a very hungry mewl and Peter nibbles the side of the neck. His finger traces down the curve of her back while he alternates between her breasts, her collarbone, and her neck. Really giving Daisy a good going over and she cannot resist him for a second. His fingers just dance all over her chest and make Daisy just flood with excitement.

His fingers reach down to her crotch and cups it. Daisy ends up lying on a very long table. The cloth is soft against her back and then Peter moves down to devour her pussy. His warm hands and very able tongue makes its way down into Daisy and eats her out.

"Peter!"

The yell of Daisy encourages Peter to dive deeper and keep devouring her womanhood. Watching Daisy's hips buck up and down off of the table shows Peter just how much she wants it. He gives her his tongue, gifting her with the pleasure. Peter dances back and forth, hungering for her pussy. Her lips open themselves up for her and close themselves up at the same time. Peter goes down on the lovely lady and makes her cum for him.

Her screams and the dampening of her pussy make Peter throb. Daisy's sexy legs rub his back and his neck and encourage him to go in deeper. Deeper to get his prize and Peter hungers for Daisy's wet pussy.

No one makes her feel quite like this. All of the areas which Peter's tongue caresses over her body, and on her insides, Daisy shoves her hips up towards him. Her hands clamp down onto the back of his head and she lets out a couple of very sexy moans in the process.

"Make me cum."

Peter makes her cum alright and Daisy's nice and wet to take his big strong cock inside of her body. Her hips shove up to meet him and her pussy dampens. Peter slides his fingers down into her cavern and stretches her on them. She bucks up and down, moaning in delight before he goes back inside of her.

The juices Peter drinks up is a very good delight. He sucks her womanly honey out from her core and makes Daisy just bubble over to the surface. He's got her right where he needs her and a couple of steps beyond. It just feels beyond good to feel her pussy leak all over his tongue.

"Oooh, baby...fuck."

Peter finishes tasting Daisy and then pulls back. She sits up off of the table and yanks his pants off to reveal his stiff cock. Daisy shoots off of the table, wrapping her arms around Peter, and then jamming her tight box around his cock. Daisy moans and Peter groans as his legs just barely stand up from the force of which Daisy impales herself on his cock.

"I needed this in me, right now!"

"I'm sure you did...oh, damn, Daisy."

Daisy flexes her perfectly tight walls around Peter and makes him feel really good. Her nails rub against the back of his neck and causes him to moan. The faster he thrusts into her, the better this feels. Daisy rubs her wet walls up and down on his cock, making her moan in response the deeper he shoves into her.

Peter's fingers clutch Daisy's firm backside and she cooes in his ear, encouraging him to go on with this deviance. Peter's never one to back down and experiences the insides of her. The warm of Daisy, the rubbing of her warm flesh against his firm body makes Peter only thrust back and forth. His hips move like a well-oiled piston and take more and more of himself into Daisy's warm cavern.

"Fuck the daylights out of me! Screw my brains out! That's what you want to give me, isn't it?"

Peter groans at Daisy releasing his cock from her warm pussy prison and then clamping down onto it. She's repeatedly and endlessly thrusting down upon him. Daisy releases him and then takes him back in.

He decides to amp up what's going on and nibble on Daisy's nipples. He puts her down on the table and thrusts into her. Daisy tightens around him.

Peter massages her legs and gets Daisy's motor running up. His balls crack down onto her at a certain point and make Daisy just explode with lust the second he drives down onto her on the table. Daisy pushes her hips up completely and meets him. Moans when she thrusts her hips up to meet him in the best possible ways. He's really thrilling her body and making her experience something beyond anything she's ever seen in her life.

"I'm going to...burst...you're going to make me cum."

"I know."

Those matter of fact words allow Peter to drive deeper into Daisy and get her really going. Her body shakes and Peter makes her writh just as much as ever before. The sexy sight of Daisy's body moving underneath his causes Peter to re-double his willpower.

He pulls out of Daisy and leaves her hanging. Just in time to see her to moan when an invisible pair of lips come onto her pussy lips and sucks it.

"Damn it, Sue."

Daisy jumps her hips almost all the way off of the table and then drops it down. Peter turns around and quickly, Cass is now on her knees and stroking his cock. She's wearing nothing other than a thong and a pair of leather boots which makes him groan.

"Hey, Cass."

She says hello to him by kissing the tip of his cock, and licking Daisy's juices off of it. She eases the manhood in question into her mouth and takes Peter completely inside of her throat. She sucks him off and sends Peter groaning for more. He tightens his grip on the back of Cass's head and starts to work away at her mouth and throat, face-fucking her. Her mouth opens up and then takes more of his cock inside of her.

"Oh, damn...that's so good."

Speaking of good, Sue's invisible form munching her cunt is good for Daisy as well. Daisy reaches and caresses Sue's hair in response. She holds her hips back up and soaks Sue's face. Her eyes glaze over and her moans only reach another level of intensity that cannot be described by mere words. She rubs her nipples in response.

The greedy tongue of Sue Storm encircles Daisy's dripping slit and munches on her. She makes sure to get as much as possible and it's a whole lot.

The sounds of Cass pleasuring Peter's rod behind her only serve to be something that makes Sue wetter and more determined to suck off Daisy's juices. She repeatedly rams her tongue inside and goes to town on Daisy, sucking her womanhood and making her drip.

Daisy only gets wetter at the sight of the beautiful Asian on her knees sucking Peter's cock off. Cassandra Cain's perfect lips slide down the cock of her well-hung husband and take ownership of it.

Peter bucks up and down as Cass demonstrates the perfect throat control and throats his cock. He cannot help and be pleased with her. Her silky hair pushes underneath his fingers and gives Peter even more encouragement to take his manhood down her throat.

"Ooohh!"

Daisy's moan is a reminder of everything else that's happening. Cass frees his cock from her mouth and rubs it against her soft cheeks and then just makes out with the tip of it.

"Watch."

Sue's sultry voice comes through the room and her amazing body becomes more visible than ever before. She wears a sheer blue crotchless bodysuit which shows off every inch of her amazing curves, the swell of her breasts, her wide hips, and her beautiful body in general. Peter's cock twitches, especially when the hole in the suit shows off her pussy, dripping from arousal.

"Fuck her cunt already."

Daisy's statement makes all the sense in the world. Peter marches over and puts himself between the Fantastic Thighs of Susan Storm. Her heat beckons towards him and makes his cock as hard as a rock. He cannot resist any longer. Sue's always been amazing and he needs to be inside of her again.

Her pussy practically swallows his cock and engulfs it into pure heaven. Peter's manhood works deeper into Sue, taking every inch of it inside of her. He grabs her hips, perfect for thrusting, and does just exactly that. The warmth cascades around him. Peter decides to dive in and nibble on her back.

Sue's hot intake of breath on her pussy makes Daisy throw her hips up completely off of the bed. She bites down on her lip and lets out everything in a very intense moan. She throws her hips off of the table and comes down onto her. Sue hits another good point and gets the juices flowing.

Daisy's eyes flicker open as Cass makes her way onto the table and stands up. The thong pulls down and reveals Cass's dripping hot pussy. Ready for Daisy to lick. Cass does not waste any time giving Daisy something to lick.

Cass sinks down and Daisy's warm tongue inside of her pussy gets her nice and ready to ride Peter like a pony later. She sinks down onto her, the powerful warrior making the SHIELD agent her personal cunt licker. Everything warms up in Cass and causes a pleasant tingle to go out of her body.

She's sure a very good pussy eater and Cass bites down on her lip. She moans the faster Daisy sinks the tongue inside o fher.

Peter holds onto Sue and repeatedly rails into her. He knows that there will not be that much time before his balls give way. But, he wants to feel this moment. He pulls Sue forward and wraps his arms around her. Sue stops eating Daisy out, and is now completely focused on what Peter's doing to her.

Boy, Peter milks this for whatever it is worth, along with milking her tits. Peter pushes his manhood into her body and a thunderous crack against her sends Sue sprialing over the top. He can feel her warm up and there's not that much time before he feels her.

"Oh, you want to cum all over me, don't you?"

"Yes, you're making me so wet….I should have taken this cock in me...so many wasted years."

"We made up for it."

Sue chews down on her lip and nods in agreement. That they did, make up for it, that is. The web slinger dances his fingers down her body in a way which sends Sue into dream land. He's going to fuck her into submission, not that it will take much. Her inner walls already become a lightning rod and a hole for Peter to shove his cock inside. He pulls out of her almost all the way. Sue slides back to meet him and Peter just kisses her neck and rubs her tits.

Then back inside of Sue and she gives another scream. Peter's thick manhood finds its way to wreck Sue's day and make her just drip. He's in, he's out, and he's even deeper inside of her then she previously realized. The web slinger fondles her breasts and sticks to her nipples. He's closer to her than ever before, about ready to launch his sticky seed deep inside of her womb and fill it up.

"Closer," Peter groans.

Sue bites down on her lip and responds with a nod. Yeah, he's closer alright and Peter now pounds away on her. He rails away on her, sliding into her wet pussy and then pulling almost all the way out of her. He rubs his cock into Daisy's warm hole and makes her just gush with excitement. He's almost all the way in, going in deep and repeatedly railing against her. She's holding on tight and moaning louder than before.

"Yes, baby...closer...get closer."

Peter slides into her and takes her. The stimulation of Daisy and Cass in a sixty-nine position and both ladies trying to wreck the other one only adds to what Peter's feeling. His loins are about ready to pop. He smashes Sue hard and rides out her own prolific orgasm before his own comes around.

Then, a feeling of an explosion between his eyeballs occurs and Peter empties his balls into Sue's waiting pussy. He throws his hips back and empties himself into her. Thick ropes of cum fire and empty themselves into Sue's womb, tingling with eagerness.

The sound of Peter cumming and Sue appreciating it causes Daisy's pussy to squirt its juices into Cass's mouth. Cass laps up the tasty treat from Daisy, nuzzling her face between Daisy's legs when eating her out.

A second passes before Cass slides away from Daisy and leaves her panting. Her own juices soak Daisy's face as well.

Peter's out of Sue and Cass throws himself onto his lap. Her tight pussy grinds against Peter's manhood and his hand goes around her back. Cass gives him a smile.

"Want."

Peter groans when Cass slides her warm pussy lips up and down his cock, making him rise to the occasion and brush against her warm tight stomach. It's a great feeling, with Cass sliding her warm lips against him. He clutches her and she just pins him down to the table.

It's a good thing it's a very big table because they get enough room to maneuver. Cass slides her wet lips up and down Peter's iron hard pole and causes him to twitch. He's almost inside of her.

Daisy crawls across the table and cannot resist the tantalizing sight of Sue's pussy overflowing with her husband's cum. She always enjoys eating Peter's cum out of another woman's pussy and this is no exception. She dives down and starts eating Sue's pussy out.

The dancing and the vibration of Daisy's perfect tongue against her pussy results in several good feelings coming from Sue. She needs to get eaten out and this is the best way for something like this to happen. Daisy's vigorous in her actions and makes sure to get Sue a good working over.

She comes harder than ever before and feeds Daisy with a never ending stream of juices. Many of which Daisy swallows into her mouth and sucks down. Her hunger only increases the faster Sue goes down onto Daisy and keeps lapping her up. Daisy wraps her lips around Sue's nether and drives herself in.

Cass takes Peter into her tight body. She's completely filled up and enjoying it.

"Damn, you're so tight."

Cass bounces on his lap with a delirious grin popping into the face of the sexy assassin. His hands move over her body when the two enter a sexy dance. Face to face, with Peter caressing the side of her head. His balls crack against Cass's thighs and makes her really feel good. Cass clamps down onto him and lets her neck tilt back.

Tilt back into the perfect position for Peter to suck and bite which really gets her motor running. Cass has not a single doubt in her mind about this. Peter knows exactly what she wants and knows how to give it to her. Her wet pussy just closes around him and releases his iron hard tool with a couple of pumps. Cass bites down on her lip and releases it. She moans even greater than ever before.

Peter's deep inside of the amazingly tight woman. Her butt ripples up and down and Peter grabs onto it. Sucking on her neck, collarbone, and bouncing tits, really needing to get everything. Her inner core muscles clamp down onto him and repeatedly slide down onto him. His thickness spears into her and makes Cass's toes curl up. He's just in deep, so deep that it almost hurts. His hips slide back into position, allowing him to go back and forth inside of her.

The friction sends Cass into a fit of pleasure with her moist hole closing down onto Peter. She wraps around his cock and releases him. Another moan passes from Cass the deeper he pushes down onto her body. She rocks up and down onto him repeatedly, sending her hips just beating down on is balls. Peter clutches her from behind and makes Cass just moan in response.

"I want….I want this so much."

Cass slides his big cock inside of her body and makes her just moan in response. She tightens and releases him from her body. Cass bops up and down, taking more of his meat into her perfect cavern.

Not to be neglected, Daisy and Sue indulge in each other. Now that Daisy's eaten the juices out of Sue's body, she climbs on top of her. The two lovely ladies scissor each other, with Daisy rocking her hips back and forth onto Sue. Sue's hips thrust up completely and she lets out a very passionate moan. The moan only gets louder with each passing second. Her entire body flares up in enjoyment.

Sue moans out and sucks on Daisy's lips when she puts them down for a kiss. The kiss is returned with hunger and Daisy rubbing her loins onto Sue's.

She knows how to stimulate every single inch of Sue's delightful pussy and make her just moan and squirm. Sue calls out her name, although Daisy's too busy getting off to really hear it.

"You're really horny. I don't blame you. Hearing Cass take Peter's big cock into her tight pussy, that turns me on as well. Do you enjoy watching my husband fuck women vigorously like I do?"

The reminder of what Cass is doing, her ride of Peter, makes things so much better. Cass slides her warm pussy down Peter's throbbing cock and releases him. His cock slams into her tight body and takes her all the way to the edge and then a couple of steps beyond. Cass bites down on her lip and releases herself with a lustful purr. She's all the way down on Peter and then closing in on him.

"I want this...badly."

There's no doubt in her mind. Anyone who does not want this is completely insane. Cass crushes her box against Peter's throbbing rod and makes him jerk up off of the bed. She wants every single last drop settling inside of her womb. Cass bites down on her lip in the most sexy way possible and releases herself.

A scream follows and Cass pumps her juices all over his big cock. It's dripping wet and going inside of her very easy.

"You're making me about ready to…." Peter warns her.

"Do it," she challenges him with a squeeze of her pussy around his aching cock.

It's very hard to turn Cass down or say no in a situation like this. She has Peter at her mercy and it's a very sexy mercy to be honest. Cass bounces up and down on him, taking more and more of his prick deeper inside of her. She slides her tongue down against his neck and sucks it. It makes things very hotter and edges Peter closer to his final destination.

He pumps his hips up and down with great friction and is deep inside of Cass. Deep inside of her welcoming walls and making sure that she clamps down onto him. Peter holds down onto her and then rams deep into her slick pussy. She closes down onto him and releases his prick with a very sensual moan.

"I'm so close," Peter groans.

"Me too...together?"

He's not about to deny Cass what she wants. The feeling of her warm loins just caressing his cock all the way, it makes him feel really good. Peter edges closer and Cass is just pulling him along. Bringing him as deep inside of her as possible, biting on her lip in the most sensual way possible.

This is more than enough to get Peter thrusting away at Cass. Her sexy body bouncing on him also adds to the allure and the scent, the erotic and sexy scent of what's going on, well Peter's more than ready to lose it inside of her. He groans inside of her and waits just long enough for Cass to let loose on him.

Her walls tighten and soak Peter with juices. They make his nerve endings tingle with excitement and make Peter slide deeper inside of her body. There's a few seconds where Cass closes down onto him and releases him. Peter finally lets loose on her and empties his load into Cass's body.

Cass squirms all over him, soaking his lap and the table beneath her. That's nothing compared to the amount of juices which Peter splatters into Cass from underneath. He holds onto her lower back and sinks himself into her. Repeatedly and endlessly driving his big throbbing cock inside of her perfectly tight pussy and making her just break down into a pleasurable scream.

She's not the only one who comes, with Daisy and Sue all losing it as well. Peter finishes up in Cass, bringing her to two more along the way, before she collapses onto his shoulder. Her hand gently caresses the back of her neck and she kisses the side of his neck.

Peter pushes away from her and smiles. Cass crawls back off of him and kisses his abs.

Two more sets of lips join Cass. Daisy, Sue, and Cass all worship Peter's abs and then move over to worship something else. Daisy and Sue kiss over the tip of his cock and covering it with their smoldering lips. Cass moves down, and sucks on his balls. She slurps on him making his heavy balls.

A few seconds pass with Sue, Daisy, and Cass making sweet love to Peter's manhood with their lips and hot mouths. Peter just lies back and enjoys the show. They trade off with some warm sucks and make Peter tingle. He's covered on their salvia.

And now, Daisy turns around and jams her fingers into the pussies of Sue and Cass. She mounts Peter reverse cowgirl style while finger fucking the other two women.

"We never got to finish my turn, did we?"

Peter puts his hand on her lower back and shoots a smile in response.

"How about we fix that?"

"Yes," Daisy agrees. "How about we do that?"

Daisy grinds her fingers into the pussies of the other two parties in this orgy. They thrust their hips up and forward to take more of Daisy's fingers inside of them. Both women shoot their hips up and Daisy stimulates them.

Sue thrashes on the table, sweat soaking every inch of her fantastic body. Daisy's better than any vibrator or toy, even though the best thing which gives her pleasure, currently is pushing into Daisy and stretching her out. The moans Daisy gives indicate just how much pleasure it gives to her.

The fact Daisy bounces with a wicked look on her face only opens up Sue for more arousal. Her pussy sings and Daisy is more than happy to give her a good hard fingering. Sue shifts her hips up and down, repeatedly and endlessly driving it up and down, taking more of Sue's fingering like it's no one's business.

"Fuck...that's really good," Sue moans.

Cass does not say a single word. Still, actions speak louder than words and the actions of Cass coming all over Daisy's hand is more than enough. Daisy rams her fingers inside of her and gets the most out of it.

Watching both of these women squirm underneath her hands gets Daisy off. She cannot turn her attention away from the thing that gets her off even more, namely Peter's thick, throbbing cock, which repeatedly smashes into her body from underneath. Daisy bites down on her lip and releases her breath in a very hungry moan. She bounces a little more and her breasts dance. She's now grinding and riding on Peter.

It's very good to feel his throbbing cock so deep inside of her body and stretching her out. Peter knows all of the right spots to touch her and make her just lose it all over him. Daisy twists herself back completely and drops down onto him. She bounces up and down, taking even more of Peter inside of her.

"More! I want more!"

Daisy gets even more alright. Peter grunts as his wife's warm hot pussy just causes him to throb even harder. Watching Daisy's perfect ass clench and open before him only encourages him to drive deeper into him. His balls throb and despite releasing in Sue and Cass earlier, still ache for more of a release.

Being surrounded by some of the most beautiful women in the world will do that for you. Peter hammers deep into Sue and she bites down on her lip, moaning like no one's business. She tightens around him and releases his cock from her pussy prison and makes sure to get Peter really going.

"Of course...you want more," Peter tells her. "I'm more than happy to give you...everything that you've ever craved."

"Yes, baby, you know what I want," Daisy encourages him. "Those big balls are so full."

She's getting more than enough stress relief after the day that was. Peter closes in on her, tightening his hands against her tight butt cheeks and slamming repeatedly inside of her. He thrusts up and groans, feeling her work him over. It's just amazing, beyond amazing to feel her.

All good things wrap up to a close and Daisy closes her wet walls down onto Peter. She makes sure to keep her attention on the other two women and then with a fluid motion, pulls out of them. She tastes the womanly juices, which brings a smile to her face.

Sue and Cass collapsing onto the table just sends Daisy over the edge. She comes all over Peter and makes sure he's deep inside of her. His muscles tighten up and Daisy can feel what's about ready to happen. His orgasm creeps up on both of them.

Daisy milks his prick for everything that it's worth. And there's nothing more that thrills her than the first blast of Peter's cum shooting into her body.

The groan follows and Peter releases his discharge into Daisy. Taking himself as deep into her tight, wet pussy as humanly possible. Rocking his hips against hers and putting as much cum into her. He's filling her up and emptying his balls inside of her. Every tightening and release of Peter's muscle feels good.

His third release of the day causes Peter to see stars. He drops down as Daisy squeezes him down to the last drop.

The three women hover over him the second Peter pulls out and they begin kissing, massaging, and licking his body. Peter knows he's far from done.

"I'm pretty sure he has more in the tank with the right kind of motivation."

Daisy and Sue give each other a very sloppy French kiss while Cass fingers them. Peter's cock rising to life proves that Daisy's theory is on point.

**To Be Continued on 10/4/2018.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

The very bright and sunny day in Washington DC might normally be one which Tony Stark enjoys a whole lot. However, over this bright and sunny day, there's a dark cloud looming in the distance which threatens to cause a lot of problems. Namely, there's a lot of people who do not want Tony Stark to be the President of the United States. He takes a deep breath and waits for Pepper to meet him.

Pepper steps out of the shadows a second later and greets Tony with a smile.

"I don't know what you did this time."

The President of the United States and the part timed armored hero responds with a smile of his own and one of those little shrugs.

"Yeah, I really don't know either. But, I certainly did something to upset a couple of very important people, didn't I?"

Tony brushes a strand of hair away from his face a second later. He considers a couple of things and decides to ask Pepper one important question.

"So, what do you think? How much of a leg do they have to stand of for impeachment this time?"

Pepper bites down on her lip before giving Tony her most honest assessment of the matter.

"I don't know. They're obviously going to have some convincing evidence. And I think that there are some very powerful people out to get you this time...actually there's no thinking about it…."

The extremely serious look burns over Pepper's face and she leans in to look at Tony.

"I know there's some very powerful people out to get you."

Tony unfortunately knows it as well. There's been a few people taking some shots at him, in an attempt to kill him. It was an occupational hazard of being President that people did not like you or wanted you dead or something along those lines. There's people, who with Tony, they took it to an entirely different and dare he say it, kind of unhealthy level.

Regardless, Tony knows that the Secret Service would have his head if he went off to take a leak without telling them, so it would be best to get in. Even if he stepped out for five minutes with some fresh air, it still was not good enough. The Press may in fact still have their field day.

In a blink of an eye, a security guard staggers in a few seconds later. Tony takes a few seconds to realize that there's something wrong.

"Pepper...you need to leave."

Suddenly, another security guard comes in and blasts Tony to the ground with a beam of green energy. It rocks his body and causes every single nerve ending of Tony to shoot pain waves as if someone set him on fire. He pulls himself up and goes face to face with him.

"Corben."

A large smash on the ground rocks the ground. Tony realizes that Metallo is not alone.

"Ah, Comrade….you didn't forget about me, did you?"

"And Vanko...you know, we really shouldn't be seen in public. The Press gives me enough flack about the Russians."

"Da, as if we would dare put someone like you as President, Stark. We have standards...and you will perish at my the hands of the Crimson Dynamo."

Tony does a tuck and roll. He needs to armor up and now. The Crimson Dynamo, Metallo, and what looks like to be about half of a dozen AIM agents packing weapons is about ready to go after him. A couple of beams of light and Tony dodges it. He whips his hand up and fires a beam of energy, cascading it through the air.

"Alright, you want to get…."

The Crimson Dynamo releases a grenade and it targets Tony's nervous system. He screams out in pain from the targetted assault and slumps down from the constant assault. The Dynamo rushes him and nails him with a full force attack. Tony crumples up like a cheap piece of paper, hitting the ground hard.

A familiar red white and blue shield flies out of the distance and smacks the Crimson Dynamo in the side of the head.

Metallo rushes towards the enemy, only to come face to face with Captain America. Captain America fights this terrorist, battering him to the ground with a constant barrage of punches. Each punch rocks Metallo more than the last. Captain America rears back and knocks his opponent all the way back down to the ground with a thunderous attack.

"I've got this one."

Tony is pulled up off of the ground. The rest of the Secret Service swarms in, along with a few Avengers, in the form of Hulk, Hawkeye, and Wasp.

"Yeah, you really got it, Stark," Hawkeye comments.

Tony slumps to the ground. Okay, there's a part of him who does not got it. There's a part of him who has suffered a horrific injury and his lungs feel like someone set them on fire.

"Retreat, we've made our point."

The Crimson Dynamo, Metallo, and AIM make their way to a vessel off to the side. Tony tries to go after them but once again, he collapses on the ground.

"I've called the paramedics."

Tony's barely able to tell who said this one. All he can tell is there's something smoky in his brain before he slowly fades to black.

X-X-X

Peter joins up with Carol, Kara, Jessica, and Daisy. The other Avengers turn up, in the form of Hawkeye, Wasp, Hulk, and Captain America. Captain America, despite his role of Secretary of Defense, is and always will be an Avenger. He gives them a side eye.

"We knew this would happen," Captain America tells them with remorse in his voice. "And yet, we still let them get the drop on us."

"I wouldn't blame yourself," Peter remarked in a very calm and clear voice.

"But, I do blame myself."

One can hear the frustration in Captain America's voice.

"Tony's going to be okay," Wasp responds. "But, I'm concerned about them, you know, I'm concerned about the Cabal."

"Well, it appears that all of them who broke out with Osborn is joining up with him," Daisy contributes. She wipes her forehead and realizes just how much of a long day this is going to be. "We knew this already. It's just...we didn't think that it would be like this. MODOK, Crossbones, and the Taskmaster to start with. But, you add the Crimson Dynamo and Metallo to the list and it's just a huge disaster all over."

Kara takes a deep breath at Metallo. The madman turned into a weapon who targets her. Carol reaches in and touches her sister's hand, trying to be the calming influence Kara needs right about now. She appreciates it, she really does. She's going to need it, fortunately, or maybe unfortunately.

"Maybe you should sit this one out."

Kara's eyebrow shoots up and she cannot believe that Carol will even suggest such a thing.

"He has weapons…."

"I know, but I'm not going to sit this one out," Kara protests. "I can't just stay in the shadows because something like that might hurt me. I'm going to have to….well I'm going to have to be strong. That's what I was taught to be. To be strong."

Kara brings out a very harsh sigh and looks Carol dead in the eye. It was obvious that Kara was ready to argue this, no matter what.

"I'm going to have to be strong, like you are strong. You know that. And I know that."

Carol hates to admit it, but she knew Kara too well. Almost too well at times. There's times where Kara's extreme stubbornness to fight, no matter what comes from a very good place. And that place is her. She just cannot help and flash a smile at all of this.

"So, I guess we're in," Carol responds. "Avengers assemble and all that."

"Yeah," Hulk grumbles. "They take one of us out, and there's going ot be a problem. We're going to get in there and smash."

"We might have a good idea where the Cabal's headed next," Hawkeye comments. He looks at Daisy. "So, what's your play, boss?"

"I say it's the best lead we have, so I say we should follow up on it. Avengers Assemble."

X-X-X

Norman sits at the chair and views the members of the Cabal one by one. MODOK is the one who looks at him for the longest, with his beady little eyes focusing on Norman's face. He finally is the one to break the silence as well.

"I don't understand something," MODOK comments.

Taskmaster just gives him a wicked smile. "And here I thought you were blessed with an extraordinary ability to process information."

"I believe that he fails to understand the same thing I do, Comrade," Crimson Dynamo responds with a long and searching look directed at Osborn. "Why did we just maim Stark? Why did we not just crush him like bug?"

Crimson Dynamo pushes in the palm of his hand to demonstrate. Norman just smiles and leans over towards the table.

"The people are losing their faith in Stark and such an attack gives the people weakness against their President. To kill him, at least now, would mean that they would look at him as someone who should be pitied and avenged. We want to crush their hope."

"I like the sound of that," Crossbones responds.

Metallo just leans his head back.

"I've joined this group so I can get my revenge on Flamebird," Metallo tells them.

"And you will get your revenge, Mr. Corben and so much more," Norman responds with a malicious grin flashing over his face and a matching glint going through his eyes. "You need to have a little bit of patience and a little bit of faith and we can all make these things happen."

Corben taps his finger on the table. Norman puts up the screen.

"And now, for the next phase of the plan. Dynamo, you know what do?"

"Da."

"Good."

X-X-X

The Avengers split up into different squads, preparing to come together to help each other at a moment's notice. The first squad comes across a trail leading to an abandoned warehouse. Spider-Man, Flamebird, and Captain Marvel show up at it.

"And here I thought that Osborn would be a higher class of criminal to use the old abandoned warehouse gag," Spider-Man responds. "Color me quite...unimpressed."

Kara scans the side of the warehouse with her X-Ray vision. She pulls back a couple of seconds later and flinches.

"Lead," Kara advises. "We better be careful."

Carol decides to put herself ahead of the rest of the pack and rear back with a huge punch. The punch knocks the door off of its hinges and another punch causes the door to collapse down onto the ground. She moves in and motions for Kara and Peter to follow her inside.

"Well, not the Avengers I would expect. But they would do."

The Crimson Dynamo appears in front of them and his missiles arm for attack. Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, and Flamebird scatter as he bombards them.

Captain Marvel rushes at the Crimson Dynamo and blasts off at him. The intense energy blast bombards her off of the forcefield shields. Carol crumples up like a used piece of paper, taking a deep breath when she hits the ground hard. She pulls herself up a little bit further and goes in for the attack once again.

She gets similar results, thus forcing Carol to use a new approach. She bombards the side of the Crimson Dynamo with a few attacks. He just laughs it off.

Captain Marvel is one of the strongest Avengers, and the Crimson Dynamo needs to be ready for anything.

A beam of green energy knocks Flamebird out of the air. Metallo steps into the picture, with a wicked grin upon his face.

"Hello, luv," he tells her. "I believe we were due for a bit of a rematch. I'm going to put you into the ground this time...the hard way."

Metallo shoots another beam of energy at his target. She dodges it just a second later. Kara's heart starts beating even faster when he bombards her with beam after beam of energy. She dodges most of them. Along with the cloud of liquified Kryptonite which comes close to choking her out.

"You're not so tough without your powers," Flamebird says.

"And as you wilt like a rose, you're not so tough without yours," Corben jeers with a wicked smile on his face. "Why don't you come up and face the music?"

Kara wipes a bead of sweat away from her face. She just needs to lead Corben into position just a little bit more. She takes in her breath as he steps on a grenade which sends a shockwave coursing through his body.

Spider-Man and Captain Marvel go past each other. Captain Marvel punches Metallo back into the wall. He's not prepared for this assault. She smashes the Metallo hard into the wall and reaches into him.

"What are you doing?" Metallo screams.

"Making sure that you've been cut off from your supply."

Carol punches a larger hole in his chest and grabs onto the chunk of Kryptonite dangling from it.

The Crimson Dynamo moves in, only for Spider-Man to shoot webbing through it.

"You think that's going to stop me," Crimson Dynamo taunts him.

"Maybe."

Spider-Man releases an electrified pulse through the webbing and knocks the Crimson Dynamo halfway off of the ground. This shocks him something fierce and opens him up for an assault from Flamebird. Flamebird and Spider-Man team up and take down the Crimson Dynamo.

"You can't do this to me…."

Spider-Man removes the power pack and opens up his helmet. Kara lightly punches his lights out in response.

Off of the other end of the room, Metallo struggles to not lose his power source. Carol smashes him a couple of times in the face and the rips the Kryptonite heart from his body.

"Think fast!"

The heart flies up into the air. Spider-Man reaches over, grabbing onto the heart with his webbing, and he then holds onto it. He drops the heart into a lead case and takes a deep breath. The web slinger drops down to one knee, taking a deep breath.

Metallo moves over, arms extended and he punches through the air.

"I still got ten minutes of reserves and I will…"

Flamebird punches his head off and causes it to explode.

"That was a little extreme," Carol admits.

"Maybe," Kara admits. "But, he's no longer a main and his brain is still in the circuits of that suit. I didn't kill him, AIM did."

"She's right," Peter tells them. "Let's wrap up the Dynamo and Metallo and get them off to SHIELD"

X-X-X

In the interrogation room, Spider-Man, Mockingbird, and Quake stand above the tied up body of the Crimson Dynamo. He squirms underneath his restraints and a very disgusted look spreads over his face.

"You think that I'm going to help you?" The Crimson Dynamo asks them.

Quake responds with a smile. "You just might. What does Osborn have on you anyway? He's just a filthy American capitlist after all."

"That's true. But you know the old saying that money makes the world funny."

Dynamo laughs and Spider-Man wonders if they're going to get anywhere with Vanko. It appears to be highly unlikely at this point, although there's been far stranger things which have happened. They just need to have a little faith that things are not going to go south side up.

"I know that saying," Spider-Man admits. "And I know that you're a distraction for whatever Osborn's planning."

"That's on a need to know basis, my friend. He doesn't tell us if we don't need to know."

Spider-Man figures just about as much. After the run in with Taskmaster, Crossbones, and AIM, Spider-Man figures there's not a lot of information changing hands on the villain side. They need to figure out their next move and they need to figure it out soon.

"But, I do know something about Cabal base that you might find interesting."

This particular statement gets the attention of the entire group at large. They all put their eyes on Vanko, who is just smiling at them. It's not a very settling smile by any means, but they really need to figure out what he's up to.

"Tell us more," Daisy demands.

"There's a lot of trees in that place. A big mountain as well, but the mountain is ugly. Almost like someone took a sledgehammer to parts of it."

Daisy realizes the probable location and she needs to move in. She waves Mockingbird and Spider-Man off from the group and the trio ends up on the other side of the door without any problem whatsoever.

"So, are you thinking that it's a trap?" Spider-Man asks her.

Daisy only responds with a very swift nod. Obviously, it's a trap, and there's no question about it it's one. But, there's a big opportunity for them to take the trap and to turn it around on the Cabal.

"SHIELD will get in position, and the Avengers will follow. I'm not sure what Osborn's going to try, but...it won't be good."

Past experiences tell Peter more than anything that nothing that Norman Osborn tries really does end up very well. He's with Daisy though every step of the way.

X-X-X

Norman Osborn sits cross-legged and stares up into the mirror. Despite the madness which normally flashes through the eyes of Norman Osborn, he looks rather calm and rather tranquil. He taps on the side of the mirror.

"Yes...yes...I agree. Soon the world will have to burn. We can't rebuild until we tear this world down, tear it down and restructure everything. Yes, of course, of course, you know what I'm talking about. Of course you know what you're talking about."

The crazed individual fixes his gaze at the mirror.

"Some will have to die but others might live. Yes, we're at the crossroads. Yes, I know Spider-Man, but he will either see the light or finally he will be broken before me. It's unfortunate, but it's necessary. Yes, I understand...yes….they will all suffer. All of them...means to an end...and the end will come here."

Norman puts his hands on his head and bites down on his tongue. He rocks back and forth a slight amount and focuses his entire attention to the front of the mirror. The mirror's reflection is Norman's face, which shifts into that of the Green Goblin from his perspective.

A loud knock on the door snaps Norman out of his musings.

"This better be important."

The door swings open and Crossbones enters. One could see the agitation from the man's eyes.

"Vanko gave up our location. SHIELD and the Avengers are here."

"Everything's coming up as I assumed," Osborn responds. He breaks out into a smile which looks to unsettle even the former HYDRA operative. "It's go time now."

It's about time that Osborn comes face to face with Spider-Man once again. They have been going at this for too long, something will have to give. Osborn pulls back a panel and picks up the mask and the armor of The Green Goblin. The hanger lays, preserved on the ground and Osborn breaks out into a sadistic smile when his gaze locks onto the armor.

It's like greeting an old friend. Osborn cannot wait to slip into something more comfortable and take the fight to the Avengers and SHIELD. And last, but certainly not least, Spider-Man.

X-X-X

An entire army of AIM operatives show up on the ground, lead by MODOK and Taskmaster.

"I don't know what Osborn is playing out now," Taskmaster said. "But, if he wasn't paying me a small fortune, I wouldn't bother it."

MODOK finds himself face to face with a blast from Spider Woman. His AIM agents move into the ground. One of them loads up a large cannon ready to take out the members of the Avengers.

"You know, you shouldn't play with such dangerous toys."

The tiny Wasp appears larger than life and disconnects the cannon. She grows to a larger size and punches away at the AIM operatives, dropping them to the ground one at a time. Another one rushes towards Wasp and cuts at her. She blocks the attack and turns around before punching him in the back of the head.

"Bring out the tank!" MODOK orders.

A large tank rolls out, with two AIM scientists piloting the weapons systems.

"HULK SMASH YOUR TANK!"

Hulk jumps high from the air and smashes onto the tank. The tank repels Hulk back, with him putting barely a dent in the tank. Several trained mercenaries come on the ground. Captain America stands beside the Hulk and throws his shield to bounce them off of the mercenaries and drop them to the ground one by one.

"We're going to have to cut off the power source of the tank," Captain America tells Hulk. "We're going to have to find a way to get underneath it. Think you can do that."

Hulk smashes a large crater into the ground and rocks the tank back. He gets up underneath said tank and hoists it up over the top of his head. He hurls the tank like a large javelin and allows it to smash to the ground before he rears back and nails it with another brutal assault.

The tank crushes underneath Hulk's hand and he roars in a rage. Hulk hoists the tank over the top of his head and hurls it down, smashing it onto the ground even more. Hulk yanks off the power source.

A beam of energy hits Hulk across the shoulder and drops him down to the ground. The Avengers scatter when pumpkin bombs rain onto the ground.

Spider-Man looks up just in time for the Green Goblin to fly down and hoist him up off of the ground. The Goblin hurls Spider-Man into the wall. The web slinger dodges a blade from the glider just about ready to impale his chest. Spider-Man flips onto the glider and punches away at the Green Goblin. Goblin turns him around and then smashes Spider-Man down onto the glider and stands on his face.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Spider-Man?"

"Not, long enough, Osborn."

Spider-Man broke his webbing out and then latched onto a tree. He swung the glider around and the Goblin jumps off. Spider-Man flies off as well and then he lands on the ground.

He only is able to focus on the debris blowing up over his head for a scant second before the Green Goblin charges in. He sends a beam of energy directly at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges the attack and shoots a line of webbing at the Green Goblin. Goblin whips his hand back and hits Spider-Man full on with an energy blast from one of is gloves. The Goblin rears back and smashes Spider-Man as hard as possible.

"We can do this over and over again," The Green Goblin taunts him. "But, you know deep down when it all comes to it, the results are going to be the same. And it's not going to let well for you."

One of the AIM guards drops down from Mockingbird. Green Goblin pays this no mind.

"Osborn!" MODOK yelled.

Wasp applies a neural inhibitor on the back of MODOK's head and causes him to scream in agony. He drops to the ground, completely shut down.

"So, it worked like a charm?" Flamebird asks.

"Yeah," Wasp agrees. "We still got Goblin Problems though."

Taskmaster flips into the air and knocks the two heroines away from each other. He retracts a blade made of Kryptonite and rushes Flamebird. Flamebird dodges the attack.

"Where do you people keep finding this stuff?"

"You'd be surprised what you find on the Internet these days," Taskmaster dryly retorts.

Hulk grabs Taskmaster from behind. Taskmaster pummels the Hulk's pressure points and doubles the monster over. Hulk drops down to the ground, howling in pain and uses Hulk's head as a stepping stone to jump up. He slashes at Captain America who blocks the attack.

"Finally."

The statement coming from Crossbones follows with his attempt to shoot a rocket launcher at Captain America. Captain America dodges the attack and the impact knocks Taskmaster off of his feet.

Hawkeye blasts an arrow to the ground and wraps up the Taskmaster in a sort of sticky foam with his arrow. Captain America flips into the air and takes down Crossbones with one stiff shot, rocking him down to the ground.

The battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, a war as old as they can remember continues. The Green Goblin smashes Spider-Man into the side of the Cabal headquarters and knocks a wall down onto him. The rubble collapses on top of Spider-Man and pins him underneath.

The Goblin retracts a blade from the sleeve of his armor.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance," the Green Goblin told him.

"I would have never joined you," Spider-Man spits back.

"Yes, unfortunately. You were like a son to me, but still a lesser disappointment. And now, I'm going to take the thing that matters the most to you…."

A blast of heat vision hits the Green Goblin from behind. It causes the armor to super heat and forces him to rip it off to avoid discomfort.

Spider-Man breaks free from the rubble and grabs Green Goblin around the back of the head with his webbing. He pulls him forward and smashes the Goblin down to the ground with one swift attack.

Green Goblin drops down to the ground, his mask slips off to reveal the face of Norman Osborn. Not a surprise, but merely just a reminder of the great man he used to be, before insanity took in. Spider-Man cannot bare and look him in the face any longer, merely settling for punching his lights completely out.

Osborn collapses, blood spurting out of his nose and mouth. The inhibitor cuffs slap onto him.

X-X-X

Daisy looks at the carnage of the battle. A few AIM agents try and scamper away, but they meet SHIELD. She really hopes that this puts the last dent of AIM, although much like HYDRA, these criminal organizations do not stay down forever. Taskmaster, Crossbones, and MODOK receive the mental checkmark in her list.

But, the prize she seeks is dragged out by Spider-Man. The Green Goblin, stripped of his armor, is dragged completely out. Spider-Man looks at her with a weary expression on his face and Daisy really cannot help and smile at what happened.

"Got another straggler," Spider-Woman responds. She drops him down onto the ground before seeing that Spider-Man drag the Green Goblin in position. "And it appears that you got the big fish."

"The biggest," Spider-Man agrees.

Quake gives him a sardonic smile and leans closer towards him. "Let's see what I can do this time with keeping him locked up...and the rest of them."

She hopes so, but the problem is, someone like Norman Osborn always has a trick up his sleeve. This wraps up a bit too early for Daisy's likely.

So, with this fact it mind, she cannot be as happy as possible with what's taking place. She hopes that something proves her wrong, although there's so many doubts in her mind that it isn't even funny.

X-X-X

So many prisoners back in position, along with a few dangerous AIM agents to check off of the most wanted list. Daisy makes her rounds to make sure all of them are secure. She walks over, with Bobbi following her and Jemma walking another couple of steps ahead of him.

"Is it bad that I'm not disappointed that he's not in the ground?"

Daisy looks over her shoulder and shakes her head. There's times, where Daisy really considers taking that necessary step to take out an enemy. But, something holds her back. She does not know if it's a sense of morality or a sense of obligation to do the right thing. Or she keeps seeing Coulson's disapproving face in her mind's eye every time Daisy thinks about it.

She decides to face the music and walk into the cell where Norman's held. She sees the tranquil man, a much more tranquil man than she ever thought he could be anyway.

"You think that you have all of the answers. But I keep changing the questions, don't I?"

Daisy swallows the lump in her throat and responds with a nod.

"No matter what, I'm going to make sure that you never see the light of day out of this cell ever again."

Norman responds with one of those unsettling smiles which gives Daisy the creeps. She really hates to see what's going on.

"Spider-Man's partners have a bad track record against me. Or maybe a good track record, depending on your perspective."

Osborn's creepy leer makes Daisy's skin crawl even more. She turns back on the wall of the cell and turns around. She's going to keep high priority security to this cell. Just to be on the safe side.

X-X-X

Tony returns to work and Pepper is standing next to him. The expression on her face makes Tony stop cold in his tracks.

"You've got one of those, I've got some bad news expressions," Tony remarks to her.

"Yeah, it's bad news," Pepper agrees. "You're to report next week to impeachment hearings."

"Osborn has something to do with this."

Pepper cannot disagree, but there's something bigger in play. Someone uncovered some of the seedier parts of Tony's past.

"You have a lot of skeletons…."

"Yes, no need to remind me and there's quite a few of them that I'm not proud of," Tony confirms grimly. "Then again, skeleton will not be skeletons."

It's only a small favor they took the Cabal out. Of course, the attack and the fact that Tony's old enemies present a security risk, along with any other probable causes they have for impeachment.

"Best case scenario, I get kicked out of office. Worst case scenario, I end up in prison. Pick your poison."

Conspiracy, it reeks of one. Pepper looks to give Tony some encouraging words. Unfortunately, those don't come easily.

**To Be Continued on 10/7/2018.**

**Thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Following Chapter Contains Just Shameless Smut, You've Been Warned:**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Peter stands outside the door leading to Kara's quarters and knocks on it. He does not have to wait too long for Kara to open up the door. Kara wears nothing other than a pair of extremely short blue shorts and a lacy blue bra which contain her nice perky breasts. The beautiful blonde's flat stomach draws Peter's attention towards her. It takes him a couple of seconds to clear his head.

"So, how are you feeling?" Peter asks her.

Kara smiles at him. "Good. And I'm really glad that you're here. After today, I think we both need to unwind."

Without any preamble, Kara jumps up and wraps her arms around Peter's neck and pulls him into a very hungry kiss. The two of them enter a battle of tongues and lips, with both sides striving for domination. Kara's grip around the back of Peter's head shows just how much she wants this and Peter wants to give Kara everything and then so much more.

The two step back into Kara's bedroom and the next thing Peter knows, he sits on Kara's bed. The Kryptonian woman makes quick work of his pants and pulls his throbbing cock out. Kara wastes little time getting his cock as hard as it can be by tugging and rubbing on it. His manhood comes very close to touching the side of Kara's lips and the beautiful alien moans when she pushes Peter's manhood into her mouth.

Pleasure, pleasure, Peter feels so much of it when sliding into Kara's mouth. Her dazzling blue eyes star down at him when she bobs up and down. The Girl of Steel hums while sucking Peter completely off. The youngest Danvers sister takes Peter into her mouth and then works his balls with her squeezing hand.

It turns out after today, Kara really wants this and Peter will give it to her, happily and hungrily, pumping his pulsing prick deep between Kara's perfectly silky lips. Kara sucks on him, with wide and hungry eyes locked onto his. Twirling her tongue against the tip of his cock, the blood rushes to Peter's loins with even greater speed. Kara's almost all the way down on Peter, sucking on his thick prick and making Peter thrust up into her mouth.

Kara clutches Peter tight and pulls his cock out of her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the head and then the base before going back down onto Peter's crotch.

"Kara!" Peter groans.

The sound of her own name only makes Kara more insistent of taking this big, beautiful, cock deeper and faster between her lips and down her throat. The web slinger puts his hands on the back of her head and guides more of his stiff manhood into Kara's sweet throat. Kara hungrily goes to work on him and makes this a very thrilling encounter. She gets louder and louder with deep and passionate sucks.

A reach between Peter's legs allows Kara to find his balls and gives Kara a pretty good preview of what's to come. Kara bobs her head up and down, working Peter closer to that climatic moment. She cannot wait to suck his cum out and is getting really wet. Kara's fingers fly between her thighs and go deep inside. Swift, sweet fingering makes Kara all hot and bothered.

The moaning of the sultry blonde gives Peter all the reason to push up deeper. He's about ready to explode. Deciding not to hold back, Peter grabs the back of Kara's head and shoves more of his prick into her tight mouth. The warmth of the Girl of Steel surrounds his big cock and her swirling tongue continues to lap up Peter's throbbing hard prick. He gains a lot of speed and the momentum only increases. It's not going to be to long before Peter explodes in Kara's mouth. Lust builds as Peter can hardly wait for the moment of impact. He's almost there and almost inside of her mouth.

"Oh, Kara, fuck," Peter groans as she sucks him harder. "Almost there."

Kara's well aware of the fact she almost leads Peter straight to an orgasm and wants to make sure Peter's destination or rather the destination of his cum is where it should be. Kara wants it shot down into her mouth and down her throat. Each suck brings Peter closer to that goal. Kara holds her lips down and sucks on her lover off, making sure that he's thrusting faster and harder, going as much and as far into her mouth as possible. Kara clutches his balls and gives him a very firm squeeze.

The final barrier breaks and Peter slams into her mouth with an tightening and release. He pulls Kara's face down onto his cock and makes sure his cum splashes into her throat. The most powerful woman on this planet drinking from his balls is one beautiful visual. Kara's bright blue eyes burn with passion when sucking Peter down and filling her mouth up with glops cum.

The next moment passes and Kara lets Peter free from her mouth. Kara gives the tip of his cock a kiss and then comes up. The bubbly blonde releases her perky breasts and Peter immediately latches on to the firm and perky wonders to enjoy them all over. Peter squeezes the lady's firm globes and makes Kara just moan.

"You really want me, don't you?"

Peter rises up and helps Kara out of her shorts. The only article of clothing is a thong, which Peter helps pull down as well. Kara's dripping womanhood is going to be the new home of Peter's big throbbing cock. The handsome man positions Kara and rubs against her thighs.

"Yeah, you must really want me. Hard again."

"And this time, going to stay hard for a little bit longer."

Kara drops down onto Peter, her breasts bouncing. Her legs tighten their way around Peter's muscular waist and holds herself into position. The Girl of Steel rocks a little bit up and down, the momentum driving Peter's throbbing hard cock into her slick center. The moment Kara takes it all into her tight cavern, the alien heroine's body shoots up with excitement.

No question about it, Kara's pussy is the perfect fit for his throbbing cock. Peter reaches in and cups her face and then moves around. Kara's ample chest is Peter's next destination and a squeeze rewards him with moans.

"I have to suck them."

"Yes, you have to."

Peter clings into Kara's nipples and just enjoys how stiff they are. How suckable they are. Peter latches onto them like a nursing babe and sucks on Kara's nipples. Kara cries in Peter's ear and bounces up and down on his manhood. Shoving more and more of the thick prick inside, Kara rises up off of him and drops down. Kara wet hole slides down and takes Peter in with a tight squeeze.

The web slinger puts his free hand on the small of Kara's back and touches her all over. The touch sends Kara over the top with a delirious and very happy moan. Kara's bouncing on Peter even harder, shoving more of the endowed male's prick into her tight center. Kara's wetness stains the tip of Peter's cock. Peter drives Kara down onto the base. The aroused girl rocks up and down on her handsome lover, with several tight squeezes.

"I want….I want….I want you," she chants.

Peter pulls Kara in very close and gives Kara what she wants. Kara looks like she cannot be happier, rocking up and down on him. Every inch of him pushes into a nice, warm, and very tight hole. Peter can feel Kara's orgasms coming. Kara's intense muscle contractions on him are going to be very big and feel really good.

Kara's tongue flies out of her mouth and she lets out a very passionate moan. Each movement sends juices dripping. Kara's nipples stick out and Peter sucks endlessly on the heavenly peaks. Kara bounces even faster on his cock and makes Peter shove more and more of himself inside of her body. Kara shows how well she can rock Peter's cock. Hands tighten and Kara rocks forward, staring into Peter's eyes.

"Fuck me."

The nymphomaniac alien moans in pleasure with Peter sucking first her neck and then her tits. Peter pinches Kara's chest and makes Kara just leak all over his rod. Kara's breathing heavily and reaching another peak. Peter just knows how to hit all of the right notes and Kara completely over the edge.

Peter enjoys the feel of Kara's silken walls wrapping around his prick and hugging it tightly. Those soft, but strong, legs almost pull him off of the bed. Peter grabs onto her firm ass and pulls Kara back down. He slides into her, each ripple bringing a further swelling to his loins.

"Come for me, Kara."

Kara feels like a puppet on a string and keeps bouncing her way down. A sexy wiggle of her wet walls down his prick and making sure that Peter's never once slowed down. It's a good feeling and one which Kara wants to keep stop. Peter holds Kara down tight and channels all of her momentum into bouncing on his thick rod.

"Yes, that's it. Good girl."

Kara smiles and enjoys her rush and the praise. The tightening of her loins against his prick follows soon after and Kara unleashes her wet pussy juices onto him. It only makes the slide into her moist cavern even more secure to him.

Everything washed over Kara in the aftermath. Kara breathed heavily, pressing her nails into Peter and letting out a heavy moan.

Kara takes a couple of deep breaths and much to her disappointment, Peter pulls out. A smack on her ass causes Kara to jolt up and she gets the hint of what comes next.

Kara flips over and floats in mid-air. Being on her hands and knees, despite hands and knees being bent in mid-air is a very erotic sight. One which Peter drinks in completely. Peter climbs on top of Kara and wraps his arms around her body. Kara's wet pussy opens up for him and makes Peter just throb with delight. Peter's almost inside Kara and almost ready to push inside of Kara's perfectly tight pussy.

The first couple of inches of thick manhood slide their way into Kara and rock her entire body. Kara throws her hips back and lets out a very passionate moan the second Peter goes inside of her. Peter's hands grab Kara tight by the hips and keep rocking into her. Peter pressed against Kara and rocked faster into her body. The juices fired around Peter and coated him with all of the love.

"Yes," Kara encourages him. "YES!"

Peter tightens his arms around her body. Spider-Man slides into Flamebird and works her over like a well defined piston, slapping dow nonto her.

"You really get off on me doing this. The way I touch you. All over."

Peter explores Kara's body with swift touches. Kara's moans become a very prominent and prolific reward for him. Peter repeatedly rocks Kara and keeps pumping into her body. The superheroine's tight walls closing down around him just makes Peter want to get that much closer to finishing Kara off. Along with her tightening getting Peter a little bit closer to the finishing line.

Peter pulls back a second later, not wanting to lose it too soon. Peter wishes to stay close to Kara and feel her soft breasts, her shapely ass, and her toned, firm body, as long as possible. Not to mention Kara's hair, soft and silky, while wrapping his fingers around it to squeeze it tightly. The smacking of his thick balls down onto Kara made her scream out with thinly disguised passion.

"I'm going to make you drip, baby."

"Oh, that's already too late for that."

Another convulsion of her inner muscles and Kara sucks Peter in deeper. Kara can feel those large balls, straining with the weight of their cum. Kara intends to do what she can to drain Peter's load. She wishes for Peter to mak ea mess into her.

"Harder, just harder!" Kara yelled.

"Oh, I can't resist you," Peter groaned.

Peter clings onto Kara's body and holds on as tight as possible. As deep as he is able to go, it's a pleasurable feeling. Kara's so wet and so good around him, it's hard not to ram harder.

"Getting closer again."

"You feel pretty close, too," she fires back.

No dispute in Kara's declaration, but Peter slows down just enough to appreciate being balls deep inside her. The silken walls tighten harder around He wants to feel Kara wrap her tight walls around his rod one final time. Peter rubbed down Kara's sexy body. She enjoyed it and Peter enjoyed her.

There's a few times where Peter misses the extra four arms. This is one of those times, with so much succulent flesh to explore that remained untapped at any one time. Not to mention Kara's arousal drives Peter wild and makes him really go to town on her with deepening thrusts. The harder Peter rams into Kara, the more she moans.

Oh, damn Peter loves how sexual this woman can get. So innocent in her day to day life, but an absolute sexual demon in the bedroom.

Kara's mewling like a cat in heat and Peter can not help and hold on tighter. Kara's warmth encourages him to go along with her for ride. Momentum only increases the faster Peter pounds away at Kara.. His thick, juicy balls smack down onto her body and makes him feel really good. Peter grips her hips to tighten and speed up with thrusts so deep into Kara.

"Almost there," Peter agrees.

"Yeah, I can tell," Kara manages. "Empty those big balls into my tight pussy...baby."

Peter hammers Kara deeper with stronger strokes. He knows what she wants and he's only happy to give it to her. His balls finally give way and Peter holds on tight to make sure he slides as deep into Kara.

The two climax together, with Kara tightening around Peter. Kara intended to milk every single last drop from Peter. He did not deny her that.

Kara's strong walls milks a full bounty of seed out of Peter. The rippling effect of his muscles achieving this release is second to none in Peter's mind, especially from Kara. Peter rode her until finally the burning climax hit. So good, so good to cum alongside Kara.

The full bounty of burning seed coats Kara's walls. She cums about two more times before Peter's finishes up. Her body descends on the bed, ass sticking up. Peter grabs onto that and finishes burying inside of her.

The minute Peter's done, he drops, his chin resting on the mid-way point of Kara's back. Kara looks over her shoulder with a smile and pulls away. Slowly, Kara rolls over, biting on her lip to invite Peter to join her.

The river of cum coming out of her still aroused pussy makes Peter alert and ready for more.

"Come and take me again, hero," Kara coos with a big grin on her face.

Peter dives between her legs and rocks the Kryptonian's mind and her body. Her pussy cannot help to entice him and Peter cannot help to fuck Kara's brains out.

X-X-X

Peter leaves Kara pretty satisfied, several hours later and several rounds. The minute Peter escapes Kara's room, a dark figure comes out of the hallway and jumps onto Peter. The figure wraps her legs tight around Peter and kisses the ever living daylights out of him.

It takes his eyes a second to adjust to the light and realizes that Jessica jumps him, wearing nothing other than a revealing red bathrobe, and if Peter can guess, not much else, if anything else underneath it.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?"

Jessica reaches through the boxer shorts he hastily put on and squeezes the bulge which forms underneath.

"You, handsome," Jessica lustfully says. "After you ravished Kara, I hoped that you would have something left in the tank...and we don't need to even make it to my bedroom for us to do this."

Jessica gives him a perverted look as if she's in heat. Given how aroused Jessica smells, she just might as well be. The ravenhaired Spider-Woman descends to her knees before Peter and tugs on his cock. As Jessica takes Peter into her mouth, the worship gets hungry and extremely loud. Not to mention very wet.

"Damn it, Jess," Peter groans. "You know I can't say no."

The loud pop of his thick prick enters Jessica's warm mouth. Jessica hums and sucks Peter's cock. The taste of Kara's juices drenching his cock gives it a more exotic spice. Peter's fingers finding the back of Jessica's head and guiding her mouth around him only improves what they're doing.

"You're going to get what you want. I'm going to fuck your throat."

Peter groans when Jessica bobs her head up and down, looking like the sexiest bobblehead imaginable. The sexy Spider Woman is more than able to take Peter deep into her throat. The slurps got louder and Jessica sucked him even harder. Making Peter's cock strengthen even more.

Jessica could think of nothing better than Peter hardening in her mouth and edging closer to another orgasm.

"Oh, damn it, Jess."

The web slinger buries himself deep into her throat. She gives him an amazing deep throat blowjob and Peter hangs on for the ride. No time to waste, Peter explored the pleasures of Jessica's throat.

Jessica adds to what she's doing by clutching his swinging balls and fondling them intensely. She stares Peter in his eye in time with the heavy throating. Peter holds back with each thrust.

Oh, Peter knows that he's in for a hell of a good time.

Jessica drews Peter closer to the edge. He's so hard right now, Jessica's about ready to explode herself. Just seconds before he's about to cum, while he's completely and totally throbbing, Jessica pulls out and tightens fingers around the base of his cock. Peter groans when she staves off his release and gives him a sultry smirk in response.

The want lights up Jessica's loans again.

"Jessica!"

That word causes Jessica to raise an eyebrow. She looks up with an expression of faux innocence the second she pulls up and strokes Peter's throbbing hard cock in her hand, while maintaing the clenching grip. It grows and swells with each pump. She rubs his manhood up and down, making it as hard as humanly possible. Jessica smiles and puts her lips on the tip of his cock, sucking on it a little more.

Jessica's eyes locks onto Peter, when she sucks on him, hard, and fast.

"How badly do you want me?"

Peter rips off her bathrobe in response and sees that she's not wearing a damn thing underneath, something that he can get behind. He pushes Jessica against the wall with a powerful force and causes her to moan with several angry, but sexy strokes of her body. Jessica's perfect body crushes underneath his.

The exploration continues and escalates to new levels..Peter grabs her large full breasts and starts milking her nipples. Jessica lifts up one of her legs and rubs it down the back of Peter's leg, his ass, his back, and pretty much anything that lovely leg can reach.

"Does that answer your question?"

Peter mauls her breasts with his hands and mouth and Jessica encourages him. His denied cock rubbing against her inner thigh gives Jessica a pretty clear sense of what's to come and she readies herself for insertion. Jessica's mouth opens, in want, in need, in desire.

Then, Jessica lowers face first on the side of Peter's neck and sucks on it, giving him a loud moan. Jessica sucks on his neck and moves closer, kissing him. Jessica's warm breath hits Peter's ear and she whispers. Getting closer to sliding onto him, the demanding organ coming at her with the force of a raging bull.

"I want your cock. Badly."

Jessica rotates her hips back and forth against Peter's throbbing cock for a hot and wet tease. The webslinger pushes his thick cock against Jessica's wet hole and it pumps heat against him.

Then, Peter pulls away ever so slightly and Jessica's wanton eyes locks onto him.

"Well, you're going to have to wait," Peter tells her with a smile. "You denied me. What's fair is fair."

Jessica pops her eyes into place and lets out a very persistent moan. Yes, what's fair is fair indeed. Peter's thick fingers drive deeper into her gushing womanhood and makes Jessica just rise up to meet the intrusion. Peter swirls his digits inside of her and makes Jessica gush with pleasure. A swift movement sent Peter deep into her body.

The web slinger pushes deeper into Jessica's moist canal and rubs against the lustful woman. Jessica closes her eyes and coats Peter's fingers with moisture. Peter drives deep inside of Jessica and manipulates her insides. They squish against his fingers and Jessica breaths just as deeply from each intrusion.

Beyond good, really good.

"Oooh, fuck," Jessica mewls. "Give me your fingers. Give me everything!"

Peter pumps a bit deeper inside Jessica. The sexy Spiderwoman gets closer and closer to the edge. Jessica's toes curl and her arousal is about ready to spring back to life.

Then just a second later, Peter pulls away from her and makes Jessica slump against the wall. Peter rubs his cock against Jessica's flat stomach. The feeling of his throbbing member against her abs makes Jessica's body beg for more. Jessica throws her legs over Peter's hips and begs him with wanton eyes to enter her.

Peter pushes her against the wall and Jessica breaths in anticipation. Her warm heat tries to suck him in. Peter rocks himself against her, his tip brushing against her lips. So close, but Peter pulls himself back so much.

"Tease."

"Takes one to know one."

The two spiders inch closer to their mating dance. Jessica draws Peter in to her and wants him to fill her. Peter dangles against her. Driving up Jessica's anticipation and making it almost unbearable. This teasing turns closer to torture. Jessica pinches Peter's bicep in a way to entice him. To get Peter almost inside of her.

The second passes and Peter drives his cock deeper inside of her. Jessica finds herself filled and fulfilled the second Peter takes the plunge Rocking her and sending her crashing into the wall. Peter is deep inside Jessica. Pounding away her and making her explode all over.

Jessica squeezes his muscle and enjoys being pounded hard into the wall. Peter pushes as far into her as possible and causes her to moan. Jessica wraps her legs tighter around Peter and enjoys the feel and scent of his strong body. The harder he smashed Jessica, the more she tightened.

"Figured you'd want a piece of me."

Oh, damn, that was so hot.

Jessica gets a piece of him alright. A big piece of Peter, working deep inside of her tight cavern and pumping harder. Jessica's tongue hangs out of the side of her mouth the faster Peter drives into her. The web slinger clings onto Jessica's body and rocks her. The strength Peter plays with her and touches Jessica's nipples makes her hitch in a breath.

The deeper Peter goes, the more he milks her, the further Jessica peaks harder.

"Oh, Pete, fuck me," Jessica mewls at the top of her lungs.

The web slinger is only too happy to give Jessica what she wants. Peter almost puts her through the wall with a very powerful thrust. It makes Jessica cling on tighter.

Peter dials back his roughness just a tad, although Jessica feels a bit disappointed. Still, Peter gives Jessica pleasure, and he gets pleasure in return. The tightening of her squeezing walls clamps down just as hard on Peter.

The approaching orgasm hits Jessica at the right points. The sexy Spiderwoman wonders if Peter is going to allow her to complete this time. Peter hits all of the right spots and makes Jessica moan. She rewards Peter for his great work by the tightening of silken walls.

The rush floods through Jessica's body, her toes curling up gently. Peter presses against her and rocks faster, those balls slapping onto her.

"Closer," Jessica warns him.

Peter rides her out to her orgasm and feels the ripple of her walls tightening herder. The tightness of her silken walls brings a thrill to Peter's loins. Peter's balls throbs as he pushes forward. Not only does Jessica cum, but she does far more than that. Jessica Drew completely saturates Peter Parker's balls with her juices

The second passes and Peter pulls completely out. Jessica wonders what's coming next, only to find Peter to spin her around and shove her against the wall face first. Jessica's large breasts smoosh against the wall and Peter puts her body between himself and the wall. The rubbing against her sends sparks of desire through Jessica.

Peter nibbles on the back of Jessica's neck and tastes the sweet sweat going down it. The more he gets in, the more Peter has to taste. Her right ear lobe prompts a very prolific job. Soft cries follow and Peter touches her. Peter fingers slide all over Jessica's sexy and perfect body making her moan.

Jessica's begging for him, thirsting for him, practically choking for Peter. And Peter gives everything to Jessica, making her long for more touches. Peter teases Jessica over the next few minutes. She opens up, ready for penetration.

Which Peter intends to give Jessica, after a certain amount of time.

Two firm grabs of her ass makes sure Peter gets the perfect grip. Peter pounds away at Jessica from behind, slapping down onto her shapely butt. The web slinger slides his hands all over her body to coax out every one of Jessica's perfect moans.

"So, wet. You must be in heat."

"And if I am, that's just better for the both of us, stud."

Peter chuckles and keeps feeling up Jessica's fine ass body. He's not going to deny things will be better. The web slinger sinks in, to feel the most desirable amount of heat. A slap to Jessica's leg causes her to quiver and Peter to hammer away.

Limits, Jessica may have them, although she is happy to allow Peter to test them. His full length buries into her body and stretches her out. His big swollen balls, coaxed with fertile cum, is about ready to spray inside of her body. Jessica waits for Peter, edging the man of her dreams closer.

"I'm so close," Peter breaths in her ear.

"Yes," Jessica mewls in response. "Fuck, let's get that big cock to cum all inside me."

Peter rides out Jessica's latest orgasm. Despite the fact Peter was denied a release inside of her mouth earlier, Peter is willing to hold back just enough to enjoy the ride. Jessica calls for Peter's seed. Peter rocks slowly, slowly, grinding his balls up and down against her.

"Such a big fucking set of balls! I bet you can seed every woman in SHIELD."

"Don't say that in front of Daisy...she might put that theory to the test."

"And that would be a bad thing, how?"

Peter chuckles with each inch of Jessica's body becoming one to grab. The tight hole clamps down onto Peter. Jessica flexes down on his cock and gives him a hell of a thrill. His balls ache and he closes in on what might be a very sticky end, if he dares to finish. Peter holds back, not popping at all.

"Fuck."

The word coming out of Jessica's mouth is like music. And Peter feels up all over her before his long denied orgasm bubbles to the surface. He strains to hold back. Silken walls clamping down and almost making Peter to blow his load.

"OOOH!"

Jessica's squeals of delight set Peter up for the big finish. Peter speeds up with faster thrusts. He's almost upon his last orgasm. The churning of his balls and the cum rising from his loins only happen seconds before Peter blasts off his previously denied orgasm into Jessica, saturating her with so much seed.

The web slinger empties into Jessica's tightening pussy. The beautiful black-haired woman comes alongside him. The two spiders precede to conclude with their mating dance. Peter's balls finish emptying and Jessica slides down the wall, only held up by Peter's strong hands.

A second passes and Peter pulls completely out of her. Jessica slides down the wall and smiles. His seed drips from Jessica, belly swelling open.

"Maybe we can make it to the bedroom for round two?" she suggests.

"If you can control yourself for that long?"

Jessica rises up, cum still dripping from he. Those hips sway and Jessica's perfect posterior bounces in a hynotizing way. Jessica looks over her shoulder to see Peter's loins start to pump to full size once more.

"No promises."

To be honest, Jessica does want to get him into bed and ride him until the sun comes up and then beyond. Jessica grabs his cock, pulling Peter in.

They do manage to get settled in before Jessica climbs on top of Peter and works her magic.

"Enjoy the show, stud."

Jessica drops down onto him and rides Peter all through the evening and into the morning. Not caring if the door is halfway open either, because if people want to stop for a show, they're going to get one.

The bouncing beautiful beauty pleasures Peter. The sway of her breasts charm Peter's desire. And every now and again, Peter indulges with sucks and squeezes. Jessica's just getting warmed up by the looks of things and Peter will not complain.

Jessica bites down on her lip, riding Peter like a stallion into the night.

**To Be Continued on 10/9/2018.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three.**

Peter and Kara work busily in one of the main labs. About a week after the fall of the Cabal, the two prepare for the next move which still does not come. The web slinger rubs the top of his head in frustration There's a part of him which wonders if Norman's plan is to second guess everything he's ever done. Something wicked is creeping around the corner and Peter really can only begin to guess what it is.

The web warrior suspects, and is not entirely inaccurate, about Norman playing the very long-term game to frustrate him and drive Peter to wits end. The web slinger brushes his hair away deep in thought of what to to do.

"I know," Kara comments. "But, we don't…."

The gateway fires open and Gwen returns to join the lab. Kara grins the second she steps from the gateway from her Earth and from Peter's Earth. Peter bounces up to his feet and moves over to greet Gwen quite excitedly. Gwen meets him halfway and throws her arms around his neck before leaning in with a very hungry and passionate kiss, one which Peter returns all the way. The two pull apart, taking in deep breaths.

"Hey," Peter tells her.

Gwen pulls back with a grin. "Hey, yourself...so...sorry I had to run out, but you know, friends in need and that was a pain...but everything calmed. At least on my end, so we're good to go."

Peter's pretty sure there's a hell of a story that Gwen wants to tell, but it's going to have to be a story which is going to have to wait for another time for a variety of reasons. Gwen grows serious after regaining her bearings.

"So, any luck on the Cabal?"

Those words cause Gwen to shift a little bit, guilt racking her eyes. Peter reaches in and wraps his arms around the younger woman to pull her in tight in a very consoling way.

"Actually," Peter starts to get her attention. "Actually, we managed to stop them and now they're all back in SHIELD custody."

Gwen wants to be happy about the situation, she really does. A dark storm cloud prevents Gwen from being too happy. The forlorn expression on Peter's face tells Gwen about as much of the story as humanly possible. With great regret, Gwen decides to be the one to state the obvious.

"Too easy?"

"Of course it is," Peter responds. He slumps his shoulders with a great big sigh. "But, there's just something that's been bothering me. It's been about a week since the Cabal's been put away, and there's nothing. Not a single peep out of any of them. Not a hint they're up to something."

"Maybe you got lucky for once in your life?"

Gwen stops when she says that. Peter gives her one of those looks which states that she should know better and to be perfectly honest, she really should know better. Guess one could not fault a girl from hoping.

"We've just been spinning our wheels."

"Yeah," Kara agrees. "Trying to get on with life while looking over our shoulders. You never know when the next big thing is about ready to pop around the corner and…."

One of Peter's pieces of equipment pings and registers a huge energy spike at the other end of the lab no sooner did these words leave Kara's mouth. There flares get so nasty and so vibrant that Peter has to cover his eyes. He wonders what the hell is causing this.

Something interdimensional no doubt.

"We better go check it out," Gwen offers.

Peter backs Gwen up with a nodt. He moves to suit up, as do the two ladies, and they quickly rush to the floor above them. While there's nothing on that floor, that does not mean that they should not go and defend this building.

A prickling down Peter's spine makes him think that something bad is going to happen.

X-X-X

The very second Peter steps onto the floor, he comes across quite the gruesome sight. A large troll, glowing of some kind of energy. The web slinger dodges the first attack from the troll. Spider-Man bounces past the troll with more punches. The troll lets out a hideous growl.

"You know, you're a long way from home," Spider-Man comments. "I know you're angry, and you could use a breath mint, but how about we talk this out?"

The troll appears not to be in the mood to talk, something that Peter figures may be the case. It rushes towards Spider-Man, who dodges the next couple of attacks. The web slinger web zips from end to end of the room and cracks his feet down across the troll.

"Heads up!"

Kara's yell comes in time with Peter's spider sense. Two more trolls rush into the room and Flamebird jumps in. Flamebird uppercuts one in the face. Another one stabs a crude looking dagger in the air. Flamebird disarms him and then flips the troll down onto the ground.

The rumbling indicates two more trolls going after them. Spider-Girl webs onto a large table and flips it onto the trolls. The troll catches the table in its grubby hands and tears it in half. A primal scream follows with the troll rushing into the battle. Spider-Girl webs onto the wrist of the troll and ends up riding the world's worst tilt-a-whirl. Spider-Man flips back and forth in the air, with his stomach churning in disgust.. She webs onto the light and then smashes it down onto the trolls head.

"I would hate to see the bill for this after this is over."

Spider-Man grunts and catches one of the trolls with an electrified shock.

"Me too."

The web slinger avoids the attack and one very serious question comes to mind. Where the hell are these trolls coming from? That seems to be a big question and one which Spider-Man hopes to answer it in due time. Spider-Man rushes two of the trolls and smashes him down to the ground. The troll rolls over onto his back and grimaces prior to Spider-Man lowering the boom and stomping on the trolls face.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy," Spider-Man admits.

"Yeah, we don't do easy, do we?" Gwen asks. "We need to find the entry point and shut it down. Should be simple, right?"

Best Peter does not answer that question.

"There!"

Flamebird's yell indicates she finds the entry point and flies over to try and fight it square on. A figure pushes out and grabs Flamebird around the neck and slams her down to the ground. The troll's sweaty, disgusting paw tightens around Flamebird's neck and makes a good attempt to squeeze the life out of her.

A blast of heat vision causes a huge part of the ceiling to collapse on the troll's head. This solves the problem of the troll, but does not solve the problem of the other trolls coming in. Or anything else for that matter.

Spider-Man webs them up and shoots an electrical current from his webbing to back the trolls further away. The web slinger takes a few scant seconds to catch his breath, but there's something else coming through the portal.

' _Now what?'_

A fierce dark-haired woman wielding a sword flies through and attacks one of the figures. Spider-Man recognizes her as Lady Sif of Asgard. Sif sports a couple of the wounds of war, anointing her cheeks, but one cannot deny her determination and fierceness in battle. The warrior rushes towards them and stabs at her enemy, forcing them down to the ground.

Another woman, a blonde, charges into the battle with an axe and bombards the trolls. Brunhilde, Valkyrie, makes her way through the portal. Sif cracks the axe down across the back of the troll's neck and sends him packing. A shower of blood spurts everywhere.

"I've got it, everyone stand clear!"

The trolls retreat through the portal, not willing to test their luck against the lady warriors. He web throws a disc through the edge of the portal and causes it to seal shut with a crackling noise. A ping of the disc verifies that the portal's closure.

For now, Spider-Man breaths, for now.

The only visitors that they have are the two lovely Asgardian women.

X-X-X

"I believe we owe you an explanation," Brunhilde comments.

"Quite right," Sif responds before she drops all pretext. "There's been a dark force which has descended above the land of Asgard. Odin and Thor are missing."

The web slinger makes one of those sighs. Always seems to be something going on, something rotten in the neighborhood of Asgard which will come back and bite him in the hind end later. Spider-Man wonders about a couple of things, and the most obvious culprit comes to mind.

"I don't know about you…."

Kara is more than happy to finish for him. "But, this just totally reeks of a Loki set up."

"Yes," Sif responds with a sigh. "At first, we thought his hand was involved...and it still might be. But, there's a sense of something new, something different. There's some kind of foreign magic in the area, magic the likes of which...well while all magic comes from the same origin point, from nature, this is different."

Brunhilde is only too happy to pick up where her traveling companion has left off.

"And it has forced us to bounce across the nine realms, but we have not been able to successfully make a return to Asgard. I don't really know what the state of the kingdom is."

"Maybe we can help."

Kara's statement causes the two beautiful warrior woman to stare down the Last Daughter of Krypton. She breaks into a warm and encouraging smile before motioning for them to come to her.

"Magic has not been able to solve your problems," Kara suggests. "But perhaps science can work where magic hasn't.."

Sif respectfully responds with a nod. She thinks that it might be worth a trick.

"Well, we don't really have anything left to lose by trying," Sif responds.

Kara motions for them towards the same portal Gwen returned back to their world. The Kryptonian survivor activates the portal and works with it lock onto Asgard. It's a little tricky mission which takes some time for her to get right, but Kara's brimming with confidence she can break through and get them to Asgard.

It just takes a little bit of time.

"I think that's it!" Sif yells. "You've done it."

"Yeah, but what are we stepping into?" Gwen asks.

No one is willing to answer that all important question. The group suspect they will all find out the answer to those important questions all through soon. Kara invites them all to step into the portal and they do one at a time, into the unknown.

Spider-Man swings into the unknown right away.

X-X-X

The very second the group steps through the portal, they hand on firm ground. The party ends up in the valley in Asgard, leading up to the palace. There's something extremely off in the air. Peter in particular has goosebumps upon goosebumps. Sif and Brunhilde have a point when they realize that this is different.

And not in a good way.

Kara hitches in her breath and Peter spins around.

"What?"

"It feels and looks like the Phantom Zone in here," Kara responds. "Which means if the Phantom Zone is leaking into Asgard, it can….I don't want to even think about it."

A quizzical eyebrow raises from Sif's general direction.

"What, may I ask, Lady Flamebird, is the Phantom Zone?"

Kara bites down on her lip before giving the answer.

"The Phantom Zone is one of the most awful places one can be sent to. It's a realm where some of the fiercest and most dangerous prisoners are sent to. And it's intended to be the ultimate punishment, given that there are wraiths inside who consume those who have been imprisoned. It's the last resort, although people use it far too often."

Kara takes in a deep breath. Thankfully, there are none of the wraiths around this area to haunt them, at least not yet. Hopefully it will stay that way. Although, Kara was not holding out hope anyway.

Peter noticed Kara blowing of the air away.

"You do that when you're nervous," Peter responds.

"Yeah, I am," Kara answers.

No wraiths just yet patrol the area. There are several other dangerous and demonic things causing their fair share of trouble. Winged demons, trolls, and flying monkeys. Thankfully, they pay the traveling group no mind.

The sound in the valley grows so very silent when the time passes. Then suddenly, there's a loud scream in the distance. Gwen, Peter, Kara, Sif, and Brunhilde rush to the sound of screams and then a frustrated anguish.

They move into position for a sight, one of which they did not expect to see. Loki crashes down to the ground, obviously in peril. The trickster rolls over and comes face to face with a very ugly and likely very hungry creature. A literal hydra who dives with it's mouth open and it's fangs dripping venom. Loki blocks the attack with a powerful shield, just seconds before the creature sinks into him.

"Back you beast…."

Loki stabs the creature with the staff and causes it to rip in half. Only to turn one hydra creature into two hydra creatures which circle around him. The trickster finds himself on the ropes and breathing in and out. Loki slaps his hand on the ground and causes the ground to open up underneath him.

This attack goes about as well as possible, which is sadly not well enough.

X-X-X

Spider-Man decides to make a split second decision and rush to help out Loki. The web slinger web zips through the flying rocks and lands on the creature's head. The creature directs its attention away from Loki and onto Spider-Man.

Of course, there's still the second creature to deal with. The creature coils and springs, snapping viciously at Loki.. Loki ducks the attack and flips over onto the ground. Loki takes a couple deep breaths to avoid the creature constantly and endlessly attacking him.

Flamebird flies down and blasts it with heat vision. The heat vision burns the creature and prevents any regeneration.

"Of course, burn the damn beast," Loki grumbles. "Why didn't I think of…"

One of the flying monkeys dives down to the ground. Loki blasts the disgusting little creature out of the sky before it causes any damage. There's going to be more on the way, he can feel it.

Sif and Brunhilde pin the first creature down and allows Spider-Man to get off of its back. The web slinger zips down and lands on the ground, tucking and rolling. Spider-Man points to the heaven.

"Okay, Flamebird, you're up!" he yells.

A beam of heat vision cuts through the air and catches the creature hard. Spider-Girl joins them as the hydra burns to a cinder on the ground.

"Overkill, but necessary," Spider-Girl responds.

The sky around them gets even more red and there's an echo of something. Voices from beyond, troubled voices, voices which cannot do anything beyond screaming at them. To say this sends chills down Spider-Girl's spine is an understatement and looking at her fellow teammates, she's far from the only one.

"She'll be after you," Loki comments suddenly. "And me...especially when she's here."

Loki's eyes fall onto Flamebird and she shoots in a baffled look. He slams his staff on the ground and opens a portal.

"You want us to come with you?" Spider-Man asks.

"Only if you have a preference towards living," Loki responds. "As much as I loath to admit it though, your help could be invaluable."

The portal allows Loki, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Flamebird, Sif, and Valkyrie to slip through to the other side. A second passes before the energy bubble reaches them.

Seconds after the portal closes, several winged demons patrol the area. Along with a vicious dragon who shows up, with a dangerous expression its eyes. The sniff of the air indicates that prey was there, and prey had been completely lost.

Vengeance would be there's.

X-X-X

"So, you've found yourself on the wrong end of the latest threat towards Asgard for once," Sif remarks to Loki.

Loki chuckles in good humor. Despite his outward bravado, he's forever looking over his shoulder and forever trying to find a way around this. But, Loki tires of running, and is ready to be more proactive.

"Yes, it happens from time to time," Loki responds in a completely blase voice. "My latest plan went south."

"What did you do?" Spider-Man demands.

"Well, my interest was piqued because of an item of immense power and strength," Loki comments very casually, as if he was having a conversation with them about the weather. "And I ended up cracking open a wall between Earth and...I believe the place is called the Phantom Zone. Dreadful place, glad Odin never decided to stick me there when he thought that...well it doesn't matter, does it?"

Loki responds with a very brief shudder. After Loki collects himself, it's time to share the tale. He returns to the matter at hand.

"I released a very dangerous prisoner who had also been interested in the item in question that I was after. The woman's name is Selena."

This particular name causes Flamebird to go pale. Loki catches on very fast to this little change of color in the face of the young woman and it turns out he's far from the only one who catches onto this. Spider-Man wraps an arm around Flamebird.

"Ah, you know her, don't you?" Loki asks.

Flamebird responds with one of the crispest nods in response.

"She's a sorceress," Flamebird responds. "She stole the power source of Kandor before Brainiac attacked the city."

"Yeah, and she also stabbed me in the back," Loki casually adds. "I mean, honestly, you can't trust people these days."

Everyone gives Loki one of those looks as if they're surprised that he's talking about how he cannot trust someone. A few seconds pass before Loki shakes it off. Serious and back to the matter of hand.

"I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, Selena does not have her hands on the orb. The orb, which I should note has the ability to shift reality itself."

"Which is why you wanted it," Spider-Man comments.

"It tempted me!" Loki shouts before he takes a deep breath and he returns to a more calming and crisp demeanor. "The good news is, she does not have the orb. The bad news is, I don't have the orb. So, bad with the good."

Of course, if Loki did not have the orb, that means Selena is closer to getting the orb. Which would be a very bad thing.

"We have to get it," Flamebird responds. "We have to get it, now."

"I agree," Loki responds with a silky smile. "But, she's…..she will want to crush us, so we're going to have to keep moving."

"And I'll be keeping an eye on you," Sif says.

There's something about Loki's general demeanor which smacks of him withholding some kind of information. Or maybe it's because they have past experiences of this trickster causing all sorts of problems. Regardless, Sif will not take an eye off of Loki.

While Spider-Man's spider sense does not get triggered by anything in the realm, there's a sense of something really off around them. Something which he cannot shake no matter how hard he tries.

X-X-X

The palace of Asgard is a darker, darker place than normal. A dark haired sorceress with haunting eyes, wearing robes of the most elegant flavor drops down to the ground. She surveys her captive prisoners, with contempt.

"That cockroach will pay for betraying me," she says.

The sorceress sweeps her eyes across the area and comes across several powerful Asgardians, her prisoners. Odin, Thor, and several of the strongest warriors. The sorceress has a special place for Loki in mind. Namely, she intends to mount his head on a spike as a token of victory.

The sorceress, Selena, smiles towards one of her other captives. A beautiful, golden-haired woman in green chained to the ground. Her companion is currently down in the dungeons after Selena soundly thrashed him. Selena finds out that this woman is Amora the Enchantress and a very dangerous woman at that.

One which Selena intended to keep under her thumb.

"I wish to assist you, great sorceress," Amora responds.

"No, you wish to save your own skin," Selena fires back in one of the most dry voices possible. She leans down and cups the underside of the chin of the captive woman and makes Amora look at her. "I can see it in your eyes. Deceit burning through them. You are no different than Loki as far as I'm concerned."

Amora frowns in response, and wisely says nothing. It would be a waste of breath, breath which Amora needs if she wishes to stay alive long enough to escape. There's no doubt what this woman intends to do. The wooden staff underneath her chin forces Amora to stare her captive in the face.

"The only good thing for you is the power that I'll drain. You have the power, but you misuse it, in an attempt to put Thor underneath your thrall. It's like a game to you. But, you could have ruled so much more, but instead, you follow the God of Thunder around like some kind of love sick puppy."

"Everyone needs a hobby," Amora responds. "The question is, what's yours?"

Selena just cracks one of those smiles.

"I will get the orb and reshape this planet known as Earth into the image I had for Krypton. Before Alura, short sighted as she was, stopped me. The Council, the rest of them, they lacked the vision they needed. They trusted their beloved science and it ended up damning their entire planet."

One of her servants appears and Selena leans in to hear the report.

"The Daughter of Alura?" Selena asks. "While the mother is no longer with us, I can make sure the daughter pays for those sins."

A deep breath follows from Selena as she channels enough power to fight. Selena waves her hands and the hordes of Flying Monkeys move to deal with the group of interlopers. With any luck, they are still with Loki and she wishes to cut off two birds with one stone or however that human saying went.

"You're not personally going after them?" Amora asks.

"Not yet, my dear," Selena comments. "Not until I know there's no way you're going to escape."

"I can get you to unlimited power and riches if you release me," Amora says.

"And you look so good in chains, so I don't think so," Selena dryly replies. "And for the record, unless it's for a good cause, I despise getting my hands dirty."

Power, this woman holds a certain degree of it over others and Amora is torn between admiration and pure loathing. It's most certainly a love hate relationship between them.

X-X-X

Loki walks with Sif practically breathing down his neck. Yes, Loki understands why, but he does not certainly have to like it or more than likely put up with it. He closes in and stops.

"Why did you stop?" she demands.

"The witch is close."

"And you're hesitating."

Spider-Man's words cut through Loki's bravado like a chainsaw. Unfortunately, there's no hiding it. The Trickster balls his fist.

"I saw what she did to Odin and Thor without barely lifting a finger," Loki responds. "Admittedly, I'm very impressed. I would be even more impressed if she did not want to kill me. I couldn't imagine why she would want to kill me."

"Couldn't be because you have a wonderful personality, isn't it?" Spider-Man asks.

"Something wicked this way comes," Valkyrie warns them.

The wicked thing comes from the sky above them, with angry flapping wings and demonic eyes, not to mention razor sharp claws. A hoard of flying monkeys blasts through the air, towards Spider-Man, Loki, Flamebird, Spider-Girl, and Sif.

X-X-X

"I've got just one question. Is she going to get us and our little dog too?"

Despite Spider-Girl's bravado, one thing is for certain. Those nasty little buggers pack a huge punch, with claws and teeth threatening to rip into them flesh. One of them dives down to come at Spider-Girl. She dodges the attack just before it takes a bite out.

"You vile beast!" Sif yells at the top of her lungs swinging her swords.

Spider-Man jumps and avoids the attack of one of the monkeys. One of them dive bombs on the ground in an attempt to rip into the heroes. Spider-Man web zips across a pillar and then kicks off to send the flying monkey crashing down to the ground. More monkeys came and Spider-Man smashes them down.

Loki raises his staff into the air and whips it in, to send blasts of energy. Energy rips through the air and freezes the flying monkeys in mid-move. Loki looks on in triumph. Unfortunately, he can't celebrate just yet, with these creatures about ready to dive bomb him at every single angle.

Said creatures drop from the skies and hoist up Loki several hundred feed up. The Trickster effortlessly evades their attacks He blasts them free and comes down to the ground again.

"Okay!" Spider-Man yells. "Have some of this."

The web throws sends large hunks of rock and turns the flying monkeys into dust when they connect.

"Whatever enchantment she's using, its quantity over quality," Spider-Man says.

"Did I mention how much I hate monkeys?" Spider-Girl asks.

"Now I do too come to think about it," Flamebird chimes in.

"I'm not too fond of them either," Loki cuts in.

Flamebird hurls Spider-Girl up into the air in some kind of fastball special. The web slinger crashes through the hordes of enemies before rolling down onto the ground. Flamebird breaks her landing with a big smile across her face. Only one that she cannot hold for long because the attackers.

"Vile creatures!" Loki howls at the top of his lungs. "Get back!"

Loki blasts the creatures and sends them to the ground.

"Do your worst, you witch!" Loki yells.

Selena's worst intends to be a giant winged gorilla who drops down from the heavens and smashes down onto the ground. This creature does not go down from an little bit of force.

Valkyrie dives on the creatures back. It knocks the woman back to the ground. Sif checks on her companion before rushing into the battle and stabbing at the creature.

Fierce glow in her eyes shows just how intense Sif is. She swings the blade and comes close to hitting her adversary in the side of the stomach. The attack gets blocked and Sif flips over to the ground to go back on the attack. Sif dodges the huge monster gorilla and sweeps the legs out from underneath it. Sif crashes down onto it, with the brutality one would expect from an attack of such a fierce warrior.

Flamebird comes down from underneath the gorilla and rocks it with a huge punch. She launches it up into the sky and hits it with countless punches, right before Spider-Man shoots webbing at its back. An electrified mechanism releases and fries the gorilla. It smashes down to the ground, sizzling.

"Show yourself!"

Loki's anger rises and Flamebird turns to him with her eyes narrowed. Then her expression goes skyward with a large demonic dragon on approach towards them.

X-X-X

The large demonic dragon comes out and drops down. It snarls at them. Loki takes a half of a step back and Flamebird takes a half of a step forward.

"You know, you can face us," Flamebird challenges her. "Unless you're the coward who hides behind enchantments."

The dragon shifts into that of the raven-haired sorceress. Selena gives them all a merely bored and slightly annoyed expression.

The energy field around her causes Spider-Man a moment of pause. There's a part of him who wants to rush through, but Spider-Man holds back.

"You have one more chance."

Selena extends her finger towards Loki.

"You either give me the orb or you suffer the consequences."

This causes the entire group to look at Loki. Spider-Man throws his hands up into the air. Perhaps Selena's lying, but Loki's past does him no favors in the trustworthiness department.

"I will never surrender that kind of power to the likes of you!" Loki yells at the top of his lungs.

Whether it be bravado or the truth, Spider-Man really cannot figure it out. That being said, Sif's anger appears to be rising to the surface.

"You traitorous…."

"Yes," Selena comments. "Because, if you knew exactly how to use the orb, we would not be having this conversation. You are as weak-minded as Odin is."

"You will pay for that," Loki warns her. "You will not compare me to the likes of him."

"I grow bored of you," Selena says. "And Kara Zor-El...you've grown nicely. It's a pity that this is the end of you."

"We're not done yet, Selena," Kara says. "I will put you back where you belong."

"Nice to see you've inherited your mother's tendency to throw anything in the Phantom Zone which disagrees with her worldview," Selena answers in an extremely bored tone of voice. "But, I hold all of the cards, along with a secret weapon."

A snap of her fingers indicates that the secret weapon is here. A figure drops down from the heavens and wields an axe with the thunder booming down. The blonde locks and the slightly darker tinge to his armor show that Thor's here and Thor's under Selena's thumb.

Both Spider-Man and Spider-Girl suffer a full bombardment with their spider sense.

"So, Thor is your trump card," Loki says. "Weak little witch needs to have others do her bidding."

Spider-Man figured now was not the time for Loki and Selena to get catty with each other. Especially, when there was a brainwashed and angry Asgardian coming after them.

"I am a sorceress, and I will show my my power," Selena responds. "Thor."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Kill them all."

Selena smiles as Thor rushes towards them, eyes blazing with fury.

"For Selena!"  
 **To Be Continued on 10/11/2018.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four.**

Daisy Johnson perches herself on the outside of the SHIELD command deck, with a frown on her face. Things had gotten really insane in a big hurry. There were people running around the SHIELD headquarters all day, talking to Daisy. There's a part of Daisy who wants to rip her hair out of her head.

Another one of the SHIELD agents stampedes down the hallway and stops short of Daisy. The young man looks to be pretty close to being out of breath the moment he skids to a stop.

"Director Johnson."

"Yes."

"You're not going to believe this."

There's a whole lot Daisy will believe these days, especially after taking on the role of the Director of SHIELD. Daisy stampedes in one direction with the others following her. Some of them look outside of the windows where a large object hits the side of the window.

Daisy blinks as if not believing her eyes.

' _Oh no, don't tell me that is what I think it is.'_

Dare she look? Daisy feels like she really has. Everyone stands on the side of the SHIELD headquarters and they all look outside, mouth aghast. Flying monkeys swarm the air, after coming out of the open.

Basic SHIELD training really should cover random flying monkey attacks. Daisy makes a note to amend the training.

"We better lock down the base before we have an infestation of flying monkeys!"

Daisy stops short and realizes this ranks pretty high on the list of sentences which she does not have to expect to say in her life. Bobbi and Jessica rush in to back off the Director.

"Yeah, I know," Daisy comments. "But, you should know that SHIELD 101 states we have to be prepared for the unconventional and this is pretty unconventional, to say the least…"

Two of the monkeys crash into the side of the SHIELD base. It's not the cute little monkey types either. This little-winged demon grits its teeth and repeatedly swipes against the side entrance of the SHIELD transport vehicle. Any attempt to break in stops just short with the monkey swiping and biting in an attempt to break the metal.

"Everyone get ready!" Daisy yells.

One of them almost busts in until someone has the sense to activate the fusion engine and blast the filthy little winged vermins out of the sky. Daisy calms down and gets control of this madhouse.

' _Time to see if I can get some help.'_

Daisy dials up Horizon, but there's something in the air which interferes with the transmission. As if Daisy does not have enough problems to deal with. Another one happens with her not being able to get in touch with Peter.

' _Okay, no need to panic,'_ Daisy muses to herself.

The portals close just as quickly as they open and the little winged-vermins disappear into oblivion. Everyone in the SHIELD transport stood and waited for something, perhaps the other shoe to drop.

"So, now what?"

Someone asks the question which seems to be very dangerous and for good reason. Daisy moves over to see if she can get the scanning equipment going and then get in contact with Peter. Hope burned eternal for Daisy.

Nothing, despite her best efforts. Perhaps Daisy's being paranoid, but she thinks that there's something up.

"There's another portal opening up over Washington!" someone calls from the other room.

X-X-X

Sif rushes at Thor with a combination of fury and reluctance dancing in her eyes. The Warrior Maiden naturally does not want to hurt her old friend, but what choice does she have when he's underneath the thrall of that witch?

"Thor, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me!"

Flamebird pulls herself off of the ground. There's one strong thought in her head and her mind is yelling to get to Selena, no matter what.

The woman stands behind a protective bubble and despite Flamebird's best efforts to burst it, The Girl of Steel cannot blast off and reach the wicked witch. Mostly because Thor reaches behind and slams her down to the ground with a sickening thud. Flamebird struggles to get to her feet and break free until Thor slams her hard into the ground with one more violent shot.

"You will not stop me from protecting my queen."

"Oh, get a load of this. You are about as weak-willed as I thought you were."

Thor takes his attention off of Flamebird and towards Loki. Loki knows his brother will likely smash him to a pulp, but perhaps, just perhaps, there's a way to get through him. At the risk of getting his face mangled.

Still, there are no more options other than Loki to rile Thorn up.

"The Almighty Thor," Loki remarked in a very snide tone of voice. "The God of Thunder. Prince of Asgard. The Chosen One...easily put underneath the thrall of some dime store sorceress. The very thought makes me offended on your behalf."

"I will quiet that tongue once and for all," Thor snarls.

Thor charges Loki and Loki flashes out of the way before Thor could slice him half. The Trickster rears back and sends a bolt of light at Thor. Thor shrugs off the attack and raises his ax.

Spider-Man web yanks on the enchanted ax. Thor discharges a blast of lightning and almost sends Spider-Man flattening up against the wall. Spider-Girl stops him right before he connects with something hard.

"So, that was your plan?" Spider-Girl asks.

"Not exactly," Spider-Man responds. "We better move.

True enough, Thor's latest attack forces Spider-Girl and Spider-Girl to get out of the way to avoid being spider smashed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why doesn't Thor wield Mjolnir?"

The question from Gwen is a good one and Peter puts the thought into his mind, right before Thor charges him with the axe. The axe comes inches away from hitting Spider-Man on the top of the head. He web yanks several rocks over. Thor smashes through them with a hideous growl.

"You know, maybe he can't...for some reason."

"Come again?" Gwen asks.

"You know, he's under control!"

That statement makes a lot of sense. Just about as much sense as needing to scramble out of there before Thor winds up and takes their heads off. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl come off on the other side of the Thunder God. Just going past Valkyrie who jumps at Thor and engages him in a very intense battle.

The skilled warrior woman is able to take Thor a couple of steps beyond the others right. The attacks end Thor takes her down to the ground. Valkyrie hit the ground with a massive thud and then Thor winds up before smashing her in the chest as hard as possible with another couple of shots.

"You know, this is why you're weak!" Loki jeers. "It's always because I'm the better brother if you allowed yourself to be a weak little puppet!"

Thor charges Loki with a spark of light flashing through his eyes. Loki's illusion fades away and causes Thor to ram headlong into a solid rock. The Thunder God turns around right into Flamebird who punches and kicks at him. Thor grabs her by the throat and launches the Kryptonian back. Sif rushes at Thor, but Thor grabs her by the arm and smashes her down to the ground. He hoists Sif up over his head and hurls her at the other attackers.

"Snap out of it!" Spider-Man yells.

"I'm finally able to achieve my true potential!" Thor yells. "And now, I'm going to annihilate you web-slinger."

Spider-Man's entire life flashes before him just seconds before Thor is going to lower the boom.

Flamebird draws in a deep breath and realizes that she has one more trick up her sleeve. It's a risky one. She flies, and picks Spider-Man off of the ground, and grabs the others before she activates a purple crystal. The flash causes them all to disappear into a flash.

Seconds after the flash goes off, Thor smashes his ax down onto the ground. The howl of agony from Thor just missing them follows. He throws one of the large rocks up into the air and smashes it hard into the ground with a furious growl.

"Rest, my pet," Selena says. Thor stands down and turns to his mistress, bending at one knee. "They may have left us, but they will not escape the darkness inside of the Phantom Zone."

May the Phantom Zone be their tomb.

X-X-X

Spider-Man sucks in his breath the moment he drops down onto the ground. He wishes there was an easier way to do this, but unfortunately, there is not. Spider-Man almost collapses from the adrenaline wearing off. The dirt skidded out from underneath his feet.

A strong hand finally lifts Spider-Man up off of the ground. He turns to Flamebird who wears one of the most sheepish grins one can imagine on her face.

"We're here, aren't we?" Spider-Man asks a second later.

Kara responds with the grimmest of grim nods. Yeah, they're here alright. They're here, in the Phantom Zone.

"It's not the most ideal place for me to send us," Kara admits.

"You could say that again," Loki comments. "What did you hope to accomplish by sending here?"

Kara decides to ignore Loki. Given that he was the one responsible for them being in this extremely frustrating situation in the first place, that was for the best. Kara whipped her head back as the dire situation came to mind.

"Yeah, I hate to agree with him," Spider-Girl comments. "But, this is really not the best idea all things considered."

Kara's expression pretty much boils down to "yes, I know" when her gaze falls onto that of Gwen's. Seconds pass as the group tries to figure out their next move.

"About the only thing that could help us is if we can find Selena's cell," Kara comments. "It would point us to how she got imprisoned in the first place. And then we can put her back in it."

Loki puts his finger underneath his chin and looks extremely thoughtful at Kara's words. To be honest, that was not exactly the worst strategy in the world. The Trickster could think of better plans, but to be honest, he also thinks there are worst possibilities.

"We can't split up though. The Phantom Zone is designed to mess with the minds of anyone who enters it."

Spider-Man responds with a nod. While his spider-sense remains silent in this particular situation, there's a sense of something else. A prickling feeling going down his spine which he cannot help and try and shake off. The web slinger's sense of uneasiness reaches a very prominent fever pitch.

There's something extremely off about this place, and off in an extremely bad way. They would all have to work together, even with Loki, to survive.

"The only thing we can do is move forward," Sif offers. "And not try and get ahead of each other."

Loki frowns in annoyance when all eyes fall upon him in due time.

"As much as you don't trust me, and you have just caused, I don't want to be ripped apart by anything in here either."

There's parts of this Phantom Zone, as Loki knows from past experience, which preys on the demons in someone's mind. And as much as Loki hates to admit it, he has more than a few demons which will rip his mind apart, if they are given half of the chance. Strength and clarity were two things that Loki needs to survive.

"Let's move," Spider-Man says. "No one runs off. No one splits up. We keep as a single group and we watch each other's backs until Selena's back in her cell."

The entire group all nod in agreement and murmur their consent. With those words out on the table, everyone heads off to do their own thing, in their own way.

X-X-X

Selena looks out into the kingdom of Asgard. Everything bends at its knee to her and yet she feels a lack of fulfillment. There's just something about having her enemies out in the wind which stirs her agitation.

She thinks they should be in the clear, so to speak. They ended up in the Phantom Zone, a place where no one should escape. Yet many have due to circumstances, and if Kara Zor-El had a crystal on her, they did have a way out of there. Selena spent some of the best years of her life trapped in that place and it was tormenting for her.

The torment of all of the failures of changing Krypton. Learning through the whispers of Kryptonians that the planet likely would have been destroyed by the time any of them getting out. The despair of many that their prison sentences would be extended to eternity due to the fact there's no one on the other side who would be inclined to let them out. It's more than enough to drive another individual mad with despair.

And Selena felt that until Loki released her. Of course, one does not simply trust one like Loki. And Selena figured that his betrayal was inevitable

Selena frowns and turns to Thor who stands at her heels like a guard dog. Just waiting for some order to be given. Obedience, with Selena putting a hand on Thor.

"You must stand straight and tall, my pet," Selena says. "They will return and when they return, you will need to take them down. Especially your brother."

"Loki must fall," Thor agrees.

In the prison, Amora watches and frowns. She has had Thor under her thumb for brief periods, but The Prince's damn inner nature prevents it from being a long term arrangement. And yet, Selena pushes Thor deeper under her control and he appears not to be out.

Obviously, Thor's hammer is not going to respond to him in this state. Amora views it in the corner, damaged and forgotten, without any use whatsoever. There's a small part of her who feels sorry, but there's another part of her who feels only sorrow for herself and the fact that Selena slowly siphons away her power. If she did not take any drastic action, Amora would be doomed.

She just cannot be quick about it. The witch makes Amora suffer.

"I hope you don't count on them for a rescue," Selena comments dryly.

"Honey," Amora responds with a smile. "You should know by now that I don't count on anyone."

Amora does think of ways to break free from these chains and rise up to fight Selena. Unfortunately, everything Amora tries hits a stone wall. She will look for a weakness and will take the woman down, swiftly and firmly, and finally.

The vision of Selena being at her feet, kneeling down is the only thought which leaves Amora sanity.

X-X-X

The trip to the Phantom Zone was as long and treacherous as one would imagine. They arrive at the edge of a dusty field and find Selene's cell.

Loki nods in response.

"Yes, I remember it well," Loki responds. "I regret breaking it open but...it could not be helped given the circumstances."

Whether or not anyone believes Loki's words at face value remains to be seen. Kara takes the first step towards the cell. Some of the high tech crystals got knocked out of alignment. Thankfully, as Kara realizes, there's nothing that was broken and nothing that cannot be fixed.

It would just take time. Time which might not be a luxury.

"If I find the power core to the cell, I can use it to trap Selena again," Kara muses.

"What does it look like?"

"Large blue crystal," Kara offers Gwen.

Gwen nods and sees a lot of purple and green crystals in the cell, but no blue ones. She stops and notices something on the ground underneath the bed of Selena's cell.

"Um, guys!" Gwen yells. "I didn't find the power core but I found the orb."

Flamebird and Spider-Man dart over to join Spider-Girl by crouching down on the bed. Sure enough, some kind of orb lies on the ground of the cell and it blinks to life. It reacts to Kara the second she leans down and scoops it inside of her palm Kara feels the power and also the knowledge of the people who came before Kara.

So much power and so much knowledge, it almost terrified Kara to hold. No wonder Selena wants it.

"I don't believe it," Kara breaths.

"I think we should believe what we see," Peter comments. "Why is the orb here of all places?"

Kara feels fell on Loki, who smiles in response..

"Obviously, I had to put it somewhere, to keep Selena from finding it. Therefore, why not one of the last places she would have looked. Her old prison cell, underneath the bed. Obviously, she would not want to come back here. Too many bad memories."

Flamebird, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Sif, and Valkyrie all lock their eyes onto each other with smiles on their faces.

"I have to admit," Valkyrie comments. "It makes sense."

"Of course, I don't know how to work the thing," Loki replies. "And it might be a good idea to keep it here but…."

"It would draw Selena out in the open," Kara interrupts.

"You can't be serious?"

Kara nods in response and Loki drop his face into a frown. The obvious logic of why such a thing would be a problem fails the Trickster.

"Well, you can't know how to work the thing? You do know how to work the thing, don't you?"

"Mother mentioned a couple of things about it."

Loki gives Kara one of those smiles which anyone who had spent any amount of time around Loki would find unnerving.

"I don't suppose you could…."

"No."

Loki finds himself cut down in the prime of his statement and folds his arms. He just was curious, okay, maybe Loki intends to use the orb to banish Selena, banish his traveling companions, and then take over the nine realms. But, still it seems a bit rude to give him such a short answer. Just dismissing him off hand is so cold.

"Okay, you know how to use it," Loki responds. "But, what if something happens to you and Selena gets ahold of the orb. You'll be the only one who can stop it…."

"I found the power crystal to the cell," Gwen announces.

"Good," Kara answers, brushing off Loki's concern.

The entire group is one step closer to coming back and hopefully one step closer to imprisoning the witch. They are extremely confident that their goals would be accomplished one way or another.

X-X-X

Selena monitors the realms for any spikes of power. She will not step one foot into the Phantom Zone after the problems of before. That does not mean that she will not monitor the situation carefully and calmly. She taps her foot on the edge of the ground.

Something happens which causes Thor to even stand up. Selena waves her hands and opens up a couple of portals and notices Loki step out of the portal.

"In his arrogance, he returns," Selena remarks with a swift frown going over her face.

The portal cracks open and several more return. The other two Asgardians who slipped away from her siege, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Alura's daughter all step out of the portal. Selena does not pay them much attention until she senses something else. A tingle, a prickle of power moving down her spine and there's something else that she cannot shake no matter how hard she tries.

Alura's daughter, she has the orb. Selena almost throws her hands down to the ground in shock and awe. She turns her attention to Thor.

"Thor, take them out," Selena orders.

"With pleasure, Mistress."

Thor hoists his ax into the air and a spark of lightning hits him. Thor disappears and then reappears at the other end of the portal and stands to face his former allies along with Loki.

"You have one warning," Thor thunders. "You will either turn over the orb to Selena or you will face the consequences."

Spider-Man responds with a sigh. He somehow knew that Thor would be down upon them the moment he arrived.

"Now, brother, perhaps we can talk about this," Loki comments. "I know that talking is not one of your strong suits, given your lack of intelligence and foresight, but perhaps we can find a way to…."

Thor growls and throws the ax down onto the ground. The axe splits open the ground and all of the enemies fly in opposite directions.

"I will not ask you nicely next time."

Sif is the first to her feet and the first to charge in for the attack. Her swords swing at Thor. Thor dodges the attack and slams Sif down to the ground by her hair.

"I can't believe this," Sif responds with a deep breath. "Thor, you have to snap out of this!"

Those words hit deaf ears with Thor smashing down onto the ground and rocking Sif back down to the ground. The God of Thunder charges the woman until Valkyrie comes back in and goes toe to toe with Thor. She gets a couple of good shots in before Thor takes her down once again.

Spider-Girl tries to web onto Thor's back. Thor whirls around and slices the webbing with his ax, while also sending an explosion of lightning and rocking Spider-Girl down to the ground. The lady web-slinger rolls down onto the ground and evades Thor's dodge.

Spider-Man goes in front of Thor and blocks the attack. Thor's eyes glow with malice and he charges them all. Spider-Man kicks and punches away at him and drops Thor down to the ground. The web-slinger cannot take in his triumph for long when Thor rises to his feet and goes for him once again.

In all of the confusion, Loki slips into the castle. Scheming and ready to go.

X-X-X

Loki thinks he should go underground until all of this blows over. However, he's not one to run or to hide, especially in circumstances like this. He walks over to Amora and just smiles at the woman in chains.

"It fits you."

"Yes, Loki, you are about as amusing as always. The question is are you here to gloat or are you here to assist me? Because the witch intends to drain my powers."

"Well, I hate to disappoint her," Loki responds. "But, truthfully, I do need your help as Thor is underneath her control and I need a good sharp shock to knock my brother out of it."

Loki raises his hand and the chains holding Amora into place begin to rattle and vibrate. The Enchantress draws in her breath for several seconds before the chains snap in two and allow Amora to rise up off of the ground.

"So are we going after the witch?" Amora asks him.

Amora's strength is not one hundred percent, but she thinks that if she can Loki can work together long enough, then they can take Selena down.

"No."

"You fear her?"

"As long as Thor is in her spell, we will have problems," Loki offers Amora. "We need to find a way to take him down. Can I trust you long enough not to stab me in the back?"

Despite Loki's insulting question, Amora smiles.

"First of all, the pot calls the kettle black. And yes, I will assist you. I hate to see Thor victimized by that witch."

Despite the fact that Loki does not say it outright, he hates it as well.

Loki and Amora flicker into the light. It's a good thing Selena's preoccupied with Flamebird and the orb. She will not see this one coming, not even for a minute.

X-X-X

The good news is that Kara knows enough about the orb to keep it out of enemy hands. The bad news and she hates to admit this is, she knows little about the orb to use it effectively as a weapon. Thor charges her with full force.

"You have one more opportunity," Thor comments. "Your allies have fallen. I will grant you mercy if you give me the orb."

"Yeah, but that's not up to you," Kara comments.

"She is right, my brother."

Thor turns his attention towards Loki who shows up with Amora.

"The two of you have been a threat to Asgard for long enough. It's time for you to perish."

"Oh, spare me the melodrama," Amora answers with a completely bored tone of voice.

A flicker of pink light rises in the shape of an orb in her hand before she blasts Thor with it.

The Thunder Prince slams down to the ground hard. Amora's enchantment causes Thor to snap forward and then Loki throws his hand into the ground. A good hard shock rocks Thor extremely hard.

Thor shakes his head. Anger brushes through his body, his fingers twitching.

"That witch will pay."

Thor raises his hand and stands up straight.

"Mjolnir to me!"

From the castle, the ever-present hammer of Thor launches into his hand and then he stands tall. His allies stand up as well.

Selena exits the castle in her dragon form and then shifts into the sorceress they know. She waves her hands and knocks Spider-Man and Spider-Girl back with a spell.

"You could have had it all, Thor," Selena comments.

"When I'm under the thumb of a sorceress like yourself, I have nothing!" Thor thunders at the top of his lungs.

"Suit yourself," Selena comments. "And you...give me the orb now."

"Actually, I've got something else for you," Kara replies with a smug expression on her face. "I've got it, a little piece of home."

Kara flickers the crystal in her hand and Selena's eyes widen. Flamebird rushes at her with super speed and then stabs the crystal into her chest.

The crystal blinks to light and lights up. Selena tries to break free, but her magic becomes unusable in a situation like this. Her eyes widen.

Loki raises his hand and sarcastically waves goodbye to the wicked witch. Selena sizes up and disappears into the light.

"You will pay for this, Kara Zor-El!"

"Yeah, of course, I will."

Selena returns to her cell in the Phantom Zone and all of the damage around Asgard heals. Kara turns her attention to the orb and notices Loki make a mad scramble to pick it up.

' _Three, two, one.'_

Loki touches the orb, only for it to blast him back onto the ground. The Trickster howls in agony from the backfire.. Thor stands over his brother, with a very smug expression on his face, one that Loki would enjoy very much to wipe off.

"You reap what you sow, my brother," Thor comments.

"I don't understand," Loki says.

"Oh, I can tell you," Kara responds. "One of the things that my mother taught me about the orb is the security measures. Because I knew that you were going to try and grab onto it the moment you could get your grubby little hands on it."

Loki grimaces as Amora just stands and smiles.

"Another time?"

"Another time," Amora agrees. "I trust you will free Skurge from the dungeons."

"Yes, I will arrange for the release of all of Selena's prisoners," Thor comments. "I trust you will stay out of trouble."

An innocent smile spreads over Amora's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Thor scoffs in response and waves Amora away, to send her on her way.

X-X-X

Kara just really cannot help and smile at the circumstances. She rejoins Gwen and Peter back home. The rebuilding of Asgard continued.

"We did it," Kara responds.

"Well, you did a lot of it," Peter comments. "We just spent most of our time being knocked around by Thor and Selena."

Kara responds with one of the more sheepish smiles. Still, she can really say that she kept a dangerous source of Kryptonian magic out of the hands of some very dangerous people. Of course, there's the problem what to do about it.

"Mother thought by sending it into the Phantom Zone, no one would come after it," Kara muses.

"I guess, we're going to have to do something about this," Gwen tells her. "Don't worry, I'm sure between the three of us, we'll be able to put something together and make sure the orb is safe."

"I'm already thinking of a couple of options."

The television in the lab plays the image of Tony Stark, even though the sound is off. Peter almost forgets that Tony's impeachment hearing begins today. He hopes that Tony's able to weather the storm like he's weathered so many other storms in the past.

His phone rang and Peter picks it up. He can hear Daisy's relieved sigh on the other end of the phone.

"There you are," Daisy says. "You wouldn't believe the day that I had earlier."

"Is it anything like the day that I had earlier?" Peter asks her.

There's a second where both sides realize that it would be a good idea to compare notes with each other to see what happened. There's a sense of relief that this particular incident had been averted.

"So, you go first, then?" Peter offers.

X-X-X

"Today, President Tony Stark will be facing impeachment, due to his unlawful actions as Iron Man, even after becoming the President. Tony Stark, who once championed the superhero registration act, has a checkered history and the following allegations are against him…."

Norman Osborn sits stoically in his cell and watches Tony Stark burn at the stake. It brings a small to the goblins demented face.

Something else brings a smile to his face. A rift opened up and a package of sorts drops to the ground. Norman leans over and picks up the package.

"Right on time."

The package rips open to reveal a familiar red symbiote, the Carnage symbiote. Norman slips into his new suit and smiles. The symbiote fuses with his body, becoming one.

It also causes his heart rate to spike enough within the cell to cause the guards to open it up. Norman turns to them, the red suit forming a demonic goblin face.

"Code…."

Norman quickly impales the two SHIELD guards and drops them to the ground. Blood gushes from their chest wounds with Norman pulling away from them.

He steps over their bodies and has one more thing to collect before his final plan to finally see the end of Spider-Man and the Earth's heroes.  
 **To Be Continued on 10/14/2018.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five.**

Having a huge piece of Kryptonian technology in their hands does a wonderful job in making Peter feel just a little bit nervous. Kara senses Peter's nerves and puts a hand on his shoulder to steer the prodigy in a more calm direction. The duo hangs on the edge of the gate.

"I know," Kara responds. "Really, I know. But, you can see we need a more stable and secure place to put it, given that the Phantom Zone was already compromised. That will be the first place anyone looks."

"Thankfully, the most underground lab of Horizon has layers of security which could protect it," Peter responds.

A time ago or rather in the future,, the lab sustains in a huge world ending armageddon style event which most of New York City is unlivable. The only thing which changes is the lab, the underground lab, which is still intact, although several spider creatures take up residence in of the lab. The future he just averts causes Peter to shudder.

"We should be able to keep it safe," Daisy comment.s

She joins them to compare notes after the insanity that was the day before. Hopefully, nothing happens. One chaotic even this week is more than enough.

Peter presses his hand on the palm print of the underground vault. After the security clears Peter, he grabs Kara's hand and presses it in the vault. The vault scans her, making her feel like she's undergoing some kind of deep-rooted test. Kara shooks Peter a quizzical look.

"You're getting put into the system," Peter responds. "Just in case something happens to me or Daisy, you can retrieve the orb no problem."

Kara is near a protest that nothing is going to happen to Peter or Daisy. But, maybe it's a good idea to have a backup, just in case.

One of the more sophisticated underground vaults greets Kara the second she goes underground. She thinks it would hold the orb. Although the orb does have a protocol which prevents anyone from holding it, a particularly brilliant mind can work around such a thing. One can never be too careful and a dangerous orb could never be too secured.

"Just place it on the platform."

Kara does as Peter says and watches as one of the strongest energy sources in the universe lies on the platform. She thinks, perhaps not without just cause, that if this had been in place during the siege of Kandor, maybe, just maybe, everything might have been a little bit different. But, maybe not.

"Okay, let's do this," Kara replies. "Step away, I guess."

"Yep," Peter confirms for her.

Kara frowns in deep thought. There's a lot of thoughts just moving through her mind. Something is not just right. She can't piece together exactly what's not right, but something is not right.

Daisy hears a buzz and holds up her hand to excuse herself. The minute Daisy steps out into the hallway, she switches the earpiece on.

"Talk to me."

The loud screams in the background is something that Kara's super-powered hearing is able to pick up with a minimum of difficulties. Daisy grimaces on the other end of the line.

"Okay, we'll be…."

"It's Osborn!"

Peter most certainly hears that scream of horror, as does Kara and Daisy. All three of them cringe and realize just how much work they have to put into this situation. Something let Osborn out of his cage.

The real question is how and more importantly the real question is why?

X-X-X

The sadistic mind of Norman Osborn went through several changes over the years. Each incarnation of the Green Goblin pushes the man who was all the way to the surface and let him become who he was deep down on the inside. A lifetime of disappointment and setbacks shaped Norman Osborn into the man he was today.

One would argue the Green Goblin was everything Norman Osborn could be or should be.

But, this, the Carnage Symbiote, it brought Norman to an entirely new level. A wicked smile spreads over the face of this crazed mad-man, the further he walks down the halls of SHIELD. Several SHIELD agents move to grab him. They are really just insects which he bats away.

"You should flee," Osborn said. "But, I'd rather you would not."

Norman sends them all flying to the ground with a sadistic thud. Not even a thought to their well-being. No, the only one Osborn cares of is himself and his goal. He picks them up and the spores from the symbiote infect the SHIELD agents on the ground.

They squirm and scream out in pleasure.

"Open the door," Osborn yells.

These agents of SHIELD become extensions of Norman's will, a hive mind. Of course, there's a drawback, as all rational thought leaves the room, with the SHIELD scientists blasting their way through the doors. A loud thud echoes when the scientists put a small dent in the door. Another larger dent comes through the door when one pulls back on the trigger and launches a full force attack at said door.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!" Osborn yells.

The Carnage-Goblin's sadistic voice echoes throughout the room. His puppets blast open the door and come face to face with a group of shell-shocked SHIELD scientists.

"No."

Jemma Simmons steps out and she pulls the trigger on a sonic cannon before she blasts Osborn back a couple of steps. The sadistic howl of Norman echoes out when she drops him down onto the ground. Osborn rises up to a standing position and swipes a blade at the cannon before busting it into pieces.

The other SHIELD agents, the ones infected, grab Jemma by the arms. She struggles with Osborn putting a blade to her throat.

"You open up the doors," The Carnage Goblin demands of one of the scientists. "Or, I gut the good doctor like a fish and spray her guts all over the floor of SHIELD headquarters."

A trembling man nods and makes haste to get the doors open. The other SHIELD agents, infected, keep the other scientists at bay, not that they will do anything at all.

A thundering sound of a door sliding open creeks and Mockingbird jumps into the battle. She slams her batons down onto the ground and takes the infected scientists down one at a time. Mockingbird turns her attention to the scientists and tells them to run without words.

Jemma breaks free with a stun gun wiping out one of the infected SHIELD scientists. She rips a fire extinguisher off of the wall and sprays them.

This allows Mockingbird to move outside of their line of sight and take them all down with a series of vicious and brutal assaults. They all hit the ground after Mockingbird lays the smackdown on them all.

"Are you alright?" Mockingbird asks.

"Not if he's still breathing," Jemma responds. "I don't know why he came down here. The only thing down here is…."

Jemma's tone slips away from her words the second she realizes what's down here. She only has a comment to make.

"Oh, Bollocks."

X-X-X

"So are you trying to tell us that you didn't conduct a top-secret experiment to turn these so-called super criminals into your own private army to take down the heroes who violated the SRA. And that you put them in a questionable prison which violated all human standards."

Tony finds himself under the grill with Congress for his impeachment hearings.

"I'll have to let you know that the actions under the SRA were sanctioned by the government," Tony comments. "I tried to appease a bunch of people who were terrified, and there were some reactionary groups that…."

"Is it also true that your created armor that fell into the hands of enemy countries?"

"Yes. because the designs were stolen," Tony responds with a sigh.

"And you did not have an acceptable amount of security to make sure they could not replicate and steal your designs. If we can't trust you to safeguard your property, how can the American people trust you to safeguard the secrets of this great nation?"

"Yeah, because it wasn't the American people who put me in this hearing," Tony responds. "Perhaps, you should stop pretending you serve the people who put you into office, and admit that you're only masters are the ones who line your pockets with donations to run your campaigns. I ran for office on my own merits, using my own money, without any donations and special interest groups, and despite the media cherry picking everything that I said and bringing up things I said years ago when I was a far less mature person than I was now, I still won. Because the American people are sick of your bullshit and sick of your lies."

"And yet when you became President, you put your old friends in the Avengers in spaces of prominent power within the united states government."

"Oh, a politician gives people he trusts positions of power," Tony says in a sarcastic voice. "Because that's never happened in the history of this great nation."

"We are not here because of what happened in the past. We are here because you are mentally unfit to be the President. Because you are a narcissist who has to keep putting on that suit."

"Of course," Tony responds. "Because no President in history has ever had an inflated sense of their own self-worth either. And I suppose you want to also go into the allegations that the voting was…."

Pepper slips into the room, the urgency in her eyes alarming Tony.. Tony hates to see her urgent face, especially during a time like this, with everything else going on. Pepper drops a slip of paper down on the table right beside Tony.

"Mr. Stark, would you like to share it with us?"

"No, but if you're anything like my old teachers, you're going to make me do it anyway," Tony responds. "I really need to go take care of a matter of national security."

"You are in the middle of a hearing, Mr. Presidnet."

"Yeah, I know, and we're really getting something with this," Tony answers. "The fact of the matter is that some nutcase stole the Technovore virus."

"What is a Technovore?"

Tony knows that they're going to use this to rake him over the coals. Better to take his medicine right now and deal with the consequences later. Because Tony would be screwed either way.

"The Technovore is a virus I created to wipe out the entire system of AIM," Tony comments. "You know, dangerous group of people who steal technology. Namely my technology."

"Another case of your inability to be secure…."

"Yeah, that's not the point," Tony says with a dismissive handwave. "The point is, in the wrong hands, this is a dangerous weapon. It could wipe out all technology until we're back in the stone age."

"And you created a weapon that would threaten the American people."

"I had it locked up safe!" Tony yells. "Fine, if you want to throw me out of office, fine. Arrest me if you want to. But, I'm going to stop the Technovore no matter what the cost."

Tony rises to his feet and opens up his suitcase. He armors up and points his gauntlet at the edge of the room.

"You can either get to stepping or not," Tony responds. "The choice is yours."

The members of Congress look aghast, but they let Iron Man leave. They will have to resume this hearing at a later date, there's other things that are more important to the world's security.

X-X-X

Gwen joins Daisy, Peter, and Kara in the downstairs hallway. Peter accesses the Horizon satellites to try and pinpoint where Osborn was heading.

"On a scale of one to Armageddon, how bad is this Technovore thing?" Gwen asks them.

Peter whistles and responds with a sigh.

"Oh, it's pretty bad," Peter offers her with a pained shrug.

Daisy decides to pick off right where Peter left off.

"Yeah, it was created to take down some pretty powerful technology," Daisy comments. "And Stark made it, so we know it works about as well as you would expect."

"Great," Kara answers. "Simply great."

"To be fair to Tony, this one's on SHIELD," Daisy responds. "We had no idea that Osborn even knew about the damn thing."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh, today just had to get this much worse.

"He's Osborn, he has his ways," Peter answers in a very dry and very dismal tone of voice.

The radio cuts in with Tony's voice.

"Guys, I'm on my way. And this is just another one of my messes you're going to have to clean up. Although you should be used to doing that by now, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Peter responds and he sighs. "Look, we can assign all of the blame we want later, and we can do a pretty good job. You made the thing, how powerful is it?"

"Well, it's like the Hulk in a way. The more technology it consumes, the stronger it gets. I unleashed it in a base out in the wilderness, and I'm glad that I could reign it in before it escaped because otherwise, the situation would be FUBARed."

Tony thinks he speaks an understatement and judging by the rest of the group, they agree.

"Exactly how bad are we looking at?"

"Well, let's just say that if he unleashes the Technovore in a city like New York, we're looking at some pretty bad times," Tony responds without a second thought. "I'll be honest, this is my nightmare scenario come to life. After this, I'll be very lucky to just be impeached."

A sign follows one more time from the soon to be ex-President of the United States.

"Worry about that another time. Right now we got bigger fish to fry."

"Agreed," Daisy comments. "Mockingbird?"

"We treated the infected and we have a good idea where the Carnage Goblin is heading."

Quake and Spider-Man communicate without talking. They have a responsibility to take down Osborn once and for all, by any means necessary.

"Monitor the satellites the best you can," Spider-Man responds. "We shouldn't be too long."

Of course, it's just false bravado on Spider-Man's part. He knows that dealing with Osborn is not a picnic, especially that he's now unleashing his one true end game on the world.

X-X-X

Bobbi and Jemma's assistance proves to be extremely invaluable in getting Daisy and Peter on track to where they need to go. They move outside of the cave and there's a sense of darkness coming around them the very moment they slip into the cave. A shudder erupts from down Peter's spine and for good reason, for an extremely good reason.

This is really not going to be fun at all.

"Yeah, this place, I don't like it," Peter admits with a frown.

"You don't say?" Daisy murmurs.

They walk closer into the room. Symbiotes hang from the ceiling about as far as the eye can see and that puts Peter in one of those moods, and it's not a very good mood to say the least. The eggs on the wall cause the web-slinger to continue to walk forward.

"You know the funny thing about this?"

Osborn's voice, far more sinister than before, comes out of the shadows. The entire cave glows red and the Carnage Goblin appears from the shadows.

"I didn't think it would be possible to have two of my most hated enemies uglier than ever before."

"It's funny that you had a lot of chances to put me down for good, but you blinked, Spider-Man," The Carnage Goblin responds in a very rough voice. "And now, the entire world is…."

"You talk too much."

Quake extends her hand and bombards the Carnage Goblin with one of the most brutal attacks possible. The quaking rocks the walls of the cave. It does not phase the Carnage Goblin in any way whatsoever. It just makes him break out into the most sadistic laughter.

"Tickles!"

The Carnage Goblin swings a blade towards Quake. She aborts the attack and ducks and rolls out of the way. The blade slides into the cave.

Spider-Man propels a miniature stinger from his web shooters and plants Carnage Goblin in the back. An electrified jolt sends the Carnage Goblin up into the air high and Spider-Man punches down onto the top of the head.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" The Carnage Goblin yelled. "Now, that I'm stronger than ever before, with the Goblin Serum mixing with this symbiote!"

Spider-Man swings out of the way to avoid near impalement. He comes down on the back of the head of Osborn with a multitude of punches. No effect. Each of them bounces off the Carnage Goblin and cause him to just laugh in his own crazed way. His knives come an inch away from skewering Spider-Man and shredding him to pieces. Spider-Man dodges the attack and comes back up to pummel the Carnage Goblin with his repeated attacks.

"You can't run!" The Carnage Goblin chants. "You can't hide! Because I will find you wherever you go! And I will crush you, Spider-Man!"

The Carnage Goblin dives directly at Spider-Man in an attempt to wipe him out. Spider-Man flips over The Carnage Goblin and smashes down onto the back of the neck.

Daisy plants herself in front of a console in an attempt to access the system. The Technovore is not here, but it looks like he's created something to deploy it in the city.

Carnage Goblin pulls her back onto the room and Daisy quakes the ground to knock him off of his foot.

"I'm ordering an air strike!" Daisy yelled.

"It won't do you any good because the Technovore Virus is about to unleash….."

The Web-slinger launched a fire grenade at the Carnage Goblin and blew him back further into the cave. He pulled down several pieces of rock fragments on the Carnage Goblin. The crumbling rock crushes the Carnage Goblin underneath it.

Daisy breaths in and breaths out a couple of times. She quakes the rock and further buries the Carnage Goblin underneath it.

The two make their way out of the edge of the cave. Daisy's mind goes a million miles a minute and for good reason.

"Please tell me that's enough to take him down for good," Daisy practically pleads.

The Carnage Goblin pulls himself out of the rubble and ensnares Daisy and Peter around the neck before pulling them both down to the ground. They hit with a thunderous impact.

"No, unfortunately."

"Technovore Virus probe unleashed."

To say those were some of the most distressing words in the entire English language would be the understatement to end all understatements. Daisy scrambles in her attempt to shut down the probe but it's too late.

X-X-X

The People in New York City look up in the sky at a giant red cloud coming down at them. They barely are able to move, paralyzed in constant terror.

The clouds lunge towards the phones of the New York City citizens who try and take a picture of it. The phones, some of them very expensive, decay into nothingness the second the cloud eats through them.

Flamebird and Spider-Girl throw themselves into the thick of things. This is the sort of the thing that they need to be on call for. Spider-Girl holds back the anxiety she feels.

"Do you have the slightest idea how to get this thing under lock?" Spider-Girl asks her companion.

Flamebird pulls a terrified man out of the way.

"It went after my pacemaker."

The terror of the Technovore going after life-saving technology hits them. They have to find a way to get it away from the people right now.

Kara pulls out an energy pack and needless to say, the Technovore locks onto her. The Kryptonian Survivor kicks up into the air and flies as fast as she can. The cloud of red gas follows her, trying to get at the technology.

The real problem is that she does not know where to go with this from here. Only to get them away from the people.

Unfortunately, the virus splits in half. Half of it dives down towards an office building, while the other half of it resumes its chase of Flamebird.

"Serious problem!" Flamebird yelled. "Half of the damn thing is still chasing me while the other half targeted an office building."

"I'm on it!"

Spider-Girl swings into the office building and the screaming people in the elevator attract her attention. There are people who the Technovore traps in that elevator.

"Everyone hold on!" Spider-Girl yells at them.

Unfortunately, that's all the hapless folks can do, all they can do is hold on. Spider-Girl grabs the edge of the elevator and pulls on it the best she could. The constant strain and struggle follow. She can only do so much before the elevator breaks open and allows Spider-Girl her entrance. The web-slinger moves in and puts her arms around the two occupants of the elevator.

"Jump!"

The sound of many more people running in terror makes Spider-Girl realizes she cannot be everywhere at once. Unfortunately, the Technovore can which spells bad news.

And they are still not any closer to putting it back in its cage. Or stabilizing the situation.

Spider-Girl breaks out into a very obvious scream of frustration as she moves one floor up to save the secretary from getting ran over by the uncaring virus.

X-X-X

The Carnage Goblin rears back his hand and smashes Spider-Man in the face as hard as he can. More punches knock Spider-Man and put him on dream street. The web-slinger rears back and goes for an attack at the Carnage Goblin. Spider-Man sees three of them given how injured his head is.

"Hit the one in the middle."

The Carnage Goblin knocks Spider-Man back into the wall cave and takes the breath out of him with the violent attack The sadistic monster picks up Spider-Man and slams him hard into the wall.

"Soon, you will be destroyed, Spider-Man," The Carnage Goblin taunts him.

"I've heard that one, too many times," Spider-Man slurred when he barely was able to stand on his feet. "Come on, hit me with your best shot...you ugly son of a bitch."

Spider-Man swings at the air and the Carnage Goblin blasts him off of the ground. The web-slinger rolls over and can barely hold his breath. Every single injury he suffers shows just how horrific of a beating this can potentially be. He climbs up and then collapses down to the ground.

His face swells even underneath the mask.

"If you just gave into yourself, if you killed me a long time ago, none of this would have happened. And now the entire world is doomed, thanks to your noble sense of responsibility, Spider-Man."

The Carnage Goblin brings the thunder with more punches and Spider-Man feels like his lip is about to split open. The monstrous attacker comes down across the back of his head and rocks Spider-Man with pretty much everything. He coughs a couple of times.

"You just keep coming up and I'll know you…."

A high intensity beam of light knocks the Carnage Goblin off of his feet. Another beam erupts into his chest and a third trap him into a solid box of energy. The Carnage Goblin pummels at the walls, anger flooding through him.

"Stark! Stark! I'm going to rip you apart."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be the first to try to do that today."

Iron Man moves up and gives Spider-Man his hand. He helps Spider-Man to his feet. Quake slips in, with a slight limp.

"Both of you alright?"

"Had better, had worse," Quake says. "I'm going to bombard that cave to the ground at the very least. Do you think your box could hold for another two minutes?"

"It better," Tony responds. "Then again, my batting average with technology has sucked lately."

The trio realize that they have to get out of harm's way. The SHIELD drones fly from the sky and bombard the side of the cave with everything that it has, and it's an immense force to say the very least.

"We better get back to Horizon," Spider-Man says.

"And you can tell us everything you know about your Frankenstein."

"Technically Frankenstein was the doctor, the monster was…."

"Not now, Stark!"

Daisy feels about as much guilt for letting Osborn escape, for the second time in many months and coming out with the Technovore. Hopefully, the strike buries Osborn and his symbiotes deep underneath the rubble.

They have far bigger fish to fry than the Green Goblin, at least right now.

X-X-X  
"I don't know, the damn thing just kept coming after me, until it got the pack and then it left," Flamebird says. "I tried to fight it."

"You can't really fight something like that head-on," Tony comments.

Tony joins Peter and Daisy back at Horizon. Sue joins them and Tony's glad she's here. Gwen and Kara already have been there, waiting, with tattered costumes and all of the technological gadgets on them claimed by the Technovore Virus.

"This is impressing and terrifying," Sue muses. "I'm not even sure if there's a place on Earth which could contain such a monster."

"Well, the SHIELD vault did a pretty good job in doing so," Tony comments. "Technology programmed to pretend not to be technology."

Peter puts his hand on his chin and tilts it back in deep thought.

"Will, that work again?"

Tony answers with a very labored sigh.

"Doubtful," Tony admits. "The Technovore has evolved a lot since then and there's not going to be an easy way to get it back into the box."

"I've run several simulations," Sue says. "Every one of them indicates that it will break free. It's the ultimate Catch-22. It needs some high-end technology to seal it, and it eats all high-end technology around it."

Everyone's eyes fall onto Tony who responds with a half-hearted shrug.

"Look, it sounded like a good idea at the time. Although, with all of my bad ideas, this is pretty much up there with the all time stinkers."

"So, technology does not work," Peter says.

"Oh, you can't be…."

"You know, it just could work," Kara answers. "The problem is to get every bit of the Technovore in one place all at the same time."

One can see Tony's face fall at this statement from Kara, and the others seem to know what's going on.

"If this has anything to do with magic, I'm just going to stand over there and plug my ears."

Flamebird just grins.

X-X-X

"The Technovore Virus is beginning to rip through the East Coast. Authorities have claimed that everyone should not panic, they should stay indoors. But, truly, everyone from the Avengers to the United States Military to some of the top scientific minds in New York has not found a way to eliminate this problem. We all have to wonder if there's any hope for….oh my god."

The red cloud comes through the city and bombards the television equipment. The last image anyone sees is the newscaster with a horrified expression on her face before all television screens fade to nothing.  
 **To Be Continued on 10/16/2018.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

As far as plans went, Tony had to admit that it was one the best in the world. However, it was not one the worst. It would have to do in a pinch.

"We're going to need something strong to bait the Technovore here," Tony answers with a soft sigh. The expression his face grows very calm and crisp. "And I have the perfect bait...right at hand...or rather right here."

Tony pats the area of his chest where his heart is located. This movement causes Daisy, Kara, Gwen, Sue, and Peter all to look at him in shock. Peter decides to be the one who says something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I'm more than aware of the risks," Tony responds with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You know because I caused the risks. But, we're going to have to do something and do it soon. Otherwise, there's going to be problems."

Another television feed goes down. Tony nods. Pretty soon the entire Eastern seaboard will black out. Unless of course they stop it and stop it immediately. Time runs out.

"And besides, a Dead President is a lot more popular than an alive one these days."

Everyone groans at Tony's gallows humor.

"Too soon?"

"Yes, very," Daisy agrees.

Peter moves over to track the system, only to realize something wrong. Kara and Gwen realize it too a second after he does.

"Oh, Rao," Kara groans.

Tony raises his eyebrow. "Problem?"

Daisy moves into the system and notices something coming on. The war drums of a louder heartbeat into her chest.

"Yeah, a big problem," Daisy admits. The SHIELD Director corrects herself. "A huge problem actually. It's heading to Horizon."

That classified as a huge mind, and three scrambling figures rushed to get things offline.

"We need to get them disconnected, now."

Peter realizes the score and Gwen and Kara rush in to go after them. If the Technovore breaks through the security leading into Horizon, then it could get to the satellites. If it can get to the satellites, then it could take over SHIELD and potentially the entire world.

Only if they let him, and Peter performs a disconnection protocol. It's not the easiest thing in the world to perform, but it's necessary to get the satellites away from the tower and out to space.

Peter breaths, at least for now. They got a reprieve.

"We won't have any problems," Peter says. He amends his statement. "Well, we won't get have the problem of them spreading out in about eight different directions thanks to the satellites."

"Thankfully," Daisy concludes with a soft sigh.

Of course, the fact the first layer of security has been bombarded with one of the Technovore clouds puts them on edge. Daisy waits for the other shoe to drop. Peter positions himself to further disconnect any technology which the Technovore could get.

"Going to be hard to go in there blind," Peter says.

"We should do things the old fashioned way there," Tony comments with a sigh "Which we will be doing if the Technovore ends up blasting all technology back to the stone age."

Of course, Tony decides not to bring up the grimmest theory. The fact that it might not stop at technology when it evolves enough. The evolution of the monster makes Tony think it might continue to people. First, the meta-humans and the mutants of the world, to satisfy its insatiable lust.

"It was built to withstand pretty much anything."

"Yeah, well the Technovore was built to devour everything in its path."

Something had to give and Tony did not know what. They were going to find out because the Technovore hammered the side entrance.

"Cut as much power to the lower levels as possible once it breaks free!"

Daisy raises her eyebrow at Peter's statement, but then she immediately gets it. Kara rushes down to the elevator to pick up the item they spent so much time sealing up.

It either works or makes the Technovore invincible. They do not have that much left to lose at this particular point.

Tony takes a deep breath and pats his heart. He hopes this works out well.

The good news was that all of the Technovore clouds come charging to one particular area. The bad news is that all of the Technovore Clouds charge to one particular area.

X-X-X

The rocks of the cave lay with dust coming out. Several red tendrils shoot out from underneath the cave and rip them apart. The Carnage Goblin breaks free from the cave and yells in agony.

"That fool thinks that he stopped me. Even if he did, there's no stopping the Technovore from ripping everything apart. One way or another, I win!"

The thunderous voice of Norman Osborn grows more sinister when he speaks. He takes a half of a step forward and sinks down into the ground.

The symbiote holds him together, menace and malice erupt from his eyes. He lifts up off of the ground.

The Technovore cloud blasts back and takes apart the former OsCorp building piece by piece. The Carnage Goblin does not bother to pay it any attention. That was a part of his life which is long since over. The future is now and the future will cause him to rise up to take down his enemies.

The Carnage Goblin sensed the chaos, the destruction. A smile crossed over his face.

Several military officers approach him. They all stop short when coming up against the Carnage Goblin. They pause, and he just grins at them.

The two sides enter a stalemate.

"You should move."

"Freeze, you son of a bitch."

The biggest smile ever crossed over the Carnage Goblin's face. So this is the game these fools wished to play.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

One of the blades shoot out and stab the officer in the face. The possessed officer turns on his men and fires at them. The bullet wounds open up and allow the Carnage Goblin to sink his tendrils in. He slashes their shoulders and injects them with the symbiote pieces. Their eyes glaze over and horror erupts in their eyes.

"No, you can't...we can't…."

"You only feel the need for one thing. And what is it?"

"CARNAGE!" We hunger for Carnage."

The Goblin breaks out into a smile. He knows there will be more. The city will be in darkness, then the entire world. Then only the symbiotes would reign supreme. He cannot help and be pleased how everything went at this particular time.

"CARNAGE RULES!"

Osborn moves over. He's much more in control of the symbiote than the fool who wore this before.

A tank rolls over to the city. His Carnage army approaches the tank and rushes it two at a time. They jump on the tank and smash down onto it. The echo erupts throughout the city the second the Carnage army goes all over the tank.

"Come out and play!" the Carnage-Goblin howls.

The Carnage Goblin taunts his prey and sure enough, it is not long before they exit the tank. They scream in agony and the Carnage Goblin raises the blades of his symbiote. The madman brings the boom down onto the heads of his enemies.

X-X-X

No plan survives first contact with the enemy, especially an enemy as dangerous as the Technovore. Tony stands at the end of a long hallway with his Arc Reactor exposed. One of two things would happen.

Either this would be the bait they need. They would be able to trap the Technovore and finish it off once and for all. Or they would just make it stronger.

Of course, on that second one, Tony would be a slight bit too dead to care. Funny how that seems to work out. Tony hitches in his breath and waits impatiently. One thought amuses the billionaire. Tony would much rather be up against Congress again then deal with this monster. Tony just needs to grit his teeth, face it, and whatever happens, happens.

"Better enjoy the ability to breath why I can."

"We're standing by. The gates are coming down. We're going to let it inside."

Tony does not find that much reassurance from Peter's voice. He just finds a cold sense of extreme dread instead. The frustration mounts and builds through his body.

The gates come down and the large red cloud makes its way inside. It's enormous and gnawing at the circuits at the wall. Tony takes another step forward and decides it's go time, for better or for worse.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Naturally, this display by Tony got the Technovore's attention. Well, Tony's voice, not so much. The Arc Reactor, on the other hand, that particular item got the attention of the Technovore. The armor-clad hero braced for battle. Tony held up his gauntlet and motioned for his creation to come over. A couple of blasts from the gauntlet stirs up the swarm. It does not do anything more than give them a tiny taste of the power that Tony wields and the power they can grab.

"You remember me? I'm the guy who unleashed you on the world. And now I'm the guy who is going to stop you."

The Technvore swarms Tony. Time almost seems to freeze around him.

Three grenades roll out onto the ground and a sonic attack bombards the Technovore. A few seconds pass before Spider-Girl swoops down for battle. The Technovore goes right after the grenades to dismantle and disable them. A second remote blast of the sonic attack goes after them.

"Now!"

Daisy pulls Tony into a side corridor and then Kara arrives. The Girl of Steel holds up the orb in mid-air. Kneeling down, Kara hopes to pretty much anyone who will listen this little trick works. Kara turns the orb on, to bombard the Technovore with the full blast of energy.

The Technovore rushes towards the orb and then it stops suddenly. It hovers in mid-air and attempts to make sense of some kind of technology it cannot properly assimilate. Time passes until the point in time when the Technovore begins to rattle. Glowing light erupts from the orb to ensnare it even closer. It attempts to break out, but there's no breaking out of a situation like this. Flamebird moves closer, to ensnare the Technovore in an energy field. A rattling sound goes stronger and brings the Technovore in closer, closer, closer.

It shrinks in power and also turns from one big cloud, into a much smaller cloud. The energy field depletes its resources rather quickly and shrinks the virus.

"Sue, on my signal!" Kara yells.

Sue moves in with the portable portal. Kara thinks she can shrink down the Technovore Virus a little bit more. It once again dives towards the orb and then stops.

"It can't assimilate this technology," Kara comments with a smug expression on her face. "We got it, we really got it. We got it right where we wanted it."

The Technovore cloud's shrinking turns it into a small swarm about as big as a fist. It realizes it that it's survival is not guaranteed anymore and it breaks free, zooming as far into the other direction as humanly possible.

Instincts to preserve itself cause the Phantom Zone to free, but never fast enough.

A burst of light erupts and launches the Technovore to the Phantom Zone, to a section of it where no technology can survive.

Tony stands at the hallway, his hand on his heart for a second. He realizes everything in intact. One of his most dangerous creations completely gone and really not a moment too soon.

"Can we breath yet?"

Spider-Man steps into the picture and then suddenly, his spider-sense goes completely bonkers. He turns his attention towards the window where the Carnage Goblin appears at the window and smashes through it.

"Not yet!"

"Give me that orb!"

The Carnage Goblin makes a mad dash for the orb, with his tendrils razor sharp. Flamebird nails him with a beam of heat vision to back him off.

"You got to be kidding me!" Flamebird yells. "Why doesn't this guy stay dead?"

Spider-Man gives her a very sympathetic look. He's been asking this question for years, and to be honest, there's been no success in getting any kind of lasting answer. Peter fixes his gaze on the Carnage Goblin who charges them all. Daisy quakes the ground underneath The Carnage Goblin to throw him off guard.

Not enough, never enough.

X-X-X

To say Norman Osborn angers quickly would be the understatement to end all understatements. The Carnage Goblin swings the blades down on the ground in a violent move to take out his enemies in one swift attack. He sends Spider-Man, in particular, flying down the roam. With sadistic fury, the Carnage Goblin slams Flamebird into the wall.

Spider-Girl bounces off of the back of his head and he catches her, wrapping two clamps from his suit around her legs. He flips Spider-Girl over onto the ground. She does a tuck and a roll and lands hard from the impact. Just long enough to avoid the ax being lowered from her.

"I won't ask you nicely again!"

Spider-Man rolls a cart down the hallway and smacks the Carnage Goblin in the chest. The monster staggers a couple of inches and then smashes through the cart. Carnage Goblin keeps coming like some demented slasher villain. Carnage Goblin slams Spider-Man into the hallway and whip him halfway across the room.

"Oh, I need to put the breaks on this thing rather quickly."

The web-slinger flies down to the ground below. He avoids hitting the ground, only to look down to an army of symbiote affected people. A literal army of symbiote affected people, with Spider-Man dangling above them. They all swung at him and one of them tried to grab onto him.

' _Got to get back up. Got to save them. Got to save them now.'_

Back inside of the building, the Carnage Goblin shoots spikes and then modified explosive bombs from his body. This range of attacks causes the heroes to scramble in every direction.

"I'm so sick of you do-gooders getting in my way!" the Carnage Goblin howls. "You think that you're something special…."

Three rockets nail the Carnage Goblin. The first one hits him in the chest, the second one nails him flush in the face, and the third one rips him in the stomach.

Iron Man, now back in full suit, locks eyes with the Carnage Goblin. The monster gives a mighty roar and Iron Man hits the Carnage Goblin with more attacks.

"Yeah, that's what the good guys do. Glad you're with the program, Osborn."

"I will tear you out of that suit."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried."

The Carnage Goblin grabs Iron Man by the throat and tries to carve him open like a sardine can. Iron Man kicks off high into the air from this particular position and then slams down hard. The Carnage Goblin flies down onto the ground.

Daisy and Gwen bombard the Carnage Goblin with as many shots as possible. The Carnage Goblin swings an axe at Daisy and almost takes her out.

"I told you once!" The Carnage Goblin yells. "And if I told you once, I told you a second time….those who love him, they don't have a really good track record."

An energy cannon fires and sends the Carnage Goblin into the wall. The Carnage Goblin fights back from the power and knocks Iron Man back into the wall. He slams Iron Man into Quake and Spider-Girl. All three of them crash down to the ground halfway down the hallway.

"And now, I'm going to rip all three of you apart."

The Carnage Goblin remembers the orb when he sees Flamebird with it down the hallway. If it's powerful enough to take down his Technovore, then it's powerful enough for him to use.

"Give me that!"

"You want it!"

Flamebird sends a gust of super breath down the hallway and shoots the Carnage Goblin down to the ground.

"You come and get it, Osborn."

"Osborn is long since gone, it's only the Carnage Goblin!"

"And then that's music to my ears!"

X-X-X

The Carnage Goblin eyes flare in rage. He comes head on with Spider-Man who nails him as hard as humanly possible. The slam of Carnage Goblin slams him to the ground.

"Did you forget about me, Norman?"

Sadistic menace went through the Carnage Goblin's face when he rose up to face Spider-Man.

"I thought that you went Spider-Splat."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You remember when I told you that your biggest mistake was not killing me ages ago?"

Two large axes retract from the Carnage Goblin. He charges Spider-Man a second later. Spider-Man does a deadly game of ducking and dodging, to keep the axes from driving into him. The web-slinger needs to keep a few steps ahead, as to not get ripped into pieces.

"Yeah, I remember that," Spider-Man comments. "And I really get the point, well I get the point most of the time at least."

"My biggest mistake was not ripping you apart sooner!" The Carnage Goblin howls in rage. "Allow me to correct that mistake right now!"

The Carnage Goblin charges at Spider-Man as fast as humanly possible. He almost wipes out the web-slinger from the attack. The Carnage Goblin grabs Spider-Man around the top of the head and plants him down onto the ground with a thunderous and vicious attack.

"And now, I'm going to crush you. I'm going to make sure there's not a single drop of your blood left to spare when I'm finished with you. No one will ever remember you exist!"

"Oh, I disagree!"

Spider-Man takes a deep breath and his eyes lock up into those of the Carnage Goblin.

"You're right where I want you."

Four sonic cannons bombard the Carnage Goblin from four different sides. He howls in ever present agony when they drop him down to the ground. Daisy, Gwen, Tony, and Sue all bombard them. The Carnage Goblin rises up to his feet, the sonic energy causing the symbiote to go crazy.

Yet, the Carnage Goblin rose up, the symbiote no longer affected.

"You are fools! I'm evolved past this! This no longer hurts me."

"Yeah, I know...but this just might!"

Despite the modifications, the symbiote cannot shake its inner nature and Spider-Man banks on this more than anything else in the world. He kicks the Carnage Goblin into a chamber and causes a blast of energy to erupt to seal it.

The symbiote tears off of Norman Osborn and gets sucked into a different pod. The hideous face of Norman screams when he makes a frantic attempt to reclaim the symbiote.

"I swear, with my dying breath that…."

Osborn collapses to one knee and then down to the ground. The trauma of the symbiote being ripped off of him makes Osborn's entire body size up, twisting and shaking like crazy. Norman collapses and fades to nothing.

Then, one final breath with blood splattering out of his mouth, and Norman's lost all control of his bodily functions before dying. The stench of death hit the lab.

The roar of the Carnage Symbiote echoes. The symbiote slams and looks to try and break through to kill one of its most hated enemy. Well, it will try and break through, if they let it and they are not about to let that monster breakthrough, no way, no how. The hideous scream of Carnage grows even louder.

"Kara."

"Right."

They let it out just enough to send the monster packing. The Carnage Symbiote fades to absolutely nothing, getting sent on its trip to the Phantom Zone. Where it would remain stranded, hopefully forever.

Now, the pain the Carnage Goblin inflicted on Spider-Man sets through. Spider-Man staggers a couple of steps before Daisy and Gwen catch him and prevent him from collapsing down to the ground.

"Okay, that wasn't easy," Peter responds.

Of course, the real hard part was always the aftermath of something like this. It was hard to believe that Norman Osborn was gone as was Carnage.

They finally took a deep breath.

X-X-X

Peter stands as the SHIELD agents load Norman's body into the machine. A pull of the level cremates the remains of the hated Green Goblin. It seems like an end of the era, something that haunted Peter since his high school days.

Thankfully, Osborn's done and gone, and Peter can move on, move on. There will be other threats, some of them about as persistence as Osborn, some as dangerous, but somehow, none of them would be as personal as Norman Osborn. It feels like Peter Parker 's entering a new era of his life, and has no idea what will happen next. He only needs to consider some options, many options.

Peter needs to be here to oversee Norman's cremation and the storage of his ashes. Experience tells Peter that one can never be too particularly careful, especially with a situation like this. The web slinger's eyes glaze over a half of a second later.

Daisy puts her hand on his shoulder. The web-slinger moves closer to see her.

"So, it's over," Daisy comments. "How do you feel?"

"I don't really know how to put how I feel into words," Peter admits to her.

Daisy leans in and wraps her arms around Peter's neck. A very soft sight continues when she leans closer to him.

"Then don't worry about words," Daisy tells him. "Actions always speak louder at any time, anyway. That's something that you'll always going to have to worry about."

Peter responds by nodding, swiftly and calmly. To be perfectly honest, he knows not what's going to happen next. The only thing he can do is go out there.

"The Technovore is gone," Daisy responds. "It's a lesson to all of us, that something that dangerous should not be created."

"And yet, if something that dangerous can be created once, someone can be created again."

He can feel Daisy's frown against him. A couple of seconds pass when she leans closer to him.

"Always the pessimist aren't you?" Daisy asks him a couple of seconds later.

Peter just responds with a very charming smile.

"I prefer the term realist. Wouldn't you agree?"

No matter how much she wants to disagree, Daisy concludes that Peter has a pretty good point. They came way too close, way too many times to getting killed by Osborn. The fact he's dead is only a reprieve. And there's always a chance some ambitious nutcase will try and bring the Technovore back.

"You'll be happy to know that the second batch of Carnage Infected is in good health," Daisy tells him.

"That's always good news."

Peter's symbiote problems have been one that has been ongoing for several years. If he has to see another symbiote again, it will be all too soon for him.

The SHIELD agents bring Norman's ashes out. Jemma leads the way and sighs.

"He's gone this time, isn't he?" Jemma asks.

"Yes," Peter tells her.

"Good," Jemma concludes with a smile on her face. "I'm glad….let's just hope that he's not a clone or anything like that."

Peter fires back one of those looks as if begging Jemma not to joke about something like that. She responds with the most sheepish smile she can muster.

Still, clones, always a sore subject around Spider-Man. Peter has more than had his fill with them, thank you very much.

X-X-X

The latest round of hearings wrap up and Tony would really want to be anywhere else in the world. Of course, his latest round of heroics put his public approval at an all-time high, despite what the news networks would think. Both Fox News and CNN hated his guts, which makes Tony swell with pride.

He really does have a way of uniting people through their mutual hatred of him. Maybe Tony could work on that Middle East thing next.

"Mr. Stark."

Those words cause Tony's eyes to fall onto the stage. The moment of truth is here. Tony could take it out.

At least he assumes that he can.

"Mr. Stark, by a narrow margin, you have avoided being thrown out of the office of the President of the United States. But, remember, you may have avoided this next time, but the next time you are out of line, we will be back."

It's not over, it's never over with these people. Tony's glad he has experience in avoiding certain death from people far more dangerous than anything the opposition might hire to assassinate him. Otherwise, he will be in a whole lot of trouble, to say the very least.

They had been trying to kick Tony out since before he won. Still had not succeeded. Given how incompetent some of his opponents were, Tony found himself grateful they were not their allies.

Still, Tony agrees that a second term may not be the best. Fighting Thanos, Kang, and Ultron on a regular basis is much easier than being the President of the United States.

Tony rises up to his feet and walks out of the building to the cheers of several of his supporters.

If Tony Stark can walk out of his office with his head held high, then that will be the greatest victory for Tony Stark.

X-X-X

Spider-Man lands on the ever-present gargoyle and stares out into the City. Tonight's a quiet night, a peaceful night, with the citizens of New York deciding to pack it in after the attack of Carnage. Spider-Man most certainly does not blame them in any way whatsoever for feeling the need to dial it back a notch or two after that.

The web-slinger rocks back on the gargoyle and continues to peer down into the city. For better or for worse, he's here and he's ready to go, ready to swing, no matter what.

There's going to be other battles, challenges, and trials. Yet, despite all of the hardship, Peter Parker has grown from a long way from that young nerdy kid who had a surprise encounter, with a genetically altered Spider. Despite some people still seeing him as a kid, Spider-Man put his high school days behind him.

As long as there's a need, there will be a Spider-Man. And he could not see his life going any other way.

The web-slinger moves off into the night, to the next adventure.

X-X-X

An image of Spider-Man swinging through New York City flashes over the screen. The ever-present eyes of the Grandmaster look out.

"So, you've won this day, Web-Slinger. Despite the added variables, the forces of what the primitives call good triumph over the forces of what they call evil. Very interesting, you've won today."

The Grandmaster monitors the situation around him.

"But, as they also say, the adventure continues. There will be other challenges. And perhaps one day, your reckoning will come and you will fall from grace."

The Grandmaster observes other events. Perhaps a more direct involvement would add interest next time.

But for now, all The Grandmaster does is watch and wait.

**This is the final chapter of plot, but there's still one more shameless smut chapter to go.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Final Chapter Has Shameless Smut and No Plot. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven.**

After a long trip around the city, Peter returns to his bedroom, to be greeted by a very lovely sight. Gwen, Kara, and Daisy all wait for him, wearing slinky lingerie. Gwen dresses in a white set of lingerie, a corset which pushes up her breasts and shows off her toned stomach. She wears a thong and thigh high stockings. Daisy wears a matching black set and Kara decides to favor a set of red lingerie.

"Hello, Peter," Daisy comments. "We're so glad that you could join us."

Peter's not going to deny Daisy or any of the other girls. The moment she moves in to greet him, Peter wraps his arms around her and pulls Daisy into a very passionate kiss. Daisy returns the kiss without any problem. Their tongues move together in a very passionate display to try and work for domination. Daisy shoves more of her tongue deep into Peter's mouth, poking it a little bit further inside his mouth. Peter hangs onto the back of her head and sucks on Daisy's lips, delightfully pleasuring her mouth.

Gwen and Kara join and stand on either side of Peter. The two lovely ladies help Peter out of his clothing and start feeling up the young man 's rock hard body. His abs and stiff cock get the most attention.. Gwen wraps her hand around his big throbbing cock and presses her hot palm against it. Gwen smiles deeper the more she touches it.

Kara drops down and takes the organ in question into her mouth. She sucks it hard and takes the cock deep into the back of her throat. Peter puts his other hand on the back of Kara's head while holding Daisy's mouth into place and kissing her harder than before.

"Well, I shouldn't be left out."

With those words, Gwen descends to her knees between Peter's legs and manages to grab ahold of his throbbing hard balls. She puts a hand on them and gives them a squeeze. The balls weigh down the brilliant woman's hand and Gwen grabs ahold of them and releases them. A couple of very passionate kisses later and Gwen pleasures Peter's testicles with her mouth. It's an amazing, alluring feeling, to feel Gwen's hot lips just mapping a course over Peter's testicles.

He pushes back a couple of seconds later, with Gwen and Kara taking turns. Peter sits down on the bed and then Daisy pulls away from him. She moves behind him, rubs his shoulders. Daisy pulls down her consort to reveal her breasts and then move behind Peter, arms tightening around the young man.

Daisy's legs wrap around Peter's waist from behind. Two luscious, full breasts press into his back with Daisy kissing on the back of his neck. Daisy sucks Peter's earlobe and smiles at the shudder coming from Peter. Daisy drags her nail against his chest and starts to fondle his abs for the next couple of minutes, to add some delicious heat to this fun little game. Daisy breaths in his ear, smiling in pleasure.

"I want you so badly," Daisy comments. "I wonder if you would indulge me."

Peter would be a fool not to. Of course, the web-slinger finds himself a bit distracted by Gwen and Kara pleasuring his cock. At least until Daisy clears her throat and the two women leave it for a second.

He does not really have any time to protest with Daisy standing up. Her thong comes down and reveals her perfect ass and dripping hot pussy. Daisy lowers down on Peter and gives him a taste of her pussy.

The sweet taste gushing out of Daisy's warm lips energizes Peter in many ways. The web-slinger swirls his tongue into her and gets more of the taste. Daisy bit down on her lip, rocking back and forth on him. Desire explodes between Daisy's thighs. She pushes Peter's handsome face between her smoldering hot thighs and gets him really going, really licking her pussy out. Daisy squeezes her nipples and lets out a very passionate moan in response.

The minute Peter stuffs his tongue as deep into her as possible is the moment where Daisy loses all sense. She summons just enough energy to grab Peter's cock and shift just enough to get it into the mouth. The SHIELD Director rewards her husband with some world class cock sucking the moment in time for eating her pussy out.

Kara, not one to be left out for long, grabs Gwen by the shoulders. Gwen turns around and gets the hint. The two lean in and Gwen is first to go in, her lips glued to Kara's. Kara puts her hand on the top of Gwen's head and sucks on her lower lip, nice and hard.

There's nothing Gwen can say right now. Kara's really digging her tongue in and pleasuring the side of Gwen's mouth, making her feel really good. Gwen returns fire with the tongue attack of her own, shoving the organ in question down Kara's throat with a very heated makeout session.

The two work on each other's tops and pull them down. Their bountiful chests come out and Kara only presses forward and kisses Gwen even harder.

Kara pulls away with a strand of salvia snapping from their mouths. Kara put her hand underneath Gwen's chin and leans it back. Several more kisses stun her and make Gwen very submissive to Kara's attacks. Kara kisses all the way up until she reaches her final destination. That being the side of Gwen's neck and her ear.

Hot breath pumps against Gwen's neck and stirs up her lustful emotions. Kara leans in a little bit closer and sucks on her earlobe with a hot smile dancing on her eyes.

"So?" Kara asks. "You want to do what they're doing."

Gwen nods in confirmation. Her panties fly off and leaves her bare naked and dripping. Kara is already on her face, panties off, and Gwen finds Kara's hot box to lick. Kara returns fire with a full frontal pussy assault of her own, licking out Gwen.

The throbbing of Peter's cock in Daisy's mouth makes her stop short of finishing her husband off. Daisy holds a hand against the base and then pulls back. Daisy hoists herself up and fires a very passionate smile towards Peter. Peter sticks up high in the air and Daisy spends some time admiring his face and how hot it looks splattered in her juices.

Daisy leans down and kisses Peter several times. She slurps the juice off of her husband's cheeks and chin. Her hot little tongue darts around and makes Peter just collapse down onto the bed. Daisy straddles his hips as she does this, teasing his erect cock.

"It's going to be inside me soon," Daisy breaths.

"Maybe," Peter responds. "Or maybe not."

He decides to switch the play and roll Daisy over onto her back. Peter's piece of meat dances an inch before her warm opening but does not go inside. Daisy's eyes widened in lust, wondering what the hell might happen next. Peter clutches her chest and squeezes her tits hard.

"All yours."

"Yeah, I know."

A sticking blast covers Daisy. Not the sticky blast Daisy longs for, but rather Peter's webbing fastens her into the bed. Peter spends some time testing the webbing by moving her body. The webbing pushing against her rock hard nipples and eager pussy causes Daisy to quiver.

A few seconds later, and Peter knows what he wants to do. He pulls Gwen and Kara apart from each other.

"Oh, your poor wife is all tied up with nowhere to go?" Kara asks him.

Gwen leans in and kisses his neck. She moves in to kiss him on the mouth and allow Peter to taste his juices. Kara finds interest in his abs and everything below it instantly. She starts to slowly jerk his cock and work the nerve endings while Peter feels up Gwen's amazing body. Her tight ass fit in his palm nicely.

The two girls back off and Peter pushes his fingers into their slick little pussies to finger them. Kara and Gwen arch themselves back and accept the fingers of their mutual lover. Gwen and Kara mewl and thrash upon the bed. Their bodies drip in sweat, drenching in the lovely bodily fluids. Their nipples call for attention, but Peter ignores them for now.

Kara wants to mount him in the worst way. Right now, his thumb dances an inch away from her clit.

"Oh, Rao, that's so good."

"Yeah, baby, it really is!"

Gwen rocks her hips back and forth like she's in heat. And Gwen really is, wanting Peter's hard cock to slam into her when he holds her down. Gwen spends the next few minutes imagining Peter going deep inside of her. Every single angle will be better than the last.

Peter releases both of the women from his grip on the bed and allows them to descend with the lust on their faces. The beautiful image of both Gwen and Kara landing on the bed, spread eagle made Peter's manhood twitch. Peter moves into position.

Making sure to make eye contact with the secured Daisy, Peter moves between Gwen's legs.

"It won't be too hard to get inside of you."

Gwen pushes her hips up to show that she's not about to fight Peter's intrusion. Peter puts his hands on Gwen on either side and then spears deep into Gwen's snug pussy. Her white-hot walls move around him and clamp down onto Peter's thick pole, squeezing it in the best way possible.

"OH YES!" Gwen yelled.

She does not resist, and why would she? Her pre-destined mate rams into her tight pussy. Gwen decides to help him stay secure and help Peter keep ramming his breeding rod into her. Her legs move up to secure him around the ass. Peter's firm ass brushing against her soft legs makes this feel really good.

Peter rams deep into Gwen. Her legs, they're so beautiful and soft. Peter cannot help rubbing on them and them kissing on the parts that he can receive. These two actions reduce Gwen into a mewling wreck, her pussy swallowing his big cock on the bed. Their bodies ram together, with Gwen holding her hips up. She bit down on her lip and released it into a passionate explosion. Moans only increase.

"I want….I want….I want you so badly," Gwen mewled in his ear.

Kara hovers above the bed, ready to make her move. She found herself torn between watching Daisy's facial reactions to Peter ramming into Gwen, and then Peter doing the ramming. Both of them make Kara so hot that it almost hurts. She puts a finger into her slick center and allows the hot womanhood to tighten around her. Kara rocks her hips up and down upon her finger, adding a second one into her and then the third one. Each push and each twist of the finger makes her entire body just rise up and command more.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in a minute."

The sexual sounds Kara makes above him encourages Peter to just want to ram into Gwen harder and finish her off sooner. Her tight pussy calls for him and contracts around him. The feeling of her strong muscles grabbing onto his cock and repeatedly and endlessly working him over edges Peter. He slows down just enough to feel it, not yet, at least not right now.

Peter rolls his fingers against Gwen's chest and this is something she enjoys. Her round, bouncing breasts, call out for Peter, and he answers.

"Going to cum now, aren't you?"

Gwen says nothing. The look on her face, the pleasure just sizzling in her eyes says pretty much everything that needs to be said. Her entire body becomes one constant and endless lightning rod. Receiving his big thick cock in every single way inside of her tight, tight pussy.

"YES!" Gwen cries in Peter's ear.

Not able to say anything other than her affirmation, Peter appreciates it none the same. He decides to go all the way with Gwen, knowing that Kara will appreciate it, even more, when he gets to her. He rolls Gwen up off of the bed and then drives deep inside.

The two spider-powered warriors go at it as nature intended. Fast and hard, with nature's oldest dance ruling them. They worship each other with their bodies as the divine beans they are.

Daisy's entire body heats up. Pleasure beyond anything else.

"You're getting off on getting my cock right as my wife can see you. Aren't you? Just as much as she's getting off by the fact she's tied up, without being able to do anything."

The reminder of how submissive she is to Peter fucking another woman makes Daisy's pussy throb. Nothing other than her husband's words brings this out of her. Along with the reminder of Kara hovering above her head, it makes Daisy long for this and long for Peter to fuck her.

Desire almost drives Daisy completely beyond madness.

Still, it always turns Daisy on to get his cock after it's been in the bodies of another woman, or women in this case. She twists and turns, the webbing almost having a mind of its own as it conforms to her tits and crotch.

"Oh, fuck!" Gwen yells. "That's in me so deep. That big cock! It's in me! And it's tearing me apart. And I'm loving it, loving what you do to me!"

"I always love what I do to you. And I'm going to love to feel you cum, right around my big hard cock. Come on Gwen, you know that you want to."

Yes, she does want to, she really wants to. Gwen wants to do nothing else in the entire world than to cum around Peter 's big throbbing cock. She wraps tighter around him to make sure it does not leave her tight little fuck hole. With Peter ramming himself as fast into her as possible, taking her pussy with a super fast blur. Their hips move together, hotness spreading through their bodies.

"Oooh, Peter!" Gwen calls for him. "Fuck me raw!"

Peter decides to take her up on these words by ramming deep into Gwen and making sure her body melts on the bed underneath him. Her wrap pussy cranks him and he knows that no matter what, there's not too much more left in the tank to go. His balls whack Gwen with precision.

"I want….I want you!" Gwen breaths. "Cum in me."

"Oh, I'm almost there."

The web-slinger pushes his throbbing hard cock into her warm and wet body. Gwen's body withers underneath him and she takes him, takes him long and hard all night long.

Those big bloated balls slam onto Gwen and finally reach their limit. That boiling seed braces itself for impact, reaching the final destination. The first warm blast of seed into her body stuns Gwen's senses. A few more warm blasts begin to coat the inside of her walls, draining every single ounce of what Peter has stored in his balls inside of her body.

"PETER!" Gwen yells at the top of her lungs.

The sound of his name screaming from Gwen makes Peter just drive harder into her. His big balls bounce against her and send his seed into her even harder and faster. Buckets full of his cum coat the inside of Gwen's body and anoints Gwen with his warm and very potent seed.

Gwen shudders to a stop, with Peter pulling away from her body.

"Fuck," Gwen breaths.

The next thing Peter knows, Kara lowers down, her foot-dragging against his softening cock. Which does not remain soft for too long the second Kara gets her toes wrapped around it. Peter groans from Kara working him hard.

"I knew I could get that big beautiful cock nice and hard."

Kara spreads her legs while wrapping both of her feet around Peter. The glistening visual and scent of Kara's sweet pussy intoxicates Peter. He knows it's not going to be too long before he's tempted.

"How about we fuck above your cuckquean of a wife?"

Kara's gaze penetrates his and Peter's cock stands up tall. She lowers down, cupping his cock, and giving it a long and passionate stroke, followed by a kiss. The second its fully hard, Kara leans down to pull Peter up into the air.

The two hover in the air, kissing each other. Kara's warm tits push against Peter's chest. Peter grabs the back of her head and returns fire. Their bodies come an inch away from the meeting.

"Up, up, and away," Kara teases him.

"Oh, you little minx."

Kara slides her warm lips around the web slinger's throbbing hard manhood and pushes him inside of her. The very alluring feeling of being inside of Kara's warm, tight, pussy makes Peter groan the second he fills her body. Kara's tits bounce when rocking up and down on him.

Eventually, the two tangle in each other, with Kara holding up Peter in mid-air while she drove down onto him. Her silken walls collide around Peter's hard cock and then allows him to push inside of her. The web-slinger puts his fingers down onto the small of her back and she moans.

Daisy watches the show, with The sexy secret agent's body reacting to this in every single way. Her warm walls pump an immense amount of heat out of her pussy. Unfortunately for her, she can't do anything to relieve herself, thanks to the simple fact that the webbing still holds her on the bed.

"Tied up and nowhere to go."

Gwen walks over onto the bed and Daisy makes the mistake of looking up. She notices her husband's cum hanging from Gwen's pussy. A drop breaks off and splashes Daisy in the face. She really wishes she has the ability to lick it off of her cheek, but a very poor angle prevents her from doing so.

"Let me help you."

Without another word, Gwen lowers her warm thighs down onto Daisy's face and allows her to lap up the juices. Daisy's tongue slides into Gwen's warm pussy instantly. The warm and hot sucking makes Gwen moan and she begins to ride Daisy's tongue.

"Best seat in the house."

Daisy concurs when licking the pussy juices out of Gwen, combined with her husband's tasty seed. It makes the woman quiver, but the webbing just holds out just about as well.

Kara hangs Peter upside down in the air. His feet stick to the ceiling for more leverage and his arms wrap tightly around Kara. This movement allows her to pump him. Her warm walls send a delightful amount of friction down to the base of his cock. Her head leans back and Peter attacks it.

"You're driving me nuts," Kara purrs in his ear.

Peter intends to drive her more than nuts. His big balls slap against her and make her heat up.

"Oh, I can't wait to feel you clamp around my cock. Milking it hard. I bet you'd do anything to get my juices inside of you, won't you?"

Kara whips her head back with a very eager nod. Peter speeds up and decides to ramp up her path to one of the best orgasms ever. She gets two mini-orgasms with Peter touching and milking her nipples with sticky fingers. Nothing and Kara mean nothing, is going to beat the real thing and it's coming around as fast as humanly possible.

"Mmm, yes, right now."

Peter goes in deep into her body and the sensations which follow stun him. Kara clamps down onto Peter and milks her lover's cock quite vigorously, trying to get all of the cum out of it. Peter holds back, making sure not to give into her advances, no matter how hard they are and how good it would feel to bust his load inside of her body.

"Oh, you really want it?"

Kara shows him how much she does by cranking on his cock. She milks his thick throbbing rod, a very horny and lustful smile spreads over her face.

"YES! I WANT IT! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!"

Denying her is never on the table. Peter slams himself into her body. They rock back and forth in mid-air and kick up a breeze which causes the curtains to move. Peter moves in and attacks Kara's chest, sinking his mouth into her bouncing breasts. This makes Kara's eyes light up.

Kara resolves to keep her control, no matter how much this makes her feel really good. The web-slinger slides faster and faster into her. Her entire body turns and twists in molten pleasure.

"Oh, you can keep this up for a long time," Kara purrs in his ear. "Guess what? So can I? Right above your wife's head when she's eating out a girl who you just came…."

Kara's sentence cuts off at the heated moment at the word came when she did just as she said. She came herself and it was amazing. Kara's heated body rises up and falls down, slamming her wet walls down onto Peter and intending very much to pump his seed into her body.

Gwen taps a gusher all over Daisy's face. And not completely because of her ability to perform amazing oral sex, which was pretty damn good all things considered. No, there were other reasons, namely Peter hammering Kara above her head. It made her pussy randy as hell and Daisy did not help with the fact.

The sounds of what's going on above her head make Daisy hot. She counts down the moments until Peter's powerful cock pushes into her. She'll ride him into the bed while leaving Gwen and Kara to play with each other. She pretty much drinks every last drop of his seed out of Gwen.

Every taste is pure love as far as Daisy thinks.

"You're going to make me cum again. But, with that mouth, how couldn't you?"

Daisy doesn't say anything. She just keeps eating and eating until Gwen begins to gush all over her face. The heat increases, with the warmth just spreading through Daisy's cheeks. She moans and twists her tongue around the path, leading into Daisy's wet pussy.

"OOOH!"

Gwen and Kara cry out in unison from what their respective partners are doing. This only causes them to ramp up the session.

"Kara, you're getting close again," Peter breathes. "I can tell when your eyes go wide and your mouth opens, how you only tighten your grip. You need my cock inside of you when you cum, don't you?"

"Yes!"

Kara clings on tighter and sure enough, The Girl of Steel 's orgasm approaches and it's going to be pure magic. Pure sexual energy explodes through her body. Coating Peter's cock with the squirting juices and allowing his path to her womb even better. Kara clamps down onto him and moans in his ear.

No words spurn on Peter to even greater heights, at least any more than Kara's sweet, sweet moans. He holds onto her, wrecking her tight pussy with his long and powerful thrusts.

"Get closer," Peter tells her. "Almost there."

"Almost there," she agrees. "And you are too."

"As I was saying."

The power of those heavy balls makes Kara only long for what's coming soon. She can hear Peter's body moving in. His feet cling to the ceiling, but yet his powerful hips keep moving forward. Kara holds on tight for the ride. The lust spreading in her body makes it almost certain that there's going to be a powerful orgasm shared between the both of them.

One last push and Peter bottoms out inside of Kara. Kara clamps onto him and moans loudly. Her amazing legs get touched all over and Peter massaging them like this while he pounds her really sets her loins on fire and makes her just encourage him to go deeper inside of her.

Finally, the dam bursts and Peter's bounty spills into Kara's accommodating womb. Kara holds him in tight and milks every single last drop of seed into her body. The web-slinger holds onto Kara, rocking back and forth. The deeper Peter goes, the more seed sprays into her tight orifice.

"Peter, so good," Kara encourages him. "Oh, that's the best...right here."

The web-slinger speeds up his hip thrusting action and causes the seed to rain down from the ceiling, from Kara's gushing opening.

The two lower down with Peter landing on the bed and giving Kara a few more thrusts to really drive home the point.

The webbing on Daisy dissolves and her mind almost snaps. The second Peter leaves her, Daisy pulls up and then shoves Peter down onto the bed.

"I need your cock in me! NOW!"

Daisy rubs her wet pussy against him like a madwoman. Her silken walls, dripping hot and wet with desire, do a pretty good job of rising Peter back to life. His manhood calls for Daisy.

She is hotter than hell and ready to ride. Daisy's sweaty body descends down on Peter. The two meet with the cowgirl ride to begin.

The visual of Daisy endlessly bouncing on Peter, just seconds after he left Kara, is amazing. She knows exactly how to touch his cock in all of the right places and make this an amazing feeling. The ride only escalates, with Daisy biting down on her lip and releasing it with pleasure.

"Oh, damn, I don't know how you stay so tight," Peter groans.

"I don't either...but you're not complaining, are you?"

The flexing of Daisy's snug walls around his huge breeding rod makes Peter shove up completely inside of her. His big balls slap down onto her thighs and encourage her to ride him harder. She plays with her own bouncing tits and locks her eyes down onto the web-slinger.

"Not complaining, not at all," he informs her.

"Good, I'm glad."

Daisy worked her pussy walls down onto his hard cock and then releases it with a solid couple of pumps. She decides to lean down to give Peter full access to her breasts. Peter's not one to turn down such an opportunity. Daisy's beautiful chest pushes in Peter's hands when he squeezes it and then releases her nipples.

"Oooh!" Daisy moans in an even louder tone of voice. "You know the best places to touch me, don't you, my husband?"

Her strong husband does know the places on her breasts which are most sensitive. The lovely tracts of land get a long and powerful tour. Spider-Man clings onto her nipples and milks them which makes Daisy coo in lust. She rammed down onto Peter's thick and throbbing tool.

"I want….I want this," Daisy breaths. "You're going to drive me insane if you don't stop."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to."

Peter slides one nipple into his mouth and bites down onto it. This causes Daisy's arousal to increase by the moment. She drops and squeezes on his manhood, sliding the thick tool into her body.

"I have to, I really have to," Daisy continues. "Oh, I have to cum so badly right now."

Kara and Gwen enter a steamy embrace off to the side, as Daisy and Peter busy themselves with each other. The two hot blondes move in with an intense liplock. Soon, it's not just the lips on their face which touch. Gwen moves in to scissor Kara, and Kara lets out a cry of glee.

Gwen's lower lips stick to Kara and make her shiver. The shiver brought by Gwen's silken hot lips pressing down onto her neck also makes this even amazing.

The torment of the other woman makes Gwen feel a lot of power and energy. Gwen needs to go in deep and needs to pleasure Kara. Their lower lips enter a very steamy makeout session with Gwen lifting her off of the bed and then driving Kara down.

Speaking of being driven down, Daisy bounces on Peter's cock. His hands cup the underside of her ass in time to being between her tits. A full-bodied stimulation rocks Daisy's world in more ways than one. She really needs to continue this ride, because it's not really going to end any time soon. She rode his cock for everything that is worth and then rides it for several steps beyond.

"Oooh, baby!" Daisy moans. "That's it...right there."

The sexually explosive woman cums hard. Wet juices stain Peter's pelvis and it only makes him ram deep inside of her body. His thick manhood slams as fast into her body and makes Daisy shake all over, but in a good way. A very good way, such a good way that she cannot hold back again.

And again Daisy cums, harder than ever before. The cycle of pleasure, set off by the fact that Peter fucked two of his girlfriends in front of his wife, is never-ending. Daisy hopes that the fun will never stop.

Peter and Daisy go at it for a long time. To be honest, Peter loses count of the number of times he makes Daisy cum. He just wants to indulge himself in that sexy body for as long as possible.

"Are you close?"

"One more time," Peter tells her.

Daisy nods and rocks herself faster on Peter. She knows that the end is here, and pretty soon she will be losing it once again. Sweat stains her body and Peter touches her lower back to get the touches flowing. He moves up from her breasts and nibbles her collarbone and then her shoulder before returning to her bouncing flesh bags.

Each movement sends Daisy over the top with an insane amount of lust. He's in and motorboating her tits now, making her cum harder and faster than before.

Daisy cums all over Peter one more time and then that opens the door for his grand finale.

Peter's balls build up to their breaking point. The handsome hero can feel every inch of his gorgeous wife, coaxing the cum from his swollen balls. He decides not to hold back. He leans back and thrusts into her, bringing spurts of seed into the milking quim of the sexy and fit agent above him.

A huge dose of cum spills inside and fills up Daisy to the brim. She works her box over his base, becoming one with Peter. Their bodies meld together so Daisy does not lose a single solitary drop of his seed. She pumps more of Peter inside of her, feeling good and very fulfilled from him.

"One more time," Peter tells her.

Daisy comes before he finishes completely. Their juices stick to each other. Peter and Daisy go at it hot and heavy until their bodies collapse completely in a heap.

When the dust settles, three lovely ladies crawl over Peter and start worshipping his body.

"The night's still young," Daisy comments.

"And we saved the world from certain doom," Kara continues.

"So, are you ready for more?"

"What do you think?"

Gwen's hand brushes against Peter's cock which starts to rise thanks to their teasing. Yes, they would have to believe he's ready for now.

This time, Daisy comes back to mount Peter reverse cowgirl style and push his manhood inside of her. Gwen and Kara do not go empty-handed, when they hover over Peter's hands. The two lustful blondes kiss each other while Peter fingers them and gives Daisy a ride.

Well, the celebration is well warranted. And there will be many more, Peter's sure.

**End.**


End file.
